Fairy Tail's Black Thunder
by Vergil Leonidas
Summary: They rebelled against their own kind. Sacraficed a lot. Gained even more and now, something or rather someone is about to take everything away from one of them. A half demon once believed to be dead stands up to protect them, the unknown sacrafice, love, friendship, hatred and wish to protect his loved ones will cost him, a lot... OC (Vergil) x Mirajane.
1. Vergil Leonidas

"Vergil!" Mira screamed as she ran out of the guild.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?" She asked him and the white haired demon finally stopped walking.

"I don't need Fairy Tail, or you in my life any longer." Vergil told her as she stood there tears streaming down her beautiful face as Vergil continued walking away.

As he finally left Magnolia he stopped walking. "I'm sorry, Mira, everyone…" He muttered as single tear fell down…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fairy Tail's Black Thunder (Formerly Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer) begins.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Thinking_"

"**Ability**"

"_**Author Note**_"

* * *

><p><strong><em>In this story Vergil is 15 years old right now and he is 174 cm tall, at this point canon characters are Makarov-82, Gildarts-39, Macao-30, Laxus-17, Mirajane-13, Gray-12, Lucy-11, Lisanna-10 and Wendy-6 years old, right now it's year X778.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>All right, I know exactly what you are thinking. You are asking "What the hell? Why is she rewriting this story yet again?!" Probably something along the lines of that. Well what can I say? Sorry? No, that's not going to do the job this time, so I'm going to try and explain just why am I rewriting this yet again…<strong>_

_**1. Main reason – I don't enjoy reading the previous version of the story and if I don't enjoy it and ask myself "What the fuck have I just read?" how could anyone else enjoy it.**_

_**2. Vergil has strong bond with everyone but not a single moment to back that up with most of the characters, Blaiddmon and Vergil have a shallow relationship it's just, there is simply no dept in them.**_

_**3. Mundus had downright no real impact on anything other than Vergil's life.**_

_**4. There is little to no build up. I just went into final battle and that's it. More often than not arcs ended in about three or four chapters.**_

_**5. As it was I don't believe that story 'Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer' which was the original name of this story deserved 86 reviews that it had before.**_

_**6. I made only minor changes to the original plot of the Fairy Tail, it was simply the story with two OC's added into it, a couple of events went differently, a couple of events was evaded but nothing too major, that's what pissed me off…**_

_**If you still have patience to read this story I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also since I still haven't removed Fairy Tail's Dark Slayer from the site, and since it's not going to get continued, I'm going to leave the decision to you, do you want me to delete it, or to leave it as it is.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 1 – Beginning Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Vergil Leonidas<strong>_

* * *

><p>A face of a demon that hunted him for the years, that was the face that he was seeing now… and he was saying those same words, just like back then… "It's your fault. I had to kill him because of you, the most loyal servant I had… Can you even imagine how I felt? No? Well it felt good, just like you felt good when you killed her…" He told him and he was powerless, powerless to say anything, to do anything and then his body shot up into sitting position.<p>

He was shaking, his white hair dangled over his yellow eyes as he looked around trying to realize where he was and then he remembered, he was in a forest, far away from that person, that place, far away from his own past, with his only friend… Still a dream he just had simply served to open up the old wounds as he looked at his palms, there was nothing on them, but he saw blood.

He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. He stood up and walked to the lake near him as he dropped to his knees and watched the water for a few moments before he grasped a bit of water and drank it from his hand.

"Vergil?" A voice asked from behind him and he turned his head around to see his only companion, a small brown wolf like demon standing behind him. He didn't dare to utter a word, but he knew that his friend knew everything without him even saying a single word.

"A nightmare… I guess there's no stopping that…" Wolf demon said as he looked at the white haired boy who was dressed in a tight sleeveless black shirt, dark gray trousers and had a pair of black boots, the most prominent traits were a lightning shaped scar on the right side of his face, a sign of both his curse and gift as well as his allegiance and demonic skull cut in two with a thunder right above capital letter 'B' struck with multiple lightning tattoo on his right shoulder that marked him as the betrayer of his own kind, the one kind of the betrayers that would never be forgiven.

"Yeah…" Vergil confirmed it as he stood up and walked up to his friend.

"Let's go, you can tell me about that town you chose in the morning like we agreed. Is that all right, Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked and small demon nodded.

"Sure thing." Blaiddmon told his as two demons fell asleep again.

-Next morning-

Two demons sat near the lake eating their meal as Blaiddmon finished talking about a certain town.

"So I understand that it's a nice town, but why did you pick it for our next destination?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon looked like he was thinking about something.

"It just looks nice to me. It has a nice and powerful guild called Fairy Tail and out of all the towns this one seems like it has the nicest humans." He explained and Vergil sighed.

"Whatever you say, just don't be disappointed." Vergil told him.

"Let's go! Our life is about to start again! Cheer up Vergil!" He said much to Vergil's annoyance as the white haired demon rolled his eyes but either way he stood up and they began walking toward Magnolia.

"We are finally here..." Blaiddmon said after about two hours of walking as the two demons stood on the hill near the town.

"Remind me once again why are we even here. The last thing I need is involving myself with humans. I've had enough of that and same goes for you." Vergil began as memories of a blonde woman dying began overflowing his mind before he turned to Blaiddmon.

"To make matters worse they will be scared of us and eventually try to make us leave. Just like people from every other town we were in." Vergil finished in rather cold tone.

Blaiddmon, who knew exactly why Vergil acted like he did simply decided to take the matters into his own hands. "If you are going to fight to protect them, than you need to have some sort of relationship with them, even if it's just with a selected few. Also, there is always a chance that this town would be different. Don't you think that Vergil?" Blaiddmon softly asked and Vergil simply snorted before replying.

"I'm not fighting to protect them. Demons exist for the purpose of destroying, that's how it has been for as long as we know. The fact is that the only thing I'm going to do is destroy demons, I'm not protecting humans, they just happen to get something good from my actions." Vergil replied coldly and Blaiddmon chuckled to himself, his friend was slightly pissed off, but that just gave him an opportunity to tease him.

"You shouldn't snort. It makes you look even more unfriendly than you already look." Small demon advised completely ignoring a small speech Vergil had just given him.

"I'm not a friendly person and you know that Blaiddmon." Vergil replied.

"You aren't hostile person either." Blaiddmon simply remarked.

"Oh really? If I'm not friendly and I'm not hostile what am I then?" Vergil asked.

"Cold bastard who doesn't care about others until he gets to know them could do the damn good of a job of describing you." Blaiddmon pointed out.

"I could cut you into small pieces." Vergil stated and Blaiddmon softly chuckled.

"Too bad for you, I know that you won't do that." Smaller demon said.

-Vergil's pov-

Why the hell did I allow him to drag me into this? I was supposed to train. But no, I just had to listen to Blaiddmon and end up in a yet another place that's full of humans. What else could go wrong?

"Let's go and join Fairy Tail." No way, I must have heard him wrong. Did Blaiddmon just figure out a way to make things even worse.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked, although I wasn't fond of what he was going to say.

"Sure. I said: 'Let's go and join Fairy Tail.' Should I repeat it once again?" Blaiddmon repeated the same thing and little amount of hope that I actually had, not that he would believe me, shattered.

"Are you out of your mind? What should I do in a place with so many humans?" I asked while frowning.

"My mind is perfectly fine in fact joining a guild would help both you and me." He said and I simply groaned, knowing that I'm about to get another lecture from the demon who was actually more than six years younger than me.

"You'll finally bond with humans once again. I'll find new friends and we can make money, get stronger and make sure you don't turn into emotionless idiot once again." Blaiddmon stated and I frowned, I had to admit, he was right, no matter what I didn't want to be like that ever again. If joining a guild would help me prevent that, then so be it. They do have to accept us though…

"Lead the way." I gave in since I knew that any and every kind of struggle would be just plain pointless, not that I felt that I needed to resist that much. That was just how Blaiddmon was, when he had something he wanted to do or get he would eventually find a way to get what he wanted.

"Well since you are so eager to go I have no other option but to comply, now do I?" That does it… I'm going to kill him one of these days…

"Shut up..." I muttered and he laughed, making things even worse. Although I could see that something was bothering him, he tried to cover it, but I knew that he was simply nervous about joining that guild. I guess I would also be nervous in his position, he wants to join, yet he knows that they might not accept us. Huh? He stopped, I wonder why… Now I get it… Well it lasted far longer than usually…

"I'm tired." He simply stated as he jumped up onto my left shoulder and I couldn't help but grin a bit.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to smile from time to time. You always grin or smirk, but you never smile!" Blaiddmon complained much to my annoyance as we finally reached the town, now all we have to do is find that damn Fairy Tail. But one thing is bothering me... Humans... Why am I even bothering, they don't care about that small chance that there is a demon out there that actually wants to help them. Well, I don't really blame them after everything they went through in the past because of us if I take that into consideration we don't really deserve anything better than this...

"With everyone running into their houses and throwing things at us we can't really ask for any direction now can we?" Blaiddmon said after a long sigh.

"Maybe someone will throw a map or something." I said as I dodged another bottle, seriously if I wanted to I could just kill every single one of them, but that wouldn't make me any better than other bastards, however as I looked forward I saw a rather big building.

"Although I doubt we'll need directions, or maps. That building over there is most likely that Fairy Tail you keep talking about." I said as I pointed toward huge building consisting of three floors. The building had a large entrance and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Either way now that I pay a bit more attention I can also sense rather powerful magic power…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter a bit short but it's a prologue...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Rejected<strong>_


	2. Rejected

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you so much for reviewing. I understand your opinion and thank you for still reading this. That part in the beginning will happen at some point and it serves to catch attention of readers and it seems like it worked since out of the entire chapter that was the thing that got your interest.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Rejected<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Unknown place-<p>

"Master Plamo! We found him." A man covered in blue cloak with a red flame like mask said.

"Good job. Our guild needs him." A red haired man dressed in red and blue said, he had blue eyes and was somewhat muscular and tall.

"Where is he?" Plamo asked.

"He is in Magnolia." Came an answer as Plamo chuckled.

"Bring him to me." Plamo ordered and masked man saluted as he walked away.

"Once we get him and train him, our guild Burning Sky will be unstoppable." Plamo whispered to himself.

-Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild-

Two demons stood in front of the guild and finally Blaiddmon broke the silence. "Well that's it, isn't it?" He stated and Vergil nodded before walking in. Inside of the building they saw that the most of those who were in the Guild were older than 20 years, then they noticed a pink haired boy fighting against almost naked raven haired boy albeit their fight was interrupted by the girl with scarlet hair who wore armor. Three kids, however weren't the only young mages in the guild, two demons noticed a girl with a brown hair that drank her juice with smaller blue haired girl and blond teen leaning against a pillar. Vergil looked around the guild and soon he saw an extremely short and elderly man with only outer rims of his head containing white hair and a thick white mustache who wore a dark blue jacket with yellow kimono with green stripes under it, dark blue pants and some sort of a hat.

Old man was seemingly the first and only person who noticed them right away as he cautiously looked at Vergil or more precisely at demon's eyes. Vergil understood this and refused to back away as other mages turned their attention toward them, as it looked now the white haired demon and the old man who was seemingly the Master of the guild fought a mental battle, each trying to measure up just how strong the other one was. Blaiddmon has also noticed this and even though he clearly understood the situation he knew that he had to do something.

"Hi everyone!" Blaiddmon greeted them in a soft yet loud voice. Needless to say it wasn't too long until mages noticed the clear difference between Vergil's cold golden eyes and Blaiddmon's cheerful ones and just like Vergil expected, they didn't look friendly, they were in fact prepared to take him on if he showed any sign of being a potential danger.

"As you see, it doesn't matter where we go it's always the same old story." Vergil said as Blaiddmon looked down with sorrow filled eyes.

"Yeah..." Smaller demon muttered and duo turned around to leave.

"Wait. Can we help you with something my boy?" Old man asked as he walked up to Vergil, who stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Now? Absolutely not. Blaiddmon wanted to join you, but since you gave us rather clear answer I wouldn't waste our time here." Vergil said with a dead serious look on his face.

"I apologize for our hostility we aren't used to demons coming here. Sure, you..." Makarov tried to say, but he was interrupted by raven haired half naked kid.

"They can't join! A demon like you will only kill us when we lower our guard!" He said as memories of another demon destroying his town and his teacher sacrificing to stop him flashed in front of his eyes.

"Gray! Let Master decide!" Red haired girl scolded him as she slammed her fist into his head.

"I heard enough. A boy probably said what most of you actually feel about us. Even if we joined with that kind of fake accepting this place could never be our home." Vergil said and was about to leave the guild with still sulking Blaiddmon on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Pink haired boy from who fought with Gray shouted and Vergil stopped as he turned around.

Looking at the pink haired boy Vergil saw the look in those eyes, kid wanted to challenge him. "I don't have time to waste on fighting the likes of you." Vergil coldly told him and this seemed to anger the boy.

"What did you say? I'll beat you to a pulp!" Natsu shouted as he jumped toward Vergil with flaming fist.

"Fire, huh?" Vergil thought as he sighed and just waited for boy to get closer.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Boy shouted as he got closer and closer much to the horror of his guild mates.

However, before small boy could reach Vergil the old Master caught him in a giant hand. "Natsu! What do you think you were doing?!" Makarov demanded as he held Natsu in his gigantic hand.

"Gramps! Let me go! I wanna fight him!" Boy, now named Natsu shouted.

"Listen to that old man kid. It could bloody well save your life." Vergil told him casually.

"Gramps! We need to fight him!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed catching everyone's attention, small Dragon Slayer never said 'we' as in fighting together.

"What are you saying Natsu?" Old Master asked as Vergil and Blaiddmon looked slightly amused at the sight in front of them, the entire guild was more shocked with Natsu's statement than anything else that happened up until then.

"He smells like blood!" Natsu revealed and Vergil grinned at the look everyone had, they were either furious or scared.

"_Humans… They always jump into conclusions…_" Vergil thought as he decided to play along.

"It must be due to our latest victims. Don't you think Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon who quickly caught on nodded.

"Yeah, there was lots of blood there." Blaiddmon answered and Natsu and the other kids took a step back as adult mages took a fighting stance.

"How can you talk about killing as if it doesn't matter to you?" Natsu asked as he took another step back.

"Because it doesn't matter to us. Lives that we took yesterday have no meaning to us. We don't actually enjoy it but it's difficult to make that smell go away." Vergil began and when he saw fear on Natsu' face he gave him a small smirk.

"You should never be alone boy. Who knows who will be the next victim, at this hour it might as well just be you." Vergil said in the coldest voice he could muster as Natsu wanted to run he really did, just like the other kids, but they were simply frozen, that demon, who was barely any older than them had suck killing intent in his eyes that they believed that they'd fall unconscious right away and he wasn't even trying to look scary that much!

"_They are monsters. Is that what a demon is? Killing machine? How could he be so cruel and yet barely be older than me? He seemed to be nice, but it was just an act, he was going to kill us._" Natsu thought as he looked at Vergil's eyes.

Suddenly Vergil took a deep breath in as he looked up. "Still…" He began as he looked toward the mages once again, this time with a smirk on his face.

"Killing anyone here just isn't what I want to do." Vergil said and Blaiddmon smiled at shocked expressions of everyone.

"Let's go, Vergil." Blaiddmon said and Vergil nodded as two demons left the guild leaving everyone to wonder just what happened.

"_Damn it! I'm a _**Dragon Slayer**_! I shouldn't have been so scared of him!_" Natsu screamed at himself in his mind as he walked out of the guild.

-With Natsu-

Natsu was walking around the town, he was sulking and didn't notice a single thing around him, something that would cost him dearly as two shadowy figures approached him and then he fell down unconscious.

"We've got out target." One man muttered.

"Let's go, Master Plamo doesn't like waiting." Other one said.

-About an hour later, in the East Forest-

Vergil and Blaiddmon walked through the forest when they suddenly faced five mountain vulcans but Vergil didn't seem to be interested in taking the fight way too seriously.

Music – Devil May Cry Anime OST – The Reaper

"Looks like we've got some company…" Blaiddmon said and Vergil sighed as vulcans attacked them. However, Vergil dashed toward vulcans and punched two of them with enough force to push them back, although remaining vulcans tried to continue their attack on two demons.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**!" Vergil called out as large sword appeared in his right hand and he swing it toward three vulcans before making small cuts on their abdomens.

"You'll pay for this!" One of the vulcans roared at Vergil who smirked.

"Come and get me. Pinky Hearts…" Vergil taunted vulcans who attacked him in pure rage.

Vergil ducked under one of the vulcan's fist and quickly landed a powerful uppercut on its chin, however, before he could continue his assault Vergil was interrupted by two vulcans attempting to punch him from opposite sides, so the young demon took this opportunity to jump up and cause two animals to hit each other.

Vergil kicked one of the three remaining vulcans with enough force to knock him right into fourth vulcan and now with four vulcans being unconscious Vergil fired Lightning Breath at them and last vulcan who was unlucky enough to be in Vergil's range. Although, he restricted himself to only hurt the group of animals instead of killing them. With five vulcans being unconscious Vergil's sword disappeared.

Music End

-Vergil's pov-

"This was boring..." I muttered as I continued walking deeper into the forest until I reached a lake.

"Are you interested in eating any fish tonight?" I asked and Blaiddmon slowly nodded and so I jumped into the lake, saw a large fish and electrified it before getting out of the water with it.

"Another meal prepared with lightning. You should have mastered the **Fire Element**." Blaiddmon said as he looked at the electrified fish.

"You do know that it's not actually a matter of your own personal choice." I replied as Dark Edge appeared once again and I cut the fish into small pieces.

"I know, but I can still complain, it's not like it'll cost me or anything." Blaiddmon said as he took a bite of his meal.

"Who knows, one day it could just as well cost you." I joked with him as we soon finished our meal and prepared to leave when we heard footsteps of someone who was running and if I had to guess he'd say that four people or rather kids approached us. Soon enough, we saw the kids from the guild with the only exception being the pink haired boy.

"You! Give Natsu back!" Black haired boy shouted at me and I was honestly surprised.

"Huh?" Blaiddmon intelligently asked although I guess I wouldn't be able to phrase my confusion any better than that either.

"Gray calm down! They are dangerous!" Brown haired girl told that kid Gray or whatever.

"Listen, we have no idea about what you are saying and we don't know where that Natsu kid is." Blaiddmon assured them but he should have known better, there was simply no way they would have ever believed us.

Red haired girl in armor step forward and a sword appeared in her hand, I suppose it's some sort of magic, **Requip**, was it? "Gray, Cana, Levy. Step back." She said and although she looked confident and fearless to the other kids Blaiddmon and I easily recognized her fear, but I'll compliment her, at least she was willing to conquer her fear if it meant saving her friends, not that I would say that it's the smartest thing to do in this situation. Can't she see that she is outmatched here?

"That's useless, girl. You can't defeat me." I told her and she gritted her teeth as she dashed toward me blindly, however before she could even touch me I blocked her sword with lightning engulfed fist and forced it out of her hands while pushing her away. This was ridiculous and Blaiddmon probably thought that as well as he looked at the my so called opponent who was on the ground.

"Erza!" three kids shouted as Gray slammed his right fist onto his left palm. "**Ice-Make: Lance**!" He shouted as three lances flew toward me.

"Useless…" I muttered as I effortlessly dodged the ice made weapons, those two had some potential, but they had a long way to go until they could even put up a fight against me.

"Give Natsu back to us!" That Erza girl demanded and I sighed.

"Listen kids, I didn't take your friend. I have no reason for something like that so beat it. I don't have time for this." I told them and they seemed to halt their attacks for a moment.

"Vergil calm down. Let me take care of this." Blaiddmon told me and I looked at him, well he was always the one with better communication ability, so I relented and he stepped forward.

"I know that it's hard to believe, but we don't want to harm any of you. Please believe us, we didn't take your friend." He told them and I looked at their faces, they seemed to finally believe us, at least a bit, if nothing else, they weren't so sure that we were the ones that took their friend.

"How can we know that you are telling the truth?" Erza asked us and I once again let Blaiddmon do the job.

"If your friend, Natsu was with us he would either be here or dead and if he was here you'd see him, if he were to be dead, you'd also be dead. As you've seen, Vergil was just toying with you." Blaiddmon explained and they finally realized the situation they were in.

"I have a question." I began and they turned their attention to me.

"How did you find us?" I asked them and they blinked.

"We just ran around looking for you." Brown haired girl admitted and I had to grin, if nothing else they amused me.

"Well since you know that we are not the ones you are searching for, just go. I'd like to get some night sleep." I told them and it seemed as if the fear finally sunk in as they left without another word.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaiddmon asked me and I smirked.

"Let's go, we could probably find that Natsu kid." I said as I concentrated on everything around me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Save The Kid<strong>_


	3. Save The Kid

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, Natsu's reaction was natural for me, he always wants to fight and prove himself so he challenged Vergil, but as he got closer he smelled blood due to his enhanced senses also it's natural to fear something or someone who can kill or at least hurt you and due to blood he sensed he believed that he was in danger, keep in mind that this isn't canon Natsu, this is a child.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy to hear that you find this story more interesting than the previous one, that's what I hoped to accomplish with this rewrite.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – Save The Kid<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last Time-<p>

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil smirked.

"Let's go, we could probably find that Natsu kid." Vergil replied as he concentrated on everything around him.

-Fairy Tail guild, about an hour later-

The group of four mages finally returned to the guild hall hoping that at least one person in the guild would know where Natsu is.

They entered the guild and saw the grim looks on everyone's faces, they failed to find him…

"Master…" Erza began she was worried about Natsu, sure she beat him up when he was fighting with Gray, but now that he was missing she would even give her cake only to get him back to the guild.

"We have to continue looking for him." Makarov said and Gray was getting irritated with everything.

"Why are we always running away from them?" He shouted surprising everyone.

"Gray…" Cana tried to calm him down but he stepped forward.

"Gramps! You are a Wizard Saint aren't you?! Why are you allowing demons to go around as they wish?! Why aren't we fighting back?! Today those demons came here!" Gray snapped at Makarov as he clenched his fists.

He gritted his teeth, he had enough of everything, Deliora had killed his parents, destroyed his village, caused the death of his teacher… Nothing good ever came from coming in contact with a demon. "We didn't do a single thing to get rid of them! Even though Natsu told us that they smelled like blood!" Gray shouted as he felt tears burning his eyes and tried to hold them back. "Why aren't we fighting back…?" Gray weakly asked as Makarov walked up to his now kneeling form and tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Gray… I understand your anger, pain and confusion but the truth is only a small number of humans can actually fight against a demon… That's the bitter truth we have to stop ourselves from going into a fight with demons, if we just rush in every fight and try to take out a demon we might just start a war…" Makarov admitted as he closed his eyes seemingly unable to get the next words out. "… One that we could never hope to win…" Makarov finally said.

"Master, if demons are going to kill whoever disobeys or attacks them then why didn't those two demons kill us?" Levy asked and Makarov paled for a moment, his kids faced a demon that could probably defeat every single mage in his guild with the only exceptions being himself and Gildarts and he didn't kill them?

"You didn't attack him, did you?" Makarov asked as a few drops of sweat rolled down his face.

"We did, but he just pushed Erza away and dodged, he didn't hurt us and neither did that dog demon. Master, they didn't seem like they wanted to harm us." Cana told him.

Sighing, Erza nodded. "He was just toying with me, but I believe that he didn't want to hurt, let alone kill us." She added.

"Do you idiots know what could have happened to you?!" Makarov scolded them, but he was confused on the inside, why would a demon allow his kids to go away unharmed?

"Please punish me Master, I am responsible for this!" Erza bowed her head down and Makarov sighed.

"Forget it, I'm just happy that you are alive. Rest now, we are going to try to find Natsu again and the four of you can join us later…" Makarov told them and they nodded.

-About half an hour earlier-

Two figures stood above the scale-patterned scarf that lied on the ground.

"It's the scarf Natsu was wearing, isn't it?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil nodded.

"I guess we are on the right track than." The white haired demon muttered as he crouched and picked up a scarf that lied on the ground in the middle of the forest.

Vergil lifted it but then saw a piece of paper. "And I suppose this is…" Vergil said as he picked the paper up as well and read its content to Blaiddmon.

"For the sake of our guild, Burning Sky, we shall accomplish our mission of capturing and bringing the **Fire** **Dragon Slayer** to the guild. We swear our loyalty to our Master, great mage Plamo…" Vergil read and Blaiddmon looked like he was trying to remember something and finally he seemingly put the pieces together.

"Muddy Water!" Blaiddmon exclaimed slightly surprising Vergil.

"Huh? What does that guild have to do with anything?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon smirked.

"You destroyed it and its name sounds way to similar to this one. You know the basic four elements are water, earth, wind and fire. Guild Muddy Water consisted of some **Water mages** and some** Earth mages** and that Wath who could probably use both of these and maybe even combine them. He mentioned that he was looking for **Dragon Slayers**!" Blaiddmon explained and Vergil remembered the entire thing.

-Flashback-

About a month ago Vergil and Blaiddmon stumbled upon a guild called Muddy Water but as it wasn't picking their interest they thought that they'd just walk by and continue their journey, however.

"Hey you!" A voice called out to them. Two demons turned around and saw about ten humans standing behind them. All of them had cloaks and masks, although some of them had water drop shaped masks and earth brown cloaks, while others had rock like masks and water colored cloaks.

"What do you want?" Vergil who was rather bored and at this point to tired to care about humans asked and as soon as humans saw his eyes they seemed to take a step back.

"You are intruding our guild's property! Prepare to pay the price!" One of the water masked man shouted at him.

"I couldn't care less, leave us alone or you'll regret it." Vergil warned them as he became a bit pissed off.

"Vergil let's just leave." Blaiddmon told him, but group of mages was already angered as they attacked the group.

"**Water Shot**! /** Stone Bullets**!" All mages shouted as water and stone made bullet like attacks approached the two demons.

"Give us a break…" Blaiddmon sighed.

"Let's show them their place. **Demon Release**…" He said as energy engulfed him for a moment and before it even disappeared he created a **Stone Wall** with his **Earth Element** and blocked the rather weak attacks and before their opponents could even blink Vergil Flash Stepped and appeared behind them.

"He's fast!" One of them exclaimed, but that was the last thing he would say in a while as Vergil dashed toward the group and knocked out him and three other mages with a couple of punches while Blaiddmon who was now a dark brown two meters tall werewolf looking demon standing on two feet and with bat like wings on his back emerged from his cover and knocked out another three of them by simply dashing between them and Vergil punched another one before both demons kicked the remaining two, each one taking out the one target.

"That was refreshing." Vergil muttered as Blaiddmon transformed back into his regular form.

"I'll have to agree." Small demon agreed and Vergil glanced toward the guild before making his mind.

"Let's pay them a visit." He said and Blaiddmon nodded as Vergil kicked the main doors down.

"Where is your Master?" Vergil demanded to know, however he was met with not so friendly welcome as about ninety mages dressed just like the ones he and Blaiddmon had knocked out were.

"Wait!" A voice boomed and two demons looked up to see a brown haired man sitting on the throne above his subordinates.

"Talk about an idiot, just because he is sitting in some throne of his, it doesn't mean that he has the right to order around." Vergil thought and Blaiddmon had the similar thoughts as two demons stared blankly at the guild Master.

"My name is Wath, the Master of the Muddy Water guild. I've seen your ability and I'd like to offer you a place in my guild, I am aware that you are a demon, but if you pledge your loyalty to me I'll over look it. After we get a **Dragon Slayer** or two and with you two demons we will be unstoppable, especially when we join forces with my brother's guild." Wath said and Vergil let out a loud snort as Blaiddmon laughed.

"Two of us? Join the likes of you?" Blaiddmon mocked and Vergil spat on the guild floor.

"Not in a million years." The white haired demon told them and this angered the remaining mages as they prepared to attack.

"Let me take care of this. I'll be quick." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded, Vergil took a small breath in and let out a loud and rather threatening roar that made him sound like a tiger and in an instant all the mages with the exception of Wath were unconscious while Wath himself fell down to his knees paralyzed in fear.

"Please! Do whatever you want, take anything you'd like just don't hurt me!" Wath begged.

"I don't have any interest in anything that you might have." Vergil told him and Blaiddmon looked at his friend with somewhat of a worried glance.

"_Out of everything Vergil can do that type of roar is the most dangerous one, for him that is, while some of his techniques damage his body and cause him pain, roaring that has low frequency brings out the more demonic side of the demons, the more often you roar, the more chances you have of going berserk… its good thing that he almost never used the frequency lower than this one…_" Blaiddmon thought.

"While I'd normally leave you be, you said that you want to be unstoppable, and while you are nothing but a poser you could prove to be an annoyance to common people so I guess this is the end for your guild." Vergil said as multiple lightning shot from his body and destroyed the guild, although he did keep in mind to make the boulders and destroyed parts of the building land anywhere but on the human mages.

"Let's get the Rune Knights. If this is one of those dark guilds they'll be happy to take them into custody." Blaiddmon said and Vergil nodded much to horror of the guild Master, it appeared that his guild as in fact one of the dark guilds.

"Go and get, them, I'll make sure they don't run away." Vergil told him and Blaiddmon left.

-Flashback ends-

"I guess we could pay Wath a visit, he is in jail isn't he?" Vergil questioned and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Let's go." Blaiddmon said and two demons began quickly moving to the jail that held Wath captive, one thing was for sure, that man won't be happy to see them.

-Burning Sky guild, the next morning-

Natsu had finally woken up on the cold floor of one of the rooms in to him an unknown place. To make matters worse he was chained and he wasn't alone…

"Where am I?" Natsu questioned, but then he suddenly noticed the fact that is scarf was missing.

"Igneel's scarf! Where is it?!" Natsu shouted as he looked around desperate to find it.

"My men dropped it somewhere." Plamo said as he looked at Natsu who stood up and tried to attack him but he was pulled back by the chains around his arms and legs.

"Let me go!" Natsu shouted at the man who just chuckled.

"It's hard to imagine that you are the Dragon Slayer. Someone as weak as you…" Plamo said but then chuckled at Natsu's anger.

"But once we train you, you'll be a powerful mage, worthy of your title, the strongest weapon of our guild." Plamo dreamily said.

"Like hell I will! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted, however Plamo easily dodged the beam of fire.

"You are going to be an interesting brat to have around." Plamo said as he smirked.

-In Fairy Tail-

Everyone finally returned from the all night of searching and they couldn't find a single clue that would lead them to the missing mage. They had came into a conclusion that all the clues were either picked up by some random stranger or they never even existed.

"A perfect kidnapping…" Makarov muttered.

"Natsu…" Erza, Gray, Cana and Levy muttered.

-With Vergil and Blaiddmon-

Vergil and Blaiddmon were in front of the two Rune Knights that guarded the main doors to the cells.

"Let me pass, I need to see someone." Vergil told them but even thought two knights were intimidated by the demon's eyes they didn't fall back.

"We can't do it sir!" One of them said and Vergil was getting irritated, for the entire half an hour he's been trying to do this the nicer way and the last drop had filled the cup about a minute ago, now it was over with the nice trying, his eyes turned into those of a killer, a cold stare fixed right onto two knights, killing them on the inside.

"Let us pass… Now!" Vergil thundered and two knights moved out of his path as they allowed him to get in.

Vergil and Blaiddmon looked pleased as they located Wath right away.

"Wath." Vergil said and former guild Master turned around as horror filled his eyes and he backed away as much as he could.

"Well, would you look at that, wherever he goes, Vergil just makes a new people that are scared to death of him… He simply breathes the harmony and peace into everyone he meets…" Blaiddmon thought but he had to smile a bit, Vergil did have his moments where he could be gently and friendly, albeit they were rare. Not to mention that his friend came a long way from the person he once was.

-Vergil's pov-

Wath was scared to death and that could be noticed by anyone and while I didn't feel like ever seeing him again I wanted to know if he had any information.

"W-What d-do you want?" He asked me and I smirked.

"I'll give you two choices." I told him and he started sweating, he already knew that I wasn't the one who messed around.

"You'll answer my questions. Then I'll leave you be." I told him and he smirked.

"Ask." He told me and I shot him a dangerous look as his demeanor changed back to timid and scared one.

"Do you know anything about the guild named Burning Sky?" I asked and his eyes widened and I knew that he was debating over answering or not.

"I do." He finally answered, a good choice as well, if he said 'No' I'd know that he was lying because he thought about what to answer and then I'd just force him to help me.

"Where is it?" I asked him and he told me the exact location of the guild.

-About ten minutes later-

"Well that went easily." Blaiddmon told me as we began going to the Burning Sky guild.

"Whatever, let's just get that kid out of there." I told him and he had a sly grin on his face

"Why do you want to help Natsu?" He asked me and I sighed.

"His friends looked willing to fight me if he was with me I find that courageous, plain stupid, but also respectable, so I'll help them out by helping him. Also, he seems like an interesting kid." I told him and Blaiddmon let out a small chuckle as we continued going forward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. You might be confused as to why things are going this way. But let me explain it. When I created Vergil and Blaiddmon I created a world, full of demons and by that I right away changed the history of the universe, it's just that I never knew how exactly to do it. I'm going to link original storyline and this storyline and yet make it different. Demons exist here and humans are aware of them. Why? Well demons would from time to time interact with humans in a way that was never good for humans, killings, destructions demons caused this to the humans, thus humans are afraid of Vergil and Blaiddmon. Makarov lived for too many years to not know about the power that demons have so he naturally refuses to do anything as long as they don't pose a threat to his family or Magnolia.<strong>_

_**If Vergil was to attack Fairy Tail or Magnolia we'd have a Vergil VS Makarov and at this point Vergil would put up a decent fight but he'd lose in the end. Also humans are aware of demons but know little to nothing about how things work in the Demon World itself, they have no idea about the existence of the Demon Hunters thus the name 'Black Thunder' that has rather huge meaning in the Demon World has no meaning to humans. More about demons interacting with humans in the history will be revealed through the story.**_

_**Also the reasons why I made Vergil roar and sound like a tiger are the next ones.**_

_**-Demons are, at least here far closer to animals in sense of the instinct and some traits like low frequency, rather than to the humans with whom some of them barely share an appearance and language.**_

_**-For those who don't know this, the tiger's intimidating roar has the power to paralyze the animal that hears it and that even includes experienced human trainers. When a tiger roars the sound will rattle and paralyze the victim and although its not proved it's suspected that it is caused by the low frequencies and loudness of the sound. That's exactly what Vergil's roaring is when he chooses it to be, loud sound with low frequency capable of paralyzing or even knocking out the victim.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Vergil VS Plamo<strong>_


	4. Vergil VS Plamo

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapter.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Vergil VS Plamo<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil and Blaiddmon kept going forward until they finally came to a castle in the middle of an forest.<p>

"That's it, isn't it?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil nodded as he located the guild name 'Burning Sky'.

"There's no questioning that." Vergil replied as Blaiddmon jumped onto Vergil's shoulder.

"Well, at least you can test your new technique." Blaiddmon suddenly noticed as Vergil made a small cut on his thumb and picked up a nearby rock before he drew the lower part of his tattoo on it, the capital letter 'B' with multiple lightning striking it.

"I guess." He said as he threw a rock that went to the building and as Vergil concentrated it was reaching the roof. Vergil felt that it landed due to his technique tracking down his own blood as he closed his eyes.

"**Cold Blooded**…." Vergil muttered as he and Blaiddmon disappeared in blue flames and appeared in the same blue flames on the roof of the castle with Vergil having his right hand on the rock. Vergil breathed in a couple of deep breaths as he recovered, it was still a new technique for him and it took a lot out of him, but at least it made things like this much easier. His trained eyes adjusted to his surrounding, facing him with four towers at the each edge of the caste, he easily understood that there was at least one mage in each one of those, but there could be more. He lied down on the roof as he observed everything.

Blaiddmon jumped off of his shoulder and joined him before small dog carefully moved down to edge of the roof, just above one of the towers. Being small made it easy for Blaiddmon to roam around the shadowed places and guards only looking forward instead of checking out the roof from time to time helped them out as well.

Suddenly Blaiddmon dropped into the tower through and opening in the wall and slammed his body into guard's head thus successfully knocking out the unaware guard. Vergil observed for a single moment before he followed in Blaiddmon's steps and jumped into the tower where the unconscious guard laid.

"So far so good." Blaiddmon finally uttered a word and Vergil nodded.

"Well we do have to be careful, a wrong move could cause them to hurt the kid." Vergil muttered as he took off the man's red cape and pale blue wind themed mask and put them on.

"That cape is a bit to big for you." Blaiddmon observed and Vergil just shrugged, it didn't really matter as long as it did the job.

"Let's go." Vergil muttered as Blaiddmon nodded and went under the cape that allowed him to hide as he lay on top of Vergil's head.

Vergil walked out of the tower and casually walked through the castle, occasionally waving a 'Hello' to other mages and then reached the main hall, he sat down on one of the chairs and observed, it was just a usual guild hall, about the same size of the Fairy Tail's one, but this one had nothing but tables and chairs. About an hour passed and finally Vergil noticed the only unmasked man who got in, he supposed that it was Plamo but decided to keep his cover for a bit longer.

"Fellow mages! We finally have a **Dragon Slayer** in our guild!" Plamo exclaimed happily as Vergil's eyes narrowed and other mages cheered, Natsu was sure to be here…

"He is still just a kid but when we train him he will be our strongest weapon!" Plamo exclaimed again and Vergil clenched his fist, this guy was pissing him off as much as Wath did.

"Then we will go and find the bastard that took down and sent my dear brother Wath to the jail!" Plamo continued and Vergil finally realized everything. Wath felt betrayed because Plamo didn't get him out of jail and that's why he actually helped him find Plamo's guild.

"Master. I offer to watch over the **Dragon Slayer**." Vergil said and Plamo looked at him.

"It shall not be needed, he is in my personal quarters, under my watch." Plamo told him and Vergil frowned, there goes his chance of getting to the kid without fighting, but at least now he knew where Natsu was.

"Master! Someone attacked us! One of the guards is knocked out and the intruder is masked into one of our own!" Suddenly one of mages burst in and Vergil growled to himself, it was time for action.

"It's action time." He muttered as Blaiddmon jumped out of his cape.

"**Demon Release**." Blaiddmon announced as he transformed in front of the utterly confused mages.

"Vergil! Find Natsu! I got this!" Blaiddmon shouted as his energy burst up and floor began breaking under his feet.

"I'll leave this to you." Vergil replied as he rushed after Plamo, however about twenty mages blocked his way as Plamo moved back to his personal quarters, seemingly to get Natsu.

Vergil was quick to move as he knocked out one of the mages with a simple punch, however remaining nineteen jumped at him causing him to smirk.

"Idiots…" Vergil muttered as his body became engulfed in a rather intensive lightning which sent back and paralyzed his opponents. He proceeded to knock each one of them out while not killing either one of them.

"So much for them…" Vergil muttered as he followed after Plamo into the quarters of the guild Master.

-With Blaiddmon-

Blaiddmon was also doing a rather quick work as he used the **Earth Element** to hit unprepared mages and he combined it with physical attacks.

A couple of mages lunged at Blaiddmon who surprisingly used **Flame Shot** to take them out.

"Well, the only one left is Plamo…" Blaiddmon said as he observed the unconscious mages around him and transformed back to his usual form as he ent down the hall that led to the quarters where Plamo most likely held Natsu.

-With Vergil-

Vergil knocked down the door with his foot and saw Natsu standing by the wall chained with Plamo trying desperately to find keys.

"You got scared? Like your brother?" Vergil asked and this seemed to get to Plamo.

"My brother? Wath? You were the one that destroyed his guild?" Plamo demanded to know.

"What about it?" Vergil asked casually as he noticed Natsu's confused and utterly shocked look.

"You? Why are you here?!" Natsu asked shouting at Vergil who simply ignored him.

"You… **Burning Punch**!" Plamo shouted in anger as flame created fist lung toward Vergil who easily stepped aside and dodged it before dashing toward Plamo.

"That's not going to work." Vergil told him as he prepared to punch Plamo with **Lightning Fist**, however Plamo enveloped his body in wind that stopped Vergil's lightning but Vergil only smirked as he pushed forward and punched Plamo with is bare fist, although he did get a couple of small scratches.

"Wind might be a good choice against me, but that's not going to help you." Vergil said as he smirked.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**." Vergil muttered as his Devil Arm appeared in his hand, however he felt air around him heating up as it suddenly exploded.

"Demon!" Natsu shouted knowing that this demon could probably help him if he wanted to.

"Shut up brat!" Vergil shouted as he appeared behind Plamo who fell over with a cut over his chest and right shoulder.

"I didn't cut too deep. You can still leave." Vergil warned the man who became even more enraged.

"I will not allow you to destroy my dream! The ultimate guild shall be mine! If I can't have this one than no one will have him!" Plamo shouted as he stood up and pointed his hand toward Natsu as slashes off wind charged at the chained **Dragon Slayer** threatening to cut the boy in small pieces.

"Kid!" Vergil shouted as he **Flash Stepped** in front of Natsu and blocked the wind slices with his lightning.

Wind cut into his arms as it shredded his clothes to a certain extent.

"Don't fuck around!" Vergil shouted as lightning intensified and then overpowered the wind.

"You dared to kidnap, chain him up and then even attacked this kid while he had no way to defend himself…" Vergil began as his lightning almost completely overpowered the wind.

"Do you really believe that you can make it out of here alive after all that? This kid has a family!" Vergil shouted as he collected a deep breath and attacked.

"**Lightning Breath**!" Vergil exclaimed as huge attack vaporized Plamo, Vergil had won and Blaiddmon finally arrived.

"Took you a bit too long." Blaiddmon commented as he observed Vergil's cuts and smiled, he knew that Vergil got most of them if not all of them by protecting the kid.

"Shut up." Vergil said as he destroyed the chains with ease and Natsu fell down onto his knees…

"Did you have to kill him?" Natsu asked and Vergil sighed.

"I don't need to answer to you. I did what I felt was right, I will not live knowing that I didn't do something just because others see it as wrong." Vergil told him and Natsu looked down.

Vergil looked down at Natsu while Blaiddmon sat on his shoulder. "Come on kid, you are free now." Vergil told him but Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know where to go." Natsu told them and Blaiddmon laughed a bit while Vergil scowled.

"Well, we'll take you there." Blaiddmon said and Vergil's eyes widened.

As the white haired demon tried to say something Natsu beat him to it… "Thanks a lot! You two really are good guys!" Natsu thanked them and Vergil frowned.

"Fine, you won…" Vergil relented as he began walking out and motioned for Natsu to follow him.

"Wait up!" Natsu shouted as he began running after Vergil and Blaiddmon before he finally caught up with them and began walking at the two demons' pace.

"Why did you save me?" Natsu asked and Vergil looked at the smaller boy.

"Your friends." Vergil said as if it explained everything.

"What about them?" Natsu asked again.

"Your friends looked willing to fight me if you were with me I find that courageous, plain stupid, but also respectable, so I helped them out by helping you." Vergil explained and Natsu grinned. Small boy was happy and Vergil could see it, so he allowed himself a small grin.

"Were you using **Requip**?" Natsu asked and Vergil shook his head much to Natsu's surprise.

"That's special ability we demons can use. By binding our soul to certain weapon we can summon it whenever we need it. It doesn't require magic so it's not **Requip**. Weapons that can be used like this are called Devil Arms." Vergil explained although Natsu had somewhat confused look.

"It doesn't matter. You'll understand one day." Blaiddmon said.

"Have you heard about the Dragons?" Natsu asked and Vergil was starting to get annoyed, hoping that a 'No' even though he did would shut the boy up he replied.

"I haven't." He said and this unfortunately had a completely different effect on Natsu.

"Well Igneel is a really cool! He is huge and strong!" Boy began and Blaiddmon chuckled at Vergil's misfortune as Natsu continued talking about Igneel for at least fifteen minutes before Vergil finally grew tired of it.

"Enough! I've heard more than I want to know!" Vergil snapped at Natsu who stopped talking right away.

"Sorry, I just get easily annoyed when someone talks too much…" Vergil uttered an apology as he ran his fingers through his hair and Natsu grinned.

"Then you want to hear more?" Natsu asked and Vergil resisted an urge to punch the kid.

"No." Vergil told him, but it didn't stop the kid as he began talking about Igneel once again.

"_This is ridiculous_…" Vergil thought.

"Why don't you just knock him out?" He heard a voice inside of his head.

"_I don't feel like knocking the kid out…_" Vergil replied in his thoughts.

"I suppose he does make things more lively." Voice said again.

"_Yeah, I suppose you are right, Anshoku._" Vergil replied.

-About five hours later, hill near Magnolia-

Vergil, Blaiddmon and Natsu finally reached Magnolia.

"This is it kid. You can go on your own now." Vergil said and began walking away.

"Um, demon." Natsu called out as Vergil stopped and looked at Natsu.

"What is it now kid?" Vergil asked.

"Thanks! I'll tell Gramps about this. Next time you come to Fairy Tail join us!" Natsu said and Vergil's eyes widened a bit as Blaiddmon smiled.

"Thanks Natsu!" Blaiddmon replied.

"Hey, demons! What are your names?" Natsu asked.

"_Seriously, he heard us talking. How come he didn't figure out our names?_" Vergil asked himself.

"My name is Blaiddmon." Blaiddmon happily introduced himself.

"Vergil Leonidas." Vergil said with a smirk.

"You two aren't as bad as you look. Although, you still smell like blood." Natsu said and Vergil grinned.

"Actually I smell like demon's blood." Vergil pointed out.

"Why would you smell like demon's blood? Aren't demons hurting humans?" Natsu asked.

"You'll understand one day, if we meet again." Blaiddmon told him and Natsu pouted.

"Stay…" Natsu said in something that seemed like desperation.

"We won't." Vergil simply stated as Blaiddmon jumped onto his shoulder and two demons disappeared.

-Somewhere else-

Vergil walked through the forest with Blaiddmon now happily grinning as he sat on Vergil's shoulder.

"You seem happy." Vergil pointed out.

"I know you are happy as well." Blaiddmon said as Vergil looked at him with a somewhat amused expression.

"Really now? And why would I be happy?" Vergil asked with a smirk.

"Because of Natsu, he is the first human in a long time that actually thanked us." Blaiddmon answered.

"He is somewhat of an idiot though, but he is a good kid, I'll give him that." Vergil admitted.

"If we return back to Magnolia, can we give Fairy Tail another chance?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil looked up to the sky before sighed.

"We'll see. One person might be enough of a reason for us to be there, but whether we join or not, depends on the guild itself." Vergil said.

-In Fairy Tail-

Everyone was getting desperate now, Natsu wasn't coming back… But then, the doors opened and Natsu entered the guild.

"I'm back!" Natsu shouted starling the mages of the guild.

"Natsu!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry. I got kidnapped by some guys, but then those two demons from a few days ago came and saved me!" Natsu said shocking the entire guild.

"What?!" Entire guild screamed.

"Yeah, I thought that he was scary, but he came and helped me. It was kind of scary, he is only a little bit older than Erza but he was on entirely different level." Natsu said as he clenched his fist.

"What was that?" Erza who was enraged by the fact that even Natsu noticed the difference between the demon's power and her own, asked but Natsu was surprisingly not scared.

"I'm telling the truth. He took that guild Master out like it was nothing. He can use something like **Requip** and he is **Lightning Mage**. Vergil, that's his name and his friend is Blaiddmon." Natsu finished explaining and by now everyone looked at him with utter surprise written all over their faces.

"Gramps, if he returns, let him join." Natsu said and Makarov sighed.

"If he returns we will consider that." He finally said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beginning Arc – Finished<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia: (I'm going to have this at the end of every arc to give you a possible events that could have happened in the arc)<strong>_

_**-This arc was supposed to last longer and actually go up until Mira joined the guild.**_

_**-Blaiddmon was supposed to kill the guard, but then I felt that it would be downright out of Blaiddmon's character to kill a human who didn't actually do something to him or Vergil.**_

_**-Blaiddmon was supposed to use darkness, not fire.**_

_**-Current younger generation minus Natsu (Erza, Gray, Levy and Cana) were supposed to find Natsu around the time of Vergil confronting Plamo and watch the battle between Vergil and Plamo.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to sned Plamo to the jail.**_

_**-Natsu was supposed to find out about Vergil being a Demon Hunter.**_

_**-Vergil and Blaiddmon were supposed to join Fairy Tail at the end of the arc when they got Natsu back to Magnolia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Birth Of Trust<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Meeting<strong>_


	5. Meeting

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest – Thank you for reviewing and I'm really honored by your thought, although I can't actually make stories forever, I mean I did decided to live forever or to die trying, but I think I'll die trying… Morbid jokes aside, I will make number of stories with Vergil as my main character and probably some separate one-shots as well, so I do hope that when I stop writing that I'll have at least about 15 stories. As for my updates well at this point I've updated on daily basics but, that's only because of two reasons, I've been writing an original content which I find easier to write then writing down the episodes of arc with certain amount of changes. The second one is the fact that lately I've been far more successful in organizing my time thus it gave me more time to write. Hopefully things will stay that way and I'll be able to update as often as possible.<strong>_

_**Blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it and that fight was more of an introduction it's not anything too action packed, but I hoped that I'll at the very least make it entertaining.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 2 – Birth Of Trust<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – Meeting<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed since Vergil and Blaiddmon left Magnolia and now they had finally arrived to yet another village, after passing through two towns and another village and receiving the same treatment like in Magnolia when it came to ordinary humans they weren't really hopeful about new village. However shouting caught their attention as they approached a big group of people who threw rocks toward one house.<p>

-Vergil's pov-

What's with these humans? First they do this to us and now they are turning against their own kind... I'll never understand them... Although after what they did back then I suppose I shouldn't be that surprised.

"Blaiddmon, what do you think is going on?" I quietly asked.

"I'm not sure, let's take a closer look." He suggested and I nodded as we got behind the group that was oblivious to our presence.

"Get out!" One of the humans shouted as he threw yet another rock at the house.

"Get out of the village!" Another shouted.

"How long are you gonna stay?!" One asked rather harshly. I didn't like them, they were trying to make someone leave and it looks like those people couldn't or didn't want to defend themselves so I approached the house until I was almost in front of the house, it seems like villagers thought that I was one of them or simply chose to ignore me, for whatever reason they seemed to have more important business.

"Demon-possessed!" Now this one surprised me and angered me to be frank. What's so wrong with someone to cause these bastards to call him or her a demon.

"Your family is cursed!" I heard and gritted my teeth, they were seriously starting to piss me off…

"As long as you're here misfortune will continue in this village." They continued stooping lower and lower as I jumped up finally catching their attention, however, one of the rocks flew toward the window and broke it before I could stop it to make matters worse it hit one of the... kids... I was frozen... shocked... disgusted... you name it. Whatever she did to them, if she even did anything she didn't deserve this, she was a human… Their own kind, not that I could judge them, I am the one that goes around killing my own kind… Either way my body was frozen and I could notice that Blaiddmon had similar thoughts, but my eyes never left three kids in the room. Tall white haired boy in a suit, a small white haired girl in a pink dress that was hugging another girl who was wearing a cloak, she was the one that got hit by the rock.

"Mira-nee are you okay?" Smaller girl asked.

"Sorry it's all my fault." Girl who I supposed was called Mira apologized and confused me. Villagers were the ones who should apologize here, not her.

"It's not your fault!" Boy assured her but she lifted her right hand.

Bandages fell off of her arm and I saw it clearly, demonic arm... Now everything made sense. "This wouldn't have happened." She said, I understood that she was a human who somehow partially transformed into a demon and because of that... Because of that she was treated like this! I jumped down and was about to kill every single one of those humans when a small girl opened the window.

"Mira-nee defeated the demon that was doing bad things in the church! She did it for the village... This is too cruel! She was possessed because she defeated the demon. It's not Mira-nee's fault!" Small girl shouted and I looked up to see her crying.

"Stop it Lisanna." I heard that girl with demonic arm saying and then sobbing.

"Don't cry Elfman." She once again said but the villagers didn't stop they continued and I had enough of them as my power surged up.

-Third pov-

Vergil's power grew stronger as his anger filled his heart.

"I almost want to pity those bastards…" Blaiddmon muttered as he saw angry expression on Vergil's face

"Say another word and you'll all die here!" He shouted as lightning surrounded him and villagers took few steps back.

"If you know what's good for you run as far as you can because I'm seriously pissed off." Vergil threatened and the villagers knew that he is serious so they had no other choice but to retreat. Vergil was about to walk away when the doors opened and small girl stepped out of the house.

"Wait... Please come in..." She said and he turned around making her eyes widen.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blaiddmon asked and he nodded.

"You helped us... You couldn't be so bad..." She said and Vergil nodded as two demons joined her. Two demons were led to the room where other two siblings were and as soon as they came in golden eyes met sapphire blue ones.

"You are a demon..." Mira muttered and Vergil nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." He assured her and she was slightly surprised.

"I heard your voice out there. Thanks for standing up for us." Mira thanked him and two looked at each other's eyes once again, there wasn't any fear in her eyes which surprised Vergil, as small bond began forming between human who would later be known as "The Demon" and a real demon.

"_If he wanted he could have already attacked us... And now that I have this arm, I can't call myself a human so what's the point of being scared of demons?_" Mira thought.

"_A human without any fear in her eyes, amusing..._" Vergil thought.

"What's with those villagers? What they were doing was just too cruel." Blaiddmon said.

"It's because of my arm. We can't stay here any longer." Mira said.

"But, you helped them. Your sister said so. You are a human they shouldn't act like that." Blaiddmon pointed out and Vergil snorted.

"Blaiddmon, you should already know how most of the humans act. They see something they don't understand, can't control, or can't defeat and they'll try to make it disappear from their lives." Vergil said and then looked toward the village.

"Humans are afraid of us, and powers we have. If a human comes in any kind of close contact with demons they will face the same treatment as demons." Vergil finished and then frowned.

"_And they should be… Because we bloody well deserve to perish from this world after everything we did…_" Vergil thought as memory of a woman breathing out her very last breath telling him that she loved him made him get a solemn expression. She loved him and he had killed her…

"But Mira-nee defeated a demon! She didn't help him or anything like that!" Boy defended his sister and this pulled Vergil out of his memories.

"I said any kind of close contact. Become a demon's friend and you'll pay, kill it and you'll pay. If a human has enough power to kill the demon than that human has too much power and because of that power those weaker than her or him will most likely end up being scared of that human." Vergil said and turned his attention toward Mira.

"Because your powers overpowered that demon you might be treated like a hero, but sooner or later they will show you that they are actually scared of your powers." Vergil explained and Mira looked at her arm.

"What happened to me?" She asked and Vergil looked at her.

"I'm not sure I have never seen anything like that. I have seen humans being possessed by the demons, but your case is special for some reason. I can't feel a demonic presence in you so I guess it's some sort of magic. But I only have knowledge about basic magic, so I can't say for sure." Vergil admitted.

"That old man in Fairy Tail could probably know something about this." Blaiddmon suggested.

"It's their decision. Do you want to come with us?" Vergil asked.

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know your names." Mira said and Vergil rubbed the back of his head while Blaiddmon smiled nervously.

"Sorry, we forgot…" Blaiddmon said, causing small girl to chuckle a bit.

"I am Blaiddmon and he is Vergil Leonidas. It's nice to meet you." Blaiddmon introduced them.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, these are my siblings, Elfman and Lisanna." Mira said and Vergil nodded.

"So do you want to come with us?" Blaiddmon hopefully asked.

"Lead the way." Mira answered when her siblings nodded.

"As you wish. We can leave as soon as you are ready." Vergil said and got out of the house.

"We'll wait outside of your house." Blaiddmon said as he followed Vergil.

-Outside, Vergil's pov-

I honestly don't like listening to people talking, but I can't help it, being a demon was more often than not rather useful, but sensitive hearing was something I often didn't like, and this is one of the situations that I hated the most… Blaiddmon said that we'll wait for them in front of their house but with my sensitive hearing I could hear what they were talking, at least they could have closed the window, that way I probably couldn't be able to hear them clearly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" That boy, Elfman was it, asked.

"We can't stay in the village. They seem to know someone who could tell me what this is." Mirajane answered and in her voice I could hear that she wasn't eager to go with us.

"Mira-nee if you don't want to go with them, we can go on our own." Her, I supposed, younger sister told her.

"No." Her reply surprised me, she wasn't eager to go with us, yet she refused to go without us. That girl was either stupid or crazy…

"If I can't control myself, I could hurt you if we are alone, but with those demons with us I can at least hope that they will kill or at least stop me." She dared to say. She thought that we would kill a human? Well, yes, I did kill my fair share of humans as well, but I wouldn't kill her just like that, but still… Was it really that bad to have demonic powers?

"I'll look around to see if there are any demons around." I said and Blaiddmon nodded. Why was I leaving? I don't know… I couldn't care less… I didn't want it to be like this, but her words… I'd rather not hear them again…

I wasted about half an hour searching for any kind of demons, but I found none, but at least I had a chance to take a look at this village, not that I could do it peacefully with all those things being thrown at me, hell I even ended up catching perfectly fine tomato which was thrown at me. These humans surely don't value their food when they can waste it for something like this. I sniffed it to see if there is anything suspicious in it and when I saw it was just your normal tomato I took it and placed it inside of my backpack, food should never be thrown away without a good reason.

The village was rather plain, almost exactly the same bunch of houses with small backyards. If I didn't see how they acted I would have probably thought that this is a good place for settling down. Anyway, I made my way back to the siblings' house where I noticed three of them getting out with backpacks on their backs.

"We are ready." Mirajane said and Blaiddmon nodded as he jumped on my left shoulder.

-Wath's prison cell, third pov-

Wath sat on the floor of his cell suddenly growing more and more tired.

"What's happening to me?" Wath asked himself.

"You are changing…" A malicious voice said as Wath's eyes snapped open.

"Who is there?!" Wath demanded to know.

"A friend…" The way voice had said that word made it sound evil as Wath felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You want to make Leonidas Vergil pay don't you Wath?" Voice asked and Wath's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Wath asked and voice chuckled evilly.

"I know everything. I can give you the power you need. I can give you your dead brother's abilities and give you the power of Light Magic as well, but that's not all." Voice began talking.

"My brother's? Plamo died?" Wath asked, downright shocked and struck with grief.

"Yes, Vergil killed him. I'll power you up ten times in addition to already mentioned power. So Wath… Do you want it? Do you want revenge? For your brother and your guild?" Voice asked and Wath nodded as .

"What do I need to do?" Wath asked as voice let out another evil chuckle.

"I've already killed all the guards. All you need to do is get out, I've also selected fourteen criminals, the most powerful criminals in this prison, you will take them and train for a month, after that start attacking towns until you find Vergil." Voice told him as it became weaker and weaker.

"Leonidas Vergil! You'll die!" Wath shouted as magic shot up from his body and he broke out of the prison to find it in bloody mess…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Rough Start<strong>_


	6. Rough Start

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>halobeast – Thank you for reviewing, I agree about the grammar, although it is far better than it was a couple of years ago and I do make sure to check for grammar and spelling mistakes before I update the chapter it could use a bit of work.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, this part probably one of the only parts that won't actually be too edited. I'll have to admit that chapter that cover this part of the Dark Slayer story is the one that I didn't mind.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing, as for the grand grandmother, it was Mira.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – Rough Start<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Vergil's pov-<p>

Hours passed in silent walk toward Magnolia and we began losing daylight so I finally decided to stop.

"I take it you would use a break until the morning. Am I right?" I asked and looked at the trio behind me for the first time since we began walking. The siblings were tired, especially the small girl, Lisanna.

"I'm hungry. Mira-nee do you have any food?" She asked as three siblings sat down on the grass.

"Sorry, Lisanna, I thought that we could find something in this forest when we decide to rest. I'll go and find us something to eat." Mirajane said and stood up.

"Catch." I said as I threw that same tomato someone threw at me toward the siblings, Mirajane caught it and looked at me slightly confused.

"That's all I have, give it to your sister and stay here. I'll look around for something to eat and drink." I said and she looked skeptical.

"If I wanted to kill you I definitely wouldn't have used poison. As much as you'll find it hard to believe even demons have some principles. I will never resort to any kind of poison." I said and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?" She asked and I smirked.

"A demon like me could never earn the human's trust only by standing up for that human. I knew all along that you don't trust me or my friend, at least give us a chance we can't treat you worse than your own villagers did." I said in softest voice I could muster, I glanced at Blaiddmon and saw that he was more than shocked by my tone but I guess it's only natural, I almost never talked like that, no matter who I was talking to.

"Rest until I get there, I'll return with some fire woods and we'll set fire, I'll try to find some fruits while I'm at it." I told them and motioned toward Blaiddmon before continuing.

"Blaiddmon will stay here with you, just in case something unexpected happens." I said and left the group on their own for now.

Since we were currently in the forest finding woods for fire wasn't hard and I managed to find some apples in quick search through the forest, I also found a small lake in the middle of the forest. To be frank, I'm not sure how clean this water is but it will do when we boil it. So I took the metal bottle out of my bag and filled it with water.

"Damn… How come I never take more bottles?" I began cursing my lack of need for water. I just didn't need to drink anything due to being a demon and my bottle has been empty for around three days and now that I had a human company I cursed not having enough space for water. Well, I hoped that they would have at least one more bottle so that we could fill it with water.

With about a liter of water, ten apples and an armful of woods, I returned to where siblings and Blaiddmon rested.

"Here are some apples, eat them while I return with something else. Blaiddmon will get the fire on and then leave this until it boils just in case it's not good for drinking. There is a lake nearby so if any of you feel the need to wash up anything feel free to do that. I'll take you there when we eat." I said and three siblings nodded.

"Vergil-san?" Elfman called out to me.

"What is it?" I asked and looked at him.

"Do you need any help?" He asked as Blaiddmon lit the fire with a small shot of his **Fire Element**.

"No, thank you. You three probably aren't used to walking for this long, so you should rest as much as you can. Although, I appreciate your offer." I said and Mirajane shot her brother a disapproving look.

"Someone sure knows how to be suspicious." I remarked and suddenly heard a small suppressed giggle from Lisanna.

"Don't Lisanna." Her older sister hushed her and wrapped her left arm around her in a protective manner causing me to let out a long sigh.

"Suit yourself." I muttered and left them alone once again.

Why am I even doing this? She isn't scared but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't trust us. It doesn't matter what I say or how I act… Wait why do I even care about whether some human trusts me or not?!

"You still don't get it?" All too familiar voice in my head asked.

Huh? Anshoku? Is there something I'm failing to realize?

"I'll be blunt. Don't play around Vergil. Falling in love could be dangerous for you. Stop while you can." He warned me and I frowned.

I'm not falling for that girl. As you have probably seen she doesn't trust me so we will separate as soon as we get to Magnolia. Anyway you shouldn't forget that I am a demon.

"And you shouldn't forget that you were once only a half demon. If it wasn't for me you would have remained being one. Being only a Cambion doesn't suit you." Anshoku arrogantly said.

I'm perfectly fine with being a Cambion, but I need your power to defeat that bastard. And even if I was still a Cambion there is no way any human could ever know that, as long as I don't tell them they will never know. And I intend to keep my mother's identity a secret, if it was to be revealed it would raise many questions. After all a demon impregnating a human is unheard of.

"You got that right, yet since you yourself refuse to fall for a demon I guess that you either won't have any kids, or you'll follow Sparda's footsteps." Anshoku replied.

There's no way I'm going to allow that to myself…

"Vergil, don't let the guilt guide your life, if you want to protect someone, protect them, but you can't protect anyone with the way you are, fighting on your own is one thing, fighting to protect someone is entirely different." Anshoku told me and I frowned, I knew that he was right…

Shut up and leave me alone…

"As you wish." Anshoku said and I snorted as I continued walking through the forest when I heard something moving close to me. I turned around and saw two young rabbits and an older rabbit.

"Sorry little ones." I apologized as I sent small bolts toward them, just strong enough to paralyze them.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**." I said as my sword appeared in my right hand and I prepared to kill three rabbits, but I made a mistake, I looked at them and they… What's wrong with me? I just can't bring myself to kill them…

"Damn it…" I muttered as my sword disappeared and I left them, paralyze wouldn't last for too long so they'll continue living… I guess we'll just have fish tonight.

-About an hour later, third pov-

Vergil had finally returned with a fish that was almost as big as him being impaled on his Dark Edge and carried above his head.

"Here it is." He said and held his sword above the fire.

"Welcome back." Blaiddmon said as Vergil looked around to see that only six apples have been eaten.

"You don't like apples, huh Mirajane?" Vergil asked surprising white haired girl.

"If it wasn't for the fish I would have thought that you never left." She said and looked at him.

"Well your siblings seem to at least trust me enough to eat what I bring, as for you… Well as your trust in me is right now, I highly doubt that you'd even sleep, let alone something else. Am I that untrustworthy?" Vergil asked with rather emotionless face.

"How am I supposed to trust a demon?" Mira asked.

"Let me ask you a question… Darkness and light, which one is evil?" Vergil asked and turned his attention to fish in front of him.

"What do you mean? Darkness is evil, it's dark and scary…" Lisanna said but Vergil didn't reply, instead it was Blaiddmon.

"Demons represent the darkness and humans represent the light. With that said, you would have died by our hands long ago…" Blaiddmon muttered in defeat, it looked like the small demon accepted the fact that they will always be seen as only killing machines, nothing more, nothing less.

Fish was soon ready to be eaten so Vergil cut it into five pieces before giving four of them to Blaiddmon and siblings.

"Mirajane, I don't care what you think of me, but if you don't eat that you probably won't be able to go through tomorrow and you can bet that I won't stop only for you." He told her as he knelt down and handed her the part of the fish and to his surprise she took a bite only to spit it on his face before throwing fish away from her.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed in surprise.

"I will never trust a demon! If it wasn't for the likes of you we wouldn't have to leave the village! How dare you act as if you want to help us?!" She shouted at him before slapping him with her left hand. She fully expected him to kill or at least hurt her, but she had to do this.

"Is that all? Are you finished with that self-pity crap?" Vergil asked and she punched him in the face, yet neither her slap nor punch got the reaction from the white haired demon, he didn't even budge.

"Mirajane…" Blaiddmon said slowly and Mira looked at him.

"Do that one more time and Vergil won't be the one to react, I will." He said in dangerously low voice.

"Let it go Blaiddmon." Vergil said as he moved away, sat down and bit his meal with enough force to crack bones in fish's body.

"Why would demons like us pay any attention to the lowly humans?" He said as he contained his anger.

-About a half an hour later-

Night had finally fallen and youngest Strauss sibling finally succumbed to her needs.

"Vergil-san…" She called out to the still grumpy demon who just turned to face her, telling her in that way that she had his attention.

"I… I'd like to wash my face and hands in the lake…" She muttered and Vergil stood up alarming Mira, however he walked pass Lisanna and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'd like to do that as well!" Elfman joined in as trio left Mira and Blaiddmon alone.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Lisanna finally said. "We apologize for Mira-nee's behavior, she went through a lot lately…" Lisanna apologized and Vergil sighed.

"Don't apologize." Vergil simply told her as they finally reached the lake.

"Thank you." Lisanna and Elfman said as they washed their hands and faces and then the trio went back.

-A few hours later, Mira's pov-

After Lisanna, Elfman and that demon returned a few hours have passed in silence. He surprised me, I'll admit that much, I never thought he would just let it go he simply whipped the food off of his face and left me. And now two demons decided that he would be the second one to take a watch for tonight.

He wasn't that far away from me right now so I silently turned to my left and opened my eyes. Lisanna and Elfman were sleeping on my right and that other demon was on that side as well so I could look at him. I felt my anger boiling deep inside of me. How could he act as if we were supposed to trust him? I heard small footsteps going toward him so I closed my eyes.

"Vergil. It's your turn." I heard that other demon saying and after only a moment I heard him standing up.

"Yeah, I know." He muttered barely loud enough for me to hear him. After about five minutes I dared to open my eyes again and saw that other demon was sleeping so I turned around but while I turned around my blanket slipped. Damn it and on a night as cold as this one… I cursed in my mind as I tried to cover myself again without catching his attention, but suddenly I heard him standing up again and walking toward me.

My heart began beating faster as I thought that he would try to kill me while I'm sleeping but he… he actually took my blanket and covered me once again. Why? I wanted to open my eyes but, I forced myself to keep them shut…

"I know you are awake…" He muttered and I opened my eyes to see his emotionless face.

"It doesn't concern you." I told him quietly and he frowned a bit.

"Fine…" He said and just as he was about to leave me alone it just had to happen, my stomach couldn't have picked worse moment to announce its displeasure for being empty.

"So you are hungry." He muttered and I growled at him but he went to where I was sitting before and took those four apples. Was he going to eat while I'm starving here? Damn him! He sat down next to me and halved one of the apples with his own hands before doing it again with one of the halves. He held out one of the pieces to me and as much as I wanted to eat I refused to take anything from him.

"You little…" He growled and I could see that he was becoming impatient with every passing second and then he halved small piece of the apple again and forced my mouth open. I tried to scream but he placed the small piece of the apple in my mouth and held them closed so I couldn't spit it out.

"There, that wasn't that hard now was it?" He asked as I was forced to swallow apple that was in my mouth. I grunted and stared at him in defeat. I opened my mouth to say that he is a scum only to have another piece of apple pushed into my mouth as he once again prevented me from spitting it out.

"You scum…" I insulted him and he only shuddered as he took another small piece of the apple and repeated the same thing that got me to swallow last two pieces.

"Shut up and eat." He ordered much to my annoyance.

"Wait." I said and he surprisingly did just that as I sat up.

"Here." He said as he placed another piece of apple in front of my mouth and since I knew I was defeated I opened my mouth. We repeated this until only one apple was left.

"You eat it…" I said and he blinked.

"Fine…" He said as he bit it and in a few minutes it was gone.

"I guess you don't want to sleep." He pointed out.

"I might have allowed you to make me eat, but I will not trust you enough to fall asleep." I told him and he nodded.

"Fine by me. You'll eventually fall asleep. Be it tonight or tomorrow I don't care." He said and began walking away.

"Oh and one more thing, just to make it clear, you didn't let me to make you eat, you allowed me to feed you." He said without looking back at me and left me as I suppressed the urge to hit him that built inside of me.

I spent the night looking at the sky while damned demon finished his watch. He woke the dog demon up and was about to lie down. At that moment I looked at my left hand, it was dirty and I was tempted to wash it and since I didn't know where the lake was I swallowed my pride.

"Demon." I said loud enough for him to hear me, yet silently enough to not wake up Lisanna and Elfman.

"Which one?" Dog demon asked and I pointed toward the white haired one.

"What is it?" He asked me and I looked away.

"Take me to that lake." I told him and he looked amused.

"Come on." He said and I got up and followed him to the lake.

Kneeling down I dipped my hand into the water and caught his glance from the side.

"What is it?" I asked as I tried to wash my hand without using the cursed one.

"That won't do." He said as he knelt down next to my right side and leaned forward. I was about to move away, but before I could even try to do it he stopped me by taking my left hand into his right one.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him and to my surprise he gently washed away everything I couldn't reach with only one hand.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I am a demon, but I don't have to be your enemy." He told me and moved his hand away.

I looked at my right arm and then at him. "I don't want this." I told him and he nodded.

"I know, but you have it and you can't run away from it." He said and I frowned, he was right.

"Sometimes, even the things that start off badly, or look like they are just don't match one another, well even they can end up being a perfect combination, you know like two colors, or two beings or whatever comes to your mind that just doesn't seem like it can stay together in peace." He told me as he looked at the sky.

"Like a human and a demon?" I asked as he fell down and lied on the grass.

"That would be one hell of a ride to get those two to actually live in peace, or maybe a life threatening situation, those just seem to bond people like crazy." He said and looked at me. "Trust me, while you are with me and Blaiddmon, nothing will happen to you." He finished and I don't know what exactly went through my head at that moment but I stood up, leaned backwards and fell into the water, I swam to middle of the lake and looked at his surprised expression.

"Prove it!" I challenged him as I dived in without holding my breath, it took two maybe a three seconds before I felt arms around me and my body shot out of the water as he somehow stood in the air with me in his arms.

"You are one crazy girl, you know that?" He asked me and I smirked.

"But, I think I proved it." He said as we somehow got to the edge of the lake and he placed me down on the grass.

"Now… we've got a problem…" He said and it puzzled me, what was that problem.

"What?" I asked and he pointed to me.

"You are soaked." He explained and I nodded.

"So?" I asked and he frowned.

"You are going to catch a cold like that." He said in somewhat of a soft voice.

"Are you worried?" I teased him and he growled a bit before he began walking away.

We got back and I took spare clothing from my backpack and went to a bit more secluded space before I took my wet clothes off and put on the dry one, but the damage was already done, as wind sent chills down my spine, I was cold… I got back and immediately lied down and covered myself hoping to warm up, it didn't help that much, but then I felt myself getting uncovered and looked up to see the white haired demon standing behind me.

"What now?" I asked through small shivers and he gave me the jacket, I guess it was the spare one he had, I looked at him skeptically before I put it on, at this point I didn't' mind anything that would warm me up even a bit. It was too big for me, but it served its purpose, what surprised me was the wave of heat I felt that got me all sleepy, the courtesy of two blankets, it was probably demon's blanket and I decided that I'd ask questions tomorrow, as I drifted into sleep.

-Next morning-

I woke up earlier than others to see the white haired demon was the one that watched over us.

"Demon." I called out fully intending to ask him why he gave me the blanket and a jacket.

"I have a name you know? It's Vergil Leonidas." He said.

"Leonidas, why did you give me your jacket and the blanket?" I asked.

"You were cold." He stated and I stood up with his jacket still on me and sat down on his right side, that's when I noticed the tattoo on his right shoulder for the first time.

"What's that tattoo?" I asked and he looked at it.

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"Sorry." I finally got out and he looked at me.

"For what?" He asked, he probably knew the answer and that annoyed me.

"For…" I began, but then… "Will you two keep it down?" That other demon, Blaiddmon muttered as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." Leonidas apologized with an uncomfortable grin.

"Either way, Mirajane, you don't have to apologize. Just have a little faith in us, just for a few more days." He gently said and I couldn't help but smile. How could someone like him be a demon? I looked up and saw that he… he was…

"You are blushing!" Blaiddmon shouted before I could and just like smaller demon said, Leonidas had small barely noticeable blush on his face.

"Shut up!" He shouted as he glared at Blaiddmon who actually began laughing.

"Seriously though why were you blushing just now?" I asked and he smirked.

"If you were in my place you would also blush if you got a chance to see your own face when you smile." He said and I blinked… Did he just compliment me?

"So… you are saying that Mirajane is pretty?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil's smirk widened.

"Who knows? Though it wouldn't hurt to see that smile a bit more often." He said and I looked at him.

"Like you are the one to talk. Mr. I Never Smile." I'm not even sure where that came from but for the first time since we met I wanted to have a playful conversation with him.

"You got me now. This is a battle that I can't win." He said and grinned.

"Vergil…" Damn I used his first name, but shock on his and Blaiddmon's face was priceless so it doesn't matter.

"What is it Mira?" He asked causing my eyes to widen once I heard my nickname.

"I'm… sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have spat on you, and I shouldn't have slapped you." I apologized and that feeling I had before disappeared. I could say right away. I trust him.

"Apology accepted." He said with a smirk and I grinned at him and then looked at Blaiddmon who was smiling.

"Well then I guess there is no point in being hostile toward you. After all if you are capable of apologizing to a demon than you are probably not a bad person." He said and Vergil stood up.

"I'm going to find some food for the breakfast and then we'll leave the forest." He said and Blaiddmon and I nodded as we watched him walking off.

"So what did you two do at that lake?" Blaiddmon asked me and I groaned as I stared at the smaller demon.

"Nothing." I growled at him.

"Oh really, now? Then why were you both soaked?" He asked.

"It's none of your business!" I shouted at him and heard a cough that horrified me, I slowly turned around to see my siblings awake and ready to tease.

"Mira-nee has a crush!" Lisanna teased me and I began chasing her around while Elfman and Blaiddmon laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Mainly the development of Vergil and Mira's relationship and showing the softer side that Vergil does have. <strong>_**_Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter – The City Falls<em>**


	7. The City Falls

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I agree that it's more or less same.<strong>_

_**halobeast – Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 – The City Falls<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Unknown location-<p>

Wath stood in front of the group of fourteen mages dressed in golden cloaks, the fourteen strongest criminals from the prison he was in, back in the days he would shiver at the thought of some of these mages, but now he was at least twice as strong as the strongest on among them.

"Let us all introduce ourselves first, than the training begins." Wath said.

"My name is Wath, I am your new Master and from now on our sole purposes are the destruction of everything and killing Leonidas Vergil!" Wath shouted as his magic power skyrocketed making a couple of other mages shiver a bit.

"My name is Andrew, I use **Charm Magic**." A light blue haired and a rather handsome man said.

"Master, my name is Zandra, my **Snow Magic** will freeze everything." Blonde woman in mid thirties said.

"Verena, the user of **Requip**." Black haired woman said.

"The name's Tana, I'm **Satan Mage**." Tana, the girl in early twenties said.

"Ryker. I'll set them all on fire." A **Fire Mage** with flaming red and orange hair said.

Blast of wind came from underneath the cape. "My name is Maxen." Blonde man said.

"I'm using **Weapon Magic**, the name's Jagger." Gray haired older man said.

"Neo." Was the only word black haired man said as light shone around him.

"Ryker's twin, Blaze. The **Fire Mage**." Blaze said.

"Buck, the **Stone Magic** user." Bulky man in his fifties said.

"I'm Nira, the **Mist Mage**." Girl with long light blue hair said.

"The pleasure to meet you, my name is Ster. The **Water Mage**." Red haired man aid in fake thrill.

"Matt, I can use **Bind Magic**." Dirty blond haired man said.

"And I am Komba, the **Rune Mage**." A grass green haired man who was the final member of the Wath's new guild said.

"In a month, each and every one of you will train and then our job begins." Wath said as he looked at his followers.

-Two weeks later-

After two weeks of walking the group of five finally reached Magnolia, but something bothered the oldest Strauss sibling.

"Vergil, Blaiddmon." Mira got their attention.

"Is something wrong?" Blaiddmon asked and she shook her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Mira asked and her siblings looked at them.

"Will you stay with us?" Lisanna asked them and Vergil sighed.

"Just like in every other town, we can't say that we are welcomed here. It would be better if you don't tell anyone about two of us going with you." Vergil said and Lisanna looked down.

"So this is a goodbye." Elfman stated.

"It's not. If you want that we will see each other. I kind of came to like the three of you, same can be said for Blaiddmon. If you want to see us again we'll make sure that happens." Vergil said and the three siblings nodded.

"Good luck." Blaiddmon cheerfully said and siblings left two demons before heading straight toward Fairy Tail.

-About an hour later-

Strauss siblings finally stood in front of Fairy Tail.

"Let's go." Mira said and opened the door as she and her siblings went inside.

"You are Fairy Tail's Master, aren't you?" Mira asked as she looked at the small man who was described to her by Blaiddmon.

"I am. Is something wrong my child?" He asked and siblings approached him before Mira revealed her arm.

"Do you know what this is? Am I possessed by a demon?" She asked and Makarov shook his head.

"That's called **Take Over**. It's kind of magic. You aren't possessed by a demon. You have demon's powers inside of you." Makarov explained and while her siblings were happy Mira looked sad.

"_The demon's power… I still don't want that_." She thought.

_"I know, but you have it and you can't run away from it." _Vergil's words echoed in her mind.

"Do you know any demons?" Lisanna asked and Makarov nodded.

"I had a chance to see many demons. But some time ago we encountered two demons. One looked like a dog and other one had white hair and lightning shaped scar." Makarov said and Mira's eyes widened.

"You've met Vergil and Blaiddmon?" She asked and Makarov looked at her.

"Yes. I take it you three met them as well." Makarov stated in all seriousness.

"Yes. And I'd like to request them joining your guild." Mira said shocking entire guild.

"_First Natsu and now these three… Well I can't ignore the fact that they saved Natsu._" Makarov thought as he remembered Natsu returning on the day two demons showed up.

"Do you know where they are?" Makarov asked and Mira shook her head.

"No. I don't know where they are at the moment, they did lead us to this town though." She admitted and Makarov sighed.

"If you see them tell them that we'd like to talk again. Maybe they would still like to join us." Makarov said and Mira nodded.

"_For some reason I think finding them will be close to impossible if they don't want to be found_." Mira thought.

-Two weeks later-

Newly formed dark guild stepped into the village, the very same village that Mira and her siblings left a couple of weeks ago, with no real mages to defend it, the village burnt down under Wath's tyranny.

"The first village had fallen! Let's go, the next stop Magnolia, the next target, every town or village we see!" Wath shouted as his followers cheered, near by a cloaked person looked at the scene with sinister smile.

"The destruction has began." He said and looked forward to the raising sun as screams of villagers filled his ears.

"Can you stop them? Black Thunder?" Man said.

-2 weeks later-

A month has passed since Strauss siblings joined Fairy Tail, however during that month they have never got a chance to talk to Vergil or Blaiddmon, although Mira did notice two figures watching them from time to time but she said nothing as she recognized dog like demon resting on his companion's shoulder.

"I heard about you, Mirajane. You seem to be strong. So did you get used to the guild?" Erza asked, but Mira just left her.

"Hey." Erza called out for her.

"Leave her be, she won't talk nor smile." Macao commented.

"She always has a scary face." Wakaba added.

"On the other hand her brother and sister are perfectly integrated." Macao said as they looked at the six kids playing with each other.

-In the town, Vergil's pov-

It's been a month since I officially saw Mira and her siblings so I decided to find them. So Blaiddmon slept on my shoulder while I tried to find at least one of them and needless to say it didn't take long to find the oldest one.

"Magic, demon. I don't want this power, it's horrible." I heard her saying and I felt my heart sinking. As much as I tried to show her that not all the demons want to hurt humans it looks like her wounds are far deeper than I thought. If at the very least those villagers didn't treat her like they did then maybe this wouldn't happen. I wanted to jump down and talk to her but her siblings beat me to it.

"Mira-nee!" Her sister Lisanna called her as she and Elfman ran toward Mira who turned around to face them.

"Look!" Lisanna instructed her.

"You'll be surprised." Elfman added and I admit they had my attention as well.

"Here." Two of them said and only few seconds later I saw that Lisanna has somewhat transformed and that Elfman's right arm changed.

"**Animal Soul: Cat**!" Lisanna announced the name of her I suppose magic.

"**Beast Soul: Bear**! Only my arm. We learned this." Elfman finished.

"Eh?!" I heard Mira gasping.

"You always look alone." Lisanna said and I began thinking about it, she did seem unhappy every time I saw her.

"Now you are not alone anymore." Elfman said and I grinned, those three really were close.

"You…" Mira muttered.

"We are always together." Lisanna said.

"Our magic is the same too!" Elfman exclaimed, but suddenly, his arm changed into that of a giraffe and Lisanna turned into a pig.

"I still can't use it properly!" Lisanna shouted.

"Me too!" Elfman agreed.

"Heh… How can you work for the guild with that magic?" Mira asked and wiped of a tear. When did she start crying?

"Like you protected us with your powers. We'll protect you with ours." Elfman assured her.

"Mira-nee. Where would you go?" Lisanna asked once again picking up my interest.

"I'm not sure, I'd probably try to find Vergil and Blaiddmon. With this hand I doubt many towns or villages would let me stay. Although I don't know what they would say." She said.

"Well I'd say go back to your siblings." I suddenly said and three siblings looked up toward me as Mira quickly wiped away her tears.

"Vergil / Vergil-san, Blaiddmon!" Mira, Elfman and Lisanna said as Blaiddmon woke up.

"It's been a while you three." Blaiddmon said with a smile.

"Where were you?" Lisanna asked us.

"Training. I needed to get stronger so I could continue doing what I'm doing." I answered.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mira asked and I smirked.

"I hunt demons down." I dead panned causing siblings to stare at me with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"You are doing… what?" Elfman who somehow recovered from the shock asked.

"I'm killing demons that pass through the portal between this world and the Demon World." I explained and kind of enjoyed surprised looks on their faces.

"In all seriousness. Why are you killing demons? I mean I understand when they attack you but…" Mira asked and I smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out. I do have my reasons and so does Blaiddmon, but we'll keep that for ourselves." I said and Blaiddmon nodded, however before anyone could say anything multiple explosions happened near the town and inside of it as well, at that moment we didn't know it, but Magnolia was already under siege, with Fairy Tail mages rushing out of the guild now aware of the threat. They were going to defend their town no matter what…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter, a short chapter, but next three chapters are action packed that's something I can promise. <strong>__**Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Battle For Magnolia Begins<strong>_


	8. Battle For Magnolia Begins

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest – Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, actually you got it right about Neo, he is going to be used to foreshadow something really important, but I don't want to spoil anything.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing and I'm happy to hear that you like the story and Vergil. As for grammar, I'll have to agree.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – Battle For Magnolia Begins<strong>_

* * *

><p>Makarov rushed out of the guild along with every mage currently present.<p>

"Protect Magnolia to your last breath!" Makarov ordered as Fairy Tail mages let out a battle cry and scattered trying to find the attackers.

-With Vergil and others-

"Let's go. We have to protect the town. Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"We are going to help as well." Mira said with pure resolve in her eyes.

"Be careful you three." Blaiddmon told them and they nodded.

-With Wath-

Wath stood on the hill near the town watching the destruction occurring in front of him, buildings had began falling and Fairy Tail mages finally began searching for his followers, around him Buck, Nira and Kobma prepared to use their respective magics.

Nira covered the entire area in mist preventing mages from locating them and Komba protected the area with already prepared **Runes**, too make sure that everything was perfect Buck created a stone wall around and above them. However this didn't prevent Wath from watching the show, his newly gained **Light Magic** allowed him to see everything that happened and he enjoyed it.

-With Strauss siblings-

Strauss siblings ran through the town trying to do the same thing their guild mates were currently trying, however fight seemed to find them as a huge blast of dark energy clashed in front of them separating them.

Mira looked around as she stood up and noticed that her siblings weren't there, she began panicking but she was suddenly punched in the back by Tana.

"You don't have time to worry about your siblings, they will soon be killed." Tana said and Mira became angry.

"Ya wanna say that again bitch?" Mira angrily asked as she stood up and took her cape off revealing her still transformed right arm.

Tana whistled as she looked at Mira's arm. "Cool arm, but isn't it early for Halloween?" Tana provoked.

-With Elfman and Lisanna-

Elfman lied unconscious next to Lisanna, by the looks of it, he had taken the blunt force of the impact to protect his little sister who was now alone facing one of the attackers, more precisely Andrew.

"You are a cute little girl, why don't you save us both some time and run away. There's no way you can protect your brother." Andrew said but Lisanna stood in front of Elfman ready to defend her brother.

"I won't let you hurt Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna resolved.

-With Natsu-

Natsu kept going through the town, however as he went farther away from the guild the air became colder and then he saw her, Zandra, the **Snow Mage**.

Zandra kept covering the area in snow at the pace that trapped the people in a couple of moments, leaving them to die in a slow and agonizing way of being frozen until your body stops functioning.

"Stop right there!" Natsu shouted at her.

-With Cana and Levy-

Tornado was being created on the outskirts of the town close to Levy and Cana, two girls, albeit scared decided that it was their duty to protect the town and that's what they were going to do.

"We have to do this." Cana said and Levy nodded.

"What are you two girls doing here? Ya looking for a fight?" Maxen asked.

-With Erza-

Erza rushed through the town and dashed forward as sword appeared in her hand, she blocked Verena from cutting down another citizen.

"Not bad, let's see if you can keep up." Verena challenged and Erza looked at her fiercely.

-With Blaiddmon-

Blaiddmon, now in his **Demon Release** form created a **Stone Wall** to block **Water Shot** that Ster was about to use to destroy a building.

"A demon?!" Ster shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, and I'll show you just why is that a reason to feel fear." Blaiddmon told him.

-With Gray-

On the opposite side of the town Gray ran into **Fire Mage**, Ryker who was burning down the buildings.

"Hey you! I'll beat you up as a warm up for fighting against Flame Brain." Gray told him and Ryker smirked.

"A brat like you?" He asked as he turned his attention toward Gray.

-With Laxus-

At the East Forest which was currently being caught on fire Laxus found yet another one of the attackers, Blaze.

"You sure got guts if you are just come and attack our town." Angered Laxus said as lightning crackled around him.

"What are you going to do? Stop me?" Blaze asked and Laxus smirked.

"Actually, I am." Laxus told him.

-With Makarov-

Makarov was bound by Matt near Kardia Cathedral.

"Look at the mighty Fairy Tail Master, Makarov Drayer. The Wizard Saint is powerless in front of me!" Matt exclaimed, however he didn't even realize that Makarov was anything but weak…

"You idiots dared to attack my children, my town…" Makarov said as heavy golden aura surrounded him and his body slowly became larger…

-With Vergil-

Vergil dodged a bullet made of pure magic as he halted to a stop and looked at Jagger.

"You are my opponent? I was hoping for someone more challenging." Vergil said making Jagger growl.

-Mira VS Tana-

Mira took a fighting stance as Tana smirked.

"**Satanic Shot**." Tana said as purplish wave shot toward Mira who ducked under it and dashed toward Tana.

"That's too predictable girl." Tana said as she tried to kick Mira, who stepped to the side and punched Tana right in the face, making her opponent step back, however it had no other effects other than angering the woman in front of Mira.

"Don't get cocky!" Tana shouted at her as she fired **Satanic Blast** a powered up version of her previously used **Satanic Shot** at point black range, making sure that Mira can't dodge it. In desperation Mira crossed her arms and tried to block the attack but it burnt her skin and she groaned as she began getting pushed back until she eventually fell down on the ground.

Tana quickly moved after Mira and slammed her fist into Mira's stomach making Mira gasp, Tana stood up and attempted to stomp on Mira who in the very last moment moved away and swept Tana off of her feet before she forced herself to try and punch the woman once again, however she attacked a little too late as Tana regained her stance and grabbed Mira's incoming punch before she blasted Mira with multiple **Satanic Shots**.

-Lisanna VS Andrew-

Andrew walked toward Lisanna casually before he pointed his ring toward her, she looked at it, confused by what it would do, however that's when she felt heat rising up to her cheeks, she was against her will mesmerized by a **Charm Magic** user.

"Move." Andrew said and Lisanna's body moved on its own as she stepped aside, however the love between siblings overpowered Andrew's magic as Lisanna broke free and stood in between her brother and Andrew once again.

"Persistent little girl." Andrew commented as he prepared to punch Lisanna away.

"Don't you dare!" Elfman exclaimed as he regained his consciousness and stood up.

"Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna cheered.

-Natsu VS Zandra-

Natsu jumped toward Zandra and attempted to punch her with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"That won't work, boy." Zandra told him as snow wrapped around Natsu's fist and flame died out as Zandra easily blocked Natsu's fist.

"Don't underestimate my flames!" Natsu shouted as flames engulfed his fist once again much to Zandra's surprise and this time Natsu managed to land a decent punch into female's face.

"**Snow Storm**." Zandra muttered as snow encircled them and slowly made it so that Natsu couldn't see a thing.

Zandra began hitting the **Fire Dragon Slayer** with her **Snow Hits** and Natsu stumbled backwards, however his senses kicked in as he found Zandra by using his nose.

"Got ya! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted, however snow weakened the **Roar** and to make it even worse Zandra dodged it before she concentrated her storm at Natsu, covering him in snow and giving him the same treatment that she gave to other citizens.

Natsu began losing consciousness as snow covered him completely, however a voice called out to him.

"Natsu." He heard an all too familiar voice of the dragon that raised him, Igneel.

-Cana and Levy VS Maxen-

Cana began with **Shuriken Cards**, however Maxen blew them right back at the two girls with his **Wind Magic**, however Levy used **Solid Script: Guard** to protect herself and Cana.

Maxen shot a couple of blasts at girls who dodged them and Levy attacked with **Solid Script: Fire** only for it to disappear in wind.

"We can't win like this." Cana pointed out.

"We have to work together." Levy said after a couple of moments of thinking.

"I've got an idea." Levy whispered as she told Cana her plan and Cana nodded with a grim confusing Maxen

"**Solid Script: Hole**!" Levy announced as hole suddenly appeared under Maxen who fell in and it broke his control over his magic thus making him a vulnerable target.

"**Solid Script: Storm! / Card Magic: Explosion**!" Levy and Cana combined their attacks thus defeating Maxen.

-Erza VS Verena-

Two swordswomen paried each other blow for a blow as Erza blocked Verena's sword and pushed at it trying to get an upper hand, Verena jumped up and Erza tried to cut her while she was in the mid-air, however Verena blocked the incoming attack and spun around with her sword still in her hand and allowing her to make a small cut on Erza's left forearm. Erza ducked under the blade as it threatened to cut her again and Verena finally stepped down behind Erza who swiftly turned around and clashed her sword with Verena's before older swordswoman could cut her again.

"Not bad for a little girl." Verena complimented as Erza dashed one again and finally de to Verena's surprise made a small cut on Verena's stomach. However Verena blocked out the pain as she descended her sword toward Erza who blocked it and pushed Verena away…

-Blaiddmon VS Ster-

Blaiddmon flew up in the as he approached the **Water Mage**. Earth formed on Blaiddmon's claws and he swung them at Ster who created a wall of water to try and block the attack, however being a demon Blaiddmon's raw power was far stronger than Ster had anticipated and **Earth Claw** broke right through the **Water Shield** thus scratching Ster's chest. Blaiddmon's **Earth Claw** shattered at the impact as werewolf like demon punched Ster in the guts. Ster began falling down and Blaiddmon relaxed as he muttered "Is that it?" But Ster surprised him by creating a **Water Blade** and piercing demon's left forearm with it due to Blaiddmon being unable to completely dodge the attack.

"So much for that being over." Blaiddmon thought.

"**Fire Breath**!" Blaiddmon exclaimed as he fired his own version of Vergil's **Lightning Breath**, Ster jumped back and covered himself in water to reduce the damage, however not even that saved him from a couple of burns.

Ster began shooting Blaiddmon with **Water Bullets**, but Blaiddmon guarded with **Stone Wall** and as soon as Bullets stopped coming he rushed out of his hiding place and kicked Ster.

-Gray VS Ryker-

Gray was using his ice in vain as Ryker melted it down with ease, however being Ul's student he couldn't bring himself to give up as he created **Ice-Make: Shield** when Ryker tried to burn him with **Flame Thrower**, but unlike every other time Gray's ice didn't melt completely, Gray jumped forward as he landed an ice powered up punch to the man's face still this only seemed to amuse Ryker who grabbed Gray by the forearm and tossed him into one of the buildings.

"He is strong…" Gray muttered as Ryker approached him.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**!" Gray exclaimed but Ryker simply moved away from the attack, still Ryker suddenly slipped and finally noticed the frozen ground.

-Laxus VS Blaze-

Laxus went into the battle quickly and forcefully as he used his **Lightning Body** to surprise Blaze and attempted to hit him with **Lightning Punch**, however Blaze blocked it with **Flame Shield**. Still Laxus wouldn't have been Laxus if he was stopped with only that, he pushed himself away and fire **Lightning Blast** from both of his hands hitting Blaze and pushing the **Fire Mage** back.

Blaze quickly stepped aside when Laxus attempted to hit him again with **Lightning Wheel** and then shot **Fire Sphere** at Laxus who blocked it with his bare arms, pushed it away and fired multiple **Thunder Bullets** that shot forward and while most of them were dodged, some of them did end up hitting Blaze.

"You are good." Blaze complimented as flaming aura danced around him.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Laxus told him as lightning surrounded him.

"**Hell Flame: Burning Attack**!" Blaze exclaimed as huge fire ball descended upon Laxus who easily dodged it with Lightning Body.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **Raging Bolt**!" Laxus shouted as his currently strongest technique collided with Blaze and when everything cleared **Fire Mage** lied on the grass injured and unconscious.

-Makarov VS Matt-

Makarov stood above Matt, now free from the bounds and ten meters tall.

"W… Wait." Matt tried to stop him with his magic but it was useless, he had never bound anything bigger than a human and Makarov was far bigger than any human at this point.

Makarov simply punched Matt and drove him into the ground, easily taking down the so called opponent.

-Vergil VS Jagger-

Jagger pointed his index fingers toward Vergil and began shooting the same bullets like the one before. Vergil flipped back but one of the bullets made a small cut as it grazed his left shoulder.

"Those are not bad." Vergil smirked as he said, but then jumped up and use **Air Hike** to dash toward Jagger who was on one of the roofs. Jagger's eyes widened as Vergil jumped through the air, but he recovered from his shock quickly enough to reassume his attack.

"**Magic Bullets**!" He shouted, but Vergil easily dodged them, however they stopped him from advancing toward Jagger, one thing that the white haired demon hated was fighting with those who solely relied on long raged attacks, sure he had a variety of his own ranged attacks, but his fighting style was more for close range, he was a hand to hand combatant and a duel sword wielder, he wasn't solely long ranged fighter and that's exactly what Jagger was, a sniper.

"Your power is nothing if you can't touch me!" Jagger boosted.

"Is that so? Try your own medicine for once. **Darkness Blast**." Vergil said as **Darkness Blast**, a black energy ball with the size of a soccer ball shot toward Jagger.

"**Magic Grenade**!" Jagger shouted as grenade sized blast collided with **Darkness Blast** causing a small explosion, one that allowed Vergil to reach Jagger, however as the white haired demon got into close range Jagger made a surprise attack.

"**Magic Tsar Cannon**!" Jagger cried out as Vergil's eyes widened as an explosion hit him. However when smoke disappeared he was uninjured and with Death Blade, another one of his **Devil Arm** swords in his left hand.

"That was close, I'll give you that." Vergil said with a smirk as Jagger watched him in horror.

"How?!" Jagger demanded to know.

"This fight is over." Vergil said as he appeared in front of Jagger and stabbed him before brutally pulling his sword out of unlucky mage's stomach.

Jagger fell down defeated and Vergil was about to leave and find another opponent when an opponent came to him, the **Light Mage**, Neo.

-With Wath-

Wath growled as he watched the situation, so far no one had won a single a battle, in fact they had even lost!

"What is Neo doing? He should be fighting! Not staring at damned Leonidas!" Wath screamed.

-Mira VS Tana-

Mira was being tossed around by Tana who was looking like she wasn't even trying.

"Damn it…" Mira muttered.

"You'll never get to your siblings like that." Tana tried to get her to fight back just so she could play around with Mira for a little longer.

"Shut up!" Mira said as she refused to give up, she was beaten up and bleeding, but it didn't stop her from getting up.

"That's more like it!" Tana told her as she planted her knee into Mira's stomach causing her to cough up some blood and fall down in pain as she clutched her beaten body.

"It's already too late, they are dead." Tana told her and something inside of Mira snapped as she screamed, fully transforming into her **Satan Soul**…

-Lisanna and Elfman VS Andrew-

Elfman rushed toward surprised Andrew and landed a not too strong, yet not too weak punch right to Andrew's face.

"**Animal Soul: Cat**! / **Beast Soul: Bear**!" Lisanna and Elfman announced as their bodies and the right arm transformed.

"Lisanna quickly went toward Andrew and scratched him on the face making him clutch it.

"My face! My pure face!" Andrew screamed.

"And there's more where that came from!" Elfman announced as he punched Andrew in the guts and then into face making **Charm Mage** look into one of the windows.

"No…" Andrew muttered before he downright screamed and fell down unconscious.

"That was… not manly." Elfman commented.

"I guess he just liked his face…" Lisanna said.

-Natsu VS Zandra-

Natsu burst into flames as he melted the snow around his body.

"I am Igneel's son, a **Dragon Slayer**! I won't lose to some snow!" Natsu bellowed as flames melted the snow around him and Zandra rendering it impossible for her to create any snow.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as he fired his **Roar** at Zandra successfully defeating her.

-Erza VS Verena-

Erza and Verena clashed swords again and again as sparks flew around them.

"You are not half bad." Verena said as both she and Erza panted, two females had a couple of cuts on their bodies but other than that they were pretty much all right.

"I'm going to protect my guild." Erza told her as she gathered more resolve and once again clashed her sword with Verena's.

-Blaiddmon VS Ster-

Blaiddmon flew forward as Ster shot **Water Streams** from his palms, however Blaiddmon easily dodged them and punched the already half defeated **Water Mage**.

"You weren't half bad, but I've been fighting along side Vergil for years, I won't lose to the likes of you." Blaiddmon said as he prepared to finish things he lifted his right arm and ground began shaking.

"**Earth Eruption**…" Blaiddmon muttered as large boulder hit Ster and caused the mage to lose consciousness.

-Gray VS Ryker-

Gray shot his **Ice-Make: Lance** toward Ryker who melted them with his flames, however Gray surprisingly to Ryker slipped right between man's feet, jumped up and hit the back of man's head with **Ice-Make: Hammer**, which was about the size of the usual hammer, but none the less, it served its purpose of knocking the **Fire Mage** out.

"There, I told you I'd win." Gray said.

-With Vergil and Neo-

Two mages stared at each other.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there?" Vergil asked.

"I am still not ready to face you." Neo simply stated as he began leaving, however Vergil appeared in front of him.

"Not so fast." Vergil told him however he then felt Mira transforming and his eyes widened.

"On the other hand, there are more important things…" Vergil muttered and disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter, eight out of fifteen mages are down for the count, seven remains. <strong>__**Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Satan Soul<strong>_


	9. Satan Soul

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed that chapter. I think I get what you are saying, I myself prefer one on one battles rather than group vs. group. Point taken in, I'll try giving more details into how someone was defeated, I'm not promising anything though.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, well this is the second arc and while I do understand where you are coming from with your disappointment beginning arc or arcs is usually more about introduction, battles are descent but not even close to the ones later on like we have seen in Fairy Tail, first two arcs and even third and fourth one had little to no serious battles, with third and fourth one having one or two serious battles. Also as this is one of the two opening arcs I didn't want to make it way too long. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 – Satan Soul<strong>_

* * *

><p>As dark mages fell Fairy Tail mages continued helping people out and taking the remaining attackers out.<p>

-Erza VS Verena-

Two swordswoman mages panted as they clashed their swords, Erza was starting to get really tired as her arms began shaking and her stance wavered, however her opponent had little to no problem to keep on fighting, while Verena did pant she didn't seem to be half as exhausted as Erza.

Verena dashed toward Erza and attempted to cut her with a slash from her side, however Erza blocked it. Verena grunted as she began slashing wildly toward Erza who eventually tripped and fell back.

"_I can't win…_" Erza thought.

"_I can't protect anyone…_" She thought again as images of her past flashed in front of her, but then her recent fight with Vergil came up. The way that Vergil made her lose her grip on her sword back then, it looked like a swing of the sword, his stance was completely unguarded back then and when she reached him he swiftly shot his arm up in a way he would if he was using a sword. She didn't let her guard down at that moment but he had hit the tip of her sword, the one that's furthest away from the hands of the user, the one part that when hit with enough strength can cause the opponent to lose the grip on their sword. She allowed her stance to become completely defenseless as Verena smirked and charged toward her.

Verena attempted to pierce right through her and Erza suddenly shot her arm up and her sword clashed with the tip of Verena's sword with enough force to push the sword out of Verena's hand, Verena stepped back a couple of steps and before she could react Erza punched her in the face with the last remaining of her strength.

-Mira VS Tana-

Tana stepped back as magic engulfed Mira's now transformed body, however while Mira did get a power up she also lost control as she flew toward Tana and mercilessly punched the female. Tana managed to block a couple of punched but Satan Soul was too powerful for her to face as Mira broke through her defense and punched her in the face, the punch was followed by a knee to the stomach and another punch to the face.

However Mira was far from finished as she grabbed the girl by the throat and slammed Tana head first into the street nearly cracking girls skull, now unconscious girl was defenseless as Mira flew up in the air while still holding Tana. Then she threw the unconscious and defeated girl right to the building, attempting to kill her, however Vergil appeared at that very moment and caught Tana before he lied her down on the ground.

"_Mira would never forgive herself if she killed someone like this_." Vergil thought as he looked at Mira who angrily stared at him.

Vergil **Air Hiked** up to her and held his hand out.

"Come on Mira, this isn't you." Vergil told her but she had lost control, just like he did, all those years ago…

"Your siblings are all right, you won… What else do you need?" Vergil asked her but she growled at him before she grabbed his right forearm and attempted to pull him toward her in order to attack him, however as she pulled he didn't budge and she ended up making five deep scratch marks on his right forearm, Vergil narrowed his eyes slightly as he came closer to her and decided for a more direct approach as he saw the same thing that happened to him, so naturally he went for the solution that got him to stop.

He hugged her, she roared as she fought back against the hug and slashed his abdomen with her right hand making another five claw marks on his body.

"It's all right, everything is all right now." He told her as he rubbed circles on her back, she punched him and tried to pull away, but his grip on her was too strong even for the Satan Soul to break free and slowly Mira began breaking through as punches became less often and far weaker.

"I'm with you, you don't have to be scared…" Vergil whispered to her as her transformation faded and he held her as he landed on the ground and lied her down against one of the buildings.

"You are amusing demon, just like the one that sent me to jail." Vergil heard as he turned around and saw Neo.

"It's hard to imagine that a demon would just send you to jail, but I suppose there is a slight chance of that happening. Although, you don't seem like that much of a criminal. You could have attacked me from behind, you had so many openings in the last couple of minutes, yet you didn't use them. Why? What's your story?" Vergil asked.

"I simply believe that there should be some honor in my victory, I am a criminal, but I do have my reasons, I only robbed people before Wath bailed me out." Neo said.

"And now? You are enjoying in destruction?" Vergil provoked, but Neo simply shock his head.

"I haven't destroyed a single thing, even though I played along with Wath's twisted dream of destroying everything." Neo told him and Vergil smirked.

"Well, I'll give you two options, either give yourself up, or I'm sending you to the jail." Vergil told him and his eyes widened.

"_Well, I'll give you two options, either give yourself up, or I'm sending you to the jail." _A white haired girl around the age of seventeen told him as smirk and piercing golden eyes adored her face.

"I can't give myself up." Neo said as Vergil sighed.

"Then so be it." Vergil said as he dashed toward Neo.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge**." Vergil announced as his sword appeared and he attempted to cut Neo, however Neo ducked under it and blasted Vergil's abdomen with **Light Shot**, right at the place that Mira had made deep scratches. Vergil groaned but none the less kicked Neo with lightning enhanced kick causing the **Light Mage** to stumble backwards.

"I can see that you weren't involved in any fighting prior to a couple of months back, you are strong and have potential, but you lack pain resistance and stamina, that'll be your downfall." Vergil commented as he stood strong despite the blood still gushing out of his wounds.

"He is right…" Neo muttered to himself but resolved to continue fighting as he charged his magic power and shot **Light Barrage**, a barrage of **Light Magic** created spheres. Vergil ducked and moved around effortlessly dodging them as he came closer to **Light Mage** who created a **Light Saber** and clashed it with Dark Edge, however Vergil easily pushed him away and hit him with **Lightning Punch**.

Neo coughed up blood as he fell onto his knees and Vergil walked up to him.

"Please stop! I have to go back and help my sister!" Neo fell down to begging as Vergil prepared to knock him out. He downright expected Vergil to continue, but the white haired demon didn't he actually took a step back.

"Your sister?" Vergil asked and Neo nodded.

"She is three years older than me and she is sick, doctors can save her but I needed money for that!" Neo explained and Vergil looked like he understood him.

"How much do you need?" Vergil asked and Neo looked at him in surprise.

"100 thousand jewels." Neo said and Vergil nodded as he disappeared in lightning only to come back a few minutes later with a sack.

"Here." Vergil said and Neo looked shocked.

"But, I'm going back to jail." Neo said causing Vergil to smirk.

"Jail? No one saw you, no one heard of you and most importantly no one defeated and caught you." Vergil smirked at the black haired man.

"But, do me a favor, start anew. You love your sister, I can see that, so get back to her, make sure she is all right and start a new life, get a family or something, join a guild if you want to. I'll do something about your criminal record." Vergil said fully resolved to burn down every single proof of Neo committed crime of any kind after all he knew how the man in front of him felt.

"Thank you! I'll start anew, I promise." Neo told him as he left, unknown to Vergil Mira had woken up and was smiling at the white haired demon who also began walking away. She knew that Vergil was going to find Wath.

Vergil continued walking and finally saw Blaiddmon.

"You are injured, far more than usually." Blaiddmon commented as he eyes the white haired demon's wounds.

"I'll be fine, let's go, Wath is over there." Vergil said as he motioned toward mist cover area.

-With Makarov and Laxus-

Makarov and his grandson, Laxus had met up at the place where **Runes** blocked their path.

"Humans and demons can't enter the **Runes**." Makarov read out loud.

"Gramps we have to find a way in." Laxus said as he punched the **Runes**.

"I can take you in there." Vergil said as he and Blaiddmon approached Makarov and Laxus.

"Why are you even helping us? So that you can destroy Magnolia later?" Laxus demanded to know.

"Friends of mine are in your guild, I'm doing this for them." Vergil told them and Makarov looked at the wounded white haired demon, blood dripped from his wounds and his eyes showed that he was sincere about this so he nodded.

"Take us there." Makarov said.

Shocked by his grandfather's words Laxus turned toward Makarov. "Gramps!" Laxus began however Makarov sighed.

"They are trying to help." Makarov simply stated.

"I do have a condition though." Vergil said and Makarov cocked an eyebrow at this.

"What condition?" Makarov asked as he stopped his now enraged son.

"I'm taking Wath down." Vergil said and after a couple of moments Makarov nodded.

"Fine." He relented and Vergil picked up a stone before drawing the sign on it with his own blood.

"Hold onto me." Vergil instructed as he threw a stone and it passed right through the Runes.

"**Cold Blooded**…" Vergil muttered as he, Makarov, Laxus and Blaiddmon appeared inside of the Runes.

"He actually did it." Laxus commented in disbelief as they stood up and Vergil panted from slight exhaustion.

"I'm going after Wath." Vergil said and went off alone as three mages separated.

-Makarov VS Komba-

Makarov in his **Titan Form** looked at terrified **Rune Mage** before he lighted his fist and punched the mage who somehow remained unconscious but ended up with multiple broken bones.

"You started a war with the wrong guild." Makarov told him as he hit the man with blast of his **Light Magic**.

-Blaiddmon VS Buck-

Blaiddmon and Buck stared at each other for a couple of moments before Blaiddmon attacked Buck with Stone Boulder, however Buck easily blocked it with Earth Wall, however while it blocked Blaiddmon's attack it also prevented Buck from noticing Blaiddmon's next move as werewolf demon flew straight forward and slammed his fist through the wall causing it to shatter. Buck stepped back as he evaded Blaiddmon's Earth Claw and kicked the demon in the guts.

Blaiddmon coughed up some blood as he shut his eyes making it easy for Buck to slam two Earth Walls into him. Blaiddmon let out a whimper as he fell onto his knees, but as he struggled to get up he noticed that his left leg was broken and now it was almost impossible to walk let alone pick a close hand to hand combat.

Gathering his remaining strength Blaiddmon shot Flame Breath at Buck who tried to block it with his Earth Wall, but much to his surprise Blaiddmon put more power in Breath's piercing power and speed than he had expected and the attack eventually pierced through the wall, although as it pierced through the wall it lost most of its power thus only knocking Buck back and giving him slight burns.

"Now, to finish this…" Blaiddmon muttered as he gathered all the power he could and prepared for the final technique.

Buck stood up and was about to attack when a shadowy mass appeared in front of him and took Blaiddmon's shape.

"**Doppelganger**!" Blaiddmon exclaimed as he shot his fist forward, but as he did that his shadowy clone did the same thing catching Buck off guard and the Earth Mages internal organs took severe damage as he fell down unconscious.

-Laxus VS Nira-

Laxus found himself standing in rather thick mist, unable to see anything he was on guard, however at that moment a blade, more precisely a knife stabbed his right arm, the only reason for why it didn't stab through his chest was the fact that he heard movement and moved away just in time. Laxus grunted in pain as blood gushed out of his wound. Nira pulled her knife out and was about to stab Laxus once again, however Laxus dodged it by jumping forward.

Laxus panted slightly as he clutched his bleeding arm, his breathing was getting harder and harder and after using **Raging Bolt** he was somewhat exhausted, however he said that he would win, he had to do it now, he wouldn't let a couple of demons save the town and his guild.

Laxus stood up and closed his eyes, he was already used to his **Lightning Dragon Slayer** lacrima and now it as time to use it as he closed his eyes and located the Mist Mage.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar**!" Laxus exclaimed as he took down the now electrified and paralyzed female fell down on the ground unconscious.

-With Vergil-

Vergil stood in front of Wath both mages ready for the final showdown of the war between two guilds.

Or so they believed as a shadowy figure stood not too far away from Magnolia watching every step Vergil made with interested look in his eyes…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. <strong>__**Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Wicked Lightning<strong>_


	10. Wicked Lightning

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the last chapter.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing and understanding.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 – Wicked Lightning<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil dashed toward Wath and attempted to punch him with <strong>Lightning Punch<strong>, however Wath dodged it and light appeared under his palm before it extended into a spear and impaled Vergil's back.

"How do you like fighting when you know that you'll lose?" Wath asked and Vergil smirked as darkness surrounded him and engulfed the light spear before breaking it down.

"You sure are full of yourself, for a person that actually ran away." Vergil mocked as he landed a powerful darkness enhanced punch right to Wath's face, however instead of hitting Wath it went through him as his body shattered and turned into earth.

"That's my **Earth Clone**, handy, don't ya think." Wath asked as he let out a small laugh.

"Actually, I find it annoying. Almost as much as I find your voice to be annoying." Vergil commented as he looked at Wath and dashed toward the mage with Dark Edge in his hand, however as he attacked his vision began getting blurry making him miss and thus giving Wath another opportunity for attacking. Wath created two **Light Spears** and impaled them into Vergil's chest, but he purposely avoided the heart, just so that he could make Vergil's suffering longer. Wath jumped back as he saw Vergil swinging his sword toward him, however as he swung Dark Edge disappeared and Vergil stumbled back.

"_Damn, I lost too much blood_." He thought as he looked down and saw that right there underneath him a small pool of blood was being formed.

"_I guess I don't have any choice, it will probably make my wounds even worse, but as it is, it's the only way to get a quick win. I could go for _**Demon Release**_, but it would be a disgrace for demons, to use the real form against a weakling like him_." Vergil realized, but he didn't have time to use anything as Earth underneath him became muddy and before he could even realize that, he was trapped.

"Damn it." Vergil growled out in frustration.

"It's over, prepare." Wath said, however Vergil fired **Darkness Blast** at him making Wath step back.

"Will you shut up already? Just because I can't move from here…" Vergil said as he prepared to attack.

"It doesn't mean I can't reach you! **Lightning Breath**!" Vergil exclaimed as he shot his **Breath **toward Wath who blocked it with combined shield made from **Fire**, **Earth** and **Wind**, each one behind the other one.

"Is that the best you can do?" Wath asked, however when he looked at the place where Vergil was there was simply no one there.

"**Wicked Lightning Punch**." Vergil said as his fist collided with Wath's right side of the face, however it wasn't usual lightning that enhanced Vergil's punch, it was black lightning. Vergil's arms chest and neck, albeit it was unseen by Wath gained black lightning marks.

"**Wicked Lightning Mode**…" Vergil muttered as he dashed toward surprised Wath and hit him with **Wicked Lightning Strike**.

"Now it's over. **Wicked Lightning Breath**!" Vergil exclaimed as huge wave engulfed Wath's body killing him in the same manner **Lightning Breath** killed Plamo.

Marks faded away from Vergil's body as he felt his body reacting to both his wounds and the effects of his **Wicked Lightning Mode**, but it didn't matter, Wath was dead and it looked like everything was over, well it wasn't, yet.

"Long time no see. Kid…" Black haired man in a white suit said from behind and blood ran cold in Vergil's veins as he turned around with anger reflected in his eyes.

"Mundus!" Vergil shouted as he attempted to attack the demon in front of him, however, Mundus simply raised his power.

Vergil groaned as Mundus' power made his knees buckle and he knelt down in front of the Demon World's king.

"Look at you, you look as weak as always." Mundus mocked him, however Vergil somehow stood up and landed a punch that made Mundus step back.

"Is that 'as weak as always? Huh, Mundus?" Vergil roared at the demon in front of him who only smirked.

"Vergil!" Blaiddmon shouted as he flew toward two demons.

"Don't come here! Stay away Blaiddmon!" Vergil shouted, however it was too late as Vergil felt cold stare of death being ready to target Blaiddmon so in last effort to save his friend Vergil let out a roar loud enough for entire Magnolia to hear.

-In Magnolia-

People began panicking as roaring inflicted fear into their bones.

"What was that?" Mira asked herself.

-With Vergil-

Blaiddmon was unconscious, but alive, that was as much as Vergil could do as he panted and Mundus looked honestly surprised.

"That was something, I'll give you that. To be capable of stopping my superior ability to inflict death upon others by simply looking at them with roaring, an ability used only by lower ranking demons since elite like me has the access to far stronger techniques indeed is impressive. I guess that even with Reikoku, you are still only a Cambion, thus you can only go this far." Mundus said as Vergil tried to regain his breath.

"Amuse me a bit longer, Black Thunder, your struggle might be in vain, but it does give me a nice amount of entertainment." Mundus said as he walked away.

"You'll regret letting me go Mundus." Vergil told him as he glared at the king before he fell down unconscious.

-With Makarov and Laxus-

Makarov and Laxus finally got to the place where Vergil and Blaiddmon lied unconscious.

"He won." Laxus commented as he and his grandfather looked at the duo.

"What should we do gramps?" Laxus asked.

"The only right thing. Help them." Makarov said as two humans picked the unconscious demons up.

-A couple of minutes later-

Laxus and Makarov brought the unconscious demons down to the town where the other mages who fought waited.

"It's those two demons!" Gray exclaimed as he saw the duo.

"They, helped us?" Erza questioned and Mira nodded.

"Yeah." She said but when she saw the claw marks on Vergil's body and when she briefly remembered her Satan Soul Take Over she gained a guilty look in her eyes.

"We are taking them to Porlyusica." Makarov said as he looked at the white haired demon who groaned as he opened his eyes.

"You don't have to. We'll be fine." He said as he sat up and slowly stood up only to fall down onto his knees.

"Vergil!" Mira exclaimed as she got next to him and supported his body from falling.

"You are going there. She's going to help you." Mira told him in stern and ordering tone that made Vergil nod as he lost consciousness yet again.

-A couple of days later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon finally entered the guild as everyone looked directly at two demons.

"It's been a while. I sure hope you still remember us." Vergil said breaking the silence.

"Vergil, first of all I'd like to thank you for saving Natsu and bringing Strauss siblings here, as well as helping us in the battle. And after listening to everyone's opinion I'd like to offer you and your friend a place in our family." Makarov said as he walked up to them.

"Aren't you forgetting that we are the demons?" Vergil asked.

"Even demons can have a good heart. I am intrigued by the fact that you are a Demon Hunter." Makarov said and when he saw surprise on Vergil's face he chuckled.

"Mira told us, anyway that only gives us another reason to accept the two of you. I know that it might be hard for you to adapt to living with humans at first, but we can be your new family." Makarov said and Vergil nodded.

"I guess Natsu already told you about my abilities." Vergil guessed and Makarov nodded.

"Yes, but we'd like to hear some things about you. Your name, age, you know basic things." Makarov said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"I'll start. My name is Blaiddmon, just Blaiddmon, I am going to turn eleven soon, I use **Earth** and **Fire Magic** and I want to help Vergil achieve his goal." Blaiddmon said.

"I am Vergil Leonidas, I am 15 years old, my magic is **Lightning Magic**and I can use **Devil Arms,**along with few other abilities that are mostly used by demons. There is something that I want to do, however I don't feel like sharing that, but it has a lot to do with me being a Demon Hunter." Vergil said.

"Where would you like your guild mark and in what color?" Makarov asked.

"I'd like light blue on my back." Blaiddmon said and Makarov placed mark on said place.

"I'll have it on my right forearm, black one." Vergil said and as soon as two demons got their marks guild cheered, a loud party had began…

Two demons joined the kids at one of the tables as kids wanted to introduce themselves.

"Welcome to our guild, I am Erza Scarlet, I use **Requip Magic**. I'm sorry for our behavior back then. Please hit me." Erza said and two demons looked confused.

"Hit you? I don't want to. How about you Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked.

"I'm not interested." Blaiddmon said with a smirk.

"I'm Cana Alberona, I use **Card** **Magic**." Brown haired girl known as Cana introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Cana." Blaiddmon said.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I use **Solid Script**." Blue haired girl, Levy said.

"I am Gray Fullbuster." Raven haired boy who had previously accused them of possible attack said.

"So Gray, I take it you also lost someone dear because of a demon." Vergil said and boy looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean by 'also'?" Gray asked.

"I also lost some precious people because of a demon. I don't know which one did and what did him or her do to you, but I understand your hatred toward us, yet I can't say I agree with you. Just like there are good and bad humans, there are also good and bad demons." Vergil said and held out his hand which Gray accepted and two did a hand shake.

"You'll still have to prove your loyalty." Gray said and Vergil smirked.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Vergil! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped toward the demon.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" Natsu shouted.

"Seriously? Again?" Blaiddmon asked no one in particular as Vergil caught Natsu's forearm and tossed him down on the floor.

"Seriously kid, if you couldn't defeat me two months ago what makes you think you can defeat me now?" Vergil asked.

"I got stronger!" Natsu shouted.

"Like you could get any stronger Flame Brain." Gray taunted him.

"What did you say Pants Shogun?!" Natsu shouted.

"You heard me!" Gray told him as two inched closer to yet another fight.

"You wanna go?!" Natsu challenged.

"Boys… Are you fighting?" Erza asked and two boys hugged each other.

"No! We are best friends!" Gray shouted in fear.

"Yes! Best friends!" Natsu agreed.

"Funny bunch…" Vergil and Blaiddmon muttered.

"Do you like it so far?" Mira asked as she and her siblings joined them.

"I guess so. What about you Blaiddmon?" Vergil replied.

"I absolutely love this place!" Blaiddmon shouted causing everyone in the guild to smile, even though he was a demon, he already loved their family, Makarov knew that he had made a right choice.

"Hey, Vergil, can we talk for a moment?" Mira asked and Vergil nodded as he stood up and followed Mira outside.

-Outside-

"So? What is it?" Vergil asked and Mira sighed.

"Your right arm, and your stomach, I made those didn't I?" She asked or more likely stated as he blinked in surprise.

"Why does it matter? It's only a couple of scratches." Vergil assured her but she let out a frustrated groan.

"It's not 'a couple of scratches' I've seen them! Sure you were hurt in your other fights but most of the blood came out of those 'scratches' that I caused! You got me to Magnolia safely, you helped me to get control over my power and how did I repay to you? I hurt you and…" She would have continued talking if Vergil hadn't placed his finger over her mouth.

"I'm telling you that it's all right. I'm alive, don't let that bother you. I told you back there and I'm telling you now, I'm with you." Vergil said and she walked away, slightly less frustrated, but at least they were making some progress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Birth Of Trust Arc - Finished<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Vergil and Blaiddmon were supposed to be fighting demons and protect Mira and her siblings to earn Mira's trust.**_

_**-Gildarts was supposed to join the battle.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to come to Magnolia after the battle began.**_

_**-Blaiddmon's Doppelganger was supposed to be made of fire.**_

_**-Neo was supposed to have a younger sister.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to fight against Mundus and lose.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – S-class Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Happy<strong>_


	11. Happy

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked the chapter and that you thought that it was so good.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, Mundus will have much bigger role in this story so yeah, you'll see a lot more of him.**_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 3 – S-class Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 – Happy<strong>_

* * *

><p>Three weeks have passed since Vergil and Blaiddmon joined Fairy Tail and they had to admit, life has been rather good for them lately. Other mages came to accept them and they settled down in Magnolia. As for their relationship with other kids, well it was good, especially with Strauss siblings. Mira's hand returned back to normal she got control over her magic and that resulted in another pair of rivals, Mira and Erza.<p>

-Flashback, 2 weeks ago, Vergil's pov-

I was in the guild when Lisanna and Elfman came in, this has been rather normal since Mira spent her time training so she wasn't in the guild that often, however I picked up now rather familiar magical presence, Mira was coming…

A few moments later I heard her footsteps and then saw her… What in the world was she thinking? Wearing that gothic revealing outfit?!

"What are you staring at Vergil?" She suddenly asked and I blinked.

"At you. What's with those clothes?" I asked.

"Why are you complaining, am I distracting you by any chance?" She… teased me…

"Why should I be distracted by you, it's not like there's something that could distract me." I said before I could think. This unfortunately wasn't true, she certainly would be much of a distraction in a few years if she kept wearing those kind of clothes… But the damage was already done as I heard some of the mages laughing and saw the irritated look on Mira's face.

"Try saying that again Vergil…" She said as she approached me.

"Or what?" Someone else, more precisely Erza asked.

"Or I'll kick his ass." Mira said and I couldn't help but smirk, there was still no way she could beat me, but it was nice to see that she at least had confidence.

"Like you could beat him." Erza said and I sensed a fight coming closer.

"What did you say? The strongest female mage of Fairy Tail can defeat anyone!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear you understand who is the strongest here. After all, I do have that title." Erza said and I could feel Mira's anger boiling up.

"I was talking about me..." And so the battle began…

-Flashback ends-

Now that I think about it, I did somehow cause their fighting. Although it would have happened sooner or later, still I can't help but feel guilty for all those broken tables…

Anyway, I was on my way to the guild and even before I got in I heard shouting.

"All right! I'm going on this job!" Natsu shouted as I got into the guild.

"You do understand what that request says, right?" Mira asked.

"Um. Need something-something exterminater... Something is something, at something, maybe? The reward is 50,000 Jewels." Natsu said and I almost facepalmed, almost.

So that's how he picked his requests so far. He sure is one lucky brat to always end up taking a job that he actually can do.

"You didn't read it at all." Lisanna panicked and Natsu only answered with simple "Shut up."

"You can't even read. All you understand is a reward, idiot." Mira mocked, even for her, this was kind of harsh…

"Mira-nee." Lisanna scolded her.

"I can read. Igneel taught me letters…" Natsu said and as he continued naming food he started crying.

"Don't cry Natsu… So cute." Mira said while making kind of creepy face.

"Hey you, hands off." Lisanna said to her older sister.

"Natsu, there's nothing wrong with not knowing the words, after all there is a countless number of words." Erza who had just joined them said.

"I'll help you learn. In three days you'll have all the knowledge you'll need." Erza told him and I was slightly amused.

"I don't want to!" Natsu said and Erza blinked, he was fighting a pointless battle.

"Huh?" Erza got out as she looked at him.

"You are scary!" Natsu told her.

"What's so scary? I'm just going to teach you some words." Erza said as she dragged the poor boy along.

"Good luck Natsu, you'll need it." Lisanna told him and Mira began laughing while I honestly did pity the boy, Erza is ridiculously strict… Anyway, I shrugged it off and went to pick a job myself and Blaiddmon.

-About a week later, third pov-

Vergil and Blaiddmon returned from their job and as soon as they stepped inside the Guild hall Vergil just leaned against the door, he noticed that Makarov was the only one who noticed him and decided that he should just watch from the side as he understood that yet another fight between Mira and Erza was about to happen.

"Erza's back, you say?" Mira said and Erza turned her gaze toward the white haired girl.

"We'll continue where we left off" Come at me!" Mira provoked and motioned for Erza to come.

"Fighting again?" Lisanna asked, but no one responded.

"Now that you mention it, we haven't finished things, have we... Mira!" Erza replied and Mira smirked.

"_Oh great, here they go again..._" Vergil thought.

"Die, Erza!" Mira shouted.

"I'll make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza threatened before their fists collided.

"You clunky bastard!" Mira shouted as she kicked Erza.

"You midriff baring bastard!" Erza shouted as she punched Mira.

"You prickly bastard!" Mira insulted as she wrestled with Erza.

"You bony bastard!" Erza retorted.

"Fatty!" Mira retorted back.

"Four-eyes!" Erza insulted and so they continued while Vergil sweatdroped.

"_I can understand some of those insults, but seriously some of those don't even make sense_." Vergil thought before **Flash Stepping** between them and picking Mira up with his right hand while Erza with his left.

"Vergil!" Everyone but Mira and Makarov shouted in surprise.

"Let me go you idiot bastard!" Mira snapped as she tried to free herself from Vergil.

"Mira, Erza... Stop destroying the damn hall." Vergil said calmly but girls understood that it would be just a calm before the storm if they did otherwise.

"I understand..." Erza said, she came to respect his power, however, she also had a certain amount of fear of making him angry, just like everyone else in the guild, well other than Mira that is.

"Tch, don't interfere idiot." Mira said before sending a kick toward Vergil's chin, nonetheless her kick was effortlessly caught by young demon.

"What was that Mira? You want to fight against me?" Vergil said and Mira's excitement scared everyone.

"Hell, yes, I want you bastard!" Mira said and Vergil smirked.

"I'll take you on when you get ten times stronger." Vergil said with a smirk and Mira's jaw dropped.

"What the hell?! Don't underestimate me Vergil!" Mira snapped.

"Don't act so cocky, Mira." Vergil said and then before Mira could react, he **Flesh Stepped** and held his lightning engulfed fist right in front of her chest making her step back.

"See? If it was someone else you would have already died. Don't test your luck against the demons, it can leave consequences you won't be able to overcome. Believe me, I know…" Vergil said and Mira was utterly confused, seeing her confusion, he just sighed and walked to Natsu and Lisanna who had just decided that they will hatch an egg that was found by Natsu.

"Natsu, be careful with that egg. In it lies a life that has yet to start, so don't take it away." Vergil said, but Natsu was confused, so Vergil let out yet another sigh, nowadays all he was doing was fighting against demons, training and sighing and it started to piss him off. "Good luck you two." Vergil said before walking toward Makarov.

"Thank you Vergil!" He heard Natsu and Lisanna shouting from behind and just waved at them.

"Care to share what's bothering you, my boy?" Makarov asked.

"It's nothing really, I just had some troubles with sleeping lately." He said.

"You don't look like a person who would be so down only because of lack of sleep." Makarov commented.

"Can we just leave it at that? I don't want to talk…" Vergil said and Blaiddmon and Makarov sighed as they looked at him.

-Few days later-

Vergil sat with Blaiddmon in one of the corners of the hall when he heard sound of table breaking and much to his expectation it was no one else's doing but Mira's.

"What's the big idea, Mirajane!" Wakaba snapped at Mira who just broke the table where he and Macao sat.

"You are a really dangerous dude, you know that!" Macao said.

"_Dude? Well, that's new, I'd never think of Mira being a boy, sure she is stronger than most males in the guild, but she is still female... All right, I change my mind... human female monster one day that's for sure._" Vergil thought as he looked at Mira with a certain amount of amusement.

"I have been wondering why she wasn't home lately... She was together with Natsu... How dare she make nice with someone on Erza's side?!" An angry and pissed off Mira shouted.

"Calm down Mira you can go and see if they are all right if that's what you want." Blaiddmon said calmly but he slightly smirked.

"I know, I'm about to go there!" She snapped, but then she noticed the small demon's smirk.

"I was actually thinking about you going with Vergil, you know 'you' as in you two." Blaiddmon said and Vergil paled.

"Go take care of your future wife." Blaiddmon teased causing a small blush to appear on their faces.

"I'll kill you one of these days." Vergil muttered to Blaiddmon who just laughed and two white haired mages left.

-With Mira and Vergil few minutes later, Mira's pov-

"So, where do you think they are?" Vergil asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. We'll find them sooner or later." I answered and I could see that he was acting strange and it was going of for a couple of days now.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's none of your business." He said and this did get me a bit angry, would it hurt him to open up a bit, however before we could continue our conversation we saw Lisanna and Natsu standing in front of a Forest Vulcan. I was about to go in there and kick it's ass, but Vergil stopped me.

"Wait. Watch them, they can take care of themselves. They need to learn to defend themselves because one day they will have to fight on their own. If you or someone else always ends up helping them, they will never learn, they will always wait until someone saves them. So even though it hurts, let them grow up at least a bit." He said and although I hated to admit it, he was right…

We watched as Natsu punched Vulcan only for it to ignore his attack. I could see that it was pointless. Vulcan easily overpowered Natsu but Natsu always stood up until he finally enraged Vulcan and was sent through a few trees, however Natsu somehow surprised Vulcan and head butted it thus knocking it out. Lame way to win a battle, but he did protect Lisanna…

"He does have a long way to go, but for now this should be enough. Don't you think?" Vergil asked and I nodded.

"You can go home, I'll keep watching over them." I said and he sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you walk around in the middle of a night on your own." He said and I blushed. Why was I even blushing? He was just mocking me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, there could be other Vulcans around and you know, I was just…" Was he actually worried about me?

"Worried about the damage you could cause if you attacked them." Why that little bastard…

"I'll pound you!" I shouted as I threw my fist at him, but he swiftly dodged it and smirked as he pushed me onto the ground.

"You lose." He said with his smirk never leaving his face.

"And here I thought you were worried about me." I muttered.

"Why should I be? I know you can take care of yourself, in fights with local animals and probably most of the B-class mages you would have an easy win. I believe in you, but I guess that I would be worried if something bad could happen to you." He said and I guess I was flattered by his words.

-Later that day-

We spent the entire day watching over Lisanna and Natsu while making sure that they don't notice us. We didn't really talk to each other during those hours and mood was kind of gloomy, not to mention that it got even worse when the rain began falling.

"Are you cold?" He suddenly asked.

"A bit." I admitted.

"That's what you get for wearing that kind of cloth." He said and took his shirt off.

"I left my jacket at the guild and this is not going to help much, but it's better than nothing." He said and gave me his T-shirt.

"Thanks…" I muttered as I put it on. It was a bit too big for me, but it served its purpose, even if it wasn't much it did warm me a bit. My eyes fell onto his now naked chest. For a fifteen years old, he was somewhat muscular, I guess it comes with being a demon, but what really caught my eyes was a huge scar and beautiful amulet around his neck. How in the world did he get that kind of a wound, it looked really old.

"What's with that scar?" My curiosity got better of me as I asked him, however I easily noticed the change in his attitude, he became more careful about everything and stiffened at the question I asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." He said and gripped his amulet, it didn't take me long to understand that whatever was bothering him had something to do with that scar and that amulet.

"If you ever want to talk about it, I'll be here to listen." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks." Was the only reply he gave me as rain continued falling.

-That night, around 2 in the morning-

We had fallen asleep next to each other close to where Lisanna and Natsu built a house, however my sleep was disturbed by some sort of moving. My eyes opened slightly as I saw Vergil sweating and then suddenly.

"Stop!" He screamed and shot up into sitting position. I sat up and looked at him as he panted. Was he woken up by a nightmare?

"Damn it..." He muttered.

"Hey, Vergil. Are you all right?" I asked.

"Ye-Yeah... I'm fine..." He replied softly, although he also sounded so vulnerable. Needless to say I noticed that, that was not the truth.

"You are obviously not all right. You are shaking and you are covered in sweat. What's wrong?" I asked without giving away any emotion.

"It doesn't matter..." He muttered and I just snorted at him.

"You yell and wake me up, you one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail allowed yourself to shake because of whatever is bothering you. Well, it's either something important or you are simply weak. Now tell me what happened." I demanded to know, but to my surprise Vergil stood up and pinned me against the tree behind us and held my wrists with his arms.

"Listen Mirajane... What bothers me is my own problem. I apologize for waking you up so now return back to sleeping." Vergil breathed out as his golden eyes sent shivers down my spine. However, I refused to give up until he gave in and told me everything so I gather enough courage and stared back at his eyes and then I saw it, as much as he tried to force me to leave him alone, his eyes told me completely different story. In his eyes, I could see a small helpless child who needed to be saved from whatever was bothering him. His eyes begged for help and guilt, regret and sorrow were just as noticeable as that small, almost unnoticeable call for help, although I also saw loneliness.

"I refuse. I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." I told him with even greater determination which slowly began cracking Vergil's already disturbed act.

"Leave." He almost pleaded, but I smirked.

"Why are you still holding my arms if you want me to leave you alone? Are your actions betraying your words, huh Devil Boy?" I teased him and although he let go of me I didn't move.

"Can you leave me alone now?" He asked and I shook my head much to his surprise and closed the distance between us.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked weakly and I smirked.

"Whatever is bothering you most likely had something to do with your sleeping, I'm going to help you fall asleep." I said with a smirk.

"That's not going to happen." He said with a serious tone.

"Vergil. Let me help you, think about it as a thank you for saving me back then." I said and he allowed me to push him back down on the ground.

"Mirajane, just leave me alone." He told me, but I refused to listen.

"We can get to know each other like this, just lie down before I end up announcing your little weak moment to everyone in the guild." I lied to him and he grunted.

"You damn little. That was blackmail." He breathed out before doing as he was told, but much to his surprise and annoyance I began fondling his face.

"Just get some sleep." I suggested to him and his eyes opened much to my annoyance.

"Sweet dreams Mira." He said and I was surprised, but then I boldly closed the distance between us and briefly kissed his right cheek, before getting back to fondling him, although I couldn't help but chuckle at his red face.

-Third pov-

It was four A.M. when he woke up once again, although this time cause of his sudden awakening wasn't a nightmare. It was simply uncomfortable feeling he had right now, the very same feeling he was so desperately trying to ignore for the last hour.

He blinked a few times before his eyes adjusted to the darkness of a night and slowly looked down to see the cause of both his uncomfortable feeling and lack of nightmares… Mirajane Strauss. Speaking of Mira she fell asleep next to him after cuddling him for about half an hour and although he didn't know if it was intentional or not she ended up falling asleep on his right shoulder.

The girl already surprised him when she wasn't scared of him, in fact, she even argued with him as if he was a human. If he was honest with himself about entire situation he would have already admitted that he appreciated that, after a long time he found a human who wasn't scared of him… The way she handled him also surprised the white haired demon, she ended up with complete control over the situation, even over his own actions. He, one of the demons actually surrendered himself to a human, he didn't know if he should just laugh or mourn over his lose. Suddenly he felt her shifting in her sleep and now he could see her face rather nicely.

"_She is pretty..._" He thought as he looked at her, for the first time in his life he didn't mind waking up in the middle of a night. Mira relaxed him and although he didn't feel like admitting that he felt happy around her. Vergil sighed and his sigh caused Mira to open her eyes lazily.

"Sleep..." She ordered and he grinned before falling asleep again.

-Next morning-

Vergil and Mira had returned back to the guild about an hour ago when they noticed that Natsu and Lisanna were missing their egg. However, at that very moment Natsu and Lisanna ran into the guild saying that egg was missing.

"Egg is missing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know anything about it. And Gray, clothes." Cana pointed out.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted as he finally noticed that his clothes were also missing.

"Laxus! Did you take it?!" Angry Natsu shouted at the blond mage as he jumped up and down.

"Not interested." Laxus replied.

"Vergil, Blaiddmon have you seen it?" Lisanna asked.

"Sorry Lisanna we didn't." Blaiddmon answered sadly.

"Erza! Out with it!" Natsu shouted at Erza.

"Hey, aren't you being presumptuous here?" Erza asked him.

"Mira-nee do you know where it is?" Lisanna asked.

"No. Natsu didn't you eat it yourself?" She asked without missing a chance to mock Natsu.

"Hey!" Erza threatened and Natsu almost began panicking.

"Why you! I'll pound you!" Natsu shouted as he attacked Mira.

"You wanna fight? I ain't holding back!" Mira told him, but before they could start a fight Vergil held Natsu back and blocked Mira's punch.

"Vergil! Let me fight!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu, now." He ordered and the young boy had no other option but to do that.

"Where did the egg go?" Natsu asked as he almost began crying.

"Don't cry Natsu. Man you are cute. Unlike certain demon." Mira both teased Natsu and tried to piss Vergil off.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped.

"Now's not the time for that Mira. Don't cry Natsu." Erza said.

"I said I'm not crying!" Natsu snapped once again.

"Now hurry up and give back the egg already." Erza told Mira.

"I told ya it ain't me! Maybe you ate it pig!" Mira replied.

"What did you say?!" Erza asked in an angry tone.

"You are always eating a ton!" Mira replied and two began fighting much to Vergil's annoyance and said demon was about to leave when Elfman appeared.

"Natsu, Lisanna sorry." Elfman said as he held the egg.

"Elfman! It was you!" Natsu shouted.

"I didn't steal it. You toss and turn in your sleep so you let go off the egg. I can't use magic very well but I secretly warmed it." Elfman said and handed the egg to Natsu and just when Vergil thought that everything was finally over Mira and Erza just had to start again.

"You accused me." Mira started.

"You accused me too." Erza replied, but before they could continue egg cracked and in the few seconds it hatched to reveal... blue cat with white wings...

"What in the hell?" Vergil thought as he saw small cat landing on Natsu's head and everyone else cheering up.

"A parakeet? My parakeet is back!" Elfman shouted as he jumped up and down with his blue parakeet.

"I was pretty sure it was a red parakeet, but..." Mira said in a friendly tone and of all people to Erza.

"_Now this is getting serious... Mira is talking to Erza without raising her voice or insulting_." Vergil thought as he witnessed the cat landing on top of Natsu's head and Natsu taking it in his arms.

"Look Natsu. Everyone was so on the edge just a few moments ago and now they are all happy. He is like a blue bird of happiness." Lisanna told him and Natsu smiled.

"I'll call him, Happy, Happy the Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. At this Reedus painted kids together along with Blaiddmon and Vergil who sat next to Mira.

About half an hour later Mira, Vergil and Blaiddmon sat at one of the tables when Lisanna and Natsu came up to them while still holding Happy.

"Mira-nee! You three still haven't met Happy!" Lisanna scolded them.

"Then I'll introduce us. Happy this is Mira, she is Lisanna's older sister, I am Blaiddmon and this white haired demon is Vergil. It's nice to meet you." Blaiddmon said.

"What is a demon?" Happy asked.

"A demon is a race of mostly evil individuals." Vergil said as he looked at the blue talking cat with slight interest.

"What's evil?" Happy asked as Mira smirked a bit.

"Evil person is someone who does bad things, like taking lives." Vergil tried to explain.

"How does someone take lives?" Happy asked and Mira was laughing at this point, Vergil was in it now.

"Well, there are many ways, evil demons usually take lives of humans." Vergil tried to find a way out.

"You don't look like you are evil." Happy simply told him and Vergil grinned.

"Trust me, I can get really evil when I'm angry." Vergil told him and Blaiddmon shivered slightly.

"Trust me, I know how he can get and it's really bad…" Blaiddmon said causing shivers to run down everyone's spines.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter, it's pretty much same as the previous version and the next one will probably be rather close to it with minor changes. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter - Promotion<em>**


	12. Promotion

_**Answer on review:**_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, i'm glad you liked the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 - Promotion<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Magnolia December 16th X778-<p>

A few months have passed since Vergil and Blaiddmon joined Fairy Tail. Blaiddmon whose personality was easy-going to begin with found friends in almost everyone in the guild, however same couldn't be said for Vergil. As much as other kids tried to get him to open up, he was still rather reserved, although he did show some progress in the last few weeks when he actually took Natsu on few B-class requests, which surprised everyone since they thought that Mira would be the first one to join him on any kind of request. However, other than the young **Fire Dragon Slayer** and Strauss siblings other mages didn't really have that much of a relationship with him although Blaiddmon didn't seem surprised by that.

Vergil and Blaiddmon entered the guild only to get assaulted by Natsu, who tried to punch Vergil with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for Vergil to move to his left and evade assault. However Natsu charged yet again Vergil had no other option but to block mage's attack and push him away. Natsu refused to give up and tried to kick Vergil with **Fire Dragon's Talons** however Vergil jumped up only to get caught off guard when flaming fist went toward his face, but he regained his composure quickly enough to catch Natsu's forearm and stop him before preparing to blast Natsu with **Darkness Blast** making Natsu end his assault.

"Can I try again?" Natsu hopefully asked and Vergil shook his head.

"No, we agreed on one try per day, although you are getting better and better every day." Vergil said with a small smirk on his face to which Natsu responded with a wide grin.

"Where is Happy, by the way?" Blaiddmon asked, he had somewhat bonded with a talking cat.

"He's with Lisanna." Natsu said, but then…

"Good job Flame Brain, you got defeated once again." Gray mocked.

"What did you say Ice Queen?!" Natsu snapped and charged toward Gray, however, as soon as he got close enough both he and Gray found themselves on the ground with Erza above them.

"They sure never change..." Blaiddmon muttered as two demons looked at request board before Vergil took another B-class request which required defeating and capturing a few mountain vulcans from Mt. Hakobe due to recent increase in number of attacks on humans.

"Are we taking Natsu with us once again?" Blaiddmon asked as he looked at the request paper.

"How did you know?" Vergil asked.

-Natsu's pov-

That Erza, she always gets in my way when I want to beat Ice Queen, just you wait Erza, I'll defeat you, and Gray.

"It's easy, when it's only two of us you only take A-class requests." I heard Blaiddmon saying and turned around toward him and Vergil who held a B-class request.

"Come here Natsu." Vergil called me and I got up before running toward him. Vergil looked really scary when he first came here, but I didn't want to look like a coward so I wanted to challenge him. He is really strong, but he always seems so distant I even thought that he didn't want to be with us, well until he suddenly offered to take me on one of those B-class requests that only he, Mira and Erza could take, although he could also take A-class requests. Of course I accepted and ever since that job he and Blaiddmon often took me with them. Also, now he rarely smelled like blood, but I guess that he still kills local demons.

"Are we going to another job?" I asked happily.

"Sure. We are going to go to Mt. Hakobe to defeat and capture some mountain vulcans. Do you want to do that job or you want to do something else?" He asked me and I was surprised, he usually just told me what our job will be and went to report taking that job to Gramps, he seemed to be in a really good mood today as even Blaiddmon's eyes widened at his question. I decided to think about it, defeating mountain vulcans was fun and I liked fighting along side Vergil, but I had a chance to pick a job myself.

"Let's see other jobs!" I told him and he nodded as we looked at request board. I found a job that I wanted. It was another job where we had to defeat and capture something, but this time our opponent was wyvern that appeared in East Forest and the reward was 300,000 jewels, but I pouted slightly when I saw its class, it was an A-class job.

"So you want this job huh?" Vergil asked and pointed toward A-class request paper making my and Blaiddmon's eyes widen.

"Vergil! That's an A-class job! Are you out of your mind?!" Blaiddmon shouted and Vergil snorted.

"He is ready and we won't allow him to get hurt, if the situation gets out of our control I can always defeat Wyvern in one on one battle." Vergil said and I had the widest smile that I ever had.

"But... Ugh forget it, you do have a point, he did almost land a punch on you today." Blaiddmon pointed out and Vergil nodded.

"We are really going on this job?" I had to ask them as I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Of course." Vergil simply told me and took request paper before turning around and walking straight toward Gramps and I decided to follow him.

"Makarov, we are going on this job." He said and Gramps nodded as he looked at request paper which was handed to him by Vergil.

"You and Blaiddmon I suppose." Gramps said and began drinking his beer.

"No, we are taking Natsu along." Blaiddmon said and Gramps was so shocked he actually spilled out his beer, which almost hit us but Vergil got us out of the way.

"What are you three doing?" I heard Erza asking and turned around to see her cake being destroyed by beer so I rushed behind Vergil.

"Erza we are sorry!" I screamed, it's all over Erza is going to kill us now and just when I was about to go on my first A-class job as well.

"Calm down Erza. It was an accident." Vergil stated and I looked at Erza who seemed to hesitate, well Vergil was stronger than her after all.

"If your complaints are finished Natsu, Blaiddmon and I have a job to do." Vergil said and Gramps nodded.

"Take care of Natsu. A-class job is dangerous but I believe that you can protect him." Gramps encouraged us and Vergil nodded.

"Let's go Natsu." Vergil told me and we left the guild.

-Third pov-

Vergil, Blaiddmon and Natsu left the guild and walked through Magnolia and toward East Forest.

"Hey Vergil, why are you always so distant?" Natsu suddenly asked and Vergil looked at him.

"It doesn't matter, it's just that I'm not used to being with so many humans." He simply answered.

"But you already spent a lot of time with us." Natsu said.

"That may be true, but Vergil just needs a lot of time to stop being so reserved." Blaiddmon joined in.

"So you like being with us?" Natsu asked and Vergil blinked in surprise.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon chuckled a bit.

"He does like you, it's just that he feels better when he doesn't express those emotions, but trust me he would do anything and everything to protect anyone in the guild." Blaiddmon told Natsu who grinned.

"It looks like we are here..." Vergil muttered as he looked at the East Forest and used **Energy Sense** to find wyvern.

"It's over there." He said as he pointed to their left.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted and Vergil smiled a bit as young **Dragon Slayer** who suddenly rushed into the forest making Vergil's eyes widen.

"Wait Natsu!" Vergil raised his voice a bit, although it was in vain as Natsu refused to listen so Vergil ran after him.

It didn't take long for trio to reach place where Vergil sensed wyvern's presence and they found themselves in front of large dragon like green creature.

"This could be fun." Vergil said with a smirk as he small sparks surrounded him and Blaiddmon jumped off of his shoulder.

"Let's do this! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as his **Roar** which seemed more like a laser shot toward wyvern that simply flew up only to get hit by Vergil's** Dark Wave** which was about as wide as Natsu's **Roar**.

"_Those two are making a nice team..._" Blaiddmon observed with a smile.

Natsu charged toward falling wyvern and punched it with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and although it wasn't as nearly as strong as it should be to defeat a wyvern it still made small burns on wyvern's body and to make matters worse for wyvern Vergil used **Lightning Tower** to blast it from beneath.

"Natsu! It's all yours!" Vergil said and Natsu grinned as he used almost all of his magic to fire about four times bigger **Fire Dragon's Roar** which hit wyvern that somehow remained conscious.

"Good job Natsu, I'll take it down now. **Lightning Breath**!" Vergil shouted as he fired his technique at wyvern causing it to fall down on the ground.

"Amazing!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not finished. **Sword Prison**!" Vergil announced as his **Summoned Swords** surrounded wyvern.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"That technique binds target, you see those swords produce energy that paralyzes target for a certain amount of time which depends on user's amount of magic power, target's magic power, user's control over it and few other factors." Blaiddmon explained and Natsu nodded, although Vergil sighed as he knew that Natsu didn't quite understand his technique.

Music ends

"Now it's over, let's go and report our success to our client so that he can take care of this wyvern." Blaiddmon said and two mages nodded.

"Vergil." Natsu began earning white haired demons attention.

"What is it?" Vergil asked him.

"Let's go on more jobs like this." Natsu said and Vergil grinned.

"Sure thing." Vergil told him.

-An hour later-

Vergil and Blaiddmon were sitting at one of the tables with most of the kids waiting for Strauss siblings and Happy to return from their job. However a small spark of worry was lit in Vergil's heart when he only saw Lisanna, Happy and Elfman.

-Vergil's pov-

"Natsu! We are back!" Lisanna happily exclaimed and trio joined us at the table.

"Welcome back, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy." Blaiddmon said.

"How did your job go?" Cana asked the exact same question that I had in mind.

"It's was easy. By the way Vergil, are you by any chance missing someone?" Lisanna asked and I blinked, could she read my thoughts or something?

"I'll admit that I do wonder why Mira isn't with you. But, that's it." I said and she chuckled, this wasn't going to be end well, I looked at Blaiddmon and saw that little traitor was smirking along with other kids. Yeah, this was going to be really bad…

"So when am I supposed to call her Mira Leonidas?" Lisanna asked straight away and I paled, she just had to say that loud enough for every single person in this damn guild to hear.

"What? Never! I mean… I, ah to Hell with that!" I shouted as I tried to find a way to escape from this situation. But, someone just had to make things worse and that someone was Blaiddmon himself!

"You think to Hell with her, right?" He asked me and I nodded without thinking about it.

"So you do want to marry her. Lisanna I think we have a new couple." He said and my mind finally understood double meaning of his previous question. No matter what I answered he would have won this one… Although he really shouldn't have said that. There is no way I would allow myself to get into that kind of relationship with a human. It looks like he forgot, about her…

"Blaiddmon… Stop this at once… Say another word about me marring Mira, or any other human and I won't hesitate to hurt you. I will never, never have those kinds of feeling for any human." I said and his eyes widened, he finally remembered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring that up. I should have realized that it would only open up an old wound." Blaiddmon muttered barely loud enough for me to hear and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it's my fault for not being able to get over that…" I said in equally loud tone, however at that moment Mira entered the guild and joined us.

"It's rare to see you sitting with everyone." She said and I knew that she was talking to me.

"Well miracles do happen from time to time. Have you found anything new **Take Over**?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, how about I **Take** you **Over**, Devil Boy?" She asked and I smirked.

"As if I could be **Taken Over**. Sorry Mira, I'm not a demon that can be tamed and later controlled." I said with a smirk and she smirked before softly caressing my right cheek. Well by now most of the mages had their complete attention on us.

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll be the very first human who tamed a demon like you." She said and I frowned.

"That's impossible. Whatever you do you will never take that title." I said although I knew that she had rather nice chance of becoming the second human that tamed a demon…

"We'll see about that." Mira said and she stepped back with a smirk on her face, however it faded when she noticed that I lacked any sign of blushing.

"Too bad Mira, I didn't blush. You on the other hand… You should have seen your face." I teased although I knew that she also didn't blush.

"Shut up…" She muttered and others laughed, however one glare from Mira caused two things… Laughing stopped and another fight between Mira and Erza began…

"Vergil. It's time for your daily training. Meet me in half an hour." I heard a voice in my head.

Yeah, I'll be there.

"I'm going home." I said and left the guild.

"Take care. I'll return later." Blaiddmon said and I nodded.

-Half an hour later-

I sat on my bed in lotus position as always everything was black at first but only few moments later I found myself in the huge forest.

"You always seem to change scenario." I muttered and heard a chuckle behind me. Just like every other time, he waited for me, he waited like he used to with his previous container.

"Well yeah, I don't like your mindscape so I create our own training ground." I turned around to face him, the very same demon that gave me the scar on my face. He looked like a mirrored version of me, although with a black hair and ghostly blue eyes, other than that we were exactly same… Reikoku, at least that's how others called him, stood in front of me. Anyway his real name is Anshoku and although, he rules over darkness he isn't bad in fact he is part of the reason behind my opinion on entire darkness and light, evil and good sort of thing.

"I fail to understand why my mindscape is bothering you so much." I said and he frowned.

"I don't like rain and you know it. It's always raining, well not really always, but often. I don't like training there. And even with all that rain it's still empty, there aren't any trees, grass, plants, houses, animals, there's nothing there. Training there would soon get boring." He complained and I smirked.

"Well I do agree that training in one place could get boring eventually, but thank you very much I like rain, my lightning is much stronger when it's raining." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up and let's start." He said as we charged at each other.

-About six hours later-

I finally opened my eyes and I must admit he sure goes all out when we are training… It's been like this for the last ten years, I would transfer my soul into my mind and we would fight, it doesn't help with physical strength so I have regular training for that, however amount of my magical power is getting stronger, much stronger. Anyway I quickly made myself a sandwich and checked on Blaiddmon to see that he already fell asleep. Needless to say after eating my sandwich I followed his example and fell asleep.

-Tomorrow, third pov-

Fairy Tail mages were rather cheerful today and two demons didn't know why.

"What's going on?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Gildarts is coming back. He is Fairy Tail's strongest mage." Cana explained and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Is he even stronger than Vergil?" Natsu asked in amazement.

"Of course he is. Don't take me wrong Vergil, but being stronger than me doesn't mean you can defeat or even put up a fight against Gildarts, he is on a completely different level." Erza said and Blaiddmon snorted.

"I doubt there is anyone in this world that can defeat Vergil when he is serious." Blaiddmon snapped.

"Calm down Blaiddmon, we can't say for sure whether or not he is stronger than me. However, I'll have to disagree with you Erza, even if I can't defeat him I can put up a fight." Vergil stated.

"Can you prove that?" Gray asked.

"He never fought seriously against any of you, or his opponents on A-class requests." Blaiddmon told them and their eyes widened. However, before anyone could say anything else Gildarts entered the hall.

"He is strong." Vergil muttered as he looked at Gildarts.

"Gildarts!" Makarov called the orange haired mage who walked up to him.

"Master! Long time no see!" Gildarts greeted him.

"Welcome back. How did your job go?" Makarov asked.

"There weren't any complications. So who is that demon kid you wanted me to fight against?" Gildarts asked surprising everyone especially kids.

"Well, Vergil come here." Makarov ordered and Vergil smirked as he walked up to two mages.

"Hi kid, it's nice to meet you." Gildarts simply said and patted Vergil's shoulder, causing the white haired demon to blink in surprise.

"Likewise." Vergil muttered causing others to laugh and Gildarts to look at him with a slightly confused look.

"Since he is a demon Vergil isn't used to be comfortable with humans he never got a chance to meet, don't worry Gildarts he didn't mean anything bad." Levy explained and Gildarts grinned.

"Well then we'll have to fix that!" Gildarts announced as he picked Vergil up and started throwing him as if he was a five-year old kid, needless to say this annoyed Vergil.

"Why you... Let go of me you damn old man!" Vergil shouted as he blasted Gildarts' face with, slightly more powerful than he wanted it to be, **Darkness Blast** which caused Gildarts to stop what he was doing and allow Vergil to land on the floor, although instead of backing away young demon stared at S-class mage who was unaffected by Vergil's **Darkness Blast**.

"What was that for? I only tried to help you to relax." Gildarts asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Tch. I'm not a little kid." Vergil told him and Gildarts smirked as he, Blaiddmon and older mages in the room felt Vergil's energy rising.

"Not bad I look forward to seeing your true abilities." Gildarts announced and Vergil blinked at first, but then he felt his heart beating faster.

"Let's fight... I've been waiting for a long time to fight against someone as strong as you." Vergil admitted.

"As much as I'd like to allow your fight here and now you'll have to go to another place. I believe that Mt. Aconitum could be a good place." Makarov said and two mages nodded.

"Master, if we don't return in five hours send someone to find us." Gildarts said jokingly.

"Watch what you are saying Gildarts, it might just happen. Blaiddmon stay here, I'll be back soon." Vergil said and smaller demon nodded.

"_Let's see how strong are these new generations really and how strong a demon like him is._" Gildarts thought as he looked at the young demon that never stopped smirking.

Gildarts glanced at the young demon for the last time before they found themselves on the mountain near Magnolia. Vergil smirked as he stood in front of Gildarts and the two prepared for the battle while entire guild watched them with anticipation.

"Are you sure you don't want to return back to the guild?" Gildarts asked as he smirked at his white haired guild mate who simply powered up before responding.

"No way, I don't feel like backing away now. After all, a good fight once in a while makes life more interesting, don't you think?" Vergil replied and his power began increasing.

"You're going down Gildarts." Vergil muttered as lightning surrounded his body.

Vergil dashed toward Gildarts and attempted to punch him, however Gildarts ducked under him and sent weaker **Crash** at the young demon since he believed that Vergil would have backed away so that he could dodge it. However Vergil didn't stop, instead he used **Flash Step** to dodge **Crash** and move to Gildarts' left and used it again to get right in front of surprised Gildarts and fire **Lightning Breath** at point black range. Gildarts simply blasted Vergil's **Breath** with **Crash**, although it caused a small explosion, which caught both mages, however the explosion failed to do any damage as Vergil **Air Hiked** out of it and Gildarts was protected by his magic.

Vergil smirked as he used **Lightning Tower** which was easily disassembled by Gildarts still Vergil wasn't finished as he used his **Lightning Form** to above Gildarts and attempted to use **Helm Breaker** on him after successfully summoning his Dark Edge, however Gildarts used **Crash** to defend himself.

"That's nice sword you have there. I'm surprised it didn't break." Gildarts complimented as Vergil continued pushing against his magic.

"Don't underestimate **Devil Arms**." Vergil stated as he pushed even harder and as Gildarts focused on Vergil's attack from above he failed to notice **Summoned Sword** forming on his right side.

"Now!" Vergil shouted as his **Summoned Sword** shot at Gildarts whose eyes widened in surprise as he jumped back in order to barely evade Vergil's technique. This of course broke his concentration on his magic and Vergil sliced right through it before he attempted to stab Gildarts with **Stinger**, however Gildarts caught his sword with Crash enveloped hand making Vergil's eyes widen before he smirked.

"**Slash Dimension**!" He exclaimed and his sword gained purple color around its blade before purple sphere formed around Gildarts. Suddenly Gildarts felt his body being torn into pieces from the inside and quickly blasted sphere with his **Crash Magic** while also pushing Vergil back and making him drop his sword.

Vergil quickly approached Gildarts who prepared for the clash as two mages exchanged blows. Vergil started with a quick punch however, Gildarts ducked under it and landed a powerful uppercut on Vergil's chin, however Vergil stood on his ground and kneed Gildarts in his stomach before punching said mage in the face, however Gildarts caught Vergil's forearm just after it connected only for Vergil to brutally pull it out of Gildarts' left hand's grip, however Gildarts punched Vergil right into his face and his punch was followed by a barrage of punches all over Vergil's face and upper body, that is until Vergil slammed his left fist into Gildarts' right one and stopped S-class mage's attack.

However Gildarts' fierce attack made some serious damage as Vergil's body hurt and he coughed up some blood, not to mention that he had at least three broken ribs, however smirk on Vergil's face said that he was far from defeated.

Vergil charged toward Gildarts at an amazing speed and caught said mage of off his guard so now Gildarts was open for Vergil who punched him in the face. Then, Vergil flipped upside down in the air and kicked Gildarts vertically on said mage's shoulder, however Vergil continued his assault as soon as he landed on the ground and punched Gildarts before blasting him with two **Darkness Blasts**.

"_Good, he is still standing_." Vergil thought as he saw S-class mage holding his ground without much of a problem.

"Time to get a bit more serious." Vergil exclaimed as darkness danced around his body.

"**Darkness Blast**." Vergil muttered as black blast shot toward Gildarts who easily **Disassembled** it. However Vergil used **Lightning Form** to get above **Crash Magic** user and attempted to kick him with **Lightning Strike**, however Gildarts blocked his kick with his left forearm. Vergil however simply continued his assault by shooting **Dark Wave** at point black range, Gildarts blasted it with **Crash Magic**. Vergil **Air Hiked** out of the way of Gildarts' magic and sent barrage of **Summoned Swords** at his opponent before gathering dark energy around his right arm. At that point Gildarts used **Disassembly Magic** to destroy **Summoned Swords** but to his surprise Vergil didn't move and was about to get hit by his magic.

"**Darkness Coat**…" Vergil muttered as his eyes turned into ghostly blue ones and he clashed his fist with Gildarts' magic. Gildarts' eyes widened as his magic failed to do anything to Vergil, however what surprised him even more was the sudden change in demon's eyes and color was not the only thing he was talking about.

"_That kid, no he is in no way a kid, those eyes are the eyes of a person who is fully capable of killing when he needs to and he knows how to do so as well. He doesn't want to lose anyone else, magic power is not the only thing that's holding my magic from turning him into bunch of tinny versions of himself, it's his resolve… Resolve to kill and protect…_" Gildarts realized as Vergil pushed back his magic and darkness formed the sphere like shape in front of his left fist as he shot it toward Gildarts.

"**Black Sphere**!" Vergil exclaimed as darkness sphere shot out and went straight through weakened **Disassembly Magic** and slammed into Gildarts' body, although Gildarts had crossed his arms and quickly enveloped his body in magic in order to defend himself. Blast hit and Gildarts was pushed back as Vergil made the sphere larger by powering it up with more magic power. But, Gildarts stepped back and quickly destroyed the attack with **Crash**.

"_It looks like I won't be able to use Anshoku's _**Darkness Magic**_ for the rest of the battle, it's still straining my body way too much_." Vergil thought as his eyes reverted back to the usual golden color.

However Vergil quickly attacked again with** Dark Wave **toward Gildarts who used his **Disassembly Magic** to destroy Vergil's attack and then quickly sent **Crash** right toward Vergil, who countered it with a huge black wave of energy known as **Zenith Blast **, however **Crash **was too strong and ended up going right through **Zenith Blast** and hitting Vergil dead on. Gildarts almost began panicking once he saw the destruction his attack caused, however smoke cleared and they saw something standing where Vergil once was. His current form was that of a black human sized demon, his body was a bit more muscular and his arms had small spikes on each elbow, his chest and over all upper half of the body had somewhat of a nightly shade of black and he had his legs were similar to his arms only without any spikes and his head was pitch black with two horns on the sides of his head which looked like horns of a minotaur, his eyes remained golden, however he didn't have any pupils and instead of his eyes looking like normal eyes they looked like an eye shaped gold

"Congratulations, you made me use my **Demon Release**." Vergil said as he picked his sword and placed it on his back, although his voice echoed and sounded far more demonic than it usually was, not to mention that it somehow sounded disembodied, to put it simply it was rather scary to hear and Vergil's appearance didn't really help, in fact many humans would have already lost their consciousness from simply looking at him and hearing his voice.

"_Heh, he is an S-class even without that form. Still, in order to see how strong he really is I'll have to go all out_." Gildarts thought with a smirk as he powered up to his maximum.

"Let's end this battle quickly, if we end up fighting to long we might end up destroying this mountain." Vergil said and Gildarts laughed as two mages charged at each other. Vergil's **Demon Release** powered up fist clashed with Gildarts' **Crash **powered up one and their clash caused a huge explosion as **Lightning** and **Crash Magic** surrounded their respective users who matched each other's punches and kicks again and again slowly sinking deeper into the ground. However Vergil picked up Dark Edge and summoned Death Blade before jumping up and using double **Drive** on Gildarts who defended himself with **Crash** which managed to destroy Vergil's attack, but before it could hit Vergil, **Lightning Mage** used **Lightning Form **and flew toward Gildarts who just finished blocking Vergil's **Spiral Swords**.

Vergil attempted to cut Gildarts down, however Gildarts blocked his attack and pushed him before sending **Crash** toward Vergil. Still Vergil slashed his Dark Edge sword toward Gildarts' attack and used** Drive** to defend himself. The ground began shaking as mountain threatened to crumble down from intense clashing of two extremely powerful mages who seemed like they couldn't care less as they both had huge smirks on their faces.

Vergil began forming **Zenith Blast** however Gildarts negated it with his **Crash Magic** and charged at surprised Vergil.

"**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean**!" Gildarts announced as he hit Vergil's chin with a powerful uppercut which was powered up with Crash. Vergil was sent flying and went right through the mountain.

"Maybe I overdid it this time." Gildarts muttered however, he felt Vergil's energy rising once again as well as it began approaching him.

"Damn, that was close... I thought I was going to die back there." Vergil said after a few minutes as he landed a few meters away from Gildarts.

"How?" Gildarts asked in utter surprise, no one ever continued fighting once they were hit with that attack, yet this kid was still standing and even looked eager to continue fighting. Although he was bleeding rather badly.

"Barely, that's how." Vergil muttered as he remembered what he had done.

-Vergil's flashback-

As Gildarts charged toward him Vergil used **Wicked Lightning Mode** to power up one of his only real defensive techniques, **Wicked Lightning Soul**, he also used his second sword's, Death Blade's, ability, **Eraser** which failed to erase Gildarts' technique completely, still it halved its effect. It's needless to say that even with everything he had done the only reason he was still alive was his **Demon Release**. Still, he lost consciousness for a few moments after he landed on the ground and his internal organs were damaged and he knew that many of his bones were broken.

-Vergil's flashback ends-

"Let's make things a bit more even shall we?" Vergil suggested much to Gildarts' surprise as he held his larger sword horizontally right in front of his chest, it began glowing in dark purple.

"**Slash Dimension: Complete Destruction**!" Vergil exclaimed as purple sphere surrounded Gildarts who blasted it with his magic however, just when he thought it was over, another sphere appeared and another one surrounded her until there was a total of 14 spheres around Gildarts whose eyes widened as the familiar feeling of his body being torn from inside appeared again and his magic erupted as he somehow destroyed spheres. Still, although spheres were destroyed Gildarts began coughing up lots of blood.

"Now we are even." Vergil muttered with a smirk which was returned by Gildarts.

"Let's end this." Gildarts suggested and Vergil nodded as he gathered all magic he had left and charged at Gildarts who waited for Vergil to get right in front of him in order to release his **Crash** magic at its maximum. Vergil clashed with Gildarts' **Crash** Magic by using** Million Slash **a sword technique in which Vergil spun his swords around in slashing motioned mast enough to make it seem and feel as if the target was slashed with million blades and their clash caused massive explosion.

-Fairy Tail guild-

Makarov and Blaiddmon's eyes widened as they looked toward the mountain where Vergil and Gildarts fought only to see massive explosion which engulfed the entire mountain.

"No way!" Blaiddmon shouted as every mage in Fairy Tail looked at the destruction that was caused by explosion. The mountain was no where to be seen and just when Mira and other mages began worrying about Gildarts and Vergil Blaiddmon stopped them.

"They are still alive. I can feel their magic. We should find and bring them here, though." Blaiddmon said and Makarov nodded as kids, Macao, Wakaba, Makarov and Blaiddmon rushed toward where the mountain once was.

It didn't take them long to get there, but when they did, they were utterly surprised, the mountain had turned into plain field and the air was filled with an enormous amount of energy. However, what they saw next surprised them even more, Gildarts was unconscious, covered with his own blood and was seriously injured, he had also lost his shirt and remaining clothing he had was rather damaged. Not to mention that he was still bleeding and that he probably had many broken bones. About 100 meters away, they saw the center of huge crater and another 100 meters away, they found also unconscious Vergil whose swords were lying next to him. A state in which his body was about just as bad as Gildarts' so Fairy Tail mages carefully picked up two mages and took them to Porlyusica.

-One week later-

Vergil, whose body was heavily covered with bandages had finally woken up in a hospital bed only to see already awoken Gildarts who was also covered in bandages lying on the bed next to his.

"You woke up, huh?" Gildarts asked and he grunted slightly.

"We really overdid it back there." Vergil muttered.

"You can bet we did. I had internal bleeding, damaged organs and many fractured bones while you had broken ribs, broken right arm and internal bleeding along with few damaged organs, not to mention that we destroyed the entire mountain." Gildarts laughed and Makarov Blaiddmon and the kids entered the room.

"I'm glad to see both S-class mages being awake now." Makarov said with a grin.

"Both?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

"You are Fairy Tail's new S-class mage." Makarov announced and Vergil smirked.

"Anyway who won?" Natsu asked and Vergil and Gildarts shared a glance before smirking.

"It was a draw, we'll have to have a rematch to find out who the winner is." Gildarts announced and Makarov paled.

"No! I forbid you two from fighting against each other! One destroyed mountain is more than enough!" Makarov frantically shouted at them, causing others to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S-class Arc - Finished<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter, well it was pretty much the same as original as I said, but out of all the arcs that will happen until we get to the canon (there will be fourteen arcs) only four had an appearance in original Dark Slayer story, so you are in for a lot of original content. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Gildarts was supposed to have a flashback of Vergil's father, however it was changed due to Vergil's backstory.**_

_**-Cana and Vergil were supposed to bond in this arc.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – The Strongest Tag Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Teaming Up<strong>_


	13. Teaming Up

**_Answers on reviews:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing I'm happy to hear that, battle scenes are something I take pride in, that's for sure, I do honestly hope that I'm taking pride in them for a reason though.<em>**

**_Guest – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it._**

**_blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the fight as for that moment, well as you read this chapter you'll see why it didn't occur, it will occur though, I can say that._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arc – 4 The Strongest Tag Arc<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 13 – Teaming Up<em>**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks have passed since the battle between Vergil and Gildarts and two mages were healed up, but that also meant one thing, Gildarts had decided to go on another long quest.<p>

"Master, I think it's time for me to try out one of those 100 year quests." Gildarts said starling the entire guild, none as much as Cana.

"What's an 100 year quest?" Blaiddmon asked and Makarov sighed.

"I knew you'd want to try it sooner or later, but would you let me explain the meaning of that quest to Blaiddmon and Vergil?" Makarov asked and Gildarts grinned as he nodded.

"As both of you know… Jobs all vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. Normal jobs like the ones you see on the request board, they are the jobs that mostly everyone can take, sure I won't let some of the less experienced mages on harder jobs in that class." Makarov began and Vergil nodded.

"S-Class job is the next , it's kind of job you are now allowed to take, Vergil. With you, Gildarts and Laxus our guild has three S-class mages and thus three mages who are ready to take these jobs, these jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death." Makarov continued and Vergil began smirking, he probably had an idea about the 100 year job, but he kept quiet.

"Lastly we have SS-Class, 10 Year and 100 Year Jobs. SS-Class have far higher difficulty and risks when compared to S-class jobs. 10 Year and 100 Year Jobs are the ones that weren't completed yet even though they were available for more than 10 or 100 years. As far as I know no one ever returned from 100 Year job…" Makarov commented as Vergil smirked.

"So Gildarts, what's that job you wanted to take about?" Vergil asked as he looked at Gildarts who was drinking his bear.

"It's about taking back the crown of the first king of Fiore, it was stolen by the Demon World's king and kept hidden for more than 300 years, no one ever managed to get even close to completing the job, whenever someone tried they'd soon be found torn apart in front of their own guild. Its notorious job that took away lives of countless powerful mages." Gildarts explained but Vergil only heard the words 'Demon World's king', Gildarts didn't know it but he had sparked a want for one thing to mess up what Mundus was proud of.

"Take me with you. I have something to do with that." Vergil said deadly serious as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Are you crazy?! You heard what he said!" Mira shouted at him but he just looked at Gildarts who had beer dripping from his mouth from the shock.

"Come again?" Gildarts motioned him to repeat.

"I want to come with you! This is in a way my job. I am a Demon Hunter, it's my duty to hunt demons down, none so more than Mundus' little slaves." Vergil said with resolve none of his human guild mates ever saw in his eyes.

"Why would you want to mess with Demon World's king?" Makarov asked as he observed Vergil's movement.

"It's personal, I ain't letting him go around and act so high and mighty over something, I want to make him pay for everything." Vergil said and Gildarts looked at him for a moment before finally smirking.

"Well, we did fight to a draw, if I am ready than so are you. We are going first thing in the morning." Gildarts said shocking everyone even more.

"Are you sure?" Makarov asked and Gildarts nodded.

"With me and Vergil we should be able to complete the job in two or three months." Gildarts said as he laughed.

-That night, Vergil's house-

Vergil and Blaiddmon stepped into their house, it was actually made by two demons after they finally settled down in the town, they spent first three weeks getting money and building it, so they slept outside, but it was worth it. House had two floors and a basement. The basement was filled with training equipment had several rooms only so that the structure of the building could hold up. On the first floor there was a living room, kitchen, a bedroom, bathroom, a small hallway and a stock, second floor had three bedrooms, a hallway just like the previous one and a bathroom, all in all it was a 12x15 house, large enough for a big family, but more importantly with the basement being 20x25 just for the sake of training.

"You are going without me on this one, aren't you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil nodded.

"It's a miracle that Gildarts actually accepted also I don't want to get you too involved in all of this." Vergil said and Blaiddmon laughed a bit.

"And you want me to protect Fairy Tail just in case." Blaiddmon added as Vergil smirked, however at that moment they heard knocking.

"I'll get it." Vergil said as he opened the doors and saw Mira.

"Hey. Is everything all right?" Vergil asked her.

-Mira's pov-

Is everything all right?! Is everything all right? Nothing is all right!

"Nothing is all right! What were you thinking back in the guild? To go on a job like that?!" I asked him and he frowned a bit.

"Come in, we'll talk." He said and I followed him as we sat in the living room.

"Have faith in me, nothing bad will happen to Gildarts, nor me. If it's a battle against demons I can win." He told me and while I knew that he was really strong that didn't stop me from being angry, or a bit worried.

"But it'll be dangerous! And what if you…?" I was about to ask him what if he died, but I stopped as concern filled my eyes.

"I won't die." He said and looked at me as my eyes widened.

"Don't die. I lost my parents, I don't want to lose you as well, than I'd only have my siblings." I told him and looked down, it was true, I made a bond with him, one that was very important to me. After the deaths of my parents I was left alone to take care of Lisanna and Elfman and while having them made everything easier, it wasn't until Vergil and Blaiddmon came, well more specifically until Vergil came that I could relax knowing that entire protection of my siblings wasn't entirely my job.

I hated to admit it, but I loved his company, he was my friend, even though he is a demon. Suddenly I felt his hands wrapping around me as I looked up and saw him hugging me, well that was… embarrassing, I blushed as I breathed in and relaxed, somehow I knew it, he would return, whenever and wherever he left, he would someday, somehow return.

"Don't worry that much. I'm strong enough to take care of myself." He said as he turned to whisper to me and as he said those words hot breath tickled my right ear and I let out a soft laugh.

"I'll trust you on that." I said

-Next morning, third pov-

Vergil and Gildarts stood outside of the guild biding their goodbyes to everyone, Gildarts wore his usual attire and a sack he always wore while Vergil had black boots, pants and gloves, dark blue T-shirt and dark gray jacket combined with black and brown backpack.

"We are going, Master." Gildarts said as he grinned at he older mage.

"Take care you two." Makarov said and Vergil smirked.

"We'll be back in a couple of months." He said and then looked at Blaiddmon and Mira.

"Blaiddmon I leave things here to you. Mira I want to see you far stronger than you are now when Gildarts and I return." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded as Mira looked away before giving a small nod.

"Let's go." Vergil said as he and Gildarts left.

-A week later-

A week has passed since Vergil and Gildarts left the Magnolia and so far two mages were getting along rather nicely finally they arrived to the royal palace.

"We are here." Vergil muttered as he looked at the guards in front of the gates.

"Stop right there!" One of the guards stopped them and Gildarts sighed.

"We are here for the job." Gildarts said and showed the guards the request paper which offered 550,000,000 jewels as a reward and along with it confirmation of him and Vergil accepting the job, guards looked at the papers and moved away as they led the duo to the king, Toma E. Fiore.

"Your Highness, mages from Fairy Tail are here for a retrieval job." Guard said as they heard Toma's voice telling them to come in.

"So the two of you are here for the job?" Toma asked and Gildarts nodded as he bowed his head down slightly, he wasn't the man that would usually bow down to someone, but he was representing his guild in front of a king… Still Vergil seemed like he couldn't care less about that.

"Let's make things clear, tell us about the job and we'll go right away." Vergil boldly said without showing even a tiny bit of respect for the king in front of him.

"How dare you?! This is his majesty you are talking to!" One of the soldiers shouted at him, but Vergil just glared as Gildarts began laughing.

"I refuse to show any kind of respect for those who don't earn it." Vergil said and then turned his gaze toward the king. "Just because you are the king that won't make me respect you." Vergil said and Toma nodded.

"I'm surprised to see a demon working with a human, but as you asked me to, I'll give you the details." Toma began as Gildarts and Vergil looked at the king.

"As you know the job is to take back the crown of the first king of Fiore, it was stolen by the Demon World's king and kept hidden for more than 300 years, no one ever managed to get even close to completing the job, whenever someone tried they'd soon be found torn apart in front of their own guild. That's what you know, but we know that there is an army of demons at the place where the crown is and we don't know the exact location, but after two days of driving in one of the magic plugged vehicles you'll get to the large area, one protected by the Demon World's king…" Toma said as he referred to Mundus with utter fear, one that greatly annoyed Vergil.

"In that area the crown is hidden and guarded, no one ever came out of there alive so this is your chance to back away, you'll be evoking Demon World king's wrath upon you." Toma warned and Vergil snorted.

"Like hell if I'm scared of Mundus." Vergil snapped as hate and anger filled his voice while he spat out Mundus' name, an action that didn't went unnoticed by Gildarts, nor Toma.

"How can you just speak his name like that? Who are you?" Toma asked in disbelief.

"I am a Demon Hunter, Vergil Leonidas known as the Black Thunder, I am the demon that will kill Mundus!" Vergil announced as everyone stared at him wide-eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter.<em>****_Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Locating<strong>_


	14. Locating

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, no it's not the one Gildarts took in anime, for a couple of reasons. It's still not time for that, we never really found out the information aout the job itself as far as I know, it would mess with the plot.<strong>_

_**Guest - Thank you for reviewing. As for Vergil and Gildarts VS Beowulf, it will happen, but in one of the next arcs, also I'd like to ask everyone to forget most of the things they know about Dark Slayer story, this one has similarities to it, but it's not the Dark Slayer story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14 – Locating<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Like hell if I'm scared of Mundus." Vergil snapped as hate and anger filled his voice while he spat out Mundus' name, an action that didn't went unnoticed by Gildarts, nor Toma.

"How can you just speak his name like that? Who are you?" Toma asked in disbelief.

"I am a Demon Hunter, Vergil Leonidas known as the Black Thunder, the demon that will kill Mundus!" Vergil announced as everyone stared at him wide-eyes.

-Two days later, night, Vergil's pov-

After two days Gildarts and I finally arrived to the forest that was controlled by Mundus, I could already feel demons lurking around us.

"Is it just me or are there more demons than trees in this forest?" Gildarts asked and I smirked.

"Actually if you want m to be frank, in the middle of this forest there is an entire army of demons, so to make things simple, we are in for a fight, a big fight." I said and he nodded.

"Anyway, what's your story?" He suddenly asked and I knew exactly what he was talking about as we charged our magic power as we turned to face each other and I shot **Dark Wave** to his right while he shot his **Crash** to my left, both of us successfully taking down two demons that just attacked us.

"I became a Demon Hunter long ago, I want to kill Mundus." I said as we turned our backs to each other and faced a smaller army of skeleton like demons that surrounded us.

"When did you become a Demon Hunter?" He asked as we separated and I punched another demon with lightning enhanced fist.

"Around ten years ago." I replied as Gildarts sent a large **Crash** at remaining demons on his side and I finished my side of with the **Lightning Breath**, needless to say we also destroyed a part of the forest with our respective attacks.

"Ten years ago, huh? Why?" Gildarts asked and I sighed, I was going to explain many things to him now and instead of doing it somewhere more peaceful I had to do it with occasional killing of a demon or two.

"Mundus took something away from me, I couldn't just stay there as his follower." I said as I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I can't let him get away with everything he did." I said and Gildarts nodded.

"Vergil, I somewhat understand your anger, but if that's all you want, than you should question your goals. Killing someone won't make things better." Gildarts told me and I took in a deep breath, he was right.

"I know, but anger isn't the only reason I want to kill Mundus, I also want to stop him from taking those I care about away from me." I admitted as Blaiddmon and now Fairy Tail flashed in front of my mind, I wouldn't let Mundus hurt them, no matter what.

"I see." Was Gildarts only reply before we stopped walking.

"Let's make a camp here, you go and find some food and wood and I'll set the camp." Gildarts said and I nodded as I walked away. It didn't take long until demons swarmed around me, but I simply smirked as Dark Edge and Death Blade appeared in my hands and I dashed forward to the army of skeletons. Being lesser demons and the ones that simply followed their instinct to attack the target it was rather easy to cut through the demons and cut of a couple of branches for the fire. Looking around I saw that there was downright nothing but demons in this wood, a dried out trees good for nothing but fire and a bunch of demons, but I've been in the Demon World, I knew that this wasn't the worst possible scenario, I just had to find the Necron, the kind of demons that controlled the skeletons by giving them their own life energy, that one would have some meat on its body.

Going through the forest I began noticing more and more skeletons and I smirked knowing that they were protecting their master who was there just in front of me.

"I don't have time for this…" I muttered as I let out a roar that paralyzed the skeletons and even Necron that was about twenty meters away from me now I grabbed my sword and cut its head of in one clean cut as I picked the body up.

-Fifteen minutes later-

I came back to the camp and saw Gildarts preparing to lit the fire up.

"Hey, you are back?" He called out without turning around to face me.

"Yeah, you'll have to go along with demon meat while we are here." I told him and he surprisingly nodded.

"Sure, whatever you managed to find. Demon meat sounds good… Demon… Meat?" He finally got it as he turned around in one swift motion and looked at now headless Necron.

"Are you crazy? A cannibal?" He shouted at me and I shrugged.

"If I was a cannibal than you and most of the humans would be as well." I dead panned confusing him.

"But he is a demon and you are a demon, it's not like humans eat humans, well most of them don't…" He said and I smirked.

"Humans are in a way kind of an animal and you eat animals." I told him and he had a questioning look.

"It's not same thing." He simply stated and I sighed.

"Demons are more like animals, rather than humans, you see we are divided into countless species, most of them have a look that you'd usually describe as demonic, but then there is my specie, devil. Its demon counterpart to the humans as our language, physical look and some traits are shared with humans. There are many species of demons, just like there are species of animals." I explained and he looked like he was thinking about everything I just told him.

"When you put it like that, I suppose you do have some point." Gildarts told me as he sat down and I sat down on the other side of the fire as Death Blade appeared in my hand.

"There wasn't anything else in the forest even with body that has about the same size of a human body we won't even have a decent meal. That's why I prefer human food over demon food…" I told him as I prepared to work on the body and take the useful parts out of it.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts asked me as I began working on the body.

"Most of the body parts are poison that can kill humans and even some demons. The only good parts are some meat close to the ribcage, certain muscle tissue and the heart." I explained and Gildarts nodded.

"That goes for any demon?" He asked and I shook my head.

"There are demons that are completely edible, some that are mostly edible, demons like this one and demons that are downright poisonous." I explained as I finished separating good parts and put them on my sword before I placed it over the fire.

"Are you used to this?" Gildarts asked, he was probably just curious about the way Demon Hunters, or simply demons operated.

"Yeah, being a Demon Hunter I was always on the move along with Blaiddmon, we rarely had any food that's actually cooked by someone, the only times were when we'd go to take information which didn't happen that often. You see when you become Demon Hunter there is only one possible place that will actually accept you. A bar known as 'Demon's Pleasure'. It's held by one of the demons who work with Demon Hunters like me, he pays us, gives us information and we go, he takes 70 percent of the prize and we usually have to give him the 15 percent of it just for an information, but it's worth it." I said as my thoughts flashed to the time I spent as the Demon Hunter.

"Would you return to that life?" Gildarts asked and I had to actually think about that, the answer was clearly 'No', but if I had to get information or if I was in any way forced to go back to that kind of life, than I'd do it, that's something I knew.

"I don't want to, but if I have to I will." I told him as we took pieces of the food that was now ready to be eaten and ate it needless to say it still tasted horrible. The best demon mean I ever ate was barely as good as your average tasting food.

-Next morning-

I walked up to sleeping Gildarts as the Sun began rising. Over the night we had decided that he would take the first watch and I'd take a second one, we decided that each one would have two hours of watch before waking the other one up, thus making it eight hours of sleep for both of us. Not nearly enough for an average person, but neither one of us could be described as an average.

"Gildarts. It's time to go." I said as Gildarts groaned.

"Is there anything left to eat?" He asked as he sat up.

"No. We don't have anything." Told him and he nodded.

"You said that you can feel a huge number of demons. Where are they?" He asked me as he grinned.

"North from here, it'll take us about three hours now that there are no demons around." I told him and his grin widened.

"Well, let's go then." He told me as he stood up and we began walking. Over the time we spent on this job I quickly learnt that Gildarts was an laid-back person most of the time, but there was something serious he would act properly and make sure that nothing will happen, that's why he was wary when I got us some demon meat.

"Now that I think about it, we have time, so how about we talk about you and the others." Gildarts suddenly suggested and I turned to face him.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, I was being honest here, I had a descent relationship with everyone, while being closer to a selected few.

"Well, let me think… We could talk about you and Mirajane. You seem to be rather close with her." He told me and I thought back, well I was strangely closer to Mira than to others.

"She is my friend." I said, unknowingly biting the bite Gildarts set for me.

"So you do have a crush on her." Gildarts pointed out and I didn't realize that slight blush appeared on my face.

"I never said that." I tried to defend myself, but Gildarts just smirked.

"No, but I didn't ask what she was to you and you said that she is your friend, well you don't hug friends the way you hugged her on the night before we left." He teased me and I tried to remember exactly how I hugged her.

Their hug did last for some time, his hands were around her waist, but that didn't mean he had a crush on her, did it?

"It didn't mean anything." Vergil said as he tried to find a way out of the conversation.

"You can't fool me kid! I know a kiddy crush when I see it." Gildarts continued teasing me, damn it it's not a kiddy crush!

"It's not a kiddy crush…"! I told him.

"Nor any kind of crush." I quickly finished before he could get a chance to tease me again.

"Whatever you say Vergil. You'll have to confess to her soon." He told me and I rolled my eyes, Mira was just my friend, nothing more, nothing less.

-Around three hours later-

We stood in front of the cave that slowly went underground and I sighed.

"It's here." I said and Gildarts nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter, it was short but it was mainly to further Vergil and Gildarts' relationship. <em>****_Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Deadly Trap<strong>_


	15. Deadly Trap

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.<strong>_

_**Guest - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15 – Deadly Trap<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

Two mages stood in front of the cave that slowly went underground and Vergil sighed.

"It's here." Vergil said and Gildarts nodded.

"Let's finish this." Vergil said as two mages walked into the cave.

They began walking further and further slowly losing any sense of where they were heading, all they knew was the fact that cave went ahead that the ceiling was at least fifteen meters above them and that it was lighted up. Unknowingly to them as they went forward part of the cave closed…

An hour passed and nothing happened, however that's when they entered a chamber, it was decorated and clearly wasn't natural part of the cave.

"It looks like we are close." Gildarts said and Vergil smirked.

"I guess so." White haired demon replied as he looked around.

"Let's continue." Gildarts suggested and Vergil nodded as they continued walking, however only a couple of minutes after they continued walking the trouble began.

Vergil frowned when he saw their opponents.

"Get ready, these are a bit tricky…" The white haired Demon Hunter warned as he looked at three harpy like demons known as Puia.

One of the Puias flew toward the duo at high speed most likely hoping to get them with one quick dash. Gildarts was about to blast it and Vergil's eyes widened.

"Don't Gildarts!" Vergil shouted, however it was too late as Gildarts blasted it with his **Crash** before he smirked.

"Tricky? They don't seem like that much of a problem." Gildarts said.

Vergil grinned as he pointed toward now disappearing Puias making Gildarts' eyes widen a bit. "They aren't when they are like the one before, but now that they saw that we are actually dangerous enough to kill them they'll go for invisibility and surprise attacks so you just made things more interesting." Vergil said as he smirked, this was going to be interesting.

Vergil and Gildarts concentrated as a couple of feathers as sharp as knifes shot toward them, two mages jumped back and got would have gotten struck by a Puia if Vergil didn't summon his Dark Edge and cut its head off in one swift slash.

Gildarts closed his eyes as he concentrated on the wing flaps that were barely hearable, but still, **Crash Magic User** heard them as he shot **Crash** toward four Puias successfully destroying them. Vergil was pretty much doing the same thing, albeit with his eyes opened, he cut through the air often spilling blood or at least a couple of feathers, however things were going way too slowly for the two mages who retreated from the full on battle and stood side by side.

"Try to destroy the ceiling and make it fall onto those demons, I'll protect us with **Crash**." Gildarts said and the white haired demon nodded as he fired the Lightning Breath toward the ceiling that surprisingly just absorbed the attack.

"What in the world?!" Vergil asked as shock became written all over his face.

"It… Absorbed your attack?" Gildarts questioned and Vergil nodded before he grinned.

"All right, plan FEA." Vergil said as he prepared to attack again.

"FEA?!" Gildarts question in surprise, they did not even talk about plans and now some out of blue plan came up.

"Fuck Everything Around!" Vergil told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Gildarts had to chuckle as he and Vergil stood with turning their backs to each other. Suddenly Gildarts blasted everything on his side with **Crash** and Vergil did the same with **Summoned Swords**, **Lightning Breath** and **Dark Waves** shot from both hands, soon enough every demonic bird was killed by the combined attack.

"And plan FEA worked out just fine." Vergil said with a grin. He was getting more comfortable about working with Gildarts and now after about a year his old habit of weird tactic naming was back. However there was no time for relaxation as another hoard came forward and attacked them.

Gildarts continued blasting the demonic birds and was honestly expecting them to turn invisible any moment now, however they did not.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't they becoming invisible?" Gildarts asked as he took down one more and Vergil cut the two of them with his swords as two mages dodged a barrage of sharp feathers.

"The first hoard was the more advanced version, one that is capable of learning, most of the species can be divided…" Vergil began as he punched one of the Puias with **Lightning Punch**. "The one that can learn and one that simply follows it's instinct, the first hoard was the ones that can learn, every other one is instinct follower." Vergil explained as Gildarts blasted five Puias with his **Crash**.

"What about your kind?" Gildarts asked as Vergil let out a roar that knocked out remaining demons around them.

"My kind is the one that can learn, however while each and every demon in my kind can learn we have something known as **Berserk Mode**, when we tap into our primary instincts too much we can lose control and act completely on instinct, that's when we become dangerous since we rarely know what we are doing. We have little to no knowledge about what we are doing, but when we come to our senses we remember everything we did." Vergil explained but his explanation was incomplete as he finished it in his thought… "_I would do anything to forget what I did during the first couple of times I went berserk…_"

"What causes that **Berserk Mode**?" Gildarts asked breaking Vergil out of his thoughts.

"Many things, psychological abilities, death of an important person, extremely stressful situations, things like that." Vergil said, however as they kept going forward they faced yet another hoard of the demons.

"Don't they ever give up?" Gildarts question with an amused look on his face.

"They don't, because while their kind is taking a huge loss they are making some damage." Vergil pointed out as he motioned for his and Gildarts' wounds. "On top of that, they were created for this purpose…" Vergil muttered as he readied his swords and dashed toward the Puias who flew up and dodged Vergil's slashes, however Gildarts smiled a bit as he destroyed them with **Crash**, however unknown to him more Puias attacked him from the behind only to get their heads cut off by Vergil who smirked at Gildarts.

"This sure is getting annoying, don't ya think?" Vergil asked as he shot a couple of demons down with his **Summoned Swords**.

"Yeah, but it's not like we have any other choice." Gildarts told him while he kept **Disassembling** the demons in front of him, however while two mages did this a huge number of Puias got above them and surprised them by shooting their feathers at them. Vergil and Gildarts jumped back and tried to dodge the first attack in time, however it they failed as feathers impaled and scratched their bodies, blood dripped down as Vergil blasted one half with **Lightning Breath** and Gildarts took down the second half with **Crash**.

Vergil used **Air Hike** to jump up and was about to stab another Puia when it shot it's feathers at him, however while white haired demon did manage to dodge them he failed to see another Puia clawing him from behind making him lose his balance and start falling.

"Vergil!" Gildarts called out to his falling comrade, but just as he was about to fall Vergil's eyes shot open and he used **Air Hike** to stabilize himself in the air.

"That was too close for my taste…" Vergil muttered as he attacked again, this time successfully taking down two Puias with his Devil Arms.

Two mages stopped for a moment when harpy demons halted to a stop and created a living barrier.

"Hey Gildarts." Vergil got older mage's attention.

"Hm?" Gildarts replied to show that Vergil had his attention.

"Can you create a small blast of **Crash**, about the size of a bullet and shoot it when I tell you to?" Vergil asked making confused Gildarts nod.

"I can. Why?" Gildarts asked.

"Create it and be ready." Vergil told him as his grip on Dark Edge loosened before he suddenly threw it at Puias.

"Now! Aim for the pommel!" Vergil ordered and Gildarts smirked as he did exactly what he was told making the Devil Arm speed up exponentially as it actually began flaming up and pierced through the living wall like a knife through the butter. Demons disappeared and Vergil grinned as he and Gildarts dashed forward taking down the remaining few demons.

Finally, as they reached the room they found Dark Edge impaling the wall and the pillar that was broken by it.

"It sure did a lot of damage." Gildarts commented with a grin.

"We should do that again sometimes." Vergil told him as he pulled his blade out.

"Let's keep going, there shouldn't be too many chambers left." Gildarts said and Vergil nodded.

-About an hour later-

"Damn it, they just keep coming." Vergil muttered as he and Gildarts took down more demons.

"If we don't do something we might not make it out of this place." Gildarts shouted and Vergil growled in frustration as he roared at the demons that fell down to the ground unconscious.

"I take it you can't use that often." Gildarts noted as Vergil clutched his head and panted.

"You got that right, I've got two or three more until I lose control and that won't end well." Vergil replied as he took in another deep breath before he looked forward to see more Puias coming toward them.

"Lady luck sure doesn't like us." Gildarts remarked jokingly as Vergil smirked and gripped his swords.

"If she did, life would be boring." Demon replied as they charged at the hoard.

Finally after another hour of fighting through a hoard of demons Gildarts and Vergil reached the light. Two mages weren't exactly in the best shape as they had multiple scratches all over their bodies and the lack of rest, food, drink and all in all everything didn't help them out.

They finally came to the light only to find themselves in a chamber identical to the one they passed a couple of hours earlier, as well as the first one they passed. In fact it looked way too identical as white haired demon's eyes widened.

"Gildarts… Do you see what I'm seeing?" Vergil asked and Gildarts looked at where Vergil was looking. As he looked his eyes widened, the pillar that Vergil's Devil Arm broke down was there and to prove things to them stab mark from Vergil's Dark Edge was on the wall as well. It was clear now, they were in a place with no exit.

"The entire ceiling is covered with some fucking magic barrier, no one can break through…" Vergil cursed.

"That's why no one… Shit…" Gildarts said everything made sense now if you can't get out of a demon swarmed place you will get killed at some point. Lack of rest, food, drink and constant fighting especially if you don't realize what's going on, eventually something will kill you…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter, yeah it's short but it's pretty much action packed, although the fight was most likely far less exciting than Vergil VS Gildarts a couple of chapters ago, but after the next chapter you'll get two action packed chapters. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Also for everyone that doesn't know, demons used as opponents were taken from Devil May Cry games (That warning in the summary.)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Roar<strong>_


	16. Roar

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, this chapter is mostly set up and some explanations, but I hoe you'll like it.<strong>_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing and no problem, things happen. I'm glad you liked the chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16 - Roar<strong>_

_-Last Time-_

"Gildarts… Do you see what I'm seeing?" Vergil asked and Gildarts looked at where Vergil was looking. As he looked his eyes widened, the pillar that Vergil's Devil Arm broke down was there and to prove things to them stab mark from Vergil's Dark Edge was on the wall as well. It was clear now, they were in a place with no exit.

"The entire ceiling is covered with some fucking magic barrier, no one can break through…" Vergil cursed.

"That's why no one… Shit…" Gildarts said everything made sense now if you can't get out of a demon swarmed place you will get killed at some point. Lack of rest, food, drink and constant fighting especially if you don't realize what's going on, eventually something will kill you…

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gildarts questioned as he sat down, if they didn't think of anything to do, they might as well just give up.

"There has to be something. Some clue that will lead to the exit or something." Vergil muttered as he looked around.

Gildarts stood up and walked up to the white haired demon. "Tell me what to do. You are a demon and this place is_ fill_ed with demons, you must know something." Gildarts said and Vergil closed his eyes.

"Demons tend to leave things sealed or at the very least half sealed. This goes for most of the things. For example take **Demon Release** I used against you." Vergil began as he crossed his arms and looked at Gildarts who nodded motioning for Vergil to continue. "It's in a way unsealing the real form and power of the demon. Over the long history of the Demon World many important artifacts were sealed, same can be said for ancient demons. Anyway the chances of this place having some sort of seal and then a trigger that would open the new path are very high." Vergil explained making Gildarts run his hand through his hair.

"That sounds good, but that doesn't actually help me. Is there anything I can do?" Gildarts asked and Vergil nodded.

"Look for any kind of signs, text, pictures, anything that looks as if it blends in perfectly, yet simply doesn't. A small difference in it can tell us everything." Vergil told him and Gildarts nodded as he turned around.

"I'll check this half of the room." He said and went to look around while Vergil went to the other half.

-Gildarts' pov-

I kept looking around in vain, there was nothing in this chamber, just bunch of pictures and dirt, to say that I was frustrated was an understatement. Alone, well I know that a some point these demons would kill me and while I would regret not seeing youngsters grow up to be powerful bunch of mages it wouldn't bother me that much, I would at least die fighting for my guild… But now kid is going to die as well.

I was never one to pay attention to my surrounding but some things just caught everyone's attention and one of those were the paintings on the walls of the chamber. Multiple paintings of humans fighting against those bird things and other creatures, I guess other species of demons. Due to my frustration I couldn't care less about some random paintings but then one painting caught my eyes.

Unlike every other painting it looked as if it was just a stare down and not an actual battle. I saw many things that fit in with other pictures and yet so many that didn't.

_"Look for any kind of signs, text, pictures, anything that looks as if it blends in perfectly, yet simply doesn't."_ Vergil's words echoed and I took a closer look at it. It had human and demon figure on it, just like on the others there was only one human, but now there were only two demons and they looked far more powerful. Both had two heads and were clad in some kind of armor, they were twice as big as the human figure and instead of hands first one had big flails, while the second one only had one flail.

I looked more closely at the human figure and noticed one thing that made the biggest difference, it looked like human's body was engraved into the wall instead of simply being painted and he had yellow eyes. Yellow eyes… He isn't a human, he is a demon! "Hey, Vergil! I think I got something." I called out to Vergil who quickly rushed to me and I pointed toward the painting.

Vergil looked at it carefully before he grinned. "There is no mistaking it, this is what we are looking for, at last the first peace of puzzle is complete." He said and I grinned.

"Now that I look at it, there is a small place that sticks out of the floor at the other side where I was, it has the same shape as the demon figure." He said and motioned to the place where he stood earlier.

"Let's just try to take this out." He said and his smaller sword appeared as he used it to cut the painting and part of the wall behind it. Once he cut around the painting we were about to think about what to do next but surprisingly the painting just fell out of the wall right into Vergil's hands, however demon that was engraved was still in the wall and we now had a hole in the painting..

"This is kind of strange, don't ya think?" I asked but I only got a grin from Vergil who walked to the piece of floor that stuck out and placed the part of the wall in his hands on it in a way that made it fit perfectly, however there was still some space that could fit.

"Maybe we should just cut it so that it fits perfectly." I suggested and Vergil nodded as he prepared to make a cut, however his blade was reflected away from the painting and white haired demon was sent back to the other side of the room.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Yeah, but I had more pleasant surprises than that one." He muttered as he returned back to the painting.

"There has to be something else…" He muttered and we looked at the painting hoping to find any other clue, but I simply had no idea about what could be the next clue. In my years of doing jobs I faced a lot of demons but I never had to solve their puzzles.

"So that's how it is…" Vergil brought me back from my thoughts as I blinked.

"Did you find anything?" I asked and he nodded.

"We need demon blood for this." He said and I was confused.

"Why?" I simply asked him and he pointed to demon shaped space.

"You see that small space between the painting and the part that fits in. well that needs to be filled with blood. Look at the painting, it looks like usual ground but if you take a closer look you'll see blood on it, ground is soaked with blood and demons aren't having a stare down, they are taking a small break, both sides are injured and bleeding." He explained and it did make sense, but it could also be form the blood of those who came here before us. Then it hit me, nothing attacked us while we were here, we could hear those demonic birds but they didn't attack us.

"I see, so do you think that will solve this?" I asked and he somewhat nodded.

"I suppose it could, but there is probably something else that needs to be done." He said as he cut his own palm and allowed blood to fill the space he believed it was supposed to fill.

"Now we only have to wait." He said and suddenly blood disappeared and began moving to the wall in front of us. Bloody trail began covering the wall and slowly began writing, the very first word that was written was 'Those' and I looked at Vergil who deepened the cut and allowed more blood to spill onto the painting. Now I was certain, these demons had some twisted and sick puzzles yet Vergil wasn't surprised, he acted as if spilling your own blood that later somehow begins writing letters on its own is completely normal.

"This is sick." I said as entire sentence was written down.

"Those who enter shall get killed and sent back to their loved ones, those who challenge shall have no remains to be sent back." Vergil read out loud.

"Aren't we challenging them by simply being in this cave." I pointed out and Vergil shook his head.

"No, we need to challenge them, in a different way." He said and I looked at him searching for an answer as kneeling demon looked down.

"Demons have an ability to roar, you've seen one of the versions of that roar, the **Threatening Roar**, it's used to paralyze or knock out the victims, than there are **Obeying Roar, Calling Roar **and** Challenging Roar**…" He began and I began connecting the dots and realizing what was supposed to happen.

"**Obeying Roar** is used to show that the one who you direct your roar at is your master in a way, the one that you will protect at all costs. **Calling Roar** is a roar that calls for help and **Challenging Roar** is the one that forces two demons into battle to death. If I Roar I will challenge whatever is keeping the crown and it will be forced to come, however it is a tricky Roar, even more dangerous than Threatening Roar." He said and I nodded.

"In what way?" I was starting to feel stupid, I was only asking questions but knowledge about demons wasn't actually something I had.

"When a demon uses this roar he is stripped of the ability to flee, if you challenge a stronger opponent, no matter what you won't feel the need to run away even if you are in near death condition you'll keep fighting and same goes for your opponent. To make things worse while in battle your instincts are as sensitive as they get, to the point where they borderline **Berserk Mode** and as such using **Threatening Roar** is highly dangerous as it could easily push you over the edge." He said and I did get it, it was bad, but it wasn't that bad.

"There is something else, isn't there?" I asked and he smirked before he nodded. "If by some miracle you do run away or your opponent refuses to show up in twenty four hours and stays alive during that period you will die. However if your opponent is killed during those twenty-four hours nothing will happen to the challenger. But, while this is the biggest risk, there is only one way to resist the roar of that type for twenty four hours without dying. You see those who are challenged are suffering immeasurable pain, trust me I never felt that kind of pain, I wanted to go into hiding once, only for a couple of hours and then reassume the battle, but my opponent used **Challenging Roar** on me and I barely withstood an hour of that pain." He told me and I was surprised, I fought against this kid and he had an endurance and pain tolerance that border lined with impossible, yet he couldn't withstand an hour of that pain. It sounded downright crazy.

"So? You are going to roar?" I asked and he nodded as he suddenly lifted his head up high and let out a loud roar, one loud enough to make me cover my ears. Roaring stopped after thirty seconds or so and I glared at the demon who was smirking a bit.

"Did it have to be so loud?" I asked and he nodded before he turned around and I looked at where he was looking to see the same two demons from the painting approaching us from a newly created opening. Playtime was over, it was time for the real battle and as if to sign the end of playtime, shrieks of the demonic birds died out as silence filled the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Retreat<strong>_


	17. Retreat

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17 - Retreat<strong>_

* * *

><p>As two demons approached them, Vergil and Gildarts took a battle stance.<p>

"Do you know anything about those demons?" Gildarts asked and Vergil nodded.

"I've heard about them, the one with two flails is Tartarussian, the other one is Plutonian. They are close and middle ranged fighters, but since this chamber is restricting our movement you could say that there is no safe place for us." Vergil explained as Dark Edge and Death Blade appeared in his hands.

"Which one did you challenge?" Gildarts asked and Vergil frowned.

"The one with two flails…" White haired demon replied.

Vergil suddenly dashed toward two demons surprising Gildarts. However, **Crash User** quickly remembered that Vergil was now relying on his instincts far more and that instead of simply planning things and predicting logical actions of the white haired demon he would have to understand the way Vergil's instinct worked.

Vergil went for a quick slash directed straight to Tartarussian's neck however, the attack was blocked by one of the flails creating a massive shock wave that began slightly cracking the floor. Vergil seemed unfazed as he jumped up and tried again, this time with **Lightning Strike**, however Tartarussian backed away and Plutonian attempted to hit Vergil who spun around in air and slammed lightning engulfed fist with Plutonian's flail. But, before any of the demons could react Gildarts joined in and sent a powerful **Cras**h at Plutonian thus sending him back a couple of feet and allowing Vergil to defend form both of Tartarussian's flails in the same time by blocking them with his Devil Arms.

Vergil jumped back and shot **Summoned Swords** at Tartarussian as Gildarts blocked Plutonian's chain with **Crash**, however both sides seemed to be even as Vergil dashed forward to Tartarussian and clashed his swords with two flails, however, Tartarussian pushed him away and made a horizontal attack toward Vergil who ducked under it and stabbed Tartarussian's left leg with Death Blade.

"Watch out!" Gildarts suddenly called out as he saw flail closing in on Vergil who managed to block the attack with his left forearm. Although the attack pushed Vergil into the ground and it was blocked and Vergil pulled out his Devil Arm causing Tartarussian to let out a howl of pain as it stepped back.

Gildarts watched as Vergil jumped back and shot **Dark Wave** at Tartarussian who spun around reflecting it towards Gildarts who used **Disassembly Magic** to defend himself, this however, gave Plutonian a chance to attack Gildarts from behind with it however, Gildarts managed to partly dodge it thus evading any kind of fatal wounds, however it did push him away.

Vergil stepped back for a moment before charging again, this time with **Darkness Slam** that finally created a small crack on the flail Tartarussian used to block a powerful punch that was going for its head.

After supporting and carefully watching, the white haired demon's movements and fighting style Gildarts had finally realized what the pattern of Vergil's moves was. There was simply no pattern, his guild mate was unpredictable, reckless and one could say that he didn't even feel pain, now that he thought about it… Vergil did fight in a similar way when he was fighting against him, however, there was one difference, every single attack Vergil made was meant to not wound but kill. There was no pity, no hesitation, he always aimed for quick and clean murder.

Gildarts snapped out of his trance as Plutonian attempted to hit Vergil from afar. Quickly he moved in between the attack and Vergil who was clashing his swords against Tartarussian's flails. Gildarts shot **Crash** and it collided with flail damaging it but failing to destroy it.

"Damn it what are those things made of?!" Gildarts asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"Their bodies are potential Devil Arms, they are extremely hard to damage. Your **Crash** is actually impressive if it's capable of damaging those flails." Vergil suddenly said as he jumped back and allowed lightning to dance around his body before he fired a massive **Lightning Breath** at Tartarussian, however just like Gildarts' **Crash **it only made a slight damage to the flails that Tartarussian used to defend himself.

"You got any tactics for this?" Gildarts asked as he smirked and glanced at Vergil who actually had an excited grin on his face.

"Yeah, start the LL tactic." Vergil said making Gildarts grin.

"And that would be?" Gildarts asked as he powered up slightly.

"Let loose!" Vergil told him as he once again dashed toward Tartarussian and Gildarts chuckled as he turned his attention to Plutonian.

Gildarts had already seen the way two guardian demons fought and was ready for their attacks so he charged at Plutonian who shot its flail toward Gildarts who easily ducked under it, Plutonian slammed the flail down hoping to hit Gildarts who moved to the side and continued his advancing toward Plutonian.

All the while Vergil had **Flash Stepped** to Tartarussian and slammed his Death Blade against one of the flails with enough force that actually made Tartarussian block the attack with both flails, thus leaving itself open for Vergil's next attack. The white haired demon attempted to cut Tartarussian's head off with Dark Edge however, Tartarussian began spinning around forcing Vergil into defensive as the white haired demon crossed his swords in order to block the spinning flails.

Gildarts closed in on Plutonian before he ducked under its fist and slammed **Crash** powered punch right into demon's stomach slightly cracking the armor around it, however this enraged Plutonian who tried to slam Gildarts with its flail, however Gildarts blocked it with **Crash** and made Plutonian step back as he shot another **Crash** at demon.

Vergil had enough of blocking as he jumped up and slashed his Dark Edge through the air sending a **Drive**, demonic technique that sent slash type of long ranged attack from the sword, it was unable to deal damage to the opponent however it did stop its spinning allowing Vergil to punch Tartarussian in the face with **Lightning Punch**.

-Unknown location-

Mundus sat on his throne drinking his wine when a cloaked demon knelt down in front of him.

"My king. I humbly ask for permission to speak up…" Demon requested.

"Permission to speak granted." Mundus simply stated before he took another sip of his wine.

"Tartarussian and Plutonian have been challenged." Demon said and Mundus casually placed his glass down.

"I know that, Vergil Leonidas just keeps entertaining me, I guess I should repay by giving him a bigger challenge." Mundus said with a slight smirk.

-Back to Vergil and Gildarts-

Vergil and Gildarts panted as they stopped for a moment to stare at two demon that were only five or six meters away from them. Tartarussian attempted to hit Gildarts with his flail, however Vergil **Flash Stepped** in front of it and clashed it with his Devil Arms, however instead of simply blocking the attack Vergil redirected it up toward the sky and Gildarts shattered it with **Crash** as weakened and battered flail stood no chances against Gildarts' full powered attack.

Tartarussian stepped back in pain as Vergil grinned.

"Let's finish that one off." Vergil suggested making Gildarts nod, in a single moment Vergil was above Tartarussian stabbing both of his swords into demon's shoulders making it lose its stability due to massive amount of pain that Vergil just inflicted upon it.

Gildarts didn't need an invitation as he destroyed the demon's armor with **Crash** making it easy for Vergil to just blast the demon with **Lightning Breath** as soon as he pulled the swords out and jumped back to face the wounded demon.

As combined attack of the two mages connected with Tartarussian it exploded leaving only Plutonian to fight.

However, it seemed like the remaining guardian had another plan as it suddenly disappeared in light.

"It disappeared?" Gildarts questioned.

"Not on its own." White haired demon muttered as he let out a low growl.

"Mundus sure likes to make everything harder." Vergil said as he clenched his fists.

"We have to take the crown so I say we should follow it." Gildarts suggested making Vergil nod in agreement.

"Be ready though, if I know Mundus as good as I believe I do, he is bound to give Plutonian some sort of power up." Vergil warned and Gildarts smirked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Crash Magic User said with a confident smirk.

"Don't be so cocky old man." Vergil teased.

"Watch it Vergil! I'm not that old!" Gildarts humored the kid in front of him as he replied in mock frustration.

"Really? You don't look that young either." Vergil said in a joking manner making Gildarts attempt to bonk him on the head, however Vergil ducked under it and smirked at the already smirking mage.

"Shut it old man." Gildarts teased him as he glanced toward demon's white hair.

"You have a death wish?" Vergil asked in mock threatening tone as Gildarts began laughing.

"At least I can get a woman, you on the other hand can't even confess to that little devil girl, Mirajane." Gildarts mocked Vergil who smirked.

"At least I have a good taste unlike you." Vergil said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you are both going to look as if you were married for 50 years at the age of 20 due to that white hair of yours." Gildarts shot back and Vergil was about to reply when he suddenly became deadly serious.

"Get ready. It's time to finish this." Vergil said making Gildarts stop and become far more serious. Plutonian was in front of them and it was time to finally finish things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Retrieval Of The Crown<strong>_


	18. Retrieval Of The Crown

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest - thank you for reviewing, as for the pairings well they will mostly remain same. The ones that will be there without a doubt are:<strong>_

_**Natsu X Lucy**_

_**Gray X Juvia**_

_**Gajeel X Levy**_

_**Jellal X Erza**_

_**That will be some of the pairing and while some pairings will be changed, they are mostly same, although just like before they won't have that much of an impact until the later arc and when I say later I'm talking about final two arcs set some time, probably ten years or so after the end of final Fairy Tail arc.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18 – Retrieval Of The Crown<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil and Gildarts looked at Plutonian who simply stood there almost as if it was waiting. Suddenly light came to life and two Fairy Tail mages realized just how fucked up their battle field was.<p>

"What in the world…" Vergil muttered as he and Gildarts looked around only to see that they stood in a skeleton filled chamber, all over the place there were whole skeletons, separate bones or skulls hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"This is sick…" Gildarts commented, but then he noticed a golden crown behind Plutonian…

"We have two options, fight and kill him, or fight and die trying." Vergil said with a smirk making Gildarts laugh.

"You sure are confident about that demon's power. I'm not underestimating him, but we saw its power, he can't defeat both of us." Gildarts said but suddenly light engulfed Plutonian.

"Mundus powered him up, everything you've seen so far was just a prelude to what it can do now." Vergil warned Gildarts as he prepared to fight.

"We'll have to finish this quickly, I'm running out of strength." Vergil said as he tried to tap into whatever amount of power he had left inside of him.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm exhausted as well, we fought for hours. So do you have any tactic for this?" Gildarts asked with a smirk.

"Let me think. I think tactic KQ will fit this situation." Vergil said making Gildarts widen his smirk.

"Mind translating that?" Gildarts asked and Vergil grinned.

"Kill Quickly." White haired demon stated as his power surged up.

"**Demon Release**…" Vergil muttered as his body transformed.

Vergil quickly shot **Dark Wave** at Plutonian who simply blocked it however, Gildarts joined in with a blast from his **Crash Magic**, still Plutonian dodged it and surprisingly shot a stream of lightning at them, causing both mages to jump back. Vergil flinched as his body screamed for him to stop, **Demon Release** was taking its toll as it demanded way too much power to keep using it, especially after hours of fighting.

White haired demon sent a **Drive** toward Plutonian who spun around and reflected it back toward Vergil who tried to dodge it however, his body refused to move. As attack was about to land, Gildarts used his **Disassembly Magic** to protect Vergil. With a clear opening in defense of two mages guardian shot a humongous stream of lightning toward them, but before it could hit Vergil blocked it with **Darkness Shield**. Plutonian kept pushing its attack forward as Vergil took a step back thus making Gildarts back him up with **Crash** that collided with stream of lightning thus successfully destroying it.

Gildarts was starting to get worried, Vergil's stance was starting to weaken, sure kid had durability but the way things were going now, they would simply have to finish things as quickly as possible. Plutonian charged a wave of lightning once again, however Gildarts negated it, dashed forward to actually surprised demon and attempted to punch it with **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean**. Still, due to Plutonian blocking it with its flail, Gildarts' exhaustion and injuries his attack only managed to break the flail and send the demon that was twice as tall as him and most likely about ten times as heavy as him up to the ceiling where it crashed and fell down. Gildarts panted as he looked at the demon believing that it's over, however Plutonian was engulfed in light and its injuries healed up, albeit its flail remained destroyed.

Gildarts' eyes widened as Plutonian stood up, if this kept up for much longer they could eventually lose, **Crash Mage** gritted his teeth as he sent a wave of his **Disassembly Magic** toward Plutonian who took it head on, however nothing happened.

"It's probably because of that Devil Arm potential or however Vergil called it." Gildarts thought as he frowned.

But suddenly Vergil dashed toward Plutonian and grabbed said demon by one of its heads thus making it lose balance and giving Gildarts an opening that allowed him to blast Plutonian with his **Crash**.

However, demonic guardian somehow withstood it as it impaled Vergil with its chain, Vergil coughed up blood as Gildarts' eyes widened. However, the white haired Demon Hunter gave a small smirk before he roared at Plutonian who took a couple of steps back and for a moment its knees buckled. This gave Vergil an opportunity to shake it up with **Shock**, a demonic technique that sent a shockwave through user's fist and damaged everything that came in contact with shockwave, however damage was internal.

Vergil gave a painful smirk as he dashed toward Plutonian once again and stabbed it with Dark Edge although that was as far as he could go as he pulled the Devil Arm out and jumped back.

Vergil's transformation faded as he fell down to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Gildarts asked as he ran up to Vergil who panted.

"I'll be fine. We have to finish this, I have strength for one more attack." Vergil said and Gildarts nodded.

"Prepare, I'll break its defense." Gildarts said making Vergil close his eyes and gather the last bits of his power.

Gildarts used the remaining of his magic to send devastating **Crash** at injured Plutonian. Force of Gildarts' attack clashed with Plutonian and destroyed both of its arms and its armor leaving it defenseless and powerless in front of the Demon Hunter.

"**Zenith Blast**!" Vergil shouted as now severely wounded demon received a powerful **Darkness Magic** technique collided with its body.

"It's finally over." Vergil said as Plutonian exploded. Two mages looked at each other they were bruised, bleeding, battered, but they won, they completed a 100 year quest, then they looked at the crown.

"You should take it you deserve to be the one that takes it away from that Mundus fellow." Gildarts said as he motioned toward the crown and Vergil nodded as he walked up to the crown and took it in his hands.

"This might not be much, but we made a first real step toward the freedom of the human kind." Vergil said making Gildarts smile.

"Humans were haunted, enslaved, killed and stripped off of the real hope that they could once again be free from demons, sure it's not constant but it's making people feel unsafe… I am a demon, the being that exists for the sake of destruction." Vergil said and Gildarts walked up to him.

"You know that you are not like them. You are not born to destroy." Gildarts assured him but Vergil just grinned.

"You are wrong." Vergil said as he looked at Gildarts before continuing. "Demons exist for the sake of destroying everything that threatens to their loved ones." Vergil said shocking Gildarts.

"That doesn't make much sense." Gildarts told him but Vergil only grinned.

"We destroy what we want, you see things we love, if you threaten them, we will destroy you or we will die trying. Is it a thing, a feeling, a person maybe? If you threaten to what we hold dear you will pay. At least that is how our primary instinct works. If someone was to threaten to Fairy Tail I would at all costs try to destroy them." Vergil said with a grin making Gildarts close his eyes and smile.

"You demons sure are something. Your power, your instincts, you are one strange kind that's for sure." Gildarts said as he ran his fingers through his orange hair.

"You have no idea how true that is." Vergil said as two mages suddenly had their conversation interrupted as wall began shaking.

"What now?" Both mages asked as wall separated revealing stairs that led to the surface.

"Finally something good happened here." Vergil remarked and Gildarts had to nod in agreement.

"Let's go." Gildarts said.

-Outside-

When Gildarts and Vergil left the demonic place they realized just how much time passed, they entered the cave around 10 a.m. and they could now see Sun slowly rising.

"Are you kidding me?" Gildarts asked and Vergil shook his head.

"In all that fighting we lost track of what time it actually was, we thought that it was a couple of hours, but here we were in that place for at least 20 hours." Vergil confirmed Gildarts' suspicions.

"Well that was one hell of a ride, that's for sure." Gildarts said making Vergil grin.

"Well we can relax, with Plutonian and Tartarussian gone all the demons that inhabited this forest are gone." Vergil said as birds flew over the forest that had began the process of waking up.

"This place will soon be a nice place for picnic." Gildarts remarked.

"Soon this entire world will be free from demons." Vergil promised as he and Gildarts looked at the blue sky.

-Unknown place-

Mundus gritted his teeth as he threw his glass straight to the wall.

"My king! We will follow your orders!" One of the terrified servants said as he knelt down close to enraged Mundus.

"Find Beowulf. Tell him to kill someone who Black Thunder cares about and tell him that he needs to kill that person slowly, to make that cursed half-breed suffer. Also find that woman and bring her here!" Mundus ordered as he tried to contain his anger.

"That woman?" Servant asked in confusion.

"Find Xenia and get her to me!" Mundus roared at demons behind him.

"Yes my king!" Servant said as they all rushed out of the room fearing for their life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Job Completed<strong>_


	19. Job Completed

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviews, I'm glad you liked those two chapter and while I don't want to spoil too much I can already tell you that Xenia is going to be important soon.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19 – Job Completed<strong>_

* * *

><p>After about a week of walking two Fairy Tail mages finally returned to the palace.<p>

"G-Ghosts!" One of the guards shouted as he saw them, much to the amusement of Gildarts and annoyance of Vergil.

"We are not ghosts but you might as well become a ghost if you don't shut your mouth and bring us to Toma or whatever his name is!" Vergil roared at the guard as he showed them the crown they took.

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Guard shouted as he led two mages in fear.

"You are pissed off." Gildarts commented as he glanced at Vergil.

"I had troubles with sleep last night. I'm kind of grumpy." Vergil replied as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down as much as possible.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Gildarts asked hoping to at least try to make things a bit easier for his guild mate.

"Nightmares, I dream of my past." Vergil replied as he ran his hand through his white hair.

"I see." Gildarts simply replied, it would probably be the best choice to avoid reopening the old wounds.

-A couple of minutes later-

Vergil and Gildarts stood in front of Toma E. Fiore and Vergil gave him the crown.

"You actually made it…" Toma whispered in amazement.

"You Fairy Tail mages sure are something, your reward will soon be paid out. Although, please stay for a dinner." Toma offered but Gildarts just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We are honored by your offer your Majesty, but we'd appreciate it if you would just take some damage off of our guild's tab. You know that property damage…" Gildarts said in a kind of uncomfortable tone while Vergil smirked.

"It shall be done you two will forever be remembered in our history as the ones that returned the crown of the first king." Toma said.

"And the one that will kill the Demon World's king." Vergil added with a smirk making Toma chuckle a bit.

"You sure are a confident mage." Toma said.

"Father! I heard they returned. Did those mages from Fairy Tail get the crown?" A small green haired girl about the age of six or seven ran into the room.

"Hisui, my dear daughter, yes they have succeeded." Toma said as his daughter ran to his arms.

"So you are little Princess. It's an honor to meet you." Gildarts said with a small playful bow while Vergil just looked uninterested.

"Is he an old man?" Hisui asked and Vergil grunted a bit.

"I am not, I'm turning sixteen this year." Vergil told her and she looked at him a bit confused.

"But you have white hair. Doesn't that make you old?" Small girl innocently asked.

"No it doesn't…" Vergil muttered, he was everything but willing to have a debate with a little kid in front of him.

"Your Majesty, the money is here." One of the guards said as he pulled in a giant sack filled with money and soon enough two mages bid their farewell to the king and his daughter before they left.

-Outside-

"So 275,000,000 jewels per person. That's a bit way too much, don't you think?" Vergil asked and Gildarts nodded.

"I guess it is. How about we give 500,000,000 jewels to Master and use split the remaining jewels." Gildarts offered and Vergil nodded.

"Sounds good to me." White haired demon replied.

-A week later, Vergil's pov-

We were walking down by the river in Magnolia, for once people didn't activate Gildarts Shift, mainly because he actually had to pay attention now. But, that's when I saw her, Erza. She was alone and looked bothered by something.

"Go ahead, I'll see what's up with Erza." I said and Gildarts nodded as we separated.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked and she turned around to face me.

"Vergil, why are you here? Did you complete your job?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Gildarts and I finished the job and I'm going to the guild, well that's what I planned to do anyway. Is something bothering you? Maybe I can help you fix it." I offered my help.

"I don't need help." Erza told me.

"Because I'm usually with Mira, isn't that right? Listen just because I am spending more time with Mira, it does not mean I don't care about others. You don't have to hold back your emotions when I'm with you. Trust me and I'll without a doubt help you." I told her and she just stood up and walked away, seriously between her and Mira I didn't know which one was more complicated...

I guess I could just watch the river for a couple of minutes, guild won't run away to the other side of Fiore if I wait for some time before I go back and join them.

About twenty minutes passed and I was about to get going when I heard something, or rather someone. "Vergil Leonidas!" Mira shouted at me and oh boy, this was not going to end well…

-Mira's pov-

Weeks! He has not been here for weeks and then Gildarts comes in and tells me what he is doing! How could he?!

-Flashback-

After more than three weeks, Gildarts had finally returned, but he returned without Vergil and for some reason I felt fear sinking in my heart.

"Where is Vergil? He returned didn't he?" I asked right away.

"Sure he did. He saw Erza so he went to say 'Hi' to her." Gildarts said and fear turned into anger as I stomped out of the guild.

-Flashback ends-

"Vergil Leonidas!" I shouted getting his attention as I finally saw him by the river.

"Hey, Mira." He simply told me and my anger only increased.

"'Hey, Mira'? Is that all you have to say?! What are you doing with Red Hag?!" I asked him as I looked at him rather furiously.

"I saw her and decided to say 'Hi'. Is it forbidden?" He asked me and I frowned.

"You went to say 'Hi' to her before you came to see me?" I asked him, my voice becoming softer and betraying the pain I felt because of what he did.

"I… Didn't really think about that. I guess I didn't think that you'd care that much…" He said and there might have been some regret in his words but I didn't care, I turned around and began walking away. If Vergil wanted Red hag than he can have here, they both liked using swords after all. I didn't really think that he would come up from behind and pull me into a hug.

"Sorry." He muttered as his arms wrapped around my stomach, I leaned into him smiling a bit.

"I was worried about you. You went on a 100 year quest and I was afraid that you could die. Sorry I snapped at you, it's just that when I found out that Erza got to see you before me after something like that, I simply got angry." I told him and just when I thought that he'd say something sensitive he picked me up bridal style and smirked.

"Vergil! What are you doing?!" I shouted at him when suddenly he dropped me right into the river, albeit he did it in a somewhat gentle way.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at him and stood up to punch him, but then I saw a smile on his face, for the very first time since we met, he was smiling.

"Thank Mira." He simply said but those two words meant much more than anything he could probably say when combined with that smile of his, but I couldn't just let him go without punishment so I pulled him into the water with me.

Still he just kept smiling…

-About one week after that, third pov-

Right now everyone tried their best to hide their displeasure because of Gildarts leaving again, although this time for only two months. But, even Vergil saw that one girl was simply not capable of hiding it, Cana Alberona. Over the last few months Vergil came to like younger girl as well as other kids from their generation and sometimes he would join their small fights, however, he was still clumsy when it came to comforting them when something was wrong, even more so since it has been only on those rare occasions that he even got to notice something was wrong. So young demon did what he thought was the best idea and since Blaiddmon decided to rest during that day he couldn't get any better opinion.

"Hi. Are you all right? You seem to be bothered by something." Vergil asked as he stood in front of Cana.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired." Cana lied however she never knew that if Vergil could see through one thing then it was lie.

"By the way, do you want to go get some juice and maybe something to eat?" Vergil asked and Cana smiled.

"Thanks Vergil! Come on, let's go!" She cheered and dragged him by his left hand.

Soon enough two kids found themselves sitting in a restaurant and eating their meals, Vergil had some meat while Cana enjoyed kid sized pizza.

"Is Gildarts' leaving bothering you?" Vergil asked straight out of the blue.

"It's nothing important." She said.

"It is if it's bothering you so much. You should talk about it if you want to." He suggested.

"Vergil... You really are the last person who should scold me when it comes to that." She scolded him and he simply continued eating.

"I know, but I talk with Blaiddmon and it helps. I'm not telling you to come out and say whatever is bothering you to entire guild, but I'd like to see that you are sharing something with someone, anyone." Vergil said.

"I'll tell you on one condition." Cana announced and Vergil blinked.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Why did you become a Demon Hunter?" Cana demanded and Vergil sighed, few minutes past in silence and Cana slowly started regretting that she asked him something like that since she could see just how much he struggled to decide if he should tell her or not.

"If you don't want..." She tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"A demon, more specifically Mundus, the king of the Demon World turned my world around by making me do something that I'll never forgive myself." Vergil told her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Cana said and he sighed.

"Its fine, you couldn't know. I guess I feel a bit better now, at least I'm not hiding every single thing now." He said as he gripped his amulet.

"It's my turn now. Well, you see I came to Fairy Tail to find my father, Gildarts." Cana admitted and Vergil blinked before standing up since he saw how bothered she really looked like. Cana was taken out of her thoughts when Vergil pulled her into a clumsy, yet caring left handed hug and she accepted it as she leaned into him before hugging him.

"Can I call you "Vergil-nii" from now on?" She asked much to his surprise.

"Well, I'm not sure, but I guess it won't hurt. Yeah, you can call me like that. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about Gildarts being your father." Vergil told her and she tightened her hold on said demon.

"I'll also keep your secret safe." She said and he gently patted her head, although, once again he did it in a rather clumsy way and she responded with small a giggle.

"Come on now, we should probably get you back home, it's getting dark. Where do you live anyway?" Vergil asked.

"At local church that takes orphans." Cana told him.

"Then you are going to live with me and Blaiddmon until we get you into Fairy Hills." Vergil said and picked her up.

"Wait Vergil-nii. I don't want to bother you." She protested, but he grinned at her.

"I would be the worst big brother if I simply left you on your own, come on I'll carry you on my back." He said and small childish part of Cana took the better of her as she held her arms around his neck.

-Ten minutes later-

"Blaiddmon we are home!" Vergil announced.

"Welcome home Ve... Wait a second. We?" Blaiddmon asked from another room.

"Yeah, Cana is going to live with us for a while." Vergil explained and Blaiddmon rushed out of the room and went straight to Cana before jumping into her arms.

"Don't worry Cana, Vergil may be almost an emotionless idiot, but I'll make sure you feel comfortable." Blaiddmon welcomed her and in the same time teased Vergil.

"Don't worry Blaiddmon, I'm not uncomfortable around Vergil-nii." She told him and he nodded.

"That's good to hear. Wait... 'Vergil-nii'?!" He shouted loud enough to make even Cana's ears hurt.

"Who are you and where is Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked in a serious tone.

"Damn it Blaiddmon just shut the hell up, I'm tired." Vergil said and passed by next to confused and surprised demon.

* * *

><p>The Strongest Tag Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trivia:<em>**

**_-Blaiddmon was supposed to join Vergil and Gildarts._**

**_-Stolen Item was supposed to be magical not historical._**

**_-Vergil's Challenging Roar was supposed to be Obeying Roar._**

**_-Tartarussian and Plutonian were supposed to speak._**

**_-Gildarts was supposed to kill Plutonian._**

**_-Mundus was supposed to appear and fight against Vergil and Gildarts._**

**_-Xenia wasn't supposed to be named._**

**_-Hisui wasn't supposed to appear._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Arc – Mark Of Light<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter – Deadly Sickness<em>**


	20. Deadly Sickness

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>halobeast - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. As for 'However' problem, well now that you mention it, it is a frequently used word in my battle scenes. I'll try fixing it from now on, thanks for telling me.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 5 – Mark Of Light Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20 – Deadly Sickness<strong>_

* * *

><p>Magnolia, March X779-<p>

About three months have passed since Vergil became an S-class mage and right now two demons were on their way toward the guild, however Vergil stopped when he felt familiar trio approaching them, he turned around and saw Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were also on their way toward the guild.

"Vergil! Take us on a job already!" Mira shouted as soon as she saw us.

"Huh?" Vergil cleverly asked.

"Don't 'huh' to me. You always take Natsu on jobs, but you never took me on one. Today we are going with you and Blaiddmon." Mira said and Vergil blinked before nodding.

"Fine by me. How about going on an S-class job with me, unfortunately Blaiddmon wants to take a day off. So it's only me and you three." Vergil said and she smiled.

"That's more like it Devil Boy. Let's go." She said.

-Few minutes later, in the guild-

Siblings, Vergil and Blaiddmon entered the guild and Mira walked toward stairs right away when Makarov stopped her.

"Sorry, Mira but you aren't allowed to go up there." Makarov told her.

"It's fine. I'm going with her and her siblings on an S-class job and I allowed her to pick what kind of job we are going to do." Vergil said and Makarov's eyes widened as he realized that Vergil wasn't joking and let Mira go through.

"Master we are going on this job." Mira said once she came back few minutes later and Vergil took chance to glance at it, it was fairly easy job, taking down dark guild that increased its activity lately. It was from Council so they didn't need to worry about law that prevented mages of legal guilds from attacking dark guild.

"_I'll never understand why are those bastards protecting dark guilds_." Vergil thought.

"Well let's go." He said and three siblings nodded.

-After around half an hour on the train-

"Are you all right?" Mira asked as she saw Vergil holding his head.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache. Lack of sleep…" Vergil replied.

"Don't worry Vergil-nii, you'll be fine once we arrive to the city." Lisanna said.

"Vergil-nii? Please Lisanna I'm most likely worst big brother you could ever hope to have and I don't feel like having a new family." Vergil said as he tried his best to stop Lisanna from calling him like that, albeit it was in vain.

"But you are older than me, you protected me, you are a good person, we both have white hair, Cana is also calling you 'Vergil-nii' and there are probably many other reason for me to call you like that." Lisanna explained much to Vergil's annoyance and Mira and Elfman's amusement.

"You are a human and I am a demon. Isn't that enough for you not to call me like that? Also don't use Cana as your argument..." Vergil continued their argument, he didn't really mind being called big brother, but he simply didn't see himself in that position, sure he allowed Cana to call him like that, but Cana was different and she actually knew some things about him that others didn't. To make matters worse, he felt that youngest Strauss was simply too friendly and determined for him to continue objecting to her wish and that sad look she gave him made him struggle even more.

"Come on Vergil-nii, being human or not isn't important!" She scolded him and defeated look on Vergil's face made Mira laugh.

"Fine... I'm your new big brother." Vergil said in defeat and Lisanna cheered before hugging him.

"Mira-nee, since Vergil-nii is my big brother that means he is also your big brother." Lisanna said and Vergil felt need to just fall asleep and evade another argument as Lisanna let go off him.

"I don't want Vergil to be my big brother." Mira simply said and Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief, however his heart skipped the beat when he noticed smirk on Lisanna's face.

"So you want to marry him?" Lisanna teased and Vergil choked on his own breath as he remembered Mira fondling him.

"Of course I don't want to marry him!" Mira snapped and Lisanna chuckled.

"Just admit it Mira-nee." She calmly instructed.

"I don't have anything to admit! Vergil help me here would you!" She shouted.

"Don't drag me into this!" He snapped back and Lisanna and even Elfman began laughing.

"Nee-chan you two are like a couple." Elfman said as he tried to calm down.

"Well Mira, I think you think what I'm thinking." Vergil said with a smirk which was returned by Mira and suddenly Mira's right arm transformed while small lightning surrounded Vergil.

"Let's see what's so funny now." Mira said with smirk.

"This is as much as I am prepared to take. Stop before it's too late." Vergil said with smirk of his own as Lisanna and Elfman hugged each other.

"We'll stop just don't hurt us!" They shouted and older mages smirked at each other before sitting down.

-Few hours later-

Four mages were finally in front of the dark guild's main building.

"Listen, Mira and I will attack them head on and take them down, I can sense that they aren't strong, we should be able to take them all down in about 10 minutes, during that time I want you two to stay hidden and wait until we signal you to support us, that is if we need any support. I can't understand why the hell is this S-class job." Vergil said and siblings nodded as Mira transformed into her **Satan Soul**.

-Inside-

Dark mages were taken by surprise when Vergil and Mira busted right through their front door.

"I take back what I said, these weaklings won't take us even 5 minutes. **Lightning Breath**!" Vergil shouted as he took down big number of the dark mages.

"Leave some of them for me, you idiot!" Mira shouted as she flew toward them and began knocking down one after another with either hand to hand combat or with her **Darkness Magic**.

"Why is this so easy?" Vergil asked as he punched another one of them and Mira finished them off with **Evil Explosion**.

"Who cares. Our job is done." She said and walked up to Vergil who finally looked at her with enough attention. Her **Satan Soul** made her hair go up, her eyes looked more demonic, and she certainly looked more evil in this form. Her hands were turned into claws and her outfit was… revealing, he didn't really want to think about how distracting she could end up being in a few years, not only to her opponents but to her allies as well. Although he doubted that many humans would find someone who looked like a demon attractive, but he himself was a demon, so... He knew he wasn't pervert, he didn't have any perverted thoughts about Mira, or any other female, but he was a male and in the end men will always appreciate an attractive woman and they will unfortunately always notice how does the one that pick up their interest look. Although he'd never really admit that he was kind of attracted to Mira.

"Good job for taking my subordinates down." A voice suddenly said.

"I guess you are the Master. Show yourself." Vergil said and tall, light gray haired man dressed in white clothes got out of his hiding place. Only one thing about him bothered Vergil, they couldn't see his eyes… But Vergil dismissed that easily as he smirked.

"Do you want to take him down together?" Vergil asked and she smirked as she dashed toward her opponent.

Mira sent powerful punch toward her opponent however he blocked her punch and pushed her away, however Mira fired **Evil Explosion** at him and he was forced to jump back only to receive **Lightning Strike** from Vergil. He was pushed right into one of the walls as two mages stood in front of him.

"You two are not half bad…" Man said although his calm voice covered his increasing anger as he punched the ground causing huge eruption of light to hit Vergil and Mira. Vergil picked Mira up bridal style and **Flash Stepped** out of man's attack.

"Are you alright?" Vergil asked and Mira nodded.

"Let's finish this." Mira said making Vergil nod.

"**Lightning Breath** / **Soul Extinction**!" Vergil and Mira attacked at the same time hitting the man dead on. However, man only had a few minor injuries.

"As much as I'd like to kill you right away I want to make you suffer in front of your entire guild. But know this I will eliminate every single person who has anything to do with you." Man said and disappeared in flash of light leaving stunned Vergil, confused Mira and a destroyed guild.

"That man… was a demon…" Vergil murmured.

"Let's go home. He might attack the guild…" Mira said and Vergil nodded.

-Tomorrow-

Day has passed and no one attacked the guild and now Vergil and Blaiddmon sat at one of the tables when Mira raised her voice.

"Vergil! Fight me!" She suddenly challenged causing Vergil to spill out the water he was currently drinking.

"Care to repeat that. I'm not sure I heard you right." Vergil requested.

"I said fight me. I want to see how strong I really am." She said and he smirked.

"Well if fight is what you want. You got it." He said.

-Outside-

Mira used her **Take-over: Satan Soul** and attacked Vergil with her fist but Vergil caught it and punched her lightly in her guts. However, Mira attack again, this time with **Demon Blast** however, Vergil ducked under it and punched Mira with **Lightning Punch** thus pushing her away.

"Let's try hand to hand combat." Mira said to herself, but then she quickly attacked, she tried to punch Vergil but he blocked it, however unlike last time she continued with barrage of punches and kicks. Still her efforts were in vain as none of her attacks managed to hit Vergil who either blocked them or dodged them. Then just before she could throw yet another punch on him he quickly kicked her and she was pushed back and fell on the ground.

She quickly got up and charged at him. However, this time with far greater speed which surprised even Vergil himself. She was almost in front of him when she flew up in the air and prepared to attack him from above but Vergil used **Air Hike** to reach her. Young demon attempted to punch her however she dodged in the very last moment and right there his eyes met with her blue eyes causing Vergil to hesitate for only a second, however next thing he knew was flying down toward the ground as Mira's **Evil Explosion**. Mira smirked as she and rather surprised spectators watched Vergil quickly falling down however just as he was about to land he used **Air Hike** and landed on his left knee causing Mira to frown.

Vergil used his **Lightning Form** to surprise Mira and punched her hard enough to make her fall down, yet gentle enough so that she didn't end up with an injury, however before she was sent flying used last bits of her strength to punch said demon in the face. Although it was useless and Vergil pushed her away from him and she fell on the ground. She expected a new attack but he just started walking toward her and once he was in front of her he extended his hand toward her. She understood and took his hand before he helped her to get up.

"She is strong, one day she could hold her own even against some of the strongest demons." Blaiddmon said.

"You are good at hand to hand combat, you have nice amount of magic power so to put it simply, I'm rather impressed." Vergil complimented her.

"Heh, I don't need your compliments Devil Boy." Mira said and he smirked.

"Let's go back to the guild now. I'll get you something to eat." Vergil said and she nodded as two of them returned back into the guild along with everyone else.

-Tomorrow-

-Vergil's pov-

Right now, there is only one thing I can say for sure. This is going to be rather awkward situation and it is needless to say that I don't need one right now. I'm exhausted due to lack of sleep that happened due to yet another night full of nightmares, not to mention that I'm hungry. All right, it wouldn't be that bad, but how could I allow this to happen?! With her of all people?! Yeah, I am going to hurt someone as soon as get out of this sticky situation. Erza's prank just had to go too far and now even I got caught into it, not to mention that I'm never going to hear the end of this, how could I? I'm blushing in front of entire guild damn it.

You want to know what happened. Well, it started about two minutes ago...

-Flashback, two minutes ago-

After having nightmares once again and training with Anshoku I was almost out of my magic and lack of sleep failed to help me, anyway, I walked into the guild with Blaiddmon walking next to me only to see Mira and Ezra are fighting once again.

"Die Erza!" Mira shouted as she attacked Erza, however, Erza also charged forward.

"Cry Mirajane!" Erza shouted back as she and Mira clashed their fists again and again however I decided to stop them.

"Stop fighting you'll destroy the entire hall..." I lazily said as Blaiddmon jumped on one of the tables.

"Hey Devil Boy, should you even be here in that condition?" Mira asked me as she walked up to me. Mira had stopped fighting for now, however Erza was having none of that as she wanted to defeat Mira badly, so she **Requiped** small barrel of glue and threw it at Mira with intention to embarrass the** Take Over **mage. However, Mira turned around and glue ended up on her shirt and stomach with small drops on her neck and face. To say that Mira was furious would have been an understatement, however, I suddenly fell down from exhaustion causing most of the guild to panic.

"Damn... I guess that I was just too tired..." I muttered and turned around to lie on my back for a bit before lifting my right hand and giving everyone a thumb up to show that I am fine and that I would just rest for a bit... Well someone was having none of that since Mira walked up to me and, well tripped...

-Flashback ends-

Therefore, to put it simply, Mira landed on me, glue was in our way and the result was clear, we ended up being stuck with each other in an awkward position, not to mention that the entire guild began laughing when blushes appeared on our faces.

"Mira, um can you get up?" I asked.

"Help me out with that." She said and I nodded as we struggled to get up, needless to say, me being tired and damn glue didn't help us at all.

"Let's just blast this glue." I suggested.

"No way! You'll destroy my shirt!" Mira roared at me and I saw that she was doing her best to control her anger, although I failed to see why she got so upset all of a sudden.

"So what? You can buy another one, forget that I'll buy it for you if you want." I told her and she actually punched me!

"I don't care about the shirt! I'll be half naked if you destroy it!" Mira shouted at me and once again, I failed to see a problem there, she was half naked all the time after all.

"Aren't you always half naked?" I asked and noticed that the entire guild tried to prevent themselves from bursting into laughter.

"My breasts! They will be exposed! And did you just call me stripper?!" Mira roared at me as she punched me yet again causing other mages to begin chuckling only to burst into laughter when my face became as red as Erza's hair, now I understood why she didn't want me to destroy that shirt, but how the hell are we going to take this off?

"Eh we are really stuck now..." I muttered and Mira gave me an amused look.

"Really?" She asked me with a smile that told me that she was ready to do something crazy... Oh, how right I was, she got me to stand up and somehow got us into the guild's bathroom.

"Let's take a bath." She said as she turned on the hot water, which filled bathtub and added soap into it.

"What is that going to accomplish? Other than getting us wet, that is." I asked and Mira smirked at me.

"Just get in with me." She said and somehow we got into it and Mira suddenly pushed herself down so that she was once again on top of me and now we were both soaked.

"You know this is kind of relaxing..." I muttered as I began falling asleep.

"Don't fall asleep in this position you damn idiot!" She shouted at me and punched me until I was fully awake and I just couldn't help but give her an amused look, seriously I began liking her temper more and more as time passed. I looked at her and what I saw really surprised me as Mira blushed a bit, who could have thought that Mirajane, this Mirajane could be cute, wait, wait, wait, where the hell did that came from?!

"When I get out of here and change into dry clothes I'm going to kick Erza's ass." Mira said and I grinned a bit.

"Not before I do." I said and Mira smirked.

"This could take a bit longer so take this chance to get a bit of sleep, I'll make sure you don't have any nightmares." She suddenly told me and I grinned at her before boldly kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Mira." I said as I closed my eyes, but not before I saw Mira's face turning into the same shade of red as Erza's hair. Seriously, what am I supposed to do with her?

-Tomorrow, Fairy Tail guild-

-Third pov-

Most of the mages were at the guild when they heard familiar bell.

"He's finally here." Vergil muttered while his guild mates celebrated the return of their strongest human mage.

"You don't look that happy." Makarov noticed.

"I am happy, I just have a lot to think about." Vergil replied and Makarov eyed him suspiciously.

"You know you have never explained any of us anything about your past. Don't you think that we do deserve to know at least something?" Makarov asked and Vergil remained silent for few minutes before he finally said.

"It is true that you don't know anything about my past and I do intend to keep it that way. My past is mine alone." Vergil replied and Makarov unwillingly nodded, although before two could continue their conversation Gildarts finally arrived.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu was the first one to shout as he jumped at Gildarts who just slammed poor boy causing him to lose his consciousness.

"I see you are still as strong as you were a couple of weeks ago." Blaiddmon noticed as he grinned at Gildarts.

"You look like you've gotten a bit stronger." Gildarts said as he eyes small dog like demon.

"Gildarts! It's time for our rematch!" Vergil suddenly announced and guild became silent while Makarov turned as white as Vergil's hair.

"You two are not going to fight! No matter what!" Makarov shouted and most of the other mages shouted, although neither Gildarts nor Vergil listened as their magic power became slightly stronger.

"I'm looking forward to this, you are the only one who actually has the strength to remind me that I can lose." Gildarts said and Vergil smirked.

"I'm honored by that, let's battle." Vergil said but suddenly Mira stepped in front of him.

"You are not going to fight." She said in a rather commanding voice and Vergil could only look at her in pure shock.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to see another destroyed mountain, more importantly I don't want to see you as hurt as you were back then ever again." Mira said and Vergil softened up a bit.

"I guess I'll give up. Sorry Gildarts, looks like we won't fight." Vergil said much to Mira's pleasure and Gildarts' surprise, albeit Gildarts soon began smirking.

"You girlfriend is the one in charge, isn't she?" Gildarts teased causing Vergil to almost jump at him although Mira suddenly gripping his shoulders and leaning onto him stopped him from moving.

"Mira?" Vergil said but she just groaned.

"Aren't they cute, Master since when did they get like this?" Gildarts asked and faced dumbfounded looks on his guild mates' faces.

"Sorry. I don't feel that well." Mira said as she let go of Vergil only to stumble backwards.

"Mira!" Vergil exclaimed as he caught her.

"Mira-nee/Nee-san!" Lisanna and Elfman shouted as they ran to their sister.

"I'm… fine." Mira tried to assure them but it was too late for that.

"You know that's not true. When did you start feeling sick?" Vergil asked.

"About half an hour ago…" She muttered as her face became slightly red.

"Damn it, you are burning…" Vergil noticed as he touched her forehead,

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest." Mira assured him but Vergil was having none of that as he picked her up.

"Makarov, I'm taking Mira to Porlyusica." Vergil announced and disappeared in a **Flash Step**.

"We are also going." Elfman said and Lisanna nodded as remaining Strauss siblings ran out of the guild.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter - Promise<em>**


	21. Promise

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, as for the attack, it might hae already began...<strong>_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing, i'm happy you laughed. I agree with what you said about 'However'.**_

_**halobeast - Thank you for reviewing, to be frank 'the' and 'a' was never my stronger point, but I'll try to fix it as much as I can.**_

_**Guest - Thank you for reviewing, you'll have to wait for a bit until Beowulf officially appears.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21 - Promise<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil continued <strong>Flash Stepping<strong> toward Porlyusica's house with Mira in his arms. Mira's condition was getting worse, when two had entered the forest she was already panting and now she found it hard to breathe normally.

"Vergil…" Mira breathed out and Vergil looked at her with concerned look.

"_This is bad, her condition is getting worse with every moment that passes. If this keeps up, she'll… What am I thinking?! I won't let her!_" Vergil thought as he continued **Flash Stepping**.

"You'll be all right, just keep hanging in there for a little longer." Vergil assured her and Mira smiled a bit.

"Take care of Elfman and Lisanna for me, will you?" Mira suddenly asked and Vergil almost tripped from the shock.

"What are you saying Mira?! Nothing will happen to you!" Vergil shouted at her.

"You can protect me from anyone, but you can't protect me from this." Mira muttered as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Well I'm kind of glad you'll be the last one I'll get to see…" She barely whispered.

"Mira… Stop it… You can't die… Don't die…" Vergil muttered as he held her closer.

"You are kind of cute when you act like that. All worried and so… I… never knew you'd act like… this if I were to get into a situation like this…" Mira whispered and Vergil finally snapped.

"Don't mess with me Mira! I won't allow you to die!" He screamed as red energy surrounded them and his eyes became red.

"Calm down… It's hurting me…" Mira said making his eyes widened as red energy disappeared, and his eyes turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as they finally got in front of Porlyusica's house. Vergil got in without even bothering to knock or anything else to find Porlyusica making a medicine.

"I need your help. Now!" Vergil ordered while completely ignoring the angry look on pink haired woman's face.

"Lay her down on the bed right away." Porlyusica said as soon as she saw Mira's condition.

-Half an hour later-

-Vergil's pov-

Blaiddmon, Lisanna and Elfman joined us about five minutes ago, however what's bothering me is Mira, she lost consciousness and although her condition didn't get worse she isn't getting better either and Porlyusica is trying all she can.

"Can you help her?" I finally asked.

"It's too soon to know that. She'll have to stay here if she isn't constantly watched over she could die." She told me and my heart sank.

"Isn't there anything you can do?! You know about this stuff!" I shouted at her suppressing my frustration as much as I could, not that it worked.

"Shut it brat! I'm doing everything I can." She said and I walked up to Mira before I sat down on the floor right next to the bed.

"I'm staying here until she wakes up or we find a way to help her." I said and felt Blaiddmon jumping on my shoulder while Elfman stood next to me watching over his older sister with tears in his eyes, all the while Lisanna stood back before she broke down. She ran into Elfman's arms and cried, I could hear Blaiddmon whimpering softly and other kids from the guild arriving along with Makarov and Gildarts.

"Porlyusica can you help her?" I heard Makarov asking and figured out that the woman just shook her head. Suddenly Mira began coughing making me jump up so quickly that Blaiddmon fell off my shoulder and landed on the floor face first.

"Mira!" I exclaimed as I looked at her, hoping that she would wake up but she stopped coughing.

"What's going on with her?!" I shouted at pink haired woman.

"Vergil calm down." Gildarts tried to calm me down but I refused to listen. Mira was dying and I couldn't do anything.

"I'll be honest, I have no idea. She has high fever, her body isn't reacting to anything I try to do. Whatever this is, it's killing her from the inside, yet keeping her alive, as it is, she might have to suffer for weeks just so she could finally die." Porlyusica told us and I paled along with everyone else as Lisanna and Elfman began crying along with Levy, Cana and Happy, the ones that settled for soft whimpers were Gray, Natsu, Blaiddmon and even Erza while Makarov and Gildarts looked away. They all knew that there was nothing they could do.

"I'm going home to get a couple of things, I'll be staying here until she makes a complete recovery." I said more to myself than to anyone else, I needed to believe in that. I needed to believe that she would wake up and make it out of this alive.

I walked out of the house and began **Flash Stepping** to my house, as I stepped into it I saw a picture, of my family, I already lost them I couldn't lose Mira as well… Picking up five books and some clothes I left, fully intending to find a way to help her, if there was a chance that she was infected by something demonic, I was going to find out what it was and help her.

-Two days later, night-

Two days, that's how long it has been since Mira became like this, since she began dying slowly and I couldn't do anything… I was reading each and every word in the books I had, but nothing helped for now, I did find a solution if … that happened…

"So, that's what you are going to do?" Blaiddmon questioned as he looked at me with downright surprised look on his face, I don't blame him, anyone who knew my goal would be downright freaking out right now.

"Yes." I simply answered as I turned my attention back to Mira, who albeit sick looked so peaceful, so beautiful… if the situation was any different I would probably be smiling, but this wasn't time for smiles… Not when she was dying.

"You'll give up just so you can save Mira?" Blaiddmon asked and I nodded.

"I'd do anything to save her, even give up on killing Mundus. If letting Mundus live is the cost of saving Mira's life, then so be it." I told him, truth was, world without Mira just looked like it wasn't so worth of saving. It sounded pathetic, yet it was true.

After less than a year, she became the most important person in my life. I fell in love with her, without knowing it myself. Everything about this was downright wrong, yet it felt so right, Anshoku could find another demon that would kill Mundus, to hell with that Grom was probably far better choice than I was, at least Grom was a real demon, not a half-breed…

It was natural for demons, it's in our instinct to be capable of giving anything up for that one person, even a feeling or an object, we were simply born that way and we can't fight it. Take away the person we care about and you will either break us or make us go after you…

-Five days later, night, third pov-

After a week of barely sleeping Vergil sat on a chair Porlyusica gave him, right next to Mira's bed. The white haired **Take Over** mage showed no sign of recovery, in fact her condition was slowly getting worse.

Vergil placed a hand over her own before he picked it up and just held it. His eyes held worry and fear inside of them as he let out a small growl like sound that actually sounded more like rumbling than growling, but one thing was clear to him, due to lack of sleep and worry, he had unconsciously let out a **Obeying Roar** in a way promising that he would keep her alive. He continued looking at her but then she let out a tired moan as she opened her eyes.

"Mira?" Vergil questioned and she turned her head a bit to the side so she could look at him.

"Hey…" She softly replied, her voice hoarse and tired.

"You… you are awake…" Vergil muttered as he moved closer to her by kneeling down in front of the bed.

"For now…" She told him softly and then noticed that he was holding her hand.

"You sure… turned into a softie…" She commented and he smiled a bit.

"It doesn't matter, just make it out of this alive." He told her making her give him a small smile.

"Sorry, I probably won't be able… to do that…" She said and he frowned.

"I won't let you die, I'll do anything and everything to make sure you survive." He told her and she tried to pull him towards her, albeit he thought, she was trying to make him let go of her arm so he let her go. At this Mira rolled her eyes.

"Come closer…" She told him and he moved a bit further toward her.

"If I do survive, make a promise that you'll fulfill two things that I demand from you, as long as they are reasonable." She said and he blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Sure, I promise I'll do that." He said smiling softly at her.

"Closer…" She muttered as she began closing her eyes yet again.

"All right…" He muttered as he moved forward kissed her forehead and softly caressed her cheek.

"You won't die, no matter what." He said and she smiled weakly as she fell asleep once again.

Unknown to them, the entire scene was seen by Porlyusica.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Chapter - Solution<em>**


	22. Solution

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**halobeast - Thanks for reviewing, I guess. Don't worry, she won't die.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22 – Solution<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Next day-<p>

Vergil, youngest generation of Fairy Tail mages, Blaiddmon, Gildarts and Makarov all gathered at Porlyusica's house yet again.

"She woke up last night." Vergil told them making Porlyusica frown.

"We know, but that's not as much of a progress as you may think brat. She is dying…" Porlyusica told him and he looked down.

-Vergil's pov-

"Can you help her?" I finally asked a question I've had in mind for the last week.

"I'm afraid not, I can barely keep her condition from getting worse. I've never seen anything like this before, it's almost like it's not a human disease." Porlyusica said and that got me to wonder.

"Is there anything specific? Something strange?" I asked, fully aware that this might be the time for Black Thunder to briefly return to the business…

"There is a large amount of **Light Magic** inside of her body, however it's not that of a human." She told me and my eyes widened. How could I forget about that time… There was that one time when I spoke with Beowulf, a demon that served under Mundus, he told me about his power, to make certain people suffer a slow and agonizing death.

-Flashback-

I was still a naïve child, as I was only 4 years old I couldn't know a thing about the world I lived in. My parents and Xenia were everything I needed and life in Mundus' palace was good. In fact, I often spent time with some of the highest ranking demons, one of them was Beowulf The Lightbeast, he was one of the twelve Knights of the Demon World's Army. Knights served to the four Generals, who then served under two Leaders. But, every single one of them served under one demon, my father who held the position of The Dark Slayer, being on that position my father only obeyed to the demon I once referred to as 'Lord Mundus'.

"Come on Beowulf-san, tell me more about your powers!" I demanded as I sat in front of Beowulf who was way bigger than me by the way.

"You sure are interested in us, aren't you Vergil? You want to become a Dark Slayer one day like your dad?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That way I'll always be able to protect my parents and Xenia!" I eagerly told him and he chuckled.

"Well since you asked so nicely and since you are my future commander I guess I have to tell you." He told me and I grinned, back then I didn't understand who, or rather what I was, I also couldn't understand the fact that Beowulf and everyone else simply feared my father…

"You see Vergil, I have this amazing technique, it's called **Mark Of Light**. I infect someone and then that person suffers through weeks of sickness before he or she dies." Beowulf told me and to be frank even back then I didn't like the idea of giving someone an agonizing death.

"Beowulf-san. Please don't give Vergil wrong idea. That technique isn't that honorable and you know it." I heard an all too familiar voice. Xenia was back.

"Xenia!" I cheered in happiness as she came up to me and patted my head.

"Hey, Vergil. Come on, Lord Mundus is organizing a birthday party for my seventh birthday, you bought me something didn't you?" She asked with a happy smile on her face.

"You can bet I did! You'll love it!" I told her as she kissed my cheek and we began walking away.

"See you later Beowulf!" I waved at the demon we left behind.

-Flashback ends-

As memories filled my mind I got up and uncovered her body. There weren't any signs from what I could see so I carefully sat her up.

"Sorry for this." I apologized as I lifted the shirt from her back and saw it right there. A white circle with four wings around it…

"Beowulf!" I shouted in pure rage as I desperately tried to sense that bastard's energy, albeit without any success.

"Vergil-nii. What's going on?" Lisanna asked and I fell down on my knees.

"Blaiddmon… I want you to open a portal to the Demon World…" I ordered and Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

"Vergil's that's crazy!" He shouted and I looked at him with such anger that he stepped back.

"Blaiddmon, I asked you as nicely as I could and I have no intention of doing that again. Now do it!" I shouted at him as murderous aura surrounded me.

"Fine, fine. I'll open it, but you'll have to wait for a few minutes. I'll open it…" Blaiddmon said and left the room.

"Damn it…" I muttered as I looked at Mira. I gently reached out and moved her hair away from her beautiful face.

"I promise I'll make him pay, I'll help you get better…" I said as I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Vergil can you help her?" Elfman asked me and I nodded.

"I can, if I can't I'll just die trying." I said as I kept looking at Mira's face.

"I'll go with you, Master should stay here just in case…" Gildarts told me and I nodded.

Five minutes have passed in silence as I fondled her hair like she did to me. Nevertheless, I knew I needed to go. I stood up and reached for my amulet before taking it off and placing it around Mira's neck earning gasps from Lisanna and Elfman.

"Hold onto this for me will you? I promise I'll return in time." I said and along with Gildarts left the room to find the Portal finally being open.

"Be careful." Blaiddmon told me and I nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we went through the portal.

-The Demon World-

Two of us found ourselves in the Demon World and Blaiddmon closed the portal behind us.

"How are we going to find Beowulf?" Gildarts asked me and I pointed my finger toward huge lone building.

"That place is something we like to call 'information mine'." I said and Gildarts blinked in surprise.

"Isn't that just a huge pub?" He asked me and I nodded.

"You got that right. It is a huge pub. It's true that it has lots of things, gambling, alcohol, drugs and what not but, it's the only source of information for demons like me." I admitted and I didn't even need to look at Gildarts to know that he was looking at me with both disapproving and questioning look.

"What would a kid like you do at places like that?" Gildarts asked in all seriousness.

"Exactly what I'm going to do right now, exchange money for information. I told you it's the only place where I can get information. I'll assure you, asking for information was the only thing I ever did in that place." I explained and began walking toward the pub.

Demon's Pleasure. That's the name of this pub, it's where the only demon who ever helped me after what Mundus did besides Blaiddmon works. We have already put our cloaks on and entered the pub, it was just like I remember it, smelling like alcohol, money, women, drugs and most of all blood, lighting was just as bad as before, but you could at least see where you are going. I sat in front of the bar and Gildarts sat next to me. That's when one of the lesser demons, Marionette appeared behind the bar.

"Call Timon for me." I said and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Gildarts asked.

"One of the lesser demons, Marionette, it's capable of fighting but a demon I called for, Timon is capable of controlling them." I said and Gildarts nodded, that's when an old man dressed in bloody red suit showed up. That's Timon, the owner of this place, he didn't change a bit, he still doesn't have any hair and he looks like a human, albeit he does have golden eyes like most other demons.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Tell me where Beowulf is." I demanded to know and his eyes widened.

"Vergil-kun… Is that you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Don't waste my time Timon. Tell me where is Beowulf." I said and he chuckled.

"Now, now, Vergil-kun. You know what are the deals here." He told me and I frowned.

"You are getting entire reward money, just tell me where he is." I told him and this seemed to satisfy him.

"Will that be enough?" I asked and he nodded.

"Listen up Vergil-kun, I know where Beowulf-sama is, I also know that when you ask about someone's whereabouts you plan on killing that demon. Think about it carefully Beowulf-sama is one of the elite. Going up against him is crazy. Didn't you stop being a Demon Hunter?" He asked me.

"I don't care. Beowulf dared to hurt someone I care about. I won't let him get away with it." I said and Timon began laughing.

"So that's why Blaiddmon ain't with you." He said and I began losing my patience.

"Tell me where is he now or else I'll beat the information out of you…" I breathed out as I clenched my fists, I already lost my family, I won't allow Mira to die…

"He used that technique on someone you care about didn't he? That sickness technique he calls **Mark Of Light**?" He asked and I nodded making Timon sigh.

"Killing him won't help you. You need to bring me a lot of his blood so I can make an antidote." Timon told me and I nodded.

"What's the price?" I asked and he just sighed again.

"It's for free this time. The only time I saw you saw this protective over someone was when that shit with Xenia happened…" Timon said and I flinched, I never liked it when someone mentioned Xenia…

"Where is Beowulf?" I asked completely ignoring Gildarts' questioning look.

"Unfortunately you'll need Death Bringer for this, your friend can sit in the place where you usually stashed supplies. Beowulf is about 5000 miles east from here." He told me and I nodded.

"Is Death Bringer still here?" I asked and he smirked.

"Why of course." Timon replied and I stood up motioning to Gildarts to follow me as we went into another room where Death Bringer was.

It was a big modified motorcycle. Black with electric blue lightning details it had one seat and a closed space behind it big enough for a person to sit in it. It looked as if it was ready to bring death itself to wherever it was heading to as it moved by consuming my own power. I took a black helmet and put it on my head.

"Let's go." I told Gildarts as I opened the doors to the supply part and allowed him to get in before I closed the doors.

"Hold on, we don't have time for this." I told him and he grinned.

"Sure thing." He said and Timon threw a bottle at me, one that I easily caught.

"You know what to do with it." Timon told me as I handed the bottle to Gildarts and sat climbed onto my bike before I revved the engine up.

"Open the doors." I said and Timon did as he was told, as doors finally opened I speed up to the maximum speed which was about 500 miles per hour.

"Vergil you are downright crazy!" I heard Gildarts shouting as he held for his life, but I didn't care, we had to hurry up and find Beowulf so we could save Mira…

-Ten hours later-

-Third pov-

Vergil and Gildarts finally arrived to the town that Timon had mentioned when light appeared behind them.

"So you came, little traitor." The same man Vergil and Mira had met on their job said and two mages turned around.

"Beowulf… You'll pay for what you did to Mira…" Vergil said as he and Gildarts prepared to fight.

"Vergil calm down. If you let your anger cloud your mind you'll be no good in this battle. I fought against that demon once and I know how strong he is." Gildarts said and Vergil resisted an urge to growl.

"I know… But, I won't allow anyone to get away with endangering Mira!" Vergil shouted as lightning surrounded him.

"Bring it on. I'll enjoy killing you." Beowulf said as he transformed into his real form, a huge dark gray demon with four wings.

-The Human World-

Mira's condition once again started getting worse as she unconsciously gripped Vergil's amulet, all that while Lisanna, Elfman, Makarov, Porlyusica, Blaiddmon, Erza, Cana, Levy, Natsu, Gray and Happy helplessly watched over her.

"_Hurry up you two. She doesn't have much time_." Makarov thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Recovery<strong>_


	23. Recovery

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest – Thank you for reviewing, first of all I don't mind, he has right to have his opinion about this. He doesn't like Mira being ill and I respect that, I don't like it that much either, I'd be pissed off if I were reading those chapters without knowing what will happen. He didn't say that it was bad nor anything else, so no one has the right to call him idiot, more so since none of us know him in real life. So yeah, I'll ask everyone who reviews to restrain themselves from any kind of insult to any reviewer, small or big I don't want to see them in my reviews.<strong>_

_**As for your question, I don't mind. I'll gladly answer. I said that 'grom' means lightning in my country's language, that's true and while better translation would probably be thunder you get the point. Either way I am from a small country in Europe, Montenegro. Not that it bothers me but mind if I ask why are you asking me?**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapter.**_

_**GOLDheartedHobo – Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you lie the story. As for me making Vergil a bit too human, well when I read this at first I was a bit confused I'll admit, but as I read the remaining of the review I think I realized what you were talking about and I can already tell that this one is going to be long…**_

_**First to put aside soundtrack, while I did add soundtracks to the battles before I stopped doing that, anyone is free to listen to whatever they want while they are reading this story, I myself know that I'll rarely stop reading just so I can play a soundtrack while I'm reading. So unfortunately I won't put it, but you do have a point, it somewhat fits the situation.**_

_**Now, the long part. Vergil Leonidas is an OC highly influenced by Vergil you are referring to, the one that is from Devil May Cry games, that game is just something I can't imagine my life without, especially the Special Edition of the third game, you can't even begin to imagine how much I enjoy playing it and while I might write a Devil May Cry story at one point, without OCs though, this is not one of them. Vergil here is not Devil May Cry Vergil.**_

_**I am using demons from the game, so far I named three major characters after the ones in the games. Vergil the main OC, Sparda Vergil's father and Mundus the main villain, but they are not those characters. Yes, many powers, many opponents are from the games and anime yet they are still not, they have their own past, their own position, things that differ from the games. Warning in the summary is to show this heavy influence, not to make it a crossover. If this Vergil was the one from the game, the one that has Yamato, this would have been a crossover and Vergil would be different. So I can't bring back Yamato since Vergil doesn't have it, he'll never have it. That Devil Arm is something that I feel no one other than Devil May Cry's Vergil should wield, that's why I was pissed off when Nero got it, but that's another story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Since I won't be able to update tomorrow you are getting another chapter today.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23 - Recovery<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Vergil calm down. If you let your anger cloud your mind you'll be no good in this battle. I fought against that demon once and I know how strong he is." Gildarts said and Vergil resisted an urge to growl.

"I know… But, I won't allow anyone to get away with endangering Mira!" Vergil shouted as lightning surrounded him.

"Bring it on. I'll enjoy killing you." Beowulf said as he transformed into his real form, a huge dark gray demon with four wings.

"**Devil Arms: Dark Edge, Death Blade**." Vergil announced as his swords appeared in his hands.

Vergil dashed toward Beowulf and attempted to cut the demon's arm off, however, Beowulf blocked Vergil's attack effortlessly causing Vergil to use the **Air Hike** to get away from him, although, before Beowulf could attack Vergil, he was forced to protect himself from Gildarts' **Crash**, which heavily damaged the skin of his left arm. Beowulf groaned in pain as he blocked Vergil's Dark Edge, which successfully hit Beowulf's right forearm and made a deep cut on it.

"**Lightning Breath**!" Vergil shouted as he fired his **Breath** at the demon in front of him. It easily hit the demon's large face, but it seemed as if it only served to enrage Beowulf, who suddenly punched Vergil and sent him crashing down onto the ground before he pushed him even deeper into it by slamming young demon with his other fist.

"Vergil!" Gildarts shouted as he shot his **Crash**toward Beowulf, still, while it damaged the opponent, it served more as a way to anger him as he pulled Vergil out of the ground. Beowulf suddenly tossed him into the air and before the young demon could react punched him again, thus sending him crashing into Gildarts causing both of them to fall onto the ground.

"Damn it, he is strong." Vergil muttered as he opened his eyes.

"You got that right," Gildarts agreed as he tried to stand up, anyhow, before either of them could stand up Beowulf tried to punch them both in the same time, however Vergil blocked it with his Dark Edge and threw his Death Blade at the demon's right eye, thus half blinding him. Vergil made Death Blade disappear all the while Gildarts protected himself by blasting the left fist of the demon with his full powered **Crash** thus almost completely destroying Beowulf's hand.

"You'll pay for that!" Beowulf screamed as blood dripped down from his wounds.

"We'll see about that… **Demon Release**." Vergil announced as he transformed.

"That form! How dare you use it?!" Beowulf shouted at Vergil seemingly enraged.

"Calm down, you know that **Demon Release** is dangerous when it's guided by your emotions." Vergil heard Anshoku saying but simply ignored as he turned toward Gildarts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Warning: Next part of the battle has explicit violence and brutality in it. If you are uncomfortable with reading it skip to the next note.-<strong>_

"He is mine, do not interfere." Vergil said in anger filled voice and before Gildarts could even reply Vergil dashed toward Beowulf who attempted to defend but to his utmost horror Vergil's sword was suddenly engulfed in black energy.

"Hell Cut!" Vergil roared as black slash type of wave with electric blue outline shot toward Beowulf and cut his remaining arm off.

Beowulf let out a scream as blood gushed out of the wound, it was clear to him, he was going to die and kid he once mocked whenever he knew that Sparda or someone from kid's family couldn't hear him was the one that was going to kill him.

"_This is a disgrace! To be killed by that worthless cambion_!" Beowulf thought as Vergil appeared in front of him and stabbed his sword right into Beowulf's remaining eye, thus completely blinding the demon that continued backing away.

Beowulf had no time to back away as Vergil began slashing at him with his Devil Arms, again and again the white haired Demon Hunter made small yet painful cuts on Beowulf's body making Gildarts' eyes widen.

"Stop it Vergil! This isn't how we are supposed to act!" Gildarts shouted at Vergil before he began rushing toward two demons, however as he approached Vergil's energy pushed slowed him down, it was clear that no one could stop Vergil…

"I understand that you want to kill demons but this isn't killing, this is a torture!" Gildarts called out as Vergil continued his act, slowly but surely turning Beowulf into a bloody mess, once light gray body was now painted in red. Blood splashed around covering Vergil's body, but he didn't even bother to stop for a moment as he went further and stabbed Beowulf's stomach, he was purposely avoiding his opponent's vital spots, hoping to at least for a moment prolong Knight's suffering.

"Just end this!" Beowulf screamed in pain, it was too much for him, he simply wanted everything to end. Already knowing that he would either bleed to death or die by Vergil's hands he was ready to choose a quick death, it just seemed like the white haired demon wasn't going to give it to him just yet as Vergil **Flash Stepped** to Death Bringer and took the bottle before returning.

"Finish him off already! This isn't you!" Gildarts shouted once again as he stood in between Beowulf and Vergil.

"Move! Gildarts!" Vergil thundered as he looked at Gildarts with such anger that even the mighty Crash Magic User took a step back.

"This isn't you." Gildarts told him as Vergil passed him and stepped in front of Beowulf's body.

"It's just like me." Vergil stated as he plunged the bottle into one of the deeper cuts and held it inside of Beowulf's body. Beowulf screamed as Vergil suddenly pulled a blood filled bottle out of the wound.

"Please! I'm begging you… Just finish me off." Beowulf begged and Vergil looked at him emotionlessly before finally ending the Knight's suffering with one clean cut that beheaded Beowulf.

Vergil looked at his fallen opponent before reverting to his normal form.

_**-Brutal part ends here-**_

* * *

><p>"You've got a lot of explaining to do. If this is who you are than I can't just let you walk freely around Fairy Tail." Gildarts said and Vergil looked at him.<p>

"It's too late for that Gildarts, you can't stop me, if I were to fight against you now, you'd lose. I'm sure you are aware of that." Vergil said as he looked up and Gildarts narrowed his eyes, he was fully aware that what Vergil said was true, even if he wanted to he probably didn't have it in himself to kill anyone in the guild. Vergil on the other had, well he was either forced to become like this or he was a born killer…

"Although, trust me when I say this, I will never attack Fairy Tail." Vergil said as he took a cape from the back of his Death Bringer and wrapped himself into it to prevent blood from getting the motorcycle dirty, he had also taken off his gloves.

"Let's go." Vergil said.

-10 hours later-

After finally returning to Timon's pub two mages rushed into it and found Timon waiting.

"Once again you did a great job." Timon praised as he smirked at Vergil and Gildarts.

"Shut up and make the medicine." Vergil ordered as he gave Timon the bottle of blood.

"Sure thing, I already prepared everything so it should be over in about an hour." Timon told them and Vergil nodded as he leaned against the chair.

"You should get those wounds bandaged up." Gildarts told him making the white haired demon nod once before he stood up and did as he was told.

-An hour later, The Human World, Porlyusica's house-

Black vortex appeared in front of Porlyusica's house and Death Bringer dashed out of it with Gildarts and Vergil on it.

"I'm never riding with you…" Gildarts muttered as he walked out of the supply space while Vergil rushed into the house with medicine in his hand.

"Vergil / Vergil-nii!" Everyone exclaimed as Vergil rushed to Mira and slowly injected her with the antidote Timon made.

"This should do the job, I'll just check something out for a moment." Vergil said and walked out of the house, the truth was, he just couldn't stand waiting to know if the antidote would actually work…

-A couple of minutes later, Mira's pov-

It's disappearing… pain I felt is gone… What happened to Vergil? I don't know, but I know he's safe, he'll come back soon and I'll get to thank him for saving me, again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his amulet, I don't know the story behind it, but I know that it's important to him.

"Mira-nee/ Nee-san / Mira!" I heard my siblings and everyone else exclaiming as they noticed that I'm awake.

"Hey, I'm sorry for worrying all of you." I apologized and they just smiled at me before my siblings hugged me.

"We were so worried Mira-nee!" Lisanna cried out as she held onto me.

"Now, now, you know that Vergil would never allow me to die." I joked but Lisanna apparently took it seriously.

"Well, he is my future brother in law, he needs to take care of you." Lisanna said and I blushed fiercely at the thoughts of the two of us being married to each other.

"Come on you two, Mira is awake." I suddenly heard Blaiddmon saying and just as he said the doors opened. I smiled as I saw Gildarts and Vergil walking right through it, but my smile faded when I saw that something was bothering Vergil. However, before he did anything else Vergil turned around toward me and as soon as he saw that I was awake, I could clearly see the relief in his eyes.

"Mira!" He exclaimed as he walked up to me, he fell onto his knees right next to my bed and he looked like he wanted to hug me or something, but struggled against it. I shook my head in disbelief and pulled him into a hug.

"I…" He tried to say it, but I knew all along, from the way he was acting when I began losing consciousness anyone could figure out what he was trying to say.

"I know… I'm sorry I worried you." I apologized and he suddenly pushed me away. Did something happen while I was sick?

"Let me put this on for you." I said and I placed the amulet he gave me back to where it belonged, around his neck.

"Thanks." He muttered and I suddenly got an idea.

"Close your eyes for a moment will you?" I asked and he looked slightly confused, however he did what I said. Others began suppressing their laughter as they knew exactly what I was going to do and they knew all too well that Vergil was going to blush, a lot. So without any moment of hesitation, I leaned in and kissed his cheek, only to see his eyes snapping wide open and his face turning as red as the Red Hag's hair.

I began laughing at his annoyed and flustered expression however, he suddenly sighed, yeah something was not right…

"How cute. Mira-nee since when were you two a couple?" Lisanna suddenly asked and this got us to look at her.

"What are you saying Lisanna? We are not a couple!" I shouted and saw that Vergil was nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree with what Mira said." He supported me, but smirk on Lisanna's face was something I didn't like.

"Mira-nee, Vergil-nii, make sure you tell us when you decide to make your relationship official." Lisanna said and I blushed.

"Lisanna, I hate to break it to you, but I am a demon. The relationship between the two of us is something that should never happen. Humans and demons should never form that kind of relationship." Vergil said in a serious voice and I'll admit it, I was disappointed by his words, I didn't care about him being a demon, I liked him a lot, no matter how much I tried to deny it.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that." Blaiddmon suddenly asked and I blinked, there was something he was hiding from us.

"You know it just like I do, that relationship between a human and a demon that concerns romantic feelings and if it escalates into real relationship that could end up creating a cambion it would raise many questions." Vergil said and I was utterly confused. How could he know that it would raise many questions?

"What exactly is a cambion?" Natsu asked, why was he so slow at times like this?

"The cambion is a creature that has one human and other demon parent. Through the history of the human kind many cambions were born." Vergil explained and I looked at him carefully, I knew him long and well enough to see that this was clearly bothering him.

"Why would it raise questions then?" I asked a question that was probably on everyone's mind and Vergil sighed.

"Seeing as most of cambions, if not all of them, have a human mother and a demon father is the answer you need. Even after all the years, I spent in the Human World I have never seen humans, outside of the guild, that weren't scared of me. Considering those, do you really think that a normal human would have a healthy relationship with a demon? Do you really think that any woman would have a child with a demon under normal circumstances? I'll take a chance off one of those women being willing to have a relationship with a demon and say that most of those women had a child with a demon for one of three reasons. First one is to ensure safety of the family if a demon who she has a child with wants to kill her family, offering to bear a demon's child would sometimes result in that demon giving up on killing the family." Vergil began and looked down.

"A second case was unwilling… reproduction, unfortunately there were many cases in which a demon would use the far superior powers to destroy that woman's life. The third case was the least common of all, it happened when a human female didn't know that the father is a demon until a child was born. All cases share one similarity, every single woman was either killed by her fellow humans along with the cambion, or she would end up being completely rejected by anyone who got to know her." He said utterly shocking me, I knew some demons were simply evil, but to do that to humans… I wanted to look at him with disgust, to hate him for what his kind did, but I couldn't, I knew that he was nothing like other demons.

He and Blaiddmon were special cases, only those who were too blind to see that they were actually good persons would think that they were capable of inflicting that kind of pain to someone. I also realized one thing, even if he did came to love me, or at least have a crush on me, or any other female, although I would probably hunt that woman down… He would never confess for the sake of that woman, just so that she can continue living normally. The emptiness inside of my heart that came with this realization came with another confession from me, I stopped liking him, long ago, I… I was in love with my Devil Boy…

-The Demon World, Light Palace-

-Third pov-

Mundus sat on his throne when one of the servants came in and knelt in front of him

"Why are you here?" Mundus asked in cold and threatening voice.

"Mundus-dono. I apologize for disturbing you, but allow me to give you information." Servant requested and even though he was for some reason annoyed Mundus looked at the demon in front of him.

"Stop wasting my time and say it." Person revealed to be Mundus said in a threatening voice.

"Your highness, Beowulf the Lightbeast, one of the remaining Knights, has been killed by a human who we identified as Gildarts Clive and a demon whose description matches the most wanted criminal in this world." Man said and Mundus began laughing.

"We should thank the kid." Mundus said in uncaring voice.

"I beg your pardon Mundus-dono. Wasn't Beowulf one of your most faithful soldiers?" Man asked and Mundus laughed.

"You fail to understand one thing. Beowulf is just one of my belongings, just like everything else in this universe, well, everything other than our little friend Vergil that is. Everything and everyone belong to the Lord of the Light, to me, I shall not concern myself when one of my toys disappears. If he got killed it simply means that he was yet another weakling. Even if he was one of the Knights." Mundus said to the servant.

"I understand Mundus-dono. I apologize for misunderstanding, please forgive my stupidity." Demon apologized.

"Do not apologize, just follow my orders." Mundus said making the demon in front of him nod.

"I humbly ask for a permission to leave." Demon requested.

"Permission has been granted." Mundus said and servant bowed before he left the room.

"Why are you trying to escape when you know that it's useless? Tell me, Xenia… You know that getting Vergil to come here would be so much easier if you were to be here…" Mundus muttered.

-Vergil's mindscape-

Vergil and Anshoku sat in empty dark place, without a single word being spoken, until…

"Were you hurt?" Anshoku asked, yet Vergil refused to react.

"Were you angry?" Another question came.

"Were you scared?" Anshoku asked yet another question.

"Were you afraid?" Once again Anshoku asked.

"Was it all because of that girl, Mirajane?" Again, a question from the Lord of the Darkness echoed through emptiness.

"Was it just for revenge?" Yet again, Vergil refused to react.

"Was it just for the sake of testing your power?" Anshoku asked.

"Were you simply bored?" Anshoku questioned.

"Were you feeling guilty?" Anshoku inquired.

"Or maybe, are you looking for a reason to push them away?" Anshoku finally asked and then a couple of minutes passed before Vergil eventually responded.

"Maybe…" The white haired demon answered.

* * *

><p>Mark Of Light Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Also before anyone starts saying that the death of Beowulf was way too brutal for Fairy Tail, well I have my reasons and they will soon be explained. The next arc has lighter mood and no death, in fact it will even have a bit of humor.<strong>_

_**Then the next one really gets into the serious mood and while there won't be much brutality with the exception of one fight scene. That arc will also be a prelude to the backstory that will fully explain Vergil's past.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Blaiddmon and Vergil were supposed to argue over going to the Demon World.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to lose control.**_

_**-Beowulf's death was supposed to be less brutal.**_

_**-Timon wasn't supposed to make the medicine, instead Mira was supposed to wake up after killing Beowulf.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Lightning Tag Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Two Wishes<strong>_


	24. Two Wishes

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, as for Vergil and Blaiddmon, well that was cut out for a reason, you'll see why as you read this chapter. Either way I'm glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing, I guess it's not a problem anymore.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 6 – Lightning Tag Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24 – Two Wishes<strong>_

* * *

><p>About a week passed since Mira overcame her sickness and it was needless to say that everyone was happy because of that.<p>

"Vergil! It's time for the first request to be fulfilled." Mira suddenly said as Vergil looked up to her with smile on his face.

"I'm all ears. What do you want?" He asked her.

"First one is a fight. I want to fight against you again. Second one is I want some answers." Mira said and he looked baffled.

"You want to fight?" He asked and she nodded.

"I refuse, you almost died only a week ago and now you want to fight. That ain't happening." Vergil said, thus successfully making Mira angry.

"Why you… I can take care of myself!" She shouted at him but Blaiddmon suddenly jumped in.

"Stop it Mira, if you fight against him who knows just how brutal he will be." Blaiddmon commented, the truth was ever since Vergil and Gildarts returned two demons didn't talk that much. Blaiddmon was unsurprisingly angry at Vergil's unneeded brutality and Vergil made no sign of remorse for what he had done.

-Flashback, about a week ago-

Blaiddmon in his Demon Release pushed Vergil against the wall of their living room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Gildarts told me what you did! He told me to talk some sense into you!" Blaiddmon shouted angrily.

"I don't regret a single moment of that battle." Vergil said making Blaiddmon even angrier as he punched Vergil straight into stomach.

"You are starting to act just like you did all those years ago! What are you trying to accomplish?! We finally found family, someone who cares about us and you… You are trying to throw all of it away!" Blaiddmon roared at Vergil who just stood there allowing Blaiddmon to scold him.

"You are trying to push everyone away. I can feel it, I have no idea what's going through your mind right now and that tells a lot. I know nothing about your past, you never told me more than simple basics… But I know that somewhere in there…" Blaiddmon began pointing his finger at Vergil's heart. "There has to be someone who isn't all about killing demons. Where is that person that saved my life?" He asked and left Vergil alone.

-Flashback ends-

Mira frowned as she looked at Blaiddmon and than at Vergil.

"You two need to stop this. You are friends aren't you?" Mira reminded them but neither one of the demons said anything.

"I'll answer those questions you wanted to ask." Vergil suddenly told her and she solemnly nodded, there was no way she could fix things up between Vergil and Blaiddmon, no matter how hard she tried.

"Let's go outside." She told him as she began walking out of the guild. Vergil looked at her for a moment before he stood up and followed her.

-Outside, Mira's pov-

Ever since he returned from that fight with Beowulf or whatever that demon is called, Vergil for some reason acted strangely. He looked as if he was bothered by something.

"Tell me everything." I told him and he just stared at me.

"Everything? Be more specific." He asked and I sighed.

"Why are you so familiar with cambions? Why is Blaiddmon angry at you?" I decided to start with those two questions.

"I simply know a lot about cambions, there's nothing you need to know about that. As for Blaiddmon, well he doesn't agree with the way I killed Beowulf." He stated and I was getting pissed off so I caught him by the collar of his jacket.

"Cut the act Vergil! This 'I did something you don't need to know about, but I'm going to act like an ass either way' attitude is getting annoying!" I shouted at him but he didn't respond.

"Why are you trying to push us away?" I asked and he sighed.

"I have my reasons." He told me but before either one of us could say anything else Old Man came to us.

"Vergil, I need you to go on a job with Laxus. Customer specifically requested two **Lightning Magic Users** and the only two in our guild are you and Laxus." Old Man told us and Vergil nodded, I knew that this wasn't going to be that good. He and Laxus rarely even talked and now they were supposed to work together, well knowing Vergil he'll just do the job on his own…

I was brought back from my thought by a sigh that came from behind me.

"Blaiddmon." I acknowledged the smaller demon's presence.

"Something has been bothering Vergil lately. I know you can tell that as well." He said and I nodded.

"Can you think of a reason for this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I've known Vergil for a long time and back when I first met him he didn't have the best attitude one could have, but he never acted like this." Blaiddmon explained to me and that got me to wonder.

"How long do you two know each other?" I finally asked and saw Blaiddmon smiling a bit.

"A bit less than seven years." Blaiddmon simply said and I was surprised, I honestly expected them to have known each other for a longer amount of time…

-In the guild, third pov-

Vergil and Laxus stood in front of Makarov, it was already clear with the way two looked that this job is going to be way harder than it should be simply because those two needed to work together. There was no real explanation for their attitude toward each other, they rarely ever spoke with each other and there wasn't really anything that could explain exactly why those two didn't get along.

"…and that's what you need to do." Makarov finally finished the explanation and Vergil sighed.

"I refuse." The white haired demon said causing everyone to look at him wide-eyed.

"Listen up Leonidas I don't like working with you either but we are doing this! End of story." Laxus ordered as two mages glared at each other.

"Make me." Vergil simply said.

"I'll make you. I still have one wish left." Mira suddenly said with Blaiddmon standing on her shoulder, the scene was rather ironic. Blaiddmon who was always with Vergil, the demon that always rested on Vergil's shoulder was now with Mira.

"And it's clear what she wants. You are going to do this job." Blaiddmon supported her, the cold gaze in his eyes pierced through Vergil who frowned.

"_Great doing Blaiddmon. Make me fuck with everything I believe in over a job… More importantly nice way to make me shit on our past._" Vergil thought but eventually sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Vergil said and took the request.

"Come on I want to finish this quickly." Vergil said as he began walking out of the guild.

-An hour later, Mt. Hakobe-

Two mages found themselves climbing the Mt. Hakobe in search for the beast they were supposed to capture. Blizzardvern, was the beast they were supposed to capture and it was for the sake of research. Why did they need two Lightning Mages was something they didn't understand but as long as they finished the job it didn't really matter.

"You can go home, I can capture that Blizzardverd on my own." Laxus suddenly said.

"Is that so? Too bad for you, I ain't backing away." Vergil replied.

"You are pissing me off Leonidas. Everything about you is making me sick!" Laxus suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't care." Vergil simply told him, but this seemed to only anger Laxus.

"I'm always Makarov's grandson. I'm never Laxus! Do you even understand how it feels to be someone's son or grandson? I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you always being seen as Vergil Leonidas!" Laxus blurted out and Vergil stopped before turning around to face blond teen.

"You really believe that? Do you really believe that you are the only one who has that problem? Well let me tell you, back when I started being a Demon Hunter I was always known as the son of Sparda Leonidas. It took me a lot of time, I needed to go through toughest battles of my life to finally end up being acknowledged as Vergil Leonidas and not 'Sparda's brat'." Vergil told him and this seemed to pick Laxus' interest.

"The fact that you are still praised and known as Makarov's grandson only means that you are yet to do something that will turn things around and make you who you are." Vergil said and in outrage Laxus went to punch him, however Vergil moved away making Laxus miss.

"Isn't becoming an S-class enough?! I already made a name for myself!" Laxus shouted but Vergil simply sighed.

"You don't get it do you? Who cares if you are a fucking S-class or not? Who cares if you made a name for yourself. It's no good if you are too weak! What did my title bring me? What did the name I made for myself bring me? What good is 'Black Thunder' if I can't protect anyone!" Vergil shouted and Laxus' eyes widened.

"Are you talking about what happened to She-Devil?" Laxus asked, so far he never believed that a demon could actually feel guilt or remorse, let alone understand anyone. But here he was, standing in front of a demon who was trying to push everyone away because of what happened to Mirajane.

"Yes! If it wasn't for me Beowulf would have never hurt her. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't nearly die… You think that you have it bad just because no one recognizes you as you but as someone's grandson. Well because of the fact that they recognized me as myself and not as Sparda's son this happened. Everyone… Everyone I care about… Everyone gets hurt because of that and I am not strong enough to prevent that…" Vergil stated as he clenched his fists.

"So you are trying to distance yourself and eventually make us push you away?" Laxus asked and Vergil nodded.

"That's bullshit. That senile Old Man would never do that." Laxus said and then looked at Vergil.

"You know, I don't know about your past, but we aren't that different from each other." Laxus commented making Vergil smirk.

"I suppose that we do have some things in common. Here I'm trying to cut of ties with everyone in the guild, yet I'm creating new ones." Vergil muttered.

"I guess you ain't as sickening as I thought you were. At least you understand how I feel unlike others from the guild." Laxus said and Vergil sighed.

"Trust me, all of them have something that's bothering them. The two of us, we are some of the most powerful mages of the guild, it's our duty to protect them no matter what, because guild is our family a real family. Because the one that you were born in is the one that you can never choose, the people that you decide to surround yourself with are the real family, just because you chose to be with them." Vergil said.

"I guess that makes some sense." Laxus said and at that very moment, a small bond was formed between two **Lightning Users**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Vergil and Laxus are going to have a strong bond in the future, out of everyone in the guild I believe that Laxus is the one that can understand where Vergil is coming from, especially later on. Because of this, major changes will happen when we get to the canon, this and certain event that will happen later on. I believe that Laxus was the way he was because of the fact that there was simply no one who could fight against him or understand him, he despised weak mages because he was too strong, there was no one who could stand on the equal ground with him.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Friends<strong>_


	25. Friends

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked those and I'm glad you understand why I placed the moment with Blaiddmon in previous chapter instead of in chapter 23.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25 - Friends<strong>_

Finally after a couple of hours of climbing the MT. Hakobe two **Lightning Mages** stood in front of a cave.

"Are you sure it's here?" Laxus asked and Vergil nodded.

"I can feel it." The white haired demon replied.

"I guess I should trust those demonic senses of yours." Laxus commented making Vergil smirk.

"Let's go in." Vergil motioned for him to go, for about half an hour two mages advanced further into the cave when they saw it, a beaten up blizzardvern, one whose state reminded Vergil about something that he'd rather forget.

"It won't even be able to put up a fight." Laxus said, there was some pity in blond mage's eyes as he advanced toward the beast that roared weakly at them.

"This is what we are supposed to do?" Vergil questioned.

"It's what we were requested to do." Laxus said, he didn't like the idea either, but they had to do this, or so he believed.

"So just because of that you want to take my freedom away from me? You bastards think you have the power to take me away but I'll rather die than give myself up!" Blaiddmon's words echoed through his mind as he finally made a decision.

"I'm not doing this. We are not going to capture him." Vergil suddenly said making Laxus look at him completely stunned as the white haired demon picked up one of blizzardvern's scales that was cut off during its previous battles..

"Why?" Laxus had to ask and Vergil looked up.

"If I help them to capture and then do research on this blizzardvern I'll fuck everything up. I'll betray Blaiddmon." Vergil said and then looked at Laxus.

"You go back to the guild, I'll go and give the council a sample of my own blood and one of blizzardvern's scales." Vergil said and before Laxus could say anything Vergil left.

"A demon huh? Doesn't seem like that to me…" Laxus commented as he left the place as well.

-Council HQ-

Vergil pushed the guards aside and entered the hall where all councilors were.

"Listen up you bunch of bastards. You are getting one scale from that blizzardvern and one sample of my own blood for your research. If you don't give up on capturing creatures just for the sake of research than I'll make sure none of you live to see the next sunrise." Vergil announced to the councilors.

-In Fairy Tail-

Laxus finally got back to the guild and walked up to Blaiddmon.

"I'm not sure what's the deal between the two of you, but Vergil allowed the Council to do research on his DNA." Laxus suddenly said making everyone drop whatever they were doing, but the one that was shocked the most was none other than Blaiddmon.

"What are you saying? Why would he do that?!" Blaiddmon asked and Laxus sighed.

"He said something along the lines 'If I help them to capture and then do research on this blizzardvern I'll fuck up everything. I'll betray Blaiddmon.' That's what he said. Fix things up with him when he comes back." Laxus said and walked up to Makarov leaving Blaiddmon alone.

"We failed the job Gramps." Laxus said and went to the second floor.

-Tomorrow, night-

The white haired Demon Hunter finally arrived back home. Surprisingly he found Blaiddmon sitting on the chair with is paws covering his small head.

"Hey. It's all right, I'm fine." Vergil said causing the small demon to jump up and right into Vergil's arms.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Blaiddmon apologized as he used his tiny paws to hold onto Vergil who softly patted him on the head.

"Don't worry about it. I did a messed up thing so I deserved everything you said." Vergil told him softly.

"Yeah but, I… I was so angry… I thought that you will betray us…" Blaiddmon muttered and looked at Vergil who was smiling softly at his friend.

"I'm not going to betray you. I just feel weak. Mira got hurt because of me, I was trying to give you and everyone else a reason to push me away. I don't want to get you into a situation from which you can't get out alive." Vergil said and Blaiddmon pouted before slamming his small paw over Vergil's right cheek. Sure it didn't hurt him, in fact since Blaiddmon's body was barely any bigger than Happy's he barely even felt it physically. But it was enough of a wakeup call for him.

"I deserved that." Vergil said with a smile.

"We are friends. I'm not going to let the one person that saved my life go around acting like a cold blooded monster." Blaiddmon said.

"I won't do that. I'll sneak around." Vergil joked and received another slam from Blaiddmon's paw, to this both demons laughed.

-Unknown place, unknown person's pov-

I was looking at remaining of Beowulf's dead body and I couldn't believe it, sure time it spent like this caused the body to start rotting, but most of the damage Vergil did was still noticeable. Whatever Beowulf did must have made Vergil angry. Well either that or the little fool was once again trying something. I brushed off my long white hair off my face as I smiled. He must have found a girl or at least someone that he wants to protect so that means I'll have an upper hand when we finally see each other…

* * *

><p>Lightning Tag Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. It's a short one so I apologize. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Entire arc was supposed to have a lighter mood.**_

_**-Blizzardvern wasn't supposed to be the beast that was captured.**_

_**-Blizzardvern was supposed to be captured.**_

_**-Blaiddmon was supposed to have a flashback.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to attack Rune Knights that were supposed to take Blizzardvern.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to be arrested and then released.**_

_**-Unknown person's pov was supposed to be known.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Demon's Sacrifice Arc <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Reunion<strong>_


	26. Reunion

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 7 – Demon's Sacrifice Arc <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26 – Reunion<strong>_

* * *

><p>-August, X779-<p>

Laxus was having a hard time on one of his S-class jobs, it was supposed to be simple destruction of a dark guild, the problem was, it was a demon filled guild. Sure, he had encountered some weaker demons earlier in the past and ever since he and Vergil started getting along he often had spars with the white haired demon. Still he wasn't prepared to take on a hoard of demons. He was about to give up when wind picked up and suddenly a tornado was formed around him. It began cutting down demons as it expanded in radius.

Surprised he looked up expecting to see another mage that came to this job and was about to thank the mage that helped him, however, what he saw stunned him. A girl used **Air Hike**, the same technique Vergil used to descend down and land in front of him, Laxus found himself looking at the girl in front of him. She had long wavy white hair, golden eyes and she was downright one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But he had seen Vergil's eyes way too many times so it was clear to him what was the case of a human having golden eyes. She wasn't one of those, this girl was a demon.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked and while something about her looked familiar, he couldn't piece it together.

"Yeah. Why did you help me?" Laxus asked her and she smiled.

"You use **Lightning**." She said as if it explained everything.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Laxus asked making girl's smile widen even more, it looked as if she was remembering something or rather someone.

"Someone I know uses **Lightning**, although he is a demon." She said.

"So who are you?" Laxus asked and she let out an uncomfortable giggle.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Xenia, it's nice to meet you… Um… What's your name?" Xenia asked.

"Laxus Dreyar, S-class mage of Fairy Tail." Laxus boosted arrogantly.

But, Xenia seemed to notice a completely different thing "Fairy Tail? Is Vergil Leonidas there?" She asked and Laxus nodded.

"He is, are you after him?" Laxus asked, even if the girl was beautiful and although she might have saved his life just a couple of moments ago, he was aware of the fact that Vergil was often targeted by demons. If she were to be one of those, he would take her out.

"What if I am? What will you do?" Xenia asked in serious tone.

Laxus glared at her as sparks surrounded him. "I'll beat you up before you can attack him." He threatened and she began laughing.

"It's good to know that he made some good friends." She said surprising Laxus once again. "Trust me I'd never hurt Vergil." Xenia said.

"How can I trust you?" Laxus asked and Xenia smiled.

"Because…" She told him and as soon as she said the reason as to why Laxus can trust her, he gained a downright surprised expression, he could have thought of million reasons as to why she wouldn't want to hurt Vergil, but this would have never crossed his mind…

-Fairy Tail guild-

A lot of time happened since the entire incident with Beowulf and later blizzardvern happened and things were surprisingly calm. Sure, a couple of attacks directed at Vergil happened but it was nothing the white haired demon couldn't fend off. As for the way things went with actual relationships and bonding it was the well known fact that Vergil's communication abilities have greatly improved.

He had created a sibling type of relationship with everyone, well other than Mira that is. Those two were still at almost together phase of relationship and nothing seemed to be capable of giving them that small push that was simply needed.

However right now all the kids sat at one of the tables in the hall, surprisingly Mira and Erza didn't fight and Vergil was thankful for that.

"So Vergil-nii. Can you take us with you on your next job?" Lisanna finally asked and Vergil looked at her before nodding.

"I'll take all of you on one of the jobs soon enough, I'm just not sure which one." Vergil replied.

"Hey, Vergil, if you are going to take all of them on a job than you'll have to be careful. Don't get them hurt." Gildarts commented from the bar and Vergil turned around to face the **Crash Mage**.

"Don't worry, I'll watch over them." Vergil assured him.

"By the way Vergil, when are you going to share your story with us?" Mira suddenly asked making Vergil's eyes widen.

"I don't know. I get it that I can't keep you in the dark for way too long, but just telling you everything isn't something that I'm ready to do." Vergil replied.

"Are you embarrassed of something Devil boy?" Mira asked with a teasing grin on her face and while he did frown for a single moment, he decided to play along with her teasing.

"Who knows, maybe when I was with my ex girlfriend." Vergil said as he looked at her with a cocky smirk as Blaiddmon fought back the laughter that built up inside of him. The idea of Vergil even being interested in anyone other than Mira was unimaginable to him. However, Mira seemingly had a different idea.

"Ex girlfriend?!" Mira roared at him as he kept smirking.

"Are you jealous?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon finally burst out laughing.

"He is joking Mira. Vergil never had a crush on anyone, let alone a girlfriend." Blaiddmon assured her.

"I'll get you for that Devil Boy." Mira said and Vergil just smiled at her, when suddenly…

"Devil Boy? I'm surprised you didn't kill her by now." An unfamiliar voice suddenly said as kids and two demons turned around to see Laxus standing at the doors with Xenia who unfortunately caused many males in the guild to stare at her, or more precisely at her large, assets…

"Who is she?" Mira asked and Blaiddmon looked just as confused but then Mira looked at Vergil whose mouth hung wide open as shock became written all over his face.

"Vergil? Who is she?" Mira asked, suddenly worried that the entire ex girlfriend joke wasn't joke after all and as way Xenia smiled at Vergil told her that she was someone who was and probably still is important to Vergil.

"Xenia…" Vergil muttered as he just sat there as Xenia walked up to him, the white haired demon hunter was way too surprised to even move as he just stared at the girl that approached him.

"Long time no see." Xenia said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Taken<strong>_


	27. Taken

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 - Thank you for reviewing, it's been a while since I've seen you reviewing. As for your assumption well maybe maybe not, I can't say, you'll see in this chapter. But, even though I do want to write the Tartarus Arc right away, the fact is once I finish GMG arc I'm going into a hiatus until anime finishes with Tartarus Arc, although, I'll write other stories during that time.**_

_**KuroAcerbus - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 27 - Taken<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Xenia…" Vergil muttered as he just sat there as Xenia walked up to him, the white haired demon hunter was way too surprised to even move as he just stared at the girl that approached him.

"Long time no see." Xenia said.

"You…" To say that Vergil was shocked was an understatement as he looked at the girl in front of him. Xenia softly smiled at him before she pulled him into a hug, one that he eagerly returned thus leaving everyone speechless, none more than Mira and Blaiddmon.

"This is unexpected…" Blaiddmon muttered and Mira nodded as she watched the white haired Demon Hunter completely relaxing in to her unknown girl's embrace.

"Shh. It's all right." Xenia comforted him as she patted his head softly.

Finally separating from the demon girl Vergil looked at her.

"Ver…" Mira tried to call him but Laxus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, they need a bit time." Laxus said and unwillingly Mira let it slide, she didn't like seeing Vergil hugging some girl that she didn't know furthermore the girl was beautiful, even she had to admit that. The hair as white as it could possibly be, the shade of yellow in her eyes that she only saw in Vergil's…

"So… This girl is my future sister in law?" Xenia suddenly asked as she pointed at Mira making everyone look at her as if she was crazy, sure, it was a known fact that Vergil and Mira were close but 'sister in law' and then it hit them.

"Hey Xenia don't get the wrong idea!" Vergil shouted at her looking both embarrassed and pissed off.

"Wait a second… You are Vergil's?" Makarov asked as he approached them.

"Yes, my name is Xenia Leonidas, Vergil's older sister." Xenia deadpanned as she ruffled Vergil's hair to which the demon in question huffed.

"When will you stop doing that? I'm not a little kid anymore." Vergil told her and she just smirked.

"You are right, little kids don't deny it when they are in love." Xenia teased making others laugh, while Mira and Blaiddmon did have their moments when they teased Vergil, this girl did far better job in only a couple of minutes and it was out of blue thus successfully stripping Vergil off the time to prepare.

"Why you… How about you? Don't tell me that in your 18 years of life you didn't fall in love at least once." Vergil asked annoyance showing clearly on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm here just to invite you to my wedding." Xenia said and this seemed to get an even stronger reaction than anything did so far.

"What?! Where is he?! I'm going to kill that motherfucker right away!" Vergil raged making his friends laugh.

"You'd make me sad?" Xenia asked in mockingly hurt tone and her face showed faked grief making Vergil sigh.

"Fine, he can live… But you aren't getting married…" Vergil murmured and Xenia began laughing.

"You are such a good boy Vergil." Xenia said as she tapped him on the head as if he was some sort of a dog. "Too bad I'm not getting married. I wouldn't take such an important step without you knowing it at least a couple of days earlier." Xenia said annoying Vergil who pushed her hand away.

"Great… With the way you are I might end up going on a job and then I'll return after two months finding you pregnant and in a steady relationship that already lasted for a year or so…" Vergil muttered making Xenia laugh uncomfortably.

"How did you know that I was pregnant?" She asked in a timid and uncomfortable voice.

"No you are not." Vergil assured himself but then looked at his sister who still looked downright serious.

"What the hell were you doing all these years?!" Vergil almost shouted at her.

"Calm down you'll disturb the baby." Xenia told him in a scolding manner. Completely surprising to the guild Vergil fell down back to his chair but then it broke down due to the way he crashed into it making the white haired demon fall down on the floor.

"Xenia… Pregnant… Do not disturb the baby…" Vergil repeated a couple of times before he fainted.

"Vergil!" Mira and Blaiddmon shouted as they rushed to the unconscious demon's side as Xenia fell down on the floor laughing her ass off. All the while entire guild looked at the scene completely stunned.

Mira splashed a bit of water onto Vergil's face making him regain his consciousness as he blinked a couple of times.

"Mira… I had a nightmare… My older sister came to the guild and told me that she is pregnant…" Vergil whined and then sat up only to see Xenia who had surprisingly regained her composure in a couple of moments and was now standing in front of him with downright serious face.

"Cheer up. You are becoming an uncle." Xenia said with a happy grin before silently adding 'one day'.

"This isn't happening…" Vergil muttered as he reached out to the first thing next to him in search for a bit of comfort, to the amusement of the guild it was no one other than Mira who yelped as Vergil pulled her into a hug and buried his head into crook of her neck. Stunned and surprised Mira accepted the hug and rubbed circles in his back then looked at Xenia in a somewhat hostile way with the way Xenia was laughing earlier it was clear to everyone but Vergil that she was just teasing him. However, surprisingly Xenia winked at her and mouthed 'Take care of my little brother' making Mira's eyes widen as she blushed. Now that she thought about it this girl, Xenia anticipated Vergil's reactions in a way no one in the guild ever did.

"Mira… Now I can't kill the bastard that got my sister pregnant…" Vergil whined into her neck.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend will help you babysit your nephew." Xenia said adding the salt to the wound.

"Shut up Xenia… I ain't allowing you to pull Mira into additional job just because you are too irresponsible to watch over a child… I'm not going to babysit your kid either…" Vergil muttered without letting go of Mira.

"But she needs experience. How will she watch over your kids?" Xenia said making Mira blush a storm while Vergil still lacked a proper reaction to the teasing.

"She isn't going to babysit my kids either… She isn't my girlfriend." Vergil muttered making Xenia laugh.

"So who are you holding right now?" Xenia asked.

"Mira…" Vergil answered and then realization slowly hit him.

"Mira…" He repeated before suddenly pulling away.

"I uh… Sorry!" Vergil said as he blushed.

"He is so predictable when it comes to this…" Xenia muttered and Vergil turned around to glare at her.

"I'm kind of ashamed that my kid is going to have such a grumpy uncle…" Xenia said and this seemed to finally make Mira interfere. Sure, it was somewhat amusing at first when Xenia just began the little act, but now her personal feelings toward Vergil kicked in.

"Don't listen to her Vergil. She's just teasing you." Mira said in a serious tone as she placed a hand on Vergil's shoulder.

"You are not funny at all. But, I like you, picking my brother's feelings over fun. Protect her with your life Vergil." Xenia said, only a couple of minutes passed since she entered the guild but she had already seen it by Vergil's actions, he loved this Mira girl, not that the human girl was neutral. Xenia honestly was happy, her little brother would be happy with this girl when the time comes.

"Cut the slack Xenia. Did something happen?" Vergil asked, it was clear in his sister's tone, this was not teasing, this was an advice and he would take it, he also realized that if he would ever decide to confess his feelings to Mira, he would have Xenia's approval something that he appreciated a lot. Now that he thought about it while Xenia did like teasing him, she would also want his approval before actually starting a relationship.

"No. Is there anything wrong with me wanting to see how my little brother is doing?" Xenia asked and Vergil gave her a soft smile.

"Sorry, with everything that happened before I thought that Mundus did something to you…" Vergil said and Xenia frowned when he closed his eyes.

"Either way will you introduce me to your friends. I've been dying to see what kind of guild actually ended up breaking that shell of yours." Xenia said with a smile as she looked at everyone around her.

"Shut up. Go and meet them on your own, I'm going on a job…" Vergil muttered, sure he'd like to chat with Xenia but he needed a couple of hours to be alone, after all the years they spent separated from each other she couldn't expect him to just start chatting with her as if they were together every single day.

"Come back on time for dinner." Xenia teased him and he gave her an amused look.

-That night-

Vergil entered his house with Blaiddmon sleeping on his shoulder.

"Hey, Xenia I'm back." Vergil said, sure he was a bit annoyed with her telling him to get back before the dinner, but he actually obeyed and returned, only to find out that no one was home. When he unlocked the doors he thought that maybe she just locked them out of habit or something, but now that he found the house empty he rushed to the guild.

"Is Xenia here?" He asked as soon as he entered the guild.

"She left about two hours ago, said something about making a dinner." Mira replied and then it hit her.

"She's not there is she?" Mira asked and Vergil nodded, worry was lit up in his heart but then a small portal was opened and one of Mundus' servants passed through it.

Vergil was about to kill him, but it simply handed him a letter and left. Vergil naturally opened it but what he read made his power surge as the floor cracked under hm.

"If you want your sister Xenia back, come and see me. Mundus." Blaiddmon read out loud as he finally woke up and his eyes widen as Vergil gritted his teeth.

"If fight is what you want… Fight is what you'll get! I'm coming after you Mundus!" Vergil roared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. <em>**_**Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Raid<strong>_


	28. Raid

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like Xenia. As for her relationship with Vergil being like relationship Vergil and Dante had in Devil may Cry, well the answer is no. While it is apparent that two demons loved each other their relationship wasn't that close in fact they were enemies. Vergil and Xenia will have a close sibling relationship.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for reviewing and actually Xenia was just teasing Vergil about the baby, she isn't pregnant. I can already tell you that she will live, it's not going to affect things that much. She will join Fairy Tail and yes, there will be a lot of teasing for Vergil and Mira and not only them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 28 – Raid<strong>_

* * *

><p>-The Demon World-<p>

Xenia slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a room, chained to the wall and with no magic power in her body.

"_I was careless…_" Xenia thought as she remembered exactly what happened.

-Flashback-

After leaving the guild hall a couple of hours after Vergil and Blaiddmon left a dinner that she was going to make being the only thing in her mind. She had finally reunited with her younger brother and it looked as if she finally escaped from Mundus' constant attempts to get her back.

However, that's what she thought. As she walked down the street a blinding light engulfed her and she attempted to attack however, Mundus whose power she finally noticed came up from behind her and knocked her out.

-Flashback ends-

"_Damn it… How could I be so stupid?_" Xenia asked herself as she tried to break free.

"It's no use Xenia. The only way for to break free is to cut the shackles of with a Devil Arm, unfortunately for you, you can't use any of those." Mundus said and Xenia shot her head to her right to see the Demon World's king standing not too far away from her.

"Mundus… What do you want you bastard?!" She shouted at him as she fought to break free even though she knew that it was useless.

"Now, now Xenia, you shouldn't shout." Mundus scolded her.

"Shut up! You destroyed our lives. You destroyed Vergil's life!" Xenia screamed.

"And now he is coming to get you back." Mundus said and his words struck her as her will to fight left her body.

"No…" She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"_Don't be an idiot! Just live on…_" She thought as Mundus chuckled for a moment.

"I'm giving you three hours, if you can get out of here you are free to go for now." Mundus said and left the room before heading to his own chamber.

-Fairy Tail guild hall-

"I'm going to the Demon World right away." Vergil said as he began walking out of the guild, however before he could leave Mira caught up to him and pulled him by his arm.

"Let me go Mira. I have to go." Vergil said but Mira just shook her head.

"No, I'm not telling you not to go. I'm telling you that I'm going with you." Mira said and this seemed to only enrage Vergil.

"You are going with me?! Do you even understand how fucked up this situation is?! This demon destroyed my life and he is capable of taking Xenia, the only living member of my family away from me! Do you honestly believe that I will risk losing you as well?!" Vergil raged and Mira took a step back.

"You can't go alone!" She shouted at him trying to at least make him take someone.

"Don't worry Mira, I'm going with him." Gildarts said.

"I'm also going. We can try to avoid taking on that Mundus person." Laxus said and Vergil sighed.

"We'll need them." Blaiddmon said making Vergil give in.

"Fine but only Laxus and Gildarts." Vergil relented as he opened the portal.

-With Mundus-

"Lord Mundus, the group of four, consisting of two demons and two humans entered the palace." One of the servants said and Mundus smirked.

"Let's wait for another 2 and a half hours. Although send Dreamrunner and Drekavac. Hey should be capable of making things more interesting." Mundus said.

-With Vergil and others-

Four mages kept running through the hall when suddenly Vergil halted to a stop making others stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked as he looked forward and saw a human sized demons wearing a blue mask.

"Dreamrunner it's a Knight like Beowulf was so this ain't going to be that easy." Vergil said as he prepared to fight along with Blaiddmon who was now in his **Demon Release **while Laxus and Gildarts charged their magic.

"Vergil go ahead with Laxus, we'll take care of Dreamrunner." Blaiddmon suddenly said and Vergil glanced at Laxus who nodded and then at Gildarts who just smirked.

"Go, you have to save your sister. We'll catch up with you." Gildarts encouraged and two **Lightning Users** used **Lightning Body** and **Lightning Form** to pass right next to Dreamrunner that tried to stop them, however before it could Blaiddmon punched it in the face.

"Not so fast. They need to go on." Blaiddmon said as he and Gildarts prepared.

"Gildarts we need to go all out from the very beginning." Blaiddmon said as fire danced around him and he attacked Dreamrunner with **Flame Blast**, however Dreamrunner dodged it and opened the portal.

"Where is it?" Gildarts asked as he lowered his guard a bit.

"Get ready." Blaiddmon instructed and Gildarts nodded.

"Above you!" Blaiddmon warned and Gildarts jumped back as he attempted to blast the demon with **Crash**, although, Dreamrunner opened the portal yet again and appeared behind Gildarts thus slashing the **Crash Mage's** backs, still Gildarts spun around and slammed it with **Crash** powered up fist.

To this Blaiddmon dashed toward Dreamrunner and used earth to form five claw like blades.

"**Earth Claw**!" Blaiddmon exclaimed as he slashed at the Dreamrunner that surprisingly blocked it with its blades and began spinning as it caused numerous cuts to appear on Blaiddmon's body, nonetheless Blaiddmon fired a **Flame Wave** from his palm and hit the opposing demon directly.

"Gildarts! Finish him off!" Blaiddmon exclaimed as he jumped back and allowed Gildarts a space that he needed to finish the battle with **Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean** that shattered Dreamrunner's upper body.

-With Vergil and Laxus-

Two mages continued going forward however on their path sat a red masked version of Dreamrunner.

"Go on." Laxus tried to offer however, Vergil just sighed.

"I can't do that. Drekavac is stronger than Dreamrunner." Vergil admitted and prepared to fight, to this Laxus nodded as he once again charged his magic power and both blue and golden lightning danced around their users.

"And on top of that… We don't have time to fuck around!" Vergil shouted as he dashed toward Drekavac with both of his sword, the white haired Demon Hunter attacked, however Drekavac's own blades blocked his swords. What Drekavac didn't expect was for Laxus to appear from above him and attempt to slam him with **Lightning Punch**, still even unprepared Drekavac created a portal and disappeared.

"You already know that I'm a **Lightning Dragon Slayer** so I suppose there's no point in taking this easy." Laxus said as he grinned at Vergil who allowed himself a little smirk.

"Sure thing. I would beat the hell out of you if you took it easy now." Vergil said as he charged his own lightning.

"Attack as soon as I grab him." Vergil said and Laxus nodded.

Drekavac suddenly appeared on Laxus' unguarded left side making Vergil jump right between them and block the slashes with his Devil Arms, however Drekavac dashed backwards and began firing sword slash types of attacks that Vergil and Laxus blocked to some extent, still they gained a couple of cuts.

"I'm sick of this." Vergil commented as he **Flash Stepped** and grabbed Drekavac by its swords even though they cut into his palms.

"Now!" Vergil shouted and Laxus nodded.

"**Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**!" Laxus exclaimed as he shot his halberd at Drekavac that was still held by Vergil who finally let go of it in the very last moment. Smoke cleared to reveal greatly injured demon.

"It's time to end this." Vergil said and Laxus nodded as both of them entered the strongest state of their respective magic. Black lightning marks appeared on Vergil's body as he went into **Wicked Lightning Mode**, while Laxus' muscles enlarged and scales covered his forearms as he entered **Dragon Force**.

"**Wicked Lightning / Lightning Dragon's… Breath / Roar**!" Vergil and Laxus shouted as their **Wicked Lightning Breath and Lightning Dragon's Roar** at the same time and two attacks collided with already half defeated Drekavac thus destroying it.

"We did it." Laxus said through pants as he deactivated **Dragon Force** and Vergil nodded as his **Wicked Lightning Mode** deactivated as well.

"Vergil! Laxus!" Blaiddmon shouted as he and Gildarts ran up to the panting duo.

"We don't have time to waste…" Vergil said as he looked forward.

"We have to find Xenia." All four of them said.

-With Mundus-

"Lord Mundus, Dreamrunner and Drekavac were defeated." Servant said but Mundus just chuckled.

"He sure improved a lot." Mundus commented casually.

-Two hours later-

Vergil kicked the doors down and finally the beaten up group of four found Xenia.

"Vergil! Run away!" Xenia shouted as soon as she saw her younger brother however, Vergil ignored her as he made a couple of quick slashes and shattered the shackles.

"Are you all right?" Vergil asked as Xenia glared at him before she slapped him.

"Hey! He came to save you!" Gildarts exclaimed.

"And now he is going to throw away his life!" Xenia shouted.

"Do you have any idea where exactly we are?! This is Mundus' home!" Xenia screamed but Vergil just rolled his eyes.

"Of course I know where we are, let's just go. We can talk later." Vergil said and stepped forward to open the portal as Laxus and Blaiddmon walked up to them and Blaiddmon jumped on Vergil's shoulder.

"He was worried about you." Laxus said and Xenia sighed.

"I know, I guess that also makes the two of us even." Xenia said as she glanced at the blond mage.

"Sure." Laxus replied and Vergil glared at him for a brief moment making Xenia watch her brother in amusement.

Vergil opened the portal to the Human World, however before he could completely open it, it was closed by no one other than Mundus.

"Three hours are up Xenia. Playtime is over." Mundus said and Vergil let out a growl as he glared at Mundus.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. <em>**_**Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing, short fights but this arc is more for emotion than it is for action and action s something you'll get in the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Vergil VS Mundus Struggle Ends<strong>_


	29. Vergil VS Mundus Struggle Ends

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest – Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you liked the fights.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thanks for reviewing, no problem it happens, personal life should always come before stories. Also unfortunately if you hate cliffhangers well you won't like the ending that much.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 29 – Vergil VS Mundus Struggle Ends<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

Vergil opened the portal to the Human World, however before he could completely open it, it was closed by no one other than Mundus.

"Three hours are up Xenia. Playtime is over." Mundus said and Vergil let out a growl as he glared at Mundus.

"Is that Mundus?" Laxus asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

As they tried to prepare Mundus suddenly blasted the entire room with **Light Shot**, heavily injuring everyone.

"What incredible power…" Gildarts commented as he tried to stand up.

"**Demon Release**…" Vergil muttered as he transformed and looked toward his friends and sister.

"Go. I'm staying." He suddenly said making their eyes widen while Mundus smirked.

"Are you out of your mind?! You can't fight against Mundus!" Xenia screamed at him however, the look in her younger brother's eyes told her everything clearly. There was simply no other way…

"Damn it!" Xenia shouted as Vergil opened the portal once again and pushed the group right through it before closing it.

"That was a brave little sacrifice, I'll give you that. Still it's in vain. You can't keep up with me." Mundus said and Vergil gave a sadistic smirk, one that said that the white haired Demon Hunter already threw his life away.

"We'll see about that Mundus. Even if you kill me, I won't go down without a fight!" Vergil said as he charged at Mundus with his swords.

Vergil attempted to cut Mundus, however the Demon World's king just stepped back and evaded each and every strike Vergil attempted to make as if he was just playing around.

"_He can't be that much stronger than me!_" Vergil thought as he began losing his composure and slashed wildly at Mundus who just kept smirking as he danced around the Devil Arms that were now supported with **Summoned Swords** that actually cut their Vergil instead of Mundus.

"We haven't even finished the warming up and you are already bleeding and panting? You are not amusing me at all." Mundus said and Vergil growled.

"Shut up!" The white haired Demon Hunter shouted.

"Calm the fuck down Vergil! You are only rushing into his traps!" Anshoku attempted to get through and take control so he could stop Vergil from making more mistakes that could lead him to a certain death.

Vergil blocked Anshoku completely as he fired a **Wicked Lightning Breath** at Mundus who stopped it with a single swipe of his hand.

"Too weak…" Mundus commented mockingly.

"Then try this! **Wicked Lightning Cataclysm**!" Vergil shouted as he generated a massive sphere of wicked lightning, one that had radius about ten times bigger than Vergil's height. Vergil fired the massive attack at Mundus who calmly waited until he stopped one of Vergil's most powerful techniques with his palm alone.

"No way." Vergil muttered as surprise overcame him.

"Yes way. You will never surpass me." Mundus said as he appeared in front of Vergil and with light powered up punch tore off Vergil's right arm.

Vergil let out a pain filled scream as he clutched the bleeding remaining of his arm and returned back to his human like form. To make matters worse Mundus suddenly began punching him, the raw strength combined with the power of Light Magic that gave Mundus both speed and amazing power up broke Vergil's bones as he coughed up lots of blood. There was simply nothing he could do as Mundus finally finished beating him up full three minutes after he began.

He could feel it as he coughed up blood and attempted to breathe in some air, every single one of his bones was broken, his organs were most likely damaged beyond repair, but… Something overcame him for a couple of moments.

Suddenly much to Mundus' surprise Vergil's eyes became red as red aura surrounded him. At that one moment in a l turned the tables by landing a devastating punch right onto Mundus' surprised face. The Demon King was pushed back as Vergil let out a roar, a painful one as red energy disappeared and his eyes returned back to normal. Still he was somewhat satisfied, sure he knew that he was going to die, but fear was evident in Mundus' eyes and that satisfied him…

"_That form… It is incomplete yet so powerful… He needs to die… He can't be allowed to live!_" Mundus realized as he went attacked Vergil with his full power.

Vergil tried to counter as Mundus appeared in front of him and began blasting the white haired demon's body with **Light Shots**, however Mundus made sure that Vergil would stay put by grabbing the demon's neck. Screams echoed through the room as Mundus bit by bit destroyed Vergil's tissue.

A sword appeared in Mundus' hand and he used it to make a huge gash on Vergil's neck slicing it almost in half.

"Your heart will be a nice trophy." Mundus commented as he stabbed his hand right to Vergil's heart and pulled it out, thus successfully killing Vergil Leonidas.

-In the guild-

Xenia and the rescue team minus Vergil sat at one of the tables along with the kids.

"Do you think Vergil-nii will return?" Levy asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Of course he will! He never failed us and he won't do it this time either! If you are going to act like he won't return then get the hell out of my sight!" Mira shouted at her as she stood up and slammed her palm right on the table.

"Calm down Mira. I get it you have faith in him, but you have no right to shout at others." Xenia scolded her.

"Why you… He is your brother! Show some faith will ya?!" Mira asked and Xenia looked away.

She was about to reply when suddenly portal opened in front of the guild and what they heard next froze their blood.

"Xenia, come out! Your struggle is over. Black Thunder, Vergil Leonidas is… Dead!" Mundus announced and Xenia along with everyone from Fairy Tail rushed out.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Vergil, or what was left of the white haired demon. Vergil was missing his right arm and blood covered his body. He had a huge cut on his throat and blood still gushed out of it soaking the ground beneath the demons whose body was held by Mundus. What made most of the mages sick was the enormous wound on Vergil's upper body, it looked as it someone blasted it to the point where they actually saw muscle tissues.

The one thing that disturbed everyone and made it clear that Vergil was in fact dead was the thing that Mundus held in his left hand, a heart, one that was clearly torn out of Vergil's body…

"Vergil!" Xenia screamed as realization finally hit her, her brother was killed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. A somewhat short chapter, but I needed a cliffhanger and I don't really have that much time at the moment so chapters are not long but you are still getting them on daily basis so I think I'm redeeming myself with that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Xenia's Anger<strong>_


	30. Xenia's Anger

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for reviewing you are right Mundus can't be allowed to win. You'll see how I'm going to get that done in this chapter.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thank you for reviewing, I'll do my best. Also yes, I will do other works in future, but now I'm fully concentrating on Fairy Tail. Once the story gets into hiatus I'll probably do a couple of stories I had in mind for some time. I'll do The Legend Of Korra story next since it's my favorite cartoon and it's anime-based so yeah. Then maybe a story for anime called Another. After that I'll probably do YU-Gi-Oh GX or One Piece, but most likely GX, we'll see what happens after those three are finished. For those who think that one OC in all these stories is a bit too much, well I didn't create just Vergil, I created the entire universe and as such I can perfectly fit in the idea of one universe having a parallel one.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing. I agree Mundus sure rubbed it in.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the battle scene and for the cliffhanger, well come on, I update once a day, it can't be that bad, I'd rather have tons of cliffhangers knowing that I'll get the next chapter tomorrow r a day after that than have a 10000 words long chapter and then wait for a couple of months for the next chapter.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for reviewing, trust me Xenia won't take this easily.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 30 – Xenia's Anger<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Xenia, come out! Your struggle is over. Black Thunder, Vergil Leonidas is… Dead!" Mundus announced and Xenia along with everyone from Fairy Tail rushed out.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Vergil, or what was left of the white haired demon. Vergil was missing his right arm and blood covered his body. He had a huge cut on his throat and blood still gushed out of it soaking the ground beneath the demons whose body was held by Mundus. What made most of the mages sick was the enormous wound on Vergil's upper body, it looked as if someone blasted it to the point where they actually saw muscle tissues.

The one thing that disturbed everyone and made it clear that Vergil was in fact dead was the thing that Mundus held in his left hand, a heart, one that was clearly torn out of Vergil's body…

"Vergil!" Xenia screamed as realization finally hit her, her brother was killed…

The entire guild fell into silence before the situation reached their minds and they broke down. Younger generation, Laxus, Gildarts, Blaiddmon and Xenia taking it hardest, but then Xenia let out a battle cry that was somewhat mixed with sorrowful cry.

Power erupted around Xenia as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Mundus who simply took her wind powered up punch without even budging. She however kept punching and punching at the demon that killed her younger brother, still all of her efforts were in vain, as Mundus remained unfazed by the assault of the eighteen years old female demon.

Xenia stepped back and blasted Mundus with **Wing Breath**, however Mundus brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"**Devil Arms! Wind Razor! Hurricane Gun**!" Xenia screamed as a razor blade coated in wind appeared in her right hand while a sky blue decorated gun appeared in the left one.

She attacked once again, this time with far greater strength as images of younger Vergil smiling at her and giving her the Devil Arms that she currently held flashed in front of her. Tears built up in her eyes as she fired a gun, but instead of the usual bullet a wind formed one shot toward Mundus who casually stepped back and dodged it.

A couple of tears streamed down Xenia's cheeks as young yet very determined Vergil stood in front of black haired demon who grinned at him. She dashed toward Mundus and attempted to cut him, although Mundus caught the blade effortlessly between his fingers. Xenia pushed forward as she charged more energy in her Devil Arm thus finally making a small barely noticeable cut on Mundus' fingers.

"You are going to pay!" Xenia screamed as the images of Vergil and the guild flashed before she finally saw her brother's lifeless body in front of her eyes. She unleashed a full power assault with filled with quick and furious wind formed bullets and slashed from her blade. Still Mundus remained uninjured as he danced around her attacks and finally stepped back.

"No Xenia. I'm not going to pay, Vergil is dead, there is no one who can even make a difference now." Mundus said as he passed through the portal he created and Xenia fell own to her knees as soon as she reached her brother's body. She let out a pain and sorrow filled cries that made Fairy Tail look away, there was nothing they could do and they knew it. And that's exactly why it was so painful…

"You… Xenia you can save him. You can save Vergil." Blaiddmon suddenly said as he remembered the conversation he and Vergil had back when Mira was sick.

-Flashback-

"Is there anything in the books you read that could help Mira?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil sighed.

"Not now, but…" Vergil began as hope filled Blaiddmon's heart.

"There is a way, if she dies that is." Vergil said and Blaiddmon was downright confused.

"By chanting 'A devil shall become a human though by giving up on the heritage, now former demon shall bring dead one back to life…' a devil can bring a person who recently died back to life and the cause of death along as minor causes of it disappears as if it was never there. Say you cut my head off after cutting me across my stomach. If someone was to do this, I would actually re grow a head and the wound on my stomach will heal." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"But the price…" He muttered.

"Yes, by doing this the user gives up on being a demon and becomes a human." Vergil replied.

-Flashback ends-

To say that others were shocked was an understatement, but none as much as blushing Mira and downright surprised Xenia who albeit the circumstances of the current situation had a smile on her face.

"So I just have to give up on my powers and become a human. That's a small price for bringing Vergil back." Xenia said as she placed her hands above Vergil's body and wind began surrounding them seemingly disappearing from Xenia's body as she began chanting.

"A devil shall become a human though by giving up on the heritage, now former demon shall bring dead one back to life…" She said and wind picked up the speed before it formed a typhoon that suddenly perished and Xenia opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful emerald green color. Her eyes were no longer demonic golden ones thus showing that she in fact became a human.

Eyes of everyone fell down to Vergil's body that began healing itself completely and with every moment his tissues, heart and right arm were healed. Only a couple of moments later Vergil's eyes shot open as he gasped for air.

"Vergil…" Xenia muttered as Fairy Tail stood behind her speechless, some with tears in their eyes and some with the biggest smiles.

"Xenia… I… You sacrificed… You became a human for me?" He asked and she just fell down and sobbed into demon's healed chest.

"You idiot… I thought that I lost you…" She said through tears that began rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Sorry I got you so worried… Thank you for bringing me back to life." Vergil thanked her as he, albeit with some strain, pulled her into a hug.

Makarov wiped a tear away from his eye as he smiled at the scene in front of him.

Gildarts had a big grin on his face.

Laxus had to smile, he was happy that his friend was alive.

Levy cried as she watched the two demons, or more precisely a demon and a human hugging.

Lisanna jumped in joy as her smile only became wider and wider.

Cana had the similar expression as Levy.

Elfman said something about Vergil and Xenia being a man.

Erza had a happy and satisfied smile that showed her relief at Vergil being alive.

Gray was grinning like an idiot, he was being honest with himself and silently admitted that he thought he would lose another important person to a demon.

Natsu had an expression that was similar to Gray's although he was jumping around in joy.

Blaiddmon let out a sigh of relief as he smiled through tears.

Mira herself wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled at Vergil. Suddenly Xenia pulled away and unknown to others smirked at Vergil's confused expression as the white haired Demon Hunter sat up with some minor troubles.

"Xenia?" Vergil called out to her however, his sister just took a couple of steps back before pulling Mira and pushing her right onto Vergil.

"What the hell?! Xenia!" Vergil shouted as he blushed at sudden closeness that was forced upon him and Mira.

"Show it to her. Let her know." Xenia suddenly demanded as both Vergil and Mira looked at her.

"Xenia…" Vergil tried to reply but Xenia cut him off.

"Save your breath, you died right there. Don't make me regret over the fact that I didn't make you open your eyes and show Mira just how much you care. Next time there won't be anyone who can revive you. Don't die with regret." Xenia said and Vergil looked at Mira for a moment before turning toward Xenia once again.

"Then they need to know about my past. After that, depending on how things go we'll see what we'll do." Vergil said as determination filled his eyes, it was time for his new family to know about his past.

* * *

><p>Demon's Sacrifice Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. With the end of seventh arc we reached half of the pre canon part. Another seven arcs and then we are getting to canon. Hopefully by the end of this year I'll be able to finish Oracion Seis Arc.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Laxus was supposed to be the one that saved Xenia, not the other way around.<strong>_

_**-Xenia was supposed to be angry at Vergil and play a somewhat of an antagonist role for a couple of chapters.**_

_**-Original battle was Vergil, Blaiddmon, Laxus and Gildarts VS Dreamrunner and Drekavac together.**_

_**-Xenia was supposed to help Vergil in the battle against Mundus for a certain amount of time.**_

_**-The entire guild was supposed to attack Mundus.**_

_**-Xenia was supposed to know about the reviving ability before Blaiddmon told her.**_

_**-Xenia's eyes were supposed not to change their color when she sacrificed her powers and demon heritage.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to be the one to sacrifice his powers to revive Xenia, not the other way around.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Revealed Past Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Lord Of The Darkness<strong>_


	31. Lord Of The Darkness

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Direwolf Slayer - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. As for picking up the DMC games, well I can only say go ahead. It's one game that I simply love and I'm not much of a fan when it comes to video games. Devil May Cry 1 and 2 are for ps2 while others are can be found for PC.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing. I agree this version is better than the one that I first had in mind.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 - Thanks for reviewing, unfortunately she won't regain any of her powers, she'll get a normal sword and a gun and she won't be weak as she does have experience. If I made it so that she can regain or still has some of her powers I'd make her sacrafice far less impactful.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 8 – Revealed Past Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 31 – Lord OF The Darkness<strong>_

-Last time-

"Then they need to know about my past. After that, depending on how things go we'll see what we'll do." Vergil said as determination filled his eyes, it was time for his new family to know about his past.

"Are you sure?" Xenia asked making Vergil nod.

"More than ever." The white haired demon replied.

-The Demon World-

Mundus sat on his throne examining a small sample of blood.

"Lord Mundus, you called." A servant announced his presence to Mundus who leaned the left side of his face against the palm of his left hand as he smirked.

"We have Vergil's blood sample. You know what to do." Mundus commented and servant nodded as e carefully took Vergil's blood.

"I shall do as you wish my Lord." Servant said as he left the room.

"I guess we will fight again, if you can survive that is, Leonidas Vergil." Mundus muttered as he gained an amused and even somewhat excited face expression.

-The Human World, Fairy Tail guild-

Everyone gathered around Vergil and Xenia who were ready to explain their past to the guild, to be perfectly honest both Xenia and Blaiddmon were excited to hear the entire story. Blaiddmon only knew basics and Xenia only knew a first couple of years in detail, other things she knew were just rumors.

"Well Xenia, I suppose you could start this, tell them about our parents." Vergil encouraged her and she nodded.

"First of all, you need to know that both Vergil and I were once Cambions, our mother, Irene Leonidas was a human and our father Sparda Leonidas was a demon." Xenia said opening the entire story.

"So, your father…" Makarov started but trailed of as he tried to find words fitting for everyone in the room.

"I knew this was going to be the first thing that I'd have to explain. No, our father didn't force our mother into anything, It's true that our mother was a human, and that our father was a demon, but they truly were in love with each other." Xenia explained and Makarov nodded.

"Can you tell us more about that?" Mira asked and she nodded as she looked at Vergil.

"This is your story that we want to hear. You are taking it from here." Xenia said and Vergil nodded.

"I don't know the details, but I'll tell you what I know. My mother's name was Irene, she told me she never knew her last name, she was an orphan, when she met my father she was 14 years old, and my father was 16 years old at that time. Mother was someone who never disliked demons, in fact even before she met my father she was someone who would try talking to lesser demons, although just like many other humans she lacked knowledge about those demons, still she eventually found out many things about lesser demons, their preferences when it came to battle, which one had the ability to speak the human language and many other things. As for her fighting abilities, well that was something she clearly lacked, she was no good when it came to hand to hand combat, she hated firearms, something I inherited from her, she wasn't slow but she wasn't the most agile human in the world either, but she had that ability that would calm anyone down, magic that even made demons who would attack her just stop their assault." Vergil explained and this made his guild mates minus Blaiddmon and Xenia confused.

"How did she do that?" Erza asked.

"It was her magic, unique only to her, something she had named **Emotion Magic**, it was kind of magic that would affect someone's will or emotions, it was perfect against weak willed lesser demons, she could make someone lose the will to fight, although she could do the opposite as well, I have seen that magic in action many times, it was amazing, just by looking into her opponents eyes she could make them lose will to fight, make their souls crumble down under the pressure of their sorrow or regret, make anger consume someone, it was honestly devastating magic because no matter how emotionless someone was, there would always be one emotion they couldn't erase, and that's what she used." Vergil said.

"Isn't that kind of overpowering magic? Did she suffer any damage from that magic?" Mira asked and Vergil nodded.

"There were many things that made that magic dangerous. First of all if her opponent knew how to completely control emotions and use them for his own good her magic would be rendered useless, or it would even power her opponent up. It consumed too much magic and it was from what she told me, hard to control. Last and the most damaging effect she suffered because of that magic was the fact that when she used emotions like anger, sorrow, regret and emotions like that she would see the exact thing that caused those emotions. She always experienced those emotions and she would always have to accept them and then reject their impact on her. So although it was a powerful magic, it had many damaging effects." Vergil finished explaining and when he saw that everyone looked satisfied with his explanation he continued.

"My father was Leonidas Sparda, the demon who served as Mundus' right hand. He held the position of the Dark Slayer, a soldier who only received orders from Mundus himself. My father was the best swordsman the Demon World ever had, things he could do with swords were unimaginable, in a sword battle only, even Mundus failed to defeat him. He also had extreme master over firearms, all in all he was a weapon expert. At the age of eight he awakened his real powers, the **Demon Release** and at the age of nine he could use it for days. He used **Darkness**, **Fire** and **Pure Energy Magic**, all this earned him commanding position over an army of the Demon World at the age of eleven. He was loyal demon who placed his pride above everything. He was the most loyal soldier Mundus had, the most ruthless demon who killed without blinking, it didn't matter to him, a target was exactly that, a target." Vergil began explaining his father's past.

"So how did those two end up together?" Lisanna asked and Vergil smirked a bit.

"I don't know the entire story, but on one of his missions he met her, she wasn't scared, he was hungry and they took somewhat of a liking to each other, father ended up visiting my mother from at least once a week, sometimes he would even stay with her for few days in the following three months and they fell in love with each other. Mundus found out about this and decided to accept her. She came to live with demons in the palace and married my father. Soon after that Xenia and myself were born." Vergil explained and others nodded.

"So you two knew that Mundus at the early age?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. We unfortunately lived with him until Vergil was about to turn five…" Xenia said.

"During that time I had met many of the higher ups of the Demon World's army, one of them was Beowulf. I suppose the story begins around Xenia's seventh birthday." Vergil said as he began remembering everything.

-Flasback, Vergil's pov-

"Come on Beowulf-san, tell me more about your powers!" I demanded as I sat in front of Beowulf who was way bigger than me by the way.

"You sure are interested in us, aren't you Vergil? You want to become a Dark Slayer one day like your dad?" He asked me and I nodded.

"That way I'll always be able to protect my parents and Xenia!" I eagerly told him and he chuckled.

"Well since you asked so nicely and since you are my future commander I guess I have to tell you." He told me and I grinned, back then I didn't understand who, or rather what I was, I also couldn't understand the fact that Beowulf and everyone else simply feared my father…

"You see Vergil, I have this amazing technique, it's called **Mark Of Light**. I infect someone and then that person suffers through weeks of sickness before he or she dies." Beowulf told me and to be frank even back then I didn't like the idea of giving someone an agonizing death.

"Beowulf-san. Please don't give Vergil wrong idea. That technique isn't that honorable and you know it." I heard an all too familiar voice. Xenia was back.

"Xenia!" I cheered in happiness as she came up to me and patted my head.

"Hey, Vergil. Come on, Lord Mundus is organizing a birthday party for my seventh birthday, you bought me something didn't you?" She asked with a happy smile on her face.

"You can bet I did! You'll love it!" I told her as she kissed my cheek and we began walking away.

"See you later Beowulf!" I waved at the demon we left behind.

After about two hours of party I decided to finally give Xenia her present.

"Xenia it's time for that present!" I told her as I grinned at my older sister who smiled softly at me as she ruffled my hair.

"So Verge? What did you get me?" She asked and I grinned as I motioned toward a box in the corner of the room.

"A Devil Arm. Wind Razor and Hurricane Gun." I said and she smiled as she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks a lot Vergil." She thanked me and I smiled.

-A couple of weeks later-

While playing around I fell right through some tunnel and well ended up in a cave with no idea where am I going… Hours have passed since I came here and the further I go the clearer I can hear it. Something is calling me. I have no idea what or who, but I can feel it in my blood, I need to find out who or what that is. I walked for about another hour when I saw it, inside of a huge room there was a statue of an armored warrior restricted by some powerful energy. Statue was about three meters tall, design was simple, armor had simple cravings of what looked like fire, but from the vibe I got from it I guessed it was a darkness. I took a blind guess that the armor was dark, although entire statue had the color of usual stone, light grey color. There were two horns on the helmet and it covered entire head, with the exception being warrior's eyes, but suddenly eyes opened.

"Who are you brat?" I heard a voice inside of my head.

"I am Vergil Leonidas." I said and voice chuckled.

"Are you scared." Voice asked again and I gathered all the courage I had, I am the son of Sparda after all. I can't be scared from a voice!

"I am not!" I announced and voice began laughing.

"I think I like you, Vergil. Tell me. Do you want power? Power that will allow you to protect anyone?" He asked and I blinked, was this statue going to train me or something?

"What's the catch?" I asked and dark energy enveloped the statue.

"Release me and take my mark upon yourself. We will merge our bodies and you will gain power to do whatever you want." Voice said and I took a moment to think. Would it really be that bad to have power? I could do whatever I wanted.

"I accept." I told him and energy hit me in the right side of my face. I screamed as I felt energy hurting me, after about an minute pain stopped and statue was gone, however I noticed a mirror behind it, I looked at the mirror and saw it, I had a huge lightning shaped wound on the right side of my face, but it wasn't bleeding… But, then, before I could say or do anything else I was teleported to the middle of Mundus' room to see my father talking to Mundus.

"Vergil! What happened? What are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Stop it Sparda. It's clear what happened here." Mundus said and it looked as if my father was trying to deceive himself as he looked at my new wound in disbelief.

"If Vergil doesn't find a way to control Reikoku he'll just kill everyone." Mundus said and my father let out a long sigh.

"So Sparda, what are you going to do?" Mundus asked my father who sighed.

"I'm going to train Vergil." Dad said and I had to grin, my father was going to teach me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – End Of The Peaceful Days<strong>_


	32. End Of The Peaceful Days

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for reviews. Well he was going to be the one until I realized that bringing back his power would be an ass pull, the way I planned to bring them back was kind of bad. As for the second review, you'll see a bit of him getting the strength he has, the next chapter will reveal the far bigger part of the way in which Vergil became as strong as he is now**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 32 – End Of The Peaceful Days<strong>_

A month has passed since Vergil began training with Sparda and to say that the current Dark Slayer was harsh was an understatement. Every single day of the week they trained at least ten hours and young boy would often just eat his dinner and pass out in his mother's arms as Irene bandaged him up. To show just how much Sparda failed to take it easy served the bandages that were currently all over Vergil's body.

At the moment a male demon with slicked back white hair, demonic yellow eyes dressed in a casual white T-shirt accompanied by black sleeveless trench coat with golden outline and black trousers sat at the table with beautiful green eyed female with waist length blond hair, she was wearing a sky blue dress and a tiny bit of makeup.

"Sparda if you keep doing that to Vergil you'll eventually kill him!" Irene screamed at Sparda waking Xenia up. The white haired girl seemingly woke up in the middle of an intense argument.

"I'm telling you! I am trying to be as gentle as possible but I can't go further than I already am! Vergil is my son he can take this!" Sparda shouted at Irene who looked at him fiercely with emerald green eyes of hers.

"Have you even noticed how tired he is? For an entire month, he went through all those hours of training… His body can't take it and I have no idea how it actually withstood the entire month! I get it! He merged with some ancient monster but that doesn't make him a monster!" Irene screamed, Sparda flinched as he remembered Vergil's words.

-Flashback-

After about nine hours of the first day's training Vergil was about to pass out, truth be told he would have passed out after the first hour, but his eyes gained a ghostly blue color, the sign that Anshoku was giving him power to keep going. Sparda didn't understand it. Why would some ancient demon, the Lord of the Darkness, Reikoku, the one that killed the previous King of the Demon World help his son by giving him power to keep going, yet the demon that was inside of his son never attempted to take control over Vergil. He didn't understand it… No he didn't want to understand it…

"Vergil? Is that monster trying to control you?" He asked hoping that the answer would actually be 'yes' and that his son's mind was simply too strong to allow the demon to control him.

Somewhat injured and downright tired boy just frowned. "Why are you calling him a monster, dad?" Vergil asked and Sparda sighed.

"He did some bad things while he still had his own body. Back when our first king lived he turned against him and killed him, but Lord Mundus was picked to host the remaining light of our first king. So that mons…" Sparda began, but.

"Stop it!" Vergil shouted making Sparda stop for a moment to look at his son.

"What's wrong?" Sparda asked and Vergil panted for a couple of moments.

"I won't allow you to badmouth him! He didn't do anything bad, he is the only friend I have!" Vergil shouted making Sparda's eyes widen.

"That monster will never be your friend! He is just trying to take control over you!" Sparda shouted at Vergil who gritted his teeth.

"I spoke to him… He told me his name, we talked with each other for hours and he is doing a far better job than you at keeping me safe. If it wasn't for Anshoku I would have died from your attacks!" Vergil shouted as lightning surged around him, it was the very first time Vergil accessed to his power… All the while Sparda just stood there…

-Flashback ends-

"I'm going out for a walk…" Sparda said and Irene let out a deep sigh.

She glanced toward the doors and sighed yet again. "Come here sweetie, I know you are awake." Irene said and sobbing Xenia ran into the room and her mother's arms.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked as she rubbed circles on her daughter's back.

"Is Verge going to die?" Xenia asked and Irene smiled.

"Your little brother is strong. Believe me Verge won't die." Irene said and stood up carrying Xenia back to the room that small girl and Vergil shared at the moment.

"Mommy when will Verge stop sleeping all the time? Why is dad training him so much?" Xenia asked thus making Irene look away, it was too soon for Xenia to find out about the things about the world she lived in that made it as rotten as it was. She couldn't shield Vergil, her beloved son from it, but she would try her best to shield her daughter. Little did she know that she wouldn't be capable of doing that any longer.

-One week later-

Vergil was surprisingly not on yet another training with Sparda, this time he was in Mundus' chamber.

"Lord Mundus… Why did you want to see me?" Vergil asked, he had spent time with Mundus, a lot of it to be frank, but he was never alone with the Demon King.

"I just wanted to give you a gift, something to remember me by." Mundus said as he stood up and walked over to Vergil. He placed his right hand onto Vergil's head and suddenly light enveloped the small boy. Once it faded away life was taken away from Vergil's eyes and power surged around him, the Devil Arm he had awakened a couple of days ago appeared in his right hand as lightning danced around his small body.

Peaceful days ended at that very moment as Irene knocked on the doors of Mundus' chamber.

"Lord Mundus. May I come in?" Irene asked and while it would normally affect Vergil and calm him down this time it had no effect whatsoever.

"Yes, Irene. Come in." Mundus allowed her to come in as he smirked. Sparda would come in in about two minutes…

"May I ask why did you call… me?" Irene asked but halted to a stop when she saw her son, she right away knew what happened and she all too well knew who the culprit was. Mundus took her child's freedom away and was trying to make him end his own life… Well that wasn't going to happen if she had anything to say.

"You bastard!" She shouted completely disregarding the fact that she was speaking with the king. She rushed to her son's side, but although she believed that Vergil would impale his own body with the Devil Arm he had, Dark Edge instead pierced her own body.

"You were a fool Irene. Once Sparda gets here he will either kill your son or allow Vergil to kill him. If Sparda dies Vergil will turn into my personal slave. The killer that doesn't ask questions." Mundus said as Irene gasped for air as blood gushed out of her pierced chest.

"Verge… Come on… You can do it honey, fight for control…" Irene said through gasps as she ran her fingers through Vergil's hair, small boy was already covered in her blood and it seemed as if she wasn't getting through to him, until a small tear escaped from his left eye.

"Escape from this place… Live on… For me… Please be a good boy and be happy…" Irene said and Sparda finally arrived to see Mundus who acted as if he was shocked, but then his eyes fell onto his dying wife and his son. Sparda stood there completely shocked, but a spark of hatred has been formed…

"I love you, I always will." Irene said as she looked at Vergil who regained his consciousness and control over his actions, he looked at his bloodied arms and body before he looked at his mother who smiled at him one last time before she died.

"Capture him!" Mundus suddenly ordered as guards appeared and passed by Sparda who was still struggling to accept what just happened and grabbed Vergil by his arms before dragging him out of the chambers. They went to the jail where the most notorious criminals of the Demon World lived and threw him in a jail with bunch of other demons, all different in size and power.

Vergil just kept looking at his bloody arms and was pretty much on verge of breaking into tears.

"Look. That's Sparda's brat." One of the criminals said as he motioned at kneeling Vergil.

"Mundus must have gotten bored of him." Another one said.

"Who cares, a Cambion like him doesn't deserve to live. Let's kill him." The biggest one said as he approached Vergil.

"Anshoku… I… I killed my mother…" Vergil muttered so silently that no one heard him.

"Calm down, everything is going to be fine." Anshoku said as he tried to make things a bit easier for his new host.

"What have I done…" Vergil once again muttered and Anshoku became irritated as he noticed other demons approaching Vergil.

"_These filthy bastards!_" Anshoku thought as he surrounded Vergil's body with darkness, there was no way in hell that he would let Vergil die.

"I have no other choice…" Anshoku resolved as he took control over Vergil's body and looked at prisoners that pounded at the Darkness Shield. Vergil's hands were already dirty from blood and he knew that the kid would remember this, but he had no other choice… He took his own Devil Arm, Death Blade that was far easier to wield due to being smaller than Dark Edge and with a couple of swift slices cut through the demon prisoners. He turned around and slashed through the wall before he made a run for it. Vergil's body was nowhere near ready for a long battle so he needed to find a shelter and he needed to find Xenia and help her. If Vergil was going to recover from this, he would need his sister…

-With Sparda-

Sparda's eyes flashed with anger as he turned around to face four Generals.

"I'm going to kill him." Sparda said however before he could do anything his fury blinded him and he was stabbed by Mundus right through his heart, Mundus then pulled his sword out and stabbed Sparda a couple of times along with four Generals before the Dark Slayer fell down.

"Damn it… I failed to kill him…" Sparda muttered, Mundus was the one person that he could have never expected at this very moment. He failed… He failed to avenge his beloved wife and Mundus prevented him in that by inflicting a deadly wounds upon his body.

"_He… Lord Mundus betrayed us…_" Xenia thought as her instincts kicked in, there was no way she could save her brother and Mundus would probably kill her as well, so she ran, she ran to the small portal that led to the Human World and passed right through it, hoping to find a shelter…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Berserk Mode<strong>_


	33. Berserk Mode

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 - Thanks for review, Mundus does seem like a power hungry person right now (not that I'm saying that he isn't, he actually is just that) but most of his character wil be developed in one of the next arcs.**_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 33 – Berserk Mode<strong>_

* * *

><p>Anshoku was at his limit as he jumped through the portal to the Human World. Vergil would have to go on alone for now, that was sure… He lost consciousness due to exhaustion but, the nightmare was far from over, the final wound needed to be received and Mundus was going to make sure it happened…<p>

-A couple of hours later-

He was woken up with a kick. Vergil's eyes opened as he crashed into one of the trees, right there in front of him, Mundus and his most powerful soldiers stood smirking. Tento, a demon that looked like a human with short albeit still somewhat spiky white hair and golden eyes clad in golden armor and Hisakata, the younger twin of Tento who looked like Tento, albeit with black hair and dark purple armor. Tento used **Solar Energy Manipulation** while Hisakata used **Lunar Energy Manipulation**. These two demons were Leaders, the elite demons who only served to Mundus and the Dark Slayer…

Vergil wanted to fight back or at the very least run away, but Mundus' words struck him like a thunder and his body froze. "It's your fault. I had to kill him because of you, the most loyal servant I had… Can you even imagine how I felt? No? Well it felt good, just like you felt good when you killed her…"

Anshoku raged inside of Vergil's mind, Mundus was going too far, if he didn't do anything he was sure that Vergil would end up having a mental breakdown.

A normal looking sword suddenly appeared in Mundus' right hand, however light engulfed it and turned it into about four cm wide and almost two meters long sword. He descended it down upon Vergil and cut him from the right side of his neck, down through his chest and all the way near to the end of his abdomen on the left side of his body. Blood gushed out of the wound as Vergil let out a scream, his bones, the organs that were in the way, everything that Mundus' sword came across was torn down.

"_Damn it!_" Anshoku thought as he realized that there is only one way to keep the boy alive. He poured all of his energy into Vergil's body forcing him to transform. Darkness engulfed the area and surged around Vergil.

"_You better survive this Vergil…_" Anshoku thought as Vergil's body forcefully changed. For a brief moment Vergil's body transformed into Reikoku's form and in that single moment Vergil surpassed the powers Tento and Hisakata had. Mundus stared at the scene downright shocked for the third time in his entire life as Death Blade cut his Leaders in half. They didn't even stand a chance as Anshoku blasted them with Double Darkness Cannon.

Mundus smirked as darkness along with transformation faded away.

"Hey kid, I'm not sure if I should be amused or afraid. You survived transformation into the Lord of the Darkness at this age even though it was forced and the last option, you survived… I'll let you live for now, so make sure you amuse me for a while." Mundus said as he left Vergil whose wound was sealed, still blood might have stopped gushing out of it, it might have been closed but it was one scar that would never fade.

-Tomorrow-

Xenia walked through the forest when she felt familiar energy, she ran toward it as fast as she could hoping that she wasn't too late.

She had to smile when she finally reached the source of the energy, her brother was sleeping, leaning against one of the trees. She walked up to him and noticed a newly formed scar, she looked away in frustration, Mundus did that to Vergil, she just knew it.

Suddenly Vergil frowned in his sleep before he screamed. Xenia quickly embraced him as he trashed around unaware of his surroundings. Finally, after a couple of minutes he just panted as he held onto Xenia.

"It's going to be okay. Just calm down…" Xenia whispered to him again and again until he calmed down and she leaned her forehead against his own.

"We are alive, we can start again. Far away from Mundus…" She said and he tried to tell her, she had to know what he did, but she didn't let him. She placed a finger onto his lips and hushed him.

"I know, I know everything." She said as she held Vergil as close as she could.

"I'm so sorry Xenia…" Vergil apologized.

"Verge, you are my little brother, and even if you weren't I can't be angry at you for something that wasn't your fault…" She told him and he looked at her.

"Xenia… I don't want to hear that nickname again, it reminds me of mom." Vergil said and Xenia nodded she knew that it would be hard for her to adjust and stop calling him like that, but for his sake she would.

-One month later, Vergil's pov-

We were currently in the Demon World looking for some food and shelter, but things went the wrong way yet again as we tried to hide from Mundus' soldiers.

"There they are! I heard one of them shouting and as they approached my instincts kicked in as I let out a loud roar, however my mind began slipping away as I lost control, for the first time in my life I activated **Berserk Mode**…

My body moved on its own as I dashed and cut down the demons around me. I tried to stop but my body moved against my will and killed yet another soldier with Dark Edge.

"_Anshoku! Do something!_" I shouted at Anshoku in my mind.

"I can't…" He grimly said.

_"Why?"_ I asked, I needed to know what was happening.

"I can't take over if you aren't in control in the first place. Your body is acting on its own. What you see now is your raw instinct." Anshoku said as my body destroyed the town. Blood splashed around me as I killed civilians, every single one of them dropped dead and then I saw Xenia who tried to reach me during the entire rampage.

"_No…_" I said as I watched my body approaching Xenia.

"_Move Xenia!_" I tried to scream but no words left my mouth. I closed my eyes knowing that I was about to kill my own sister! But before I could I felt someone stopping me with a lightning powered up punch. I looked up to see a black haired demon, he had a spiky hair and was dressed in sleeveless turtleneck black shirt, dark brown trousers and black combat boots, on his right shoulder was a tattoo, a demon skull cut in four with two lightning bolts and under it was a capital letter 'T' surround with sparks.

His body changed slightly as black lightning markings covered his arms and suddenly a black lightning struck me and my body became numb as I fell down.

"Vergil! What did you do to him?" Xenia asked and the demon in front of us smirked a bit.

"I paralyzed him with my lightning, He'll recover as soon as **Berserk Mode** ends." He said and I wanted to let out a sigh of relief, it was over.

"Thanks." I thanked the demon that stopped me as I regained the control over my body as soon as six hours since Berserk Mode activated passed.

"Don't thank me, just go." He said and we were about to walk away but he seemed to be thinking about something. I didn't really care, however he spoke up once again.

"Listen up brat!" Black haired demon ordered and I looked at him.

"My name is Grom, I can teach you and show you how to prevent **Berserk Mode** from activating again, but our training is going to be dangerous." He explained and for some reason I knew that his next words would be something that I wouldn't like.

"So, your sister, she can't come with us." Grom said and I paled. To separate from Xenia? Was it worth it? I can't do that… But before I could voice my opinion he told me one thing that changed my mind.

"If you lose control once again and if she is near you… You'll kill her." Grom told me and I looked down, I needed to go, for Xenia's sake….

"So brat? You want to come with me?" Grom asked and I nodded.

"Sorry Xenia, we will see each other when things become safer for both of us…" I said and although I knew that she was just as unhappy about this separation as me I also knew that she understood it. This was the only way.

"Be careful, Vergil." She said and I had to smile, she had finally accepted the fact that I didn't want to hear my previous nickname ever again… Still, back then I had no idea just how things would eventually turn out to be, when I met one demon that ended up changing me, one demon that I decided that I would protect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Some of you might ask why didn't Vergil transform into Reikoku in previous arc, well the answer is he can't. At this point his body can't take the transformation, Anshoku was forced to transform him as the only resort, if he didn't Vergil would have died.<strong>_

_**As to why he didn't transform Vergil yet again, well just like with Berserk Mode, Anshoku can't force himself through and transform Vergil whenever he wants, Vergil needs to either agree to that or to be mentally close to breaking down or already broken. And even if Vergil did agree they need to be in sync, something that couldn't be achieved with Vergil raging around.**_

_**Also to be frank, I'm not that happy with this chapter but out of all the options this one went down in the most natural way.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Black Thunder<strong>_


	34. Black Thunder

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story so far.<strong>_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thanks for review. I agree that this is my story, but sometime additional explanation.**_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 34 – Black Thunder<strong>_

A year has passed since Vergil began training with Grom and now the black haired demon walked into his house and saw Vergil sitting at the table. He looked at his student and sighed, sure Vergil was picking things up and getting stronger far quicker than he thought he would. But it was the only redeeming quality of the year that passed. Vergil had developed a PTSD and was now having frequent nightmares. Not to mention that he had turned into an emotionless, or rather cruel killer, the one that caused deaths of countless demons even though he was barely six.

Vergil's eyes were empty and emotionless as Grom entered the room.

"There are some good news Vergil." Grom said thus successfully picking Vergil's interest.

"Like what?" Vergil asked as bored and somewhat emotionless looked at his teacher.

"You are becoming a Demon Hunter." Grom said making Vergil nod. To this Grom smirked.

I picked a name for you." Grom explained and Vergil narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Don't tell me it's Spark Lord Two." Vergil said earning a small laugh from Grom.

"No, its Black Thunder." Grom said and Vergil nodded.

"Still, are you sure about this? Once you become a Demon Hunter there's no going back." Grom said and Vergil looked at him for a moment before answering. "Even if I wanted to there is no going back for me."

With a tattoo on his arm Vergil had finally became a Demon Hunter, and he was now known as 'Black Thunder'.

-X772, Vergil's pov-

A couple of years have passed since I became Black Thunder, not much happened actually, go on a job, kill demons, return then go to another job. It was pretty much the same thing for me.

Right now I've been walking through one of the deserts in the Demon World searching for a new enemy when I saw a small wolf-like demon, he was a bit injured so I decided to just leave him be.

"You look familiar for some reason. Your energy is somehow relaxing to me…" A demon suddenly said and I glanced at him.

"Are you lost?" He asked and in a way I was about to answer with a 'Yes', physically I wasn't lost, mentally… Well that was another story. I left Grom about ten months ago, being with anyone just seemed to give me more questions and still there were no answers. Everyone I cared about was hurt because of me…

"Don't bother me. I don't have time for the likes of you." I coldly stated, I knew that this demon was still an infant…

"On the other hand… Maybe you can answer some of my questions…" I said as I turned around and sat in front of the small demon.

"Questions?" Demon asked and I nodded.

"Tell me… Where is heart?" I asked and he gained a thoughtful expression.

"Um… Is it here?" He asked me pointing at his chest.

"I don't know. I do know it exists. We can feel because of it." He said and I looked at him.

"What if the feelings we depend on so much are just an illusions?" I asked and he frowned.

"They aren't. I had parents and I lost them, but I loved them and that proves that I do have a heart. Everyone has it, humans and demons." He said, so he also lost his parents…

"What about me. I no longer belong to any of the species, by becoming one with the Lord of the Darkness I turned into something else. Do I still have a heart? What is my purpose?" I asked the questions that were in my mind for so long.

"Of course you have it! You can feel love, can't you? You can feel happiness, can't you? So why do you deny your own heart?" He asked me and I sighed.

"How can I know if what I'm feeling is love?" I asked making him confused.

"Um. Well. It's just there… You know you know it…" He said as he looked down.

"What if I simply don't have a heart? Wouldn't that make fighting much easier?" I asked once again and he frowned yet again.

"I guess fighting is important, but you can't do anything without a heart. Give me time and I'll show it to you by becoming your friend!" He told me and for the first time in many years I was surprised, albeit I didn't show it on the outside.

"What if I'm not capable of being a friend? That would prove once and for all if I have a heart or not." I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Of course you're capable! Everybody's capable of being someone's friend!" He tried to assure me, honestly the amount of faith he had was something I didn't expect to see around here.

"But what if…" I was attempting to question him again when he cut me off.

"What if? Always with the 'what if's'! You need to trust me as your friend before you can find your heart." He told me and I thought about it for a moment if it will answer my questions than so be it.

"Very well, I will be your friend to prove if my heart exists. But if it doesn't, I will be forced to destroy you." I warned him and he smiled.

"You won't destroy me. By the way the name's Blaiddmon." He introduced himself and I blinked as he offered his small paw.

"I'm Vergil Leonidas." I said as I began moving my hand toward his paw in order to show that I accept everything. But I couldn't, he'd just die along with everyone else… I stood up and began walking away.

"Hey wait!" Blaiddmon called out to me but I **Flash Stepped** away from the place, I needed to remain on my own…

-A week later-

I sat at one of the bars when I suddenly heard Blaiddmon's name.

"We finally caught the last one. That mut Blaiddmon sure ran a lot." I heard and unconsciously, somehow completely on a whim I walked up to the demon that said those words.

"Where is Blaiddmon…" I snarled at him showing some clear anger at the demon in front of me who quickly enough relented and told me the location.

-A couple of hours later-

I finally reached my destination and found Blaiddmon lying on the ground defeated yet still willing to keep going.

"I might be some experiment material but you don't have a right to do a research on me!" Blaiddmon exclaimed and I had to actually nod, but my wish to help Blaiddmon was getting stronger as I looked at the demon.

"So just because of that you want to take my freedom away from me? You bastards think you have the power to take me away but I'll rather die than give myself up!" I heard Blaiddmon saying and that's what made me make up my mind, in a single moment as sword descended down toward Blaiddmon's body I appeared in between him and his attacked and pierced the bastard with Dark Edge thus killing him.

"Vergil!" Blaiddmon greeted me happily and I sighed.

"I guess this makes me your companion, or someday a friend now." I said and he smiled.

But, Blaiddmon suddenly jumped on my right shoulder before he grinned.

"We are going to be best friends! I can already see that!" Blaiddmon energetically said and I gave him a small smirk.

For the first time in the last couple of years I felt relief and happiness. Blaiddmon became my friend and I sure as Hell wasn't going to let anyone kill him.

-X778, Third pov-

Two demons entered the Human World.

"You sure changed a lot Vergil." Blaiddmon said causing a smirk to appear on Vergil's face.

"Did I now?" Vergil asked as he smirked, it was true though, over the years he spent with Blaiddmon Vergil became far less cruel and a bit more emotional. He had actually picked a weird habit of strange tactic naming, but Blaiddmon pretty much understood what his friend tried to say.

"It's time to try and get some descent relationship with humans…" Blaiddmon muttered making Vergil nod.

-Flashback ends-

Vergil let out a sigh as he finally finished his story, everyone was mostly silent when suddenly Mira stood up and walked up to him.

"I'm sure I'm speaking for everyone here. You were forced to do things in the past." She said and Vergil nodded, hoping to hear more detailed opinion.

"We will never judge you for that, you are still our friend, our family." She said as she kissed his left cheek, but not before softly grazing the end of his lips.

"Thank you, Mira…" Vergil muttered as he embraced her.

* * *

><p>Revealed Past Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Another 12 chapters and we are getting to the canon.<strong>_

_**Trivia:**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to go on a rampage before Irene stopped him.**_

_**-Arc was supposed to have more action scenes.**_

_**-Mira was supposed to confess her feeling to Vergil.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Three Items Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Twelve Fairies<strong>_


	35. Twelve Fairies

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I agree about emotional part being a good replacement for action and about Mira confessing, that's why I didn't make her confess.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer - Thanks for reviewing, Excluding this one I've got eleven chapters to go so I'll probably get to the canon before the end of this month, if I keep the schedule as it is, trust me there will be some changes, some major, some brief, but Vergil, Blaiddmon and probably more than anyone in some terms Xenia will bring forth some changes. Now that I'm actually writing this version I finally realize that one thing that my story was missing all the time was a character like Xenia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*New section (Won't appear in every chapter) Honorable Mentions:<strong>_

_**Before we start I'd like to point out a couple of stories that I see as good stories that simply don't get enough feedback.**_

_**If you have a story that you'd like me to read I'll gladly read it and leave my opinion on it, if I like it I'll probably mention it here.**_

_**1. Written by trappedindarkness13 a story called "Of Demons and Fairies" It is a continuation of a requested one-shot so you'll probably want to read that one first**__**. A story about two Demon Slayers and a Satan Soul Takeover user and trust me, it is a rather enjoyable story. If you have read/watched 'Black Cat' you'll see a couple of similarities between the two and if you are fan of that series you will without a doubt enjoy the story.**_

_**2.**__** Written by Direwolf Slayer a story called "Searching for a Fairy Tail". Three years after the assumed defeat of END you'll be introduced with a group of mages. The main character is searching for Fairy Tail wishing to settle things with one of the mages.**_

_**3. Written by natsudragneel49 a story called "The Crimson Dragon" it follows the adventure of a Crimson Dragon Slayer as he joins Fairy Tail, but he has past that can lead his friends into a danger.**_

_**Those are three honorable mentions for now. As I said if I read a story that catches my attention and is pretty much established to the point where you have enough material to read I'll mention it here.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 9 – Three Items Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 35 – Twelve Fairies<strong>_

* * *

><p>A day has passed since Vergil told everyone about his past and now Xenia sat at the bar.<p>

"So…" Laxus said as he approached her.

"Laxus? Is anything wrong?" Xenia asked and he shook his head.

"I was just wondering if you were going to join the guild." Laxus asked and Xenia sighed.

"I'm not sure if I'll be of any use as I am now. I am powerless." Xenia said and Laxus looked at her.

"We all understand and we are ready to accept you." Laxus assured her but before she could reply Vergil showed up carrying a sword and a gun.

"Hey Xenia. I've got this for ya." Vergil said as he placed two weapons on the bar making Xenia smirk.

"So now I can actually fight. Looks like I'm joining!" Xenia announced as she grinned surprising everyone in the guild, albeit they were all happy to hear her saying those words.

"Where do you want your guild mark?" Vergil asked her and she grinned at him before she pointed at her left forearm making Vergil smirk.

"Pale blue, please." She said and Vergil gave her a guild mark.

"There, now you are officially a Fairy Tail wizard." Vergil said.

-One week later-

Vergil, Xenia, Blaiddmon, Strauss siblings, Gray, Natsu, Cana, Levy and Happy stood in front of the request board on the second floor, they had finally convinced Vergil to take them on a job.

"Wait a second Vergil." Xenia interrupted him before he had a chance to read the request out loud to everyone.

"What now?" Vergil asked but then Xenia just winked at him before she walked up to Laxus and pulled him to the group.

"Hey, Xenia! What the hell are you doing?" Laxus asked her as he ended up being dragged to the group.

"You are going with us." Xenia said and smirked as **Lightning Dragon Slayer** paled.

"Why would I go with you?" Laxus asked trying to get out of the situation.

"Because she said so. Give it up Laxus, there is no one that can go against Xenia in discussions. She'll always have it her way…" Vergil muttered making Xenia glare at him playfully.

"You see, Laxy. Even my brother knows this." Xenia said as she grinned at Laxus whose left eye twitched as others, including Vergil laughed at his face expression upon hearing his new nickname.

"Laxy?" Laxus asked and Xenia nodded.

"Yeah, Laxy. Come on, you need to socialize with others and I'm going to do a hell of a good job on making you do exactly that." Xenia said and Vergil gulped, if he knew anything about his sister than Laxus was in for one hell of a ride.

"Don't fight back." Vergil whispered to the older Lightning Mage who had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Now Vergil. Since we finished that, read the request." Xenia ordered and Vergil nodded quickly.

"Let's see, we need to find these three items…" Vergil announced as he placed three pictures on the table. "We have their locations and only three days to find and get them here…" He explained.

"So how are we going to go about this? We have three days to find three items." Blaiddmon said and things were silent for a couple of moments.

"How about splitting up." Xenia suddenly said picking everyone's attention.

"Splitting up?" Natsu asked and Xenia nodded.

"I say we should separate into three groups of four, that way we'll get the items faster. I will take Team 1, Blaiddmon will take Team 2 and Vergil will take Team 3." Xenia explained.

"How are we going to split up?" Laxus asked making Xenia smirk.

"First of all, Erza, Mira and you. You need to be in separate teams to make things more even. So Erza goes with Blaiddmon, you are going with me and Mira is going with Vergil. Lisanna, Cana and Levy will balance the weakest part of the team. Cana with Vergil, Lisanna with Erza and Levy with me. Natsu, Elfman and Gray are neither powerful nor weak, so they are somewhere in the middle. Natsu and Happy go with Vergil, Gray with Erza and Elfman with me." Xenia said and most of them nodded, with exception being Mira.

"Wait a second, Vergil is the strongest one here and you are the weakest one out of you three. If you are putting me in Vergil's team doesn't that mean that you see me as the weakest one out of Laxus, Red Hag and myself?!" Mira raged and Xenia smirked.

"Not really. You and Erza are actually same when it comes to power." Xenia deadpanned ignoring Mira and Erza's stare. "So since Laxus is the strongest one among you three he goes with me to make a descent balance. Although, if you want to you can switch teams with Erza." Xenia said and Mira gritted her teeth.

"There's no way in hell that I'm allowing Red hag to be on team with Vergil!" Mira exclaimed without paying attention to her words, but as realization hit her, both she and Vergil blushed while Xenia grinned.

"Come with me for a moment Mira." Xenia said and Mira gulped, she knew that this was going to be about Vergil, luckily Vergil came to her rescue.

"Xenia we don't have time." Vergil said but Xenia just shot him a look that made even Vergil step back, no matter how strong he was he could never hurt his sister…

-Mira's pov-

And there goes my last resort… I followed Xenia as we separated from others.

"Make a first step." Xenia suddenly told me and in fact she did confuse me.

"Huh?" I unintelligently questioned and she just smiled.

"With Vergil. He isn't someone that will just follow his feelings, you need to push him a bit, make him realize that you two can work as more than just friends." Xenia told me and I blinked, was she approving of me? Was she all right with me being with Vergil?

"How do you know he loves me back?" Well that was kind of a stupid question, this was her brother we were talking about and she could read me even though we knew each other for only a couple of days.

"Just trust me, I see you as someone who just takes what she wants. So take him. Show him that you love him, as in really love him." She told me and I smirked.

"I'll figure something out." I said and she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that." Xenia said and began walking back to others.

-Third pov-

"So let's do this." Xenia said as she grinned at the eleven mages and three teams separated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Take Over<strong>_


	36. Take Over

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, yes there will be romance between Xenia and Laxus.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for reviewing. You saw it right. A hint of Xenia x Laxus that is.**_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**corwinworthington – I know about Demon Slayers and they do exist, however just like other Slayers I doubt that a couple of them would actually make a difference. Also we don't actually know much about Demon Slayers so there weren't any OC Demon Slayers to assist or fight against Vergil. I also don't support the idea of only one magic working against certain species. Yes, I would agree and say that it makes sense if it had an upper hand but if other magic were downright useless it would take the fun away. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 36 – Take Over<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for late update I do have my reasons though.<strong>_

_**1. I was struggling to find time to write this chapter.**_

_**2. I was sick (still am, but not as much as before…).**_

A day has passed since three teams went to find the items that were requested.

-With Team 1-

Xenia led Laxus, Elfman and Levy through a forest.

"You seem happy for some reason." Laxus suddenly pointed out and she grinned at him.

"Of course I am happy. It's been such a long time since I could simply relax and enjoy a job. It was always capture this, capture that. Kind of what Vergil did before he came here but in a more peaceful way." Xenia explained and.

"Were you working for someone?" Levy asked.

"Well you could say that I cooperated with the Council in a way. I caught the criminals and then passed them to Rune Knights. Although I don't see myself as their friend, more of a temporary having the similar goal. Alter all those geezers piss me off. Well other than that Yajima guy." Xenia said happily.

"Xenia-san you were really strong before you gave up your powers weren't you?" Elfman asked and Xenia frowned a bit.

"I feel like an old lady when you call me like that, just Xenia will work." Xenia began as she offered Elfman a kind smile.

"_An older, female version of Vergil, the only difference is that she is far kinder and she is funnier…"_ Laxus thought, he had spent a lot of time with the white haired Demon Hunter and had found out a lot about his personality so if that was anything to go by, his sister was a cool girl.

"As for me being strong. You can bet your ass on that. I could kick Laxy all over Magnolia if I still had my powers." Xenia boosted as she pointed her thumb at Laxus who became annoyed.

"Xenia, stop calling me 'Laxy' also who did you say you could kick all over Magnolia?" Laxus asked as he tried to conceal his annoyance.

But, to his utmost displeasure Xenia stuck her tongue out at him. "Live with it, I'm calling you 'Laxy' and that discussion is over." Xenia said as she grinned at him.

"Also, I could kick your ass even now, I might not be a demon but I sure can fight like one." Xenia said and continued walking through the forest leaving annoyed Laxus and two younger mages that tried to suppress their laughter behind.

"I'm going to get her one of these days." Laxus swore and Xenia turned around at that.

"You will? I thought that you'd be happy if someone treated you as 'Laxus' instead of 'Makarov's grandson'." She said with honest expression on her face, Laxus' eyes widened, she wasn't trying to insult him, nor mess around with him, she was simply acting in a way that only Vergil did, albeit in a far more annoying way. Still she was the second person to accept him for what he really is rather than for 'Makarov's grandson'.

"It's rather obvious that you are pushing everyone but my brother away because of that. I'm just trying to help you out. If you let others in you'll see it, no one in the guild sees you as 'Master's grandson'." Xenia assured him with a smile and he had to smile.

"_This girl…_" Laxus thought for a moment as he looked down with an honest smile on his face.

-With Team 2-

Blaiddmon, Erza, Gray and Lisanna finally reached the second cave, as they finished climbing up the Mt. Hakobe.

"Damn… I'm never taking these kinds of jobs again…" Blaiddmon muttered as he and the rest of his team entered the cave.

"It's surprisingly warm here." Erza noted as Lisanna breather out a sigh of relief anf bliss.

"Not that I'm complaining, anything is better than being outside in all that snow." Lisanna said.

"I don't see why you are so bothered anyway." Gray who just stripped asked.

"Gray your clothes!" Erza scolded him.

"When did that happen?!" Gray asked as shock overcame him.

"Let's just take the item and go home…" Blaiddmon muttered, he was a **Fire Element** **User** and while his primary element was **Earth Element** he preferred nice and cozy places.

"Come here Blaiddmon." Lisanna called him and he jumped into her arms as small, yet really kind and warm girl hugged him and began caring him.

"One item shall awaken desire, two shall awaken destruction, three shall set it free." Erza read out loud as she looked at the text that was carved above the flame shaped stone.

"Whatever, it probably has something to do with the client." Blaiddmon brushed it off as Gray picked the stone up.

"Let's go back now. Others might have already returned." Blaiddmon said.

-With Team 3-

Mira was in the heat of a battle as she tried o land a punch on a huge armored demon that guarded the item. It had already knocked Natsu and Cana out and Vergil was pretty much useless due to there being some kind of a barrier that prevented demons from going in or out.

"Mira, you need to use **Take Over** on me." Vergil suddenly said and Mira's eyes widened.

"But you'll…" She wanted to argue, she really did, she'd do anything but she didn't want to lose him.

"I will be fine, you'll just get an ability of mine. Although I don't know which one…" Vergil assured her and she nodded albeit unwillingly.

She walked up to him and took his hands into hers, as she looked him in the eyes making him blush a bit.

"Whatever I do, don't move." She said and he gulped before nodding.

She began closing the distance as she used her magic to **Take Over** part of his power. "Is this really necessary?" Vergil asked and she grinned.

"Maybe." She told him as she hugged him, she felt her power rising as she transformed into Satan Soul.

Mira's Satan Soul began changing, her body gained the lightning markings that Vergil had when he entered the **Wicked Lightning Mode** and her eyes became golden.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul, Wicked Mode**." Mira muttered as Vergil smiled.

"Kick his ass Mira." Vergil encouraged her making her smirk as she dashed back into the battle. She felt the power surging through her body as she finally made some serious damage by hitting the demon with **Wicked Evil Spark**.

"Hey Vergil! I like this power!" She shouted as she grinned at Vergil who smiled.

Mira quickly overpowered the demon with her raw strength as demon tried to recover from the previous attack, however Mira had enough of it as she flew up and charged **Soul Extinction**, albeit powered up by her new from.

"You are making a mistake! If you take this item the great evil will be released!" Demon shouted but Mira just smirked.

"Yeah right!" She exclaimed as she fired **Wicked Soul Extinction** and finally she defeated the demon that guarded the item and barrier that prevented Vergil from interfering disappeared. Mira stumbled backwards but before she fell down to the ground Vergil rushed in and caught her

Mira looked at Vergil as he held her in his arms. "You did a great job Mira." He said and she smiled.

"Although you shouldn't use that power up so often. As you probably noticed your body is in pain, something that is a result of **Wicked Mode** and your mind is slipping away when you use it." Vergil told her and she nodded.

He slowly stood up once he placed her down on the ground and went to pick up Natsu and Cana before placing Natsu safely on his back while holding Cana on his left arm.

"Once I pick you up I'm going to feel like a truck." Vergil said with a smirk as Mira grinned at him and he used his right arm to pick the white haired girl up.

"Let's go back." Mira said and he nodded.

"Sure thing." Came a soft reply from him, but before he began walking away he glanced at the fallen demon one last time.

"_That demon, what was he saying? Is this really the right thing to do?_" He wondered as he sighed.

"What is it?" Mira asked as she snuggled against him to try to get a bit more comfortable.

"It's nothing." Vergil replied and Mira gave him a questioning look before blinking a couple of times and then lazily yawning in a way that Vergil found extremely cute.

-Two days later-

All teams finally reunited in the guild hall where the client, a blond tall man, waited for them.

"I am pleased to see that all three items have been collected." The client said and Mira smirked, even after two days she was still upbeat and happy after all she had claimed part of Vergil's power that alone made her far stronger than she was before, although she intended to use it only as a last resort.

"Don't underestimate the strongest guild in Fiore. We can complete any job." Mira said and glanced at Vergil.

"After all we have the strongest demon in our guild." She said and Vergil grinned at her while Xenia and Blaiddmon looked at them with curiosity, not that they were the only ones, something happened and no one but two white haired mages knew what.

"I have a feeling that I might have to start preparing a wedding soon." Xenia teased making the duo blush.

"What the hell we are not even together!" Both Vergil and Mira snapped at her.

"Mira-nee you are still fourteen, you shouldn't go around doing things with boys, even if it's Vergil-nii." Lisanna scolded her.

"We didn't do anything!" Vergil and Mira shouted as their faces turned even redder.

"Anyway take the items and scram it! We have a guild that needs to be taught a lesson." Vergil snapped at the client who took the items and ran out of the guild.

-The Demon World-

Mundus sat on his throne looking at a couple of papers with somewhat of an unpleased expression.

"So it didn't work. I suppose you can't analyze and create a clone from just a little bit of blood." Mundus muttered but then he smirked.

"Not that it matters, this just makes it more amusing, this way he will have to fight against me." Mundus whispered to himself.

-Somewhere else-

"The items have been collected?" A voice asked as the client who made a request to the guilds nodded.

"Yes sir, in one year we will be able to unseal that demon." Client said and man smirked.

Three Items Arc - Finished

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Not much action but this arc was mainly there as a set up for one of the future arcs and to give Mira a power up, however she will not use it a lot, although if she would use it in her Sitri form at GMG she would be only second to Laxus and Gildarts out of Fairy Tail mages at that point.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Mundus was supposed to have a successful research on Vergil's blood.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Between The Worlds Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Betrayal<strong>_


	37. Betrayal

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like the interaction between Xenia and Laxus and Mira's new power.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for reviewing, yeah I agree, they were used to do the dirty job and yes Vergil and Mira now have stronger connection. She might not use the Wicked Mode that often but she will use it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 10 – Between The Worlds Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 37 – Betrayal<strong>_

* * *

><p>A week has passed since everyone returned from the job and the guild was rather peaceful, but Vergil was far from calm, he had been waiting for Anshoku to tell him that it was time and he was nervous about breaking the news down to the guild.<p>

"Vergil, it's time." Anshoku suddenly told him and Vergil mentally nodded as he stood up.

"Hey everyone, I've got something to tell you." Vergil said and his friends and sister turned toward him.

"You are going to propose to Mira?" Xenia teased and he blushed before he threw a nearby bottle of water at Xenia who easily dodged it.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Vergil snapped at her but she only grinned.

"There goes your tension. It sure flew out of the window." Xenia told him and he resisted the urge to smile. Xenia sure picked an effective way to relax people, even if it came off as annoying. But that was his sister all right.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Vergil muttered and she suddenly became serious.

"So? What is it that you want to tell us?" She asked and he sighed.

"I'm going to leave the guild for a year to go and train, on my own." Vergil said and everyone became silent before Mira stood up and walked up to him.

"You are leaving?" She asked and he gulped before nodding.

"For a year…" He repeated and she sighed.

"Go to hell for all I care…" She said and walked away, however Xenia just looked at her.

"Tell her that I don't have other way to get stronger and Mundus will eventually attack…" Vergil replied before he left the guild.

"Great, just when she gathered courage to tell him how she felt he decided to leave without even giving her a chance to do so…" Xenia thought solemnly, her little brother sure knew how to time his training sessions…

-An hour later-

"So by entering that place I'll be able to get stronger?" Vergil asked and Anshoku nodded.

"Let me take control over you and I'll take you there." Anshoku said making Vergil nod.

Vergil's eyes turned ghostly blue as Anshoku opened the portal to the Demon World, however before it was completely open Anshoku went straight through it.

"Anshoku you idiot! What have you done?!" Vergil naturally panicked when he found himself in a void dimension.

"This is where you belong Vergil. A space between two worlds, for no matter what you do or what you become you will always be a Cambion…" Anshoku said and sighed.

"Let your body adjust to this place and then we can begin our training." Anshoku said and hours passed as Vergil struggled with immense pain that shot through his body, one thing was clear, his body was torn apart and restored by the space around him.

"As you are adjusting I'm going to tell you a story, about the history of the Demon World and the real truth behind Mundus' abilities." Anshoku said and even though he was in pain, Vergil turned all of his attention at Anshoku.

"Good. The world was born from darkness. Unending darkness. A crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light every demon that knows one thing about history of our world knows this short story but now I'm going to explain it in kind of longer form. World and darkness that it was born from was on verge of collapsing only few decades after its creation, however energy that held it in one piece created first creature ever, it was a creature known as Mugen. He created demons and then he created your father's kind, Devils…" Anshoku said and Vergil was a bit surprised, sure he had heard about how the Demon World came to exist but seeing that Anshoku actually gave him a history lesson was something he didn't see coming.

"At first Devils were being looked down on, because of their fragile look, they didn't have any kind of weapon or armor in their own body and they had to hone their skills until they could defend themselves. Differences between devil and demon were big, however you already know most of them so it's not that important." Anshoku continued.

"World existed like that for what seemed like infinite period of time, however Mugen was getting weaker and weaker so he decided to create two beings from his power and soul. Then from what was left, he used last parts of his strength to create more creatures that shared Devils' physical appearance but without power they possessed and some other species. Are you following me so far?" Anshoku asked and Vergil nodded.

"He created two powerful demons, one was Anshinmon, the Lord of the Light and mortals were created from remaining parts of Mugen's light, second one was myself. This is where two Devils came into picture, he took two orphan boys in and merged my soul with a white haired kid, Leonid, the one that would later have a son who went by the name Damek Leonidas." Anshoku said starling Vergil who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Leonidas?" Vergil questioned.

"Yes, your ancestor. That's why Mundus kept making Leonid's descendants work for him. Mundus was truly afraid of your family, after all Leonid was the one that almost stopped him. That's why he erased Leonid's existence from history and made his descendants take the title of Dark Slayer as often as possible. You see as long as Mundus kept you under his wing he would be safe. This is also one of the reasons why I chose you as my container. You are the Leonidas and for one more reason, you are a Cambion." Anshoku continued confusing Vergil with the last part.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that. As you probably guessed, the second child was Mundus. Even though someone would say that light is stronger than darkness or other way around it's not true, they are equal. Those who said that darkness is evil, were either lying or didn't know a thing about it, darkness isn't evil and light isn't good, it's just another nonsense that was created over time. It's those that use them that make difference, only reason for this is that there are simply more demons that used darkness for evil then those who used light for the very same thing." He sighed before continuing.

"Mundus' light was strong but world started corrupting him, he wanted power and he wanted the immortality that Mugen had, thus he killed him and took it away from Mugen thus becoming a king of the Demon World… Leonid on the other hand gained ability to accept light and understand darkness, Mundus didn't, biggest flaw of light is that it can only understand light, but it can never accept darkness and once it fails to accept it, it will face chance, albeit small, to become something even worse than darkness, simply corrupted light. That is how Mundus became what you know today, Leonid and Mundus clashed and Leonid almost came out victorious, however Mundus used the last resort he had, he separated me from Leonid and sealed me away before killing Leonid." Anshoku explained and looked at Vergil.

"There is one more thing that you need to know about Leonid. He was the one that discovered this place and he gave up on being a full blooded demon just so he could accept what you are going to become… The reason why Mundus feared Leonid, the reason why demons believe that Cambions are lower specie… Is because everything was a lie." Anshoku said and Vergil nodded showing that he was still following him.

"Mugen was a Cambion." Anshoku revealed and Vergil's eyes widened.

"Didn't you say that he was the very first creature?" Vergil asked in disbelief.

"I did and it's true. Cambion is not half demon half human. In a sense it is, but it is a creature that holds the power of both sides. The power of the demon, the soul and emotion of the human… Those two combined cannot be defeated. Demons can't reach their full potential without having emotions, without having a purpose and humans can't reach their own full potential without the natural power that demons posses. Cambions, have both of these. But not even Cambions can awaken this, without truly becoming Cambions… That is the reason why I brought you here." Anshoku finished his explanation and Vergil nodded.

More time passed and Vergil took in a deep breath, his body had finally adjusted to the transformation he underwent… Red eyes shone brightly as he gave away a smirk revealing four a bit longer than normal fangs.

* * *

><p>Between The Worlds Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. So yeah, thee arcs have been short and it will stay like that for the next three arcs, next arc will have 2 chapters, one after that 1 and the last one before canon is supposed to have 3 chapters. After that, we get to the canon, so instead of nine chapters until canon we have only six to go.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Story about Mundus was supposed to be a flashback.<strong>_

_**-Vergil was supposed to return to Magnolia at the end of arc.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – C-Antibody Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Ancient One Awakens.<strong>_


	38. Ancient One Awakens

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the chapter I know about Nephilims though.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for reviewing, well while he is the only one right now, Leonid also achieved it and Mugen had it.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked it.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thanks for reviewing, no problem for the shout out.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 11 – C-Antibody Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 38 – Ancient One Awakens<strong>_

* * *

><p>-December, X780-<p>

-Unknown location-

Shadowy looking man stood above three items that Fairy Tail collected a year ago. He cut his arm allowing blood to drop onto the items as ground beneath him began shaking.

"Awaken and serve me! Abigail!" Man ordered as golden energy erupted from the ground causing the man to laugh maniacally, however as energy began fading a giant golden claw shot from it and pierced the man in half.

-Fairy Tail-

It was the time of a new S-class exam and only Mira and Erza made it to the final round and since they only had one S-class mage, Laxus present for the event both girls faced him in one on one battle.

Still even with all her attempts Erza was not capable of defeating Laxus, albeit she passed the test, now the only thing left to see was Mira's result, the better one was going to become an S-class, that was sure.

"You sure changed a lot since Xenia came here." Mira said as she smirked at Laxus who smirked back, it was true, Xenia forced a positive change upon Laxus and no one was as pleased as Makarov.

"What about you? Since Vergil left you became even more violent." Laxus commented with a smirk making Mira frown for a moment, a year, that long has passed since any of them heard from Vergil.

"Forget what I just said, you have a test to pass." Laxus said hoping to make Mira forget about Vergil for now.

"Yeah, prepare to lose Laxus." Mira said confidently as she transformed into her **Satan Soul**.

"Laxus VS Mira! Begin!" Makarov who was watching them with Erza and Xenia announced.

Mira was the first one to make a move as she rushed toward Laxus attempting to punch him, nonetheless Laxus easily blocked Mira's first attack and countered with a swift kick to Mira's stomach, however Mira backed away in the very last moment. As she backed away she unfortunately left herself slightly open for another attack and Laxus being Laxus easily found a way to use it as he punched Mira who surprisingly stood her ground and hit Laxus with **Evil Spark**. **Lightning Dragon Slayer** ate her lightning and gave her a confident smirk.

"She's holding her own for now." Xenia commented and looked at Erza who was starting to doubt her own chances of becoming an S-class.

"For now, but the difference between her and Laxus is still too great." Makarov replied as they watched Mira taking another punch from Laxus before using her wings to fly up and fire **Demon Blast** at Laxus who countered it with a wave of his own lightning.

Laxus used Lightning Body to close in on Mira and by coming suddenly using **Lightning Flash **it was easy for him to use **Lightning Punch** on currently blinded Mira. This of course sent Mira crashing into the ground, although she was quick to get up. Mira fired **Evil Explosion** however, Laxus dodged it and used **Lightning Body** to close the distance between himself and Mira.

Laxus landed a powerful punch straight into Mira's guts as she fell down to her knees fighting to stabilize her breathing.

"Give up Mira, you are strong but you can't beat me." Laxus said and Mira grinned

"I still have one more resort." She muttered as her magic raised up.

"You are kidding me, right?" Laxus asked as he noticed that Mira's magic power was skyrocketing.

"This feeling, it's like Vergil's…" Xenia muttered to herself as she noticed the similarity between Vergil's magic power and the power Mira emitted right now, even without powers she could still fell the change in the wind around her, it was something that demons could do even without powers, sensing a change in their natural elements.

"Stop Mira!" Xenia suddenly yelled as she realized just what exactly Mira attempted to do. She had no idea how Mira became capable of using that but she sure as Hell wasn't going to allow her to use it over something as petty as test.

"**Take Over: Satan Soul, Wicked Mode**." Mira muttered and now Laxus' eyes widened as he and Xenia shared an angered face expression.

"This battle is over. Erza is the new S-class." Xenia decided and Makarov was utterly surprised, sure the magic Mira used looked dangerous but she looked as if she could control it. Still it was Vergil's magic so there was probably a reason as to why his grandson and Xenia were angered.

"What?! I'm stronger than Red Hag!" Mira defended herself as she returned to her normal form.

"It's not about strength. I'm sure Vergil told you about the price for using **Wicked Mode**…" Laxus told her as he walked up to her, after spending a lot of time with Vergil he knew all too well just how dangerous the Wicked Mode was, especially for users like Mira.

"So what? It's not like I'm using it every day." Mira said as she folded her arms.

"Xenia can you explain the risks of the **Wicked Mode**?" Makarov asked a question and Xenia nodded.

"Sure thing. **Wicked Mode** is powerful and it helps in many battles but it is not something that should be used over exams. **Wicked Mode** damages the body and eventually it starts shortening the user's life. Vergil might have not told you this but because of using the **Wicked Mode** he already shortened his life for five years and he is a demon, body of a human would suffer three times as quickly as that of a demon…" Xenia explained earning a shocked look from Makarov and Erza.

"Hate to break it to you, Mira but until you prove worthy enough of the S-class title you won't get it. Being an S-class is more than just strength…" Laxus finished and Makarov nodded.

"I must agree with them, this year, the S-class is Erza, maybe next year you'll pass the test." Makarov said angering Mira in the process.

-A week later-

After S-class exams mood in the guild was far more relaxed as they talked, drank together and overall enjoyed themselves.

"Are you still angry?" Xenia asked as she walked up to Mira who sat with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Go away Xenia…" Mira said and Xenia rolled her eyes.

"Listen up Mira, I get it, you wanted to become an S-class, but would Vergil be happy if he knew that you became an S-class by potentially shortening your own life?" Xenia asked making Mira turn around toward her.

"You sure can talk for a person who can't even use magic!" Mira snapped at her.

"Mira-nee! Please calm down." Lisanna tried to stop her but Mira refused to listen.

"Well then, prove that you are right. Defeat me." Xenia challenged and Mira smirked.

"Eat this!" Mira shouted as she attempted to punch Xenia who only stepped to the side and tripped Mira before kneeling down next to her and forcing her into submission by holding her hands behind her back thus also catching the attention of everyone in the guild.

"I might not be capable of using magic. I might not be a demon any longer, but do remember one thing Mira, I can still fight like a demon." Xenia said before she stood up and walked away leaving Mira on the ground.

"When will you come back little brother? Mira is losing her temper nowadays, she doesn't show it but just like Blaiddmon and I and everyone in the guild, we are afraid that something might have happened to you…" Xenia thought.

"Bad news! That demon we heard about is heading toward Magnolia!" Gray suddenly rushed in and everyone paled, for a week Abigail randomly picked towns and destroyed them taking away the lives of mostly everyone who was in the town.

"Prepare, we need to evacuate the city and defend it." Makarov said completely serious about the situation.

-A couple of hours later-

Abigail kept going forward slowly nearing Magnolia that had been evacuated by Fairy Tail mages and now the most powerful guild prepared to take Abigail on…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Arrival Of The Cambion<strong>_


	39. Arrival Of The Cambion

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 39 – Arrival Of The Cambion<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Between Human and Demon World-<p>

Blue lightning that surprisingly had red outline shot forward as the user practiced basic hand to hand combat moves, over the year he spent in the space his body changed a lot along with his powers, but he was finally ready to return, back to his friends, back to his home…

-Human World-

Fairy Tail faced Abigail, a thirty meters tall red and golden demon. Makarov was the first and only one to face the demon in close combat as he used his **Titan Magic** to become as large as demon in front of him. He tried to punch Abigail who blocked his punch and pushed him back and shot a blast of Light Magic toward Makarov who crossed his arms to block it.

All the while the remaining of Fairy Tail's mages attacked from distance, Mira was in her **Wicked Mode** firing **Wicked Soul Extinction** at Abigail. Natsu and Laxus used their respective **Dragon Roars**, Gray attacked with **Ice-Make: Lance**, Erza joined in by shooting swords at Abigail and Blaiddmon fired **Fire Breath**, however none of the attacks served to create anything more than annoyance for large demon as he turned his attention to mages that kept firing at him.

Makarov saw this as an opportunity as he punched Abigail straight in face and while Abigail did stumble backwards he was barely fazed with Makarov's punch as he used his claws to create five cuts on Makarov's chest. Makarov was forced to step back for a moment and Abigail prepared to attack. Those who could use defensive Magic prepared to fight back, but suddenly they heard an all too familiar voice shouting out completely unknown attack name.

"**Mjollir Thunder**!" Vergil exclaimed as fist shaped blue lightning with red outline hit Abigail dead on stopping him in his tracks.

"Vergil…" Xenia muttered as she looked behind to see her brother standing on top of one of the building as lightning danced around him, something about him was different, she could already tell that by his new attack, but from this distance, she could not clearly see him.

"**Demon Release**…" Vergil muttered as his body transformed and in a blur of lightning he appeared in front of Fairy Tail.

His **Demon Release** had changed, it was clear to them. His previous form was that of a black human sized demon, his body was a bit more muscular and his arms had small spikes on each elbow. His chest and over all upper half of the body had somewhat of a nightly shade of black and he had his legs were similar to his arms only without any spikes and his head was pitch black with two horns on the sides of his head which looked like horns of a minotaur. His eyes were once and he didn't have any pupils and instead of his eyes looking like normal eyes they looked like an eye shaped gold.

This form however was far more demonic. It remained mainly black with red veins all over his chest and arms. He had a pair of pitch black wings that resembled those of a dragon. To add the two previously mentioned horns there was another pair of horns shaped exactly like the ones on the sides of his head, however these ones were pointing to the ground. His once golden eyes were now bloody red without pupils and just like before his eyes looked like an eye shaped pool of blood. His teeth were sharp and slightly bigger than usually one thing that didn't change was his scar as it remained on his face. His chest and shoulders looked as if they were covered by armor and he had spikes on his forearms accompanied by twenty centimeters long spikes on his elbows. To add to the transformation was a number of scales that descended from the back of his head, between his wings and ended at the end of his back.

"Vergil?" Mira questioned and Vergil smirked.

"Surprised? I'll take it from here." Vergil said and Mira looked unsure, no matter how much stronger he got he wouldn't be capable of standing up to this creature, right?

"But…" She tried to argue and talk him out of this, but he just raised his hand to hush her.

"Don't worry, I can take him out." Vergil assured her and suddenly he offered her an amulet that he was holding in his hand.

"She looked at him and he nodded, showing her that he wants her to take the amulet. She took it and placed it around her neck.

"We'll talk in a couple of minutes." Vergil assured them.

Vergil flew up and slashed both of his swords toward Abigail in x-shaped pattern producing black cross of energy, which was surprisingly barely blocked by Abigail, this however didn't stop Abigail who threw a punch toward Vergil. Vergil blocked it albeit with some difficulty, but he was taken back by surprise when spikes launched from fist, still he menaged to dodge most of them completely while three of them made small cuts on his abdomen. Abigail proceeded with firing multiply energy made bullets, nonetheless Vergil blocked them with his swords and redirected some of them back to Abigail who jumped up in the sky to evade them and **Zenith Blast** that followed closely after them. Abigail took opportunity that he gain by taking position higher then Vergil's and fired **Death Wave**, huge dark purple energy wave that could have easily destroyed part of the town and replaced it with crater.

Vergil's eyes became ghostly blue as he defended himself and magnolia with **Darkness Coat**, Abigail's technique created an explosion, however Vergil was barely injured as **Darkness Coat** protected him. He flew toward Abigail who was downright surprised by Vergil's survival, thus giving Vergil an opportunity to injure him with **Black Hell**, the powered up version of Vergil's **Hell Cut** as his eyes turned back to red ones.

Still, the battle was far from over as Abigail's regeneration abilities kicked in and proved to be a trouble, however even with them Abigail's wounds were still present, albeit with much weaker effect then they would usually have, still it was enough for Vergil. He knew that he could win and he was confident in his abilities.

"That's so awesome." Natsu shouted in awe as he looked at two demons fighting.

"For once I agree with Flame Brain…" Gray muttered.

Abigail shot **Demon Breath** from his mouth in a rather furious way but Vergil calmly countered it with **Thunder Breath**. As two techniques clashed a huge explosion was created thus blinding both demons. Vergil used his **Energy Sense** to find Abigail and created a lightning made pile.

"**Lightning Pile**." Vergil muttered as he shot his attack toward Abigail who was caught by a surprise and impaled by it, Abigail's regeneration ability decreased the damage but Abigail was still losing as Vergil smirked.

Desperate to win and survive Abigail fired **Double Death Wave**, combined with **Demon Breath** and now it was Vergil who was surprised so he did only thing he could, he used **Wicked Lightning Soul**. Still it was too weak to protect him as part of Abigail's attack hit him. Vergil began crashing down and Abigail flew toward him in order to finish this battle but Vergil's eyes snapped open and he clashed his swords with Abigail's forearm. Clashing of two demons sent both of them flying backwards and Abigail was first on to recover so he stabbed the ground with fingers from both of hands and ten yellow and red spikes came out from the ground that Vergil lied on.

Spikes were about to cut into Vergil's flesh however, Vergil used **Hell's Thunder** that completely destroyed Abigail's spikes. Abigail screamed as he lifted his now fingerless hands.

"It's over Abigail…" Vergil muttered as lightning that protected him generated into his swords and he slashed at Abigail cutting both of demon's arms off.

Vergil flew up and stopped above Abigail before descending down as his body became engulfed in black lightning with red outline and he spun around using **Wicked Death Divider** that pierced through Abigail's body, successfully killing the demon.

Fairy Tail was struck with disbelief, Vergil actually defeated the demon that was terrorizing the Human World for the last week. The white haired Demon Hunter landed down in front of them as his transformation faded and their eyes widened, it was now clear that his techniques weren't the only thing that changed.

Vergil's eyes were red and his fangs were a bit longer, his white hair was a bit spikier, he was also more muscular and about 180 cm tall.

"Long time no see." Vergil said with a smirk as he enjoyed the surprised looks on his friends' faces.

"What happened with your eyes?" Mira asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Cambion Antibody happened." Vergil said with a grin, one that made Mira blush, he became a bit more handsome, that one was for sure, she sighed before smiling.

"It's good to see that you are back." She said and he smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I missed you, all of you." He admitted.

* * *

><p>C-Antibody Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. As you see Vergil gained a number of new techniques, everything will be explained in the next chapter though so I'm not going to say anything now.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-C-Antibody was supposed to be optional form, not a permanent change, thus Vergil's eyes were supposed to stay yellow.<strong>_

_**-Mira originally went on an S-class job and unsealed Abigail herself.**_

_**-Vergil originally lost control and was supposed to awaken Apocalypse form that was supposed to be only available to him, Mundus and Leonid.**_

_**-Vergil didn't give his amulet to Mira before the battle.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Training Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Last Gift<strong>_


	40. Last Gift

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like this version more than the previous one.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for reviewing. You'll see those in the next arc.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before we start I would like to thank you for 100 reviews, it really means a lot to me.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 12 – Training Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 40 – Last Gift<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil sat in the guild with others looking at him clearly looking for an explanation.<p>

"So? What happened to you?" Xenia asked breaking the uncomfortable silence that was currently in the guild.

"Well it's simple really. I spent the last year in space between the Human World and the Demon World." Vergil explained and while everyone had neutral look on their faces same couldn't be said for Blaiddmon and Xenia in fact this was the first time they saw Xenia furious ever since that incident with Mundus.

"Vergil… You little…" Xenia said in a growling tone, one that made others around her back away.

"What were you thinking you idiot?!" She yelled at him and he glared at her.

"First of all it wasn't my idea! Anshoku is responsible for that! Second I'm alive and I'm stronger than ever so it doesn't matter." Vergil shouted back at her making Xenia frown.

"You crazy bastard! You could have died! She shouted as tears began falling down her cheeks making Vergil take a step back.

"Listen, that place might be dangerous, but it's for Cambions. It is for what you were and for what I am. Human or demon, it doesn't matter which one you are, you can't take being in that place, but Cambion can. By spending time in that place Cambion-Antibody, or C-Antibody merges with Cambion and this is what happens. He or she mutates into real form of Cambions." Vergil explained.

"Still it was risky…" Xenia muttered as she slowly cooled down.

"I know, but I needed this power… My powers evolved, you've seen the way I killed Abigail… With this I can defeat Mundus." Vergil said and Xenia sighed.

"By the way, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy and Laxus, I want to teach you a couple of things. In case I don't defeat Mundus you'll need something that you can use against stronger demons." Vergil suddenly said.

"You are going to train us?" Natsu asked hopeful that he would learn new techniques.

"I'll pump the basic of a couple of techniques into you, you'll have to train them on your own though. So who is in?" Vergil asked and stood up motioning for his friends to follow him.

-Outside-

The entire team that collected three items was together on one of the hills and Vergil smirked.

"Today I'm going to explain what we are actually going to do and teach you the basic of **Energy Sensing**, how much you develop it is your choice but I'll make sure each one of you can at the very least feel when someone is attacking you from nearby." Vergil said as he sat down on the grass.

"Can't we skip explanations?" Natsu asked and Erza punched him in the head.

"Actually, no. I'll spend a day with each one of you, we'll improve your individual fighting skills and on the eleventh day of this training all nine of you will face me together." Vergil said and while most of them felt a bit uneasy after seeing how he took Abigail down Natsu had an excited grin on his face.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted making Vergil grin.

"First of all the schedule for training is: Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Laxus and Mira. Elfman I expect to see you here at 6 a.m." Vergil said and Elfman nodded, Vergil was being strict that was for sure, but he already said that this training is his way to prepare them to fight against demons if needed.

"**Energy Sense**, the ability that allows you to sense energy of other living things. To use it, one has to be calm, if you are panicking or are nervous you'll be unable to accurately sense what is happening around you, in times like these when you are emotionally unstable you should stop using the technique as it will probably do more harm than good." Vergil explained.

"So Flame Brain won't be able to use it?" Gray asked in a mocking way.

"What did you say Ice Queen?!" Natsu yelled at him, but before they could continue Erza glared at them.

"Boys… Are you fighting?" She asked and they hugged each other.

"No! We are best friends!" Gray said in panic and Natsu nodded.

"Aye!" He agreed.

"Don't copy me Natsu!" Happy complained.

"Shut up all of you!" Mira yelled at them.

"You sure you want to teach these kids?" Laxus asked as he smirked at Vergil who sighed.

"Yeah. How about you? Have you bonded with any of them?" Vergil asked as he looked at Laxus.

"In a way. I don't find them that annoying or weak anymore, although I bonded the most with your sister." Laxus said and Vergil nodded before his eyes went wide.

"My sister?!" He yelled as he turned to glare at Xenia who just smiled innocently at him.

"Don't worry. We are still just friends." Xenia said and Vergil glared at her and then looked at Laxus with look that said –Don't you fucking dare hurt my sister-.

"Either way…" Vergil said hoping that concentrating on training others would take his mind off newfound relationship between his best human friend and his older sister… "To use **Energy Sense** you need to feel the energy around you…" He continued explaining and after about two hours everyone had picked it up, at least the basics that is, the ones that excelled in it were Levy and Cana who were already able to tell who is who just by sensing the energy.

-Day 2-

Elfman and Vergil had been sparring for a couple of hours, naturally Vergil held back a lot but still he pushed Elfman to his limits.

"I get it that my magic is mostly about physical strength but how is this helping?" Elfman asked as he panted while lying on the ground.

"It'll help, by practicing daily you can build up physical strength, speed and stamina. Soon you should be capable of doing a Full-Body Take Over, but if you aren't both mentally and physically ready for that you will simply fail once again." Vergil said and Elfman frowned as he looked at the sky, he knew that Vergil was right, as he was now he wasn't ready to Take Over anything…

"If I keep training hard, when do you think I'll be capable of doing a Full-Body Take Over?" Elfman asked and Vergil gained a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe in a year or so. You need a resolve, a strong resolve and when you try to Take Over something do not relax until you are completely sure you are in control. That kind of things can go down the hill rather easily as soon as you leave a small opening in your guard." Vergil said knowing from experience that losing your concentration would make you lose control, after all that's exactly how Berserk Mode was activated…

"Vergil, I'd like to talk to you about something." Elfman suddenly said after a couple of minutes two males spent in silence.

"I'm all ears." Vergil said letting him know that he had his utmost attention.

"What would you do to protect Xenia?" Elfman asked and Vergil was honestly surprised, out of all the questions Elfman could have asked, this one was one that he didn't expect. Although the more he thought about it the more reasonable it became, after all they were both younger brothers who wanted to protect their older sister, although Elfman also had Lisanna, but still Elfman was to Mira, what he was to Xenia, a younger brother.

"Anything. I'd do anything to protect Xenia. If I can't protect my sister, what good am I then. If I can't protect Xenia, how do you think I'd be able to protect guild or Mira?" He asked and Elfman smiled, while it was true that Vergil was his friend it wasn't up until now that they actually formed a stronger bond. Sense of understanding was created between the two.

-Day 3-

By now it was already clear that those that had magic that wasn't compatible with Vergil's had to face physical training and Lisanna was not an exception. Just like her brother she tried to fight against Vergil but her stamina was simply not up to the challenge as she began to slow down after only half an hour and now, one hour after the training began she was on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, Vergil-nii. I'm not used to this…" She apologized and Vergil crouched down next to her before patting her head gently.

"Don't worry about it, You are doing a great job so far." Vergil told her with an assuring smile.

"Since Xenia came here you sure became softer." She commented as she looked at her surrogate brother.

"Really? I suppose it's because of both, Xenia and Mira." Vergil said and Lisanna giggled.

"You really like Mira-nee, don't you Vergil-nii?" She asked and Vergil smiled.

"You can bet on that." He said and for the first time he openly admitted that he in fact did have feelings for Mira.

"Then take her out on a date! I'll even pick out clothes for Mira, she'll look beautiful!" Lisanna said, suddenly she was excited and Vergil laughed.

"Ain't she always beautiful?" He asked and Lisanna smiled.

"Mira-nee loves you, you know that don't you?" She asked and Vergil became serious as he nodded,

"I know, but now is not the time for us to be together. Mundus is still alive and even though I'm sure Mira is aware of my own feeling this is the situation we are in…" Vergil said and closed his eyes.

"She'll wait for you." Lisanna assured him.

-Day 4-

"This is no good." Levy said as she tried to recover from a spar she just had with Vergil.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You did great." Vergil assured her but she shook her head.

"It's not about that. It's just that I'm not cut out to be a fighter." She said and Vergil nodded.

"You are right about that., Your magic is more suited for support, but even supporters need to know how to defend themselves." Vergil told her and she nodded.

"I know but I don't want to hurt others." She said.

"It's not like others want to hurt people. No one in the guild wants to hurt people, well maybe I want to hurt a couple of demons but the bottom line is. You are all humans, it's natural that you don't want to hurt others." Vergil assured her once again. Levy nodded a bit before turning to look at him.

"You are also a lot like humans." She pointed out.

"Is that so? I'm kind of happy right now." Vergil admitted.

-Day 5-

Just like with Lisanna and Levy, Cana was also having a hell of a day as she tried to stand p again after another training session.

"Don't push yourself." Vergil told her but she just frowned.

"If I can't take this how will I ever become an S-class?" She asked and Vergil sighed.

"It's not all about being an S-class. You can tell everything to Gildarts even if your aren't an S-class." Vergil assured her but she shook her head.

"I won't feel like I'm worth of calling myself 'Gildarts' daughter'." She said.

"Well if you ask me he is the one that isn't worthy enough of calling himself 'Cana's father'. You are probably one of the strongest people I met. Gildarts might be freaking strong, but if he doesn't accept you as his daughter I'm going to kick his ass all over Fiore… Although I doubt he will reject you in the first place." Vergil said and Cana thought about it for a couple of moments before hugging Vergil.

"At least I still have a brother, isn't that right Vergil-nii?" She asked.

Vergil laughed for a couple of moments before returning the embrace. "Of course, you are my little sister after all." He said.

-Day 6-

Vergil and Gray finally finished their own share of training and were now watching the night sky.

"By the way. You said that you wanted to tell me something." Vergil reminded him and Gray nodded.

"I wanted to thank you." Gray said.

Looking a bit confused Vergil looked at Gray.

"Thank me? For what?" Vergil asked.

"For changing my opinion over demons. Not all of you are rotten to the core monsters." Gray said and Vergil nodded.

"I suppose you are right." Came a reply from the white haired Demon Hunter.

-Day 7-

Swords clashed as Erza tried to keep up with Vergil who had mercilessly broken most of her swords, She attempted to slash at him but he made a quick slash, one that forced the sword out of her arms, broke it into pieces and sent her to the ground.

"You are brutal." Erza said as she tried to stand up but not even mighty Titania had what it took to keep going,

"I know. But not as brutal as your opponents could be." He said with a smirk and Erza had to agree with him, while he was being brutal with her, their training their opponents would show no mercy if they were in life or death type of battle.

"I guess you are right, please hit me for my stupidity." She said and he actually decided to humor her as he bonked her on her head, albeit softly.

"There." He said with a grin, one that Erza returned with a smile.

"One day I'll show you that I am the strongest female in Fairy Tail." She said confident that she would one day at the very least be capable of putting up a fight against him.

"That'll be a day." Vergil responded with a grin.

-Day 8-

Natsu was on the ground barely conscious and beaten down to a pulp as Vergil kept looking at him with a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"That's what you get for not knowing when to give up…" Vergil muttered, the truth was, Dragon Slayer got up again and again until Vergil was forced to take it to another level and beat the boy up.

"Natsu are you alive?" Happy asked as he floated above the pink haired boy.

"I am… not alive…" Natsu said and Vergil sighed.

"Seriously? Are you trying to convince us that we are talking to a zombie?" Vergil asked although as he looked at the beaten boy he could clearly see the resemblance between him and the usual zombie, hell even zombie looked livelier than Natsu and that spoke a lot.

"Vergil. Why did Igneel leave?" Natsu asked. Vergil sighed as he ran a hand through his white hair.

"I don't know. However, he probably had a good reason." Vergil replied.

"So he is unaware of the situation…" Anshoku suddenly pointed out in Vergil's head.

"_Yeah, but that dragon had his reason for this, it's not up to us to tell him._" Vergil replied and Anshoku nodded.

"Will I ever see Igneel again?" Natsu asked in a tired voice.

"You will, I'm sure of that." Vergil assured him.

-Day 9-

Two **Lightning Mages** clashed for one last time before Laxus fell down to one of his knees panting.

"You sure got stronger…" Laxus said through pants.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vergil replied as he looked to his right to see Xenia approaching them with a lunch. Over the last days she'd come to the hill and give Vergil and the unfortunate victim of his training a lunch.

"Thanks Xenia." Vergil said and Xenia looked at Laxus before smirking.

"Yeah by the way." Xenia began before she suddenly pressed her lips against Laxus' making Vergil pale before turning into a stone.

"See what you've done now Xenia? I told you he'll turn into stone if you reveal it to him out of blue." Laxus told her as he rested his arm over her shoulders.

"You did. And that's why it's fun." She said as she began laughing.

"Do you think he'll approve of this?" Laxus asked and Xenia nodded.

"Other than Blaiddmon you are his best friend, of course he'll approve and after all. I'm happy with you." Xenia said and Vergil finally turned back to normal before sighing.

"Laxus. Take care of her." Vergil said, in a tone that said it clearly, this wasn't request this was an order.

-Day 10-

Mira stood in front of Vergil ready to begin the training. "So? What are you going to teach me?" She asked and he grinned a bit.

"I'll show you how to do **Zenith Blast**, it's one of my most powerful techniques so, I suppose you'll like it. Also I'll teach you how to use **Shock**." Vergil said and Mira smirked.

"I should feel honored, you are teaching me some of your tricks." Mira said and he nodded.

"Although first I'd like a little spar." Vergil said and she nodded.

"Are you ready Mira?" He asked and she grinned.

"You can bet I am." She answered and two faced each other in small battle before Vergil stopped and used **Shock**, Mira suddenly found it hard to stand as she felt earth under her feet trembling she looked toward Vergil who had smirk on his face.

"That's **Shock**, you just felt it's weakened effect, once it's used at it's full it can crack ground and do major damage to opponents body, mostly places that touch the ground but at it's full weaker opponents can say goodbye to their legs for at least few hours, don't worry I only used enough to make earth tremble. Key to this technique is ability to enhanche your punch with massive amount of magic power and transfer it into the ground around you but in a way that won't affect you, however chances of user being hurt by this technique are exactly same as chances of Natsu being defeated by mage that uses only fire. As you already know those are low since energy reacts to it's user and in about 98% of chances it won't hurt him or her." Vergil explained and Mira nodded.

"What about **Zenith Blast**?" She asked.

"Well for **Zenith Blast** you have to do the same thing you do with **Evil Explosion** although the amount of power you need to gather is bigger, at this point you could do one **Zenith Blast** per day and leave yourself with energy that's enough to use one or two at most **Soul Extinctions**. Also **Zenith Blast** doesn't have limits other than your own abilities." Vergil explained to surprised and impressed Mira.

-Day 11-

The group of Nine looked at Vergil who smirked at them, the battle was about to start as Xenia and Blaiddmon watched them.

-A couple of weeks later-

Vergil watched over Magnolia as his thought wandered off to the white haired girl that he was currently waiting for, not that he had to wait for too long as Mira walked up to him.

"What's up?" She asked and he sighed.

"It's time to once and for all end things with Mundus." Vergil said and she knew what he was talking about, the battle against a demon that killed him not that long ago… She was scared for him, but resolve in those red eyes of his assured her, he would do anything and everything possible to return to her.

"Be careful." Was all that she told him and he smiled at her before taking his amulet off.

"Make sure you take care of this for me." Vergil told her and she nodded as she smiled at him.

"I will." She said and hugged him, he responded by wrapping his arms around her in protective manner.

"Mira, if something happens to me… Move on… Forget me…" He said and she pulled away.

"You… You know I love you?" She asked, it was clear in his tone that he knew and she didn't have a reason to hide it…

"I knew… For a long time… Sorry I never told you that I love you too." Vergil told her and she wanted to kiss him, to hug him and she was sure that he wanted the same thing, but they couldn't bring themselves to that. Not now when he could possibly not return…

"See ya." Vergil said as he opened the portal and passed through it.

"Yeah." Mira said softly as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Training Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Training was mostly skipped, I think that a bit of bonding would be more appropriate. Also the fight between Vergil and others was not shown for a reason. Next arc closes this part of the story and each one of them will get into canon stronger than they originally were.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Training time was supposed to be longer.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Chaos Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Vergil VS Mundus<strong>_


	41. Vergil VS Mundus

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked those.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for review, I suppose Xenia would do that as a bit of revenge for what Vergil did over the last year. If he didn't do that she and Laxus would have probably told him in a more acceptable way.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 13 – Chaos Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 41 – Vergil VS Mundus<strong>_

* * *

><p>Vergil walked into Mundus' palace, surprisingly no one tried to stop him as Mundus waited for him in his chamber.<p>

"So… You really did that, didn't you? You really have C-Antibody in you…" Mundus stated as he looked at Vergil whose red eyes showed no emotions.

"I don't have time to play around with you Mundus. Let's finish this." Vergil said as his energy erupted from his body.

"As you wish." Mundus said suddenly both demons transformed into their respective Lord of the Light/Darkness forms.

Mundus was clad in a simple golden and white armor and he had his sword in his right hand. On the other hand Vergil had black and red armor, C-Antibody had changed Reikoku as well and now previously deep purple parts ended up being red. His eyes were ghostly blue and he had both of his swords present.

"Time to die, Mundus!" Vergil exclaimed.

By firing quick **Darkness Blasts** Vergil gained slight advantage over his opponent and in order to use it he quickly **Flash Stepped** toward Mundus, Vergil used **Stinger** however it was deflected by Mundus who used opportunity to attempt quick end of battle. He used his sword and was about to cut Vergil into two pieces when Vergil used **Air Hike** and jumped above before quickly going behind said demon. Mundus turned around just in time to block powerful kick. Still Vergil didn't stop his assault as he quickly slashed toward Mundus' right side of head, but his attack was blocked by Mundus' sword, Vergil continued by throwing his open palm toward Mundus' face and just like he predicted Mundus caught it with his hand.

With that being what Vergil waited for, he wasted no time to fire powerful **Lightning Of Revenge** at his opponent's face, still Mundus let go of Vergil's left arm and skidded to his left to evade attack and start his own. Mundus started firing barrage of **Energy Blasts** and Vergil countered with his own **Darkness Blasts** and as they weren't even five meters away from each other they were caught in explosions that were made by colliding of their attacks, Vergil jumped up and fired **Zenith Blast** at his opponent but it was countered with **Energy Wave** from below. Two demons used **Energy Sensing** to sense each other's energy and settled for aerial hand to hand combat, both sides threw powerful punches and kicks at each other while defending from opposing sides countering assaults, Vergil tried to elbow Mundus but his elbow connected with Mundus's knee which was followed by fast right uppercut, but Vergil quickly turned around and with left hand caught Mundus's blow before it connected with his face.

Using opportunity Vergil slammed his right fist into Mundus' undefended face, however Mundus was unfazed and counter attacked with knee to Vergil's stomach, but due to it not making any effect on Vergil two demons continued exchanging blows with little to no success in hitting each other. Mundus was the first one to break hand to hand combat as he teleported his sword back in his hands and slashed toward Vergil whose instincts reacted faster then Mundus could process as he felt extremely powerful **Black Hell**, hitting his stomach. Still Mundus continued and only Vergil's quick reflexes saved said demon's left arm from being cut off, however there was small cut on it and now both demon's had noticable wounds. They stepped back in the same time and Vergil fired **Oblivion Cannon** in order to create diversion, although Mundus saw through it and instead of blocking it or countering it he evaded it with intention to stab him. Mundus dashed toward Vergil who had no other choice but to go for all or nothing with **Chaos Slash**, two swords collided and both demons were sent flying back as massive crater appeared where their attacks just met.

Vergil stood up and Mundus followed right after him as two continued their fight, Vergil attacked with his sword but Mundus evaded and used **Light Claw** which approached Vergil's left side of stomach. Vergil used **Thunder Fist** and with both attacks hitting their targets chances of either one of them winning were still equal. Vergil spun arround and tried to place right kick onto Mundus' head however Mundus stepped back and Vergil's kick hit ground under him, earth cracked and Mundus continued their battle as if nothing happened with round house kick which was blocked by Vergil who attempted to cut Mundus. Mundus used his energy to **Air Hike** up before sword connected to his body and threw his sword at Vergil who skidded to his right and attacked him with **Lightning Pile**. Mundus easily evaded it, but little did he know, the **Lightning Pile** was simply used for diversion as Vergil quickly fired **Mjollnir Thunder** at Mundus who was sent flying.

Vergil dashed toward currently defenseless Mundus and punched Mundus in the face. Then, he hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking Mundus into the air, however just as he was about to finish his technique Mundus used **Explosion Wave** and Vergil had no other option but to defend with **Darkness Coat**. Mundus increased power he put behind his technique and it crashed Vergil's defense, but young demon quickly reacted as he used **Wicked Lightning Soul** and then prepared to continue his attack. Still Mundus' attack seemed like it was never going to end so Vergil used **Demonic Eruption**, which pushed Mundus away and caused severe damage to his body, as well as caused severe destruction of their battleground. Mundus somehow stood up and Vergil dashed at him, sensing that it's time for another round of close combat two demons collided in intense close combat, sparks created from clashing of three swords flew everywhere as area around them suffered tremendous changes in bad way the already destroyed palace now failed to exist, earth cracked, rocks crashed and multiply craters were already made on the ground. Finally two demons stopped as their swords pushed against each other.

With their physical strength being equal they were eventually pushed back a little before but even after intense fighting two demons continued with firing multiply **Energy** and **Darkness Blasts** at each other making distance between each other longer and longer. In order to prevent any damage they either deflected, countered or evaded each other's blast only to make as much space between them as possible and one they felt like it was enough Vergil used **Double Darkness Cannon** one of his most powerful techniques as Mundus used **Light Force**, huge energy ball and also one of Mundus' most powerful techniques. Two attacks collided and even before smoke cleared out two demons once again returned to close combat which now had slightly better effect for both of them as they managed to land a hit or two from time to time but Vergil finally gained upper hand by hitting Mundus with a barrage of lightning powered up punches. Mundus had no other choice but to counter attack right after Vergil finished his assault, he fired **Energy Wave** which hit Vergil, albeit with smaller effect due to Vergil using his forearms as a shield. Both demons had multiply wounds from already half an hour long combat but Vergil used **Sword Of Ruin**.

It was about to hit Mundus but he quickly used **Teleportation** to teleport behind Vergil and use Light Blow to gain upper hand however Vergil was ready and quickly used **Sword Of Ruin** again, thus sending Mundus flying back but not before Mundus managed to stab Vergil into said demon demons left hand. Nevertheless, Vergil continued his attack with **Chaos Slash** and cut Mundus' abdomen.

Mundus' sword suddenly turned into five chains that shot toward Vergil who used **Darkness Shield** to defend himself. However, as chains easily broke his shields he was left with no defense and they wrapped around his body arms and neck. Pain shot through his body as chains dug deeper into his body and burnt his flesh once they broke through the armor. As last resort, Vergil used Death Blade to break the chains before he created **Twin Lightning Sword** and cut Mundus with **Radiation Blades**. Mundus' chains returned back to normal as he suddenly turned them back into sword and attempted to slash at Vergil who quickly used **Black Burst**. Darkness energy enveloped his body and pushed Mundus back.

Two demons stepped back as Mundus fired **Light Wave**, which was evaded by Vergil who dashed toward Mundus and punched him right into the face before cutting Mundus' abdomen with Dark Edge. But Vergil's eyes widened when he realized that Mundus has used **Light Clone** to deceive him and before young demon could react his body was binded by chains which wrapped around his entire body, light energy stared burning Vergil as he struggled to free himself.

"Damn…" Vergil cursed under his breath as he beared the pain that he recieved due to enourmous heat and burns that were created by the light. Mundus showed up in front off Vergil and blasted said demon's face with point black **White Cannon**, at that moment Mundus let his guard down as he believed that Vergil was unconscious and soon to be dead when Vergil's eyes opened needless to say surprised and unguarded Mundus was hit by full powered **Zenith Blast**.

Two demons settled for hand to hand combat and Vergil managed to land three powerful uppercuts directly into Mundus' jaw while Mundus managed to kick Vergil's head and punch his stomach in very first moments of their continued combat. Vergil back flipped and before he landed he sent a powerful kick to Mundus' left, however it was blocked and Vergil used the moment to use **Thunder Hammer** this slammed Mundus deep into the ground, but before Vergil could continue his assault Mundus raised to his feet with amazing speed and Vergil was hit by **Paradise Lost**, to finish his attack Mundus kicked Vergil and sent him toward the ground. While flying towad the ground Vergil's eyes openned and he quickly fired **Zenith Blast** and while Mundus defended from it, he used **Dark Splash** and pushed Mundus back.

Mundus regained his balance and fired **Grand Cross** toward Vergil who used Wicked Lightning Soul to block it albeit it was destroyed by first two blast and so Vergil received the remaining two blasts of Mundus' attack, however before Mundus could even try to relax Vergil hit him with **Lightning Pile**. Sensing that Vergil now had slight upper hand Mundus decided to go for sure destructive power as he used **Dead Or Alive**, energy that Mundus used for it surrounded Vergil and trapped him in white box, once it faded Vergil's armor was cracked and blood dripped from his wounds.

Ignoring his current state Vergil used **Black Hell**, which made heavy damage to Mundus who decided to begin their battle from square one as he **Teleportated** in front of surprised Vergil and used **Ultimate Sacrifice**, which made both demons fall down on the ground.

Suddenly Mundus began laughing. "What's so funny?" Vergil asked with caution.

"Vergil, it's time to end this, both you and me know that if we continue this fight we won't end it any time sooner." Mundus said as his voice gave away malice.

"What are you talking about? You just said that we won't end this battle any time sooner and before you said that it's time to end this. Seriously Mundus, are you out of your mind?"

"Do you know how much power keeps this world existing?" Mundus asked and Vergil's eyes widened as he forced himself into transforming into Reikoku.

"I'm not going to let you to even try something like that!" Vergil announced as he **Air Hiked** toward Mundus at high speed and pierced said demon right through his chest. Mundus' transformations started fading as he finally returned to his normal form. Vergil took his sword out and returned to human like form.

"There's something wrong with this, there is simply no way I could kill him with such ease, don't tell me I just helped him, if it's state like this that's needed for him to… Damn it what have I done!" Vergil cursed in his mind as he watched Mundus' body which suddenly began glowing.

Mundus' eyes opened as he started levitating, energy from entire world started surrounding now laughing demon and he began absorbing it. Vergil tried to stop him but energy was too strong and he was pushed back. Mundus' body began glowing in a blinding light and Vergil had no other choice but to cover his eyes, few moments later light died out to reveal golden demon, Armageddemon.

"Do you see now Vergil? After taking that power I can now crush you. No Cambions shall ever e born again! I'll destroy humans and demons! With that only thing that will continue existing will be noone else but me! Age of freedom isn't going to end, there simply won't be anyone who will be able to enjoy it, I will have control over everything!" Mundus laughed as Vergil desperately tried to transform once again albeit in vain.

"You are sick!" Vergil shouted at him and seeing how his opponent struggled to at least put up some sort of resistance Mundus decided to end his misery. He fired Destiny Destroyer which completely surrounded Vergil, it was about to kill him, however seeing that he had no other option and that Vergil's survival and with that survival of humans depended on that Anshoku unleashed his true power.

Anshoku forced Vergil's body into transforming and two combined their power creating ultimate transformation Chaos Reikoku.

Vergil's now transformed body erupted with energy and it completely negated Mundus' ultimate technique.

"You got one thing right Mundus. This is the end!" Vergil shouted as he dashed toward horrified and surprised Mundus, he stabbed said demon right into head and energy left his sword and started destroying Mundus' body. Demon's body finally disappeared and Vergil looked down to see his home tearing down.

"**Termination**. Completed. Now there is only one thing left to do." Vergil said to no one but himself.

-The Human world, Fairy Tail guild, twenty minutes later-

Blaiddmon suddenly stood up with horrified expression on his face.

"Blaiddmon? What's wrong?" Makarov asked as he couldn't understand what just happened.

"The Demon World… it's gone. Vergil is most likely dead." Blaiddmon said as tears slid down his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing, well out of all the battles I have in mind only one should be able to top this one so you are probably reading the second best battle in the story. Maybe third one if I decided to do something.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Aftermath<strong>_


	42. Aftermath

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for review, although this story is far from finished.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42 – Aftermath<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

Blaiddmon suddenly stood up with horrified expression on his face.

"Blaiddmon? What's wrong?" Makarov asked as he couldn't understand what just happened.

"The Demon World… it's gone. Vergil is most likely dead." Blaiddmon said as tears slid down his face.

"What are you saying Blaiddmon?!" Xenia yelled at the small demon yet she knew it, she had to accept it…

-That night-

Everyone was grieving over Vergil's death, however the ones that took it the worst were those who were the closest to him. That group of people was now on their own, trying to fight off the grief and sorrow…

-Makarov's pov-

I didn't think I'd feel like this again ever after I excommunicated Ivan, but here I was, crying, if not even harder than I did back then…

He was my child just like everyone in the guild, he was a family. I was supposed to act like a father… The one who protects his children yet he protected us! This time he wouldn't be lucky enough to get revived, I know that, everyone knows that. To hell with all the complains from Council I got that he could prove to be dangerous… They knew nothing about him… I just wish I could have done more than just keep the Council away from him…

"Farewell, my child…" I muttered hoping that he could hear me in some way…

-Gildarts pov-

I was angry. To hell with that I was furious! How could he allow himself to die! He was the one that Natsu and other brats looked up to and he left them! Mira was going to get hurt, Xenia was going to get hurt! Damn it forget those two every single one of us was already hurt! I could take a blind guess that my magic destroyed the forest around me but I didn't care.

Why? Why did he have to die and leave the guild like this? He could have ran away, couldn't he?

"Tell us. Why didn't you come back?" I muttered to no one in particular as tears began falling down my cheeks. Vergil was my guild mate damn it… Why couldn't I help him?

-Levy's pov-

I lied on my bed, on a wet pillow, surrounded by many books. Vergil-nii brought them for me, most of them were expensive and with my rent I was unable to buy many books, but he did that for me when he found out about my love for books. Vergil-nii might have not looked like it, but he liked relaxing with a book from time to time, whenever he wasn't training, on a job or with us actually.

When I first found out about that I was honestly surprised and now, all these books only reminded me of him, only made me cry more and more. He was like a brother to me, just like he was to Cana and Lisanna and everyone of us other than Mira. It hurt when Blaiddmon told us that he died, it hurt so much. We all knew right away that things could never be the same. He was gone and part of us was gone with him…

"We love you Vergil-nii." I said…

-Cana's pov-

I drank yet another bottle of alcohol, the strongest one that they had actually. I needed something to drown my sorrow. He was gone, the only one that I could see as an older brother was gone.

What good did we even do? We couldn't protect him. Gildarts… Master… Neither one of them had what it took to save him! I threw the damned bottle right to the floor and watched as it broke down and alcohol that was still in the bottle splashed on the floor. My face turned into a twisted grin, that bottle did a great job to resemble what we all felt. We were shattered, in pieces and no one could pick us up, he couldn't pick us up now.

Vergil-nii that saved me from my own loneliness, the one that made me feel safe, my older brother died! Nothing else mattered now!

"Vergil-nii thank you for everything…" I mumbled as I began crying my heart out over another bottle.

-Happy's pov-

I was alone doing my best to stop crying. But I couldn't! Vergil was my friend! It was all right to cry, wasn't it?! He died and everyone was sad! Natsu and everyone they all want him back and I want him back as well! So why? Why did he die?

I continued crying as I looked at the fish I wanted to eat tonight, but not even fish could make me feel better…

"Come back Vergil. I'll give you all my fish if it'll get you back…" I said and I meant it…

-Elfman's pov-

Crying was not manly. That's what I believed, but crying when you lose a friend. That's something I just felt… He was my friend, the only man that I'd entrust Nee-chan to. I was angry at him. Why did he have to die? Now Nee-chan, Lisanna and everyone will cry! He was a man among the man yet now he was anything but manly!

"No matter what no man will ever be worthy of Nee-chan. Not as much s you were." I admitted, Vergil was the only one that Nee-chan would ever love that much…

-Gray's pov-

A demon. That's what he was… A couple of years ago I would be happy to hear that one of them died, back when I met him I would have wanted to see him dead. But now here I was crying my ass off…

He was nothing like Deliora, he was a good person so why did he have to die?! He cared for us, all of us, he even trained us and was always there when we needed him…

If only I could say 'sorry' for that time when I accused him…

"A demon? Someone like him was more of a human than some humans…" I said as I continued crying…

-Erza's pov-

I sliced through trees, for the first time in my time as Fairy Tail mage I didn't care about damage I would cause, well I didn't care about damage when I fought against Mira but this was different… I was furious, he dared to leave us, to die just a couple of weeks after he beat us to a pulp!

How were we supposed to accept his death?! To accept that he was gone? How?! Why did he have to be so selfish?! Didn't we say that I'll fight him one day, that I'll be able to put up a fight?! Why did he go back on all those things?!

That reckless idiot… He was like a brother to me, I never showed it to him but he was that to us. He just had that aura around him, one that made us feel as if we had an older brother. Was it because he had Xenia? Because he knew how it felt to have a sibling to protect? Sure she was the older one but he was the protective one…

"Thank you…" I muttered as I let tears slide down my left cheek.

-Natsu's pov-

Vergil died… He died… He was gone… I didn't want to accept it so I hoped that destroying everything around me would help, but now I was on the ground, in area filled with broken rocks and exhausted. Not to mention that I was crying… He was my friend and he was no longer here.

We used to go on jobs together! We went fishing together when he had time! If Gildarts acted like my father, Vergil acted like my brother! How was I supposed to just move on! He wasn't allowed to die now!

"You were supposed to stay with us!" I screamed.

-Lisanna's pov-

I sat in Mira-nee's room. It was the only room that had Vergil-nii's picture in it… Reedus painted it for us actually. Mira-nee had her right arm around Vergil's shoulders as she grinned at him, he was smiling at her softly and it was clear in that picture that he had feelings for her. Everyone could see that…

They fit together in a way I believe no one could fit with Mira-nee. But now, that's all gone. Vergil-nii will never return again… He helped us, protected Mira-nee and he was my older brother! How was I supposed to just forget about him and move on?! Every living thing has to die one day, that's what I thought but why did he have to die so soon?!

"Vergil-nii… Come on, come back…" I muttered as I kept crying.

-Laxus' pov-

What the fuck did that bastard think?! He just thinks that he can die and everything will just move on as if he was never here to begin with? Damn it Vergil I'm not allowing you to die like this! You are my friend, my best friend damn it! The first person to ever look at me as 'Laxus' instead of 'Makarov's grandson'!

What about Xenia? How do you think she'll take this?! I can't help her now you fucking idiot! I can love her with all of my heart I can never replace you!

To protect us? That's what you wanted to do wasn't it?! Then so be it…

"Vergil! I'll continue where you stopped! I'll protect Fairy Tail, Xenia and our family! I'll destroy everyone that threatens to our family!" I cried out as tears fell down.

-Blaiddmon's pov-

It's funny how everything can crumble in only a couple of minutes. We were so happy and then I just had to sense the Demon World perishing…

"You sure left a mess here…" I muttered to myself as I watched over broken guild. Neither Xenia nor Mira were here and I could probably find them if I actually had anything smart I could say. If I knew anything that could comfort them I'd use it on myself first.

Hey Vergil… Would it have been different if you didn't save me? If you were still cold would it be different? If you didn't have emotions would you be capable of surviving?

I don't know… I don't really believe in that… Emotions are what pushed you forward… For years you were my only friend… You took care of me, protected me…

"I'll protect what you cared about…" I muttered softly as I looked at the guild once again. Demons might not cry, but here I was crying yet again.

-Xenia's pov-

The last thing that I needed now was something to remind me of Vergil. My one and only remaining family member, my little brother, the one that I liked teasing so much, The one that I would have given my life up, the one that I would have sacrificed the world for… He was gone. He died to kill Mundus.

Some sick part of me still felt proud… Vergil got what he wanted, a revenge for mom and dad… He killed king of the Demon World! Yes a sick part of me made me smile proudly as I cried.

My little brother everyone! The demon who killed Mundus. Then there was this emptiness inside of me. Now that I lost Vergil, what good could I do? How could I ever move on with my life. Screw fighting, screw protecting. I couldn't help my own little brother…

As a sister, as a sibling I failed and I failed miserably…

Now that I think about it I would do anything to get him back… I'd stop teasing him and Mira… I'd do simply anything just to have him back here with me, with us… But nothing could ever bring him back…

"Verge… I miss you little brother." I said although I knew that he'd hate it if he heard me calling him by that nickname. I guess this was the last time I could tease him…

-Mira's pov-

More than anything else I was thankful for a spare key of Vergil's house that I had. I knew that no one would be here now so I walked around the house. He was everywhere, but more than anywhere he was in his own bedroom. This was actually the first time I was in his room. It smelled like him and I took a deep breath as I looked around for a moment.

Bookshelf filled with books, three pictures, one of his family back when he was a little kid, he was so cute there… One with everyone from our group. Elfman, Lisanna, Xenia, Blaiddmon, Laxus, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Cana, Levy, Erza, Vergil and myself. We were so happy on that picture… The last one was the two of us, the same picture I had in my room, it would usually make me smile but now it was making my crying even worse.

I lied down on his bed and hugged his pillow, that's actually the moment in which his scent really overflowed my mind.

Why didn't I stop him when I had a chance?

Why didn't I confess officially?

Why didn't I just screw the future and kissed him?

I thought about all the times we spent together…

Didn't you promise that you'll always be here? Didn't you say that you love me too? So why did you die?

How am I supposed to just forget you? To move on?

"I love you. You are the only one I'll ever love." I said as I fell asleep on his bed.

-End of X782-

Lisanna stood in front of Elfman who had lost control while trying to protect Mira from The Beast. Three siblings went on an S-class job to suppress king of the beasts, but since Mira had yet to fully recover from Vergil's death she was unable to fight to her fullest, this led to her getting injured and Elfman trying a Full-Body Take Over.

"Let's go home together. Elf-nii-chan." Lisanna said as she spread her arms in front of her brother who was about to slam her.

"Lisanna!" Mira screamed as she watched helpless to do anything…

"Watch out!" They suddenly heard as Xenia tackled Lisanna to the ground.

"Xenia!" Lisanna yelped in surprise. The last person she expected to see was Xenia.

"Thank you." Mira breathed out a sigh of relief as she watched Blaiddmon knock Elfman on the head with his fist while Laxus shot a lightning blast that knocked white haired male out.

"Is Elf-nii-chan going to be all right?" Lisanna asked and Xenia smiled.

"Of course he will. Don't worry he is just unconscious." Laxus assured her before Xenia could.

"You three. It's so good to see you." Lisanna said, the truth was, Laxus, Xenia and Blaiddmon weren't in the guild for the last four months and they didn't know a thing about what happened to them, but it seemed that Xenia and Laxus had a steady relationship.

"Mira… You need to get over your pain. If you can't Lisanna or Elfman will die… Either step down from S-class jobs or forget about him. Crying every night won't bring him back." Xenia said harshly as she looked at Mira who looked away.

"A year… It's been almost a year since he died…" Laxus said as they looked at the sky.

"We all miss him, but just that… that won't bring him back…" Blaiddmon muttered.

"We know that, we know that every living thing dies one day, but he died way too soon…" Lisanna said as her mind went to a grave, one of rare graves that had nothing but a name.

"_And here I just can't stop loving you… Vergil…_" Mira thought.

-Magnolia-

A black haired demon stood in front of a grave, one that particularly said: 'Vergil Leonidas X763 – X781 Hero who sacrificed his life to save humans.'

"Vergil? That brat a hero? He'd never sacrifice his life only for humans." Demon said with a grin.

"Still he won't be happy when he sees this. His family wrote him off with such ease." Demon said as he sighed, it was going to take a while until things could start going back to normal.

-Flashback, a couple of minutes before the Demon World exploded-

Vergil was on the ground, barely conscious, wounded and almost dead when a demon walked up to him.

"You sure made a mess here, didn't ya?" Voice asked and Vergil smirked.

"Here I thought that I was going to die." He choked out and demon grinned.

"So how about tactic FWAR?" Demon asked.

"Fuck World And Run? Well this time 'Fuck World' is literal… Sure thing. But, don't take me to Fairy Tail, not until I'm sure I'll survive." Vergil said and demon nodded as he lifted Vergil's body carefully.

"Sure thing." Demon said.

"Thanks a lot, Grom." Vergil said as he lost consciousness.

-Flashback ends-

-January X784-

Golden eyes opened and he looked around to see his teacher sitting at the table.

"You are finally out of danger. That's good to know. Sorry but your C-Antibody perished along with your powers, you could access it again one day though, both your powers and C-Antibody." Grom said and Vergil grinned a bit.

"Should we start your recovery?" Grom asked and Vergil smirked.

"You can bet your ass we should." White haired demon said, no matter what he was going to go back home, back to his beloved Fairy tail, to his sister and to his Mira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Sue me but I needed to do a double chapter for today and I needed to end this part of the story now. I honestly can't wait to get to the canon, however we'll have a short break. More precisely next three days without a new chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-This was supposed to be three chapters long arc.<strong>_

_**-Lisanna was originally saved by Blaiddmon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now a couple of questions… I wanted to ask these for a while now and I'll ask you again once the story is completely finished.<strong>_

_**1. Favorite OC?**_

_**2. Favorite Arc so far?**_

_**3. Favorite villain?**_

_**4. Favorite battle?**_

_**5. Favorite relationship? (It can be OC with canon character, OC with an OC or two canon characters. you can give me more than one answer and it isn't strictly romantic relationship. Friendship, sibling relationship, enemy relationship...)**_

_**6. So far did I make a good decision when I decided to rewrite the Dark Slayer story? (This one is more for those who read both stories)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Macao Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Fairy Tail<strong>_


	43. Fairy Tail

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thank you for reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapters.<strong>_

_**ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for review, I'm glad you think that.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 14 - Macao Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 43 – Fairy Tail<strong>_

* * *

><p>Country of Fiore, a neutral country of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as wizards. The wizards belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There is a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city lies a certain guild. A guild from which various legends were once born… Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future… And its name is: Fairy Tail!<p>

* * *

><p>-July 2nd X784 Hargeon Town-<p>

On a train station in the Hargeon Town pink haired boy struggled to get off the train, in fact he was currently lying on the train floor.

"Um sir…" Man called out to pink haired boy also known as Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu. Wake up we're here. Hargeon. Get up! Get up!" Happy, his blue cat tried to wake him up.

"Is he okay?" A man asked.

"Aye. He always gets like this." Happy answered cheerfully.

"Come on Natsu. If Vergil saw you he would be disappointed." Blaiddmon said as he looked at the **Fire Dragon Slayer**. This seemed to work as Natsu, albeit with some visible effort got up and stumbled out of the train.

"I'm revived!" Natsu shouted as he stepped onto the solid ground.

"Seriously you should work on that motion sickness…" Blaiddmon said and trio finally noticed that the man behind them seemed frightened.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Blaiddmon asked.

"No! Nothing!" Man said fearfully and this enraged Natsu.

"Oi bastard! Blaiddmon is our friend! He might be a demon but you have no reason to be scared of him!" Natsu shouted as he reached out for a man only to be pulled by Blaiddmon who was now in his **Demon Release** form.

"Let it go Natsu. It's not worth it. It doesn't matter to them... Vergil died for them, yet they barely changed their opinion, at least they stopped throwing things at me, I'm fine with them being scared. For them demons will always be monsters..." Blaiddmon muttered as he dragged Natsu outside of the train station.

"We know… But still, you are our friend. They shouldn't treat you like that…" Happy said as Blaiddmon returned to his usual form.

"I have Fairy Tail, that's all I need. That's all that Vergil needed. Anyway let's go find that 'Salamander'." Blaiddmon said as they began walking through the town.

-Somewhere else-

Certain white haired male walked around the town in search of anything he could do, he wore large hooded black cloak and sunglasses to cover his eyes, but scar over his right eye and few bangs of his white hair could be seen. It has been one week since he arrived to the Hargeon and he thought about paying one small visit to the magic shop in the town before getting on the train that would take him to Magnolia.

"Come on, how much is it, really, you wonderful old man..." He heard and now he had an amused look on his face as he entered the store, he quickly noticed that the thing the girl wanted was one of the Celestial Spirit Keys, not that he had any idea which one it was…

"A lady should never use her looks for things like that." He stated as he faced an old man and beautiful blonde.

"What can I do for you good sir?" Old man asked.

"How much does that key cost?" He asked earning a surprised look from the blonde.

"20,000 jewels." Old man replied and cloaked man nodded.

"I see. Well here you go." Cloaked man said as he placed jewels on the counter.

"Thank you very much." Old man said, but before he could take the key and hand it to him, the cloaked man turned to leave.

"There you go, lady. Consider joining my guild. You'd fit in just fine." He said as he left the store and blonde girl followed him.

"Wait. Mister! I can't accept this." She said as she caught up with him and handed him the key.

"Then treat me to a lunch." Man said and she eyed him.

"If you are asking me for a date…" She began but man quickly cut her off.

"Sorry, I'm already in love. There's a girl, well a woman now, in the guild I mentioned earlier that stole my heart many years ago. I just don't like it when a girl uses her beauty to get what she wants." He replied and blonde girl nodded before she smiled.

"I already have a guild I want to join, but what's the name of your guild? I am Lucy by the way." She introduced herself.

"Well Lucy, I have no right to interfere if you already decided on your future guild. My name is Vergil." Vergil said and she nodded.

"Let's go. I still have to treat you." She said as they began walking toward the restaurant when they heard lots of girls going crazy over someone named 'Salamander'.

"Natsu, huh? I never thought he'd get this famous." Vergil said and Lucy looked at him.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are quite good friends but now that I take a better look at his magic I see that it's only an imposter. Well he dared to pick a wrong name, so he made an enemy out of me." Vergil said as he jump down on the ground.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran down, but before she could even get to him he was already in the middle of a crown facing so called 'Salamander'.

"So you are the man who dared to take a name of my friend upon yourself." Vergil muttered as he stared at the dark blue haired tall man, not that Vergil himself wasn't tall, in fact he was taller than the man in front of him, seeing as he was 191 cm tall.

"Who would you be?" Man asked.

"The better question here is why the hell are you doing this. Bora of Prominence?" Vergil asked as he took a step forward.

"Don't call me by that name!" Bora snapped at Vergil who just smirked.

"Why shouldn't I? Not that it matters." Vergil said as he dashed toward Bora who didn't even have enough time to defend himself as he got struck by Vergil's **Lightning Fist**.

"Lightning?" Lucy asked herself in awe as she looked at Vergil's lightning powered up right fist, although she did notice that he had black glove on his hand.

Punch sent Bora flying further down the street where coincidentally Natsu, Happy and Blaiddmon currently were.

Bora coughed up some blood as Natsu tried to help him.

"Hey. Who are you? What happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Fairy Tail wizard, Salamander, some thug did this to me." Bora tried to lie once again but he didn't know that Natsu was in fact both Salamander and Fairy Tail's wizard, angered by Bora's lie Natsu punched him with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"Listen to me, I don't care if you are a bad person or a good one. I won't let anyone get away with pretending to be Fairy Tail's wizard!" Natsu threatened and Bora tried to defend with **Hell Prominence**, which was consumed by Natsu and Bora finally realized that he was dealing with real Salamander, to prove his thought Natsu took off his coat to reveal red Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder.

"Wait Natsu. His first wound was inflicted by a **Lightning Mage**. There's no doubt about that." Blaiddmon said as he stepped in.

"Can you describe your attacker?" Blaiddmon asked.

"He wore a cloak..." Bora muttered and Blaiddmon was disappointed as he sent Bora flying with **Earth Claw**.

"That was refreshing." Blaiddmon muttered earning a laughs from Natsu and Happy.

"He has white hair, lightning shaped scar and golden eyes." Voice said and all three of them turned to look at Vergil who took his cloak and sunglasses of revealing his white hair, lightning shaped scar and golden eyes just as he said, he was wearing black leather jacket with pitch black sleeveless shirt and black pants, boots and gloves, and Lucy who was standing next to him.

Blaiddmon was shocked and slowly moved toward Vergil while Natsu and Happy stood there frozen in shock.

"Vergil!" Blaiddmon shouted with joy before jumping onto said demon, Blaiddmon even started crying and Vergil patted his head.

"Come on now, demons never cry." Vergil said and Blaiddmon slowly stopped his tears and simply held onto his best friend.

"Why couldn't I sense you?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil sighed.

"I'll explain everything once we get back to the guild." Vergil said

"Vergil!" They both shouted as they ran toward him as fast as they could and boy Natsu sure was fast.

"Natsu… Happy… It's good to see you again." Vergil said, but to his utmost misfortune duo launched themselves at him bombarding him in a hug and causing him to fall down.

"You… You are really alive!" Natsu cheered and Lucy's eyes widened.

"You are Fairy Tail's Black Thunder? Vergil Leonidas? But you died!" She said as she looked at demon in question, there right in front of her was demon who was believed to be dead for more than three years.

"If you ask me I think I am alive, although those rumors were kind of true." Vergil said.

"Vergil! We missed you so much!" Happy shouted as he cringed to demon's face while Natsu almost started crying, to hell with that now he was crying while Blaiddmon just stood there rather amused.

"Calm down Natsu, Happy, I'll explain everything but now we have a lunch. Ain't that right Lucy?" Vergil asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said and few minutes later the group of five sat at one of the tables in the nearby restaurant with Blaiddmon eating a beef, Happy munching on a fish while both of them sat on the table, Lucy sitting on one of the sides looking at Vergil who ate his meat rather calmly and Natsu who just stuffed everything he could take, that is until Vergil smacked his head.

"Slow down. No one is going to steal your food, more importantly have some manners here." Vergil scolded him and Lucy chuckled a bit causing the **Dragon Slayer** and **Lightning Mage** to look at her a bit surprised.

"What's so funny Lucy?" Natsu asked in curious tone.

"You two. You look like two brothers, you know with older one scolding the younger one." Lucy commented and Blaiddmon began laughing along with Happy.

"Now that you mention it they could be long lost brothers! They are both reckless, they both care about our guild and list goes on and on." Blaiddmon said.

"Well, Natsu's **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** does have a few similarities with my **Lightning Magic**." Vergil added.

"So, what is **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Lucy asked.

"**Dragon Slayer Magic **is magic used by **Dragon Slayers**." Natsu deadpanned earning an amused look from the group.

"Really Natsu? Who told you that? Anyway, **Dragon Slayers** are mages who were trained by real dragons, their bodies can take on properties of the element they use. Natsu here is **Fire Dragon Slayer,** Natsu was taught by Igneel, a fire dragon who disappeared on 7th July X777. Natsu wants to meet Igneel again, that's his goal." Vergil explained and Lucy was surprised.

"Dragons exist?" She asked in utter surprise.

"Yeah." Happy said and Lucy nodded as she tried to accept what she had just heard.

"So you are Fairy Tail mages?" She asked and all four of them nodded as Happy lifted his bag to show his Fairy Tail mark along with Vergil who revealed black Fairy tail mark on his right forearm, on the other hand Natsu and Blaiddmon's marks were already visible to begin with.

"So is Fairy Tail the guild that you want to join?" Vergil asked surprising everyone but Lucy.

"Yes, it's my dream to join your guild." She said and Vergil smiled.

"Then come with us." Natsu simply said and other Fairy Tail mages nodded.

"Really?" She asked and Vergil nodded.

"Sure. I don't see why not." He said and Lucy smiled at them.

-Tomorrow-

-Fairy Tail guild-

Mood in the guild was descent, Xenia sat at the bar where a couple of barmaids worked to make drinks and food for mages.

"Gramps when do you think Laxus and Thunder God Tribe will be back?" Xenia suddenly asked as she touched her belly which was surprisingly a bit bigger than before.

"Soon Xenia. Although Mira and her siblings should return before him, same goes for Erza, but he'll be back soon. You miss him?" Makarov asked as he looked at his future daughter in law who just grinned.

"Well yeah, I guess our little boy also wants to see his father soon." Xenia said as she patted her belly.

"I still don't know how you are so sure it's a boy my dear." Makarov admitted.

"Call it motherly instinct." Xenia simply stated. When she found out that she was pregnant she was shocked, she wasn't sure if she would be a good mother but she was 23 years old, she should be capable of taking care of a kid and Laxus was with her so it would be fine.

"To bad Vergil can't see this… He is going to get a nephew in about six months." Xenia thought, Vergil might have died three and a half years ago, but his death still lingered around the guild… Strauss siblings went on jobs from time to time but Mira actually moved into Vergil's house, everyone had different ways of moving on, yet she remained there, in that place that she so desperately guarded reminders of Vergil's existence. She never fully moved on… She changed, she still wore her gothic outfit but there was no fire in her eyes, sure there was still a small spark in her eyes but it was pretty much gone. Personality wise she became far calmer, far more peaceful. She didn't bully a single person in the guild ever since Vergil died…

It was clear, Mira was the one that took things the hardest way.

Xenia's thoughts wandered off from Mira to Laxus who was supposed to return soon with his teammates, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, those three followed Laxus on most of his jobs and were strong in their own ways, although a bit eccentric and Xenia don't really like Freed's fanboying over Laxus.

"Master! Send someone to find dad! He went on a job and was supposed to get back a couple of days ago!" Young boy, Romeo Conbalt, son of Macao demanded from Makarov who sighed.

"Your father is a mage. He can take care of himself. Go drink a juice or something!" Makarov scolded the boy however it was clear that it wasn't easy fro him to do this.

"You are the worst!" Romeo yelled as he punched or rather was allowed to punch Makarov.

"Gramps…" Xenia muttered and Makarov just sighed.

"I know… If Macao doesn't come back by tomorrow I'll send someone to get him back." Makarov resolved.

"Won't that hurt his pride?" Wakaba asked but Makarov sighed yet again.

"We already lost Vergil, I don't want to see more tears on my children's faces…" Makarov admitted.

-With Vergil and others-

Five mages were passing close to Mt. Hakobe when Vergil suddenly stopped.

"What is it Vergil?" Natsu asked and Lucy and Happy looked at the white haired mage.

"It looks like Macao has been a victim of a **Take Over** performed by Vulcan, my **Energy Sense** is not as strong as before but I can feel disturbance in his magic." Vergil explained.

"Vergil-san should we save him?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I told you already stop adding –san to my name, I'm neither old nor I like being called like that." Vergil said softly and Lucy nodded, she slowly realized that Vergil wasn't as cold as she once believed, sure she knew that he was strong but she believed that demons would be somehow different.

"Alright, Vergil." She said and Vergil smiled as five mages climbed their way through the mountain and during their climbing, Lucy summoned Horologium to keep herself from cold. Soon enough they encountered Mountain Vulcan.

"That's him, that Vulcan used **Take Over** on Macao." Vergil said.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked as she wondered what kind of abilities was Vergil using.

"It's **Energy Sense**, it's one of basic techniques used by demons and humans who were at some point thought how to use it, Natsu can also use it but not as good as Vergil who can trace even smallest amounts of energy and decide to who it belongs if he is familiar with that person." Blaiddmon explained.

"Now that you mention it... Why couldn't I sense you before, with your amount of power anyone could sense you, unless you were hiding?" Natsu wondered and Vergil sighed.

"Natsu, first off all Blaiddmon already asked me that, but to be completely frank I lost my powers, right now my magic is barely enough for me to use two **Lightning Breaths** to put it simply I'm pretty much powerless." Vergil said and Natsu was completely taken by surprise along with Blaiddmon, Happy and Lucy.

"How?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Let's talk about that later, once we return to our guild, now we have to save Macao." Vergil said as he prepared to attack Vulcan and Natsu joined him along with Lucy's Taurus.

"A human woman." Vulcan spoke up and ran toward Lucy in attempt to take her with him however he was pushed back by Vergil and Taurus who were followed by Natsu who kicked it with **Fire Dragon's Talons**.

"Lucy-san your body is as good as always!" Taurus commented with somehow perverted voice.

"Great, even Celestial Spirits have perverts, I should have known it." Vergil commented before returning his full attention toward Vulcan who just pushed Natsu away and sent said mage flying toward Taurus, however Vergil **Flash Stepped** in front of Taurus and stopped Natsu's flight with his right hand.

"I think it's time to end this. Don't you agree Natsu, Blaiddmon?" Vergil asked and Natsu smirked as Blaiddmon transformed into his **Demon Release**.

"I'm all fired up now! Let's end this!" Natsu announced and two demons and a **Dragon Slayer** dashed toward surprised Vulcan and punched it with combination of **Earth Claw**, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** and **Lightning Fist**. Vulcan fell down and soon its body faded to reveal bruised Macao.

"Amazing... They did it..." Lucy muttered.

"Of course we did. Everyone in our guild is our family, and I mean everyone, Gramps and Mira, even those annoying jerks, Fairy Tail wizards always protect their friends and that's why we decided to save Macao." Natsu said and Vergil smiled at the thought of Mira.

"I honestly couldn't agree more." He admitted.

"Will Macao be fine?" Happy asked and Vergil nodded.

"He should be fine, he is just exhausted, really exhausted." Vergil told him, it was really good to be back…

-About an hour later-

Macao finally woke up only to see unfamiliar blonde girl, Natsu, Happy, Blaiddmon and Vergil, wait Vergil! He quickly pushed himself into sitting position and looked at white haired mage who he believed was dead.

"You are alive? How? How did that happen? What happened to you back then?" Macao asked multiply questions.

"I'm sorry for worrying all of you, just lots of things happened and in the same time they didn't, it's kind of hard to explain like this." Vergil said and Macao who had finally overcame his shock took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I took down 19 of them but 20th took me by surprise." Macao apologized.

"You shouldn't apologize, you did a great job." Vergil said and Macao smirked.

"It's good to have you back Vergil." Macao said and others couldn't agree more.

-Tomorrow-

-Streets of Magnolia town-

Macao accompanied by Vergil, Blaiddmon, Natsu, Lucy and Happy finally returned to his son who had became sick worried, but once he saw his father young Romeo jumped into his arms and hugged him, however due to his son's sudden action Macao fell down on the ground and after heartwarming father-son reunion five mages were on their way toward their guild when Romeo called out.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Blaiddmon! Thank you! Thank you to you two as well!" Romeo thanked four mages.

"Romeo those are new recruit Lucy and that one was Vergil, the one that I always talked about, he is alive and had returned back to us." Macao explained and Romeo decided to add few words.

"Lucy-nee, Vergil-nii! Thank you!" He added and although everyone answered him Lucy was surprised to see that Vergil didn't seem bothered by the fact that a human child just referred to him as an older brother in fact he had big smile on his face and was happy about that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. I thought that I would need to postpone this chapter for three days due to personal business, but it was postponed for later, so yeah, here is a new chapter after all…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Reunited<strong>_


	44. Reunited

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ShadowSolaris29 – Thanks for review, yeah, finding that out could freak him out.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I'm, glad you liked it. Well Mira will be a mix of canon Mira and past Mira, she won't be a model though.**_

_**Trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review and no problem, things happen, I'm glad to see you back.**_

_**Direwolf Slayer – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**The Baz – Now this one annoyed me, a lot. This isn't Devil May Cry – Fairy Tail crossover. I took lesser demons and boss characters for a couple of villains but in actual characters they only share a name. So you'll be the only person that I'll politely ask to step down and so not leave these kinds of reviews. You can't miss a character that never existed. Dante is not in this story and neither is Vergil, that's probably one of my favorite names. I have a right to name my characters however I want to.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for reviewing, I'll try to do that.**_

_**Childofthefandom – Thank you for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked the story and thanks for nice wished, although I doubt that it will happen so quickly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 44 – Reunited<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Fairy Tail-<p>

Elfman and Lisanna entered the guild hall and saw Makarov and Xenia sitting at the bar along with Cana who was drinking, again. Gray who was missing most of his clothing and Levy who was reading a book while sitting with her teammates, Jet and Droy.

"Hey you two! Where is Mira?" Xenia questioned as she noticed them.

"Mira-nee went directly to her house. She said something about being tired, I just think she missed the house, you know… It was Vergil-nii's house and one of only physical reminders of him…" Lisanna said and Xenia nodded solemnly, honestly former demon wanted to do something that would help Mira get over her little brother, but she failed to think about anything that could actually help…

"Lisanna… Elfman… I think it's clear to anyone who knew those two… Mira will never fall in love with someone in a way she fell for Vergil… She honestly loved him way too much…" Xenia said and she knew that her brother loved Mira just as much…

Lisanna however just nodded solemnly.

-Outside, a couple of minutes later-

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Blaiddmon and formerly believed to be dead, Vergil stood in front of the guild.

"I sure missed this place, a lot…" Vergil said as he smiled at the building, he couldn't wait to get in and see everyone again. But there was a first priority of getting Lucy to be part of the guild…

"I'll wait for you a couple of minutes… Make Lucy an official member." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded as Natsu kicked the doors open.

"We've got a new recruit!" Blaiddmon cheered as he explained Natsu's, well part of Natsu's excitement.

"Really?" Lisanna asked as she looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Hi. You must be the new recruit. I'm Lisanna." She said as she smiled at Lucy and introduced herself.

"Um… Hi. I'm Lucy. Thank you for having me." Lucy said nervously as she bowed her head slightly making Lisanna giggle.

"Don't be so formal Lucy! We are your new family!" Xenia said as she joined the two girls.

"Wow! So beautiful!" Lucy commented and it was true, Xenia's beauty could top almost any girl, outside of the guild Vergil smiled. His sister didn't change…

"Eh? You think so too? Who cares. Anyway lets introduce you to others before they start a fight." Xenia said as she dragged Lucy to the bar.

"This is Master Makarov, he is a pervert in his own way…" Xenia began and Makarov frowned a bit, but Xenia remained oblivious to him as she continued. "He is a great man and fatherly figure to everyone here though I'll tell you that." She finished and he smiled.

"Drunk girl who doesn't know about manners when drinking is Cana, she is a great person so don't mind that." Xenia pointed toward Cana completely ignoring an angry 'Watch it' from the introduced girl.

"Gray is a stripped, but he is a cool dud. That's Levy, I think you'll get along well." Xenia kept going as she showed different mages to Lucy.

"Finally those two are Lisanna and Elfman, they have older sister, Mira but she isn't here now." Xenia said and while Lucy nodded and bowed to them a bit Vergil couldn't help but wonder why Mira wasn't in the guild.

"So? Where do you want your guild mark?" Xenia asked and Lucy smiled widely.

"Right here, pink please!" Lucy cheerfully said as she pointed at the back of her right hand making Xenia smile.

"There you go." Xenia said as she stamped Lucy. "Now you are officially our mage!" Xenia said with a big smile on her face.

"Take a look Natsu! Now I'm Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy told him and he grinned.

"Good for you Lucy." Natsu replied and unfortunately this made Xenia do one thing that she didn't do in years…

"So the two of you huh? Nice catch Lucy, he is a bit idiotic though but that's what makes him cute." Xenia teased making Lucy blush while Natsu pouted, now he knew how Vergil felt about Xenia's teasing…

"You already chose a new target. I'm disappointed." Vergil suddenly said as he entered the guild hall smirking at completely shocked faces of everyone but the group of four that already knew about him being alive.

"He sure enjoy making an entrance, don't you think that too, Xenia?" Blaiddmon asked as he looked at Vergil's older sister.

"Vergil? Little brother?" She question and Vergil just nodded as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you Xenia." Vergil said and Xenia began crying as she embraced him. Two hugged for about half a minute before pulling away.

"Vergil-nii! You are alive!" Lisanna, Levy and Cana exclaimed in pure joy as all three of them bombarded Vergil in a hug, one that made him almost fall down.

"Slow down the three of you. I get it." Vergil said jokingly as he hugged his three surrogate sisters.

"We missed you…" Lisanna said and Vergil smiled.

"I missed you as well, all of you." He replied as others still fought back the shock.

"I can't believe this…" Makarov muttered, this much was a bit too much for him to accept just like that, his child was back, Vergil was alive…

"Vergil you are a real man!" Elfman shouted as he pumped his fist up and grinned at Vergil who smirked.

"Sure thing." Older white haired male replied.

"It's good to have you back Vergil." Gray said and finally Makarov overcame his shock and pulled Vergil into a fatherly hug.

"Let's throw a party for Lucy and for Vergil's return!" Makarov exclaimed as everyone in the guild hall cheered.

Party began and Xenia pulled Vergil to the bar.

"I have something to tell you. Well a couple of things to be frank." Xenia said as Vergil turned his attention to her.

"First of all Laxus and I are in serious relationship, we've even talked about marriage." Xenia said and Vergil nodded.

"Honestly if I had to pick a brother in law I suppose one of the only ones that I'd accept is Laxus." Vergil admitted and Xenia smiled happily.

"Also I'm pregnant." She said and Vergil nodded.

"That's fine. You are pregnant." He replied before blinking, then blinking again and again and once again.

"…Pregnant?" He asked making Xenia nod.

"You are soon going to be uncle Vergil." Xenia said and that did it for Vergil whose face changed from surprised to downright shocked before it became neutral and finally extremely happy as he hugged and Xenia and spun her around.

"It's good to see that you are happy about this." Xenia admitted as she returned the hug.

"Of course I'm happy!" Vergil told her and she kissed his cheek.

"Well you can throw another party later, now you have something to do." Xenia said and Vergil was honestly confused.

"What?" He simply asked and for the first time since he came back Xenia frowned slightly.

"The last thing that I need to tell you. It's about Mira…" She told him as they separated as Vergil became dead serious and worried, if something was up with Mira, no happiness could last for him…

"What about her?" He asked and Xenia sighed.

"You need to go to your house, she lives there now. Go and help her right away, an hour or two wouldn't have been a problem usually but out of everyone she deserves to know that you are alive as soon as possible. She has turned into emotional mess without you." Xenia said and Vergil gritted his teeth before making his way out of the guild.

"He is going to see Mira, right?" Blaiddmon asked and Xenia nodded with a small smile, she might have overdone it a bit, while Mira was emotionally far weaker than before she wasn't that messed up…

-With Vergil-

Vergil ran into the house and rushed up the stairs straight to his room where he felt Mira's magic power, it was surprisingly way weaker than before, although she could still go up against Natsu or Gray. Although he was so concentrated on rushing to his room that he failed to notice steam coming from the bathroom…

He opened the doors to his room completely oblivious to the possibility of shocking Mira but what he saw made him leave the room right away. He saw Mira who currently had only a towel around her body, with wet skin and hair, looking completely stunning.

"Sorry!" He shouted as he slammed the doors closed, he leaned against the door, blushing furiously and having troubles with breathing, his temporary escape was interrupted by doors opening and he stumbled into his room barely preventing a fall.

"V… Vergil?" Mira question as Vergil tried to say something but eventually only managed to say a simple 'Hi…' one that made Mira realize the situation they were in as she pushed him out of the room, closed the doors and quickly dressed into her usual gothic attire.

Finally she opened the doors again and was faced with Vergil who looked at her before grinning a bit uncomfortably.

"Uh… Long time no see?" He said and Mira walked up to him without saying a single word. She touched his cheek, softly and carefully caressing the skin of his face as if trying to see if he was really real.

"I am real. I can guarantee that to you." He said and she finally broke down as she hugged him and openly cried in his embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner as he kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be all right. I'm alive." He assured her as she kept crying for a awhile before slowly calming down and now simply resting in his arms.

"I can't believe this…" She softly said as she softly kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You are alive… You are actually alive…" She said and pulled away so that she could get a good view on him, yes there was no doubt about that this was her Demon Hunter, this was her Vergil.

"Come here. We can sit on your bed." Mira said as she pulled Vergil into the room and he sat on the bed.

"What happened to you?" Mira asked as she took his hand into hers and he sighed.

"After killing Mundus I lost most of my powers and fell into some sort of coma for three long years. About half a year ago I woke up once again but I could barely move so I used that time to recover as much as possible." He explained and she nodded, honestly she was just so happy that he was alive.

"I see…" She mumbled as she pushed him onto the bed.

"I missed you." She said as she leaned in and lied down on his chest.

"I know, I missed you too." He replied and Mira suddenly pecked his lips making his eyes widen.

"I love you." She said and Vergil grinned as he suddenly switched the position with her and now she was lying on the bed while he was above her.

Mira blushed a bit as she looked him in the eyes. "I love you too." He said and leaned in closer

Duo kissed and Vergil enjoyed the feeling of Mira's lips against his own. To him they were so soft and so warm… At the first their kiss was slow but as they continued Vergil softly nibbled on her lower lips as she let out a soft moan. Mira found her hands in Vergil's hair while he had his left hand on her waist and used his right one to caress her chin. All the while they softly tasted each other's lips. However Mira was slowly losing her breath so Vergil gave her a couple of soft pecks before separating earning himself a pout that made him honestly laugh.

Two white haired mages fell asleep next to each other while hugging…

* * *

><p>Macao Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Trivia:<em>**

**_-Originally Mira was in the guild when Vergil returned._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>hat's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Daybreak arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Forming A Team<strong>_


	45. Forming A Team

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow Solaris – Thanks for reviewing, things will for sure keep getting more interesting.<strong>_

_**Guest – Thanks for review. Laxus will act in a way that's similar to the way he acted after timeskip. What changed him in original was aftermath of his attempt to take over the guild, here it was Xenia's love and Vergil's friendship.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 15 – Daybreak Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 45 – Forming A Team<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a long time Vergil had finally woken up in his own bed, he wasn't surprised when he saw that the house looked almost perfectly clean, with Mira living in it, it was only reasonable for it to be clean. Speaking of Mira she was still in his arms peacefully sleeping. Just like before he woke up early in the morning, around 6 a.m. but, for once he decided to just keep resting until Mira woke up.<p>

About two hours later Mira finally opened her eyes in a lazy yet cute way and looked at Vergil.

"So that wasn't a dream?" She questioned earning a soft chuckle from Vergil who smiled at her.

"No way. I'm alive." He replied and she gave him a quick kiss before snuggling against him once again.

"Say will you join up with someone?" Mira asked.

"I'll most likely join Natsu." He told her and then smirked at her in a teasing way. "The last thing I want is to get distracted by you in the middle of a fight." He said and she smacked him on the chest jokingly.

"Is that so Devil Boy?" She asked with a playful smirk.

"Hell yes." He replied returning the smirk.

"We should get up and go to the guild." Mira finally said as she stood up and Vergil nodded.

-Half an hour later-

New couple finally walked into the guild holding hands and smiling.

They noticed right away that there weren't many mages around Natsu and Happy were there, along with Blaiddmon, Makarov, Cana and Levy, but that was about it.

"Good morning Vergil-nii, Mira." Levy greeted them.

"Vergil-nii! Let's have a bear!" Cana, who was already a bit drunk told him and Vergil gave her an amused smile.

"Day barely started and you are already drunk. You'll have to control yourself a bit, Cana." Vergil said and Blaiddmon who jumped up and landed on Vergil's shoulder sighed.

"It's useless Vergil, she won't stop drinking no matter how much we tell her to stop." Blaiddmon whispered.

"Fine, fine, I won't drink so much from now on." Cana said surprising everyone except for Vergil.

"Are you serious?" Blaiddmon asked and she nodded with a grin.

"Well, Vergil-nii is my older brother, I have to listen to him." Cana said and Vergil smiled at her.

"So have I missed anything?" Vergil asked as he sat down next to Cana and Mira sat on his left side while Levy joined Cana.

"Not much, are you two finally a couple?" Levy asked as an answer Mira pulled Vergil into yet another kiss that made Cana whistle.

"About time!" Blaiddmon cheered.

"You sure want to make up for the time you lost, don't ya Mira?" Cana teased making white haired female smirk while Vergil wrapped his left arm around her.

"Have anything against it, Cana?" Mira asked in a sweet yet threatening way.

"I'm starting to wonder which one of them is a demon here… Mira or Vergil-nii…" Levy asked in a uncomfortable way, Mira was making everyone see it clearly. Vergil was and will be hers and any intimacy that some may show towards him will receive brutal punishment, even if it was one of his little sisters, although they knew that it would only be temporarily. Once she gets over the fact that he isn't going to disappear again she should return their ig brother to them… At least they hoped for that.

"I'm going for Mira… Vergil is real one but Mira is far more dangerous to us…" Cana replied as she sweated a bit.

"You know we can hear you." Vergil stated and Mira began laughing.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to anyone. But…" She began and closed the distance between Vergil and her as she whispered to him.

"You are mine…" She whispered and he grinned.

"Same goes for you, you are mine." He told her before smirking.

"Good to see that we are on the same page." She said as she sounded rather pleased, however Vergil smirked.

"By the way Mira, one more thing." He said and she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked but then yelped as he grabbed her and sat her on his lap.

"I'm the male in this relationship." He said as Mira blushed when she felt her back against his chest, his arms around her waist and his chin in her shoulder.

"And here we thought that Xenia and Laxus were bad…" Makarov muttered as watched the two of his children.

"They lllllllllllllllllllllllllike each other!" Happy announced making Vergil grin.

"You can bet on that." White haired Demon Hunter replied, the mood however broken by Natsu who suddenly felt an urge to go on a job.

"Happy! Let's go and find a job! We'll get Lucy to go with us." Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as duo began walking to the request board Natsu suddenly stopped.

"Hey Vergil, do you want to come with us? You know Lucy, Happy, Blaiddmon and the two of us could form a team. We could do jobs together again." Natsu said with a grin and Vergil smirked.

"Sure thing, I was thinking about joining a team anyway." Vergil said and everyone present, other than Mira that is, looked at him with shocked expression, even Blaiddmon was shocked at first.

"Are you saying that you want to work with someone on simple missions and all that?" Makarov asked and Vergil simply nodded.

"I guess that now that you don't have to worry about Mundus you will have more free time, so being in team with someone is actually understandable, even for you." Mira explained with warm smile, which was returned by Vergil.

"So you'll really join us?" Natsu asked and Vergil nodded once again.

"Why not? We used to do lots of jobs together earlier." Vergil said and Natsu grinned.

"Let's do this one!" Natsu said as he pointed to a request that required them to steal some book and destroy it, the prize was 200,000 jewels. But, it did say that the person that they were supposed to steal the book from was a pervert who was hiring blond maid.

"Natsu… we aren't going to use Lucy's beauty for this. Got that, but we will do the job, it does sound interesting." Vergil commented and Natsu grinned.

"All right, let's go." Natsu said.

"You two get Lucy, Blaiddmon and I will find some transportation." Vergil said and Natsu's excitement decreased drastically.

"You don't have to… We can walk." Natsu said in almost begging tone.

"Forget it Natsu, it'll be faster." Blaiddmon simply said as Natsu fell down in defeat.

-With Lucy-

Lucy just left her shower and went to her room to find Natsu and Happy sitting inside of it.

"What are you two doing here?!" She yelled as she kicked them into the wall.

"We heard that you rented an apartment so we came to say hi." Natsu said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"So you just barge in? No matter how close friends we are don't you understand the concept of common courtesy?" She asked angrily.

"You just committed breaking and entering! That's a crime you know!" She scolded them.

"That hurts man." Natsu told her.

"I'm the one suffering here…" Lucy muttered.

"Nice room." Happy complimented as he sharpened his claws on the wall.

"Don't sharpen your claws you cat creature!" Lucy panicked.

"Oh, what's this?" Natsu asked as he picked up a bunch of papers only to earn another kick from Lucy.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled as she protectively held onto papers.

"Now I'm even more curious about it." Natsu admitted.

"Hands off!" She warned him.

"Haven't you had enough? Go home already?" She cried out.

"No way I came here to hang out." Natsu told her.

"I can't believe this guy…" Lucy muttered as she comically cried.

About a couple of minutes later Lucy was all dressed up and sat with Natsu and Happy at the table.

"I just moved in so I don't have anything to entertain you. Drink your tea and just go home." She said as she held her chin on her right arm.

"So cold hearted." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Cold hearted you say?" Lucy asked as he sweatdropped.

"Oh right! Lucy show me those key guys you have!" Natsu asked.

"They are not 'key guys'. They are Celestial Spirits." Lucy informed him.

"How many Celestial Spirits do you have contract with, Lucy?" Happy asked and Lucy smiled.

"Six. 3 silver and 3 golden keys." She said as she held out six keys. "The silver ones are sold in stores, 'The Clock' Horologium, 'The Southern Cross' Crux, 'The Harp' Lyra. Then the golden ones are super rare keys that open 12 Zodiac gates. 'The Golden Bull' Taurus, 'Thje Water Bearer' Aquarius and 'The Giant Grab' Cancer!" She finished introducing the kiys she was currently having.

"Crab?! Happy and Natsu questioned as they drooled at the thought of crabs.

"Delicious." Natsu commented.

"There they go again zoning in at the weirdest part." Lucy stated.

"Now that I think about it I still haven't made contract with Spirit I bought at Hargeon." She said and smiled.

"You can see how the contract is made!" She said happily.

"I wonder if it's painful?" Natsu wondered.

"Maybe you need to do a blood contract." Happy suggested as the duo whispered to eah other, albeit not quietly enough for Lucy not to hear them.

"It must be painful, for your butt." Natsu realized.

"Why are you talking about my butt? And I can hear you…" Lucy muttered.

"Anyway." She said as she took out her newest key. "I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits. Now! O Spirit answer my call and pass through the gate!" She chanted as light engulfed her.

"**Gate Of The Canis Minor! I Open Thee! Nikora!**" She exclaimed as white shaking spirit that sort of looked like a dog standing on its two feet with a carrot like nose appeared.

"There is always next time." Natsu and Happy stated believing that Lucy failed.

"I didn't fail! This is Nikora its popular as pet since it doesn't use up a lot of magic!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Puu puun." Nikora said.

"Natsu I think this is the case of human's pride." Happy once again 'whispered' to Natsu.

"Luigi sure is scary." Natsu whispered back.

"It's Lucy! And I can hear you." She muttered once again.

"Let's get to the contract. How's Monday?" She asked and Nikora shook his head.

"No? Then Tuesday?" She asked again, this time earning a nod from the small Spirit.

"Kind of basics…" Natsu muttered as he drank his tea while Happy munched on his fish.

"Aye." Blue talking cat agreed.

"There! Contract signed!" Lucy cheered.

"It looks simple." Natsu commented.

"It might look simple but it's crucial. Celestial Spirits work by contracts. As such promises are most important to **Celestial Spirit Mages**, so I'll never break one." Lucy sad and Natsu grinned a bit.

"Oh yeah! I need to name it." Lucy remembered.

"Wasn't its name Nikora?" Happy asked.

"That's the name of variety. I know! Come here Plue!" Lucy called out to him and Plue went to her.

"Plue?" Natsu and Happy questioned.

"Isn't 'Plue' lesser dog. He doesn't bark." Happy stated.

"Well you are a cat and you don't 'meow' either." Lucy said.

"Puu puun." Plue seemed to agree.

"Oh yeah. We also came here to invite you to join us. We can form a team." Natsu suggested.

"A team?" Lucy questioned in confusion.

"Everyone in the guild is allies but those who get along really well form a team. Jobs that are difficult for only one person are much easier for a team." Happy explained.

"I see. That's awesome!" Lucy said and grinned at Natsu.

"Vergil and Blaiddmon are also with us so we already have a great team!" Natsu told her and this seemed to assure her even more as they high fived.

"By the way I already picked us a job." Natsu said and gave her a request paper.

"You sure don't waste time. 200,000 jewels for stealing the book from this Duke Everlue dude in Shirotsume town? That sounds easy. Caution: He is a pervert who is currently hiring blond maids…" She read out loud and when she read the last part she paled.

"Lucy is a blonde so she can infiltrate the mansion as one of the maids." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"You tricked me!" She shouted at them.

"I heard these **Celestial Spirit Mages** don't break their promises. Impressive." Natsu commented reminding Lucy of what she said before.

-In Fairy Tail-

Xenia looked at the request board and noticed that a request with 200,000 jewels as reward, the one that Natsu took was gone.

"So someone finally picked that thing up." She commented.

"Yeah, and it's no one else but Vergil and Natsu." Mira suddenly said and Xenia looked at her.

"Is that so? Well I feel bad for that Everlue bastard." She said and Makarov chuckled.

"Anyway the reward went up. It's now 2,000,000 jewels." Makarov informed them earning a shocked look from everyone present.

"2,000,000 jewels? Just for a book?" Levy questioned.

"It seems that way." Makarov confirmed it.

"Vergil-nii will be fine though. And he'll keep others safe as well." Lisanna said completely confident in her surrogate brother's abilities.

"Speaking of Vergil." Xenia began and turned her attention to Mira.

"Are you two finally together?" She asked and Mira nodded as small blush adored her face and Xenia patted her back.

"Now those are the best news I heard ever since I found out that Vergil is alive!" Xenia cheered happily.

"Xenia… That was yesterday…" Cana told her but Xenia just grinned.

"Who cares. Life sure is good lately." She said cheerfully.

"I guess you are right." Mira said with a smile.

"Vergil-nii is with them he won't be defeated easily." Lisanna said completely sure that her surrogate older brother would keep others safe.

-Some time later-

Newly formed Team Natsu consisting of Natsu, Vergil, Lucy, Blaiddmon and Happy was currently riding a carriage with Natsu feeling sick.

"Are you feeling well, master?" Lucy teased with kind of an evil grin on her face.

"It's a maid from hell…" Natsu muttered.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be master here!" Happy complained.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy complained and two demons looked at the trio.

"Natsu, I told you, Lucy ain't going to be a maid." Vergil said and Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. We were just kidding." Natsu bluntly confessed and this of course enraged Lucy.

"What kind of joke is that?!" She shouted at them.

"Well actually if you were going along with it, maybe you do want to do that." Vergil said with devilish smirk on his face.

"Vergil! That's not it! It's my first job, of course I was going to give my everything and we are going up against perverted old man. I am confident in my sex appeal." Lucy said.

"I'm a cat so I can't tell." Happy said as he munched on his fish.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Not as pretty as Mira…" Blaiddmon commented in a teasing manner.

"Not you too!" Lucy complained.

"Stop teasing her you two. While I would choose Mira over you anytime, I do have to admit that you are beautiful." Vergil simply stated, causing Lucy to blush a bit.

"Thanks Vergil." She said.

"No problem, its man's duty to point out when a girl looks good." Vergil said with a grin.

-Some time later in the town-

"I'm never riding a carriage again." Natsu said as he walked through the town.

"Shut up Natsu. You say that every time…" Vergil said.

"Anyway, let's eat something…" Natsu said.

"Why don't you eat your own fire?" Lucy asked.

"You are cold. Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?" Natsu asked.

"Of course I wouldn't! So are you saying you can't eat your own fire? That kind of sucks…" Lucy said.

"It's not that bad, let's go and get some food before we head to our customer." Blaiddmon said and others nodded.

As the group ate their meal in one of the restaurants Lucy looked at Vergil. "By the way Vergil, are you and Natsu used to doing jobs together?" She asked and Vergil nodded.

"Actually yes. We often did jobs together back in the days." Vergil admitted making Natsu grin.

"He was awesome back then!" Natsu exclaimed as he kept grinning at Vergil.

"I suppose I was. You on the other hand wouldn't shut up about Igneel whenever you were allowed to talk about him." Vergil teased. Natsu pouted as he swallowed another bite of his meal.

"That's mean." Natsu complained and Vergil smirked.

-An hour later, at Kaby's home-

Team Natsu sat in front of their customer while his wife stood behind him.

"I'm glad you could come. I am Kaby Melon." Kaby introduced himself.

"Melon?" Happy asked.

"You've got a tasty name!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"I'll have to agree on that." Vergil said with a smirk and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Don't be rude!" Lucy scolded all four of them thus making Kaby chuckle.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time. Anyway, I want you to infiltrate in Everlue's mansion and destroy a book named 'Daybreak'." Kaby said and Vergil looked at him suspiciously.

"That sounds easy enough." Blaiddmon commented.

"But why 200,000 jewels for one book?" Lucy asked.

"Who cares about that, a job is a job." Natsu said.

"You didn't hear? The reward is now 2,000,000 jewels." Kaby said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Wait a second! 2,000,000 jewels just for one book?! That's too much. What's the deal here?" Vergil asked in all seriousness.

"That book must be destroyed." Kaby said and Blaiddmon frowned.

"Fine, we'll do it! Let's go!" Natsu shouted as he dragged Lucy and Vergil outside while Blaiddmon and Happy relented and followed them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Dear Kaby<strong>_


	46. Dear Kaby

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for reviewing.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for reviews, I'm glad you liked the chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 46 – Dear Kaby<strong>_

* * *

><p>-In front of Everlue mansion-<p>

"So how are we going to do this?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just go through the front doors." Vergil said and Natsu grinned.

"Are you two crazy?!" Lucy shouted.

"Forget it Lucy... It's useless with those two..." Blaiddmon and Happy muttered.

"Let's go! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted as fire engulfed his body.

"Calm down Natsu, we have a little company here." Vergil said as four ugly maids jumped out of nowhere.

"That won't be enough!" Natsu shouted as he easily took down maids with **Fire Dragon's Talons**, with four maids being easily defeated Natsu and his team entered the mansion, though the front doors.

After about half an hour of searching through various locations of the mansion team had finally found the library, a rather huge one.

"Who would have thought that that old pervert would actually have this many books." Lucy admired the books.

"Let's just find that book." Blaiddmon said.

"I found a pervy book!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the book he was holding.

"A book about fish!" Happy followed his example.

"Search for it more seriously!" Blaiddmon scolded them.

"Look, Happy! I found a golden book!" Natsu bragged and Vergil scowled slightly before he noticed 'Daybreak' being written on it.

"Natsu you found it!" Vergil exclaimed as he jumped down and Lucy joined them.

"2,000,000 jewels here we come!" Natsu exclaimed as he held the book up high in the air.

"Wait a second! That book has been written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Kemu who?" Natsu asked.

"A writer, it doesn't really matter now. I take it you are his fan, aren't you Lucy?" Vergil asked.

"I am. Can we just take the book and say that we destroyed it?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy! This is our job! And I hate lying!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Older middle sized man asked as he appeared from the floor.

"Everlue? Just let us go. You don't want to mess with us." Blaiddmon said and Everlue began laughing.

"Let's see if you can say that after this! Vanish Brothers!" Everlue called out for brothers who quickly joined him, ready to take on mages in front of them.

"Natsu, there's something wrong about that book. Take those two down, we will take care of Everlue and the book." Vergil muttered as Natsu nodded and they all left.

"I won't let you escape!" Everlue shouted as he began chasing them.

"Your friends left you on your own. Don't worry, we will end this quickly." Larger of the brothers said.

"I'm all fired up. Come at me!" Natsu challenged as two brothers attacked him, albeit Natsu was capable of dodging their attacks until he finally fired **Fire Dragon's Roar** at them, however they were capable of reflecting it back at Natsu who ate it and grinned as he took them down with **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**.

-With the rest of the team-

Remaining of the Team Natsu faced Everlue who caught up with them…

"So a cat, a dog, a weakling and an ugly blond. Do you really think you can stand up to someone like me?" Everlue asked and Vergil sighed.

"He is either blind, or crazy…" Vergil muttered.

"Seriously doesn't he recognize you?" Blaiddmon asked.

"I guess he doesn't. I'm not that worried though, a brain dead bastards don't have to remember me. It makes my job easier…" Vergil coldly said and Everlue seemed to rage at that.

"Who are you calling 'Brain dead' you white haired freaking demon?!" Everlue shouted but then the realization hit him as he finally took in Vergil's appearance.

"B-B-Black Thunder!" He stuttered in utter fear as he screamed and tried to back away, however Vergil who was currently smirking Flash Stepped and grabbed Everlue's head.

"You and us. We have a couple of things to talk about." Vergil said with a smirk as he lifted the smaller man.

"He is scary…" Lucy, Happy and even Blaiddmon muttered.

"W-What do you want?" Everlue asked and Vergil tossed him to the ground.

"First of all don't try to escape, one wrong move and I'll beat you up. Now speak up. Everything about that book." Vergil ordered and Everlue nodded in fear.

"Thirty four years ago Kemu Zaleon refused to write a book with me as the main character so I told him that if he didn't write the book I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship, but since he dared to refuse the honor of writing a book with me as the main character I threw him into a prison and forced him to write the book there. He was writing it for three years. Yet he wrote a worthless piece of crap. His worst book." Everlue explained.

"You are the worst." Lucy said in despiceful tone.

"I couldn't agree more." Blaiddmon agreed.

"Aye." Happy added while Vergil looked at Everlue with anger radiating in his golden eyes. Everlue gulped as Vergil clenched his right fist and slammed it into man's face thus forever deforming it as Everlue lost about half of his teeth and now had completely shattered nose.

"A bastard like you doesn't deserve to live, but making you live in a prison for the rest of your life will be far more fitting punishment for you. After all by killing you I'll not only get my hands dirty but also do a favor to you." Vergil said.

"No please! I apologize!" Everlue said but Vergil snorted.

"Apologize? What will that do now? Especially since it's not sincere." He replied and Natsu rushed in.

"Did you beat him?" He asked and then saw Everlue's face.

"What did he do to piss Vergil off?" Natsu asked and Blaiddmon smirked.

"You know how Vergil is. He doesn't like people like Everlue." Blaiddmon told him making Natsu grin.

A bit later three mages, one cat and one wolf-like demon soon left the mansion as Rune Knights took Everlue away. Team Natsu went to meet with Kaby, their customer once again.

-A couple of hours later-

Team was once again in Kaby's house.

"I know it isn't our business but Kemu Zaleon is your father, isn't he?" Lucy asked and Kaby nodded.

"I need to burn this book." Kaby said and this got Natsu to rage.

"You are going to burn your dad's work?!" Natsu raged as he went to grab Kaby's collar however Vergil held him back.

"Leave it Natsu. Not everyone is attached to their father as you." Vergil said.

"Explain this." Vergil asked and Kaby sighed.

"31 years ago my father gave up on writing." Kaby said as he began telling them the story.

-Flashback-

Zekua Melon finally returned back home after three years of imprisonment.

"Father." Kaby greeted him.

"I'm done. Time of me writing books is over!" Zekua said as he took a butcher knife and cut his own arm of.

-Flashback reaction-

As soon as they heard that Natsu, Lucy and Happy hugged each other and screamed while Blaiddmon looked shocked, on the other hand Vergil looked rather neutral.

-Flashback reaction ends-

-Flashback continues-

Zekua was lying in hospital bed with Kaby standing next to it.

"I finished that rubbish." Zekua said with a smile.

"You could have written something good." Kaby told him.

"I always thought about you." Zekua told him.

"Why did you even write it?" Kaby asked in semi outrage.

"The money was good." Zekua said and that did it for Kaby.

"You are the worst. Someone like you with no pride doesn't deserve to be a writer!" Kaby exclaimed in outrage but Zekua only smiled.

"And a father…" He finished and left but Zekua only smiled.

-Flashback ends-

"My father passed away shortly after that. I couldn't apologize and over the years my anger turned into remorse." Kaby admitted as Natsu and Vergil looked at him sternly.

"So I decided to destroy the book and protect my father's pride." Kaby said.

"This is what my father would want." He finished but Lucy disagreed.

"No. You are wrong." Lucy said and then book began shining as 'Daybreak' changed into 'Dear Kaby'.

"Dear Kaby?" Kaby questioned and Lucy smiled.

"Zekua Melon was a mage and he rearranged all the letters in the book. He didn't stop writing because he wrote the worst book, it's because he wrote the best book he could. A letter for his dear son." Lucy said and Kaby allowed a few tears to fall down.

"Thank you… Father…" He sobbed as he held onto the book.

"Funny thing, when it's crap you want to burn it, when it's good you cherish it. I'm kind of sick of that." Vergil said.

"What are you talking about Vergil?" Natsu asked and Vergil sighed.

"Let's go home, I'm tired of this. Keep that imaginary money of yours." Vergil said shocking everyone but Natsu.

"How?" Kaby asked but Vergil just grunted.

"Why does it matter?" He asked before he left the house, as he walked out the remaining of the team followed him.

"Wasn't that cruel? You acted as if he is a bad guy." Lucy scolded him.

"I fail to see how he isn't. I'm not that familiar with father son relationships, but one thing I despise about humans is the common thing about them. When something is at first presented as crap, it's worthless, however if you are told that it's good you'll like it. Now I do understand that, but isn't the fact that it was written, created or whatever by someone who is dear to you enough for you to cherish it? Especially if that person is dead." Vergil said and Lucy looked down.

"But still he did it for his father's pride." She tried to argue.

"No. Deep down he did it for himself. He couldn't bear the thought of that book existing. If it went public 'Kemu Zaleon' or Zekua Melon's name would be destroyed. As his son he couldn't live with that shame, so he chose to destroy the only thing that he had left from his father." Vergil told her.

"The only thing?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes. He might have had the previous books but so do many others, that book is one of a kind. The only real memento from his father. Even if it's for the sake of pride… Do tell me what kind of pride is more important than a bond with someone." Vergil said no one wantd to keep talking about it as they went on forward.

-That night-

The group of five was munching on their fish and Natsu finally realized something.

"That thing you were hiding… You are writing a novel, aren't you?" Natsu asked and this caught Vergil and Blaiddmon's attention while it embarrassed Lucy.

"Don't tell anyone!" Lucy asked him as she blushed.

"Why?" Blaiddmon asked.

"I'm still bad at it." Lucy told him and Vergil grinned.

"I'll be a judge of that." He told her making her eyes widen in horror.

"You can't read it!" She shouted at him and he just chuckled.

"One day I will." He told her with a grin.

"When you publish it that is." He finished and Lucy smiled a bit along with Natsu, Blaiddmon and Happy.

-Tomorrow-

Team was walking through the forest, well kind of walking, since only Natsu and Vergil actually walked as Happy was on Natsu's head, and Blaiddmon was on Vergil's shoulder and then there was Lucy who once again used Holorogium.

"'Are you sure we are going the right way?' – She says" Horologium asked for Lucy.

"'Happy said that it's this way so it is' I say." Natsu replied mocking Horologium's way of talking.

However before they could get further and keep arguing Vergil stopped them.

"Come on out Gray, I know you are here." Vergil said and Gray came out of bushes, in his boxers.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Natsu asked.

"'Why is he in his underwear?' –She says" Holorogium said Lucy's words.

"I was looking for a bathroom." Gray answered.

"Then why did you strip before finding it exebitionist?" Natsu mocked and Vergil sighed.

"Some things never change…" He voiced out his opinion.

"'Aren't you supposed to stop them?' –She says?" Holorogium once again said.

"Let them be, they never learn anyway. Also we don't want to take Erza's duty away." Blaiddmon commented and Natsu and Gray shivered.

"Now that you mention Erza, she'll come back soon." Gray said and Natsu had expression that was between shocked and scared.

"'Natsu is… scared…'- She says." Holorogium said instead of Lucy.

"Yeah, many mages are scared of Erza." Blaiddmon replied.

"She is a monster. She can destroy a mountain with a kick." Natsu said.

"I think a punch would be enough." Gray disagreed.

"I don't want to make her angry!" Happy cried out as Lucy began imagining Erza as a huge monster.

"Now, now, you are going to far…" Vergil and Blaiddmon said.

"Vergil, how strong is she? –She says." Holorogium asked and Vergil looked up.

"Well, from what I remember, Erza was really strong, she is without a doubt Fairy Tail's strongest woman at this point, she does have monstrous power, but she isn't as strong as Natsu and Gray are saying, they are just scared of her." He assured her, but then Vergil fired **Lightning Breath** as Natsu, Gray and Happy looked at destruction caused by it before shouting.

"He is still a monster!" They shouted and Vergil smirked as they soon noticed a few figures lying on the ground.

"They tried to ambush us, but they should have known that it won't work, not with Vergil around." Blaiddmon said.

"Who are you? Start talking or I'll beat every information out of you." Vergil threatened fully capable of following my words.

"We are from Eisenwald!" They answered but Vergil was far from satisfied…

"Why were you trying to ambush us?" White haired Demon Hunter demanded to know.

"We were hungry so we wanted to eat those two." One of the mages said as he pointed out toward Happy and Blaiddmon, unknowingly to him he only enaged an already pissed off demon…

"Blaiddmon and Happy aren't food you damn bastards!" Vergil shouted allowing his anger to be clearly noticeable.

"Why are mages from Eisenwald here?" Blaiddmon asked and seeing that they had no other choice mages relented.

"Lullaby…" One of them began but before he could say a thing, they disappeared in shadows and Vergil tried to locate new mage, albeit in vain.

"There's no point…" He muttered.

"Yes, he is already too far away, whoever that is he sure is fast." Gray said.

"Let's go home before Erza arrives!" Natsu shouted and they continued their trip back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Daybreak Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Vergil and Blaiddmon were supposed to go with Natsu and Happy to Lucy's apartment.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Lullaby Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Titania <strong>_


	47. Titania

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for reviewing, it might be a bit more detailed but the base will most likely be the same for this part and the next arc.**_

_**Guest - Thank you for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 16 – Lullaby Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 47 - Titania<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Fairy Tail building-<p>

Current Team Natsu looked at the request board looking for a job to do.

"Subduing a monster… Collecting herbs… Defeating bandits… So many different jobs." Lucy commented.

"I guess that's why anyone can find a fitting job." Blaiddmon added.

"If you want to take a job just tell me. I'll fit in for Master since he is on a meeting." Xenia suddenly said and Vergil turned toward her.

"Since when are you doing that?" He asked her and she smiled.

"A couple of years ago. I suppose I could leave it to barmaids, but I'm not that sure about giving them such role. Lisanna sometimes does this as well." She replied as Strauss siblings returned from yet another quick job.

Mira looked around and saw Vergil and Xenia.

"Going on a job with your team?" She asked as she pecked his cheek.

"We are trying to pick a job." He admitted and smiled at Mira.

"Master is on a meeting again?" Lisanna asked and Xenia nodded.

"He is a real man." Elfman said as he pumped his fist.

"Anyway Xenia, is it one of the regular meetings?" Vergil asked making Xenia nod.

"Yeah. Since you are new to all of this I'll sum things up to you Lucy. Master goes to the meeting with other guild Masters to preserve connection between the guilds and ease up the job for those lazy bastard Councilors." Xenia said and Lucy nodded.

"If they don't have meetings evil guys will show up!" Natsu said with a scary face and one burning finger only to get punched by Vergil.

"Don't scare her you idiot!" Vergil scolded him.

"'Evil guys'?" Lucy asked and Mira sighed before nodding.

"Unfortunately they do exist. Dark guilds are one of the biggest problems especially the strong ones." She said.

"Mira-nee and Vergil-nii often went on jobs together and destroyed them back in the days." Lisanna commented making Vergil smirk while Mira smiled.

"Good memories." Mira told her.

"We are in trouble!" Loke shouted snapping Vergil out of his thoughts and Vergil prepared to fight.

"Erza is back." Loke said and Vergil calmed down unlike most of the Guild.

"So it's just Erza." He said and most of the Guild, with exceptions being Mira, Xenia, Blaiddmon and Lucy shouted at him.

"It's not just Erza it's the Erza!" They shouted and he glared at them.

"Are you sure Erza is one that you should be scared of?" He asked in dangerously low tone and everyone remembered strength of the S-class mage that fought on par with Gildarts at the age of 15.

At that moment Erza entered the hall with a giant decorated horn.

"Erza-san what is that gigantic thing?" One of the mages asked her.

"This is a horn of the creature I've defeated, townspeople were so grateful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift." She replied.

"Got any problem with that?" She inquired making the poor mage step back and shake his head.

"I heard you've been causing mess. Even if Master forgives you I won't." Erza said and Vergil smirked, she was still strict.

"Cana." She began making Cana stop drinking as horrified expression overcame her face.

"Don't drink in such inappropriate way." She scolded her.

"Visitar take your dancing outside. Nab, pick a job. Wakaba you are dropping ash on the table. Macao…" She kept on scolding them but stopped when she was about to scold Wakaba.

"Say something damn it!" Wakaba panicked, he would rather have her just finish it than prolong her scolding.

"You are all giving me headache. I won't say anything today." She sail completely ignoring the fact that she indeed did scold her fellow guild mates.

"She already said a lot." Lucy commented.

"That's Erza for you." Blaiddmon said.

"As bossy as always I see." Vergil said and Erza's eyes widened as she shoot her gaze toward golden eyed demon.

"Vergil…" She said and walked to him.

"Welcome back." She said as she extended her armored hand toward supposed to be dead mage.

"She accepted it just like that!" Everyone shouted as Vergil and Erza exchange a friendly handshake.

"When have you returned?" Erza asked.

"Few days ago." He answered and she nodded.

"I see that you lost most of your powers, I hope you'll find some time to tell me what happened even though I believe that you already told everyone." Erza said.

"Well, now that you mention it I haven't really explained that. I guess it's all in the past, now that I think about it I'd keep it for myself." Vergil replied.

"Fine, now Natsu and Gray I want you two to help me with something and now that Vergil is back I guess I could ask you to come with us. So can you do that Vergil?" Erza asked and Vergil nodded.

"Erza, Natsu, Gray and Vergil, I never even imagined it before but this could be and probably is Fairy Tail's ultimate team." Lisanna said.

"Not really. The ultimate team was created when they went to save Xenia. Laxus, Gildarts, Blaiddmon and Vergil those four would without a doubt defeat anyone." Mira replied and Xenia frowned a bit.

"If you are asking for help then I'll do it with pleasure, by the way I have one request." Vergil said and Erza looked at him.

"And that is?" She asked.

"We are taking Blaiddmon, Happy and newest recruit Lucy along with us." Vergil said and Erza nodded before walking to Lucy in order to introduce herself.

"I'm Erza, nice too meet you." She introduced herself to rather nervous Lucy.

"I'm Lucy, new recruit thanks for having me." Lucy said.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning. Make preparations." She ordered to those who now assembled new team.

-Tomorrow –

Team Natsu was on the railway station preparing to get onto the train when Natsu spoke up.

"Erza, Vergil I have one condition before we go." Natsu said.

"You want to fight against us, don't you?" Vergil asked and Natsu nodded.

"Erza it won't be like last time, as for you Vergil I want to show you just how much I have improved and defeat you while doing so." Natsu said and seeing his resolve was strong two mages nodded.

"I accept you challenge." Erza sad.

"Same goes for me, show me what you can do." Vergil answered.

"All right! I'm all fired up!" Burning Natsu shouted, however only few moments later he struggled with his motion sickness, Natsu was sitting next to window with Vergil next to him and next to Vergil was Gray, in front of male part of the team two non-human members of it sat on one seat, next to them was Lucy and last one was Erza.

"Is that how you act after you challenge someone?" Gray mocked and Natsu tried to groan something.

"I guess there is no choice then. Come and sit next to me." Erza told him and by doing so she also implied that Lucy needed to change her seat as well, however instead of helping Natsu she knocked him out with a punch right into his stomach.

"So Erza, why do you need our help?" Vergil asked and Erza began explaining.

"Our opponents are dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do something with some magic called Lullaby." She said.

"Lullaby, if I remember it right its name of one of those Zeref's so called demon." Vergil said and clenched his fist.

"Zeref's demon? Wait why so called demon?" Gray asked.

"From what I have heard Zeref created some demons by using is magic. Creating demons? Don't make me laugh, those imposters' powers are nonsense when compared to power of real things. So called demons, that's what those things are, nothing more and nothing else." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"As you probably all understand both myself and Vergil are rather angered when someone mistakes Zeref's demons for real demons. It is personal since their powers are usually a disgrace for our kind. We might have betrayed the Demon World when Vergil became a Demon Hunter, but we are still taking it personally when someone insults our kind, in any way. Not all the demons end up being rotten to the core…" Blaiddmon explained.

-After some time-

Group left their train in Oshibana, however due to Natsu still having his motion sickness he was left behind on the train.

"Great… Now we have to catch up to him." Vergil muttered and Erza pulled an emergency stop.

"Let's go." Erza ordered as the group took magic driven four wheeler and Vergil gave his energy while Erza drove.

"Oi Vergil! Isn't this a bad idea?" Gray asked.

"It's not. I can fight without magic and Erza is right now one that should preserve as much magic power as she can, this is the best solution we have and on top of everything, you, Natsu, Blaiddmon and Lucy can fight along with Erza if I'm unable to do that." Vergil explained as they caught up with train and Natsu jumped out of its window, Natsu was about to crash into Gray but Vergil stood up and caught Natsu with one of his hands.

"Erza continue driving, now that we are close to the train I can feel magic power of that mage who saved group from a few days ago, you see we were almost ambushed by group of Eisenwald mages and they mentioned Lullaby, now I can sense same mage that saved those bastards. If I have to guess he is also from Eisenwald so that would mean that he either knows something or has Lullaby." Vergil ordered and Erza did as he had told her.

"Vergil is right... there is someone with... strange flute on that train... and he is from Eisenwald…" Natsu breathed out as he struggled with his sickness and Vergil handed him to Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon. With that group continue to pursue train, but Erza suddenly changed her direction and drove them to the nearby hill so that they could watch train without getting caught. They saw Erigor taking Lullaby and decided to act Happy got Natsu down while Gray created stairs for himself, Blaiddmon, Vergil, Lucy and Erza.

"Let's stop their plan, whatever it is it can't be good." Vergil said.

Eisenwald mages tried to get away but Vergil blasted now empty train with his **Lightning Breath**, with this Eisenwald mages were stuck on the station along with other passengers, however Vergil **Flash Stepped** between two groups while others finally joined him.

"No way… Black Thunder…" Erigor muttered as he stared at Vergil.

"What about that? Are you scared?" Vergil asked and Erigor smirked.

"Don't get overconfident right now, fly." He mocked however Vergil didn't bother to show any signs of anger.

"Let's separate and take out whoever gets in our hands." Vergil said and everyone but Lucy and Happy nodded.

"Separate?" Lucy asked somewhat scared of all those mages she saw in front of her.

"You can stay with Happy if you want." Vergil said calmly.

"That's not what I thought!" Lucy panicked.

"Don't worry I'll stay with you two." Blaiddmon said and Happy cheered.

"Not to sound rude or anything but aren't your fighting skills on Happy's level?" Lucy asked.

"No, please Lucy don't underestimate me, I'm a demon as well. **Demon Release**." Blaiddmon transformed and Lucy stared at him.

"Let's do this!" Blaiddmon exclaimed and group separated.

Erza **Requiped** a sword and defended from multiply attackers before taking all of them out with few swings of her sword, before **Requiping** it into the axe and later in twin swords. She took out good number of her opponents but seeing that there were still many she **Requiped **her armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor**.

"Dance, my blades. **Circle Sword**." She attacked and took out her opponents, in the same time Blaiddmon bet up group of mages with shere brute force while Lucy fought in her own way by once again using Cancer. On the other side Gray was fighting against Rayule. Rayule was using his magic, **Urumi**, however Gray proved to be to much for dark mage.

"Time I spent training with Vergil and on my own was more than enough to make me become strong enough to defeat likes of you with my eyes closed." Gray announced and stood in his **Ice-make** stance before creating **Ice-make: Hammer**which was somehow dodged by Rayule, but Gray didn't stop he quickly grabbed dak mage and froze him. With that only a few mages were left to defeat and Natsu was fighting against Kageyama.

Unlike Rayule Kageyama was putting up a good resistance with his **Shadow Magic**, in fact his **Shadow Kbuckle** had Natsu slightly in trouble, then Kageyama unleashed his strongest technique, **Shadow Orochi**, which was countered by **Fire Dragon's Inferno** which burned shadows down and Natsu finished him off with **Fire Dragon's Roar**. In the same time Vergil easely defeated both Byard and Karacka with combination of **Shock** and **Demon Uppercut** and now only Erigor stood among his fallen guild mates.

"It's over Erigor." Vergil said before jumping toward Erigor attempting to hit him with **Lightning Fist**, however he along with everyone else was trapped in **Wind Wall** and his attack was pushed back by massive wind power.

The group was now trapped inside of Erigor's **Wind Wall**, however both Vergil and Natsu refused to give up as Vergil pushed Kageyama up.

"How can we get out? You better start talking or I'll be forced to beat it out of you." Vergil said and Kageyama was about to break Erigor's spell on his own when one of the Eisenwald mage Karacka stabbed him in the back, Karacka was about to kill Kageyama but Vergil caught man's hand before he could push his knife further. However damage was already done as Kageyama fought to stay alive.

"Wasn't he your friend? Wasn't he a friend from the same guild as you?! You bastard!" Enraged Natsu shouted as he punched Karacka with flame engulfed fist.

"This isn't good, we have to find another way to get out." Vergil said.

"Can't you use one of your techniques?" Gray asked and Vergil sighed.

"I could use **Slash Dimension**, it will create an opening, albeit it will only be enough for two persons to get through, so others will have to find another way out, however while I could easily use it more times if I were at least somewhat stronger than now, it simply isn't the case now. At this point I can only use it once…" Vergil muttered.

"All right! Let's go Vergil!" Natsu said and Vergil nodded.

"Then it's two of us. **Devil Arms: Dark Edge**! Now to get our opening **Slash Dimension**!" Vergil used his technique and before anyone could make any attempt to stop two mages they left.

-With Vergil and Natsu-

"How are we going to catch up with Erigor and where is he anyway?" Natsu wondered and Vergil grabbed him by his waistcoat and started **Flash Stepping** over the railway.

"Oi Vergil where are you going?" Natsu demanded to know.

"Use your **Energy Sense** and you'll find out." Vergil said and Natsu concentrated as hard as he could.

"I can feel **Wind mage** in our way. What about him?"

"That's Erigor you idiot! Forget that, although you can use it to some extent you still lack ability to follow those you sense, however you have your nose so I guess that makes things better, anyway with Lullaby and the way Erigor is heading he is probably going to attack Guild Masters." Vergil said and Natsu's eyes widened.

"Then you must hurry up!" Natsu shouted.

"I know I'm doing my best here!"

-About ten minutes later-

Erigor was getting closer and closer to his goal when he felt himself getting kicked in the back, he turned his head around as he fell down on the railway and saw Natsu above him with Vergil only few meters away in position that gave away the fact that it was Vergil who threw Natsu.

"Thanks Vergil! Rest for a while I'll beat this one." Natsu said as he set his fists on flames.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Lullaby<strong>_


	48. Lullaby

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 48 – Lullaby<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

Erigor was getting closer and closer to his goal when he felt himself getting kicked in the back, he turned his head around as he fell down on the railway and saw Natsu above him with Vergil only few meters away in position that gave away the fact that it was Vergil who threw Natsu.

"Thanks Vergil! Rest for a while I'll beat this one." Natsu said as he set his fists on flames.

Natsu attempted to punch Erigor with flame engulfed fist however, Erigor blocked it with his scythe, Natsu continued his assault and made Erigor flee to the sky. Annoyed by Natsu's confidence Erigor used **Storm Bringer** and sent it toward Natsu who was pushed back by Vergil before he could even try to block or dodge. Powerful wind cut Vergil's body and eventually sent him flying off of the railway and with current exhaustion Vergil was about to fall into canyon.

"Vergil!" Natsu shouted as he launched his flames toward Vergil, flames surrounded him and lifted him up back to safety of railway.

"Thanks Natsu, I see you learned how to change properties of your fire, good job." Vergil said.

"I'll finish this bastard off. **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted as he fired his roar at Erigor who was forced to use **Storm Mail** to defend himself, with his **Roar** being unsuccessful Natsu charged with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** but wind around Erigor was strong enough to blow Natsu's flames away.

"It looks like you lack your destructive power without those flames, too bad for you... Flames will never defeat wind!" Erigor said without ending his magic.

Enraged Natsu's flames went wild as Erigor used his **Emera Baram**, however Natsu used **Fire Dragon's Inferno** more on instincts than anything else and Vergil used **Lightning Soul** to protect Natsu after weakened **Emera Baram** went through **Fire Dragon's Inferno**.

"Natsu! Defeat him now!" Vergil shouted and Natsu nodded.

"It's over Erigor!" Natsu shouted as his flames of emotions used Erigor's wind to get stronger with **Storm Mail** gone Natsu attacked and defeated Erigor with **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** only a few moments before Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Blaiddmon who tracked Vergil and Natsu's energy in order to find two mages arrived along with Kageyama.

"I guess Erigor was stronger than we thought." Gray said as he noticed blood dripping from wounds that Vergil received while he protected Natsu, he had small cut on his right cheek and few cuts on his arms.

"It would be better to say that I became weak." Vergil said.

"Can you move?" Erza asked.

"Sure, I'm not that injured." He replied and Erza nodded however Kageyama's shadow took Lullaby and he was about to flee, however magic four wheeler was crushed by Vergil and now transformed Blaiddmon's combined attack, although they left Kageyama uninjured.

"There's no point in continuing this, killing Guild Masters won't make any difference. You'll just destroy your own future and future of those that have nothing to do with this and as much as I don't care about your life, or your decisions, I can not let you do something that will affect lives of so many people in such a negative way." Vergil said and Kageyama dropped to his knees.

"I surrender." He admitted and gave Lullaby to Vergil who was about to destroy it, however before he could do that it transformed into its real form much to Lucy's horror.

"So that's Lullaby." Vergil said with annoyance clearly present on his face.

"I'll devour your souls small flies!" Lullaby said and Vergil blasted its head with **Darkness Blast** and albeit it wasn't that powerful Lullaby turned to her attacker.

"I can't believe that you have guts to call yourself a demon. Let me show you just how strong the real demons are." Vergil breathed out.

"Leave this imposter to me, I'm more than enough to take care of it." Vergil said as he **Air Hiked** up to face Lullaby.

"_Leave it to Vergil to find the motivation to fight even when he is exhausted…_" Everyone but Lucy thought as they looked at the white haired Demon Hunter in a 'Are-you-seriously-going-to-fight' way.

Lullaby tried to hit him with a beam. Vergil dodged it and stabbed his swords into Lullaby's head, however it wasn't enough to kill it so Vergil punched it with **Shock** surprising even Erza with the way he used it as it was normally used on the ground and damaged opponent. Using it directly on an opponent was new, although it proved to have greater effect then usual as Lullaby started falling down and Vergil fired **Lightning Breath** from above and used **Lightning Tower **from below to finish it off.

"Incredible!" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at effect of destructive power Vergil had, but her awe was completely crushed when she saw big part of a railway and even few mountains being damaged and with combination of damage they did to that station while fighting against Eisenwald meant one thing, trouble.

"That's Vergil for you." Natsu said.

"Let's go to report destruction of Lullaby and events that happened to Master." Erza said and others nodded as Vergil joined them.

"By the way how did you guys even get here so quickly?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon grinned as he pointed his paw at Lucy.

"Lucy got us out." He said with a grin.

-Flashback-

Team Natsu minus Natsu and Vergil was still trapped inside of Erigor's Wind Wall and it looked as if there was no way to escape.

"It looks like we are trapped. Gray can't freeze it and we can't break through like Vergil did…" Blaiddmon commented.

"Lucy." Happy suddenly called the blonde girl.

"Not now cat." Lucy told him.

"But I thought that Virgo could dig a hole beneath the Wind Wall and get us out." Happy said and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Virgo?" She asked and Happy showed the golden key to Lucy.

"Where did you get that key?" She asked in utter surprise.

"From Everlue. She was his Spirit and once he was arrested their contract was broken so she wanted you to have her." Happy explained Luy took the key before pulling Happy into a hug.

"Happy you are the best! I'll give you many fishes when we get back!" She told him and then turned to the wall.

"**Gate Of The Maiden! I Open Thee! Virgo**!" She exclaimed as Virgo appeared.

-Flashback ends-

"And so Virgo dug a tunel and we got out. Oh yeah, she is also calling Lucy 'Princess'" Blaiddmon explained.

Vergil and Natsu grinned as Natsu patted Lucy on the back.

"Good job Lucy." He praised her and she blushed a bit.

"It wasn't that praise worthy, it's all Virgo's work…" She said in a bit of a timid way.

"Maybe, but we are glad to have you on the team." Vergil said and Natsu nodded making Lucy smile, she honestly felt like the team she was now a part of was her new and real family, unlike certain someone…

-That night-

Makarov was in the hall drinking with his old friends and current guild masters of Blue Pegasus and Quatro Ceberus, Bob and Goldmine when Team Natsu entered the hall surprising everyone.

"Gramps we've got some things to tell you!" Natsu exclaimed as Makarov looked at them wide eyed.

-A couple of minutes later-

"I see. So that's how it is." Makarov said as Erza finished explaining the situation they were in.

"Do you see this! Fairy Tail is the best!" Makarov boosted proudly.

"We did destroy a couple of mountains, certain part of the railway and train station though." Vergil then pointed out what Erza forgot to mention as Makarov slowly paled with every word Vergil said much to the amusement of other guild masters.

"You four are never working together ever again! I forbid it!" Makarov comically yelled at them as waterfalls suddenly began coming down from his eyes.

"That damn Council won't let me hear the end of this…" He complained and Vergil patted the older man's back.

"Don't worry, we'll let Xenia handle them." He encouraged Makarov whose worry left his face as other guild masters paled. Over the years, Xenia became known as the 'Council and pretty much anything tamer' girl could find a weak spot in any person that was stupid enough to get in word battle known as discussion with her. She might have lacked battle power now but her brain wasn't affected by the loss of her powers.

"Is Xenia-san really that good at discussing?" Lucy asked and Vergil nodded.

"There is only one person that can make me faint with words alone more than once, that person is Xenia, there is no doubt about that…" Vergil said and Lucy nodded.

If Council really was going to make a move against Fairy Tail, than having Xenia was a good thing…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Council VS Xenia<strong>_


	49. Council VS Xenia

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, the battle with Lullaby was the way it was because of couple of reasons. First of all Lullaby never gave me the impression of being powerful. Second Vergil is stronger than he was in any other rewrite. Third, Vergil spent years working as the Demon Hunter, that's his call no matter what else he does, he has natural advantage over demons, be it real ones or Zeref's demons.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviews, glad you liked it.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for review.**_

_**Guest – Thanks for reviewing. Xenia's baby will be born after Tenrou Arc, around the beginning of January X785**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 49 – Council VS Xenia<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Council meeting-<p>

"Fairy Tail has been causing many troubles." One of the Councilors said.

"They were destructive, true but they did it to protect guild masters." Another one said.

"I don't care, we should disband them. If this keeps up we'll set a bad example and Fiore could be thrown into chaos." Another one demanded.

"Do you really believe that we can do anything to them with that white haired one around. That girl is the worst one of them! As long as she is on their side we can't do a single thing to them!" Fourth one exclaimed, sounding even worried to be frank.

"Let's put that to the test, shall we." Came a suggestion from the young blue haired Councilor.

-Magnolia-

Entire Fairy Tail, well most of t actually was gathered on the street waiting for the match between Natsu and Erza to start. Some were placing bets and some just watched as two mages prepared.

"Just you wait Vergil. You are next!" Natsu yelled at Vergil who just smirked.

"Will this be all right, I mean if three members of the strongest team fight against each other?" Lucy asked and this piqued Vergil's interest a bit.

"Strongest team?" Gray asked.

"You, Natsu, Erza and Vergil. You four are top mages of Fairy Tail." She said.

"Huh? That's dumb. Vergil is much weaker than he was before if he was at his best then we could be called strongest team of Fiore in terms of strength, however now it is just dumb. Who told you something like that." Gray said and at this Lisanna looked a bit down and Mira along with Vergil shot him a dangerous glare, one that made him back away a bit.

"I recognize Natsu and Gray's manly spirit, but I wouldn't call them the strongest, there are many powerful mages like me." Elfman said.

"Erza is now the strongest woman in Fairy Tail that one is for sure." Levy said.

"When it comes to males, there are Laxus and Mystogan, however with Vergil back their position of strongest is questionable." Droy said.

"No offense Vergil, but since you lost most actually almost all of your powers I doubt you can stand up to Laxus, he became monster, seriously his lightning is extremely strong." Jet said.

"Jet! Vergil-nii's strength is something you shouldn't question, even if he isn't ready to take on Laxus now he'll be able to do it soon and we don't even know if he can or can't stand up to Laxus right now." Levy defended her surrogate brother.

"It's alright Levy, right now strongest mage of Fairy Tail is without a question Gildarts." Vergil said and turned his attention to match in front of him, Erza was in her **Flame Empress Armor** and that gave her advantage, however Vergil knew that Natsu's fire was now much stronger and that he could put up a good fight against Erza.

Natsu attacked Erza with flame powered up fists however she dodged and slashed her sword toward Natsu who ducked under it and used **Fire Dragon's Talons** however Erza blocked it and attempted to attack Natsu who quickly stepped back and used **Fire Dragon's Inferno** which caused Erza to step back as well. Two mages continued battle and before Erza's flaming sword could clash with Natsu's burning fist, frog like creature stopped their battle.

"Stop right there, I'm messenger from Council, due to property damage during battle against Eisenwald you are charged with eleven counts of criminal property damage, Erza Scarlet and Vergil Leonidas, you are under arrest." Messenger said much to the shock of entire Guild. Two mages went after messenger but Vergil stopped next to Natsu.

"Listen this is most likely just a set up, so don't do anything. If we need help I'll make sure you know it so just believe in me." Vergil whispered and although unwillingly Natsu nodded and even though he wanted to act right away he decided to believe in Vergil, he didn't see Xenia frowning and leaving the scene.

-Some time later – Council's Fiore Branch-

Vergil and Erza walked down the hall next to messenger when Vergil noticed blue haired man who to Vergil's surprise made Erza's eyes widen.

"Siegrain!" She breathed out and once she put up a guard Vergil realized that this man might have something to do with Erza so he decided to keep an eye on the man.

"Long time no see Erza. Don't be so on guard. This is a **Thought Projection**, my body is currently in Era. Same goes for those old man, after all it's not like they would come all the way here for something like this." Man said as he stepped closer to trio.

"I see, so this is all your doing." Erza said and this picked Vergl's interest even more.

"Don't be harsh I'm on Fairy Tail's side after all. I see Dark Slayer is here as well, would you mind giving me a moment with Erza?" Siegrain said and surprisingly to him Vergil stepped in front of Erza.

"I do mind if you have to ask, I don't care if Erza is stronger than me right now or not, however I see everyone in the Guild as my family, that goes for Erza as well, she seems to be bothered by you being here so I won't leave. If you have anything to say to her say it while I'm here, if my presence is bothering you then bear with it and keep what you wanted to say to her for yourself." Vergil said much to both Siegrain and Erza's surprise. Siegrain was surprised by Vergil's decision and Erza was surprised to hear that even after almost three years he still cared about everyone in Fairy Tail.

"I understand, then I shall leave now, we'll see in the court." Siegrain said

-Some time later, in the court room-

Vergil and Erza stood in front of the Council that already began lecturing them when Xenia slammed the doors open.

"Xenia?!" Erza questioned as Councilors paled and Vergil smirked.

"This is going to be good." Vergil muttered.

"Let's get this game started shall we?" Xenia asked as she stepped in went to Vergil and Erza.

"Leave this to me." She said and Vergil grinned before nodding, he than noticed sheathed sword on her back and a gun holstered at her left hip. She came with intention of joining them on this trial, even if she had to go through the guards with force, even though she was already pregnant.

"So… The mighty Council strikes again." She challenged them as she smirked at the Councilors.

"Leonidas Xenia. You truly are our number one concern, the strongest wall that's defending Fairy Tail from being disbanded." One of the Councilors, Michello said.

"The same old story huh? You old pieces of trash can't accept the fact that we are doing a far better job at protecting Fiore than you, can you?" She questioned them.

"'Old pieces of trash' I beg to differ, some of us aren't old, not trash." Ultear suddenly remarked.

"Maybe in body but you've got no guts, no sense of humor, no respect for others even though they can crush you, you are pretty much useless and undependable so you, old pieces of trash fits you. I could use some other words but that wouldn't be appropriate." Xenia explained and then looked at Yajima.

"With the exception being Yajima-san, you aren't like them." She excluded the only real supporter of Fairy Tail and smiled politely at him.

"Will you, Xenia Leonidas, step away from the court and allow us to continue the trial?" Org demanded from her.

"I don't feel like it and if your guards even try to take me out of here I'll shoot every single one of them. I'm sure you know that I am capable of that, furthermore, if anything were to happen to me you know that Vergil, Laxus and the rest of the guild wouldn't stand still." She simply stated without looking away from them, her posture was relaxed, yet glowing with confidence. Comprehending it to defensive, uncertain and everything but calm postures of most of the Councilors was like comparing the weakest and the strongest.

"We are just doing our job here. Your guild mates need to be punished for destruction they had caused." Org tried to convince her to just give up.

"You mean for protecting those you failed to protect?" She questioned, but before anyone could say anything she turned around and grabbed both Vergil and Erza's hands before she led them out.

"'People can live without a king, king can't exist without his people.' Isn't that what they say? If you can't protect the innocent ones than what good are the protected buildings and railings. Broken things can be repaired or replaced, lives can't." She said and walked out.

After a few hours three mages returned back to the guild and explained that everything was simply handled by Xenia much to everyone's relief. Natsu on the other hand jumped toward Erza who now ate her beloved cake.

"We are finishing our battle now! Erza!" Natsu said as he attempted to attack her, however Erza knocked him out with one punch much to everyone's amusement.

Vergil laughed at the sight in front of him as he sat next to Makarov, however he started feeling sleepy but due to resistance he gained during all trainings he received and Anshoku who gave him almost complete immunity to kind of techniques that would make him sleep or techniques that attacked his mind. Still him being able to resist didn't mean that others would resist as well everyone other then Makarov fell asleep and before Mira could hit the floor Vergil caught her and held her up as he moved over her bar in order to make her more comfortable while sleeping. He looked up to see one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, Mystogan walking pass other sleeping mages and taking a job.

"Long time no see, Mystogan." Vergil said.

"Vergil. Welcome back." Mystogan said a few short but for Vergil meaningful words, after all Vergil had a few encounters with Mystogan and knew that man was as silent as he could be so three words were rather enough for Vergil.

Mystogan soon left and lifted his sleeping magic leaving now sleepy mages to explain who is he to confused Lucy and once Gray said that only Makarov and Vergil know how he looks like all too familiar voice spoke up.

"Vergil?! Is that really you?!" Laxus suddenly asked, his tone filled with surprise as he stood at the entrance to the guild with his team.

"Sure am. It's been a long time Laxus." Vergil said with a smirk as two **Lightning Mages** walked up to each other and bumped fists.

"I'm happy to see that you are alive but how? You were dead, or so we heard." Laxus asked for explanation but Vergil simply sighed.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not explain it. The bottom line is I'm alive and back with the guild." Vergil explained and Laxus nodded, he wasn't that happy with Vergil evading the subject but he respected the white haired demon's decision.

"Lax…" Natsu tried to challenge Laxus to a fight only to get knocked out by Erza.

"Now is not the time, those two need to have a proper reunion, after all they were best friends." Mira commented and Erza and Xenia nodded.

"Also… How did you end up making Xenia pregnant you bastard!" Vergil suddenly roared at Laxus who blinked a couple of times before he burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me I need to lecture you about those stuff?!" Laxus teased him and Xenia grinned, she knew what her brother was doing.

"Of course not. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Vergil told him sternly.

"Look. I love her and she is bearing my child, if you have something against it you'll have to change your way of thinking. Or else I'll beat you up until you do it." Laxus told him and he was serious. He honestly loved Xenia and was willing to beat up anyone that harmed her.

"That's good to hear. Now I'm completely sure that I can entrust Xenia to you." Vergil said with a smirk on his faced and Laxus smiled slightly before he looked at Xenia who finally began approaching them. She suddenly jumped and kissed Laxus who eagerly returned the kiss.

"Let's leave the love birds alone." Vergil said as he backed away only to get pulled into a kiss by Mira making the guild laugh.

* * *

><p>Lullaby Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

_**I'd like to apologize for late chapter, the truth is I've had an accident while riding a bus, there was a minor accident in the traffic and I was being my usual unlucky me so I ended up hurting my leg… So I couldn't really get in mood for writing due to pain… Sorry about the delay, hopefully it won't happen again.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Xenia originally was taken along with Vergil and Erza.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the last chapter I forgot to point out the new techniques and that canon characters have at this point.<strong>_

_**Natsu:**_

_**Fire Dragon's Inferno – Natsu builds a wall of fire around himself, it's mostly defensive technique.**_

_**Fire Dragon's Spear – Similar to Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Natsu surrounds his fist in flame, however it is shaped like spear thus it is a piercing rather than blunt force attack.**_

_**Fire Dragon's Heat – Power up technique, it affects the area around Natsu making it hotter and gives his flames a power up, it's powering him up about 1.5 times.**_

_**Gray:**_

_**Ice-Make: Gauntlets – A pair of ice gauntlets, powers up Gray's punches.**_

_**Ice-Make: Freeze – Gray creates a lot of ice and uses his magic to shatter it into small pieces making it fall around the battle field, he then adds more ice to tiny pieces. It is capable of freezing the enemy or at the very least slowing him down, although it takes a lot of magic to activate.**_

_**Erza:**_

_**Magic charged slashes – Erza is now capable of pouring magic into her swords to make the slashes stronger.**_

_**Laxus:**_

_**Holy Lightning / Holy Lightning Dragon Mode – Light version of Vergil's Wicked Lightning Mode.**_

_**Lightning Explosion – Laxus shots lightning which 'explodes' once it touches anything.**_

_**Mira:**_

_**Wicked Mode**_

_**Zenith Blast – Vergil's technique.**_

_**Shock – Vergil's technique.**_

_**Elfman:**_

_**Full Body Take Over – He now has this ability, however unlike with others who got their new abilities from training with Vergil, he developed this only after the Lisanna incident.**_

_**Those who weren't mention received strictly physical training, their speed, reflexes, strength and stamina are improved, but techniques are same.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Galuna Island Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Another So Called Demon<strong>_


	50. Another So Called Demon

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindrakness13 - Thanks for rview and don't apologize you have right to have your opinion about something. I respect honest opinion about the fight.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 17 – Galuna Island Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 50 – Another So Called Demon<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Lucy's apartment-<p>

Lucy walked into her room to find Natsu and Happy doing pushups, this of course enraged blonde girl as she kicked both of them.

"What are you doing in my room?!" She yelled at them.

"Well we were waiting for you since we got the job…" Natsu explained with a pout on his face.

"And since you weren't back yet and we were bored we did a bit of training…" Happy finished for him.

"You still trespassed!" She scolded them but Natsu grinned.

"Come on Lucy we are friends." Natsu told her with his signature grin present on his face.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and she softened up a bit.

"So, what's this job you took?" She asked and Natsu gave her the job request. The reward was 7,000,000 jewels and a golden key. It was also an S-class quest…

"7,000,000 je jewels? Are you for real?" She questioned in disbelief.

"It's an S-class job so we took the one with the lowest prize. Still it's a lot of money. Vergil used to do these a lot back in the days." Natsu told her and she nodded.

"Let's go then." She said as they left her apartment.

"I'll go and get Vergil." Happy said and flew off.

-With Vergil-

Vergil and Mira slept in Vergil's or rather their bedroom when Happy flew in through an open window.

"Vergil… Wake up wake up." Happy softly said as he tried to wake Vergil up with his paws. White haired demon opened his eyes and looked at Happy.

"Let's go on a job." Happy said before Vergil could question him.

"At this hour? Fine." Vergil whispered and sat up, this however disturbed Mira's sleep and she woke up.

"Where are you going?" She sleepily asked but he just smirked at her.

"On a job. Keep sleeping I'll be back soon." He told her and kissed her forehead softly before standing up.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He said to happy and left the room.

Just like he said he would, Vergil came back a couple of minutes later, fresh from shower, dressed in black trousers, jacket and boots accompanied by tight dark blue T-shirt and with Blaiddmon on his shoulder.

"Let's go." Vergil said and Blaiddmon sleepily nodded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed as they left the house. Mira sighed with a smile, blissfully unaware of the job that Vergil and his team were about to take…

-Fairy Tail Guild, next morning-

Laxus walked to the request board on the second floor only to find one of the quests missing.

"Galuna Island request? Wasn't it here yesterday?" He question and walked downstairs.

"Gramps did someone take the Galuna Island request?" He asked and Makarov paled.

"An S-class job?" Xenia asked and Laxus nodded.

"No one. Why do you ask?" Makarov asked him, but Laxus just sighed.

"It's missing. Mystogan didn't take it, I didn't take it. Same goes for Erza. out of currently present S-class mages we are the only ones that take the S-class jobs since Mira isn't taking them for almost two years now. Old Man Gildarts is on another quest…" He began and then it hit him.

"Vergil wouldn't take it… Would he?" Makarov asked.

"Oh yes he would…" Xenia and Laxus told him in the same time.

"Gray bring him back. We'll send Erza after you as soon as she gets here. Even if you don't get him back I think you three will be capable of dealing with it. Natsu might join you as well if he comes in time…" Xenia ordered.

"Natsu is with Vergil and Blaiddmon, and so are Happy and most likely Lucy. I didn't know they took an S-class job." Mira who finally stepped into the guild announced and Xenia let out a deep sigh.

"Go Gray." She said and Gray nodded.

"You can count on me Xenia." He told her and left.

"Don't worry about it Xenia. Vergil might not be as strong as he once was but he is capable of taking care of himself." Laxus assured her as he gave her an assuring smile.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from being worried, he is my little brother after all." HSe replied.

-Hargeon-

Five members of Team Natsu finally arrived to the Hargeon Town completely oblivious to the fact that their fellow guild mates have found out about the taken S-class request.

"How nostalgic! This is where I meet you four." Lucy said.

"Nostalgic? It wasn't that long." Natsu said.

"Lucy is like an old lady. Don't you think Blaiddmon?" Happy asked.

"Don't worry Happy, she isn't. I hope." Blaiddmon answered much to Lucy's annoyance.

"Anyway let's find a boat so we can get to that island." Vergil said much to Natsu's horror.

"No way! We are swimming got that?" Natsu panicked.

"Natsu... We don't even know which way is Galuna Island and even if we knew it's almost certain that it would take us too much time and energy to reach it." Vergil explained and Natsu pouted as the group asked random sailors for a ride to the island, however much to Natsu's pleasure everyone refused to help, however before they could ask another man Vergil turned around.

"You decided to tag along, isn't that right? Gray." Vergil announced and others turned around to see **Ice-make mage** standing in front of them.

"Vergil? Why are you here?" Gray asked. Surprised to see the white haired demon and his companion with Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"I'm going on a job with my team. Care to join us?" Vergil casually offered.

"What?! There's no way he's going with us!" Natsu tried to complain.

"You took S-class job, that means you will get expelled if you don't return right away." Gray said much to Lucy's horror.

"You are forgetting something. That won't happen. Rule is only S-class mages can take S-class jobs as for other mages they can take it only if they are accompanied by at least one S-class mage. If I remember it right I am still an S-class mage so I don't see any problem other than the fact that we didn't report our leaving to Makarov." Vergil explained and Natsu grinned.

"Then I guess I'll tag along, I can't let Natsu get to the second floor before me and in your current state you might need some help." Gray decided.

"S-class? You are mages? Are you going there to lift the curse?" Man on the ship nearby asked and Vergil nodded.

"Get on my bout, I'll get you there." Man said and Vergil and Blaiddmon looked at him with a certain amount of suspicion, however group did as they were told, needless to say Vergil bothered with massive headache while Natsu bothered with much worse sickness.

"Why did you decide to take us to the island?" Gray asked and man turned to them.

"My name is Bobo, I once lived on that island, however I left, please lift the curse." He said and showed them his demonic arm, something that confirmed Vergil's thoughts.

"_I see, he is Nephilim, this certainly is getting interesting._" He thought but decided against saying anything.

"Old man what's with that arm?" Gray asked.

"This is the effect of the curse." Bobo said and Vergil realized that Nephilim in front of him was unaware of what it truly was.

"Vergil can you explain this?" Lucy asked but said demon remained silent however while she, Gray, Happy, Natsu and Blaiddmon lacked attention at that point, Vergil noticed transformed Bobo flying off at an amazing speed.

"_Impressive, for _Nephilim_ that is_." Vergil thought before others noticed Bobo's disappearance, however before they could react their boat was sunk by huge wave. Group sunk into the sea, however Vergil grabbed Natsu and Lucy while Blaiddmon in his **Demon Release** form took Gray and Happy.

"I'll fly." Blaiddmon said as he prepared to fly off to the island.

"Don't, you could attract attention, we don't know if there are any people close to that shore and since that Bobo said that everything was curse then it's most likely that others think that as well, so seeing a demon like you flying around while caring a cat and a human would create huge misunderstanding." Vergil reasoned with him and started swimming, Blaiddmon pouted as he followed Vergil to the safety of the shore that was few hundred meters away from them. Few minutes after two mages reached the shore others woke up and looked around as they realized that they were on the island.

"It was about time you woke up, do you know how hard it was to get you here." Pissed off and now smaller Blaiddmon said.

"What are you talking about Blaiddmon, aren't you a demon, swimming shouldn't be that hard for you." Lucy stated.

"Well it's not easy!" Blaiddmon snapped.

"Calm down Blaiddmon, let me explain this to you. Demons are divided in three main groups, Lesser, Powerful and Elite, however there are other ways to divide demons. One of them is by element, if you know what type of element is demon's primary element, now most of the elements have weak spot and water is weak spot of primary earth types,which is what Blaiddmon is, although he learnt how to use Fire as well. Anyway due to this weakness Blaiddmon isn't a good swimmer and hates being in water more than he has to be." Vergil explained and others nodded.

"Wait, what is your primary element? Is it lightning or do you have another one?" Gray asked.

"It's lightning and darkness, I have two primary elements due to Anshoku, however if for some reason I lost Anshoku I'd have lightning as primary element and darkness as secondary one." Vergil answered.

"Who cares about that let's go and explore!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Fine by me, let's go to that village and see what they need from us." Vergil said and group reached village sometime near night. However, on the gates they saw sign, which said 'Keep out' much to their surprise.

"Open the gates we are Fairy Tail mages that accepted your request." Vergil requested and two men showed up.

"We didn't receive any confirmation that our request was accepted." One man said and Gray quickly got them out of bad situation.

"There were probably some problems in it getting here." He said.

"Show us your guild marks!" Another man demanded at that Natsu showed them his red mark on right shoulder, Happy showed his green mark on his back along with Blaiddmon who showed his light blue mark which was also on his back, Lucy showed her pink mark which was placed on the back of her right hand while Gray showed them his dark blue mark on his right pectoral and Vergil showed them his black mark which was located on his right forearm.

"They are her!" Man said happily and let them inside of village where they saw bunch of people.

"_More Nephilims? I guess this is one of the last islands if not the very last one where they actually live._" Vergil thought.

"My name is Moka." Man introduced himself and told mages about the curse, but once moon came out they realized just how much did that curse affect them as they now had fully transformed, for them demons and for Vergil and Blaiddmon, Nephilims.

"This is Moon's curse, we turn into demons but we partially return to our real forms in the morning, however some of us can't resist and their minds are taken by demon. We tried to lock them, but they would destroy everything, we had no choice... but to kill them... My dear son... My dear Bobo was one of them... I had to kill my own son..." Moka grieved as he took Bobo's picture out and everyone realized that it was the same man who got them there.

"He couldn't rest in peace." Gray muttered much to Lucy's horror.

"That's where you are mistaken." Vergil muttered and two mages looked at him in surprise, but he just smirked with smirk that clearly said I'll explain it later. With that group was guided by villagers to their room where they had food and place to get some sleep.

Few hours later group fell asleep well most of them slept with exception being only Lucy who couldn't fall asleep due to both Natsu and Gray snoring and Vergil who decided to train a bit. Lucy sat up and saw Vergil doing push-ups as silently as he could.

"Why are you training at this hour?" She asked and he looked at her before moving into a sitting position.

"I wanted to work out a bit, I should get stronger after all." He simply said.

"I see. How long have you been training?" Lucy asked.

"Two hours." Came simple answer and Lucy realized that he was working out entire two hours that she attempted to fall asleep.

"By the way Vergil, Levy-chan, Lisanna and Cana see you as an older brother. Why?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, I guess same goes for Erza but she simply refuses to add –nii to my name and it's not just Erza, Cana and Levy, you see before I left to fight against Mundus pretty much everyone who was younger than me or my generation saw me as an older brother figure, that goes for Natsu and Gray as well. Why do you ask?" Vergil told her.

"I'm not sure, I thought it was because you simply have kind of aura that I think an older brother would have, somehow protective, maybe even overprotective and kind, you are also serious, but you are much kinder and softer then someone would think, although you do have kind of a cold look in your eyes and you are acting cold toward your opponents, but that's understandable. I don't know but when I'm with you I feel as if I'm almost with an older brother. It may sound awkward but I believe that I can depend on you and that I can trust you. Isn't that what an older brother is supposed to be?" She said and Vergil smiled.

"It's not awkward, in fact I'm happy to hear those words from you, it's not that often that humans accept demon so fast, it's even less common for them to have your opinion about us demons." Vergil said.

"So you don't mind if I start calling you Vergil-nii all of a sudden?" Lucy asked and Vergil let out a soft laugh.

"Of course not, now try to sleep I'll take care of these two." Vergil said as he punched two mages into waking up.

"What the hell?!" Gray snapped.

"Why did you wake us up?!" Furious Natsu demanded.

"We can't sleep with all that noise you two are making." Vergil snapped and two mages piped down quickly, with that Vergil smirked at Lucy who was already asleep and sat down while leaning against the wall to get some sleep while Gray and Natsu returned to their sleeping, albeit while keeping themselves from making any kind of noise for the next two hours.

-Next morning-

After everyone woke up group left to explore island and Lucy summoned Horologium in order to protect herself from any kind of curse. However before Vergil could scold her he jumped in the air and kicked giant mouse which attempted to attack them with **Lightning Strike**.

"Man we should be thankful that you always use your **Energy Sense **unlike us." Gray said and Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Ne, Vergil. Why are you always using it? She says." Horologium asked for Lucy.

"It would be stupid not to use it while doing S-class jobs or anything that could end up being dangerous." Vergil pointed out.

Soon group found temple and decided to investigate, however Natsu being Natsu ended up destroying the floor, Vergil was about to catch them but he decided against it as he activated his **Energy Sense** and sensed energy close to one of a demon close to them, so he caught them along with once again transformed Blaiddmon and lowered them on the ground without hurting them, once he did that he went toward thing he felt while others followed him. Soon they got into much wider area, which held frozen demon, which was recognized by Gray.

"Deliora! You are joking! Why is Deliora here?! I can't believe this! There's no way it could be in a place like this!" Not so calm Gray said.

"Deliora? Another one of those demons created by Zeref?" Vergil asked and Gray nodded while he struggled to calm down.

"Gray... Calm down." Lucy said as she worried about Gray.

"That's Deliora. Demon of Disaster." Gray said much to Vergil's annoyance, for him Deliora was another mockery of real demon, just another creature which was created by dark mage Zeref, and while Deliora was strong and supposed to be immortal as well as truly destructive force in human world Vergil was clearly annoyed by such a free use of word demon. However realization finally hit him as he figured out that this was the demon that was the cause of Gray's attitude toward him and Blaiddmon back when they first met.

"Demon of Ashtray?" Natsu asked.

"Demon of Disaster." Happy corrected him, but at that moment they heard footsteps.

"Someone is coming." Lucy announced as they ran for the cover behind a couple of rocks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Defending The Village<strong>_


	51. Defending The Village

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review.**_

_**Guest - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 51 – Defending The Village<strong>_

As Team Natsu hid behind the rocks two somewhat strange looking males entered the cave, One looked a bit like a dog while second one had extremely big eyebrows.

"Deliora will soon be resurrected." The one with big eyebrows said.

"We have intruders." Suddenly a new voice, that of a pink haired girl spoke up as she approached the two males.

"What should we do? They could find us here?" Happy asked.

"Let's beat them up." Natsu suggested.

"I'd personally go for tactic BTHOOT, but it's not the smartest idea right now." Vergil said and Lucy looked at him downright confused.

"I've been with him for years. That means 'Beat the hell out of them'." Blaiddmon lazily explained.

"I see… Kind of weird…" She muttered but then got an idea.

"Happy let's make a distraction. Take that rock and throw it somewhere where they can hear it, but make sure they don't capture you." Lucy said and Blaiddmon grinned.

"At least it's better than the idea these two suggested." Blaiddmon said and Vergil and Natsu shot him a glare that he obviously ignored.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed and took a rock before he flew off. He dropped it and the trio heard it falling.

"Someone is over there!" Guy with big eyebrows exclaimed.

"Let's catch them and prove our love for Reitei-sama!" Girl said while dog-like guy sort of barked…

Once trio left, Fairy Tail mages got out and Gray told them about Deliora.

"Deliora was responsible for destruction of land Isvan and it was because of teacher, Ul who sealed it that it was stopped, however she ended up throwing her life away in process." Gray told them.

"Then let's just destroy it." Natsu said as he prepared to melt the ice, however he was punched by furious Gray.

"Don't even get close to that ice **Fire Wizard**!" Gray snapped.

"Gray calm down, acting like this won't solve things, we have to think about how Deliora could end up here, someone is most likely trying to melt it." Vergil said.

"That's not possible! Ul used **Iced Shell**, that ice can't melt!" Gray snapped.

"It can and that's why Deliora is here, those who transported it here are using **Moon Drip** if they are trying to melt it. **Moon Drip** is powerful magic capable of dispelling any magic humans cast and even some demon magic, however it takes huge amount of magic, it also has negative effect on demons, I'm actually already forgetting some things and same goes for Blaiddmon, if two of us stay here for much longer we will end up forgetting everything that we end up doing during night that is while we stay here." Vergil said.

"Then let's go and beat information out of those three!" Natsu suggested.

"No, we should stay here and act when Moon comes out." Now much calmer Gray said.

"Gray is right, once Moon comes out those three and that Reitei, whoever that is will make their move, that's when we will attack." Vergil said.

"No way! It's still noon I'll get bored!" Natsu complied but soon fell asleep.

"Leave it to Natsu to fall asleep on spot…" Vergil muttered.

"I know what will keep us entertained." Lucy said and suddenly summoned one of the Celestial Spirits Lyra.

"Lucy! Call me more often!" Seemingly musician spirit exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you sing something to us?" Lucy asked as she smiled at the happy-go-lucky spirit.

"Of course I can." Lyra replied and began singing.

Gray allowed a tear to slide down his cheek as memories of him as a kid, creating an Ice-Make: Shield while a black haired women, Ul watched him.

"Stop singing. Just go to sleep." Vergil sternly told them as he noticed Gray's crying, Gray knew that Vergil noticed it, but he was thankful that Vergil chose not to get involved… On the other hand others just nodded quickly and chose not to question the Demon Hunter.

-Few hours later-

Night had fallen and mages saw magic circle forming above Deliora so they quickly went up in order to stop whoever was trying to melt ice around Deliora. After few minutes of running they finally reached top of the temple and saw masked man talking to trio they saw earlier,

"Reitei we failed to find intruders." One of the trio, the one with big eyebrows said to the masked man.

"Sherry told us about them." Dog person said.

"It's because Toby and Yuka don't have enough love." The girl, now known as Sherry said as she pointed at the two males.

"It doesn't matter. Just destroy the village." Reitei told them and his voice was right away recognized by Gray.

"Go ahead, we understand." Vergil told him and Gray along with others looked downright surprised.

"How?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Xenia ain't the only one who can read people. I know the expression and aura one has when he realizes something…" Vergil said reflecting upon his own past… This made Gray nod as he jumped out of his cover and attacked.

"Lyon! What do you think you are doing?!" Gray shouted as he created ice spikes on the ground, however man named Lyon used same magic as Gray and countered Gray's attack, although he used one hand unlike Gray who used two.

"Eliminate the village. I'll be enough to handle this." Lyon ordered to his team completely ignoring Gray in process.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Villagers have done nothing wrong!" Lucy defended them.

"Everyone who gets in the way of my plan is the enemy." Lyon said.

"Gray, this man… I don't know what's going on or about your connection to him, but if this is fight that you want to fight on your own then I'll let you do that." Vergil said and Gray nodded.

"Thanks Vergil." He answered.

"Let's go, we have to stop those three from destroying the village." Vergil motioned for Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon to come along and due to Natsu being stubborn and wanting to fight Vergil had no other choice but to pull him along the way.

"Damn it Natsu! When are you going to stop being such a stubborn idiot?!" Vergil demanded to know and earned scowl from Natsu and laughs from Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon as they ran through the forest in order to reach the village as fast as they could, however seeing that it would be their fastest way to reach it Happy carried Natsu and Blaiddmon transformed in order to fly with Lucy on his back while he carried Vergil.

-With Gray-

"Lyon you are no longer Ul's student!" Gray said.

"Neither are you, Gray. Because Ul is no longer of this world." Lyon said.

"Ul gave her life to seal Deliora and now you are the one who is trying to destroy her legacy!" Gray snapped.

"Don't rewrite history. You killed Ul. And yet you live unashamed, Gray. How dare you even say her name?!" Lyon snapped as he attacked Gray who fell on the ground due to it's force.

"L-Lyon..." Gray tried to say as he stood up.

"What's wrong? Is guilt stopping you? Then don't stand in my way, let me revive Deliora." Lyon told Gray who refused right away and created **Ice-Make: Gauntlets** to power up his punches and dashed toward Lyon who used **Ice-make: Eagle**to counter attack, however Gray used **Ice-make: Shield**, albeit it was useless as Lyon changed direction of his eagles and Gray used his gauntlets to defend himself.

"_They didn't crack?_" Lyon questioned.

"_That's Vergil for you, helping me to create technique powerful enough to withstand so many hits and still stay in one piece, although it does take a endurance to move around with them for a longer period of time._" Gray tought as he looked at his gauntlets before using **Ice-make: Hammer** which was countered by Lyon's **Ice-make: Ape**, however that's what Gray waited for as he quickly approached Lyon and punched him in the stomach and attempted to punch him in the face but Lyon defended himself, still his lift arm which he used to protect his face was now hurt due to powered up force of Gray's punch.

For that instant Gray had upper hand however Lyon used **Ice-make: Eagle** once again, but this time he aimed for Gray's back, Gray attempted to defend himself but it was too late and he was hit by full force of Lyon's attack, Gray fell on the ground and his gauntlets broke due to him losing concentration and Lyon used this to finish Gray off with **Ice-make: Dragon**.

-With others-

Vergil sensed Gray's power getting weaker and quickly decided to interrupt.

"Blaiddmon let me go. I must go back to where Gray is." Vergil said and without asking why Blaiddmon let go off him, once he started falling Vergil used his **Air Hike** to go back to where Gray and Lyon fought.

-Back to Gray-

Lyon's technique left Gray unconscious and Lyon attempted to finish him off, however he was stopped by Vergil who punched ground in front of Gray although he aimed for Lyon who was now only few steps away.

"White hair, yellow eyes, scar over right eye and presence that can't in any way be that of a human. You are Vergil Leonidas, the Black Thunder, aren't you?" Lyon asked.

"I am. What about it?" Vergil replied.

"I'd like to take you down, so what do you say about a battle, here and now." Lyon recommended and Vergil refused to reply as he picked Gray up and walked away.

"Where are you going?!" Lyon demanded to know.

"Gray needs medical attention, I won't let something as stupid as fight against you get in my way of getting it for him." Vergil said and Lyon attacked him with **Ice-make Eagle**. However Vergil used multiple **Darkness Blasts** to defend and then used his **Sword Prison**.

"**Sword Prison** will disappear once I get too far away from you, at this point I can keep it active until I am 2 miles away from target that I previously binded. Don't bother, you can't break it." Vergil said and simply walked away as Lyon tried to break free.

-With Lucy and others-

Lucy finally finished covering the trap that she made as Natsu, Blaiddmon, Happy and all the villagers looked at her in slight amusement if not surprise.

"Lucy… What kind of idiot would fall into that trap of yours?" Blaiddmon bluntly asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him in frustration.

-With Vergil and Gray-

Vergil walked toward the village as Gray regained his consciousness.

"Vergil? Where is Lyon?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, we are going back to village to get you healed and I don't want to hear complains." He said.

"I'm sorry." Gray muttered as tears streamed down his face while he remembered how he decided to face Deliora.

"What are you apologizing for? Losing? Some mistake you made in the past? Don't bother, apologies will never erase mistakes, listen I don't know what happened, but if you are going to live regretting something the you should quit being Fairy Tail wizard, we can only move forward because if we stop for one moment we'll lose, if we stop we won't be able to catch up and if we can't do that we'll eventually either die trying or give up. You should know by now that giving up is something Fairy tail wizards don't do. I'm not saying something like 'Erase those memories.' I'm telling you to move on and respect sacrifice Ul made, I'm telling you to cherish bond you had with her and memories of time you spent with her, just like I'm doing with my memories of my parents. Ul is alive, you know that, don't you?" Vergil stated.

"I do... Thank you Vergil. I guess I can't say anything to Natsu for going on this job, am I right?" Gray asked.

"Maybe, who knows. Do we even care about being ready or not? We are all the same in some way, all of us Fairy Tail wizards, we all follow what we believe in, I wasn't ready to take on Mundus that time and I died. However I would have never went to rescue Xenia if I didn't believe that it was my duty to protect her at any and all costs. You can become stronger Gray, you already are strong but if you accept your mistakes and feelings you'll truly become strong." Vergil said and Gray smiled before falling unconscious once again.

Soon he reached the village and saw badly covered up pit in front of him.

"All right, who had this incredible idea?" Vergil asked and Lucy laughed nervously.

"Lucy did." Happy pointed out.

"Traitor cat!" Lucy shouted at him.

"First we need a doctor for Gray, now Lucy your idea isn't that bad, in fact it could work if it wasn't as badly covered as it is." White haired demon said as he placed Gray on the ground then he took some dirt and threw it over Lucy's bad cover. He continued doing that until dirt covered entire hole and then turned around.

"There, as you can see if it was more even with the rest of the ground it could make someone fall into it, however at least now it's not as easy to notice it." Vergil said as Lucy looked at what he did to her trap, just then three mages that accompanied Lyon before showed up on big mouse that Vergil kicked earlier, however it carried something and surprisingly it was flying.

"It's flying!" Blaiddmon shouted.

"You are capable of flying as well. Don't make a big deal out of it!" Vergil scolded him, however then a drop of something green fell and approached Lucy who was too stunned to move.

"Watch out!" Luckily Natsu jumped and knocked her down to the ground thus protecting her from the liquid.

"Who the fuck do they think they are? Just attempting to destroy someone's home as if it has no meaning what so ever?!" Enraged Vergil asked as giant mouse dropped the entire liquid down toward the village.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy panicked but Vergil **Air Hiked** up in the air along with Blaiddmon who used **Demon Release **to fly up. Two demons stopped when they reached 60 meters away from the ground and when distance between them became 100 meters and began firing **Energy Blasts **and** Darkness Blast** at amazing rate toward edges of green jelly and destroyed it as they quickly paced toward the center of it. Jelly was now only a few meters away from them and it was about to fall down and destroy everything in 100 meters radius.

"Let's end this! **Energy Explosion / Discharge**!" Two demons announced as their technique destroyed remains of jelly, however although they were tired they didn't stop. Blaiddmon flew toward mouse which was called Angelica but it dodged Blaiddmon's punch, unknown to them, Blaiddmon's attack was just a diversion for Vergil who disappeared and appeared behind Blaiddmon with blue flames dancing around his body before disappearing a few moments later.

"Natsu Blaiddmon! You know what to do!" He shouted as he punched Yuka and Toby off of Angelica's back and Blaiddmon flew after Toby while Natsu who was carried by Happy flew toward Yuka, Natsu punched Yuka with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** while Blaiddmon punched Toby with enough force to knock him out.

"Vergil I want to fight against that one!" Lucy called out as she noticed that Angelica was soon going to be close to her due to Vergil pushing her toward the ground, with that heard Vergil took Lucy's hand and picked her up as he decided to let Angelica return to the sky. Sherry tried to attack Vergil but he dodge and **Air Hiked** up.

"Lucy hold tightly." He said and Lucy held onto his left arm as he kicked Angelica with **Lightning Strike **and then quickly **Air Hiked** after it. However he was getting slower and Lucy noticed that.

"Leave this fight to me." She said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to do that anyway." Vergil replied.

Lucy let go off Vergil's arm once he returned them back on the ground and instead she helped exhausted mage to sit down and lean against the tree, then she turned around ready to face Sherry.

Lucy summoned Taurus in order to fight against Sherry however Sherry used her magic to control Taurus who instead of attacking Sherry attacked Lucy who barely managed to dodge.

"Taurus what's wrong?!" Lucy asked as she dodged Taurus' attacks although it wasn't too long before she was on the ground with Taurus over her, Lucy attempted to close the gate by force but it was in vain.

"Taurus remember your contract with me!" Lucy shouted as Taurus struggled to return to his senses.

"Remember you said you would always protect me!" She said and right before Taurus' fist connected with her face gate was closed as Lucy realized that she reached a new level.

However fight was far from over as Lucy summoned her strongest weapon against Sherry's **Doll Control**, Plue... Sherry took control over Plue whose attacks were pretty much useless so Sherry stopped her magic and created **Rock Doll** which chased after Lucy who eventually fell onto the shore.

"This is bad, I have to go and help her..." Vergil muttered as he pushed himself back to his feet, however he could only push himself into quick walking so he hoped that Lucy could hold on until he reached her. Once he finally arrived he was rather surprised to see Lucy hitting Sherry and defeating her in process.

"I am Fairy Tail wizard too you know!" Lucy stated and Vergil had to admit he was proud of her, it was almost impossible for **Celestial Spirit mage** to defeat **Doll mage** and Lucy did it. However Sherry's pet, Angelica lashed out at Lucy.

"Lucy watch out!" Vergil shouted but it was useless, Lucy couldn't move so he jumped in front of her in order to protect her. He prepared to take attack and then counter attack with remains of his strength when Erza came and cut it down. At that point Happy came but tried to get away once he saw Erza who caught him with ease.

"Where are Natsu, Gray and Blaiddmon?" She demanded to know and Lucy moved closer to her.

"Wait let us explain, people on this island need our help, some people are trying to resurrect a demon." Lucy tried to explain.

"I don't care." Erza simply replied.

"Then let us finish the job." Lucy said and Erza pointed her sword at Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – <em><strong>Prevent Resurrection Gray's Resolve<strong>_**_


	52. Prevent Resurrection Gray's Resolve

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 52 – Prevent Resurrection Gray's Resolve<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Where are Natsu, Gray and Blaiddmon?" Erza demanded to know and Lucy moved closer to her.

"Wait let us explain, people on this island need our help, some people are trying to resurrect a demon." Lucy tried to explain.

"I don't care." Erza simply replied.

"Then let us finish the job." Lucy said and Erza pointed her sword at Lucy.

"You've mistaken Lucy. You betrayed Master, although Vergil is here he is nowhere near the condition that would allow him to do an S-class missions and it doesn't change the fact that you stole it. Do not think that you will get out of this unscathed." Erza said and much to her, Lucy and Happy's surprise her sword was moved by Vergil's Dark Edge while said demon held both of his swords.

"Erza, I'm not going to let you point your blade at someone who is unwilling or scared to fight against you, if rules are something you care about so much then you'll have to beat them into me." Vergil said.

"Vergil stop it, you are in no condition to fight against Erza!" Lucy said as she tried to stop the white haired demon who responded by preparing his swords as he took a fighting stance.

"Do you intend to fight against me in that condition?" Erza asked.

"If I have to fight I will. We will do what we must do and we will stop Deliora's resurrection." Vergil said as Erza moved away and **Requiped** another sword.

Erza dashed out at Vergil without sparing one second, but, although tired, white haired demon managed to block her attack, however, knowing that Vergil was already tired and on verge of losing consciousness Erza kept attacking, She swung her swords multiply times still Vergil either dodged or blocked them. Erza was getting tired of Vergil's so called resistance and decided to end their battle with magic powered up swing of her sword. She swung her sword so fast that neither Happy nor Lucy managed to see it, and yet, it was blocked by both of Vergil's swords.

"Don't underestimate me Erza, I have gotten weaker, but that still doesn't mean that you can defeat me as easy as you may think. I have to help those villagers no matter what I have to endure!" Vergil shouted and with all the strength he could use he made Erza take one step back.

"I see, it does seem like I underestimated you, however, in that state you can't continue this fight." Erza stated and Vergil jumped and swung his own swords at Erza who blocked them with ease. At that very moment, Vergil lost consciousness.

"It was pointless I always knew that I could never truly defeat you. After all this time you are still the strongest." Erza said much to Lucy and Happy's surprise.

"What is Erza talking about?" Lucy wondered but her eyes widened when Erza's sword started cracking and eventually it broke down.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Vergil both won and lost this match, he lost in terms of this battle, however, my weapon is broken and that's clear evidence that I lost and he who still has his weapons in one piece has won. Vergil has a special bond with his swords, although I never understood why or how." Erza explained and Lucy nodded.

"Still you two are going with me to where Natsu Gray and Blaiddmon are and then you'll receive punishment." Erza said much to Lucy and Happy's horror.

"Weren't you just defeated by Vergil?!" Lucy tried to defend herself by pointing out that Vergil won in some sort of way, albeit it was in vain.

-Later during that day-

Gray finally woke up in one of the villagers' house. He was bandaged up and hurt but he felt ready to stop Lyon no matter what.

He left the house and looked around. As he kept looking around a village girl approached him.

"If you are looking for your friends they are over there, in the biggest tent in the village." She informed him and he nodded.

"Thanks." He simply thanked her and she politely bowed.

Following the instructions he got Gray soon reached the tent. He came into big tent where tied up Lucy and Happy waited for him along with unconscious Vergil and to Gray's horror serious Erza.

"Erza? Where is Natsu? Why is Vergil unconscious?" Gray asked.

"Vergil is resting for now as for Natsu that's what I'd like to know. Also, weren't you supposed to stop them instead of joining them?" She required to know.

"Stop being so noisy damn it. Erza villagers need our help, Lucy already told you what's going on so you should understand that we need to help them." Newly conscious but still tired Vergil said as he tried to sit up.

"Gray, Lucy, Happy, we are going to find Natsu and Blaiddmon then we will return back to the guild along with Vergil." Erza said.

"Wait, if you know what's going on then you should agree that we need to help those villagers!" Gray said.

"I don't care." Erza bluntly answered much to Gray's surprise and Vergil's annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vergil asked with annoyance clearly noticeable in his voice.

"Request for help was placed in every guild, don't you think it would be better to leave this to someone who has what it takes to do this job?" Erza asked and Vergil clenched his fists.

"I misjudged you, Erza." Gray said.

"How dare you say that to Erza-sama?!" Happy panicked.

"-sama?" Lucy questioned.

"What did you say? You intend to disobey as well? You won't get away with it." Erza said as she pointed her **Requiped** sword and pointed at Gray who grabbed it with enough force to cut his own palm. Erza's eyes briefly showed shock and hesitation as she saw the blood of one of her comrades and childhood friends dripping from her own sword.

"Do what you must! I'll do what I have to do. This is the path that I have chosen." Gray told her and headed toward the exit of the tent with Vergil who managed to get up and followed him.

"Erza... You seem to fail to understand something, rules are important and while I don't agree with breaking every single rule I also don't agree with the rules being reason for every single thing. It's pointless to be so strict, people have their own will and both me and Gray have good reasons to continue this mission, for those reasons we are ready to take on any consequence." Vergil said and followed after Gray.

Erza's face was unreadable as she turned to face Lucy and Happy.

"Wait Erza. I'm sure those two were just moody or something." Lucy tried to calm Erza down just in case red haired female was angry.

Erza swung her blade as Lucy and Happy screamed. But instead of cutting them she cut the rope and set them free.

"Let's go. We have a job to do." Erza ordered and Lucy had a huge smile on her face, while Erza who had her back turned to them smiled a bit.

"_You seem to be right again, Xenia_." Erza thought as she remembered the way Xenia explained things.

-Flashback-

"Erza, I have a favor to ask from you." Xenia said as she approached Erza who was about to leave.

"What is it?" Erza asked and Xenia smirked, the right corner of her mouth raised as she looked at her with eyes that spoke of confidence, resolve and relaxed posture that showed that she was comfortable, Erza and everyone in the guild often saw that exact smirking on both Leonidas demons' faces, yet another proof of them being brother and sister.

"Test them, both Vergil and Gray, I found out a couple of things about that island. Trust me, those two will have a strong resolve to do that job, although if you are not sure that Vergil is capable of doing that job feel free to test him." Xenia said and although a bit puzzled Erza nodded.

-Flashback ends-

-With Lyon-

Lyon sat on his throne with Toby, the only less beat up member of his henchmen standing in front of him.

"Fairy Tail, they are better than I imagined." Lyon said in sort of angry tone.

"Deliora should resurrect tonight." A masked old man suddenly said as he approached two mages.

"You came, Zalty." Lyon acknowledged the old man, but suddenly ground began trembling as temple distorted in a way that made it impossible for moonlight to shine on Deliora.

"We are here to beat the hell out of you!" Blaiddmon exclaimed as he and Natsu went through the ceilings and came all the way to Lyon and his followers.

-With Gray and others-

"Lyon's dream was always to surpass Ul our teacher, so he wants to resurrect Deliora and defeat it in order to surpass Ul who gave her life to seal it." Gray told the group as they made their way toward the temple.

"I see, in order to surpass someone who died you would have to do something that person couldn't." Lucy said.

"However he doesn't know the truth." Vergil added and Gray nodded as the others looked slightly confused.

"Even though Ul is no longer on this world, Lyon doesn't know that she is still alive." Gray said much to Erza, Happy and Lucy's surprise.

"Ul is alive inside of ice that sealed Deliora." Vergil explained.

"Gray, maybe you should tell us why things ended up like this." Vergil said and Gray nodded.

"Ten years ago, the city where I lived was attacked by Deliora..." Gray began telling them his story. _**(As you see I haven't written the flashback, I probably won't write flashbacks that don't have OC influence in them as those who read the story are already familiar with them.)**_

"So that's how it is…" Vergil muttered once Gray finished his story, things were rather clear now that Gray told them about his past with Ul and Lyon…

As group listened to Gray's story they also finally reached the temple, although it looked rather different now...

"What happened here?" Lucy asked while she and Happy titled their heads.

"Natsu happened..." Both Vergil and Gray answered and Vergil activated **Energy Sense**.

"Blaiddmon is coming here, same goes for Lyon's followers as for Natsu he is currently fighting against Lyon. Gray you should go there four of us here will be more than enough to take down Lyon's followers and Blaiddmon will come to back us up soon. Go and fight your own battle." Vergil encouraged him and Gray looked at his other teammates who nodded, with that confirmed Gray ran off while using **Energy Sense** himself in order to find Natsu and Lyon with less difficulties.

Gray started running toward the temple as he remembered Ul's sacrifice and **Iced Shell,** as well as how Lyon accused him of killing Ul.

"If that beast is your darkness, then I'll seal it away." He remembered Ul's words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I started another story so I can rest from Fairy Tail once in awhile. While I do like writing this story, following and rewriting the episodes and arcs I've watched so many times can get tiring, for that reason I decided to start another story since I can concentrate on another storyline and give myself a rest from this story when I need it. But since I don't want to have a new chapter on that story once in a month I'll do a chapter or two of this story and then a chapter or two of that one and keep doing that until I get into hiatus with this story or finish that story.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Gray VS Lyon<strong>_


	53. Gray VS Lyon

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, I'm happy you decided to check out that story as well, what makes me even happier is the fact that you understand my reasoning for starting a new story. So thank you.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter, as for flashback, well while I do feel like it isn't necessary I might return one day and add it in to make the story fully complete, although I'm not promising anything.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 53 – Gray VS Lyon<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Vergil and others-<p>

"Nice to see that you are joining us Blaiddmon, but weren't you with Natsu?" Vergil asked and Blaiddmon grinned a bit.

"Well it kind of went like this…" Blaiddmon said.

-Flashback-

Natsu and Blaiddmon stood in front of three mages, however Zalty and Toby escaped, albeit two Fairy Tail mages allowed that…

"Blaiddmon, I'll take this guy down. You join others." Natsu said and Blaiddmon groaned.

"Fine." He eventually agreed as he used Energy Sense to find Vergil and others.

-Flashback ends-

"Typical Natsu…" Vergil said but as they talked they suddenly ended up being surrounded by Lyon's followers.

"This could be fun." Vergil said with a smirk on his face as Lucy summoned Cancer and others prepared to fight…

-Inside of the temple-

"Let's end this squinty eyes." Natsu taunted.

"You have pointy eyes yourself." Lyon informed him, but then the ice broke down to reveal bandaged up Gray.

"This fight is mine Natsu." Gray announced.

"There won't be next time any longer, ten years ago Ul died because of me, that's something I can never change, however you hurt my friends, villagers, now return them back to their normal forms and leave this island with your comrades." Gray said as he took **Iced Shell** stance and powered up as Natsu watched puzzled by the way things were starting to go.

"You are trying to bluff with that magic, you are not prepared to throw away your life." Lyon was convinced that Gray was just bluffing.

"I am not, I am prepared to die, I was for the last ten years. Answer to me Lyon! Are we living or dying together?" Gray asked and since answer never came Gray was about to use **Iced Shell**.

"Natsu, Erza, Vergil, everyone in Fairy Tail. This is where I make my exit." Gray thought.

"**Iced**..." Gray was about to use it when...

"Idiot!" Natsu shouted as he punched Gray and stopped Gray from using his magic.

"What are you doing Natsu?! I am prepared to die! So why are you interfering?!" Gray demanded an answer.

"Since when is dying, finishing the battle? Isn't that the same as running away?!" Natsu retorted, but that's when temple returned to normal.

"What was that?" Natsu wondered but then he noticed masked older man had returned.

"After all my hard work... How did you repair it?!" Angered Natsu asked, but the man ran away yet again and Natsu left after him.

"Oi Natsu!" Gray called out.

"I'm leaving that one to you I'll beat this one!" Natsu replied and left.

"Were you counting on Natsu to stop me from using **Iced Shell**?" Gray asked.

"No I never thought that he could even get that near." Lyon replied.

"Then you planned on taking it, I understand now, Iced Shell is useless on this island, isn't it." Gray pointed out and Lyon nodded.

"Lyon, give up on Deliora." Gray announced.

"What foolishness. First, you threaten and then you persuade? Does your guild have some dentist that de-fangs you all?" Lyon told him.

"Listen carefully Lyon, Ul is still alive. **Iced Shell** is a spell that turns the user's body into ice. The ice that sealed Deliora, the very same ice you are now trying to melt. I'm sorry for not telling you before, I promised Ul that I wouldn't." Gray said as Ul's words echoed in his mind.

"If he knew that I became ice he'd probably spend his entire life trying to undo the spell."

"Gray..." Lyon muttered.

"So Lyon, stop this." Gray said, but before he could say anything else he was stabbed by Lyon's ice made sword. Lyon pulled his sword out and Gray fell on the ground.

"You are wasting your breath, I already know that." Lyon said much to Gray's shock.

"You knew and you still..."

"Grow up, do you really think Ul is alive in that ice." Lyon said and much to his surprise his face was soon connected with Gray's fist.

"I had enough." Gray said, and Lyon looked at him.

"I had enough of trying to save you." Gray finished and created **Ice-Make: Gauntlets**.

Gray quickly approached Lyon before punching him with all of his might, however, Lyon blocked his punch with **Ice-make: Wolf** power upped hand, however, once his wolf-headed fist collided with Gray's Lyon's ice broke down. Furious Lyon attacked with **Ice-make: Eagle** which managed to push Gray back and give Lyon some space, however, it was only due to Gray's wound that Lyon's attack managed to push him back so Gray created **Ice-make: Bow** and fired **Ice-Make: Arrows**, however Lyon managed to dodge them and used **Ice-Make: Snow Dragon**. It hit Gray, who fell on the ground and struggled to get up, but before he could do that Lyon kicked him and sent him flying right into the wall as Gray's gauntlets broke down.

"You can't defeat me." Lyon muttered as he turned his back to Gray.

"Wait! This isn't over." Gray announced as he stood up and charged at Lyon. Gray punched Lyon and **Dynamic Ice-Make** mage stepped back before attacking Gray with **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger**, however Gray jumped above it and trapped it with **Ice-Make: Prison**.

"You are the same. Caged beast who knows nothing about this world." Gray said.

"Foolishness! I'll destroy that **Creation Magic** of yours!" Lyon threatened, however, his efforts were in vain as he couldn't break Gray's spell.

"One-handed **Ice-Make** is out of balance and it loses power when it counts. Ul taught us that." Gray said as he created **Ice-Make: Cannon** and soon fired it at Lyon, with this Gray won. But that's when he heard a roar that made his blood freeze, Deliora's roar.

-With Vergil and others-

Vergil ran toward the top of the temple along with Erza, Lucy while Blaiddmon rested on his shoulder and Happy flew behind them when Vergil suddenly smiled.

"Did something happen?" Erza asked.

"Gray won, I used **Energy Sense** all this time to find others and follow Gray's battle, to some extent, Natsu is facing someone but they aren't really fighting and magic of that person, I'll say female is unknown to me. I guess it's one of those **Lost Magic** just like Natsu's **Dragon Slayer Magic**." Vergil said but before anyone could say anything else, Erza attacked and in one hit defeated Toby.

"I guess this should end our part of job, now you have some explaining to do." Blaiddmon said to Toby as he jumped of off Vergil's shoulder.

"All right..." Toby surrendered.

-With Natsu and Gray-

Natsu stood in front of Gray who was once again prepared to use **Iced Shell**.

"Move Natsu!" Gray ordered however Natsu being Natsu refused to listen.

"It looks I didn't get through you last time, I stopped you because I didn't want you to die. I'll fight against it." Natsu announced but before Deliora could even attack his body crumbled down.

"Deliora was..." Gray tried to say.

"Already dead." Lyon finished for him.

"Your teacher was really amazing." Natsu commented with huge grin.

"Thank you very much, teacher." Gray said as tears fell down his face.

-After some time at the beach-

"We finished our first S-class job!" Natsu shouted.

"You think we will get on the second floor?" Excited Lucy asked but then reality of Erza being there hit them.

"That's right... we are going to get punished..." Lucy nervously said before jumping behind Vergil along with Happy.

"Vergil save us!" Both Lucy and Happy cried out as Vergil sighed.

"Wasn't point of this job to help villagers?" Erza asked and Lucy blinked in surprise when Vergil shook his head.

"Lyon..." Gray tried to question.

"I have no idea, we came on this island three years ago, but we never interfered with villagers and they never came to us."

"Not even once?" Lucy asked.

"Are you trying to say that you have nothing to do with this?" Gray asked.

"Yes, think about it we spent three years under that light. They are hiding something." Lyon advised them and Vergil smirked.

"What about the vi..." Natsu tried to complain but Erza stopped him and explained why Lyon's followers followed Lyon.

"They have their own sense of justice and we can't judge them, but we still have to lift the curse. Vergil do you have any suggestion." Erza said as she looked at their demon comrade.

"Actually I do, let's give up. There's no point in lifting curse that doesn't exist." He said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Villagers aren't humans." Vergil simply pointed out and others looked at him with utter surprise being written all over their faces.

"Are you saying that they are demons? Why are so many demons living in this world, I can understand smaller groups of demons living in towns but entire island to be inhabited by demons..." Lucy said ad Blaiddmon started sulking.

"Lucy... are you trying to say that you don't like us being here?" Blaiddmon said with hurt expression.

"No! It is just that I never thought that so many demons preferred this world over their own, you two are my friends of course I like being with you two. Come on Blaiddmon cheer up." Lucy tried to cheer small demon up by patting his furry head and Blaiddmon jumped up as he happily enjoyed Lucy fondling him.

"Anyway let me explain, they are neither humans nor demons, they are Nephilims. Nephilim is being much closer to demons then humans, however they only have appearance of demons and ability to fly, that's how Bobo disappeared, he flew away. Nephilims have ability to transform and maintain human form for a long period of time. They were last specie of demons that was created during Mugen's time. While Mugen was alive things were rather good for them, but once Mundus took over he isolated them, he discriminated their entire race and thus they ran away." Vergil said and Lucy was saddened as Vergil and Blaiddmon looked down in shame.

"So that's why you wanted to help them." Erza realized.

"Mundus did things that I can never erase, I can never make things better and that will never change, but at least this once I wanted to help them and because of that I'll need your help." Vergil said as he pointed at Natsu and Erza.

"I already know what you want to do. Let's go." Erza said as she headed toward the village with others following her.

-Back in the village-

Once Team Natsu arrived at where villagers were supposed to be they found out that no one was there, however they were soon escorted back to now miraculously rebuilt village.

"What happened here, it's like time went back." Natsu commented.

"Then it's better if you don't touch it." Lucy told him.

"Say what! What was that supposed to mean!" Natsu shouted.

"That's exactly what it was supposed to mean." Lucy simply answered and she then noticed Erza **Requping** into her Giant Armor as she motioned for Natsu to come with her and Vergil.

"Let's end this." Vergil muttered as Erza explained the plan to Natsu.

Erza threw her spear once Natsu punched it with his fire enhanced punch and spear flew toward the sky at amazing speed and Vergil jumped up as he landed on top of the spear. He kicked something in the sky with **Lightning Strike** and something cracked before Vergil used last remains of his magic to **Air Hike** back to the ground with Erza's spear in his hand.

"Here, thanks for your help." He said and Erza nodded.

"What was that, weren't we supposed to break the Moon?" Natsu asked.

"This island is covered by evil lens, a gas relised by Moon Drip, it crystalized and because of it Moon looked like it was purple. It affected memories of Nephilims and it probably can affect other demons as Vergil told me that he and Blaiddmon also had troubles remembering some things." Erza explained and Natsu nodded along with others when Bobo appeared.

-About few hours later-

Party was finally over although they had to once again defeat Lyon's subordinates, however that was easily handled by Erza so they ended up joining the party. But now Vergil stood up and faced Moka.

"Chief Moka, I know this won't help but let me apologize for everything your ancestors endured during time they spent in the Demon World." Vergil said.

"Your eyes... You are a demon aren't you?" Moka asked and Vergil nodded.

"My name is Vergil Leonidas, I am currently one of the few survivors of the race once known as Devils." Vergil said.

"Devil? Why is one of the Devils in the Human world?" Moka asked once he recovered from the shock, mage in front of him was not only a demon but one of the devils.

"The Demon World disappeared, along with every other demon who inhabited it at that moment, you can safely roam around the world now." Vergil said.

"You were the one who destroyed it weren't you?" Moka asked.

"I am in a way responsible for what happened. I killed Mundus." Vergil said.

"Thank you, Vergil. For telling us about this." Moka simply said as he went back into his house and soon returned with box which he handed to Vergil.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Vergil asked.

"None of us can use it, but you can, please accept it." Bobo said and Vergil opened the box as his eyes widened.

"This is... Demon's Shriek..." Vergil muttered as Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

"Thank you... for giving this to me." Vergil thanked Nephilims who smiled at their fellow demon.

"Cheers to the killer of Mundus! Vergil Leonidas!" Villagers cheered as Vergil looked at them with happy smile on his face.

"We were simply scared up until now, that we would endure same thing our ancestors did, but now that you came here and told us that we no longer have a reason for fear, we are all happy." Bobo told him and Vergil nodded.

"Thank you, we will remember this." Bobo said.

* * *

><p>Galuna Island Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Vergil originally broke Erza's armor in their fight.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So another arc and 20 episodes of anime down, slowly but surely I'm returning back to the time I stopped writing Dark Slayer but this time I ain't stopping! Hopefully I'll get the Phantom Lord arc and Loke Arc finished by the end of this month than Tower of Heaven and original arc along with Oracion Seis arc by the end of the year, who knows I might even start Edolas Arc. By the end of January I plan on finishing Edolas, another original arc and at least half of Tenrou arc. February to reach X791 and I'll get to Sun Village in April, hopefully. Once I reach Sun Village arc I'll go into hiatus that will most likely last until Tartaros Arc ends in anime.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Phantom Lord Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Phantom's Attack<strong>_


	54. Phantom's Attack

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thank you for reviewing.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 18 – Phantom Lord Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 54 – Phantom's Attack<strong>_

* * *

><p>Team Natsu was on their way back to the guild after finishing S-class job when they heard whispers and noticed that citizens had looked that said that they felt bad for them for some reason. Vergil looked toward their guild and his eyes widened.<p>

"Blaiddmon Happy help me out, we have to get there fast!" He shouted as Blaiddmon transformed into his **Demon Release** form and carried Gray on his back and Erza's things in his arms while Happy flew with Natsu along with Erza and Lucy who held onto Vergil's shoulders as he **Air Hiked** back to the guild. Once they arrived in front of their guild they saw that it was heavily damaged.

"What happened here?" Natsu asked.

"Who did this?" Erza wondered.

"Forget that, more importantly. Is everyone else alright?" Vergil exclaimed.

Team Natsu stood in front of their guild which now had multiply giant iron rods impaled through it.

"What in the world happened here?" Erza questioned.

"Phantom..." Mira said and Vergil turned around along with everyone but Natsu.

"Mira... thank goodness." Vergil breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What did you just say?" Gray asked and furious Natsu turned his head toward Mira.

"Did you say Phantom?" He said with his anger being suppressed as much as it could be.

"I hate to say it, but they got us." Mira said as she silently lead the group into Fairy Tail's first basement floor and Vergil's sensitive demon ears picked up comments from Jet, Droy and Levy and much to his displeasure Levy didn't sound confident about attacking Phantom and he had to admit anger that boiled inside of him was almost if not equal to Natsu's.

"Yo, welcome back!" Somewhat drunk Makarov greeted them much to Vergil's annoyance.

"We've returned." Erza replied and Vergil snapped.

"Makarov don't you understand this situation?! Stop drinking and do something! Guild has been busted up we have to pay them back for that!" He snapped much to surprise of everyone around him, and albeit silently almost entire guild prayed that he won't get too furious. With exception of course being Mira, Xenia, Lucy and other mages who weren't present at the time when Vergil was around, prior to his battle with Mundus that is… Those who also didn't pray were Natsu who shared Vergil's opinion, Makarov who was relaxed and Blaiddmon, Gray and Erza who simply knew that this wasn't as angry as Vergil could get.

"Calm down Vergil. This is nothing to worry about. Phantom, this is everything those half-wits got. Attacking the guild when no one was around? Who'd take pleasure in that?" Makarov said while he continued drinking.

"So that's why no one was injured, I guess its small thing to be thankful for." Erza said calmly however this didn't calm neither Vergil nor Natsu down.

"If they can only manage sneak attack then we shouldn't even give those bastard the time of day." Makarov said and Natsu punched wall resulting in it cracking a bit while Vergil clenched his fists.

"This isn't right man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush those bastards!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This discussion is over. Until upstairs is repaired we'll take requests from here." Makarov told them.

"This isn't time for requests!" Vergil complained.

"Natsu Vergil! I've had enough of you two!" Makarov scolded them and spanked Lucy while Mira got slightly angry. Vergil did his best to calm down as much as he can while Makarov left, however seeing that he won't be able to calm down while staying in the guild Vergil left.

"I'll go after him in case he ends up deciding to attack Phantom." Blaiddmon said and went after Vergil while Xenia sighed, sure she understood Makarov's reasoning and rules, but she was almost as frustrated as Vergil.

-That night-

Levy, Jet and Droy walked down the street unaware that someone was watching them. They suddenly heard something from behind them and turned around just to see iron club going toward them and before they could react someone caught it.

"Black Steel Gajeel if I remember it right. I have to pay you back for busting up our guild."

"Vergil-nii/Vergil!" Levy Jet and Droy cheered as they saw white haired demon in front of them.

"Dark Slayer huh? This will be interesting." Gajeel said with evil grin as he pulled his hand back and prepared to fight.

"Come and get me, if you can." Vergil taunted as he smirked.

Vergil wasted no time as he punched Gajeel with **Lightning Punch** Gajeel stepped back a bit before firing **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**, however he wasn't attempting to hurt Vergil but to hurt Team Shadow Gear if Vergil dodged his attack. However because Vergil saw right through it he blocked Gajeel's attack with **Lightning Soul**, still one of lances went though and stabbed Vergil's left leg only slightly above ankle. Gajeel smirked but Vergil took lance out of his leg and with only slight change in speed dashed toward Gajeel and slashed his newly equipped **Devil Arms** toward **Iron Dragon Slayer** who blocked them by turning his hands into iron.

Vergil decided to continue his assault as he let his Dark Edge disappear for slight moment and unleashed **Lightning Punch** on Gajeel's exposed stomach before planting his knee straight into **Dragon Slayer's** face and finished his assault with **Lightning Strike**. However, Vergil knew that this won't be enough and was about to attack once again however Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Roar** and Vergil had no other option but to use his **Lightning Breath **which left him rather exhausted, however unlike last time he used it Vergil now felt that only third of his energy was used on that **Breath** and given the fact that it was equal to Gajeel's **Roar** it was a good thing.

Seeing that he doesn't have any other option Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Scales** to power up both his defense and offense and dashed toward Vergil in attempt to punch **Lightning Mage** however Vergil blocked it and attacked with punch of his own, however it dealt no damage to Gajeel's now powered up body. Two mages** s**tepped back and used **Lightning Breath** and **Iron Dragon's Roar **in the same time, their **Breath **types of attacks were equal for certain amount of time however Vergil's **Breath** reached its limits and Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Roar** hit Vergil causing multiply bruises on demon's body.

After brief catch of breath Vergil backed away and used **Lightning Tower**, however instead of stepping back Gajeel went after Vergil causing said demon to be unable to counter Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Sword **which cut deep into Vergil's left shoulder and it would have cut even deeper if it wasn't for Vergil blocking it with Dark Edge which was also used in Vergil's last attempt to stop Gajeel. Vergil slashed his Death Blade toward surprised Gajeel and due to powering his sword up with every last bit of his power made deep cut on Gajeel's chest. But damage was still too much as Vergil fell down on the ground only few seconds after Gajeel stepped back.

"Vergil-nii!" Levy screamed while Jet and Droy watched in horror as once strongest mage of Fairy Tail lost. Still Gajeel wasn't satisfied as he stepped back and attacked Team Shadow Gear with yet another **Iron Dragon's Roar**, smoke engulfed entire area as Gajeel let out sinister laugh.

"Be thankful to the Black Thunder, his resistance is what's going to save you from spending night on the tree." Gajeel laughed and left completely sure that everyone in Team Shadow Gear is injured. Unknown to him they were protected by Vergil who managed to **Flash Step** in front of them just in time to take full power of Gajeel's attack.

"Vergil-nii!" Levy exclaimed in horror as she ran toward now unconscious demon.

"Droy we have to take him to the hospital, help Levy to do that. I'll go and find Master." Jet said and Droy nodded as he and Levy carefully picked injured Vergil up before quickly heading toward hospital.

"How could they do this? Why did you have to fight Vergil-nii?" Levy whispered through her tears.

-Half an hour later-

Almost every Fairy Tail mage was in front of hospital waiting for their Master while selected number of mages stood by still unconscious demon.

Mira and Xenia were holding back their anger as Lisanna cried with her mouth being covered by her hands while Elfman who did his best to control his anger was trying to comfort her. Levy was still crying as she looked down unable to look at Mira, Xenia or Vergil, Lucy and Happy cried while Gray and Erza struggled to hold back their anger. However, Natsu and Blaiddmon showed it clearly as both of Natsu's fist found themselves engulfed in flames while Blaiddmon couldn't control his power and was already in his **Demon Release** form. Makarov came in and seeing one of his children unconscious and beaten far more then he could imagine was the last drop.

"I can take our guild being reduced into nothing, but no parent will stand still when someone hurts his child!" Makarov breathed out and broke his staff making Lucy flinch.

"To war!" Makarov furiously breathed out as his magic power burst out of him.

-Next Morning - Magnolia Town-

Lucy, Levy, Lisanna and Xenia sat by Vergil's bed while others left to fight against Phantom.

"Levy... don't worry, I know you blame yourself, but it's Vergil-nii who decided to interrupt and think about it if you three were hurt Vergil probably couldn't face you again. You know how he acts, he is reckless and ready to fight against anyone if that would mean that his friend would be safe." Lisanna tried to cheer Levy up.

"I know, but if I tried to help him, then maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be so injured..." Levy said.

"I... I don't know Vergil as much as you two do, but I think he would get distracted if someone was fighting along with him, he would most likely end up paying more attention to those who fight on his side then to those who he fights against. At least that's what I think how he is." Lucy said and Mira smiled.

"You are right, he is overprotective but that's who he is, this is another reason why everyone trusts him so much, if he is around only thing that will prevent him from preventing someone he holds dear from getting hurt is if he is unconscious or unable to do that." Xenia said and Levy smiled.

"That's Vergil-nii for you alright." She chuckled slightly.

-Oak town-

Natsu busted straight into Phantom's building.

"I don't care who it is! Bring it on!" Natsu announced. Fairy Tail mages had upper hand from the beginning with Natsu's furious fire based attacks, Erza's **Requiping** an armor, Gray's **Ice-make**, Mira who was beating the mages in her **Satan Soul** form and perfect combinations and teamwork displayed by smaller groups of Fairy tail mages as Phantom Lord mages fell down one after another. Even Happy defeated some mages while furious Blaiddmon beat them mercilessly in his **Demon Release** form when Makarov used his **Titan Magic** to become gigantic.

"Monster!" One of Phantom Lord's mages shouted.

"That's right and you injured that monsters child. Do you think any human law can save you from my wrath!" Makarov told them as he effortlessly defeated any opposing mage that dared to stand in his way.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov called out and soon headed toward the top floor where he believed that Jose was.

"Erza, Mira, I'm leaving this to you!" He exclaimed and two females nodded.

-Magnolia-

Xenia stood in one of the streets facing two of the Phantom Lord's strongest mages, Juvia and Sol.

"Xenia-sama, once a demon and now a human. Please move and allow us to pass." Sol asked her but Xenia just stared at them, hint of anger was clear in her eyes as she pulled out the sword that previously rested on her hip.

"Take one more step and you'll both regret it. I might not be a demon any longer, but I can still fight like one." Xenia warned them these people were in a way responsible for the injuries her brother suffered, they were not going to get away with it, more importantly she was not going to let them do as they please in Magnolia…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Power Of The Former Cambion<strong>_


	55. Power Of The Former Cambion

_**Answer on review:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 55 – Power Of The Former Cambion<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Xenia-<p>

"Xenia-sama, it would be stupid to fight both of us, please step aside." Sol warned her but Xenia never intended on giving up.

"Forget it." Xenia said as she suddenly took her gun out and fired two bullets at Sol who managed to dodge one of them but second one grazed his left shoulder.

"This time I allowed you to dodge, next time I'll kill you." Xenia said as she glared dangerously at the duo.

Xenia dashed as quickly as she could toward the duo as Sol stepped signaling to Juvia that he would take care of things.

"**Roche Concreto**!" Sol attacked and a barrage of rocks went toward Xenia who either dodged or cut them before they reached her as she advanced forward, she was a former Wind User she wasn't going to lose to mere Earth…

She fired her gun once again with severe precision as she shot Sol directly in his left knee forcing him to fall to one of his knees.

"_She already noticed that I mainly use legs for hand to hand combat? That's Xenia-sama for you, but she is not playing, she is planning on killing me!_" Sol realized as he attempted to stop Xenia or at the very least slow her down with **Sable Dance** which indeed stopped Xenia's advancing and Sol attacked her with **Platre Sonata**, fist made of plaster in front of him shot toward Xenia who heard it just in time to block it with her forearms. Xenia was sent back flying but managed to steady herself and fired a couple of bullets at Sol who tried his best to dodge, but eventually he got another bullet in his left forearm, two grazed his right leg and one ended up hitting his stomach.

"_She'll kill me!_" Sol thought as he and Juvia stared utterly shocked while Xenia dashed forward with her sword and went for Sol's heart.

"I apolog…" He tried to apologize but it was too late…

Just when Xenia was about to stab Sol Juvia attacked her and a torrent of water hit her. Xenia slammed into nearest building and coughed up blood as she began losing consciousness.

"Vergil… Was I about to kill a human? With a sword?" She questioned.

-Flashback-

"Why are you never using firearms? They are good when you are trying to create a distance." Xenia asked him she could figure everything out about her little brother but this was something she couldn't understand.

"Gun and overall firearms, provides distance, but not just range distance, it's the emotional distance that they are providing. When you kill or fight someone in close range, with swords, fists or whatever you make that personal, that is why… No matter how dangerous the enemy is I'll make every single one of my one-on-one battles personal… So that I never forget those I killed…" Vergil explained it to her but back then, it sounded a bit illogical. Back then she didn't realize how personal Vergil's battles were, every single one of his kill or be killed battles was either to protect or to avenge…

-Flashback ends-

She on the other hand never really had to fight in a personal battle and that one time she did, it was purely out of anger… This time it was personal and if she could move she'd kill him. She could still fire her gun and kill him but then it wouldn't be personal and that is something she didn't want, still at the very least, Sol would be unable to fight later…

Juvia and injured Sol left the scene to find and take Lucy…

-Oak Town-

Fairy Tail kept beating the Phantom Lord's mages, however that's when Gajeel came down.

"Prepare trash. **Iron Dragon Slayer**, Gajeel-sama will now face you." Gajeel said but before he could react he was hit by **Flame Wave** which sent him flying and from below he soon felt Blaiddmon's second technique, **Earth Pillar** hit his back as enraged demon punched him straight into his face, however Gajeel turned his leg into iron club and kicked Blaiddmon who was sent back and ended up as Natsu's floor mat.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted before punching Gajeel with flaming fist.

"I am Fairy Tail's **Fire Dragon Slayer**. Prepare to pay for what you did to Vergil! Blaiddmon leave this fight to me, I know you are angry but this fight is mine." Natsu told still furious demon who scowled.

"Fine but beat him down." Blaiddmon said and Natsu nodded as Gajeel attempted to hit him with **Iron Dragon's Club**, however Natsu caught it with flaming fist and increased the temperature as he slightly melted the iron, causing Gajeel to revert his hand to how it previously was.

"That was hot, let's see what you can do, Salamander." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said as he dashed toward Gajeel and kicked him with** Fire Dragon's Talons** thus sending him into up, however the battle between Natsu and Gajeel was eventually stopped by Makarov falling down in weakened state.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled as he, Erza, Mira and Gray went to Makarov.

"My… Magic…" Makarov tried to say but he was having troubles with breathing.

"Master! We have to retreat!" Erza decided as she saw that she was currently the strongest one from her guild, many were injured and without Makarov their chances of winning were now far smaller. Retreat was the only option…

"Have they gotten that Heartfilia chick?" Gajeel asked as Aria appeared next to him.

"Yes it is such a sadness thou that we lost Sol, he was sadly injured and he is unable to fight along with us." Aria said and this surprised Gajeel.

"Some of those trashes managed to defeat Sol?" He asked.

"Unknown to them Natsu Happy and Blaiddmon heard everything…

-About an hour later-

"Blaiddmon how much longer until we reach her?" Natsu asked now smaller demon who used **Energy Sense** to track Lucy.

"Just a little longer but she is with Jose, this could be bad, wait a second she is moving." Blaiddmon panicked as he felt that Lucy started moving and she was moving toward the ground, that's when they saw Lucy falling down.

"Natsu!" She screamed and Natsu started running as fast as he could.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he managed to catch Lucy before she fell on the ground, albeit his face was buried between her breasts.

"You are too reckless, how did they capture you?" Natsu asked.

"I managed to convince Mira-san and Levy-chan to go and get some rest while I watch over Vergil, however when I got out to get some things for Vergil when he wakes up I was attacked by Phantom's mages." She explained and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Blaiddmon told her as Natsu and Happy debated over attacking Jose.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry." Lucy apologized and this caused Natsu and Happy to look at her confused as tears threatened to fall down her face.

"This is all... This is all my fault... But I still want to be in the guild... I love Fairy Tail!" She told them as she cried.

"Of course you can still be in the guild. What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy..." Happy said.

"Natsu let's go home." Happy said and Natsu nodded.

"Can you stand up?" Worried Blaiddmon asked and Lucy just continued crying.

"I'll carry you on my back, okay?" Natsu asked.

"Come on Lucy, now you are making Natsu cry." Happy said in attempt to cheer Lucy up.

"No I'm not!" Natsu defended himself as he carried Lucy to their guild.

-After some time in the guild-

Lucy told them about how she ran away from home and that it was her father who caused everything, however Natsu cheered her up by while Gray and Elfman did their best to make her feel better. While they were doing that Blaiddmon sat next to Cana who tried to find Mystogan, albeit in vain.

"It's no use, I can't tell where Mystogan is." Cana said as Mira sighed.

"I see, too bad." Mira said.

"If their aim is Lucy then they'll attack again." Blaiddmon said.

"We've got a lot of injured people. This doesn't look good." Cana added.

"We'll defeat Phantom." A new voice suddenly said and everyone turned around to see Xenia unconscious in Laxus' arms as Lightning Mage stood in front of them.

"Laxus? You returned from your job?" Lisanna questioned, things were now looking far better than before.

"Xenia contacted me so I left Freed and others to take care of the job, sorry I couldn't come back earlier." Laxus told them as he looked at Xenia who began waking up.

"Lucy. They wanted to take Lucy!" Xenia suddenly exclaimed as she tried to move.

"It's all right Xenia, I got her back." Natsu assured her and Xenia let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it if only I could have used my powers! I took down that **Earth Magic** using bastard but that **Water Mage** girl got me!" Xenia whined and although everyone knew that she could still defend herself they didn't think that she would be able to take down one of the S-class mages with no magic what so ever.

"Rest now Xenia, you did well." Laxus said, honestly when he saw Xenia lying on the ground he was afraid, both for her and for the baby, but Porlyusica to whom he went to before going to the guild assured him that both Xenia and the baby were fine.

-With Erza-

Erza was in the shower unaware of Laxus' arrival and angry at herself…

"_Master is absent. No Laxus, Mystogan... Vergil is too injured to fight, even with regeneration that his demonic powers give him there is no way he can continue fighting... There are too many injured. Will it be impossible to continue fighting?_" Erza thought as she leaned her clenched fists on the wall.

"_If I had only went with him, or used _**Energy Sense**_ to see if anyone's fighting while Vergil fought against Gajeel... Pathetic! This is my fault!_" She thought as she punched the wall when she felt ground shaking, soon along with rest of the guild she got out only to see Phantom's building moving toward them.

"This is how they will attack?! I didn't predict this!" Erza said while she stood slightly in front of Mira.

Phantom Lord prepared to fire Jupiter as Erza ran in front of entire guild.

"Erza!" Mira called out but Erza **Requiped** in her **Adamantine Armor**.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" She announced.

"It's **Adamantine Armor**!" Happy shouted.

"Does she intent to block it?" Bisca asked.

"I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor gives her it's still crazy!" Alzack shouted.

"Don't do it Erza you'll die!" Wakaba warned her but Erza ignored every warning.

"Don't worry she won't die." Blaiddmon told them.

"Get down!" She told everyone but much to her shock before anyone could react she was pushed back. Erza was ready to take on Jupiter's cannon when she was pushed back and her place was taken by the white haired demon.

"Vergil!" Erza exclaimed in pure shock.

"I knew it, you are simply too stubborn to stay down when we need you the most." Blaiddmon muttered.

"Vergil, real man knows when to ignore his wounds and protect others!" Elfman happily said as he saw that their friend was back and ready to fight, well at least they thought he was ready to fight.

"Wait a second he still can't block Jupiter!" Cana realized and Gray turned toward her.

"So that means..." Gray said slowly as everyone finally realized that Vergil was in even worse position then Erza who at least had her armor.

"That idiot!" Laxus growled.

"Vergil get back!" Erza ordered and Blaiddmon tried to reach Vergil but Mira stopped him.

"Mira? What are you doing?" Blaiddmon asked almost snapping at her but tears in her eyes stopped him.

"I can feel his energy, he doesn't intend to use magic power to block it and he is still far to injured, even if his jacket is covering it, but please believe in him, he can do this, I know he can." Mira said and Blaiddmon calmed down.

"She is right Blaiddmon, Erza. I don't want to hear complains, guild needs you Erza, I can't fight against Phantom's mages, although I could fight against Jose, but you can do both. I'll have to use forbidden technique though, but I hope you understand." Vergil said as raw power engulfed his body and pushed Erza back as Blaiddmon's eyes widened.

"I challenge the laws of nature and life..." Vergil began incantation, in the same time Phantom was about to fire Jupiter.

"By summoning power of destruction..." He finished incantation and by now Erza was pushed back to first lines of Fairy Tail mages as Phantom fired Jupiter.

"**Magna Blast**!" Vergil shouted as huge red and orange wave collided with Jupiter, much to surprise of both Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail's members two waves were equal but that was as much as Vergil could do as **Magna Blast** began injuring his right hand. However after quick decision to keep going until Jupiter is stopped Vergil pushed forward. Few moments later huge explosion was created as both Jupiter and **Magna Blast** died out however Vergil's right arm was now bleeding, albeit he saw it as rather small price for keeping everyone safe.

"Whoa... he stopped it." Macao said.

"Blaiddmon is Vergil really weaker than before, stopping Jupiter with those wounds... Isn't that something he could have done before he lost his power?" Elfman asked but worried expression on said demon's face made Elfman slightly unwilling to hear any answer.

"**Magna Blast** is one of forbidden techniques, even for demons like Vergil or Mundus those techniques are forbidden for reason, because every single one of them comes with price. Price for using **Magna Blast** is moderately injured part of body which was used for channeling technique, in Vergil's case right arm. To make matters worse these techniques don't use user's powers but user's life force so using more than three forbidden techniques in short amount of time like a week or sometimes a month would kill almost anyone." Blaiddmon explained as he noticed that Vergil managed to walk to them with some help from Gray. Two demons exchanged glances before Lisanna and Levy took Gray's position and helped Vergil to get inside of the guild.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Gray asked as he Erza, Laxus and Mira prepared to follow Natsu who already left to destroy Jupiter.

"Yes, I need to help others and Erza will join you soon so I doubt you'll need me there." Blaiddmon told them as he transformed into **Demon Release** form and prepared to take on Jose's **Shades**.

"Knowing what is better for others is also man." Elfman cheered Blaiddmon up as he looked at Laxus, Gray, Mira and Erza who went after Natsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Stop The Phantom<strong>_


	56. Stop The Phantom

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thanks for review, the fact about Laxus' anger. Well he is more mature in this story, he will soon become father so this Laxus has responsibilities and he needs to be calmer, also Fairy Tail isn't the reason behind Xenia's injuries so he has no need to vent his anger out on his comrades. Trust me he will be very angry once he faces Jose in a real fight.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 56 – Stop The Phantom<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Vergil-<p>

"_This is getting bad, I know we can defeat Element 4 and Gajeel, but Jose is still our main problem, I can barely move, damn it…._" Vergil thought as he lied on one of the tables when he suddenly heard light footsteps, he turned his head toward Lisanna and Levy who just finished sending Lucy away, two girls took the chairs and sat down by Vergil's right side.

"Are you alright?" Vergil asked with concern.

"We are supposed to ask that..." Levy muttered she was still feeling guilty over what happened.

"Well I'm your older brother so I'm asking you." Vergil pointed out and two girls had to smile at that, this is also when Vergil noticed Xenia walking in.

"You were a bit reckless over there." She scolded him and he smirked.

"I know, but if I can't protect Fairy Tail what good am I then?" He asked causing three females to smile.

"You sure never change Vergil-nii." Lisanna told him and his smirk widened a bit.

"_Just five minutes left until Jupiter fires again._" Levy thought.

-With Natsu-

Natsu was trying to fight against Totomaru, mage who has ability to control fire however Natsu being Natsu refused to give up. Natsu attacked with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, however just like before Totomaru managed to control it and save himself, but Natsu powered up his flames causing flames to end up burning Totomaru.

"You were able to control my flames earlier, but let me tell you one thing, these are my flames and I'll be the only one who can control them, **Fire Dragon's Spear**" Natsu attacked once again and because of power his flames produced Natsu caused Totomaru to back away.

"This isn't over!" Totomaru announced but it was already over from the moment Natsu regained control over his flames, now it was only matter of time until Natsu got close enough. Natsu attacked with **Fire Dragon's Talons** but Totomaru kept his distance. Totomaru used **Rainbow Fire** however Natsu ate it without any problem and used **Fire Dragon's Inferno** to finish his battle and then **Fire Dragon's Roar** to destroy Jupiter which was about to fire again.

"You did it Natsu!" Happy happily exclaimed and Natsu grinned, however Phantom's headquarters transformed into Super Mage Giant Phantom MK 2, needless to say transformation gave Natsu his usual motion sickness. Not too long after that Gray, Laxus, Mira and Erza.

"Natsu you sure are pitiful." Mira teased him as she saw Natsu struggling with his sickness.

"Forget about that for now, we have to find and defeat other S-class mages before we can even think about facing Jose." Erza told them.

"Not that I mind but why are you in such a hurry?" Gray asked.

"Use your **Energy Sense** for once! They are preparing to use **Abyss Break** from what I can fell we have about 10 minutes left until it activates so we have to hurry anyway." Erza told them.

"I'll take care of Jose." Laxus said and five mages nodded as they continued on their own.

-Outside of Fairy Tail guild a few minutes later-

Mages kept fighting against the Shadows but they were pretty much losing the battle, after all their opponents weren't even alive…

-With Gray-

"Sorry but I don't care even if it's a woman or even a child, I won't go easy on someone who hurt my friends." Gray said to member of Element 4 Rain Woman Juvia Lockser, but instead of attacking Juvia turned around.

"R-Really. Then, Juvia gives up. Goodbye." She said as she began walking away.

"Whoa, whoa whoa there! What the heck! Oi stop! Stop this giant!" Gray shouted as he ran after her.

"Juvia wants to make him hers." Juvia whispered to herself.

"Juvia can no longer hold herself back! **Water Lock**!" Juvia announced as she trapped Gray in her water, however Gray froze it and broke free.

"He escaped Juvia's **Water Lock** on his own?!" Juvia asked herself as her feelings for Gray grew stronger.

"Bastard, attacking like that." Gray said and used **Ice-make: Lance** to attack Juvia, however his attack went right through her.

"What?!"

"Juvia's body is made from water, Juvia cannot be defeated. Juvia requests that you bring Lucy Heartfilia to me." Juvia requested.

"Lucy is our friend. I won't let you take her even if I die." Gray told her and due to Juvia misunderstanding friendship for love she became furious and announced that Lucy shall not be forgiven. Juvia's water became hot and moved much faster as Gray found himself being in position that didn't allow his **Creation Magic** to keep up so he dodged Juvia's attacks one after another, until he finally managed to freeze water, but before he could freeze Juvia she jumped and dodged his attack.

However Gray was far from finished as he used **Ice-make: Gauntlets** to attack Juvia whose body turned into water once Gray's fist connected with it, but Gray used his magic more as an diversion than anything else as he finally defeated Juvia with **Ice-Make: Geyser**. Gray's attack sent Juvia flying and she was bound to face quick death if it wasn't for Gray who caught her hand and saved her from falling. Albeit Juvia ended up developing feeling for Gray, yet another Phantom mage was defeated.

- With Erza and Mira- _**(This one will be quick, after all giving Erza troubles with Aria would be an insult, she in far better state then she was in original storyline, she was powered up before in the story and even in original she defeated Aria without any problem. On top of that Mira is with her.)**_

Erza and Mira faced Aria, last member of Element 4 who now had his eyes opened in order to face two females with everything he had.

"Come Titania, The Demon, this magic sucks life itself! **Zero**!" Aria said as he activated his magic however Erza gripped her sword and powered it up with her magic.

"Villain! Is human's life so worthless to you?" Erza said as she cut through Aria's magic before she quickly defeated him with quick slash of her sword while Mira in her Satan Soul slashed him with her claws. With that every member of Element 4 was defeated. Erza was about to go after Jose however he was the one who came to her as they prepared to fight against him, still before they could even face each other Laxus joined them.

"Jose! You'll pay for what your mages did to Xenia!" Laxus roared at him, the battle between Jose and three S-class mages of Fairy Tail was about to begin…

-With Natsu and Happy-

Natsu sensed Lucy's energy along with Gajeel's and ran toward them as fast as he could and once he felt that he was right under huge room where Lucy was held he jumped and in stream of fire appeared in front of blonde girl. Fight between two **Dragon Slayers** was about to begin.

-With Erza, Mira, Laxus and Jose-

Just as four mages stared at each other doors were kicked down and Vergil who they honestly didn't expect to see so soon arrived to the scene.

"Vergil?" Laxus questioned and Vergil looked at Jose furiously.

"Xenia… She could have been really hurt because of you… Same goes for everyone else… I'll show you Jose… What happens when you anger the Cambion!" Vergil yelled as his magic power surged around him.

-At Porlyusica's house-

Makarov finally woke up and prepared to leave Porlyusica's house.

"You are going to your death." She told him but h refused to listen.

"I'm just doing my job as a parent and after all if I don't go there that idiot Vergil is bound to do something stupid, same goes for Natsu."

"Vergil? Isn't he seriously injured?"

"He is, but you should know by now that he isn't one of those who need a lot of time to recover, even if he is weakened he will fight with everything he has. That's something we all know and we also know that he will only end up injuring himself even further if I or someone else doesn't interfere." Makarov told her as he left.

"It seems that in this case child took after his parent, honestly you have no right to scold him about that." Porlyusica said.

-Fairy Tail Vs Jose-

Battle has began shortly after Vergil arrived to help his comrades, however Jose's enormous magic power and experience proved to be dangerous as he held his own against four mages...

"Vergil! You are in no condition to fight against someone like Jose." Erza snapped as Vergil panted and Mira frowned as Vergil ignored Erza's words.

"Are you even listening to what we are saying?" Mira asked him, she didn't seem to understand what exactly was going on but Laxus on the other hand completely understood it.

"You two are trying to act as if this is just a game." He muttered as he noticed that Jose had amused look on his face and was currently carefully listening to every word they said.

"What did you say?! Bastard! Do you even understand how injured you are?! I'm trying to prevent you from hurting yourself and protect our guild! Tell me how is that just a game?!" Erza snapped at him as she pulled demon by his jacket.

"Preventing injuries? Protecting others? That's foolishness." Vergil simply replied as if his word explained everything.

"Foolishness? Vergil..." Mira tried to complain but Vergil interrupted her.

"Are you saying that you can defeat Jose on your own? Are you trying to say that you are strong enough to fight this battle on your own?" Vergil asked and Erza let go of him, she knew he had her cornered, because he was right, that's what she wanted to believe, that she was strong enough.

"Erza... fighting against Jose on your own would be stupid, deep inside you know that. This is war, in every war both sides are damaged, some are killed, some are injured, that's just how it is. Makarov isn't here and without Gildarts and Mystogan we have no other choice but to fight with everything we have. I can still move, that means I can still fight. Laxus, Mira, you and I we can win this if we just put everything we have into this.

"I understand..." Erza said as four mages smiled.

Lightning circled around Vergil, Laxus entered **Dragon Force **and combined it with **Holy Lightning Mode**, Erza **Requiped** into **Purgatory Armor** and Mira took on her **Satan Soul: Wicked Mode** form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Phantom Falls<strong>_


	57. Phantom Falls

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for review, glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

_**Courtney O'Brien – Thanks for reviewing, yes I will do the Edolas Arc and I will do my own arcs as well. Edolas arc will be the prelude to something rather important to the future of the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 57 – Phantom Falls<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Natsu Vs Gajeel-<p>

Battle between Natsu and Gajeel already began as two **Dragon Slayers** clashed in all out fight. Natsu attempted to punch Gajeel with his flaming fist, however Gajeel countered it with iron club. Still Natsu continued his assault by using **Fire Dragon's Roar** which Gajeel had to dodge. Gajeel dashed toward Natsu with **Iron Dragon's Sword** as soon as flames died out but Natsu evaded his attacks without much problem, seeing that Gajeel's technique was rather dangerous Natsu defended himself with **Fire Dragon's Inferno** before punching **Iron Dragon Slayer** straight into his face. To finish his assault Natsu hit Gajeel with **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** which pushed Gajeel back a little bit.

"Don't tell me this is power you used against Vergil? Because if it is I'll start doubting that you really defeated him. Come and fight seriously Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu challenged and Gajeel used **Iron Dragon's Scales** to power up just like he did against Vergil.

Gajeel dashed and landed strong punch on surprised Natsu who barely had any time to shield his face with his left forearm.

-Fairy Tail VS Jose-

Laxus quickly took the lead by attacking Jose with **Holy Thunder Bullets**. Jose dodged them and dashed toward Laxus, yet he was intercepted by Vergil and Mira who kicked the man, Vergil hitting his in the chin while Mira hit him on the chest. The assault was finished by Erza who slashed her swords at Jose who dodged in the very last moment and ended up gaining just a single small cut on his left forearm, still it was better than nothing.

Team looked at each other for a brief moment before they all attacked together, they attempted a hand to hand combat, but since Vergil who usually could spar with pretty much anyone when it came to close range combat was weakened and injured that advantage went out of the window.

Jose easily blocked, parried, dodged and even counter attacked the attacks of four mages and even landed a couple of successful hits on the group.

"That's Wizard Saint for you…" Vergil bitterly admitted to himself, he looked at Mira and Laxus.

"_Mira barely has a couple of seconds left for Wicked Mode and Laxus has about half a minute left…_" He noticed as he got serious.

"We need to finish this now! **Lightning Breath**!" Vergil yelled and fired the devastating attack that Jose dodged only to be faced with a lightning enhanced punch from Laxus who used **Lightning Form** to get behind Jose. Jose's body hit the ground and Mira added another punch as Erza and Vergil noticed that something was wrong.

"Watch out! Get away from him!" Vergil exclaimed but it was too late as Shade went through Mira and then grazed Laxus who somehow managed to dodge it. Laxus felt weak as **Holy Lightning Mode** and **Dragon Force** disappeared. Mira on the other hand was in her usual form downright exhausted.

"One is down, three to go." Jose said as Vergil gritted his teeth. Erza became furious because of Jose's sneak attack as she dashed toward Jose.

"Don't! Erza!" Vergil and Laxus shouted but it was too late as Jose hit her with **Dead Wave**.

"Titania as well, now you are the only ones." Jose commented but then he heard a chuckle form behind him.

"It's not over yet." Mira said as she stood up and once again took **Satan Soul** form, albeit this time without Wicked Mode.

"As long as we have something to protect we are not going to lose!" Erza shouted and Laxus had a small smile of agreement on his face.

"_I honestly want to believe that things work like that…_" Vergil thought, honestly he had failed to win so many times, even when he had something or someone to protect…

Jose attacked them with **Dark Pulse**, however four mages evaded it and started a counterattack. Vergil was the first one to attack as he attempted to hit Jose with Lightning Strike, but Jose blocked it and then deflected Mira's punch and dodged Erza's sword as he pushed Vergil away. This though gave Laxus an opportunity to hit Jose with **Holy Lightning Dragon's Roar**, still Jose had a couple of scratches and deeper cuts, but otherwise he was perfectly fine…

Laxus growled in frustration as Vergil clenched his left fist.

"I'm tired of playing with you flies!" Jose announced as out of nowhere **Shade Entangle** appeared and bound the mages.

Jose fired **Dead Waves** at the mages who tried their best to withstand it but bound and weakened they could only bare the damage… Blast hit them and as everything cleared Erza and Mira were barely conscious with Laxus and Vergil barely standing on their feet, still it served to free them from the bounds Jose placed on them with **Shade Entangle**.

-Natsu VS Gajeel-

Gajeel suddenly had upper hand due to his **Iron Dragon's Scales** but Natsu was never one of those who gave up without a fight as he continued defending himself and from time to time counterattacking Gajeel's fierce attacks. However Natsu finally managed to land a good hit on Gajeel when he sent **Iron Dragon Slayer **flying with his **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** which was followed by quick hand to hand combat which occurred between the two once Natsu tried to continue his assault and Gajeel managed to regain his composure.

Two mages backed away from each other and fired their **Roars **which were evenly matched and ended up causing small explosion, when smoke cleared Lucy, Happy and some Phantom mages saw that Natsu had some bruises while Gajeel's scales cracked slightly.

"Let's end this Salamander. There is no room for three Dragon's in this sky." Gajeel said and Natsu began power upping.

"Fine by me, I wanted to pay you back for what you did to Vergil and our guild." Natsu said as his magic power went higher and higher.

"Don't get cocky just because you powered up a bit!" Gajeel told him and their fists clashed as Gajeel's scales on his arm began cracking only to be closely followed by the rest of his scales due to Natsu using **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist** which completely defeated Gajeel.

"It's over, Happy take Lucy from here." Natsu said as blue cat followed his orders and flew away with Lucy.

"Gajeel! How did you learn **Dragon Slayer Magic**? Were you taught by a dragon like me?" Natsu asked and two **Dragon Slayers** turned continuation of their little talk into small fight.

-Fairy Tail VS Jose-

With Mira and Erza pretty much out of commission Vergil and Laxus tried to land a punch or pretty much anything on Jose who swiftly moved around the battlefield.

"Even with this much power we still can't defeat him?" Laxus questioned, he was exhausted and he knew that Vergil was just as exhausted as him, if not even more than that…

"We have to!" Vergil yelled, the truth was he was pretty much ready to pass out, his right arm was useless to him and he lost too much power during the battle. Not to mention that Laxus was not ready to use **Holy Lightning Mode** for more than two minutes, once that time passed Laxus became far weaker…

"I'm not sure what will happen if I use this without **C-Antibody** but let's put an end to this, Laxus." Vergil said as Laxus nodded and charged magic power he had left and entered **Holy Lightning Mode** once again.

"**Holy Raging Bolt**!" Laxus announced as he launched his attack at Jose who somehow defended from it only for Vergil to Air Hike behind him and prepare to land a devastating and hopefully final blow.

"**Mjollnir Thunder**!" Vergil shouted as his attack hit Jose dead on. Smoke cleared to reveal Vergil with his left arm completely torn up, however it looked as if it was worth it as Jose currently missed his right arm, right eye, part of his face and had severe damage that accumulated from both Laxus and Vergil's attack…

"Damn it… It wasn't enough…" Vergil said as he dropped to the floor, with no hope of getting up, his magic power was clearly at zero.

"Vergil!" Mira, Laxus and Erza screamed as Jose charged his magic and attempted to kill Vergil, but even with the way things were three mages couldn't move to save Vergil in time…

"Jose get away from my child!" Makarov demanded as he fully prepared **Fairy Law**.

"Old Man..." Vergil muttered as he fell down on the ground.

"I'll give you three seconds to bow down and apologize to Fairy Tail." Makarov announced.

"Bow? Apologize? I'll never bow down to someone like you!" Jose said as Makarov finished counting.

"Then be it. **Fairy Law**! Activate!" He said and magic defeated Jose as Vergil smirked at his Master's power.

"Good job everyone, let's go home now." Makarov said as Mira helped Vergil to stand up.

Makarov, Erza, Laxus, Natsu who was carried by Happy and Mira alongside Vergil returned back to their now crashed guild.

Makarov sighed. "They've really made a mess this time." Makarov as he looked at remains of their guild.

"U-um Master." Lucy called out as she approached.

"It's all right Lucy, Mira told me what's going on, before Old Man can tell you anything let me say what I think and know. First of all you need to know that none of us thinks that this is your fault, your father wanted to take you back by force and someone might say that it's your fault for running away first, however I see it in a different way... The one who should take responsibility is your father... I don't know what kind of person he is but I've known you long enough to see that you have kind heart and after all it's his fault for acting in a way that ended up making you run away. As for Jose, well Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have bad history and this was just an excuse for them to attack. So cheer up, you are part of our family, you are Fairy Tail mage." Vergil said with smile on his face although he felt himself getting weaker and weaker and if it wasn't for Mira who still held him he would have already fallen down.

"I..." Lucy tried to reply.

"Lucy... There are things we can't share with others, but you have to understand that in our guild someone's happiness is everyone's happiness, someone's sorrow is everyone's sorrow and same goes for anger, we are family that's what guild is, Vergil is right this was never your fault." Makarov assured her.

"Master... Vergil-nii..." She muttered as she finally found herself able to add –nii to Vergil's name.

"Well that's new..." Vergil weakly said as he slowly began losing consciousness.

"Vergil!" Mira shouted as she noticed demon's fading consciousness.

"It's going to be all right, I'm just tired…" He explained as he slowly lost consciousness, however not too long after that Rune Knights showed up.

One week after entire Phantom attack Lucy was about to leave her house and head back to her home, when she noticed Vergil sitting in front of her door.

"Vergil-nii? Why are you here?" She asked and he stood up albeit with certain difficulties and she could clearly see pained expression on his face, strangely his voice failed to show any pain.

"Do you have any plans, maybe about taking a trip back to somewhere?" He asked and her eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"Call it brotherly instinct." He simply replied.

"So I guess you want to come with me." Lucy said and he nodded.

"I have no right to stop you from going but I can at least be there for you."

"Listen, I appreciate your help but this is something I have to do on my own."

"I know, I'll stay out of your house, not to mention your conversation with your father, but I want to go with you just to make sure that you are all right."

"You act like an older brother..." She stated and Vergil let out small chuckle.

"I guess I do, isn't that the reason why Cana and Levy add –nii to my name?"

"You are right. Thanks Vergil-nii, by the way how are you feeling?" She asked even though she knew that he was far from fine.

"I'll be fine." He replied.

-An hour later-

-With Lucy-

Lucy was currently in front of her father's office. She was in her regular cloths as she refused to dress up just for her father.

"You returned." Her father, Jude acknowledged as she entered the office, he however didn't bother to even raise his head from the papers to look at her.

"Yes. I'm here to tell you one thing." Lucy said.

"I don't have time for that, you'll marry…" Jude began but Lucy cut him off.

"I will not marry anyone for the sake of your money now let me talk." Lucy told him mentally she smiled, after spending time with Vergil and especially Xenia she picked a bit of their coldness in these kinds of situations and it was a good thing too.

"If you dare to attack Fairy Tail again, we will all consider you our enemy!" Lucy declared as she glared at her father who was becoming speechless.

Lucy turned around and began walking out, but then she stopped and showed her father her Fairy Tail mark. "What I want isn't pretty clothes or wealth… I am no longer 'Lucky Lucy' I am Fairy Tail's Lucy. They are more of a family than you ever were. I'm sorry it had to end this way…" Lucy said and walked out of the room leaving her father.

Lucy got out of her house only to see Vergil still waiting for her with proud smile on his face, she did it, she proved that she has changed to her father, she proved that she is now independent.

"Good job Lucy." Vergil simply said and two stood in front of Lucy's mother's grave, but soon they noticed rest of the Team Natsu running toward them.

"Lucy!" Happy and Blaiddmon shouted as they jumped into her arms.

"Vergil! What the hell are you doing here?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Natsu snapped and much to Vergil's surprise pink haired boy didn't show one bit of a fear, something that indicated to Vergil that Natsu had certain feelings for Lucy.

"What's with you Natsu? You missed you girlfriend so much?" Vergil teased with small smirk which grew larger as Natsu blushed, but Vergil's victory was short lived as he soon found himself on the ground due to Lucy hitting his head with her purse.

"Vergil-nii... What are you trying to say?" Lucy slowly said while her dangerous glare which almost rivaled Erza's found its target on the ground.

"I'm trying to tease Natsu." Vergil said as he stood up.

"Aren't you at least a little bit scared?!" Happy asked and Vergil shook his head.

"She is kind, she wouldn't hurt me, at least not too much." Vergil said with grin on his face as Lucy gave up and smiled at him.

-Tomorrow night-

Vergil, Blaiddmon, Mira and Laxus sat in Blaiddmon, Vergil and Mira's living room, there was silence as they tried to open the conversation.

"I pretty much know what you want to say so just say it Laxus." Vergil said breaking the silence.

"Uh, fine. You know that Xenia is pregnant… And I… I want to ask for your permission." Laxus finally spoke up.

"I ask for your blessing to propose to Xenia." Laxus said and Mira and Blaiddmon looked at Vergil who closed his eyes and then opened them. Vergil looked straight into Laxus' eyes before finally smirking.

"Sure. You have it. I can't think of anyone better for my sister. On top of that if I told you 'no' Xenia would kill me…" Vergil explained although the last part was clearly a joke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One thing that I decided on doing once I take a break from the story. When I finally return to write Sun Village Arc I'll write down the scenes that are missing on this story (flashbacks and a couple of minor or less minor moments) It's not going to be a rewrite but rather addition to the already existing form, development to the characters. For now though, I'll focus on main and sub plot with minor details and flashbacks being here and there.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Xenia was supposed to kill Sol.<strong>_

_**-Vergil originally used two forbidden techniques.**_

_**-Vergil used Demon Shriek and activated C-Antibody.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Loke Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Regrets And Mistakes<strong>_


	58. Regrets And Mistakes

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing, glad you liked it.**_

_**Courtney O'Brien – Thanks, first original arc will come right after Tower of Heaven Arc and it will be a prelude to many important things in the future of the story. As for your own story, first of all I'd like to read it so if it's already uploaded I'd ask you to tell me the name of it or PM it to me, if it's not up yet, than I'd humbly ask you to tell me when it's out. For your OC, first of all never give him overpowering magic. Crash for example is magic that I would never give to any OC, while it is tempting and the thought did pop up in my mind when I first created Vergil it's downright overpowering.**_

_**Dragon Slayer magic is questionable as it's overused, although when written well it can be really enjoyable, so while it is something that I wouldn't do again, since Vergil was once a Dragon Slayer OC, I'm not against it.**_

_**You can give him more types of magic, or a form or a temporary power up form that he can use on his own free will, but make sure to create a drawback, the stronger he or his form or magic or anything is, the higher the cost should be.**_

_**In the story itself, don't make him win every single time, it will become repetitive and boring, although don't make him lose all the time either than he will be weak. Concentrate more on his character rather than the powers, let your character's personality be the one thing that's defining him and not the powers he has. Either way good luck and if there is anything I can do to help you out feel free to ask.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 19 – Loke Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 58 – Regrets And Mistakes<strong>_

* * *

><p>After things with Phantom and Council finally ended, everyone was back to their daily activities.<p>

"Everyone! You can all take jobs again as of today! It's just temporary counter but do as many jobs as you can!" Lisanna encouraged mages and they replied with loud cheer as Lucy, Blaiddmon and Mira Vergil who drank some water sat in front of the bar.

"What's with them? They usually hang around without doing jobs." Lucy stated and Mira laughed slightly.

"I suppose everyone is just excited." Lisanna said and Lucy nodded,

"That does sound reasonable." Lucy said with a smile playing on her lips.

"Although I still can't believe it. Laxus is going to propose to Xenia soon." Blaiddmon said with a grin.

"Yeah. I'm actually really proud." Vergil admitted.

"Speaking of marriage when will you and Mira-san marry each other?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Oi Lucy! What are you talking about we haven't been together for more than a month and you already talk about wedding!" Vergil snapped while his face matched Erza's hair.

"He is trying to say that we are taking it slowly, we know each other's feelings and we trust one another, when right time comes we will form family of our own." Mira explained and Lucy smiled, but Blaiddmon and Lisanna decided to tease them a bit longer.

"So how many kids are you going to have?" He asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Vergil snapped.

"Ne, Vergil-nii... Since you are demon and Mira-san is human do you mind me asking what your kids are going to be? I mean I understand you will take it slowly and all that, but I wanted to know what happens when parents are demon and human." Lisanna asked and Vergil finally stopped blushing.

"It's simple, that child is going to be a half-demon, half-human, a Cambion like me." Vergil explained and Lisanna nodded.

"Wait. Like you?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Vergil's mother, Irene-san was human so actually is a half-demon, a Cambion." Blaiddmon provided an answer.

"Doesn't that mean that your kids should be a quarter-demons only?" Lucy asked and Mira looked at Vergil for an answer.

"No, they would be half-demons just like one of the parents, you see when half-demon is... well I'm not sure how to put it bluntly... anyway demon half of that person is dominant one in almost every part of their life, same goes for... you know..." Vergil tried to explain and while Mira slightly blushed along with Lucy and Lisanna as three girls decided to leave it like this and then Vergil noticed something.

"Mira are you alright?" He asked as he noticed that Mira was holding amulet that was previously in his possession.

"I'm fine I just remembered some things." She replied with kind smile

"Hey Vergil! Have you seen Laxus? He has been avoiding me for some reason." Xenia suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Laxus huh? Don't worry about it." Vergil assured her and that hit the alert button in her mind. Someone was hiding something from her and that unfortunate soul was her little brother.

"Vergil…" She began in an eerily calm tone as Vergil just smiled at her, however others, even Mira and Blaiddmon backed away slightly.

"I'll remember you…" Blaiddmon mumbled as if he was bidding farewell to someone he would never see again, at least not alive…

"Yes, Xenia? What is it?" Vergil asked completely aware but blissfully ignoring the threat that his sister was to him and everyone else when she was like this.

"What are you hiding?" She asked sweetly.

"Straight to the point, eh? I'm hiding something and you are not getting it out of me." Vergil told her with completely calm, one would even say happy expression.

"Are you sure?" Xenia asked and he nodded as everyone in the guild began backing away.

"One hundred percent sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely, Laxus is making something and I need to keep it a secret from you." Vergil said and Xenia sighed, this was as pointless as trying to teach Natsu how to drive…

"I'm going to rest for a while." Xenia relented, if for no other reason she had to rest for the sake of her and Laxus' baby…

"So do you four want to go on a job?" Erza asked and Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Vergil looked at her.

"I had a feeling that we work well together even since Eisenwald. Along with Happy and Blaiddmon we make a great team." She said.

"Do you really want someone like me on the team?" Lucy asked.

"Not someone like you. We want someone who is you, Lucy. Without you things just wouldn't feel the same way." Natsu told her and with that, Team Natsu was officially formed.

-That night-

"Retire huh? Guild is being rebuilt so maybe Master should change… Laxus is soon going to become a father, he'll be busy with the child, Mystogan is too closed off for that job, Erza and Mira are way too young and that leaves only Vergil who is not interested and he is too reckless sometimes." Makarov muttered to himself when Mira came by.

"Master! Vergil and others destroyed two thirds of a town while doing their job. Council requires written report." Mira told him much to Makarov's horror.

"Like hell if I'll retire! Makarov shouted.

-Next day-

Lucy sat by the bar and looked slightly down.

"What is wrong Lucy?" Mira asked.

"It's our last job. Natsu burnt everything while Gray froze everything and Erza... I don't even want to remember that! Vergil-nii is just as bad as Erza... I'm never going to be able to pay my rent." Lucy complained.

"Don't worry I have perfect job for you and there is no risk of breaking things." Mira said as she gave Lucy certain request.

"Why do you have this job Mira-san?" Lucy asked and Mira smirked.

"Xenia said something about wanting a revenge for Vergil hiding things from her, so she told me to give this job to you and your team." Mira said and Lucy sweat dropped.

"Xenia is a bit strange at times, don't you think?" Lucy asked and this got a laugh from Mira.

"Trust me you don't even know how bad she can get. When we first met her she teased the hell out of Vergil. That girl can be your worst nightmare when she decides to use you for her own amusement. Strangely, most of the times she teased Vergil it also seemed to relax him. Xenia, while her methods are questionable she gets things done, the things that most of us wouldn't think about. The scary fact is, she knows how we feel at some moments even better than we ourselves know it. Vergil might be powerful but she is the most dangerous person I've ever met. Not for strength but for her brain…" Mira said and Lucy pondered on it for a couple of moment before she nodded. It did explain a bit about the older Leonidas.

-One week later, Onibus town-

Due to job Mira gave Lucy, Team Natsu was now supposed to act in a play, something that was clearly annoying to certain the white haired demon, however he chose to bear with it for the rest of his team.

Play began with Lyra singing song about prince Frederick and princess Yanderica, however Erza who played Frederick had froze and was even skipping some parts of play.

"We have no choice we have to cover her." Lucy said.

"Oh, prince Frederick, please save me." She called out as she hang from the rope.

"Stop right there, I the great Siegheart and my follower Julius won't let you release princess Yanderica." Vergil said as he took his swords out and Gray created sword made of ice.

"Snap out of it Erza, just pretend that we are fighting." Vergil whispered.

"It's battle! I will fight with my ten swords." She said and attacked two mages who ran away from the stage.

"_I can't believe I am doing this_." Vergil thought as he looked at Erza who released Lucy and asked her to have 30 or so children.

"_How long does woman need to be pregnant to reach that number of children... Seriously 30 is just way too much._" Vergil though and Gray returned to the scene along with Vergil.

"Siegheart, your actions are wrong I will stop you. Come my dragon!" Gray said and Natsu masked as dragon and Happy who carried him arrived.

"So you betrayed me Julius. It doesn't matter. Demon Summoning: Blaidd Demon!" Vergil said words that told Blaiddmon to appear.

Blaiddmon kicked Natsu but what truly caused him to fall was lack of Happy's strength.

"It hurts!" Natsu complained as he set place on fire along with Lucy's dress which began burning down. On this Vergil jumped and cut off small piece of dress causing Lucy to remain dressed.

"Thanks Vergil-nii." She said, but just like on every other job Team Natsu ended up destroying things, in this case building…

-Tomorrow-

"Your next performance will be in three hours please prepare, thank you very much." Rabian said and Vergil snapped as he saw everyone but Erza pleading to go home..

"Just give us our reward and let us go, I'm tired of this and my teammates want to go home, well most of them." He said in dangerous tone and Rabian gave up on any kind of discussion.

"Thank you Vergil-nii/Vergil!" Everyone but Erza shouted.

-Few days later-

After taking care of an easy job Team Natsu headed back to their guild although Vergil felt someone else's energy or rather two energies and as they continued walking they saw Loke.

"Hey Loke! You had job around here?" Natsu greeted him.

"Yeah, you guys too?" He replied but then he noticed Lucy.

"Lucy?! You are here as well?!" He said with fear and shock clear in his voice.

"Ye..." She tried to say but he already ran away.

"I'll go and talk to him, I guess I couldn't introduce myself properly to him anyway." Vergil said.

"Good luck Vergil." Blaiddmon said.

-About five minutes later-

"Loke." Vergil called out.

"Vergil? Why are you here?" Loke asked and Vergil sat next to him.

"Your time is running out isn't it?" He asked and Loke's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Loke asked while he tried to hide the truth.

"I can sense energy, I don't know what you really are but I know that you are neither demon, nor human, in fact I sense energy similar to that of a spirit, anyway your energy is fading." Vergil explained.

"I guess I should have expected this from you, you are the Black Thunder after all." Loke said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vergil asked.

"No... There is no point in doing that." Loke tried to assure him.

"I understand. If you change your mind I'll be here, and I don't want to let you die, same goes for everyone else in the guild." Vergil said.

"Why?" Loke asked.

"You are still member of Fairy Tail, our friend. So don't think we will just let you die!" Vergil snapped while he began feeling slightly angry at Loke's question.

"I'm going to talk about this with Lucy, she should know what to do in this situation." He continued much to Loke's horror.

"Don't I made a mistake!" He tried to convince demon in front of him but all he did was picking up Vergil's interest.

"Huh?" Demon Hunter intelligently questioned.

"Karen! Karen was my owner and she died because of me!" Loke confessed in order to make Vergil change his mind, too bad he didn't know it would never work.

"I heard about that story, you are Leo the Lion, you protected Spirit named Aries by staying in human world and Karen chose to do mission without you." To say that Loke was surprised when he heard this would be an understatement, but seeing his surprise and confusion Vergil continued.

"Bob told me some things about it when Makarov forced me to go and see if I can help him with some jobs. She died and you were punished, but I don't see how you are the one to blame." Vergil disagreed with Loke.

"She died because of me!" Celestial Spirit tried to argue.

"She died because of her own decisions! Because of her own mistakes, you simply followed your heart!" Vergil snapped and Loke suddenly punched him.

"Stop talking as if you know anything about it!" Loke shouted.

"Who ever said that I don't know anything about it?" Vergil simply stated and Loke stopped.

"We all have regrets, but because of them we don't make same mistakes. Instead we learn from them." Vergil lectured him.

"I just want to disappear!" Loke shouted and Vergil punched him.

"You want to die?! Life isn't something you should throw away just like that! If someone dies for you, you need to keep living for them, if someone dies because of you, you need to become strong enough to protect other people you care about! 16 years ago I lost my parents, do you think I didn't feel guilty, that I still don't feel guilty? Well yes I still feel guilty and powerless whenever I think about that! But I decided to get stronger in order to protect Mira, Xenia, Blaiddmon, Fairy Tail and my own world!" Vergil snapped at Loke before going away to find Lucy.

-About an hour later-

"I finally found you guys." Vergil said as he caught up with the rest of his team, however he noticed that one person he needed now wasn't there.

"Where is Lucy?" He asked.

"She left about half an hour ago, she said she needed to do something." Natsu replied.

"I see, have fun then, I'll go and find her I need a favor to ask from her." Vergil said.

"Did something happen?" Gray asked.

"Nothing she won't be able to take care of, just relax." He said.

"Fine if you say so." Gray said.

-With Lucy-

"Loke!" Lucy called out once she reached certain waterfall, the very same place where Karen's grave was located.

"Lucy." Loke acknowledged.

"Loke, you are a spirit aren't you? You are Leo the Lion." She said and he simply nodded, if Vergil was capable of figuring that out then she was also, after all she was **Celestial Spirit** user.

"Why are you in this world? Karen is dead so you should be in Spirit World." She stated.

"As a spirit I am a traitor, I violated the most important rule of contract between Spirit and user and because of that I was banished for eternity."

"But why?"

"I killed Karen, with these hands..." Loke confessed and told Lucy everything.

"You didn't kill Karen! You only wanted to protect Aries. Watch me I'll open the gate for you." Lucy said as she tried to open his gate by force, however only thing it did was to catch Vergil's attention.

"Stop it Lucy! You will began eroding with me! Don't make my crimes any harder!" Loke demanded.

"What crimes?! You are my friend! Why do I have any power if I can't protect my friends?! If rules are what is making you suffer then I will change rules! I won't let you die, I promise!" Lucy shouted as she used even more magic, but then time stopped and Spirit King appeared.

"No way." Loke muttered.

"Loke tried to protect Aries. He wanted to protect his friend! What happened to Karen was an accident! I won't accept anything but his complete innocence! Listen to me Mustache Man!" Lucy shouted.

"Laws of Spirit World can not be broken." Spirit King said.

"Stop this Lucy! I don't want anyone to forgive me! I just want to disappear!" Loke tried to reason with her.

"Caring about your friends isn't sin! You can't disappear, that won't bring back Karen! It will only sadden us! Aries, me and everyone else will be saddened if you disappear!" Lucy shouted as she summoned all of her Spirits at once.

"So many Spirits... In the same time." Loke muttered.

"All my friends came here to show that they agree!" Lucy said as she fell down from exhaustion.

"Leo. Maybe laws are wrong here, you are to be forgiven but if you still feel guilty then I order you to protect her." Spirit King said.

"You aren't so bad, Mustache Man." Lucy said and Spirit King grinned before disappearing.

"I never imagined Spirit King would appear, but I guess I should have expected it." Vergil announced as he approached the group.

"Vergil-nii, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I already talked with Loke and then I tried to find you, but you figured things out before I could tell you, I see you managed to do everything before I could come to help you." Vergil explained.

"Thank you, Lucy." Loke said and returned to the Spirit world before Lucy gained his key, but she was too exhausted to move so Vergil came and picked her up.

"Let's go, I'll take you home." He said and she smiled as he **Air Hiked **to her house with her in his arms and within few minutes he appeared in front of her house and she gave him her key so he could unlock the door. With that he left her in her bed to rest.

-Tomorrow-

Vergil sat on the bench as he watched interaction between Loke and his teammates with exceptions being Blaiddmon who sat on Vergil's shoulder and Erza who was absent.

"I guess Loke is similar to you in a way, he also wants to protect those he loves." Blaiddmon said.

"That's true, we have some similarities, neither one of us is human, we want to protect our friends and we are both pained because of deaths of someone we cared about." Vergil said.

"Here. Ticket for Akane Resort." Loke said.

"Thank you, take your time to recover and don't worry about Lucy, I'll protect her if she needs me and same goes for others." Vergil said and Loke nodded.

"I know, see you." Loke said and went back to the Spirit world.

"Ne Vergil-nii, if someone here was hurt or died because of me I think I would feel the same way Loke did. But it's okay, because if we work together we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?" Lucy said.

"You couldn't say it better." Erza admitted and Vergil replied with simple approving smile.

"Let's go!" Everyone shouted before heading to the Akane Resort.

* * *

><p>Loke Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**None**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Tower Of Heaven Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Dark Secret Of Haeven<strong>_


	59. Dark Secret Of Heaven

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney O'Brien – Thanks for review, I'm glad you liked it. OC idea seems good and pairing with Lisanna is something rather fresh since there aren't many stories like that.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 20 – Tower Of Heaven Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 59 – Dark Secret Of Heaven<strong>_

Team Natsu was currently in front of Akane Resort's hotel, Lucy wore white and pink bikini while Erza wore black one. Natsu wore orange trunks with black and yellow detail on the left side, Gray wore light blue trunks and Happy wore yellow trunks and some sort of a hat while Blaiddmon remained without any clothes and Vergil wore black trunks. They enjoyed themselves and played volleyball, simply they were having fun.

"Vergil-nii what's with that scar?" Lucy asked as Vergil's scar picked up her interest.

"Battle." He simply replied and she figured out that he wanted to evade that subject although now she wanted to know more about it, but she chose to let him enjoy, however at that point she noticed Gray holding Happy in order to cover himself while Natsu spun around Gray's trunks.

"Don't use Happy as a cover!" Lucy scolded him.

-Few hours later-

Vergil got out of his room with Blaiddmon resting on his shoulder when he saw Lucy heading toward them.

"Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu aren't with you?" Vergil asked and Lucy shook her head.

"No, Gray, Natsu and Happy are already at the casino and I'm going to Erza's room." Lucy explained.

"Do you mind if we tag along?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Of course not. Let's go." Lucy said and trio walked down the hall toward Erza's room. Soon enough they got in front of her room and Lucy knocked on Erza's door efore opening them.

"Erza! Want to go have some fun downstairs? Natsu and Gray are already there. They wanted to in some games." Lucy said as she invited Erza.

"I see. They have place like that here, don't they." Erza replied and **Requiped** into rather flashy dress.

"Is this good enough?" She asked.

"It's a bit too flashy." Lucy said.

"I think it actually suits Erza. I think you think that as well, right Vergil?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil just nodded.

"Well let's go then." Lucy said and left along with Blaiddmon who jumped off of Vergil's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Vergil asked.

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?" Erza replied.

"I don't know, I guess that you look a bit stressed to me." He replied and she felt her heart beating faster.

"_If this keeps up he could find out about everything._" She thought with worry which wasn't unnoticed by Vergil.

"Erza... If you want to talk I'm here for you, but since you look like whatever is bothering you is the last thing you want to talk about I'll leave it at this." He said.

"Thank you." She simply said as they followed Lucy and Blaiddmon who ended up waiting for them at the end of the corridor.

-With Natsu and Gray-

Natsu and Happy spent their time playing some sort of a game which involved numbers and they badly wanted to get number 17, however with luck against them they got 16. As for Gray he sat by the bar when he saw Juvia.

"You are that Phantom woman." Gray stated.

"Yes, Gray-sama." She replied.

While two mages talked Natsu who still grieved for his lost number 17 encountered strange man.

"Boy... This is place for grown-ups, in other words dandies." Man said.

"Blocks?!" Natsu and Happy shouted as they noticed block made body of man in front of them, however man's body separated and blocks which were before constructing man's body were now pinning Natsu. Although Natsu wasn't the only one who had troubles as Gray and Juvia encountered tall and muscular **Darkness **mage.

-With Vergil and others-

Rest of the team Natsu was currently busy watching Erza winning game after game when something picked Vergil's interest, dealer who just changed places with dealer who dealt card up until now had made Vergil aware of the fact that something was wrong. Vergil activated his **Energy Sense** and right away felt that dealer in front of them knew how to use magic and that Natsu, Gray and Happy were in trouble along with someone who could use **Water magic**, but he also felt someone behind them, but before he could react he was shocked to see death written in the cards.

"Let's play game in which you have to bet your life, Erza-nee-san." Dealer said and Vergil who was just as shocked as Lucy and Blaiddmon decided to wait for a bit and then act in any way that is needed.

"You are... Sho? Sho right?" Surprised Erza asked.

"It's been a while nee-san." Sho said.

"You... were safe?" Erza asked.

"Safe?" He asked with somewhat malicious smile.

"Erza what's going on here?" Lucy asked but then everything became dark for few moments and they heard a gunshot. However once the darkness cleared away Erza, Lucy and Blaiddmon saw Vergil holding blond dealer on the floor.

"Erza, I don't know who this man is, or what his connection to you is. But I won't stand by if someone is trying to hurt innocent people." Vergil said but before he could react Lucy and Blaiddmon were binded by some sort of a rope.

"Lucy, Blaiddmon!" Erza and Vergil shouted.

"Feelin' chip an' dipper?" Cat like girl asked.

"Milliana... You can use magic?" Erza asked.

"How's it been, Er-chan?" She asked.

"Let Lucy and Blaiddmon go. They are my friends." Erza told her.

"Nya. Friends?" Milliana asked.

"Weren't we your friends as well?" Sho asked.

"I've had enough of this, let my friends go." Vergil breathed out but before he could react he was shot in the back.

"Vergil / Vergil-nii!" Erza, Blaiddmon and Lucy shouted, however Vergil dashed toward Milliana with both of his swords. He was about to cut her when he felt incredibly strong punch which connected with his neck.

"Milliana. Tie him, if he can get up he could be a problem." Tall man said and Milliana did what she was told.

"Simon... Wally..." Erza whispered.

"Erza! Run away!" Vergil shouted when he saw Wally's intention, but it was too late and Erza got shot, now with Erza captured and Happy who was taken before as a present for Milliana group of mages was about to leave. However Vergil managed to break free and dash toward them, although he was simply one second too late and they took Erza and Happy away.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"Damn it! Get back here and fight you damn cowards!" Vergil yelled.

"Vergil! We have to get Natsu and Gray first then we can go to save Erza." Blaiddmon reasoned with Vergil whose Dark Edge appeared and he used it to release Lucy.

"Let's go!" She said.

"Lucy! You and Blaiddmon go and get others I'll see if I can find us a boat or something." Vergil said and Lucy nodded along with Blaiddmon.

-Few minutes later-

Vergil found a boat and prepared to set sail as he saw Natsu running toward him with everyone else following close behind.

"We have to go after them! We need to save her." Gray shouted as he reached Vergil.

"You are right. I'm not going to let something happen to her. Are you all with me?" Vergil asked and as a response he received nods from everyone.

"Um... Juvia wants to help you as well. If Vergil-san doesn't mind Juvia would like to go with you." Juvia said and after looking at her for a brief moment he replied.

"Since you want to help us I can't find a good reason for not allowing you to come with us."

"You... You are willing to give Juvia second chance?" Juvia asked.

"Only person from Phantom that I don't want to give a second chance is Jose." Vergil replied.

"All right, let's stop wasting our time. Erza is waiting for us." Blaiddmon said and they set sail.

-With Erza-

Erza was currently on the ship that headed toward Tower of Heaven.

"Please, just let me **Requip** in my armor, I'm scared to return to that place without wearing it." Erza pleaded to Sho.

"But you look beautiful in that dress." Sho replied.

"I didn't want things to end up like this." Sho confessed as he hugged Erza.

"Why, nee-san why did you... Betray Jellal?!" Sho snapped at Erza.

-With Team Natsu-

Team was on the boat with Natsu following Erza's scent and Vergil followed her energy to make sure that they were on a right track since Dragon Slayer was currently distracted by motion sickness.

"Juvia still can't figure out how did someone as strong as Erza-san lose." Juvia wondered.

"You don't know anything about her! She didn't lose!" Gray snapped at her.

"Gray calm down." Lucy tried to calm him down.

"Juvia... Juvia is sorry." Juvia apologized as she looked down.

"Take a look at this." Blaiddmon said as he showed them dead fish as well as birds suddenly falling down into the water.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"It's that building, I can't say why but I'm 100% sure that something or someone in that building is responsible for this. Juvia can you cover us with water in order to prevent them from noticing us?" Vergil asked and Juvia nodded before covering them with water. They stopped close to the tower when Vergil stood up.

"Blaiddmon and I will take guards out right now, then we will enter the tower." He said.

"Wait Erza and Happy are still there, we could put their lives in danger.

"No we won't, if we use **Energy Explosion **and **Discharge** we can take guards in instant and we will get to those two faster this way." Vergil said and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Let's do that." Blaiddmon agreed and used **Demon Release**. With that being done Blaiddmon flew while Vergil **Air Hiked** toward guards and once they were in the opposite ends of Tower they unleashed their respective technique which defeated every guard on those sides then they proceeded to other two sides and repeated their action.

"They are monsters!" Lucy and Juvia shouted as they watched them.

"No, they are demons." Gray pointed out.

"Everything is cleared now." Blaiddmon said as he flew back to the group while Vergil remaining on the tiny piece of land.

"Let's go." Lucy told others.

-With Erza-

Erza was currently standing above unconscious Sho with her usual armor taking place of her dress.

"Jellal. Is this your doing you fiend?" She muttered.

-Some time later-

Erza fought her way through many guards in order to reach Jellal, when she felt all too familiar presence and soon enough Team Natsu along with Juvia appeared in front of her.

"Erza! You were safe!" Lucy happily said.

"Why are you here?" Stunned Erza asked.

"What kind of question is that? We came to save you and Happy." Vergil replied.

"Happy?" Erza asked.

"Erza what is this tower?" Lucy asked.

"It doesn't matter, go away." Erza ordered.

"Happy is captured! I'm not going to leave him!" Natsu snapped and ran forward in order to find Happy.

"Erza, we will help you, that's our final decision." Vergil said.

"We are friends, don't act like this idiot here and let us help you." Blaiddmon told her as he pointed toward Vergil.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that idiot part." Vergil said and Blaiddmon simply grinned at him.

"Blaiddmon is right, we are here for you, no matter what." Lucy assured her.

"This isn't like you Erza-san. You would usually say follow me and don't complain." Gray told her but then Erza turned around and they saw tear threatening to fall down.

"Erza..." Blaiddmon whispered.

"I'm sorry, but winning or losing isn't important here, I will perish after this fight, that's something I can't prevent." Erza confessed.

"Erza! What the hell are you talking about?! You will perish no matter what?! Believe in us! We can protect you and we will protect you! You belong in Fairy Tail!" Vergil snapped.

"Calm down Vergil." Blaiddmon said although he tried to stay calm as well.

"I don't want to hear one word about someone's death being 100% sure. I was supposed to die so many times and I am still alive so don't you dare to give up until the very end and even when you reach the end keep fighting. Open your heart to us and yes I know that I am last person who should lecture you about opening up to us but I want you to believe in us and trust in our power!" He snapped at her and Erza's eyes widened.

"I understand, I'll tell you everything. You deserve to know that much." She said after few moments and began telling them her story.

"I will fight Jellal." She said while tears fell from her left eye.

"But wait a second, wasn't Jellal traitor?" Lucy asked.

"In a way yes, but I left everyone for eight years, that makes me traitor as well." Erza said.

"But..."

"That's enough Lucy. Erza I understand you much better now, but I also see one thing that bothers me. Because as you are now you won't be able to defeat Jellal." Vergil said and Erza's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about Vergil?" Gray asked.

"Erza is closing herself in that armor, she thinks that that armor will protect her and make her stronger, but Erza you should know what is the real truth." He said.

"Nee-san... Is what you said truth?" Sho who listened to the entire story asked.

"Sho... Yes, it's truth..." Erza answered.

"Don't lie! Jellal saved us! You attacked us because of your magic!" He snapped.

"Is that really Erza you know?" Blaiddmon simply asked and this made Sho's resolve crumble.

"Everything is truth. Jellal fooled us." Simon who suddenly appeared said.

"Simon." Erza breathed out.

"Erza, I'll let you have your reunion with your old friends, but I want to let you know that I'm heading toward Jellal along with Blaiddmon. I know you want to fight against Jellal but I feel another three powerful mages. We'll take down at least one of them so you don't have to worry about everything. Let's go Blaiddmon." Vergil said and Blaiddmon jumped on his shoulder as duo headed toward Jellal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Game Begins<strong>_


	60. Game Begins

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney O'briend, thanks for tellng m3, i'll keep that in mind.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 - Thnaks for reviewingf, I'm glad you like it.**_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for revier.**_

_**Big thank you to everyone that supports this story, now we have officially reached 150 reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 60 – Game Begins<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Erza, I'll let you have your reunion with your old friends, but I want to let you know that I'm heading toward Jellal along with Blaiddmon. I know you want to fight against Jellal but I fell another three powerful mages. We'll take down at least one of them so you don't have to worry about everything. Let's go Blaiddmon." Vergil said and Blaiddmon jumped on his shoulder as duo headed toward Jellal.

However on their way there they felt Natsu and Happy who were being approached by someone, so with few **Flash Steps** Vergil found himself between Natsu who had huge helmet that looked like cat's head and Wally.

"Natsu! There is no need to fight, we are allies now." Blaiddmon said.

"Allies?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Erza should be able to explain this much better, but let me inform you as fast as I can. Erza was slave here and blockhead was her friend, however she was forced to escape on her own by someone named Jellal and then this Jellal said that Erza betrayed them." Vergil said much to Milliana who just got there and Wally's shock.

"I don't get it." Natsu simply said.

"All you need to know is that they are friends now go and find others or whatever, I don't have time for this." Vergil said and continued to **Flash Step** toward Jellal.

"Are you sure this is good idea?" Blaiddmon asked.

"No. But for Erza's sake I must see this Jellal person and I must do it before she can." Vergil said.

"You realized it as well didn't you?" Blaiddmon asked with grim look on his face.

"Yeah, from what Erza told us I can say that Jellal is controlled by someone or something, there is simply no way that boy who was described by Erza could become so evil in such a short period of time, no matter what he went through." He said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Blaiddmon asked curiously.

"It's for her sake, if she knew she would desperately try to save him and we most likely can't save him. It's better to let her think that he is doing this on his own free will because if she knew and if it turned out that we are unable to save him she would break down. Knowing that you have to kill someone only because you can't save them could affect her tremendously." Vergil said, Blaiddmon nodded, and that's when they heard a voice.

"Welcome everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal, the ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place. Isn't it about time to get thins started? Heaven's Game! The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a human sacrifice to hold ceremony to resurrect Zeref. In other words if the door to heaven is open, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that then victory is yours. However, that alone wouldn't be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors. If you can not overcome them then you will not reach me. In other words it's three against ten battle royal. Oh and one final thing. It's possible that Magic Council will fire Etherion." Jellal announced.

"Tch like I will believe him, I can feel all to well that this place is simply one giant lacrima. Etherion will cause no damage in fact it will help Jellal." Vergil muttered.

"Anyway we have to hurry." Blaiddmon said.

"I am the one that's moving you lazy demon!" Vergil snapped.

In the same time Natsu who was accompanied by Happy and Simon encountered Fukuro while Lucy and Juvia encountered Vidaldus. On the other side Sho and Gray rushed toward Natsu while Erza went directly toward Jellal. However Vergil and Blaiddmon faced Ikaruga, leader of Trinity Raven.

-With Natsu-

"What is that? A bird?" Natsu asked as he looked at Fukuro.

"I am Fukuro, the Warrior of Justice. I will pass judgment on you in the name of justice!" Fukuro announced.

"Salamander! You can't fight him! He is pro assassin!" Simon shouted, but Natsu being Natsu simply ignored him.

"Guilds are places where people bond with each other, where we help each other. I won't stand for someone like you saying that he is part of a guild. I don't like those who do your job, nor those who request them because I don't like you I will beat you up! Come at me birdbrain!" Natsu challenged.

"So naive, Salamander." Fukuro said as he attacked Natsu with his **Jet Ho Ho Hou** and landed a strong punch on Natsu's abdomen. Natsu simply threw Fukuro in other direction. But f that would have been enough to defeat member of Trinity Raven them they wouldn't be as strong as it's said they were. So Fukuro flew toward Natsu once again but Natsu managed to dodge him, however Fukuro caught Natsu's right leg and pulled him. But soon enough Fukuro threw Natsu on one of the floating cages before he landed a strong punch on Natsu's back.

"That hurt. Bastard take this! **Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu attacked however Fukuro was fast enough to dodge Natsu's roar and once he landed on another cage he launched his **Missile Ho Ho Hou** which ended up capturing Natsu and with Natsu's motion sickness it was easy for Fukuro to eat Natsu with **Absorption Magic**.

-With Lucy and Juvia-

Not too long after finding that Vidaldus can absorb water Juvia was under his control due to him using **Rock Of Succubus. **Mist engulfed the room and Lucy was unable too see what's going on with Juvia.

"Become my slave." Vidaldus said with sick grin on his face as mist cleared and much different Juvia appeared.

"Hell, hell, hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of ultimate hell!" Juvia said and then let out rather crazy laugh.

"What happened?" Lucy wondered, still she didn't have time to think as Juvia attacked her and Lucy found herself in whirlpool of water. But she didn't stay there long as Juvia's body partly emerged from the water behind Lucy and brutally pulled her out.

"Juvia! You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Lucy asked her, but Juvia attacked her with her body and pushed Lucy off of her feet. However before Lucy could hit the ground Juvia engulfed Lucy in water and Lucy was about to drown.

"Lucy-san, Lucy-san. Juvia is not doing this. Juvia wants to be part of Fairy Tail, to be your friend. Well maybe a friend is a bit too soon to say..." Juvia's heart spoke to Lucy.

"But, Juvia came to like Fairy Tail." Juvia said as she shed tears even while she was in the water and Lucy driven by Juvia's word found strength to resist.

"**Gate Of The Maiden! I Open Thee! Virgo!**" Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Is it time for punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"Just get me out!" Lucy panicked and Virgo swam out of Juvia's water.

"Thanks Virgo, I'll be fine now." Lucy said and Virgo left.

"Fairy Tail will always be place that accepts those who can shed tears for their friends!" Lucy announced and Juvia's eyes widened even though Vidaldus still had control over her.

"I'll tear you down with my **Water Jigsaw**!" Juvia who once again lost control shouted and attacked Lucy who simply stood there.

"**Gate Of The Water Bearer! I Open Thee! Aquarius**!" Lucy summoned Aquarius inside of Juvia's water.

"What?" Juvia asked herself.

"As long as there is water I can summon the strongest spirit! Aquarius." Lucy announced.

"Shut up you! You bratty little girls!" Aquarius shouted and Lucy backed away in fear, however Aquarius did exactly what she was supposed to and created massive water wave which was huge enough to prevent Vidaldus from absorbing it.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted as she tried to get hold of Juvia's hand.

"Lucy!" Juvia called out and two mages grabbed each other's hand which resulted in **Unison Raid**, powerful and complicated magic which takes decades to fully understand and use due to it requiring users to fuse their magics.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered.

"Yes, Juvia is happy." Juvia said.

"back there you called me Lucy, didn't you? I'm happy, let's be friends from now on." Lucy said and Juvia began crying out of happiness.

"Huh? Rain is falling from Juvia's eyes." Juvia stated and Lucy laughed.

"You have a funny way of saying things." Lucy said.

"Let's rest here for a while. I'm sure that with Vergil-nii, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Blaiddmon not even that Jellal person can win." Lucy said with cheerful smile.

Gray and Sho finally arrived to where Natsu was fighting against Fukuro, however Gray clearly felt similarity in Fukuro and Natsu's magic.

"Gray... save Natsu." Happy pleaded.

"He absorbed Natsu, didn't he?" Gray asked.

"Yes... we couldn't do anything." Simon admitted.

"That idiot. We have to get Erza back so why is he fooling around." Gray muttered.

"Digestion has began, in about ten minutes Salamander's magic will be mine, then I'll take yours and finish with Black Thunder's magic." Fukuro announced.

"Don't get so cocky, you won't defeat me and even if you somehow defeat me there is no way a bird like you can defeat Vergil. **Ice-make: Lance**!" Gray attacked but Fukuro shot his own version of **Fire Dragon's Roar **and melted Gray's ice. However he also managed to engulf Gray in flames.

"Gray!" Happy, Simon and Sho shouted.

"It's useless! If you are Salamander's friend then you should know how powerful these flames are." Fukuro said but then Gray smirked.

"You call these Natsu's flames? Don't make me laugh, you are nothing but a poser." Gray said as he froze Fukuro's flames, however once he got over his shock Fukuro attacked Gray in attempt to eat him as well, but Gray punched him with **Ice-make: Gauntlets** powered up punch.

"We don't have time to play around! We have to catch up with Erza!" Gray shouted.

"Erza needs to stay in Fairy Tail so that she doesn't cry by herself any longer." Gray announced as he created his new technique.

"I'm going to get Erza back. **Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance**!" He attacked and defeated Fukuro, however just like Lucy and Juvia he was unable to continue, although Natsu was free and Simon decided to take **Fire Dragon Slayer** along with him.

"Sho, get those two and escape, with Natsu and Leonidas we should be able to defeat Jellal." Simon said.

"But!" Sho tried to complain.

"We can't compare ourselves to Jellal, if we stay there we'll most likely stand in their way." Simon reasoned and Sho albeit unwillingly left with Gray and Happy.

-With Vergil and Blaiddmon-

Two demons were in front of pink haired woman who held sword in her hands.

"I am named Ikaruga. You are Vergil Leonidas, aren't you?" Ikaruga asked.

"Is she serious? This amount of magic power is amazing." Blaiddmon wondered.

"I am. Let's stop wasting our time, I know you won't let me go on without a fight." Vergil said as his Dark Edge and Death Blade appeared in his hands.

"Let's do this." Vergil said with small smirk on his face.

Blaiddmon was about to transform, however he fell on the ground with bruised body.

"What happened?" Blaiddmon breathed out.

"Blaiddmon! You'll pay for this!" Angry Vergil stated and dashed toward Ikaruga who used **Mugetsu-Ryu. Yasha's Empty Flash** in order to break Vergil's swords, however much to her surprise Vergil countered it with simple slashes of his swords which were powered up by small amount of his energy.

"That won't break my swords." He announced and Ikaruga tried to break them once again albeit it was in vain.

"Why can't I break them?" She wondered.

"They are part of my soul, my comrades, they won't be broken by the likes of you!" Vergil shouted as he attacked Ikaruga with powerful and quick slash of his sword.

"**Mugetsu-Ryu, Garuda Flame**." Ikaruga attacked with new technique which stopped Vergil from reaching her however before her attack could hit him, he used **Lightning Soul **and **Darkness Shield** which managed to block most of Ikaruga's technique, but part of her attack that went through created burns on Vergil's body and his jacket now had few holes and burnt edges.

"This will be your end, if your swords can't break that doesn't mean your body can't." Ikaruga stated.

"They can break. My swords that is, but only by someone who can overpower them, in other words if you want to break them you'll need to surpass amount of power I channel into these swords." He said.

"But you are right in one thing. This is the end, although it won't be mine." He continued before he channeled as much power as he could and directed it into Dark Edge before Death Blade disappeared. Next thing Ikaruga noticed was Vergil being behind her and Dark Edge disappearing as well, but even before he turned around to face her, she fell down barely alive as her sword broke down into tiny pieces.

"That was **Judgment Cut**. Be grateful that you are still alive, only reasons for that is our guild's rules." Vergil said and **Flash Stepped** to Blaiddmon.

"I'm fine although I'll have to go back to our boat, I can't continue. I'm sorry I was useless in this battle." Blaiddmon slowly said and Vergil understood that helping him would only make matters worse.

"I understand, I'll go to where Jellal is." Vergil said and walked away.

-With Erza-

Erza ran toward where Jellal was while her mind flowed to Vergil's words.

"Erza! What the hell are you talking about?! You will perish no matter what?! Believe in us! We can protect you and we will protect you! You belong in Fairy Tail!" Vergil snapped.

"I don't want to hear one word about someone's death being 100% sure. I was supposed to die two years ago, to hell with that I was supposed to die almost 16 years ago and I am still alive so don't you dare to give up until the very end and even when you reach the end keep fighting. Open your heart to us and yes I know that I am last person who should lecture you about opening up to us but I want you to believe in us and trust in our power!" His words echoed in her mind as she struggled to keep those words out of her mind, but then more words began echoing.

"Are you trying to say that you are strong enough to fight this battle on your own?" He asked her before their fight against Jose.

"As you are now you won't be able to defeat Jellal."

She knew that he was right so she decided.

"_I spent too much time closing my heart, Vergil was right, I need to open my heart, I need to stop relying on this armor to protect me, because of this armor I though that I was strong, but I was wrong, in fact I was weak._" She thought before requiping into her **Fight Robe**. _**(Or whatever it's called, anyway those clothes she requiped so many times ever since her fight against Ikaruga)**_

-With Vergil-

Vergil finally managed to reach Jellal who moved figure on his table. Vergil noticed that all figures other than, blue and white figure with crown, knight figure, red dragon figure and black figure which closely resembled Deliora were already down and he also noticed brown dog figure along with every other defeated figures. Because of this Vergil figured out that Erza and Natsu were still capable of fighting and that brown dog represented Blaiddmon while kind represented Jellal and Deliora like figure represented Vergil.

"So you are the cause of her pain." Vergil stated as his cold and rather angry gaze met with Jellal's calm one.

"Vergil Leonidas, a demon who was feared because of tremendous amount of power, well you are rather challenging opponent even now, but let's face the facts. Now you are nothing but a small fraction of your former self." Jellal stated.

"I guess that explains why I defeated that woman." Vergil simply said.

"While Ikaruga was fairly strong you have to admit that you have upper hand with your opponents, ever since your return rumors of your current, condition, have circled around. Every opponent you faced believed that you are currently on level of a stronger C-class mage when you are in fact at least an A-class. This gives you opportunity for a surprise attack and fact that your reputation still has some influence on your opponents. However I won't be like them, now I know how strong you really are right now." Jellal explained.

"If you think that only because you think you know how strong I am you can win this battle without a problem then I'll enjoy in proving you wrong, at the very least I'll be able to weaken you enough for Natsu and Erza." Vergil replied and Jellal smirked.

"Erza is going to become my sacrifice so it would be better if she left this tower." He said.

"Don't worry Natsu won't let anything like that happen to her but if you are so sure that you can defeat all three of us then come and get me." Vergil taunted and dashed toward Jellal.

Vergil opened the fight with simple kick to Jellal's left straight toward said mage's neck, however Jellal ducked slightly and quickly sent few **Heavenly Beams** toward vergil's upper body, although much to his surprise Vergil took them without much problem attacked with **Lightning Fist**. But Jellal managed to dodge by quickly using **Meteor** to escape from Vergil's attack, Vergil's fist slammed into the floor and created small crater. Jellal saw a slight opening in Vergil's defense and attacked the white haired demon with quick punches, still Vergil who had more experience in hand to hand battle proved to be able to keep up with Jellal's speed for few moments before he turned his body into lightning and backed away. Jellal decided to keep himself as far away as he could and fired more **Heavenly Beams** at Vergil who used **Air Hike** to quickly get behind Jellal who used **Meteor** to evade Vergil's **Lightning Strike**.

"You are strong, this could be more of a challenge then I originally thought." Jellal admitted.

"Flattery won't take you anywhere." Vergil attacked Jellal with **Summoned Swords**, however Jellal countered them with **Heavenly Arrows**, However Jellal quickly stepped back only a few moments before **Lightning Tower** basically erupted from the place where he previously stood. Vergil continued to press **Heavenly Body Magic** user with quick slashes of his trusty swords, still due to his good reflexes Jellal dodged most of Vergil's attacks although surprising cut from bellow managed to leave small but still noticeable wound on Jellal's left shoulder.

Jellal counter attacked with **Heavenly Palm** followed by **Heavenly Blast** which hit Vergil and its massive force threw said demon off of his feet. Jellal saw an opening and with **Meteor **quickly flew toward Vergil in attempt to continue his attack. Jellal was about to punch Vergil straight into demon's face. But Vergil guarded himself with **Lightning Soul** which stopped Jellal whose left forearm ended up being grabbed by Vergil and two mages collided into the wall.

Jellal was the first one to stand up but Vergil launched few **Summoned Swords** at said mage and made him back away slightly, this gave Vergil enough time to get back to his feet and quickly close the distance between them by simple **Flash Step**. With their distance now closed Vergil punched Jellal's face and sent him flying toward, but before he could continue his assault Vergil felt like his body was bound.

"That's **Bind Snake**. You won't be able to escape now." Jellal said as he landed barrage of punches at Vergil and then finished with **Grand Chariot**.

"It seems we overdid it, huh Black Thunder? We destroyed almost half of this room. But it's all over now, although you were an amazing challenge, I guess that if you were stronger I would end up being defeated." Jellal said but Vergil smirked.

"You really believe that this is all over now? There is someone who can defeat you." Vergil weakly said.

"You mean Erza?" Amused Jellal said as he looked at demon's injured and almost unconscious form.

"No... You are forgetting... Natsu..." Vergil breathed out before losing consciousness.

Jellal decided to leave unconscious demon be as he returned to now rather damaged room when Erza stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Dragon's Will<strong>_


	61. Dragon's Will

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest – Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Courtney O'brien – Thanks for reviewing, I'm looking forward to the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 61 – Dragon's Will<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"It seems we overdid it, huh Black Thunder? We destroyed almost half of this room. But it's all over now, although you were an amazing challenge, I guess that if you were stronger I would end up being defeated." Jellal said but Vergil smirked.

"You really believe that this is all over now? There is someone who can defeat you." Vergil weakly said.

"You mean Erza?" Amused Jellal said as he looked at demon's injured and almost unconscious form.

"No... You are forgetting... Natsu..." Vergil breathed out before losing consciousness.

Jellal decided to leave unconscious demon be as he returned to now rather damaged room when Erza stepped in.

"My oh my. First Black Thunder and now you. It's been a long time Erza." Jellal greeted her and it didn't take long for Erza to figure out what happened.

"_So that's why Vergil's power flared before, with it being rather low I guess he lost, Still Jellal doesn't look like he had an easy victory._" She thought.

"We have five more minutes until Etherion fires. Are you sure you don't want to run?" Jellal advised her.

"I have nothing to fear, if I can hold you here for another five minutes this will end, although I am regretting the fact that Vergil is here." She confessed.

"Why? You didn't want him to lose his life here?" He asked.

"Vergil has many people that couldn't bear his death, Blaiddmon and Mira would be the most affected ones. I didn't want Mira to go through that again, she suffered way too much after she lost him and now that he is finally with her again I will be the one responsible for taking him away from her." Erza explained.

Jellal decided to waste no time as he attacked Erza with **Ghost Fireworks**, however they were cut by Erza with small to no effort and Erza dashed toward Jellal while swinging her sword toward him. But before she could cut him he caught her sword and blasted her with **Dark Ray**, but Erza let go of her sword and jumped up before she attacked Jellal with powerful downwards sword slam which he managed to dodge. Erza continued her assault with stab like attack which was now at least three times faster since she wasn't wearing her armor. Jellal moved to his left still the edge of Erza's sword still grazed him and made small cut on his right side. Jellal ignored his newly received wound and backed away before attempting to trap Erza in **Dark Cage**, but much to his surprise Erza destroyed it in less than a few moments with energy powered up slashes. Erza dashed toward him and slashed her sword across his abdomen.

"_No way, is this the same Erza?_" Jellal wondered as Erza pinned her sword to his neck.

"What is your goal? I haven't been doing nothing, I know you need enormous amount of magic power to use R-system."

"It doesn't matter now, I was always nothing but a puppet led by Zeref's will." Jellal admitted.

"You were possessed?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes... I always knew I couldn't complete it, but my mind couldn't overcome huge gap between dreams and reality."

"So, you are also sacrifice..." Erza stated as she let go of Jellal.

"This is my punishment for giving in to my weakness."

"Didn't you have friends who would help you?" She asked but he remained silent.

"This is also my punishment, for not being able to save you." Erza said.

"I was... saved." He stated and two mages hugged each other.

-With Vergil-

Vergil finally managed to regain consciousness however due to **Bind Snake** he was still unable to move.

"_I have a bad feeling about this..._" He though as he struggled to break free.

"_Maybe if I overpower it only for few moments I will be able to break free, now I just need to reach it._" He though as he tried to reach and open small box in his jacket's left pocket, however before he could do anything Etherion's blast hit the tower.

-About two minutes later-

Erza who was now furious at Jellal due to him tricking her tried to cut him down with her swords, however it was in vain.

"You were really cute back there, Erza." She heard from behind her and turned around to see Siegrain.

"You... Why are you here?"

"Jellal couldn't use his full power so he had to trick you." Siegrain said as he completely ignored her question but then they felt a tremendous amount of magic power that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"_Was that Vergil's magic?_" Erza wondered as she recognized Vergil's signature magic although it was far more powerful than she expected it to be.

"_There is no way Black Thunder could produce so much magic in his current state, that was at least 10 times stronger than what I felt before._" Jellal thought, but their suspicions were proved when Vergil appeared in front of Erza.

"Vergil!" Surprised Erza said.

"Erza, rest now. Natsu is almost here. As for you two or rather only you... Why don't you fuse with your **Thought Projection**?" Vergil suggested and Jellal smirked.

"I wonder how did you escape from my **Bind Snake **but I guess that power up you briefly had had something to do with it. Although I am impressed that you noticed that Siegrain is only my **Thought** **Projection**."

"You fiend!" Erza breathed out as she tried to attack Jellal once again, however she found herself unable to move.

"Erza!" Alarmed Vergil turned around quickly.

"You used **Bind Snake** on her didn't you?" Vergil said but before him or Jellal could act Vergil notice Natsu running toward them.

"Natsu..." Erza muttered.

"Erza! Vergil! You two fought without me!" Natsu complained.

"Now's not time to complain about that! I'm not going to wait for you just so I can wait against someone!" Vergil shouted at him.

"Oh yeah? Well you lost! That means you should have waited for me!" Natsu shouted back at Vergil whose eyebrow began twitching.

"Why you little..." Vergil began as both Erza and Jellal watched the duo in disbelief and amusement, at that moment Erza didn't know it, but the more time Vergil spent in an actual team, the more he relaxed and now he was actually open for a bit of bickering, but then realization of the entire situation came upon her.

"You two need to leave." Erza said stopping the bickering of the two mages.

"Erza... You can't move. How could we leave you here?" Vergil asked.

"You two don't know anything about Jellal. Please just leave..." She begged.

"Erza. I don't know anything about you either. But I can win!" Natsu said and punched Erza straight into abdomen with enough force to knock her down.

"You are even more outrageous than rumors say. Have you had enough of beating your friend when she can't move?" Jellal mocked and Natsu clenched his fist as his and Vergil's powers flared up.

"She was giving up... and her voice was shaking." Natsu muttered.

"I don't want to see her like this again." He continued.

"Erza should be strong and scary, when she wakes up I won't her to be free from this nightmare. I will fight!" Natsu announced and his fist was engulfed in flame.

"I couldn't agree more." Vergil said as lightning surrounded him and he patted Natsu's shoulder and although pink haired mage gave him confused look Vergil simply motioned for him to attack.

Natsu dashed toward Jellal with flame engulfed fist and was about to punch said mage, however Jellal backed away only to be hit by Vergil who was slightly covered in blue flames suddenly appeared above Natsu and used element of surprise to kick Jellal with **Lightning Strike**. However two mages were far from done as Natsu continued his assault with **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** and finished it with **Fire Dragon's Roar**.

"Is that all you got? I hoped that with both of you at once this would be at least a bit more of a challenge. I'll show you true destructive power, **Meteor**." Jellal announced and flew toward Natsu at incredibly high speed. Jellal punched Natsu but before he could continue Vergil who used **Flash Step** to catch up with him and blocked Jellal's punch and attempted to land punch on **Heavenly Body Magic **user. Jellal dodged it and kicked Vergil's abdomen before punching said mage into his face, However Vergil caught Jellal off the guard, Vergil punched Jellal in the face. Then, he hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks before kicking Jellal into the air. He **Air Hiked** after Jellal and punched him into the stomach before he punched him again and sent Jellal back to the ground.

Jellal fired **Heavenly Blast **a two mages but Natsu jumped in front of Vergil and blocked it with **Fire Dragon's Tower** as Vergil attacked Jellal with **Lightning Tower**, but Jellal flew higher in the air by using **Meteor** and attacked two mages with **Grand Chariot**. Vergil reorganized Jellal's attack and used **Lightning Soul** to protect Natsu however **Grand Chariot** proved to be stronger than before and blasted right through Vergil's technique. Vergil and Natsu were on their knees but somehow managed to get back to their feet.

"I'm all fired up now. More than I have ever been." Natsu announced as he attacked Jellal once again, this time by using his own **Fire Dragon's Tower**. However Jellal jumped back and evaded it only to see many **Summoned Swords** flying toward him so he used **Heavenly Palm** to push them back, but Vergil fired **Lightning Breath** at said mage who tried to counter it with **Heavenly Blast**, albeit it was in vain and part of Vergil's attack went through.

"I've had enough of you two!" Jellal announced as he began creating **Altairis**.

"Natsu back away!" Vergil shouted as he stepped in front of Natsu.

"Listen we can only defeat him with that technique, it's up to you to use it." Vergil said as he prepared to take on Jellal's **Altairis**, however Erza stepped in front of them.

"Erza! What are you doing?" Vergil shouted.

"I'll protect you two, no matter what." She said.

"Don't be foolish! I am a demon I won't be killed by that technique!" Vergil snapped at her but before he could reach her she flared her magic power and made him back away.

"Jellal! You need body to resurrect Zeref!" She said but Jellal smirked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Disappear all of you!" He shouted as he launched his **Altairis** toward group of mages.

"Erza!" Vergil and Natsu shouted but it was too late **Altairis** hit and once smoke cleared they saw that Erza was fine, however her childhood friend Simon was one who took full power of Jellal's technique.

"Simon!" Erza shouted as she ran toward her fallen friend.

"Why?" She demanded to know.

"Erza... I'm so glad I could help you at least in the last moments." He breathed out.

"I understand now please stop talking." Erza said as she tried to fight away her tears.

"_It's no use, it's a miracle he is still alive_." Vergil though as his gaze turned toward Jellal.

"I didn't know that there were still some worms around here. That was useless Simon, no one will leave this tower alive." Jellal announced but before he could say anything else Vergil punched him and started powering up.

"_It might be my only option, for Erza's sake I must do it, but I still need something._" Vergil thought as he looked at currently closed box.

"_Simon died to protect us, even if we defeat Jellal that won't free him, _**Dragon Force**_ is the should be capable of using it_." He thought and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Vergil called out and **Fire Dragon Slayer** turned toward him.

"You are ready to do it just let loose." Vergil told him as furious **Dragon Slayer** understood what Vergil was talking about. Anger that was building up inside of Natsu erupted and his magic increased as his flames took a shape of the dragon. As flames got stronger Natsu slowly but surely activated **Dragon Force.**

Natsu kicked Jellal with his right knee and sent **Heavenly Body Magic** user toward one of lacrima pillars, however before Jellal could even hit it Natsu grabbed Jellal's head and started smashing it through the tower.

"I made a promise!" Natsu shouted as he pushed Jellal further to the lowest levels of the tower.

"I made a promise to take care of Erza and now she is crying because of you!" Natsu shouted.

"Cocky brat!" Jellal replied and escaped from Natsu's sudden attack by using Meteor.

"You will never catch up to me at this speed." Jellal said but natsu used flames to catch up to Jellal and kicked him toward the sky, however Jellal remained in the air and created magic seal for **Abyss Break**, but Natsu flew up or rather jumped high enough to reach him and headbutted him with **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn which** resulted in Jellal falling down.

Jellal managed to get up and prepared himself to continue fighting however Vergil pushed him back to where neither Erza nor Natsu could reach them. Vergil took out small box and opened it.

"Item in this box is Demon's Shriek, its powerful item from demon world however its double edged sword. One who takes this item will gain demonic power, to be precise it will power it's user up by ten times. However if it's used for more than 30 seconds it will break and if it's user's body isn't prepared or capable of enduring power up then he or she will die. However other than losing this item I won't lose anything else because my body was used to much greater amounts of power. Also only way to activate this is to directly connect with it by touching it. So no gloves, boxes or anything else." Vergil said before he took off his glove and took small item in his left hand. Vergil's power flared up and his Death Blade appeared.

"Although you think that you can control him even after this, you are wrong, this Devil Arm possesses power to erase techniques, including your magic. Whoever you are, it's over, **Eraser**!" Vergil said and stabbed his sword right through Jellal's heart, however once he took his sword out it was clear that Jellal didn't receive any wound.

"Are you all right?" Vergil asked.

"Vergil... Listen we don't have much time, I'll direct this energy to the sky but please take care of Erza for me." Jellal begged.

"I will, don't worry about her." Vergil said and Demon's Shriek broke down and he sheathed his now once again sealed sword as he **Flash Stepped **back to where Erza and Natsu were only to see Natsu holding Erza in his arms.

"Let me give you a hand." Vergil said as he grabbed Natsu and **Flash Stepped** out of the tower.

Three mages found themselves out of the tower in a few moments as Erza slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm alive." She muttered and then she noticed Natsu and Vergil but then exhausted Natsu dropped to his knees and two of them were now in the water.

"Never again!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu..." She whispered.

"Don't do something like that ever again!" He shouted.

"Erza, we are part of the same guild, we are family. Don't give up on your life until there is no other way to save others." Vergil said as he felt Lucy, Gray and others coming toward them.

"I am the same... I could never live without Fairy Tail." Natsu told her and tears fell down from her eyes as she soon found herself in her friends embrace.

-Three days later-

Team Natsu along with Sho, Wally and Milliana took their time to recover from the battle and of course for Erza to take her time with her friends. However now three mages prepared to leave.

"I guess there is nothing I can say to stop you. But first you need to hear three rules that everyone who leaves Fairy Tail needs to follow." Erza said and before her childhood friends could complain she began.

"One. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. And three. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Erza finished as tears flowed down her cheeks and the rest of her team created fireworks for Sho, Wally and Milliana with rather touching farewell group of mages separated.

"Let's go, it's all over now." Vergil said and others nodded before Team Natsu headed toward train station in other to find a train that will take them back home to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Tower Of Heaven Arc – Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Laxus was supposed to propose to Xenia in this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Spark Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter - Proposal<strong>_


	62. Proposal

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney O'brien – Thanks for reviewing, yeah I saw the message, if he one that I'm thinking about is the one that you are talking about.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thank you for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 21 – Spark Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 62 – Proposal<strong>_

Team Natsu had finally returned from their little so called vacation when they saw no one other than Laxus walking up to them.

"It's time huh?" Vergil asked as soon as Laxus reached them.

"Yeah." Laxus confirmed.

"Plan PTX activates." Vergil said with a grin making everyone but Laxus look utterly confused.

"PTX?" Blaiddmon who was also confused asked.

"PTX stands for Propose To Xenia." Laxus explained and Blaiddmon slowly nodded.

-A bit later in the guild-

Just like they planned guild has started yet another plan and Xenia who was sitting next to Laxus was without a doubt distracted, something that Vergil planed on furthering.

"Calm down you noisy bunch of idiots!" Vergil shouted at them and suddenly increased his magic power in order to separate the brawl.

"That's much better." He said as everyone calmed down and Vergil smiled at Mira who returned him a gentle smile before he walked to Gajeel.

"I don't mind you being in the guild, however it's better if you know that I will keep an eye on you." Vergil said.

"I'm here only for jobs. I couldn't care less for this guild." Gajeel replied.

"I should thank you, you decided to leave before you could hurt Levy and her team. Because of that I am willing to give you a chance, but if you hurt anyone, trust me that even Makarov won't be able to stop me from making sure you can never fight again." Vergil said with slightly lower tone.

"Tch, I'd like to see you trying." Gajeel said.

"Xenia! You can kick Gajeel's ass right?" Vergil suddenly asked and Xenia blinked a couple of times but then she smirked.

"Yeah, I just need to let Laxus out." She said and Vergil cringed at that, it seemed like his sister still held a bit of a grudge against Gajeel.

Suddenly… "Xenia will you marry me?" Laxus asked completely out of blue.

"Yeah, sure." She replied without a hint of doubt. It seemed as if she was unaware of the proposal.

"Let's see how she handles her own medicine." Everyone in the guild thought.

"Just like that? Are you even aware of what that means?" Laxus asked acting as if he was surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, I'm aware. You just proposed to me. I don't really see what's the big deal we already have a steady relationship with a child soon to be born, only logical thing is to get married. I know that you've been nervous about this and thus you avoided me, but trust me, it's no big deal." Xenia explained.

"_A psychic. Either that or some mind-reading monster…_" Vergil thought.

"Mind-reading monster." Xenia cleared it for him and he suddenly took a step back.

"_You are lying!_" He thought.

"Yes, I'm lying, it's just that everything is written on your face." She told him as she stuck her tongue out at him. Vergil let out a sigh.

"Glad to see that you are giving up." She teased him and he glared at her.

"It's not that you can't it's just that you don't want to kill me." Xenia simply replied to a non spoken threat that Vergil seemingly proclaimed. This caused another sigh.

"I know I'm right." Xenia said with a smirk.

"Stop with monologue!" Vergil snapped at her as Laxus finally snapped out of his shock.

"But, it was out of blue." Laxus said in utter disbelief.

"Now, now Laxy, are you sure I can be defeated in my own game, how foolish. The answer is still 'Yes' though, I do love you silly." Xenia said and kissed him as the guild cheered.

-That night, Vergil's house-

Mira was in the kitchen leaving the remaining food in the fridge when Vergil came from behind and hugged her. She eagerly accepted the hug as she leaned her back against his chest.

"Think you can propose to me soon?" Mira asked as she raised her head and kissed Vergil's cheek.

Vergil blushed slightly before smirking. "That's a secret, but when I decide to do proposals you'll be the first one to hear it." He teased her and she pouted and was about to whine a bit playfully until he kissed her lips.

He pecked her lips a couple of times until he induced a real kiss. He turned Mira around and held her waist with his left hand while he caressed her cheek with his right one. She on the other hand had her arms around his neck. Two kissed for a little bit before Vergil pulled away.

"That should stop your complains for now." He teased as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You think that can satisfy 'The Demon of Fairy Tail'? Think again!" She told him as she pulled him out of the kitchen, led to the living room and pushed him onto the sofa.

"Can 'The Demon' handle a real Cambion I wonder?" Vergil teased as he pulled her into his arms.

-Next morning-

Vergil was the first one to wake up, last night was way too tempting and it would have ended with them finally doing that, but it all ended when he sensed a way too familiar energy.

-Flashback-

Vergil was missing his jacket and shirt while Mira's hair was down and missing the shirt as well. The air around them was starting to get hotter and hotter but them in the middle of another heated kiss Vergil felt something that changed everything. He pulled away from Mira who looked pissed off at the sudden interruption but the downright shocked expression on Vergil's face stopped her in her tracks.

"No way…" Vergil mumbled.

"Vergil?" Mira questioned and Vergil suddenly stood up picked his clothes up and put them on.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Vergil apologized and Mira took his hand stopping him.

"What are you talking about we both want this." She reminded him.

"Some other night Mira." He muttered and whatever it was Mira was sure that it was something big that stopped him.

-Flashback ends-

Vergil looked at Mira who was peacefully sleeping next to him and pecked her cheek softly like he would do every morning they were together and stood up.

"See you soon." Vergil said and left the room-

-A couple of hours later-

Vergil finally reached the place from which the energy came.

"So it was you… Father." Vergil acknowledged as familiar figure stood in front of him, a man that he long believed was dead... His own father, Leonidas Sparda.

"Vergil." Sparda began as his stoic face turned into smiling one. "Come here son, we have so many thing we should talk about." Sparda said and feeling of longing overcame Vergil's suspicion as he approached him father.

"How are you alive?" Vergil asked as he eagerly approached Sparda.

"It's a long story, I managed to survive somehow but I was unable to leave the Demon World until you created distortion in portals and allowed me to open one. But I was unable to get accustomed to the Human World, you know I'm not a Cambion like you." Sparda told him and this raised red flags in Vergil's mind as he tried to back away, but as he was too close it was already too late.

Sparda pinned Vergil to the ground and placed his palm onto Vergil's chest, right over his heart while the second palm ended up on his forehead.

"**Berserk Mode Forced Activation**!" Sparda yelled as Vergil's eyes became empty and he let out a loud roar. Sparda on the other hand suddenly teleported to a far safer location, leaving his son in 24-hour long destruction streak that was just about to begin, everyone and everything that came across Vergil's path was now as good as gone…

-Somewhere else-

A black haired demon was running toward Magnolia as quickly as he could.

"_Please! Just let me make it in time!_" He thought.

"Before he kills someone!" He shouted.

-With Sparda-

Sparda felt the energy of the approaching demon.

"It looks like we have a new guest." He muttered.

-In Fairy Tail-

Everything was calm and it seemed like this was going to be just another peaceful day, until they heard a loud roar.

"Vergil?" Mira questioned as she recognized the roar, she wasn't the only one, Laxus, Xenia, Blaiddmon, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna and Makarov also recognized it while lucy simply felt that it was Vergil.

"Not again..." Xenia muttered and Laxus loked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"He entered **Berserk Mode**, I'm sure of that... If we don't stop him he'll kill everyone that stands in his way. No one is spared when **Beserk Mode** activates, family, friends, lover, complete strangers no one is an exception, every single living thing is an enemy..." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Honestly I love these arcs, it just lets me do whatever I want and gives me far greater freedom than usual canon arcs.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Decision To Fight<strong>_


	63. Decision To Fight

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, glad you liked it. Sparda's motives might be hinted in this arc if you look into it and the first time he appeared in Vergil's flashback, but the clear reason for his action will be revealed later, maybe next time he appears, but most likely in the last arc he appears in.<strong>_

_**Courtney O'Brien – Thanks for review. That sounds like a nice idea, if you can give Natsu enough of a reason to attack your OC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 63 – Decision To Fight<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last Time-<p>

-In Fairy Tail-

Everything was calm and it seemed like this was going to be just another peaceful day, until they heard a loud roar.

"Vergil?" Mira questioned as she recognized the roar, she wasn't the only one, Laxus, Xenia, Blaiddmon, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Lisanna and Makarov also recognized it while Lucy simply felt that it was Vergil.

"Not again..." Xenia muttered and Laxus looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"He entered **Berserk Mode**, I'm sure of that... If we don't stop him he'll kill everyone that stands in his way. No one is spared when **Berserk Mode** activates, family, friends, lover, complete strangers no one is an exception, every single living thing is an enemy..." She mumbled.

"Do you have any plan?" Makarov asked and Xenia sighed.

"We need to prepare for the worst but for the time being Freed, Levy!" Xenia called out and Freed who was there with the remaining of the Thunder God Tribe, stepped forward along with Levy.

"I want the two of you to write the **Runes** at the North entrance to the town, that's where Vergil will most likely go. Make it so that once he steps inside of them he ends up being trapped." Xenia ordered.

"Sure, but won't that solve all the problems?" Freed asked.

"If it was easy like that I wouldn't be worried…" Xenia told him.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, she was starting to get scared.

"There is no way that any **Runes** can hold Vergil for 24 hours… If we are lucky he'll break free from them after an hour and that's only if we are lucky." She said and the seriousness of the situation seemed to dawn upon the guild.

"Why don't we write enough **Runes** then?" Natsu asked.

"For once I agree with Natsu. Why not?" Gray asked as well making Blaiddmon sigh.

"**Berserk Mode** acts on instinct once he faces an obstacle and finds a way out he is learning how to pass through it, the second **Rune** wouldn't last a minute… Even if it is different, type the trick will remain the same… Not to mention that the powerful enough of an magical outburst is capable of breaking through weaker magic…" Blaiddmon told them.

"What are we supposed to do then? It's clear that we can't stop him!" Cana, frustrated at the current situation demanded.

"First we'll evacuate the citizens. Laxus, Team Natsu, Thunder God Tribe, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Lisanna, Elfman and Master. 18 of you along with me, we are staying here, we need to find a way to stop Vergil, everyone else… Go and evacuate the citizens." Xenia ordered.

"Xenia you are pregnant. You need to leave as well." Laxus said but Xenia shot him a look that even to him said –Don't-You-Fucking-Dare-To-Say-That-Again- one that made Laxus pipe down and step back, his future wife was scary when it came to protecting Vergil…

Mages left to evacuate the citizens as Xenia sighed.

"Vergil is currently busy destroying the forest, he'll be here in about two hours." Blaiddmon informed them as he looked outside of the guild.

"I don't like sacrificing the forest, but it'll buy us enough time, to set the Runes and come up with a plan that is." Xenia said.

"What's there to plan. Black Thunder is clearly not the way he is, the only thing we can do is fight and knock him out." Gajeel said as he munched on some iron.

"Like you did to him when you attacked Levy and her team?!" Xenia snapped.

"Xenia listen, I know you aren't taking this that well and I know that you are worried about Vergil but Gajeel is right, we have to knock him out. He is our family but there is no other way to keep everyone safe." Laxus reasoned with her and she growled in frustration.

"You want me to just stand back as my brother and my family that I love so much fight each other to death?! You don't get it do you?! We can't stop** Berserk Mode**, not if we want to keep Vergil alive! It's either him or us that will die!" Xenia snapped as tears appeared in her eyes and silence was brought upon the guild.

"We need to fight. Just trap him, stall him and so on until 24 hours pass…" Blaiddmon resolved and Xenia seemed furious.

"Blaiddmon you…" She was about to rage again but Blaiddmon glared at her.

"I know that situation is bad and you are not the only one that cares about Vergil! We all care about him so calm down! Grom once stopped Vergil in **Berserk Mode**, how did he do that?" Blaiddmon asked.

"He shot a lightning at him, but he never said a thing about that. I am almost convinced that Grom is the only one who can use that technique…" Xenia said and Blaiddmon sighed.

"Here is the plan. Levy and Freed, create the most powerful **Runes** you can to block Vergil. As soon as Vergil is trapped inside of it Juvia will also trap him in **Water Lock**, Gray you'll coat it with as much ice as possible, I'll add a layer of earth. Bickslow I want you to get as many dolls as you can and make them ready to fire at Vergil from any angle if he escapes. Lucy you'll summon Sagittarius and he'll shot the arrows if needed same goes for you Evergreen, prepare to fire at Vergil." Blaiddmon said and those who were mentioned nodded.

"Lisanna, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Freed, and Xenia, the six of you will take the wounded to the shelter and guard them the best way you can. Mira and Happy will also stay with you." Blaiddmon said and while most of them easily agreed Xenia and Mira were a little vary of the entire thing.

"Lucy, Evergreen, Bickslow and Juvia, the four of you will join the guard team." Blaiddmon then said

"This barrier should give us about three or so hours. Next comes the hard part. Master, Laxus, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel along with me. The seven of us will take Vergil head on, evading his attacks, stalling him for as long as possible without killing him, we need to withstand at least 19 hours so be sure to preserve your magic power and be careful. Vergil isn't going to spar with us, he is going to go in for a kill." Blaiddmon explained and everyone nodded

"Be careful everyone, this will be the real test of our guild…" Laxus said and looked outside to see that part of the forest was already gone, but it seemed as if Vergil himself was preserving his magic as he somewhat slowly destroyed the forest. The questions that floated through his mind were 'Why did Vergil activate this horrific ability' and 'how many of them will get seriously injured or worse' He didn't know and he didn't want to know an answer on the second question, but the first one… Well Vergil had some explaining to do…

-With Vergil-

Vergil who was now completely in Berserk Mode destroyed tree by tree, rock by rock, killed animal by animal, he was just destroying everything around him, turning the once green forest into piles of remains…

"I need to stop this!" He screamed at himself in his mind.

"I don't want to do this again!" He wanted to scream but no words came out as his body roared and birds flew up to the air hoping to get to the safety but Vergil killed them off in a couple of blasts, nothing was safe once it reached his line of sight… Nothing.

-Three hours later-

Vergil, after about three hours of destroying the forest reached Magnolia and as if on a whip fell right into the trap Fairy Tail placed for him.

Berserk demon watched as water trapped him and ice and earth enveloping the **Rune** prison around him, to say that he was angry, that was an understatement.

-With Sparda, five hours later-

Sparda leaned against a tree in what was remaining of the forest Vergil just destroyed when black haired demon jumped down.

"Move out of my way Sparda." Demon said he sounded and looked calm but Sparda knew better, with the way Grom was and with how much he cared for his student only foolish person would believe that he was calm at this moment.

"What if I don't want to move, Spark Lord, or shall I call you Grom. You plan on using that technique again? To save Vergil?" Sparda asked and Grom growled.

"You! Don't you even dare to utter his name you darned bastard! Where were you when he needed a father?! Don't just appear now only to try and destroy his life!" Grom shouted as lightning surrounded his body.

"Now, now Grom. You and I know each other for a long period of time. We were enemies for such a long time. You should have taken the chance you had to kill Vergil and try to rub it in my face, at that moment though, it wouldn't matter." Sparda said making Grom glare at him.

"I don't understand how could a person like Vergil have a scumbag ball-licking father like you. Why don't you just roll over and die, than you can go to whatever hole Mundus' soul went to and continue with ball-licking?" Grom suggested and this finally got through Sparda's skin.

"A dog like you can only bark." Sparda replied now a bit angry.

"You are the one that has the role of a dog here Sparda. I am like your son, an alpha wolf. Vergil and I, we don't take orders and we most definitely don't bow that to the likes of Mundus." Grom said and this made Sparda laugh.

"You and Vergil? Alpha wolves? That's a good one. Well that alpha wolf of yours is now under my utter control." Sparda boosted.

"Then why isn't he freeing himself. If he was really completely Berserk, he would have went through that forest and through that barrier in less than fifteen minutes, yet it's taking him about 8 hours. You can't control Vergil. No one can." Grom said and Sparda growled.

"He will still kill those humans he cares about. You won't stop him." Sparda hissed.

"Your daughter is one of them and she is pregnant. Can you forgive yourself? For causing the deaths of your daughter and your grandchild?" Grom asked and Sparda snorted.

"If she picked a human and if she sided with Vergil, than I no longer have any family. Not Xenia, nor Vergil. Not even that bastard child she is carrying." Sparda said.

"For your information that child will carry it's father's last name, Xenia will most likely soon marry that man and he'll do a damn good job at being a father to that child, unlike you. You are wrong Sparda, they are not the ones that don't deserve you as their father, you are the one that doesn't deserve to be their father. Now move or I'll make you move!" Grom threatened with angry expression.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sparda challenged as two demons powered up.

"**Devil Arms: Sword Of The Wicked Thunder**!" Grom said as sword with the blade about meter and a half long and black lightning marks all over it appeared in his right hand.

"**Devil Arms: Sword Of Sparda**!" Sparda announced as the demonic blade that almost seemed alive appeared in his hands.

"Such arrogance, naming a blade after yourself." Grom said with a smirk one that was completely same as the one that Vergil and Xenia had while Sparda gave him a sadistic grin.

"Die Grom! I'll bring your body to Vergil as the final breakdown of his mind!" Sparda yelled as two demons charged at each other.

-With Vergil-

Vergil finally broke through all the barriers and was faced with barrage of shots from Bickslow's dolls, Evergreen and Sagittarius, however all the shots were blocked with Lightning Soul and Darkness Shield.

"Move back, move back! We'll take it from here!" Blaiddmon ordered as seven fairies stood tall ready to fight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Now I know that Sword of Sparda is from Devil May Cry, but soon enough I'll do a DMC story that will connect these stories with DMC, I'll probably start writing it in April or so.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Fairy Tail VS Vergil<strong>_


	64. Fairy Tail VS Vergil

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno – Thanks for reviews. Glad you liked those chapters.<strong>_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review.**_

_**Courtney O'Brien – Thanks for reviewing, that sounds reasonable.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 64 – Fairy Tail VS Vergil<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

Vergil finally broke through all the barriers and was faced with barrage of shots from Bickslow's dolls, Evergreen and Sagittarius, however all the shots were blocked with **Lightning Soul **and** Darkness Shield**.

"Move back, move back! We'll take it from here!" Blaiddmon ordered as seven fairies stood tall ready to fight.

Makarov was the first one to act as he used his **Titan Magic** to enlarge his arms and grabbed Vergil who used **Discharge** in hopes of setting free, but even when lightning cut through his skin Makarov refused to let go.

"Damn it, he is too hard to restrain!" Laxus said as he noticed the pained expression on his grandfather's face. Makarov's face had painful expression as he tried to keep the hold on Vergil who had enough of playing around as Dark Edge appeared in his right arm and used it to cut off two fingers from Makarov's right hand.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted as Makarov groaned in pain but tried to keep hold on Vergil.

"Let him go! You'll lose both of your hands!" Blaiddmon shouted as enraged Vergil attempted to cut Makarov again. However Laxus enraged at the damage that was done to his grandfather used Lightning Body to fly to Vergil and slammed white haired demon with **Lightning Dragon's Jaw**. This stunned the white haired demon for a couple of moments before he recovered and attempted to hit Laxus with **Lightning Breath**, but much to Vergil's surprise Laxus ate it.

"Your lightning won't work on me! Vergil!" Laxus shouted at Vergil who suddenly let out a loud terrifying roar.

"**Threatening Roar**?" Blaiddmon questioned and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt his own body getting weaker and noticed that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Erza struggled to stay on their feet, needless to say the only ones that currently weren't paralyzed were Makarov and Laxus and even they had to regain their breath once roaring stopped.

"Damn it…" Blaiddmon hissed as Vergil turned his complete attention to Laxus and to Laxus only.

"Is this our chance?" Natsu asked as he somehow managed to move again.

"Wait for a little bit, when the battle gets heated we'll jump in." Blaiddmon instructed and while Natsu didn't like waiting he needed to be patient here, there was no other way t stop Vergil after all.

Laxus fired **Lightning Dragon's Roar** at Vergil who countered it with **Lightning Breath,** two attacks seemed to match for a short amount of time before Vergil entered **Wicked Lightning Mode** in a single moment and turned the tables around by completely overpowering Laxus' **Roar**. Laxus was about to get caught up but Makarov pushed him away with gigantic left hand. But that's when Makarov fully realized the power behind Vergil's attack as it took away his left arm. Severly bleeding Makarov was now an easy target for Vergil who dashed toward him and slammed him with **Wicked Lightning Punch**. Makarov was sent flying and crashed into one of the buildings.

"Stop him now! Happy take Master away!" Blaiddmon who fully realized that any direct contact with Vergil's attacks could lead to serious injuries shouted.

All three **Dragon Slayers** fired their respective **Roars** while Blaiddmon fired **Earth Breath** at Vergil. Smoke cleared to reveal Vergil still standing so Erza and Gray shot a barrage of swords and **Ice-Make: Lance** at him. Death Blade appeared in Vergil's left hand as he deflected swords and lances back to mages and to make things worse he added **Summoned Swords** to the party. Gray acted quickly as he created **Ice-Make: Shield** protecting his friends from weapons.

Still Vergil was far from finished as he prepared **Zenith Blast**.

"Shit! Everyone get back!" Blaiddmon yelled.

Vergil fired **Zenith Blast** and Blaiddmon created **Stone Wall** in front of other mages but he himself remained in front of the blast as he took it on by firing **Flame Breath**, still he was no match for Vergil's attack that went through his Breath. Blaiddmon was about to get hit when Mira came from the right side and punched Vergil causing him to lose his balance and miss Blaiddmon. **Zenith Blast** was redirected as it went through the **Stone Wall** and went to the sky.

"That was too close…" Blaiddmon muttered but the realization of the danger Mira was in right now dawned upon him as they all charged at Vergil who looked at Mira with enraged eyes.

Natsu shot Fire Dragon's Tower at Vergil making him step back. This also allowed Natsu and Laxus enough time to enter **Dragon Force** as Gajeel joined them in by activating **Iron Dragon's Scales**, Erza **Requiped** her **Armadura Fairy** armor while Mira activated **Wicked Mode**. Still it wasn't the end as suddenly Vergil got struck by **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song **from no one other than Mystogan who surprisingly joined in.

"Mystogan? Not that I'm complaining but what brings you here?" Laxus asked but Mystogan remained silent.

Vergil used **Discharge** to free himself from Mystogan's magic, but small spark went straight for Mystogan's face destroying his mask and left eye.

"Mystogan!" Laxus called out as Mystogan clutched his now empty left eye socket and tried to suppress the scream of pain that built up inside of him.

"Mystogan retreat like this you'll only get in the way!" Blaiddmon exclaimed but he was thankful, due to Mystogan's magic Vergil was now if only for a little bit weakened, not to mention that he was a bit sleepy due to Mystogan's **Sleep Magic**.

"Don't relax! Keep pressuring him!" Gray exclaimed.

"What do you think we are doing?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Stop fighting amongst yourself and concentrate!" Erza shouted but she was taken aback when Vergil fired **Wicked Lightning Bullets** at them, they tried to dodge them but most of the bullets hit the targets and they were now all injured, albeit it was only minor injuries.

"We can still fight! Don't lose hope!" Natsu encouraged them as he saw that his comrades were on verge of giving up.

"What can we do against him?!" Mira asked in frustration.

"Get ready!" Blaiddmon shouted as Vergil dashed toward them and attemted to cut them with his swords but Erza managed to block his advancement with her own swords, albeit under the pressure of his blades her swords began cracking. Mira noticed this and attacked Vergil from the right side with **Shock** that stopped Vergil and made him step back.

Gray created **Ice-Make: Gauntlets** and punched Vergil a couple of times before he created **Ice-Make: Cannon** and shot it at Vergil thus sending Vergil flying into the air. Three **Dragon Slayers** once again fired their **Roars** at Vergil albeit Laxus fired **Holy Lightning Dragon's Roar**. Blaiddmon was the last one to finish the attack as he slashed Vergil with **Earth Claw**.

Vergil's body hit the ground and it almost looked as if it was over for now, until darkness around Vergil shattered.

"**Darkness Coat**?!" Blaiddmon asked in disbelief as they noticed that Vergil was unharmed by their attacks.

"I take it that's bad." Erza said and Blaiddmon gulped before noding.

"Really bad... Everything we did right now, every hit that we landed. One problem is the fact that none of them had any effect on Vergil because of **Darkness Coat** but the worst thing is, he allowed us to hit him, just to get our hopes up and then shatter them..." Blaiddmon said, he was honestly giving up here.

"We have to fight!" To their utter surprise and horror it was Xenia who said this from the end of the street she had her sword and gun ready and she was furious.

Realization hit her when she saw her comrades, Fairy Tail's strongest mages were struggling to keep up, no one was uninjured and Vergil was still going strong, the worst fact was, they didn't last even half an hour…

They tried to stand up, but then Vergil finally got tired of small talk techniques as his eyes shone brightly red and energy engulfed him inducing **Demonic Eruption** and destroying part of Magnolia as well as defeating most of the Fairy Tail mages, the only one who was still standing was Xenia and she wasn't giving up, she greeted her teeth as she pulled the trigger and shot at Vergil swiftly evaded them dashed toward Xenia and grabbed her by her throat…

"Xenia!" Laxus screamed as Vergil prepared to stab Xenia…

-About half an hour ago, Sparda VS Grom-

Two demons charged at each other, swords clashed and sparks flew around them as mere force of their clash sent shockwaves all around the battleground.

"Still as strong as ever I see." Sparda commented but Grom smirked.

"No. I'm stronger than before!" Grom told him as he pushed Sparda back. Sparda however stood tall and took Grom's advance before he used his left palm to shoot **Black Blast** at Grom who jumped back and lightning coated his fists as he blocked Sparda's attack.

Sparda grinned menacingly as he jumped up and attempted to cut Grom who evaded his blade and tried to kick Sparda with **Lightning Strike**. Sparda saw this and ducked under the attack only to be forced to block Grom's Devil Arm from cutting off his left arm.

"Still as quick as always." Grom complimented as two demons glared at each other.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from second strongest Demon Hunter in the history, Spark Lord." Sparda said.

"I aim to please, now if you would be kind enough to let me pass. You know we won't end this any time sooner, I'd like to get to Vergil as soon as possible." Grom said but Sparda just pushed Grom away.

Grom skidded to his left and jumped up to evade another **Black Blast**, but then he finally landed the very first clear hit in the battle as he punched Sparda with **Lightning Punch** thus making Sparda take a step back, one step back that turned the battle around as sparks appeared around Sparda and electrified him.

Sparda groaned as electricity intensified and began burning his skin. As sparks faded away Sparda dropped down to one knee as he panted.

"You got rusty Sparda. I don't have time for this though. I've already wasted too much of it." Grom said as he left and Sparda slammed his fist onto the ground cracking the ground in process.

"Do whatever you want Grom. There is no stopping Vergil now. Not after what I did to him." Sparda muttered as he stood up and left.

_**That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing. Battle between Grom and Sparda was brief because neither one was fighting seriously, they will eventually have a real fight though. As for Vergil VS Fairy Tail, well as you have seen Vergil is far stronger than he normally would be, this will be explained in the next chapter. What I wanted to do with this arc is actually make some lasting damage, something that is rare in Fairy Tail, I wanted to make a couple of handicaps like Makarov losing an arm and Mystogan losing eye.**_

_**Next Chapter – 15 Years**_


	65. 15 Years

**_Answers on reviews:_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Courtney O'brien - Thanks for review.<em>**

**_trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review._**

**_blazeinferno - Thanks for review, I'm happy to hear that._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 65 – 1<em>****_5 Years_**

* * *

><p>"We have to fight!" To their utter surprise and horror it was Xenia who said this from the end of the street she had her sword and gun ready and she was furious.<p>

Realization hit her when she saw her comrades, Fairy Tail's strongest mages were struggling to keep up, no one was uninjured and Vergil was still going strong, the worst fact was, they didn't last even half an hour…

They tried to stand up, but then Vergil finally got tired of small talk techniques as his eyes shone brightly red and energy engulfed him inducing **Demonic Eruption** and destroying part of Magnolia as well as defeating most of the Fairy Tail mages, the only one who was still standing was Xenia and she wasn't giving up, she greeted her teeth as she pulled the trigger and shot at Vergil swiftly evaded them dashed toward Xenia and grabbed her by her throat…

"Xenia!" Laxus screamed as Vergil prepared to stab Xenia…

However as Vergil was about to stab her he was paralyzed and he let go of Xenia who coughed a bit but then noticed tiny sparks around Vergil that prevented the white haired Demon Hunter from moving.

"I barely made it. That was too close for my liking." She heard an all too familiar voice from no one other than Grom who stood not too far away from them,

"That's… No way!" Xenia exclaimed as Blaiddmon also looked at the demon in utter surprise.

"Who is that?" Erza asked.

"It doesn't matter now, he stopped Vergil!" Natsu cheered, in any other situation he would attack the unknown demon but here he was happy to see that someone was capable of stopping Vergil.

"Grom! You are here!" Blaiddmon happily shouted.

"Grom? Vergil's teacher?" Gray asked.

"Is that man really Grom?" Laxus asked, sure this demon looked strong but he wasn't anything out of ordinary, well now that he thought about it neither did Vergil or Mundus…

"Of course it is. Grom is one of the strongest demons, ever." Blaiddmon said as Grom turned to look at them.

"He sure did a number on you. Don't worry, I'll stop him." Grom assured them.

"How? Are you going to use the same thing that you used back then?" Xenia asked and Grom sighed.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee that it will work though." Grom said as he **Flash Stepped** to Xenia and took her to others.

"If it doesn't work… What will you do?" Mira asked.

"If nothing works, I'll have to kill him." Grom casually said and their eyes widened as Natsu tried to attack Grom with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**, however Grom just let out a low growl and Natsu was paralyzed similar to the way he was when Vergil roared, but it was far weaker and it only stopped him in his advancement.

"He… is too powerful, to use **Threatening Roar** in such powerful yet with such control…" Blaiddmon muttered.

"Listen, I know Vergil is your friend, but if I just stand around stalling him and allow him to possibly go after one of you. He'll never forgive me, furthermore, he'll never forgive himself, as much as the damage he did is big, he didn't kill anyone and yet… With the way things were he will find it hard to forgive himself… If he is going to cause the deaths of his family, he is better off dead." Grom replied and Xenia was about to yell at him, but he just looked at her.

"You know your brother Xenia, he is not kind of person that can hurt someone he cares about and just let it slide, even if it's unwilling…" Grom said and Xenia's eyes widened.

-Flashback-

Xenia found Vergil mopping around once again, it wasn't that long ago since he killed their mother but she hoped that by now he would at least try to move on.

"It's not your fault." She said as she sat down next to him.

"It is. Unwillingly, unknowingly, but still with these hands I killed her. That's the fact." Vergil told her as he looked at his clenched fists.

-Flashback ends-

"You are right…" Xenia relented.

"_More importantly, I'd break my promise if I allowed him to kill someone he cares about…_" Grom thought.

-Grom's Flashback-

"I have a request, Grom." Vergil said as he lied on the ground after training.

"What is it?" Grom asked.

"If I ever attempt to kill those I care about, kill me. If I'm going to try to kill them, I'm better off dead. I trust you to kill me, because sooner or later you'll be the only one capable of doing that." Vergil said and Grom waited a bit before nodding.

"I'll stop you if you try to do something like that." Grom promised.

-Flashback ends-

"I wasted too much time on chit chat it's time to finish this Vergil." Grom said and **Flash Stepped** to Vergil. He positioned his hands in a way similar to the way Sparda did and began channeling energy, but then Vergil broke free and surprisingly stepped back.

"Vergil? Retreated? Just like that?" Natsu asked, this was honestly the first time he saw Vergil retreating to safety just like that.

"That just speaks about Grom's power." Xenia commented.

"Well talk about resisting… It looks like I need to weaken you first." Grom said as he charged lightning around him and dashed toward Vergil.

"He is crazy! Black Thunder will kill him if he just charges in!" Gajeel exclaimed, just as Gajeel said Vergil attacked Grom with **Wicked Lightning Breath** but Grom surprisingly countered it with his own **Wicked Lightning Breath**, two **Breaths **clashed and caused a massive explosion, Vergil **Air Hiked** up to the sky to try and gain height advantage. To the shock of everyone present Grom appeared in front of Vergil in a flash of thunder and slammed Vergil's face with **Lightning Punch** before he shot **Spark Blaster** at Vergil rendering him immobile for a couple of seconds

Vergil shook his head trying to get rid of the numbness in his limbs but just like with Sparda sparks appeared around him and electrified him.

"You are joking right? We couldn't do a single thing against Vergil and yet this one demon is beating him to a bloody pulp!" Laxus said a bit in frustration but more so in surprise.

"Grom… He is way out of our league. Those sparks he creates, he doesn't need to move, he just needs to sense his opponent and that person right away becomes the target of his sparks. It takes a lot of power but if you are within his range, which is hell of a big one you'll pretty much turn into light bulb…" Blaiddmon explained as Vergil broke free.

"But since Vergil is also a **Lightning User** it's less effective." Xenia added a Vergil shot **Wicked Lightning Bullets** at Grom who **Air Hiked** above them and slashed his Sword Of The Wicked Thunder and created **Lightning Cut** which quickly closed in on Vergil who countered it with **Hell Cut**. Two attacks collided creating yet another massive explosion as Vergil attacked Grom. Vergil threw a punch toward Grom's left cheek, but Grom blocked it and kicked Vergil before he elbowed white haired demon's chin. Vergil however didn't back away as he planted his knee into Grom's stomach making Grom cough up a bit of blood.

At point blank range Grom allowed his lightning to intensify as if engulfed both him and Vergil, Vergil was pushed away and landed on the ground panting. He stood up but Grom used **Spark Shackles** to bound Vergil to a nearby wall. "I've got you now." Grom said as he appeared in front of Vergil and once again positioned his hands in the way Sparda did.

"**Berserk Mode: Deactivation**!" Grom announced as he channeled his energy and Vergil returned to normal.

"Sorry, Grom… I messed… up…" Vergil apologized as he fell down unconscious.

"Just rest for now." Grom said as he unbound Vergil whose body limply fell down only to be caught by Grom who lifted him and placed him over his shoulder before he joined Fairy Tail mages.

"It's over, he returned back to normal." Grom told them.

-About an hour later in the guild hall-

Porlyusica was finally finished with bandaging up everyone's wounds and sighed.

"Mystogan, I most likely won't be able to do anything about your eye, it's completely destroyed and nerves are damaged, it's most likely beyond my might."

"It's all right, Thank you." Mystogan thanked her as he put his mask on.

"Explain to me Mystogan. Why do you look like Jellal?" Erza hissed, she was waiting for an answer ever since she saw Mystogan's face.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain it to you." Mystogan said and suddenly disappeared.

"Leave your personal quarrels for later and focus on recovering. Makarov you'll get your new arm, but it will take some time for that." Porlyusica said but Makarov shook his head.

"I don't want it. It's time for me to pass the torch and I'll do it as soon as possible. Most likely after the S-class Exam." Makarov said.

"But Gramps!" Laxus tried to argue, he felt guilty for what happened to Makarov…

"Don't worry Laxus. It's going to be all right." Makarov assured him in a tone that simply assured them that everything was going to be fine.

"Why was Vergil so powerful?" Xenia suddenly asked.

"Vergil was about as powerful as he was prior to gaining C-Antibody a couple of years ago. The reason for this is simple, the one that forced him into Berserk Mode forced his body to power up, if he went through 24 hours of that he would have died." Grom explained and realization hit them, even if they somehow endured 24 hours it would have been, for nothing…

At that moment though Vergil finally opened his eyes.

"Vergil!" His family called out to him as he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry." Vergil said his voice stoic but emotion that he hid was all too clear to Grom.

"_He's on verge of crying_…" Grom realized.

"Vergil. It wasn't your fault. You are alive and well, our wounds will heal, but our hearts would never heal if you died there. We lost you once, we can't afford to lose you again especially like this." Makarov said but Vergil didn't reply, he just lied there…

-With Sparda-

Sparda returned to the base he had occupied for years now only to be greeted by a young girl. She had a small frame and hair in a bob cut with two rabbit like ears protruding from her head.

"Sparda-kun you've returned!" She squealed as she saw him.

"Yes, but it seems like Vergil will live, it doesn't matter, I have one more option." Sparda said.

"Sparda-kun you are such a hunk when you are serious." She was close to drooling.

"I'm not in mood for that kind of chit chat Lamy." He said as he walked away from the girl.

-Tomorrow, with Grom and Vergil-

"I knew I'd find you here." Grom said as he saw Vergil sitting on one of the fallen trees in the forest he destroyed.

"You sacrificed it again, fifteen years of your life…" Vergil mumbled.

"It's useless to say 'Don't worry about it' to you. But I'll say it anyway. Don't worry about it." Grom told him but Vergil just sighed.

"I owe you so much. First you saved Xenia from me back when I was a kid, you gave up fifteen years of your life to do that even though you could have just killed me. You trained me, you were more of a father to me than my real one ever could be. You saved me back when the Demon World was collapsing and now this. If nothing else I owe you for giving up thirty years just for me." Vergil said and Grom sat down next to him.

"You don't own me a single thing. You are like a son, no you are the son I never had. It's my duty to protect you." Grom said, two demons sat there in silence, no words were needed to be told, after all, they were like a father and son, no they were father and son, even if the blood that flows through their veins will never be the same.

* * *

><p>Spark Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

_**-Grom was supposed to use Demon Release.**_

_**-Vergil was supposed to leave the guild.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Oracion Seis Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Alliance<strong>_


	66. Alliance

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doom Marine 54 – Whatever you say dude, it's your opinion and I have no intention on trying to change it.<strong>_

_**Lewamus Prime- First of all, no Vergil won't use Devil Slayer Magic, he already has advantage over Zeref's demons because he is a real demon. Now usually I'd say thank you for reviews but seriously, the OC you made is downright one of the most overpowering characters I've seen. First of all you already offered him to many writers, with some differences but in the end it's the same overpowering character. Now while this version isn't as overpowering as the one that you submitted in reviews for 'Rise of the Leviathan' story. His personality is a problem, I don't really see any flaw in him.**_

_**His Will Magic, it's clearly inspired by Haki, something that I have nothing against but it's making him so overpowered. Next problem he has so too many magic. Backstory, well it just doesn't sound like it could be a plot. Dragon Slayers from what I've seen were raised by dragons, I don't believe that they lived in a village or something before their dragon appeared and took them in. Wendy calls him father? He is only 5 years older than her, I honestly wouldn't call a 10 year old boy (at the time they met) dad if I were Wendy. Nii-chan is all right but tou-san, just no. **_

_**He is also too tall, Lisanna, (if I ended up pairing him with one of the girls you suggested I'd pair him with Lisanna since she doesn't have a pair so far, although I had a plan for that) can't be taller than 170 cm and that's being generous so I don't think it would work, he'd have to sit and she'd have to stand so that she is close to his height. I maybe could have gone for this OC but the last thing I read completely threw me off. You want him to be able to defeat Gildarts? Now let's get some things straight here.**_

_**Overpowered? Hell yes, he is one overpowered dude. Let's kind of draw a parallel between him and Vergil.**_

_**Vergil was capable of defeating Gildarts and prior to canon he was overpowered, but for all his strength he had a match in power, Mundus. Zack doesn't have one. Let him beat Gildarts and the only ones that will be able to defeat him after timeskip will be Zeref, dragons, END (maybe) Sparda, Grom and Vergil (Vergil because something will happen).**_

_**I don't want to go on with this any longer, I decline your offer. Overpowered OC, everyone gets bored of that, rather quickly. Let me give you an advice when you create a character, put him in front of his power. He is far more important than his strength. Take a look at Xenia, out of all the OCs in canon part she is magic vise the weakest one, yet she is probably one of the best characters I've created.**_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review, glad you liked the chapter.**_

_**Courtney O'brien – Thanks for review, no I don't think you should bring her back, from what I saw her death will play a big part in your character's backstory so I say keep her dead**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyway this went far longer than I expected, on to the chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 22 – Oracion Seis Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 66 – Alliance<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Early morning, Vergil's house-<p>

Mira woke up in the middle of a night to see that Vergil wasn't in their room, in fact she realized that he never even entered the bedroom. She stood up and went downstairs to see him sitting at the table, his hands resting on his head that lied on the table. He was clearly awake.

"Vergil…" She called out and he looked up to see her, but in just a couple of seconds he looked away making Mira sigh.

"Come on. You need to sleep, at least for a little bit." She said and pulled him, he complied and followed her but she noticed the guilt wrecked gaze in his eyes. Nothing would ever be same again… She knew it and Blaiddmon who looked at them from his own room also knew that…

-Later that day-

Team Natsu was currently in newly opened restaurant 8island.

"Welcome to 8island! Have you decided on your order?" Lucy who was in waitress outfit asked two customers.

"I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce and a holy soda-poyo." One of the customers ordered.

"I'd like beast-man curry." Other customer said.

"Right! Thank you for your order! Would you like a dessert?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Then I'll have one of these ruby parfaits-poyo." First customer said.

"Same here." Second customer said.

"Coming right away." Lucy told them.

"Take my orders as well." Another customer said.

"Yes! Wait what am I doing!" Lucy shouted as if she just now realized what she was actually doing.

"Lucy this is also a job." Natsu who was dressed like a waiter told her as he carried food to other customers.

"What kind of mages does this job? And what's with this embarrassing outfit? And don't eat customers' food!" Lucy scolded him as he ate meat which was supposed to be for one of the customers.

"Chef of this restaurant uses magic for cooking." Happy told her as he also carried food.

"So he wanted waiters who could use magic." Blaiddmon said as he carried plates on his head and with his small body being almost covered by plate it looked as if food was flying around, this of course earned him a giggle from Lucy.

"Laugh while you can I'll be the one laughing later." Blaiddmon said with a smirk that no one could see.

"Well look at it from the brighter side, it's nice to dress up as a waiter from time to time." Gray told them.

"Say that after you are actually dressed like a waiter!" Lucy scolded him as she noticed that Gray once again lacked most of his clothes.

"And also... look." Gray said as he motioned for her to look at Erza who sat on one of the tables.

"Now, tell me. What are your orders?" She said as she leaned toward stunned customers.

"Please give us one of everything!" Three customers shouted.

"I see. That helps a lot." Erza said as she left them, although her actions caused Lucy and Gray to sweatdrop.

"Anyway where is Vergil-nii?" Lucy asked as she wondered about demon's absence.

"Well you know, he is still kind of moping around after everything with Berserk Mode happened." Blaiddmon said and remaining of the team sighed, this was going to be hard period for Vergil…

-With Vergil-

Xenia walked up to Vergil who was sitting at the guild, alone.

"This could be a nice night." Xenia said casually and Vergil just looked at her.

"How?" He asked simply and she shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I just feel it." She said, it seemed to relax him a bit and that's what she hoped for, to make him relax and then get straight to the point with no preparation or any hint that she would say it. The perfect way to catch someone off of guard.

"Pull yourself together, you can't keep moping around. Your friends need you, your family needs you. Especially now." Xenia told him and hugged him making Vergil relax in her embrace.

-Tomorrow-

Most of the strongest Fairy Tail mages stood in front of certain scheme which was made by Reedus.

"It sure grew a lot bigger since the last time I saw it..." Vergil said as he frowned at the scheme.

"What is that Vergil-nii?" Lucy asked.

"That scheme represents every Dark guild that exists." Blaiddmon told her instead of Vergil.

"There are so many of them?" She asked in surprise.

"We should do something about this. Taking out one of big three would be double edged sword. We could shake their balance, but we could also strengthen it." Xenia said catching Lucy's attention again.

"Big three?" Lucy asked but this time it was Mira who answered.

"Among Dark guild there are three guilds that have control under every other, with Raven Tail being an exception. Tartarus, Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart. Their alliance is called Balam Alliance." Mira told her and then motioned her hand toward Vergil.

"When Xenia says that taking out one of those three could be double edged swords he is talking about future actions of remaining two, if we were to destroy one of them. In the best scenario, remaining two guilds would fight against each other, but good scenario would also be if they remained just as they are now. However the worst scenario is remaining two guilds joining forces and making a surprise attack on Council or official guilds." Vergil explained and Xenia nodded, she was honestly happy, Vergil at the very least seemed like he was back to normal.

"Wait a second isn't that? Eisenwald..." Lucy muttered and Erza nodded.

"Yes, that's the guild we took down. Another Guild that was taken down by Fairy Tail was Ghoul Spirit. Thunder God Tribe took care of them. Both guilds were allied with Oracion Seis." Erza said much to Lucy's displeasure and she was yet to hear the worst news.

"Juvia and Gajeel-kun also destroyed many guilds that were allied with Oracion Seis during their time in Phantom." Juvia said with a smile.

"Don't say that with such a happy smile." Gray pointed out.

"What if they all come here for a revenge?" Lucy asked with fear clearly present in her voice.

"Don't worry Lucy... Gajeel and Juvia's actions won't bring harm to Fairy Tail." Cana said with a reassuring smile.

"That's good." Lucy said in relief but Blaiddmon chuckled.

"Although Vergil's might do just that." Blaiddmon told her and she shot her gaze toward the white haired demon.

"What? I destroyed a few Dark guilds, it's not that much of a problem." Vergil said and almost entire guild erupted in laughter.

"I didn't know 27 counted as only 'a few'." Blaiddmon laughed and Lucy's eyes widened.

"Hey you also helped me, you are taking half of them." Vergil pointed out.

"By helping you, you mean sleeping or sitting on your shoulder?" Blaiddmon asked and Vergil knew that it was a fight that he would lose.

"Anyway why is a guild like Oracion Seis part of Balam Alliance?" Wakaba asked.

"Yeah, they only have six mages in their guild." Macao said and Lucy breathed out a breath of relief.

"Having only six mages doesn't mean they are weak. If you remember, Vergil had enough power to take on any and all enemies, no matter how many came at him at once, same goes for Gildarts and at this point Laxus who can still do that. Don't forget the power that Grom showed not too long ago." Mira pointed out and Macao gulped as he remembered just how strong Vergil was and how strong Gildarts and Laxus are, not to mention what they heard about Grom.

"With Gildarts, Mystogan, Laxus, Erza, Mira and Vergil being only mages of one guild they could still probably take anything on." Blaiddmon told them.

"Why am I not included?" Natsu asked furiously.

"You'd lose to Vergil." Blaiddmon pointed out and Natsu grumbled under his breath, something along the lines of 'I'll beat Vergil one day'.

"About that Oracion Seis... We are going to take them on." Makarov who just arrived told them making the entire guild fall into silence.

"Welcome home Master." Lisanna suddenly said, breaking the silence and making everyone fall down.

"How was the regular meeting?" Mira asked as the others stood up.

"Way to miss a point." Lucy told her as she placed her hand on Mira's shoulder.

"Are we forming an alliance?" Vergil asked and Makarov blinked in surprise.

"How did you know?" Makarov asked.

"If Tartarus and Grimoire Heart were to join forces and think about taking revenge for Oracion Seis it would be much easier to counter attack if they had more targets. Even if one guild fell as a victim of a surprise attack other guilds would be capable of preparing for the next attack." Vergil pointed out and Makarov nodded.

"You are indeed right, we are forming an alliance with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. I have chosen Team Natsu to go and represent our guild." Makarov said and most of the team shared pleased facial expressions, with exception being scared Lucy.

"Don't worry Lucy, Vergil will protect you." Mira assured her with one of her kind smiles.

"I know but what if Vergil-nii can't take defeat them?" Lucy asked and Lisanna sent her a disapproving look.

"I didn't mean to doubt his power, but what if they are just way too strong? We don't know much about them after all." Lucy said.

"I do know about them, same goes for Gramps. You see I found out some things about them, their Master, Brain was once a leader of The Bureau of Magical Development which is a magical institution located in the Land of Isvan, so he has knowledge about many forms of magic. That makes him a formidable opponent. As for other five I've heard about Cobra, who can use some form of **Poison Magic** and Angel who can use **Celestial Spirits** like Lucy. There are other three members but everything about them is more of a rumor rather than useful information, but as we know in every rumor there has to be at least a little bit of truth so we should consider then as potentially useful information as well, I know that their codenames are Racer, Hoteye and Midnight. So I guess that Racer uses **Speed Magic**, Hoteye probably has some sort of an **Eye Magic** and we don't have anything when it comes to Midnight." Xenia said.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Erza asked.

"More importantly how did you get those information?" Cana asked.

"Bob, Ooba and Roubaul know about this information and Bob has some other information which will be shared with you once everyone gathers in Bob's Palace. As for where exactly did Xenia get this information, well I'd also like to know how exactly did you get those information." Makarov answered on Erza's question and pointed Cana's question at Vergil who was the one who was supposed to answer anyway.

"I have my sources." Xenia said with a grin on her face.

"Forget about that. Let's just beat them!" Natsu shouted as other members of his team had either smirks or smiles on their faces.

"So who is going?" Laxus asked.

"To put it shortly, Team Natsu, no addition or exceptions." Makarov said as he eyes Vergil who actually looked a bit unsure of that.

"Don't worry about it." Laxus said as h noticed Vergil's discomfort and placed a reassuring hand on Vergil's left shoulder.

"Yeah…" Vergil muttered, he was going to, at the very least put up a good façade for other guilds…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Allied Forces<strong>_


	67. Allied Forces

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney O'brien – Thanks for review, about your character killing the one that killed Sophie, well that depends on how important Sophie was to him. Does he have any other choice? Both options are acceptable in my opinion.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review.**_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, I won't keep you waiting for too long. Glad you understand.**_

_**Lewamus Prime – It seems kind of unreal but your reviews so far have more than 5000 words so honestly if nothing else I compliment you on your dedication. Now if you want me to I can have your character appear, but not in this arc. I've got pretty much everything planned out and ready so he can officially appear after Tenrou arc. But he can appear in Wendy's flashback that I'll write if you agree on my redo of your character. You can also create his Edolas counterpart if you want to, preferably an enemy character due to Edolas counterparts often being opposites of their Earthland counterparts.**_

_**My brief redo of your character:**_

_**Name:Zackery Masayoshi**_

_**Nickname:Zack,Z**_

_**Age:21 (X791) 15 (When he appears)**_

_**Appearance: He is 184 cm tall, he has black spiky hair a bit long but it in a long pony tail of a braid like, Thin but bit muscular, light tan colored skin. His face is angular, he has blue eyes and has s red scar over his left eye and red fang like mark under his right eye.**_

_**Magic: Cosmic Dragon Slayer, Darkness Magic, Requip (he knows how to use it, Requip isn't his fighting style)**_

_**Brief backstory: He was adopted by dragon, Starlla that abandoned him on 7th July X777. He met Wendy and Mystogan but instead of joining Cait Shelter he went on a jorney around Fiore to get stronger and find Starlla. At the age of 15 he met Grom, in X791 he participates in GMG as a member of Demon Hunters, relatively new guild and they take second place. There he meets Lisanna and rest of Fairy Tail.**_

_**Pairing: Lisanna**_

_**If you are all right with this I'll proceed with personality.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 67 – Allied Forces<strong>_

* * *

><p>Team Natsu was on their way toward Bob's Palace and while most of them looked fine, although Natsu struggled with motion sickness,<p>

"Am I the only one who is nervous about this?" Lucy asked.

"You are not, I'm not doing much better either." Gray admitted.

"We should be happy that Master chose us for this mission." Erza said.

"Oracion Seis could be a problem in the future and same goes for a few other Dark guild like Grimoire Heart and Tartarus, however, we don't have much information about those two, in fact, as much as I know we don't have any information about Tartarus." Blaiddmon told them.

"In fact, teamwork is what will most likely decide the outcome of this battle, so if we just took strongest mages we'd have a strong team who probably never worked together, so it's better to have good teamwork. That's why our team was chosen." Vergil said.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked as he struggled with his motion sickness.

"We are almost there, endure it." Vergil told him as he tried his best to ignore his own headache.

"We are here!" Happy told them

Team Natsu entered the palace and looked around to see many statues around them.

"This place has some creepy decor." Lucy said.

"This is Blue Pegasus' Master Bob's Palace." Erza told her and Gray and Vergil shivered at the thought of Bob.

"I'm not that fond of that man..." Vergil muttered and Gray nodded.

"His behavior is a bit eccentric but he could give our own Master a run for his money..." Erza muttered.

"I have to agree on that." Vergil said.

"And you have to agree that he is very kind person." Blaiddmon pointed out.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked.

"We are." Happy told him.

"Yes, you've arrived! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Welcome! Welcome... Fairy... Tail... folks! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Three males told them as most of the Team Natsu looked surprised while Vergil sighed.

"We, are representatives, of Blue Pegasus." They said one after another.

"The Trimens." All three of them said.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki introduced himself.

"Eve of the Holy Night." Eve followed.

"Ren of the Silent Night." Ren finished.

"T... Trimens! How cool! That one is Hibiki Lates! The number one on the list "I wish he were my boyfriend"!" Lucy shouted, however both she and Erza quickly found themselves having three mages' attentions on them.

"Your beauty does rumors no justice." Hibiki said to Erza.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Titania." Eve said.

"Now come here." Ren told her as Hibiki and Eve led her to some sort of fancy sofa.

"Here have a hot towel." Hibiki offered her on the other hand Lucy was with Ren who gave her some sort of drink.

"It's not like I made it specially for you." He said.

"Now he's tsundere!" Lucy shouted and Vergil was beginning to be irritated.

"Stay right where you are." A voice said and everyone turned their attention to new mage.

"Who is that?" Blaiddmon asked.

"That's Ichiya-sama." Ren told him and Erza shivered.

"I... ichiya? I can't believe he is joining us." Erza said.

"I've longed to see you Erza-san. My Honey." Ichiya said surprising everyone.

"My Honey?!" Lucy, Happy and Blaiddmon asked in shock.

"What an unexpected reunion." Ichiya said as he and Trimens began shouting wasshoi.

"You are Ichiya-sama's girlfriend? How rude of us." Trimens said.

"I deny it with all my might!" Erza exclaimed.

"Oi Blue Pegasus' playboys how about you stop making passes at our princesses? I can't believe they sent posers like you on such an important mission." Gray said.

"You men are free to leave." Ichiya simply told him.

"Thanks for coming." Trimens said as they bowed in front of Vergil and Gray and although Gray was about to get furious he barely noticed small lightning cracking around Vergil.

"_This is bad... I wouldn't want anyone to face angry Vergil..._" Gray thought as he tried to find a solution that would end this quickly, however before he could do anything Erza punched Ichiya who tried to smell her.

"Men!" Ichiya shouted as he flew toward the doors, however a hand caught him and froze his head.

"Do you really think you are equal to Lamia Scale." Lyon said as he threw Ichiya.

"Lyon..." Gray said.

"Gray?" Lyon responded.

"You also joined a guild?" Natsu asked.

"All men should leave." Trimens interrupted.

"Oh, but there is also a woman here." Familiar voice said as her **Carpet Doll **attacked Lucy.

"Sherry!" Lucy said.

"I can't love you." Sherry said.

"I hate you." Lucy said and everyone could feel tension in the air as mages of alliance prepared to fight against each other, however lightning cracked around the room and Fairy Tail mages stopped right away while others looked at rather angry Vergil.

"Calm the hell down and concentrate on the real enemies!" Vergil shouted as he gained everyone's attention.

"We are here to take down one of the guilds in Balam Alliance so if anyone of you thinks that they can start a fighting against one of the comrades then those persons are free to go right away. This is your last opportunity, go home and those who are willing to cooperate will stay and take Oracion Seis down. Or you can stay here and continue disturbing the mission, however, do that and I'll personally make sure that those who dare to do that end up in hospital!" Vergil roared as representatives from Blue Pegasus finally realized who he actually is and Lyon and Sherry nodded while Team Natsu smirked at Vergil's declaration and they knew all too well that he could follow his words if it came down to that.

"It seems like there is no need for me to add anything else." Voice said.

"That's, Lamia Scale's ace, Iron Rock Jura..." Ren said.

"I'm more surprised to see him, the demon who suddenly disappeared under unknown circumstances only be declared dead by the end of X782 later, and now he is back. To think that the Black Thunder, Vergil Leonidas would be here. Him being present here is making me both nervous about his actions and kind of assured that we can win this. But we should not forget that he is a demon, same goes for that other demon." Hibiki muttered and other two Trimens nodded.

"Oi bastards, you should watch what you say about Vergil and Blaiddmon, because if you don't then Vergil will be your last worry since I will beat you down before he gets a chance." Natsu said.

"Calm down Natsu, they don't know us." Blaiddmon pointed out.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Erza-dono, Vergil-dono." Jura said as he looked at Vergil, who was now as calm as someone can be and Erza.

"The honor is ours, I wanted to meet Lamia Scale's ace for a long time. Even a few years ago I heard of your power and I must say that I am rather impressed." Vergil said with a smirk.

"I'm honored to hear those words from you Vergil-dono." Jura said.

"Well it seems like Blue Pegasus has sent four people while Fairy Tail sent six, since we have only three people it looks like only three of us were needed for this mission." Sherry arrogantly said, however Vergil smirked.

"I'd have to disagree with you, number of sent mages only shows the amount of mages that are actually capable of fighting against Oracion Seis, so it seems like your guild is actually the weakest one here not to mention that Fairy Tail had Laxus, Mystogan, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia and many other mages who could have joined us, but we didn't want to discourage you, in fact I'm rather sure that Gildarts alone could fight on par, if not defeat the entire Oracion Seis at once." Vergil pointed out making Sherry growl at him slightly as he smirked.

"Also, including Happy, we have seven not six people, although Happy and Blaiddmon are in a way animals." Vergil added.

"Anyway it seems like the team from Cait Shelter is still on their way here." Jura said.

"There are only two, in fact, one human and some animal I guess." Vergil said as he sensed approaching presences.

"Only one human? How strong is that guy?" Lucy asked in fear, however, before anyone could answer small blue haired girl ran in and tripped.

"I'm sorry I'm late... I am a representative from Cait Shelter. Wendy Marvel, it's nice to meet you all." Wendy introduced herself.

"A kid?" Almost everyone asked with exceptions being Vergil, Jura and Blaiddmon.

"Now that all teams have gathered, we can continue." Jura said as if nothing happened.

"Don't act as if nothing happened!" Blaiddmon shouted at him.

"But still what is Cait Shelter thinking, to send only a small girl on a dangerous mission like this one." Sherry said.

"Oh, but she isn't alone, miss Too-much-make-up." A voice said from behind and they all looked down to see a white talking cat, just like Happy.

"Carla, you followed me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course." Carla simply told her.

"A cat? Just like... Happy." Vergil muttered as he looked at love struck blue cat, so Vergil patted his small friend.

"Don't worry Happy, I know how you feel." Vergil said.

"You also like that white cat. Vergil are you my rival?!" Happy asked.

"Of course not you idiot! I feel the same way you do right now when I look at Mira!" Vergil shouted and got attention from everyone else in the room while Team Natsu began laughing at him.

"Great... Just great..." Vergil muttered.

"Um... I can't fight, but I can use lots of supportive magic... So please don't leave me behind!" Wendy told and surprised everyone.

"Don't say that! It's because of that that people look down on you!" Carla scolded her.

"I'm sorry." Wendy apologized.

"Don't apologize so quickly!" Carla scolded her once again.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized yet again and Carla sighed, but then Vergil crouched in front of them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Wendy. Don't worry, we won't leave you behind everyone here is an important part of the team, although we may not get along in the beginning everyone here knows that every mage counts and that we need everyone to get things done. Well, maybe Natsu doesn't think that but, he is another story." Vergil said and smiled at Wendy.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean Vergil you damn bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Th... Thank you... Vergil-san. Vergil-san! From Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked as she realized who was in front of her.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Vergil asked.

"You... are a demon. I, I thought that you'd be scary. I'm sorry." Wendy apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, it's all right people tend to think that when we meet at first actually I do believe that the only human who wasn't scared of me at first was Mira, so it's all right to be scared of something you don't know." Vergil told her and patted her head gently.

"Well you are a lot kinder than I thought you'd be." Carla said.

"You are Carla right? It's nice to meet you. You have a huge fan over there so just softly break his heart if you have to." Vergil said and Happy joined them.

"That's cruel Vergil! You don't understand the female heart!" Happy shouted at Vergil.

"What was that? For your information the most beautiful girl in Fiore is my girlfriend so I think I do know a few things!" Vergil shouted back.

"Erza-san?" Ichiya asked.

"Since when did you get that close to Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Why is Lucy calling you "Vergil-nii" then?" Natsu asked.

"I am not your girlfriend, although your dream is also love." Sherry said.

"I was talking about Mirajane Strauss damn it!" Vergil shouted, although he felt strange because he used Mira's full name and because he had to stop himself from changing Mira's last name.

"I do hope that it's Mirajane Leonidas." Blaiddmon said and Vergil blushed slightly.

"Well to be honest, I do plan to marry her after that period ends, but I'm not exactly sure when..." Vergil muttered almost to quietly, but Blaiddmon and Wendy actually heard him and Blaiddmon smirked.

"_Good no one suspects a single thing. So far tactic POAM is working_." Vergil thought thinking about his 'Put on a mask' tactic to prevent others from noticing the guilt that he still felt.

"Now come here." Hibiki said to Wendy but before he or any other Trimen could say anything else Vergil shot them a glare that said everything.

"She is a mage, but she is still just a girl, don't act as if she is one of those girls you flirt with, when we are at it leave Lucy and Erza out of your little games." Vergil said as protective-older-brother mode activated.

"Thank you. I don't want Wendy to be near those men in heat." Carla thanked him and this actually made him laugh, much to surprise of everyone present, in fact even Team Natsu, without counting Blaiddmon, found themselves in utter surprise.

"I think I'm going to get along with you just fine." Vergil said as he stopped laughing.

"Now that we are all here I can start explaining our plan. I'll start with the location of the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Sies, but first I'll go inspect toilet's parfum." Ichiya said and left them.

"Don't go smelling up the toilet!" Gray said and few minutes later Ichiya returned.

"Oracion Seis is located in Worth Woodsea. We discovered that they want to get Nirvana." Ichiya said while he posed to other mages of the alliance.

"Seriously we don't need posing." Gray said.

"Nirvana?" Natsu asked.

"Vergil-nii, Blaiddmon, do you know anything about it?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately we know as much as you." Blaiddmon said once he looked at Vergil who shook his head.

"I've never heard of it." Lyon admitted.

"What about you Jura-san?" Sherry asked.

"I never heard of it." Jura said.

"We don't know much about it but we do know that it is magic created by the ancients." Eve said.

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for ancients to seal." Ren added.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu asked.

"That sound dangerous." Lucy said.

"We have 14 people and they have 6, so we can use that as an advantage." Hibiki said.

"However our plan is to find their location and use pride of our guild, Christina the Pegasus. We'll take them down with it." Eve said.

"Don't you think that something of that size would be an easy target for a powerful long range magic user?" Blaiddmon asked.

"We are willing to risk, if we can take them down with Christina we can avoid battle and with that, many injuries." Ichiya said.

"We have many powerful mages here wouldn't it be better to just use a surprise attack?" Vergil asked.

"Vergil-dono, surprise attack may be a good option, however they are too dangerous for us to do that, our best option is taking them down with Christina. Although as Blaiddmon-dono pointed out that is a risky strategy." Jura said.

"So do you have any information about Oracion Seis or are we supposed to go into the battle without knowing anything?" Lyon asked.

"In fact, we do have some information." Hibiki said as he activated **Archive**.

"**Archive**?" Jura stated.

"That's a rare magic." Lyon pointed out and three pictures appeared on the screen.

"These are information we finally gained, the user of poisonous snake, Cobra." Hibiki introduced.

"Look at that evil look on his face." Natsu exclaimed.

"Well if it's duo I think Blaiddmon and I will take them down." Vergil grinned.

"As his name suggests we believe he uses some sort of **Speed Magic**, Racer." Hibiki continued.

"I think this is a case of hate on the first sight." Gray said.

"You got that right." Lyon agreed.

"A mage who will destroy anything if he can get any profit out of it, Hoteye." Hibiki said.

"Profit? He's doing things only for money?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Despicable." Jura said.

"A woman who is said to be capable of looking into your heart, Angel." Hibiki said.

"I think I may be weak against those types." Lucy commented.

"We don't have many information about him, but we know that his codename is Midnight." Hibiki told them.

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza said.

"And last is the center of their organization, Brain. Each of them holds enough power to destroy the entire guild." Hibiki finished.

"I think it would be better if you don't count me." Lucy said in fear.

"Same goes for me." Wendy also said.

"Don't be so scared!" Carla scolded her.

"I have two things to say. First one is information that I got on Oracion Seis from my sister, I don't know a lot about them, but I do know that Cobra uses some form of **Poison Magic** and Angel can use **Celestial Spirits** like Lucy here, also I know that Brain was once a leader of The Bureau of Magical Development. That's all I know about them, the second thing I want to say is directed only to Lucy and Wendy." Vergil began and turned his attention to the two girls.

"Lucy we have been in the same team long enough for you to know that I won't let you or any of my teammates get hurt if I am capable of preventing that so you shouldn't be so scared, you know just as well as I do how strong our team is. Now Wendy, we don't know each other that well, but as long as we are on the same team, even if it's only for a short period of time let me promise you one thing, as long as I can fight you won't get hurt. I admit that Jura is far stronger than me, however, have faith in Fairy Tail mages." Vergil said and this encouraged two girls.

"You got that Vergil-nii." Lucy said.

"I will do my best Vergil-san." Wendy said with a bit more courage, although still rather shyly.

"All right, I'll take all six of them on at once!" Natsu shouted as he burst right through the closed doors.

"He never changes. Let's go." Vergil said as he followed Natsu and it didn't take too long for Vergil to catch up with **Fire Dragon Slayer**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Oracion Seis Appears<strong>_


	68. Oracion Seis Appears

_**Answers o**__**n reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review, this arc will mostly be the same as original one from Dark Slayer though, with some changes of course.<strong>_

_**Courtney O'Brien – Thanks for review. Than your OC should go for killing. As for flashback, I wouldn't do it, I'd place it in later chapters, it'll help to build a mystery around your OC, that helps a lot.**_

_**Blazeinferno – Thanks for review.**_

_**Hisokarocks – Thank you for review and yeah, you are right, I'm almost back to that point.**_

_**Lewamus Prime – No problem, sure most of his personality will stay but Erza or Mira being afraid of him, that'd be out of character. As for Cosmic Fire Mode, yeah he can get it but only after or during GMG arc since that's when he'll meet Natsu, up until that moment Natsu will be capable of fighting him, although even after that since Natsu is capable of Lightning Flame Mode as well. Also I'm not sure that Natsu or Gajeel can freely consume shadows and lightning. Anyway Zack's personality:**_

_**Hot headed, hates perverts, goofy, modest, honest, cares for his friends, protective over kids, maybe sadistic to certain degree, loyal, easy to anger and reckless, that's about the basic of his personality.**_

_**Edolas counterpart is good, he won't have magic since it's Edolas. I'll see how it goes with him since I can't spoil too many things here.**_

_**Zack will have Exceed, most likely the one that you suggested, I'll think about it a bit longer and tell you in the next chapter. For Requip, I was thinking more along the line of sword or a simple weapon, armors are Erza's thing. It's normal darkness magic and it will be his secondary option. He'll mainly use his Dragon Slayer magic.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 68 -<strong>_ _**Oracion Seis Appears**_

* * *

><p>"Natsu, just in case things get out of our control, feel free to go all out with <strong>Dragon Force<strong>." Vergil said and Natsu nodded.

"Sure, but what about you? You can get really powerful, can't you?" Natsu asked and Vergil looked away slightly.

"I'll see what I can do." Vergil replied after a bit of hesitation.

"Oi, Natsu, Vergil, wait up!" Gray shouted from behind them.

"Not a chance!" Natsu replied.

"Calm down Natsu!" Erza told him.

"What? You can't stand me being on the lead." Natsu teased and this angered Erza.

"Why you little!" Erza shouted and Natsu screamed before falling down from the edge of the cliff.

"I guess we shouldn't leave him alone." Vergil said as he jumped down.

"Seriously those two..." Gray muttered.

-With Vergil-

Vergil was slowly landed on the ground where Natsu fell and looked at the **Dragon Slayer**.

"Seriously couldn't you land a bit better?" Vergil asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Natsu muttered as he stood up and the duo continued running.

"Something's got a bad smell here. Can you feel anything?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah something is strange here." Vergil said and noticed others running close behind them.

"I thought it would take them a bit longer." Vergil said with a smirk as he, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Trimens, Lucy, Blaiddmon, Wendy, Carla and Happy caught up with them just in time to see Christina flying above them toward the forest.

"So that's Magic Bomber I have heard about." Lyon said.

"It's too big." Vergil muttered.

"Let's split up and find Oracion Seis." Erza said but just when she said that Christina began falling down due to a few explosions and it didn't take long until it fell down. Scared and surprised mages looked at the explosion and Natsu and Vergil realized that someone is coming.

"Someone is there." Natsu told everyone and they prepared to fight. Oracion Seis appeared in front of them.

"That's... Oracion Seis..." Lucy muttered.

"The maggots have gathered." Brain said.

"We saw through your plan. Ichiya and Jura are both defeated." Angel said.

"Impossible!" Hibiki and Lyon shouted.

"I can hear you trembling." Cobra taunted them.

"We like to finish our job quickly, don't get in our way." Racer told them.

"Money is stronger than anything, if you have money you can do anything. Let me tell you..." Hoteye began.

"Shut up Hoteye." Cobra and Racer interrupted him.

"One of them is sleeping." Lucy noticed as she looked at sleeping Midnight.

"I never expected them to make a first move." Erza said.

"Well they sure don't waste their time." Vergil muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Now we don't have to find them!" Natsu shouted as he and Gray charged at six mages.

"Do it." Brain ordered.

"Okay." Racer replied and disappeared only to reappear behind Natsu and Gray and kick them with his **Motor**.

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucys shouted.

"Huh?" One of them turned around to face other one only to get defeated by a whip.

"Look Vergil-nii I defeated one of them." Lucy said however Vergil **Flash Stepped** in front of her and punched her right into her face.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy asked.

"You are just a fake." Vergil muttered as he kicked fake Lucy away.

"Sherry!" Lyon called out.

"Right!" Sherry responded as she and Lyon attacked Hoteye.

"I saw that, yes! Hoteye said as he opened his eyes and both Sherry and Lyon got caught in liquefied ground.

"Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!" He said as two mages continued sinking deeper into the ground.

"What is this? The ground is." Lyon said as he tried to free himself albeit his efforts were in vain.

"Love is more important! Lyon-sama!" Sherry shouted as she saw Lyon sinking in completely.

"I'll take Angel." Hibiki announced as he, Eve and Ren charged toward Oracion Seis.

"That's not fair." Eve complained.

"Then I'll take Brain." Ren said, however he was kicked away by Racer.

"Ren!" Eve shouted before he also got defeated with one simple kick from Racer.

"Eve, Ren!" Hibiki called out but Racer kicked him.

"_So fast. He's so fast I can't even see._" Hibiki thought.

"**Requip**!" Erza announced as she **Requiped** into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and sent numerous swords toward Cobra. However Cobra somehow dodged all of them with little to no effort.

"I can hear you." Cobra commented, however Racer appeared behind Erza and attempted to kick her, however Vergil **Air Hiked** between them and stopped Racer's attack before kicking Racer in the stomach.

"Erza do you mind choosing your opponent?" Vergil asked, however he soon noticed Blaiddmon flying toward Hoteye who sent wave of liquefied ground. But Blaiddmon blasted it with **Flame Wave** and continued charging toward Hoteye.

"I'll take Cobra, you are faster than me so maybe you are our best choice for fighting against Racer." Erza replied and Vergil nodded as he charged at Racer, Vergil attempted to hit Racer once again, however Racer ducked under his attack and kicked Vergil right on face making him step back a bit. Vergil looked slightly pissed off and took his sword out before he began slashing at Racer who somehow evaded every slash.

"_For some reason it feels like something is wrong, as if time itself slowed down_." Vergil thought as he unleashed his **Hell Cut** on Racer who only barely dodged it, but there was still small cut on Racer's left forearm.

Blaiddmon got in front of Hoteye and attempted to hit him, however his punch did little to no effect as Hoteye used his magic to cover Blaiddmon completely.

"Blaiddmon!" Vergil shouted but racer used this sudden lack of attention to kick Vergil with barrage of kicks making the white haired demon fall down.

"Hey you! Don't sleep!" Natsu shouted as he fired **Fire Dragon's Roar** at Midnight, however much to his surprise his **Roar** missed.

"Don't do that. Midnight is scary when he wakes up." Racer warned as he gave Natsu the same treatment he gave to Vergil only few seconds ago.

"Damn it... **Ice-make**..." Gray began however he felt that someone was behind him so he turned around to see a copy of himself right there creating **Ice-make: Lance** which sent Gray flying.

"**Ice-make:** / **Doll Attack**, **Eagle**/ **Mud Doll**!" Lyon and Sherry attacked Hoteye once again.

"Money is more powerful than love, yes!" Hoteye said as the two mages ended up being buried in liquefied ground once again.

Erza who was now the last mage of Allied Forces attacked Cobra in her **Flight Armor**, however after dodging a few of her swings Cobra caught her.

"I can hear you. Your breathing, your thoughts even your..." Cobra began but then pictures of Erza's time in the Tower Of Heaven flashed in front of his eyes.

"You were also..." Cobra muttered.

"You are open!" Erza said as she attacked him, however she was sent into the air by Hoteye's attack which made her an easy target for Racer to kick her even further.

"Cobra what were you doing?" Racer shouted.

"Cubelios!" Cobra called out and his snake bit Erza's right arm.

"Erza!" Vergil who just woke up shouted and jumped toward her just in time to catch her body before it hit the ground.

"Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect right away. It will let her live in pain for a while." Cobra said and Vergil growled at him before standing up somehow.

"I'd like to take you down Black Thunder, but play time is over." Cobra said as he and the rest of Oracion Seis stepped back and Brain began casting magic.

"Trash you should all disappear." Brain said as he was about to fire his magic, however he then noticed Wendy.

"Wendy..." He said and stopped his attack.

"There's no mistake in that, you are Wendy... The Maiden of Sky." Brain said.

"Wendy run!" Vergil shouted but Brain used his magic to grab Wendy who was quickly being dragged toward six mages.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Damn it." Vergil cursed however Hoteye attacked them and made it almost impossible for them to act, however just as Brain was about to teleport Wendy somewhere Happy grabbed Wendy. However it didn't stop Brain from teleporting Wendy and Happy to somewhere, however before his technique stopped Vergil used **Lightning Form** and followed Happy and Wendy.

"Wendy / Happy / Vergil!" Carla, Natsu and Blaiddmon shouted.

"I have no need for you any longer. **Dark Rondo**." Brain said as he fired his magic at remaining mages of Allied Forces.

"Get down!" Blaiddmon shouted as however it was too late for them to do anything.

"**Iron Rock Wall**!" Jura who had just arrived along with Ichiya called out and his magic blocked Brain's attack.

"Amazing Jura-san!" Eve said.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"Damn it, they got us, I couldn't even fight seriously..." Natsu muttered.

"Oracion Seis, they really are monsters." Ren said.

"Wendy..." Carla muttered.

"Don't worry about her, as long as Vergil is with her she will be safe. Although against those six, I wonder if he can put up a fight with constantly thinking about Wendy and Happy's safety." Blaiddmon told her.

"Didn't he also get beaten?" Carla asked.

"He did get beaten, however, we Fairy Tail mages can overcome anything when we have someone or something to protect." Blaiddmon said.

"How can you believe in one person so much?" Carla asked skeptical about Blaiddmon's unshakable faith in Vergil.

"Because he never failed me, no matter how long it took him, he always returned." Blaiddmon said.

"Jura-san, I'm glad to see you are all right." Lyon said.

"No. It was a close call. If it wasn't for Ichiya-dono's painkiller parfum." Jura admitted.

"Damn those Oracion Seis. They ran away as soon as we arrived." Ichiya said.

"You are all beaten up." Gray told him.

"These wounds? They are nothing, everyone take a whiff of my painkiller parfum." Ichiya said as he released his parfume.

"Nice smell." Lucy commented.

"Men!" Ichiya said as he posed.

"I wish he would cut the posing though." Lucy muttered.

"Yes! That's our Senpai!" Trimens said.

"They changed how they call him again!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Gray said.

"Damn it! How dare they take Wendy, Happy and Vergil! Where are they?!" Natsu shouted as he began running however Carla who surprisingly used **Aera**, the same magic Happy could use stopped him by pulling his scarf.

"Sheesh. Calm down a little." Carla said.

"Wings?" Blaiddmon muttered.

"A cat has wings!" Ren said.

"Amazing." Eve complimented.

"This magic is called **Aera**, Well I guess it's only natural to be surprised since you see it for the first time." Carla told them.

"You're copyin' Happy!" Natsu told her.

"What did you say?!" She asked slightly angered by Natsu's words.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Wendy, that demon and that male cat. However that other demon says I shouldn't worry about her since your friend is still with her. Can I trust him to keep her safe until we find them?" Carla asked.

"Vergil is strong, you don't have to worry about them." Gray said.

"I don't want to sound rude, but just like all of us he also lost. And now he has to take all six of them at once." Hibiki noted.

"He'll win!" Natsu roared at him.

"Calm down Natsu." Lucy told him.

"Well you are right. He might not be able to win against all of them, however Vergil is fast, he can at least escape." Blaiddmon assured them.

"Fine, but we have another problem." Carla said and looked at Erza who held her right arm, which now had visible mark on it which showed that poison was spreading through her veins.

"Erza!" Remaining part of Team Natsu shouted as everyone gathered around her.

"Senpai!" Hibiki called and Ichiya used his parfume.

"Can painkiller perfume help with poison?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. It can cure poisons and heal wounds." Hibiki said, however Ichiya's parfume failed miserably as Erza let out a whimper.

"No way painkiller parfum isn't working!" Eve exclaimed.

"M... men..." Ichiya tried to say something.

"Lucy... I'm sorry I'm borrowing your belt." Erza said as she took Lucy's belt causing her skirt to fall down and Trimens to look at Lucy.

"Don't look!" Lucy shouted as she kicked them, although she failed to notice the small barely noticeable blush on Natsu's face.

"What are you doing Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I can't fight like this. Cut it off." Erza ordered as she stabbed her sword into the ground.

"What are you saying Erza?! That's crazy!" Blaiddmon shouted at her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Lyon said and took Erza's sword.

"What?!" Blaiddmon shouted.

"Lyon stop!" Gray told him.

"You aren't serious are you Lyon?" Lucy asked.

"We can't let you hurt body of a lady!" Eve said as he, Ren and Hibiki tried to stop Lyon, however Jura blocked their path.

"This is Erza-dono's will." Jura said and Lyon swung Erza's sword toward Erza's arm only for it to get stopped by Gray's ice and Blaiddmon's **Earth Claw**.

"Gray... You were always weak." Lyon said.

"I made a mistake when I thought that you changed even a little bit." Gray said.

"Are you valuing her arm over her life?" Lyon asked.

"There might be another way." Gray said.

"Wendy can save her. She can use **Sky Magic**, in other words **Healing Magic**. She is **Sky Dragon Slayer**, Wendy the Sky Dragon." Carla said and they all looked at her with the exception being Erza who fainted.

"I see, so there is a way to save Erza. So we need to make a plan and start our counter attack right away." Blaiddmon said.

"Do you have anything in mind Blaiddmon-dono?" Jura asked.

"Actually I do. We'll split up. The first team will stay with Erza and protect her. Since Hibiki can use **Archive **he should stay here, also Lucy should stay here as well. You two will make team number one. Teams number two and three will search for Nirvana, we can't let Oracion Seis get to it. Team number two will consist of Ren and Eve and team number three will have Jura, Sherry and Ichiya. As for team number four which will consist of myself, Carla, Natsu, Gray and Lyon, we'll find Vergil, Wendy and Happy. Along with Vergil we'll hopefully be capable of retreating." Blaiddmon said.

"Splitting into teams could be dangerous, however I understand that we can't afford moving in a group this large, but how are you supposed to find those three?" Sherry asked.

"I'll use **Energy Sense** to find Vergil, he'll probably end up fighting against them..." Blaiddmon said, however his eyes suddenly widened.

"Did anything happen?" Carla asked.

"Forget what I just said. Let's go!" Blaiddmon ordered and they all left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Man In The Coffin<strong>_


	69. Man In The Coffin

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>blazeinferno - Thanks for review, I'm glad you liked it.<strong>_

_**Courtney O'Brien - Thanks for review, about your OC's past you should reveal it when the moment is right. I can't just say reveal it in this chapter. Trust me when you feel the moment is the best for the revelation it certainly will be.**_

_**Lewamus Prime - Well going with that logic Zack wouldn't be able to eat Natsu's flames whenever he wants to. As for Wendy haing a duel element, I'll have to say no. Wendy while she has potential is so far the weakest Dragon Slayer, I love the character but the fact is, she most likely isn't capable of mixing two elements, at least not at this point. You know if I didn't ead the manga you'd give me a massive spoiler right there and no I won't do Celestial Spirit Arc nor any other filer arc, instead I write my own filler arcs when I feel like they are needed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 69 –<strong>_ _**Man In The Coffin**_

* * *

><p>-With Wendy, Happy and Vergil about a minute earlier-<p>

"It looks like we have two uninvited guests." Angel noted as Oracion Seis mages looked at Wendy, Vergil and Happy.

"Well I sure hope you have a free room for two of us, on the other hand it doesn't matter, we won't stay here for a long time." Vergil said as he jumped up and fired **Lightning Breath** at the group of mages.

"Did he defeat them?" Happy asked, however he saw Vergil getting into fighting stance.

"Happy! Fly away with Wendy!" Vergil shouted as he blocked Racer's kick and pushed said mage away.

"We can't leave you!" Happy shouted and Vergil frowned as he saw Hoteye sending wave of liquefied earth at him, Vergil used **Air Hike** to evade it, but Corba flew up with his Cubellious and kicked Vergil right toward the ground.

"Vergil-san!" Wendy called out as she saw Vergil trying to get up.

"What have I told you two! Run away!" Vergil shouted at them.

"I... I'll support you. **Arms X Armor X Vernier**!" She said and Vergil felt his speed, strength and defense increasing.

"What in the..." He muttered, but it didn't take him long to act as he dashed toward Oracion Seis and attacked Hoteye, however Hoteye blocked his punch with his magic. Still before Hoteye could bury Vergil in liquefied ground, Vergil **Flash Stepped** behind him and landed a solid **Lightning Strike** enhanced kick, which made Hoteye take few steps away from the white haired demon.

"Racer go and get that man, that girl will heal him. As for the Black Thunder, we'll kill him." Brain ordered and Racer nodded before leaving them.

"_Even with Racer gone I still can't win, I'm just fighting a losing battle_..." Vergil thought but then he looked at Wendy and Happy.

"_No... If I can protect those two._.." Vergil was thinking when he saw Corba smirking.

"So you want to protect those two huh? Too bad you can't!" Cobra told him and fired **Poison Dragon's Roar** at Vergil whose eyes widened in surprise. **Roar** hit Vergil and caused a huge explosion.

"Vergil!" Happy shouted, however he saw Vergil's body crashing into the ground and demon let out a small whimper, however Oracion Seis wasn't finished. Brain fired **Dark Rondo** at Vergil, it heavily hurt the white haired demon who actually screamed in pain as beams hit his body.

"Stop!" Happy and Wendy shouted, however, it was in vain.

The smoke cleared and they saw Vergil being completely defeated, his body was heavily hurt and he was lying in his own blood. Wendy and Happy ran toward him.

"No... He... Died..." Happy muttered, however Vergil coughed up some blood and although they were worried about him they were happy that he was still alive.

"I... I'll heal him." Wendy stated, but she felt Happy's paw on her arm.

"Don't... If you heal him, he'll only fight again and he'll end up dying." Happy said through tears.

"Cobra, Angel, Hoteye. Go and search for Nirvana, I'll take care of Wendy." Brain said and three mages left, however, only a few moments after they left Wendy heard something due to her sensitive hearing.

"Stay calm..." she heard Vergil muttering as Brain walked toward them.

"**Sword Prison**!" Vergil shouted as he used **Summoned Swords** as a desperate and only way out of the situation, luckily for him the last thing Brain expected was for him to be still conscious, let alone fight again.

"Let's go." Vergil muttered as he touched the small rock on the ground and threw it far away from them before getting hold of both Wendy and Happy.

"**Cold Blooded**..." Vergil muttered before teleporting away from bound Brain along with Wendy and Happy.

"Damn it all! Midnight!" Brain called out and Midnight woke up.

"Yes father." Midnight said.

-With Wendy, Happy and Vergil-

"Vergil-san let me heal you first." Wendy told him as she tried to convince Vergil that he needed to get healed quickly. However, young demon just continued limping while Wendy and Happy followed him.

"You need to save your magic so you can heal those two. Erza was bitten by that snake and I think know who is the man that they were talking about, we just need to take him away from Racer..." Vergil muttered.

-With Team 1-

With Allied Forces being separated Erza was left with Lucy, who watched over her and Hibiki, who used his **Archive** to find other teams.

"Why did Blaiddmon-kun suddenly rush everything? One moment he was calmly explaining his plan and the only a moment later he decided that we need to act right away." Hibiki asked.

"Other than myself and Happy, everyone can use **Energy Sense**, Vergil-nii once told me that it's high level sensory ability. I guess that Blaiddmon felt Vergil-nii's magic power and decided to go there quickly." Lucy said.

"Why didn't Natsu-kun and Gray-kun sense that?" Hibiki asked.

"I guess that they are simply on a different level when it comes to that. Vergil-nii once told me that Natsu can use it, but it's not mastered and he can only sense someone if they are releasing a high amount of energy and if they are close enough. So you could say that Natsu only has basic knowledge about **Energy Sense**. Gray is more advanced at that ability as he can follow and sense energy in wider range, and same goes for Erza. However Blaiddmon and Vergil-nii are masters of this ability, Vergil-nii can trace even the smallest amounts of energy and decide to who it belongs to if he is familiar with that person. As for Blaiddmon I don't know how good he is at that ability." Lucy explained and Hibiki nodded.

-With Team 2-

Ren and Eve found themselves surrounded by Dark guild, Black Unicorn.

"Damn silky hair!" "Damn handsome men!" "Prepare yourself!" mages of Black Unicorn told them, however Ren used **Air Magic: Aerial** to take away oxygen from one area so they couldn't breath.

"What's... going on?" One of the mages asked.

"I lowered oxygen content in the air around you. You won't be able to stand." Ren told them as they fell down unconscious.

"What's with this one?" One of the mages asked as group surrounded Eve.

"He's got a nice face." One commented.

"Let's play with him." Another one said.

"Trying to make me angry?" Eve asked as group attacked him, however, he used **Snow Magic: White Out** which trapped and froze his enemies.

"Still want to play?" Eve taunted them.

"S-S-S-S-Strong." One of the frozen mages said.

-With Team 3-

Jura and Sherry faced members of Dark guild Red Hood and although Ichiya was also supposed to be with them he somehow got separated.

"One of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura." One of the mages acknowledged.

"Defeating him will give us a huge trophy." Another said.

"Jura-san, we should finish this quickly." Sherry said and Jura nodded before defeating most of the mages with his **Iron Rock Pillars**, while Sherry took other mages out with **Doll Attack: Wood Doll**.

"They weren't much of a challenge but we should end this quickly." Jura said.

-With Ichiya-

Much to Ichiya's misfortune, he was also surrounded by Dark guild and well it didn't take long until he was tied and taken away...

-With Team 4-

Gray, Natsu, Lyon and Carla followed Blaiddmon deeper into the wood.

"About that **Sky Dragon Slayer** thing. What does she eat?" Natsu asked.

"Air." Carla simply answered.

"Is air tasty?" Natsu asked.

"How should I know?" Carla asked him.

"Isn't that just like breathing?" Gray pointed out.

"Wendy volunteered for this mission so she could have a chance to meet you." Carla said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"You are **Dragon Slayer** so she thought that maybe you knew where dragon that disappeared 7 years ago is." Carla explained.

"Who was that dragon?" Natsu asked.

"She called it Grandeeney if I recall it right." Carla explained and Natsu began thinking before he slammed his head into one of the branches.

"What about Laxus?!" Natsu shouted.

"Remember Laxus isn't a real **Dragon Slayer**." Gray reminded him.

"Oi Blaiddmon are you sure we should go there?" Lyon asked and they looked at Blaiddmon who continued running toward black trees.

"Vergil's energy is over there!" Blaiddmon said, but he was stopped by laughter and the entire guild surrounded them.

"We are Dark guild, Naked Mummy." One of two larger mages announced and Blaiddmon growled as he felt Vergil's energy getting weaker and weaker by every moment.

"Move out of our way!" Blaiddmon growled at them, but his threat failed to scare mages since they began laughing.

"You asked for it." Blaiddmon muttered as he charged toward them.

"Is he crazy?! With that small body, he'll only get killed!" Carla shouted, but smirks on Natsu and Gray's face told her that she didn't have a reason to worry.

Mages stopped laughing as Blaiddmon's energy erupted and he transformed into a** Demon Release **form.

"Vergil, Wendy and Happy are waiting for us! I won't let you stand in our way!" Blaiddmon shouted as he used his most powerful **Energy Explosion** in the middle of the group causing only two of them to remain conscious and those two were Zatou and Gatou, although they were barely conscious.

"That Blaiddmon... Leave it to him to steal all the fun. Let's end this." Gray said as he punched Gatou with **Ice-make: Gauntlet** enhanced punch while Natsu took Zatou out with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"That was boring." Natsu complained.

"Forget about fun... We have to find Vergil, Wendy and Happy." Blaiddmon stated, but he reverted back to his usual form.

"_I used too much power in that attack... But it'll pay off, if I can help Vergil_..." Blaiddmon thought as he and the rest of the group continued going through the forest.

-With Vergil, Wendy and Happy-

"Vergil... Hang in there..." Happy pleaded as he and Wendy looked at the barely conscious demon.

"Just let me rest... for a little bit." Vergil muttered and leaned against one of the trees.

"We must take person that Oracion Seis is trying to revive... But for me to do that I'd need to teleport away from Racer right away..." Vergil said.

"Happy, do you mind being marked with blood? It will disappear after 24 hours." Vergil asked and Happy nodded.

"Aye Sir! I don't mind." Happy announced and Vergil gave him a weak smile before he began drawing something that looked just like the symbol on Mira's amulet on Happy's back.

"There. Now I want you to take Wendy and fly as far away from here as possible. As soon as I stop Racer I'll teleport to where you are." Vergil said and Wendy and Happy nodded before they flew away, although they flew rather close to the ground to avoid getting spotted.

"_Now... Racer should come here in about four minutes_... _I don't know what is his magic, but I can say for sure that it isn't making him faster, it's almost as if I'm slower..._" Vergil thought as he used those precious four minutes to prepare.

Racer was only few hundred meters away from Vergil when he saw the white haired demon standing up.

"How did you escape?" Racer asked as he stopped and placed the coffin on the ground so he could just finish Vergil off.

"Does that... even matter?" Vergil asked, although the way he was breathing and standing showed that he had better days, much better days.

"Cobra hit you with **Poison Dragon's Roar**, didn't he?" Racer asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, too bad for you that poison won't affect me." Vergil said with a smirk on his own, but before he could blink Racer appeared in front of him and trusted his knife toward Vergil's heart, however Vergil stopped it by making it pierce his left forearm. Vergil shot his right fist toward Racer and forced him to step back.

"**Sword Prison**!" Vergil shouted as his **Summoned Swords** bound Racer, Vergil panted however, he grabbed coffin and concentrated on the mark on Happy's back.

"In the end it did save me." Vergil muttered as Racer tried to break free.

"**Cold Blooded**..." He muttered as he teleported to where Happy and Wendy were and only about a few moments later Racer broke free from his technique.

-With Wendy and Happy-

Happy carried Wendy through the forest when Vergil appeared above them.

"Good... You are far enough." Vergil muttered as he looked around to see if anyone is getting closer to them and when he made sure no one was around, his Dark Edge appeared in his hand and he cut off the chains around coffin which resulted in its opening and showing unconscious Jellal.

"I knew it... Jellal." Vergil muttered and Happy gasped.

"That Jellal? Vergil what are you doing?" Happy asked.

"Happy I know that you are confused, but things... aren't the way you think they are." Vergil said and looked at Wendy who was utterly shocked.

"Jellal..." She muttered.

"Do you know him?" Vergil asked as he sat down.

"This man saved my life." Wendy admitted.

"Can you heal him?" Vergil asked and Wendy nodded as she healed him with her **Healing Magic** and in a few minutes Jellal woke up.

"Jellal. Do you know where Nirvana is?" Vergil asked and this caused Jellal to blast him with his magic and due to already being injured this made Vergil lose consciousness.

"Vergil/Vergil-san!" Happy and Wendy shouted as Jellal left them.

"Wake up." Happy tried to wake Vergil up however he and Wendy turned around to see Racer standing in front of them.

"That bastard will pay for stopping my running!" Racer said as he charged at Vergil, however he was stopped by Blaiddmon who punched him right into his face.

"Blaiddmon!" Happy cheered and turned around to see Carla, Gray, Lyon and Natsu ready to fight.

"Natsu! Take them to where Erza is and take Carla with you, three of us will be more than enough to take this bastard down!" Blaiddmon ordered.

"But..." Natsu tried to complain.

"You have to save Erza!" Gray shouted at him and Natsu nodded before picking up Vergil and Happy and Carla carried them away from battle.

-With Natsu and others-

"Damn it how could they defeat him like this?" Natsu asked.

"They were too strong... Even Vergil couldn't defeat them..." Happy muttered as he looked at the white haired demon.

"Natsu-kun! Can you hear me?" Hibiki's voice asked in Natsu's mind.

"Huh? Who are you?" Natsu asked out loud.

"I'm Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. Have you found Wendy-chan, cat-kun and Vergil-san?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah, although Vergil is unconscious and really wounded." Natsu answered.

"I see, I'll upload our location into your mind..." Hibiki said.

"Huh?" Natsu asked and Hibiki uploaded information into Natsu's mind.

"What were you talking about Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure but now I have apple in my mind." Natsu said.

"I don't have any apples in my mind..." Happy answered.

"Happy! Over there! Now I know where Lucy and Erza are!" Natsu shouted as he pointed toward their direction, although he unknowingly also let go of Vergil and was now holding him with only one hand, this also caused white haired demon's body to wave around and his wounds to open up a bit more.

"Vergil! I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Vergil's jacket with his left hand once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Fast Or Slow<strong>_


	70. Fast Or Slow

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Courtney O'Brien - Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 70 – Fast Or Slow<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Blaiddmon, Lyon and Gray VS Racer-<p>

"You stopped my running. If someone else stops it I'll lose my name." Racer said as he moved from place to place.

"Trust me... You'll lose a lot more..." Blaiddmon said in dangerously low voice.

"Calm down Blaiddmon." Gray tried to calm his friend down.

"Calm down? Those bastards did that to Vergil! How could I even try to calm down?! Vergil is my friend damn it... And I... I will... I will not let anyone kill him! This man tried to kill my friend! For that I'll forget about my bonds with humans, I'll forget about human laws and I'll act like a demon, like our kind was originally created. Demons were created to eliminate their enemies!" Blaiddmon announced as his power went higher and higher until it matched Gray's.

"_No way! When did he get this strong?_" Gray thought.

Blaiddmon charged at Racer with **Earth Claw**, however Racer dodged and kicked Blaiddmon in the back. Before he could continue Gray and Lyon stopped him with **Ice-make: Lance** and **Ice-make: Eagle **which went right above Blaiddmon. Racer dodged their attacks and landed solid punches on two **Ice-make** mages.

"He's fast." Lyon said.

"Yeah... Since when are you using two-handed **Ice-make**?" Gray asked.

"That's how Ul thought us." Lyon replied and Gray smiled before they took their shirts of making two **Ice-make** mages bare-chested.

"Your magic is fast but it's time for **Dead Grand Prix**!" Racer called out and many magical motorcycles appeared.

"Oh no you won't." Blaiddmon muttered as he destroyed every single one of them with **Fire Blasts**.

"You bastard..." Racer muttered but Gray attacked him with **Ice-make: Ice Geyser**, however Racer managed to dodge it and dashed toward Gray. Lyon used **Ice-make: Snow Dragon** to stop Racer who dodged his attack yet again and sent barrage of kicks at three mages. Lyon looked up toward the sky and his eyes widened as he saw birds flying above them way faster than they were supposed to do.

"I want one of you two to escape." Lyon whispered and Blaiddmon looked at him with questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"I need someone who can use powerful long range magic. That will take him down." Lyon explained and Blaiddmon nodded before flying away.

"Gray! Your guild mate is escaping!" Lyon faked and Racer smirked.

"It looks like after all that talk he just decided to run away." Racer taunted and Gray used **Ice-make: Floor** in hopes of gaining an upper hand. Gray punched the mage with **Ice-make: Gauntlet** enhanced punch. However Gray didn't stop there as he used **Ice-make: Lance** which told Lyon where Racer was, so Lyon used this opportunity to hit Racer with **Ice-make: Ape**.

Still Racer wasn't an opponent that could be defeated that easily as he charged toward two mages and kicked both of them making them fall on their knees. Racer punched Gray and kicked Lyon and before either of them could react they saw Racer standing above them with knife in his hand and he was about to kill Gray with his knife when two Ice-make mages smirked and Racer felt ground trembling, he looked up and saw Blaiddmon hovering in air far away from them with his hands pointed toward Racer.

-Blaiddmon's flashback-

"So what kind of technique did you want to show me?" 15 years old Vergil asked.

"It's my own version of your **Zenith Blast**, I call it **Demo Zenith**. It's weaker and far less destructive than your technique but it's still effective against most of opponents I could face." Blaiddmon told him and Vergil nodded with kind smile on his face as Blaiddmon showed him his technique.

"It's a powerful technique, sure it lacks destructive force of **Zenith Blast**, however most mages would be defeated by that technique, that is if you keep building up your magic power." Vergil said with a smirk as he looked at small crater which was created by Blaiddmon's technique.

-Flashback ends-

"It's finally ready... **Demo Zenith**!" Blaiddmon shouted as purple wave of energy shot toward Racer.

"_My prayer... to be... faster than anyone_..." Racer thought as he was hit by Blaiddmon's attack.

Racer was defeated and Blaiddmon somehow managed to reach Gray and Lyon before falling down unconscious in his usual form, but with Racer defeated now there were five members of Oracion Seis left to be defeated.

Gray and Lyon kneeled next to unconscious demon.

"That attack took a lot out of him." Gray commented as he picked Blaiddmon up.

"Gray, is he stronger than this demon?" Lyon asked and Gray looked at him with questioning look before he finally understood just what was Lyon asking.

"Vergil? After this battle I'm not sure. Difference in magic power is clear, Vergil has more of it, however the way Blaiddmon was just now made me wonder if he could actually defeat Vergil when he is this angry." Gray admitted.

"_For Blaiddmon who almost never fought to show those abilities... I underestimated him. But I guess that Vergil wouldn't have faith in him if he wasn't strong_." Gray thought.

-With Jura-

Jura and Sherry continued searching for Nirvana when Jura suddenly stopped.

"Sherry, keep going." Jura ordered and Sherry looked at him with questioning look however when he gave her no explanation she nodded.

"Yes Jura-san. This is also love." She said and continued on without him.

"I know you are here. Show yourself." Jura announced as soon as Sherry left and but instead of a person ground around him became softer and threatened to cover Jura.

"As expected from one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Hoteye commented as Jura hardened the earth and sent pillars of it toward Hoteye who guarded himself and softened the pillars until they became almost like some sort of liquid.

"My magic softens the earth and yours makes it harder. Which one is stronger, yes?" Hoteye wondered.

"Magic doesn't matter, the one with stronger conviction will always prevail." Jura said as two opponents stared at each other.

"No, the one with more money always wins, yes." Hoteye disagreed.

-With Lucy, Erza and Hibiki-

Lucy looked at Erza with worried eyes when she heard something behind her and out of nowhere Natsu and Wendy appeared with Happy being on Natsu's head because of over exhaustion and Vergil resting on Natsu's back unconscious.

"Natsu! Thank goodness." Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted with silly smile on his face.

"How did this happen, all of a sudden there was a map in my head?" Natsu asked as he placed Vergil's body next to one of the trees.

"Anyway Wendy-chan we need Erza-san to defeat Oracion Seis." Hibiki said and Wendy looked at Erza.

"Please! Help Erza." Lucy begged as she kneeled in front of Wendy.

"Please!" Natsu repeated.

"I'll do it!" Wendy eagerly told them.

"Thank goodness." Happy murmured.

"How long do you plan on staying like that?" Carla asked and Wendy began healing Erza with her magic and after few moments they saw Erza's arm and part of her body turning back to normal causing Natsu and Lucy to cheer and high five to each other.

"Carla!" Happy called her.

"Just this once." She replied.

"Aye." He agreed as two talking cats also high fived.

"Thanks Wendy." Natsu thanked her as he and Wendy high fived.

"I removed poison from her body so she'll be all right soon." Wendy said and Natsu, Happy and Lucy looked at Erza before she made small movement causing trio to cheer loudly.

"Its truth, her breathing is much better. That's **Sky Magic** for you." Hibiki said as he looked at Erza, however he was too close for someone's liking as blue sword shot right in front of his face, between him and Erza causing Hibiki to jump back.

"Don't get that close to her." Voice said from behind and they all turned around to see Vergil who had just woken up glaring at Hibiki.

"Vergil-san, that's dangerous…" Hibiki muttered.

"I honestly couldn't care less." Vergil said in bored tone.

"Please refrain from using Wendy's **Sky Magic **any more. As you can see it uses a lot of Wendy's magic power." Carla said.

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy quickly said but Vergil stood up and patted her head.

"You did more than enough, I know that you are a **Dragon Slayer**, but as you said you don't have offensive abilities, further more you just did something that none of us could, you healed Erza. Now we can start our counter attack, I know that Blaiddmon, Gray and Lyon won their battle, I can sense that, although Blaiddmon is unconscious right now, still that means we have one opponent less to worry about. Natsu, Erza and Jura are going to take care of one of them, that's for sure, Lucy here might not think that but she can also take one of them down, I have faith in her so Oracion Seis is as good as finished." Vergil told her and Natsu nodded before he realized something.

"Wait if Ice Queen, Blaiddmon and Lyon took one of them down, that leaves five of them and me, Erza, Lucy and what was his name again, Jura makes four, what about the last one?" Natsu asked.

"You forgot about me Natsu." Vergil said in teasing manner.

"You never mentioned yourself!" Natsu shouted.

"Do I really need to mention myself, I am the Black Thunder, I don't need to be mentioned." Vergil replied with teasing smirk on his face.

"Shut up! I can defeat you!" Natsu boosted.

"Yeah right, I could defeat you even if I was dying with both of my arms chopped off!" Vergil said in the same teasing tone as before and rest of the group clearly saw that Vergil was simply playing with Natsu.

"Who would have thought that Vergil would start teasing someone in this situation." Happy muttered.

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed as she looked at two bickering males, more precisely, rather frustrated pink haired one and calm, yet in a mood for a bit of teasing white haired one.

"So what can you do better than me?" Vergil asked.

"I could destroy the entire town if I wanted to!" Natsu said.

"In a way I destroyed the entire Demon World. Try again." Vergil replied with a smirk.

"I can eat fire!" Natsu said.

"You got me there, I admit. But that won't help you against me." Vergil said in a bored tone.

"I'm faster than you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"**Flash Step**, enough said." Vergil replied.

"I can fly with Happy's help!" Natsu said.

"That doesn't count and even if it did I can **Air Hike**, that's the same thing you can do, with exception being the fact that I can do it on my own." Vergil explained and Natsu was about to punch him when he started laughing.

"Calm down Natsu, I'm just teasing you." He said, but Natsu was still angry, however before they could do anything else pillar of black light shot toward the sky.

"Is that?" Lucy asked.

"Nirvana…" Hibiki muttered.

"Jellal, huh? I admit, I didn't expect this to happen. Something…" Vergil began, but upon hearing Jellal's name Natsu pinned Vergil to the nearby tree and his right fist became engulfed in flames as he prepared to punch Vergil with it.

"Natsu / Natsu-kun / Natsu-san!" Everyone shouted in shock as Vergil remained completely calm in front of the flaming fist.

"Explain this! Why is Jellal here?! Why didn't you stop him if you knew that he was here?!" Natsu demanded an explanation and it looked like he wasn't letting go of Vergil until he got one.

At the same time, everyone currently conscious in the forest looked at the pillar.

-With Jura-

"Nirvana has been unsealed…" Hoteye said in triumph.

"Should I stay and defeat him, or should I flee and investigate Nirvana?" Jura wondered, however Hoteye began laughing.

"With Nirvana I will become richer!" Hoteye said as he continued laughing, but then much to Jura's surprise he began screaming and his screams became louder and louder.

"Money, money, money, money, money!" Hoteye screamed.

"What now?!" Jura exclaimed when suddenly Hoteye's expression completely changed into one that could only be described as utterly happy or something like that…

"… I have no need for that, yes!" Hoteye said much to Jura's disbelief as Jura began pouring waterfalls from his eyes.

"Huuuh?" Jura intelligently asked.

"I was so frantic about searching for my long lost younger brother! I though… If only I had money I could find him! Yes. But, I have realized, I took it too far! Yes." Hoteye confessed.

"Eh?" Jura gave him another intelligent reply.

"So I decided that there is no need to continue fighting! Yes. I will fill the world with love! Yes love. A word that just overflows with sweetness and compassion! As long as there is love in the world there is nothing impossible! Yes." Hoteye said and then he suddenly hugged Jura.

"Now, let us stop the violent acts of my former allies! I shall teach them the beauty of love! Yes." Hoteye said as his tears which were pouring down like waterfalls poured onto back of Jura's head…

"Um…" Jura mumbled.

In the same time, Midnight, the sixth member of Oracion Seis was on a rampage having already defeated Ren and Eve.

-With Vergil and others-

Natsu was still pinning Vergil to the tree.

"Natsu… Let me go…" Vergil said in tone that said that he wasn't amused, nor scared by Natsu's actions.

"Explain yourself!" Natsu said and Vergil looked down on Natsu's left hand which was currently under his neck pinning him to the tree and then at Natsu before he grabbed Natsu's neck and pushed him onto the ground.

"Now you'll listen to me." Vergil said in a rather modulated tone.

"Jellal is here and I don't know how he got here, all I know is that he is here and that he knows more about Nirvana than we do. I also know things that you don't know, things about what really happened at that tower, for your information we were saved by Jellal, he was the one who redirected Etherion toward the sky. Before you go and assume that someone is evil think about every possible explanation, because you all thought that Blaiddmon and I were evil until our actions proved you wrong!" Vergil stated in sort of an angry tone and Natsu looked down as he calmed down.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu apologized and Vergil sighed, but then they saw that Erza was missing.

"Where is she?!" Natsu shouted.

"She must have left when she heard Jellal's name…" Vergil muttered and sighed again as he turned toward the rest of the group.

"Let's separate from here, Carla, Wendy, you two are going with me, we are going to a safer place, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Hibiki, the four of you will go to that pillar. I'll join you as soon as I make sure that Wendy is safe…" Vergil said and they all nodded.

"You got it." Natsu said as Vergil picked Wendy and Carla up and **Air Hiked** away from the place.

"_Something is wrong... We have known each other for years, I can tell that something is wrong with you... Vergil..._" Natsu thought as he, Lucy, Happy and Hibiki left as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Spirit Battle<strong>_


	71. Spirit Battle

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lewamus Prime – Well I'm familiar with the situation as I came across that story before but I don't really see a reason for you to apologize, I also haven't noticed that he accused you of stealing his idea. Dragon Slayer OC is usual idea so in my opinion you stole nothing. As long as you see your mistakes it's all right. No real lesson can be learned without mistakes. I have a question though. In Edolas Arc I plan on making Edo Zack older than the real one is you now like how Wendy's counterpart was older just to make it feel more realistic. Do you mind that?<strong>_

_**blazeinferno – Thanks for review.**_

_**Shun Usagi – I'll need certain number of OCs in the future, I planed on making them on my own, but if anyone is interested they will be able to send me their own OCs. Pm or review it doesn't matter, if I like the OC I'll add him. But I'll kindly ask anyone who might have an OC to follow this rule:**_

_**-Do not submit your OCs until Oracion Seis Arc, Edolas Arc and Blackmail Arc (original arc) end because at that point I'll be able to give you information about what king of OC I need.**_

_**trappedindarkness13 – Thanks for review and here is the new chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 71 – Spirit Battle<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Natsu and others-<p>

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Hibiki were heading toward recently unsealed Nirvana.

"Hibiki, you seem to know more about Nirvana than us. Can you tell us what kind of magic it actually is?" Lucy asked and Hibiki sighed.

"Nirvana is one of the ancient magic, it was created by those who lived here 400 years ago. Nirvana has the power to turn evil to good and vice versa, but only if a person has emotional problems, if they feel guilt, anger, hate. If they are thinking 'If it wasn't for me that wouldn't have happened' 'It's all my fault' and that sort of negative thoughts Nirvana is for sure to change them." Hibiki explained and Natsu's eyes widened as he actually remembered something.

"Wait, so Vergil will become evil!" Natsu shouted, making everyone stop where they were standing.

"What are you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked as a certain amount of fear overcame her.

"Natsu-kun, is there something we don't know?" Hibiki asked.

"I can't remember it clearly, but there was that one time when Vergil acted really strange, he also often had that guilty look on his face when he was alone. I think he still feels guilty because of what happened to his parents…" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu is making some sense! Nirvana must be affecting him as well!" Happy shouted.

"Have a little more faith in him! Anyway Natsu if what you are saying is true, shouldn't we go and stop Vergil-nii first?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know…" Natsu mumbled causing Lucy to blink, she had never seen Natsu being unsure about something, he usually went head first into all kinds of situations.

"What are you saying Natsu?" Lucy asked as she took a step forward to Natsu.

"You don't get it, Vergil is too strong. You have never seen him fighting not against us, not against Jellal, he defeated everyone of us and we came at him at once, he, he even defeated Gildarts, although he defeated Gildarts when he was far stronger than he is now, but Vergil is, too strong… Although we were only bickering, what he said was true, he is faster than me, he can in a way fly, even in raw power I can't win, he is a monster. And on top of that I could never forget the way he smelled when he first came to our guild…" Natsu confessed.

"Natsu... how did he smell?" Lucy asked being rather scared now that she saw Natsu looking down.

"He… he smelled like blood, back then he and Blaiddmon talked about killing someone like it was easy, but back then I didn't know that Vergil was a demon hunter, I later learned that he smelled like blood because of demons he killed, but the fact is. An evil Vergil would be capable of killing someone without a blink of an eye…" Natsu muttered and to his surprise Lucy hugged him.

"I believe in you. You can stop Vergil-nii if he gets out of control, and even if he does get out of control, I don't think he'd kill us. I know I haven't really seen Vergil-nii in action, but I believe that he can be defeated because if you think about it, an evil Vergil-nii would only be driven by his want to kill and destroy, our Vergil-nii wants to protect those he loves, he fights for us, that's why he an evil Vergil-nii would be much weaker." Lucy said, although she was still a bit wary about Vergil once again going berserk, and Natsu embraced her.

"Thanks, let's go and stop that Nirvana thing and then Vergil will be back to normal." Natsu said and Lucy blushed, but she smiled, although she didn't know that Natsu was also blushing.

"_Why is my heart beating like this?_" Natsu wondered but then he felt familiar scent.

"This smell… Gray." Natsu exclaimed as he ran off.

"You liiiiiiiiike him." Happy teased and Lucy blushed as she smacked the blue cat on the head.

"I don't like him! And don't roll your tongue!" Lucy shouted.

-With Natsu-

Natsu found Gray, who looked unconscious in the river, so he got down into the water, which reached up to his knees, however, as soon as he reached him Gray pulled on a rope and they found themselves on the raft, causing Natsu to get motion sickness…

"Gray, you bastard. What are doing?" Natsu asked as he fought the urge to puke.

"Our rivalry ends here." Gray said as he created a spear of ice and was about to stab Natsu with it when an arrow destroyed it.

"Who's there?" Gray asked furiously as he shot Ice-make: Lance toward the area from where the arrow came.

"What do you think you are doing Gray?!" Lucy asked as she, Hibiki, Happy and Sagittarius stood by the river.

"It's us!" Happy added.

"As it were, moshimoshi!" Sagittarius said.

"It's you jerks…" Gray muttered as he looked at them.

"Lucy…" Natsu began although at that point he was tempted to hurl.

"Please refrain yourself from hurling after you say my name!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Moshimoshi." Sagittarius added.

"Gray… Don't tell me you fell into the darkness…" Lucy muttered.

"It's…" Natsu began.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"…Swaying… swaying…" Natsu complained as he lied on the raft completely unable to do anything.

"Pull yourself together, Natsu!" Lucy shouted at him, however, at that moment they felt sinister energy approaching them quickly and then he stepped out and shot a beam of dark energy toward Gray whose left arm ended up being pierced.

"Gray!" Lucy, Happy and even Natsu, who looked completely shocked shouted as Gray turned into Celestial Spirit Gemini and disappeared.

"Vergil-san! Please wait!" Wendy, who was carried by Carla said as she landed on the ground.

"I told you, I ain't Vergil." Vergil said as he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wendy, Carla! What happened with Vergil-nii?" Lucy asked and Wendy looked at her.

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry… He began acting strange and then he became like this after his eyes changed." Wendy said and Lucy was surprised, since when did Vergil's eyes change color. She looked into his eyes and saw that they have in fact taken a ghostly blue color.

"Vergil…-nii…" She muttered and Vergil looked at her before turning toward Natsu and **Air Hiking** to the raft.

"Vergil… It's swaying… Help me…" Natsu muttered and Vergil pushed him into the water.

"What was that for?! Couldn't you just use something to get me on the ground?!" Natsu shouted, but cold and rather dangerous look in Vergil's eyes forced him to quickly stand up and run to the land.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted as he reached Lucy and the others.

"You shouldn't be scared, Dragneel, I don't want to kill you nor Vergil's friends." Vergil said and Natsu blinked.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

"Vergil wouldn't forgive me. Although, another reason is the fact that I am kind of fond of the Fairy Tail mages. I find you to be an amusing bunch of idiots, although you are also faithful to your friends and I respect that." Vergil said.

"Why is Vergil talking like Juvia?" Happy asked earning a laugh from Lucy and Natsu.

"Let me explain this more clearly I am the Lord of the Darkness, Reikoku, I am a demon whose soul is inside of Vergil's soul." Anshoku said.

"So you are that demon. Nice to meet you!" Natsu greeted and Anshoku grinned a bit.

"I guess meeting you isn't bad thing. That aside, we have a company." Anshoku said.

"Hi! Angel-chan is here!" Angel said as she looked at the mages from the other side of the river.

"Everything aside tell me how to surpass Vergil!" Natsu demanded to know and Anshoku looked at Natsu with an amused look on his face.

"Surpass Vergil? You? That idea... no work…" Anshoku simplified his sentence in a rather grammatically wrong way on purpose and Lucy just patted Natsu's defeated form which was currently on the knees utterly defeated that is before he really became enraged.

"Why you? I will surpass Vergil!" Natsu shouted and Anshoku closed his eyes for a moment and them looked at Natsu completely focusing his gaze on the **Fire Dragon Slayer**.

"Listen Dragneel. You can train as much as you want, you'll never defeat Vergil in a real battle. You know why? Because Vergil lived to kill. In kill or be killed type of battle you have little to no experiance." Anshoku said.

"Hey! Killing your opponent isn't everything!" Natsu shouted.

"To you that might be true, but to demons, it'll always be kill or be killed. A demon who shows mercy to another demon is without a doubt going to get killed. Vergil knows this and if he needs to, he is willing to kill." Anshoku simply stated.

"I would prefer if you actually paid some attention to me." Angel said and Anshoku looked at her.

"No problem. Heartfilia, take her down." Anshoku said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Me?! But, I can't…" Lucy complained and Anshoku just looked at her.

"Don't worry, she is weak, and she has the same magic as you do, trust me, if you can't win, I'll take her down." Anshoku said and Lucy felt strange, this was, yet it wasn't Vergil she knew, this demon was ruthless and easy to give orders from what it seemed, but he still held that protective aura that Vergil had, an aura that assured you that you will be fine as long as he is with you.

"It's not fair! I wanna fight!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This is her fight Dragneel. Listen up Heartfilia, I'm not that familiar with you, but I can guess from Vergil's opinion on you that you care about those Celestial Spirits, that person doesn't, it's your duty as Celestial Spirit Mage to take her down, for your spirits… Will you do that?" Anshoku asked and Lucy didn't waste a moment as determined look appeared in her eyes.

"I will!" She answered much to Natsu's surprise while Anshoku smirked.

"I see. Well then, I think I can kick back and watch." Anshoku said and jumped to the shore before he sat down and leaned onto one of the trees.

"Oi Reikoku or whatever your name is! I'm not just going to stand here and let Lucy fight alone!" Natsu shouted but Anshoku fired a blast of darkness below Natsu's feet causing Natsu to end up being sent flying and in the end falling down onto the raft.

"I'll get… you for this…" Natsu muttered.

"Waste of energy…" Anshoku said in a calm tone but he looked somewhat troubled.

"_With Vergil's body as it is, it will be hard to use all of my strength, but I'll have to do this, after all as he is now, Vergil is pretty much useless_." Anshoku thought as he turned his attention to Lucy and Angel.

"So you are my opponent Lucy-chan. I'd like to take those keys of yours." Angel said and Lucy tensed up.

"Sagittarius, now!" Lucy ordered.

"As you wish, moshimoshi." Sagittarius replied as he shot his arrows at Angel.

"**Open Gate Of The Scorpion.**" Angel said as Scorpio appeared.

"We are!" Scorpio shouted.

"Golden key?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"Scorpio, if you would please." Angel said.

"We are, **Sand Buster**!" Scorpio exclaimed as he fired his sand and blasted Sagittarius' arrows and Sagittarius along with them.

"I'll be more useful next time… Moshimoshi…" Sagittarius said as he disappeared.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as she watched him return to the Spirit World.

"What should I do… Wait as long as there is water I can…" Lucy thought.

"**Gate Of The Water Bearer I Open Thee! Aquarius**!" Lucy exclaimed as she summoned Aquarius.

"Aquarius. Take her down! I don't care if I get caught up as well!" Lucy said but much to her surprise…

"Scorpio!" Aquarius exclaimed in singing and rather girly voice.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Anshoku muttered as he looked at the scene…

"We are, how are you doing Aquarius?" Scorpio asked.

"I missed you so much!" Aquarius said in the same voice she used before as she clang onto Scorpio.

"That boyfriend she kept talking about…" Lucy muttered.

"We are, it's nice to meet you Aquarius' owner." Scorpio said.

"You should know about the relationship between spirits, Lucy-chan." Angel said.

"We are, Angel can I go?" Scorpio asked.

"Take care!" Angel said as Scorpio and Aquarius walked away.

"We are, I know a great restaurant!" Scorpio said as he and Aquarius disappeared.

"Celestial Spirit mage who doesn't know about the relationship between spirits can't defeat me." Angel announced as she kicked Lucy.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted as he tried to fly to her, but Anshoku grabbed him by the tail and held him back.

"Vergil Why are you doing this?" Happy asked.

"Let her grow up. This is a battle she needs to win, for the sake of her future, for the sake of surviving future battles, especially battle against that person, she also needs to get more independent." Anshoku said and kept watching Lucy.

"_What should I do? I don't have any other spirits that can defeat her… Wait I do have one!_" Lucy thought as she stood up.

"**Gate Of The Lion I Open Thee! Loke**!" Lucy exclaimed as Loke appeared next to her.

"Leo?" Hibiki muttered.

"Loke please defeat her." Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry, I will." Loke replied but Angel just smiled.

"I think I already told you Lucy-chan, that all the relationships are important, **Open The Gate Of The Ram**." Angel said as she summoned Aries.

"Aries…" Loke and Lucy said in disbelief.

"Karen's…" Hibiki muttered.

"_She will learn a lot from this battle…_" Anshoku thought.

"_Loke won't be able to fight now…_" Lucy thought.

"What are you doing with Karen's old spirit?!" Lucy demanded to know.

"Even though she was weak she attempted to do **Simultaneous Summoning**. She did herself in, although I was the one who finished her off. I took Aries as my reward. I've taken spirits of many **Celestial Spirit mages** I took down, I'll do the same with your spirits." Angel casually explained.

"Karen… Karen… This woman did…" Hibiki thought and Anshoku saw his face turning into one filled with rage.

"Stop, you'll fall into darkness, although I don't see why are you humans making such a fuss over being consumed by darkness, tch so called evil my ass, you have no idea about how things work… Either way I don't want to kill you so stop it." Anshoku emotionlessly said causing Happy, Wendy and even Carla to shiver in fear of his cold gaze which was currently on Hibiki.

"I understand…" Hibiki said almost way to fast as certain amount of fear engulfed his mind. He knew it even before this, Black thunder was dangerous and even before this happened to him, Hibiki knew that he was capable of killing a human being, but this one, this one was even worse, this one looked more than capable of killing a thousands of people and still not feeling a thing…

"Loke go back, you can't fight." Lucy said as she tried o close Loke's gate, albeit she was stopped by stream of darkness that engulfed her right arm she turned around and saw that Anshoku was using his **Darkness Magic** to bind her arm.

"Take a look at your friend's face, if you prevent him from fighting you'll destroy his pride as a Celestial Spirit. Grow up, you can't win by running away. Face your opponent!" Anshoku lectured her.

"He is right Lucy. Don't look down on me, even when they are friends, if their owners are enemies, then Celestial Spirits must fight, we must always fight for our masters." Loke announced and Lucy was almost ready to cry.

"Even if we owe the enemy a great debt, we must fight, for that is our pride as a Celestial Spirit." Aries added.

Loke and Aries clashed as their respective magics served to enhance their attacks, Loke led the battle as he attempted to land a good punch on Aries still it could be seen that he was still somewhat holding back, however pained expression was clear on Aries' face.

"Oh, they are going at it…" Angel said as her voice held certain amount of surprise while Loke tried to kick Aries only for her to jump above him and surround him with her wool.

"Still, she is no match for combat specialist like Leo… **Open The Gate Of The Chisel**." Angel said as she summoned Caelum while Loke got free from Aries' wool and two continued attacking and evading each other.

"This isn't right…" Lucy muttered.

"Caelum, aim and shoot when Aries stops Leo's movement." Angel ordered and as soon as two spirits stopped moving Caelum shot his beam toward them thus piercing both of their bodies much to Lucy's shock.

"Sorry, Lucy…" Loke muttered as he disappeared.

"I'm happy you found a nice owner, Leo." Aries said as she also disappeared.

"How do you like my **Simultaneous Summoning **Lucy-chan?" Angel asked.

"You are awful." Lucy said.

"Awful? Celestial Spirits can't die, what's so wrong about this?" Angel asked as Lucy cried.

"That doesn't matter! They still have emotions and they can feel pain! You have no right to call yourself a **Celestial Spirit Mage. Gate Of The Golden Bull I Open Thee! Taurus**!" Lucy announced as Taurus appeared.

"I will protect Lucy-san's nice body!" Taurus said, however Angel once again summoned Gemini who now, while still taking Lucy's appearance, had a wound on left shoulder.

"Come here…" Gemini said seductively as she bent over causing Taurus to go crazy.

"Lucy-san!" Taurus shouted as he ran toward Gemini who was at that point holing Caelum, which was used to hit Taurus, thus sending him back to the Spirit World.

"Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed, but then she began stumbling.

"What's going on?" Happy asked.

"She is exhausted." Carla said.

"Vergil-san please help her!" Wendy pleaded.

"I refuse, she has to fight on her own, I don't care if she dies." Anshoku said and kept looking at the battle in front of him.

Gemini began hitting Lucy with Caelum while Angel laughed.

"How does it feel to be killed by me? I'd say great." Angel said as she continued laughing.

"Release Aries…" Lucy muttered causing Gemini to stop for a moment.

"Huh?" Angel replied in confusion.

"She was abused by her previous owner, she deserves to be happy. Release her." Lucy said although Gemini hit her again.

"Is that a way to ask someone for a favor?" Angel mocked.

"Please…" Lucy begged.

"For free?" Angel asked.

"I'll give you anything. Just not my keys. Aries and Loke need to be together… Only we, Celestial Spirit Mages can grant them their happiness." Lucy said.

"Then I'll take your life. Gemini kill her." Angel ordered and although Lucy prepared to get hit, Gemini refused to kill her.

"I can hear… this girl's voice…" Gemini said.

'Mama, mama I love spirits!' and 'Spirits are my friends!' echoed in her mind.

"She truly loves us spirits… from the bottom of her heart…" Gemini said.

"Gemini…" Lucy muttered.

"Useless!" Enraged Angel closed Gemini's gate, however at that moment Hibiki came from behind Lucy and grabbed her by her neck, although without Angel, or anyone else knowing he exchanged glance with Anshoku who gave small almost unnoticeable nod.

"Oh, a cool guy falls into darkness!" Angel exclaimed happily.

"Trust me, I'll give you knowledge of a powerful magic just this once. I leave everything to you." Hibiki said as his Archive transferred knowledge into Lucy who entered a trance as soon as it finished loading.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..." Lucy recited the incantation as both she and Angel became surrounded by brilliant light.

"Shine! **Urano Metria**!" Lucy shouted as her magic hit Angel thus causing her to fall down.

"Huh? What happened? Why do I feel so exhausted? And why is she so beaten up?" Lucy began questioning when Anshoku **Flash Stepped** to her.

"You won. She'll faint soon enough." Anshoku told her.

"I did that?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Anshoku confirmed.

"I'm taking you down, Caelum fire!" Angel ordered as Caelum fired his blast however Anshoku easily blocked it with **Darkness Shield** much to Lucy's shock.

"I'll go and get Natsu." Lucy said and Anshoku nodded as Angel began falling down.

"_My prayer… my prayer to fade into the sky… like an angel…_" She thought as she fell into the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy finally remembered as she hurried to the raft which began moving.

"Held out your hand! Natsu!" Lucy told him and he weakly did that. Lucy grabbed his hand but by then it was already late as they already reached rapids… Duo went further and further down the river and finally reached a waterfall which broke the raft and Lucy held Natsu close as they began falling.

"Natsu…" She thought.

"Great..." Anshoku muttered as he began going to where Natsu and Lucy fell down along with Happy and Carla who carried Wendy and Hibiki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Jellal's Memories<strong>_


	72. Jellal's Memories

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.<strong>_

_**Lewamus Prime - All right, yes Zack's counterpart will be kind of sadistic. Maybe Zack'll have a favorite like or something, his Requip, well that will depand, if he sees t fitting he'll use the swords and his Cosmic Fire Mode will most likely be green with a bit of red touch to it.**_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 72 – Jellal's Memories<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Erza-<p>

Erza was running through the forest.

"_Jellal? Why is he alive? How? And wait… why is he even here?_" Erza wondered as images of Jellal filled her mind..

'Erza…' 'Erza, there is no such thing as freedom in this world' Jellal's words echoed in her mind.

"I… I don't know how should I face him…" Erza thought.

"_What did Vergil mean?_" Erza kept wondering.

'Jellal is here and I don't know how he got here, all I know is that he is here and that he knows more about Nirvana than we do. I also know things that you don't know, things about what really happened at that tower, for your information we were saved by Jellal, he was the one who redirected Etherion toward the sky. Before you go and assume that someone is evil think about every possible explanation, because you all thought that Blaiddmon and I were evil until our actions proved you wrong!' Vergil's words from before echoed.

"_We were saved by Jellal? Why did he keep that from me? Why didn't he tell me everything he knew?_" Erza asked herself.

-With Jura and Hoteye-

Two Earth Mages stood together watching Nirvana's light slowly turning whiter.

"Hoteye-dono, what exactly is Nirvana's power?" Jura asked.

"Nirvana is terrifying magic capable of turning people from good to evil and the other way around as long as they are emotionally in the gap between those two, yes." Hoteye explained.

"So you were one of those." Jura stated.

"Yes, I felt that what I was doing for money was wrong." Hoteye said.

"You looked happy while doing those things." Jura said.

"It was all for the sake of my long lost brother. I thought, 'If I can have money I will be able to find him' I should have known that it wasn't an answer." Hoteye explained as they began going toward Nirvana.

"When I look at you I can't help but remember the past." Hoteye suddenly said.

"Don't tell me I look like your younger brother." Jura said.

"You are a spitting image of potatoes my brother loved to eat." Hoteye said much to Jura's shock.

"Potato head?!" Jura exclaimed in shock.

"Let's go now.

-With Anshoku and others-

Anshoku kept walking until he reached the waterfall and then simply jumped down while using **Air Hike** to slow down his fall.

"Vergil-san, wait up!" Wendy said but Anshoku didn't really care for her words as he looked on to the place where Lucy and Natsu lied unconscious in new matching outfits as Virgo stood next to Lucy.

"Great…" Anshoku muttered.

"Vergil! What happened to you?" Happy asked as they caught up with him.

"I guess we have time for me to explain everything… Get comfortable, I'll tell you what happened while these two wake up." Anshoku said.

-Flashback-

Vergil was **Air Hiking** toward safer place when he felt his head beginning to hurt and memories and thoughts he didn't want to have began circling through his mind.

"_Back then if I didn't accept Anshoku's offer my mother would probably be alive now…_" Was just one of the many thoughts that crossed his mind as he stopped and landed on the ground.

"Vergil-san are you alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I'll just rest for a bit…" Vergil muttered as he leaned against a huge rock.

-Anshoku's pov-

I've finally woken up from my slumber only to find Vergil in utter mental distress. Not to mention that now I have to worry about one more demon roaming around freely with no clear indication of when or how he'll attack.

"Damn it all! Haven't I gotten over this?!" I heard Vergil shouting out loud so I peeked into his mind and saw that he was with small blue haired girl and a white cat in a dress, but I also saw what was going on, his memories from that day when he killed Irene, his grief, guilt that ate him from the inside, everything, I could see everything. And since I already knew that Nirvana was once again activated and from the fact that I knew basics about the situation Vergil and his allies were in I knew that I had to pull Vergil out of it.

And so I did exactly that…

I pulled onto Vergil's soul and dragged him by force into his own mind.

"Long time no see." I said and Vergil looked at me, he looked like he was struggling.

"Anshoku… What is going on with me?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Nirvana is affecting you, let me take over and I'll be capable of resisting it, if you allow it to take over you'll have a change of heart." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Nirvana has the ability to change evil to good, or good to evil if the person that is exposed to it has feeling that you currently have, anger, hate, guilt you know, feelings like those." I explained and Vergil understood into what he would turn.

"Wait so I would turn into a…" He began and I decided to finish it for him.

"Peace-loving, fight-hating, cowardly disgrace for demon kind who relies on others and is unable to hurt anyone. Basically the opposite of what you actually are.I said and he nodded.

"Take charge, but don't kill anyone unless you have to." Vergil warned me and I nodded as we switched places.

-End of flashback-

And so I told those who were actually capable of listening about what happened, although I skipped part about Vergil's father being alive.

-Third pov-

-With Erza-

Erza had finally reached Nirvana and faced no one other than Jellal who still had his back turned toward her, although unknown to her Cobra was hiding nearby since he was the one closest to Nirvana at the time of its activation and he wasn't fighting so he went straight toward it.

Erza's eyes widened as Jellal turned around and two stared at each other.

"_Erza, she was revived? Damn it! How is it that I didn't notice she was so close?! I won't let you interfere until the main body of Nirvana starts up!_" Cobra told himself.

"Jellal." Erza began.

"Erza…" Jellal responded.

"W… Why are you here?" Erza asked and her voice was shaking.

"I don't know… Erza…" Jellal called out.

"Er… za…" He once again called her name causing her eyes to widen slightly.

"I don't remember anything except that word…" He admitted and Erza gasped.

"Will you tell me? Who am I?" Jellal asked as he clenched his head.

"Do you know? Who is Erza? I can't remember anything!" Jellal exclaimed as he looked at Erza who was on brink of tears.

"_He lost his memories?_" Cobra realized.

"_Jellal…_" Erza thought as she began walking toward him.

"Jellal." She called him by his name, however Jellal stepped back in fear.

"Stay away!" Jellal exclaimed as he shot a beam of Light Magic toward Erza who took it on without even guarding herself.

"Stay away…" He muttered as the smoke cleared and revealed slightly bruised Erza.

"Then you come to me! For I am Erza! Come here." Erza ordered and Jellal just looked at her with surprised look on his face.

"Your name is Jellal. You were once my friend." Erza continued.

"Friend?" Jellal questioned.

"But you went mad, desecrated the dead, hurt your friends and even destroyed the Magic Council. You killed Simon." Erza told him and he was now the one who was on the brink of tears.

"If you…" Erza began.

"If you are trying to tell me you forgot all of that then I will thrust a blade into your chest and engrave it in your heart! Come here! Come before me!" Erza shouted at him as she ordered him to come to her.

"To my friends? No…" Jellal muttered as he began crying and covered the left side of his face with his hand.

"What have I done? What… What should I…" He said.

"_Is this really that Jellal?_" Erza wondered as she looked at her former friends.

'Jellal is here and I don't know how he got here, all I know is that he is here and that he knows more about Nirvana than we do. I also know things that you don't know, things about what really happened at that tower, for your information we were saved by Jellal, he was the one who redirected Etherion toward the sky. Before you go and assume that someone is evil think about every possible explanation, because you all thought that Blaiddmon and I were evil until our actions proved you wrong!' Vergil's words from before echoed in her mind once again.

"_Can I believe in Vergil's words? Can I just throw away everything I saw just because Vergil said that? I can't, but I want to…_" Erza thought as she herself dealt with her personal doubts.

-With Anshoku and others-

Lucy finally began waking up.

"Ouch." She exclaimed as she grabbed her right arm.

"Huh? A bandage? And what's with these clothes?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Those are the clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo who was next to her said surprising her.

"Virgo? How are you even here?" Lucy exclaimed.

"I passed through the gate on my own." Virgo explained.

"Huh? Wasn't Loke the only one who could do that?" Lucy wondered.

"Lucy! You are finally awake!" Natsu exclaimed in joy.

"Natsu! Wait! Why are we in matching outfits?!" Lucy asked but Virgo didn't respond.

"Does it even matter. Be happy I didn't wake you up like I woke Dragneel up." Anshoku said from behind her.

"Vergil-nii, I mean Reikoku-san. Why didn't you wake me up? And how did he wake you up?" Lucy directed her first question toward Anshoku, while the second one to Natsu.

"He punched me, really hard…" Natsu whined.

"He was cruel…" Happy and Hibiki muttered.

"At least he isn't male in heat." Carla said.

"I do think that Reikoku-san should have hit Natsu-san a bit weaker…" Wendy said.

"Some stupid brotherly love that Vergil feels toward you… He is way too soft toward you and that guild of yours." Anshoku muttered and Lucy smiled.

"You aren't as bad as you seem, Reikoku-san." Lucy said and Anshoku snorted.

"Humans and their assumptions. Either way Dragneel, weren't you planning on telling her something." Anshoku said and Natsu looked like he remembered something.

"Ah yeah. Thanks a lot Lucy! You were really awesome, well Reikoku told me that you kicked your opponent's ass. Good job!" Natsu said with his usual grin and slight blush adoring his face while Lucy blushed.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He liiiiikes you." Virgo supplied.

"Don't imitate Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Then Princess. I will take my leave now." Virgo said and disappeared.

"Virgo! Virgo just passed through the gate on her own… Do I have zero magic power left?" Lucy wondered when someone came out from the bushes.

Lucy screamed a bit, however as soon as she saw that it was just Gray carrying conscious but exhausted Blaiddmon and unconscious Ren and Lyon carrying Sherry and Eve who were both unconscious she relaxed.

"Ren, Eve." Hibiki exclaimed as he saw beaten forms of his comrades.

"They'll live." Lyon assured him

"Did you take down that bastard who almost killed Vergil?" Natsu asked and Gray nodded.

"We did, but he had really troublesome magic…" Gray said.

"Blaiddmon, you sure look exhausted" Anshoku said and Blaiddmon looked at him and quickly realized what's going on.

"Reikoku… if you are the one controlling Vergil's body that means that Nirvana affected him, but I'm happy to see you again." Blaiddmon said as he slowly and carefully landed on the ground.

"It's good to see you too. But we have a bigger problem here. First of all Marvel, I want you to use some **Healing Magi**c to cure Dragneel's motion sickness." Anshoku said and Wendy blinked in surprise.

"All right." She agreed as she casted **Troia** on Natsu.

"I don't feel any difference." Natsu admitted.

"That's because you aren't riding anything..." Slightly annoyed Anshoku said as Blaiddmon chuckled.

"Either way, we'll split into three teams, Vastia, Lates, Akatsuki, Tearm and Blendy, five of you will go and try to start the magic bomber once again. Blaiddmon, Marvel and Carla, I want you three to go and find Scarlet and that Fernandes that will probably be with her, as for you four, Happy, Dragneel, Fullbuster and Heartfilia, four of you will head toward Nirvana right away, I'll go on my own. Prepare yourself, real Nirvana is coming." Anshoku explained.

"How do you know about Nirvana?" Hibiki whose interest was picked up by Anshoku's knowledge about Nirvana asked.

"I have been alive even before this world was created, and even though I couldn't do anything until Vergil unsealed and merged with me I was capable of looking over both Human and Demon world and since I was bored of just doing nothing I decided to watch the thing called 'The evolution of the humanity' and demons when we are at it. I know everything about Nirvana, its powers, how it was created, who created it and most importantly how to destroy it." Anshoku explained casually, but his gaze was directed toward Wendy.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?!" Blaiddmon snapped at him.

"Because I don't feel like telling you anything, if I tell you you'll know how to counter every single thing in the world and I don't feel like giving you that kind of advantage, after all where is the fun in fighting if you already know everything your opponent can and will do and especially how to counter it." Anshoku reasoned.

"Well let's go then!" Natsu obliviously said and everyone but Anshoku sweet dropped.

"I think I'll be able to work with you kid." Anshoku said with a smirk however he winced a bit.

"Reikoku! What's wrong?" Blaiddmon asked.

"Vergil's body wasn't exactly in perfect state when I took over, I can still fight though." Anshoku explained and began walking away.

"You all know what to do. Go!" Anshoku ordered and everyone nodded as Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy separated from everyone and headed toward the light while Carla flew toward it with Wendy and Blaiddmon in Wendy's arms, on the other end remaining mages went to the place where Christina crushed.

-With Erza and Jellal-

Erza and Jellal were interrupted by Cobra who finally decided to come out of his hiding.

"All right, I get it that you lost your memories. And I understand that that is a reason why I can't hear you. But, why did you activate Nirvana?!" Cobra demanded to know as Cubellios let out a sound as it rattled its tongue.

"A white haired person with lightning scar on his face asked me about whereabouts of Nirvana. I briefly remembered about it and unsealed it so I can completely destroy it." Jellal explained much to Erza and Cobra's surprise.

"Destroy Nirvana?" Erza asked.

"_Vergil? What did he want with Nirvana? To destroy it? Most likely._" Erza decided.

"I already placed a **Self-Destruction Magic Circle** on Nirvana. It will soon completely destroy itself." Jellal said as purple seal appeared on the pillar of light and Cobra quickly rushed toward it hoping to somehow stop it from activating, however he failed to do anything.

"What is with this high level magic circle… At this rate Nirvana will be destroyed!" Cobra realized.

"Jellal spit out the cancellation code!" Cobra ordered but Jellal placed his left hand on his chest as he coughed.

"Erza… I can feel kindness from that name…" He began much to Erza's surprise but then he coughed once again. Still he lifted his head and looked at Erza.

"I can feel kindness, cheerfulness and warmth…" He continued and Erza just looked at him.

"I'm sure you will continue hating me. I can't help it… it's only natural, but hatred will steal freedom from your heart… It will eat away at you from the inside…" he continued but was forced to stop with another cough.

"You…" Erza began but then she noticed that he had placed **Self-Destruction Magic Circle **on his own body.

"I can't go that far… I can't go before you…" He said and coughed once again.

"He's…" Cobra muttered as Jellal began falling down.

"You'll be free from Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness… with me…" Jellal said.

"He attached **Self-Destruction Magic Circle **to his own body!" Cobra exclaimed.

"You are… free." Jellal told Erza as he fell down and tears streamed down Erza's face as she moved toward him.

"Jellal!" She screamed as she ran up to him and lifted his body up by the collar of his coat.

"So you are going to take the cancellation code with you to the grave?" Cobra realized.

"I will not allow it! I will not allow you to die like this! You have sins to repent for!" Erza shouted at him and he opened his eyes slightly.

"Remember! Do you think you'll be at peace knowing nothing?" Erza continued and Jellal began closing his eyes and Erza clenched her teeth as tears began streaming down her face once again.

"Live and struggle! Jellal!" She shouted at him and his eyes widened and he smiled slightly.

"Erza… Why… Are you crying?" Jellal asked her and Erza finally noticed that she was crying as she saw that her armored hand was wet from her tears.

"You are so kind…" Jellal said, but he still closed his eyes and his head was hanging as he looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Jellal! You have to stay awake!" Erza told him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brain who had just arrived asked.

"Brain." Cobra exclaimed as Erza wiped off her tears and looked at Brain.

"A **Self-Destruction Magic Circle**?" He asked.

"Jellal constructed it. That bastard! This is bad at this rate we will have finally found Nirvana only to see it getting destroyed!" Cobra exclaimed, but Brain just smirked.

"Worry not, Cobra. I'm sure you know by now why my codename is 'Brain'. I was once a member of Bureau of Magical Development. During that time I used my knowledge to create hundreds of new spells. One of them is the **Self-Destruction Magic Circle**. I was the one who taught you how to use it. Or have you forgotten, Jellal?" Brain explained as he cast one glance at the fallen mage and notice a **Self-Destruction Magic Circle** on Jellal's body.

"Using a **Self-Destruction Magic Circle** on your own body? So you are planning on dying along with cancellation code?" Brain figured out.

"It looks like his memories are screwed up thanks to the effect of Ethernano. Basically he doesn't realize that he is a bad guy." Cobra explained and Brain began laughing.

"What? Hilarious!" Brain commented and Erza gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

"Even without the cancellation code I can nullify the circle itself, you see." Brain explained as he used his own magic to cancel Jellal's **Self-Destruction Magic Circle **without much of an effort.

"No!" Jellal exclaimed as Cobra let out a victorious cheer.

"How pitiful, Jellal! Nirvana will be mine!" Brain said and Erza stood up and rushed toward him with newly **Requiped** sword in her hand.

"Never!" She shouted

"Awaken, Nirvana!" Brain shouted as ground around then began deforming and Erza lost balance.

"Erza!" Jellal called out to her.

"Reveal yourself!" Brain shouted as Nirvana's awakening continued.

"I can hear it! Our future! The sound of the extinction of the light!" Cobra shouted as light enveloped the entire area and Jellal and Erza called out to each other as they tried to reach each other.

In the same time everyone from the alliance and currently conscious members of Oracion Seis watched as giant ruins of a town held onto eight legs _**(originally it had eight legs but then Mashima dropped the number to six)**_ erupted from the ground.

"Nirvana is finally mine! The power to destroy light! The ultra-inversion magic, Nirvana! The greatest weapon of the official guilds, their unity and trust have become powerless in front of me!" Brain shouted.

-With Erza and Jellal-

Erza was hanging from one of the walls while holding Jellal with her left hand.

"Erza!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Deactivate **Self-Destruction Magic Circle **from your body. You have a duty to survive!" Erza told him.

"I failed to stop Nirvana." Jellal said in defeated tone as Erza lifted them to the safe.

"It's… all over…" Jellal said and Erza smiled at him.

"What is over? Take a look." Erza told him and he saw it clearly. Jura and Hoteye who climbed together, Wendy, Carla and Blaiddmon who were approaching them, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy who were running across one of the legs and Anshoku who was **Air Hiking** toward Brain and Cobra.

"We will never give up. Grab the future in front of you Jellal." Erza told him and he smiled at her as two held each other's hand.

"Erza!" Blaiddmon shouted as Carla landed next to them.

"Blaiddmon!" You found us." Erza said.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion and all that, but we have to stop that thing, I rested enough to get you to the ruins just give me few seconds to transform and Carla will take Wendy along with us." Blaiddmon said and Erza nodded.

"Jellal this is Blaiddmon, he is my friend, you can trust him." Erza assured Jellal who nodded.

"I'll believe in those you believe in." Jellal told her and she smiled at him.

"**Demon Release**…" Blaiddmon muttered as he transformed and picked Erza and Jellal up before flying up along with Wendy.

-With Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy-

Group of four continued moving forward when Nirvana suddenly began moving.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as she, Gray and Natsu lied down.

"That Reikoku guy sure hit the spot dead on. Who would have thought that Nirvana would end up being something similar to transportation." Gray commented.

"Yeah. I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as they stood up and continued moving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Darkness VS Poison<strong>_


	73. Darkness VS Poison

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review. Nirvana originally had 8 legs but I suppose due to lack of caracters that could at that point destroy them he slowly decreased it to six.<strong>_

_**Lewamus Prime - Well, wheter or not Zack'll be an S-class mage is yet to be determined, being S-class doesn't prove that you are powerful and not being S-class doesn't prove that you are weak. I'll see what I'll do with that idea, entire GMG arc is going to be written in mostly original way. One thing that I'd like to tell you tho is, work on your English bro. I am honestly getting a headache trying to figure out what you were trying to say, try working on it, for your own good.**_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for review.**_

_**Courtney O'Brien - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd like to thank all of you for helping me reach 200 reviews, I honestly didn't think this story would reach this many reviews.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 73 – Darkness VS Poison<strong>_

* * *

><p>-With Brain and Cobra-<p>

Brain and Cobra stood in the middle of ruins.

"Finally Brain! We attained Nirvana!" Cobra once again exclaimed and Brain chuckled.

"So this is the relic of the ancients. Cubellios this is pretty awesome!" Cobra shouted.

"Look Cobra. Look at the world spread below me! The city of the ancients! That itself is Nirvana's true form!" Brain exclaimed.

"As I stand here on the King's Summit this city moves exactly as I will it!" Brain shouted.

"Move? Are we making it go somewhere?" Cobra asked.

"I'm aiming for a certain guild, you see…" Brain said.

"Our first target." Cobra realized.

"Call it the first land to have its light extinguished." Brain said as he lifted his stuff toward the sky and then moved it back down and shot his hand to his right causing number of magic circles to appear around the building they were on.

"Go forth, ancient city! Change our darkness for light!" Brain ordered.

"Sorry, but that ain't happening while I'm here." Anshoku said as he finally reached them, he calmly used Air Hike to remain in the same place only about ten meters away from Brain and Cobra.

-With Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy-

More than the half of the Team Natsu walked through the ruins.

"What's with this place?" Natsu asked.

"It's creepy…" Happy commented.

"It looks like some old city." Lucy said.

"You are right, yes." Hoteye said from one of the ruins where he stood with Jura.

"Old man from Lyon's guild." Gray acknowledged.

"And Oracion Seis." Lucy added.

"Don't worry, Hoteye-dono is an ally now." Jura said.

"That's unexpected. Was it because of the effect of Nirvana?" Lucy asked and Hoteye nodded.

"As you probably know Nirvana can reverse good to evil and evil to good. I have been changed for the sake of love, yes!" Hoteye said.

"Love? Wasn't he all about money before?" Gray questioned himself.

"Either way let's go! I'll show that Reikoku bastard, I'll surpass Vergil!" Natsu shouted as he began walking.

"How close are Vergil-nii and Natsu exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Well, they are close, when we were younger Natsu often went with Vergil on jobs, in fact not even Mira-chan went with him as much as Natsu did. Both me and Natsu felt as if we actually had a real older brother, we still feel that way, because just like an older brother would do, Vergil would without a doubt be there when we need him, I honestly believe that everyone in the guild feels like that." Gray told her and Lucy smiled.

"Hoteye, you betrayed father." Suddenly a voice said and everyone turned to face Midnight the last member of the Oracion Seis.

"Midnight! I have not betrayed him." Hoteye said and Midnight appeared leaning against one of the walls behind them.

"Oh? Is that so?" Midnight asked.

"I have simply realized the mistakes of his path." Hoteye explained.

"Well then…" Midnight said as he suddenly appeared behind everyone.

"How did he get there so quickly?" Lucy asked and suddenly with only a swipe of his hand Midnight somehow destroyed the entire area in front of him, however Team Natsu along with Jura got protected by Hoteye's **Earth Magic**.

"Leave and find Brain, I'll fight with Midnight, six generals are close in terms of strength." Hoteye said as he sent a wave of liquefied ground at Midnight who somehow defended from it with way to much ease.

"Go! One more thing, my name is Richard." Hoteye said.

"Richard-dono…" Jura muttered as the group left two Oracion Seis mages to fight against each other..

"I can't believe you revealed your real name to the enemies, Hoteye." Angered Midnight said.

"I was reborn for the sake of love! I have no need for codenames!" Richard said as he once again attacked Midnight.

-With Anshoku-

Anshoku stared at two Oracion Seis mages when suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind them with his back turned toward them.

"Tell me, have you ever felt a need to run away?" Anshoku asked and darkness danced around his fist and he turned around before smirking darkly.

"So are you both going to fight against me?" Anshoku asked.

"Cobra, take him down, we have already seen his abilities." Brain said seemingly oblivious to Anshoku taking Vergil's place.

"There's something strange about you, but it doesn't matter. I'll defeat you." Cobra said as he and Cubellios flew up to the air.

"Fine by me." Anshoku said as he used **Air Hike** to catch up with them.

Anshoku quickly dashed toward Cobra who looked utterly surprised and was forced to block demon's punch which pushed him off of Cubellios, however the snake flew after him and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Do you get it? You can't hear me like you can hear others." Anshoku said and Cobra gritted his teeth.

"Why?" Cobra shouted, no one had ever been able to prevent him from hearing their thoughts, their movements, but this, this demon could do that.

"Why you ask? Why should I tell you? You are my enemy. Telling you anything about my powers will give you an advantage, even though it doesn't really matter, you could know everything about me, my powers, you could even be able to see the future, you can't defeat me. Not even when this body is restricting me from using my true power, not even when this body is beaten up and wounded." Anshoku coldly stated.

"Get serious. Since you are going to lose, at least be capable of saying that you gave me your best shot." Anshoku encouraged him as he just waited for Cobra's attack.

"You'll regret saying that…" Cobra announced and Anshoku simply smirked as his sleeves got destroyed up to the elbow by the surge of magic power and his arms looked like purple dragon's arms.

"I don't know if you are simply stupid or what. You can't hear my thoughts and poison doesn't work against demons, yet you still believe that you can win. Well I'll enjoy proving you wrong." Anshoku said as he shot a simple ball of dark energy at Cobra, however Cubellios dodged it and Cobra fired his **Poison Dragon's Roar **at Anshoku who guarded himself with **Darkness Shield**.

Anshoku smirked as Darkness Shield faded leaving him completely safe from Cobra's **Poison Dragon's Roar** and pointed his palm toward Cobra before firing **Darkness Beam **at the **Dragon Slayer**. Beam shot toward Cobra at incredible speed, however Cobra used **Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust** which stopped Anshoku's attack, however since he couldn't hear Anshoku's thoughts Cobra was unprepared for Anshoku suddenly **Air Hiking** toward him and punching him in the guts. However Cobra was quick to recover and swung his arm toward Anshoku, thus effectively using **Poison Dragon's Scales** which, while they couldn't poison Anshoku ended up opening the wounds that Vergil gained during his previous battle. Anshoku coughed up blood and Cobra saw the opening to hit him with **Poison Dragon's Roar**, thus pushing him off of Cubellios.

"_Damn… With these wounds I'm going to have to finish this quickly._" Anshoku thought as he regained his composure and used **Air Hike** to stay in the air.

Cobra continued his assault as he jumped toward Anshoku and attempted to kick him with **Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw**, however Anshoku stopped his attack by guarding himself with his left forearm.

"**Devil Arm: Death Blade**…" Anshoku muttered as his beloved sword appeared in his right hand, he slashed toward Cobra attempting to cut him in half however Cobra pushed himself enough to partly evade Anshoku's sword, although he gained a horizontal cut over his abdomen before Cubellios could get and take him to the safer distance

"_Don't kill him_." Cobra heard Vergil's voice.

"_I am a Fairy Tail mage, I'm not supposed to kill. It doesn't matter if it's you who killed him._" Once again he heard Vergil saying, he was utterly confused, it looked like he was parts of one dialog.

"_He is a human not a demon, my duty was to kill demons. Defeat him, but don't kill him_." Cobra heard and then it seemed like dialog stopped and finally everything added up to him.

"I see now. You aren't the BlackThunder. Who are you?" Cobra stated as Death Blade disappeared.

"Are you really supposed to think about that now?" Anshoku simply asked as he massive amount of dark energy surrounded his body.

"This is the end for you… **Darkness Cannon**!" Anshoku shouted as energy around him gathered in front of his now extended arms and shot toward Cobra who tried to protect himself and Cubellios with **Poison Dragon's Guard**, however it broke down easily but just when Cobra thought that it would hit him, it was suddenly redirected just a little bit above him.

"_Since I am just in control over Vergil's body, my mind is not the one that he can hear, but Vergil's instead. Opponent like him are useless against Vergil and me_." Anshoku thought as he smirked.

"Do you understand now? I missed on purpose. You are thousands of years too early to challenge me." Anshoku said as he appeared next to Cobra and kicked him with force that sent him flying straight toward the ground.

"_My prayer... I... just wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cubellios_." Cobra thought as he continued falling down faster than Cubellios could fly, thus preventing his partner from saving him.

"He did say that I shouldn't kill him…" Anshoku muttered as he caught up with Cobra and caught him just before he hit the ground before throwing him down.

"Why?" Cobra asked.

"Because Vergil told me not to kill you." Anshoku said as he turned around and faced Brain who was standing about twenty meters away from them.

-With Hoteye-

As the battle between Hoteye and Midnight continued, Midnight collapsed to the ground.

"No! I can't be defeated!" Midnight began screaming.

"Father will abandon me if I lose…" He began said with fear clear in his voice, however then he stood up and tried to run away. Still, Hoteye used his Heaven's Eye to pinpoint Midnight's location, thus allowing him to attack Midnight with Liquid Ground which hit Midnight and defeated him. At least that's what Hoteye thought had happened as Midnight finally revealed that the entire battle was in fact an illusion and with quick attack Hoteye begins falling down.

"I am the strongest mage. Hoteye, I have long surpassed father." Midnight said as Hoteye collapsed.

"_My prayer… To see my brother's face one more time…_" Hoteye thought as he lost consciousness.

-With Anshoku-

-Anshoku's pov-

Things are starting to get messed up here. Vergil's wounds are bleeding and even though I managed to use **Darkness Cannon** against Cobra, I probably won't be able to use it again. Although I guess I could try fighting with amount of power I still have. But still, this man has split personalities, I don't know what's the deal with this but defeating one might cause the awakening of the second one…

"Anshoku, be careful, if you move too much my wounds will open up even more and you'll lose more blood and eventually consciousness." Vergil warned me and I frowned.

"I don't want to fight against you." Brain suddenly told me.

"Is that so… Don't tell me you plan on recruiting me, since most of your allies are defeated." I said.

"Actually I do. You are a powerful mage, and you use Darkness Magic. You'll be a great asset to the new Oracion Seis, with you by my side this world will fall into darkness." That ignorant fool told me and I smirked.

"Too bad, I ain't interested in conquering this world. I'm happy with the way things are going for Vergil and on top of that, neither one of us is interested in destroying this world." I told him.

"Aren't demon's supposed to be beings that enjoy destroying?" Brain asked and my eyes widened as I remembered Vergil's conversation with Mundus.

-Flashback, back when Mundus and Vergil clashed-

Wounded and almost dead after saving Xenia Vergil was still awake.

"You are still awake? I'm impressed. You are Sparda's son after all." Mundus said in that sinister tone of his.

"Don't you dare mention him!" Vergil shouted at Mundus, but his words were downright meaningless to Mundus, and I don't blame that bastard, in this state a newborn child of any specie would appear more threatening than Vergil.

"Your father was powerful demon, if it wasn't for Anshinmon, I'd say that he would be even more powerful than me. soon so be proud." Mundus began talking and I knew he was right, Sparda Leonidas was truly a demon with horrifying powers, although I never even thought about merging with him, after all Vergil was the only demon that I would accept as my ally.

"Even if I searched entire universe I wouldn't find a demon who could be an equal to Sparda, expect for maybe, you. His one and only son. You do have some major flaws in your attitude, you like humans too much, but we can change that. Join me, Leonidas Vergil." Mundus offered him and I wanted to laugh, was he an idiot, Vergil would never join him. But, one thing I knew that he realized was the fact that Vergil indeed had bigger potential than Sparda with some serious training he could probably end up being as much of a swordsman as his father was.

"Join you? I'll never do that. I'll never participate in your sick destructions!" Vergil exclaimed loudly and Mundus began laughing.

"Vergil, demons exist for the sake of the destruction." Mundus told him and Vergil smirked.

"Yes, for the sake of destroying everything that threatens to their loved ones." Vergil said and my eyes widened. Are you watching Leonid? This kid really is even better than you. This is why I chose to completely merge with him, I decided to die along with him instead of with you, for that simple reason…

"If you resist me, it won't matter light will destroy anything." Mundus said after being speechless for entire five minutes.

"You are wrong. Darkness is the one that will win…" Vergil told him and he blinked.

"Elaborate that." Mundus demanded.

"Wherever you bring the light, you'll find out that the darkness has been there the entire time..." Vergil said as he lost consciousness, yes he was right, darkness was me, and I was created to protect… and destroy everything that threatens to my loved ones… as he said.

-End of flashback-

"You are right. We enjoy destroying. We live to destroy those who threaten to our loved ones and you are doing just that!" I exclaimed as Death Blade appeared in my hand and I was about to attack him when I heard someone coming, grave mistake that I made was turning around to see who is coming, giving Brain that once chance to take me down with Dark Rondo... The last things I saw before I lost consciousness was arrival of Happy, Dragneel, Fullbuster, Heartfilia and Neekis and my own blood gushing out of my chest…

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Fall Of Oracion Seis<strong>_


	74. Fall Of Oracion Seis

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thans for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 74 – Fall Of Oracion Seis<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsu and others arrived at the scene where Anshoku and Brain had their brief confrontation.<p>

"Vergil / Vergil-nii / Vergil-dono!" Group exclaimed as they saw Anshoku unconscious.

"You!" Natsu shouted as he jumped toward Brain and attempted to punch him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, however Brain hit him with Dark Capriccio.

"You insolent worm, you don't stand a chance against me." Brain said.

"You wish! We'll stop Nirvana and defeat you!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Natsu, take Vergil's body and get here!" Gray shouted and Natsu blinked before he looked at unconscious Anshoku who was bleeding rather badly.

"Vergil…" Natsu muttered as he stood up and placed unconscious demon over his shoulder before he suddenly began running toward Gray and others, however Brain shot Dark Rondo at him.

"Natsu! Watch out!" Lucy screamed as Natsu's eyes widened as beams of dark magic closed in on him only to be stopped by Jura's Iron Rock Wall.

"Old man!" Natsu and Gray exclaimed but they paled when they realized that Jura's magic power increased.

"You dared to attack someone from behind, further more Natsu-dono was carrying Vergil-dono. If you want a fight, I'll give you one…" Jura said as he stepped in and Natsu lied Vergil's body down behind Gray, Lucy and himself.

"Man this is a bad wound…" Lucy said as he looked at it.

"Gray you'll freeze the wound after I stop the bleeding with my fire." Natsu said surprising everyone with the fact that he actually knew what could be done.

"He was thinking!" Happy shouted in alarm.

"Is your opinion on his so low?!" Lucy scolded the blue male cat as Natsu burnt Vergil's wound thus stopping the bleeding.

"My turn." Gray said as Natsu finished and he used his magic to freeze Vergil's chest just in case.

Brain raised his staff and casted **Dark Rondo**, however once again Jura defended himself with **Iron Rock Wall**. Seeing that he can't destroy **Iron Rock Wall** with his attack Brain decided for a different approach, he casted **Dark Rondo** once again only to disappear and appear about ten meters behind Jura, thus allowing him to cast **Dark Capriccio** and although Jura tried to redirect it by bending the rock from his **Iron Rock Wall**. However, being the penetrating magic, **Dark Capriccio** easily went straight through Jura's rock, albeit much to his fortune, Jura managed to evade it.

"Fighting back is futile. Even though I'm impressed by your power you can't defeat me!" Brain exclaimed as he casted **Dark Capriccio: Scream** in hopes of finishing things quickly, although Jura used **Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation** to try and defend himself, however as **Dark Capriccio: Scream** went straight through them. Jura, however quickly used his magic moved the flying pieces of rocks and smashed them into rather surprised Brain, thus redirecting **Dark Capriccio: Scream** at the very last moment.

"It's over. **Supreme King Rock Crush**!" Jura said as rocks crushed against Brain thus defeating him.

"I cannot believe that… I have been… defeated…" Brain muttered.

"Tell us how to stop this." Jura demanded to know.

"Six generals will never be defeated. If they are… He will…" Brain muttered.

"He?" Jura questioned.

"Who cares?! Let's just stop this!" Natsu shouted.

"Nirvana… is going… to where Marvel's… guild is… King's Summit is just a building, there… is nothing up there… eight legs are…" Anshoku muttered as he regained consciousness only to lose it again before finishing the sentence.

"Oi! Vergil wake up!" Natsu shouted as he forcefully tried to wake Anshoku or Vergil up, only to get punched by Lucy.

"Don't! He is already hurt!" Lucy scolded him.

"Sorry…" Natsu muttered.

"But, what was Vergil-dono trying to tell us?" Jura asked.

"We don't need to go up there, that is for sure…" Gray said.

"Aye. Let's just wait until he regains consciousness again…" Happy added.

"_Midnight… No matter what don't lose. That is my prayer…_" Brain thought as he lost consciousness.

-At Cait Shelter-

Almost the entire guild was around their master, an older man with long beard, man looked like he was older than Makarov, however he possessed extraordinary amount of magic power…

"Everyone! We've got a problem!" One of the mages suddenly rushed into tent like building gaining the attention of his guild mates.

"It's Nirvana! Nirvana is coming!" The same mage shouted.

"What? The alliance plan failed?!" Another mage said.

"Even with Jura, Erza and Vergil?!" Another one asked as their master poured alcohol into the glass only to drink it from the bottle.

"Don't pour if you are going to drink from it!" His guild mates scolded him.

"Master! Nirvana is heading this way!" One of the female mages told him.

"What?!" He shouted while he still had alcohol in his mouth thus making it all spill out like a waterfall.

"I hope that Wendy is alright…" One of the mages said.

"We can't do anything like this…" Another one said.

"Master… Let's evacuate." One of the mages suggested.

"You fools!" Master told them, although he spilled his drink once again.

"There are still those who are fighting, nabula! As long as we believe in victory we have no need to run, nabula. Magic of Light still exists, it shines brightly, nabula." Master told them and they cheered.

-With Erza and others-

Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Carla and Blaiddmon were currently trying to find a way to stop Nirvana.

"Well, talk about a bad situation… It's going toward Wendy and Carla's guild and we are unable to stop it…" Blaiddmon muttered.

"Blaiddmon can you tell us how many Oracion Seis are still able to fight?" Erza asked and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Well, it looks like there is only one, on our side, only Vergil is unconscious and really weak. Others are weakened but still capable of fighting, well other than Natsu, he is still fully capable of fighting." Blaiddmon told her.

"I see, so Vergil or Reikoku or whatever is unable to fight. But with only one Oracion Seis left we can win. The only problem is Nirvana…" Erza muttered when Blaiddmon suddenly stopped.

"He is nearby, the last one…" He muttered.

-With Natsu and others-

Natsu and others were also trying to find some clues about how to stop Nirvana, however even though they searched all around the King's Summit they were unable to find anything while Anshoku was still unconscious on Jura's back when they suddenly heard Hoteye's voice.

"Everyone… I was unable to defeat Midnight… He is too powerful… Please stop him… If you can defeat him, Nirvana will stop… He is right under the Kind's Summit… Please…" They heard Hoteye, who was actually Brain saying through Telekinesis.

"Richard-dono…" Jura muttered.

"Let's go and stop this thing." Gray said and others nodded as they found stairs which led them down under the summit.

Group finally came to the big doors under the summit and as Jura lied Vergil's body down Natsu began opening the door only for the inside of the room behind the doors to begin glowing.

"It's a trap!" Jura exclaimed but it was too late as the entire place exploded.

-With Erza and others-

"What was that explosion?" Erza asked.

"Vergil and others were there!" Blaiddmon exclaimed.

"I hope everyone is all right…" Wendy muttered.

"Father sure is heartless. He took down my pray…" Midnight said as he appeared behind the group.

"So you finally came out…" Blaiddmon muttered.

"I hope you'll give me enough of a challenge." Midnight said.

"Stand back Erza." Jellal said as he stepped in front of Erza and others.

"Jellal…" Erza muttered.

Jellal fired a beam of **Light Magic** toward Midnight, however it missed causing Jellal to flinch a little bit.

"Jellal! Don't fight." Erza told him.

"Erza is right. You are obviously exhausted." Blaiddmon said.

"Jellal, please don't." Wendy pleaded, however Jellal refused to listen as his magic seal appeared and numerous beams came out of it targeting Midnight who unfortunately once again remained unharmed. That's when Midnight waved his arm and red waves of magic enveloped Jellal who spun in the air and fell down.

"Jellal!" Blaiddmon and Wendy shouted.

"Pitiful, Jellal. And to think that you were once a powerful mage." Midnight taunted.

"_Even though Jellal is powerful he is still exhausted from using_ **Self Destruction Magic Circle**. That's why he was so easily defeated." Erza realized as she **Requiped **one of her swords.

-With Natsu and others-

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy opened their eyes to find themselves buried under ground with still unconscious Anshoku who actually moved his arm slightly, although unknown to them, with them.

"Damn, we got buried." Gray complained.

"Wait this is…" Lucy realized as Natsu dug his way out and saw barely conscious Jura standing on the ground. Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at the man in front of him and Lucy, Gray and Happy came out as well.

"Dude / Jura!" Gray, Lucy and Happy called out.

"I'm glad you youngsters are safe…" Jura said as he stumbled over and fell down unconscious.

"Damn it all!" Natsu shouted.

-With Erza-

Erza began the battle by slashing her sword toward Midnight, however for some reason she missed.

"Has the time to serve the main dish arrived already?" Midnight asked as he looked at Erza with interest.

"Erza! Get away from him!" Jellal pleaded her, but Erza being Erza, ignored him.

"Blaiddmon, take Wendy and Carla and run away!" Erza ordered and Blaiddmon knowing that he can't help decided to do that.

"Let's go, we can't help her…" Blaiddmon said as trio flew away from the battlefield.

Erza **Requiped** a much bigger sword and attempted to cut Midnight again only to have the same effect as before and she was pushed back. Just then, much to Erza's surprise her Heart Kruez Armor suddenly twisted around her body, trapping her. Erza struggled to move her arms and finally by utilizing her magic she broke free and **Requips** into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"I see… So that is your magic." Erza realized.

"Yes, my **Reflector** can deflect attack and by bending light it can even create illusions." Midnight confirmed her suspicions.

"What powerful magic…" Jellal muttered as Erza **Requiped** large number of swords and sent them flying toward Midnight who simply deflected them back toward her.

"Did you think that just because you use more swords that I won't be able to reflect them? Numbers make no difference to me. Magic can't hit me!" Midnight said as Erza used her swords to defend from swords that she herself launched, however as she finally defended from every sword her armor twisted just like her previous one and she screamed in pain.

"Yes! I want to see that beautiful expression of agony on your face even more!" Midnight told her, but even trapped Erza managed to throw her sword at him and much to her surprise he dodged it normally, without his magic.

"Impressive, even like that you managed to attack. But it doesn't matter. **Spiral Pain**." Midnight attacked as hurricane like attack enveloped Erza who collapsed heavily injured.

"Erza!" Jellal called out as he struggled to get onto his knee.

"Don't die yet, Titania. You need to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter." Midnight said.

"Why are you targeting Cait Shelter?" Jellal asked.

"Mages of that guild are descendants of the Nirvit, the creators of Nirvana and as such are the only people capable of sealing it away." Midnight explained.

"We will use the power of Nirvana to start a great war, full of slaughtering! Doesn't that give you chills?" Midnight announced in a rather happy and excited voice.

"You fiend." Disgusted Jellal said and Midnight just looked at him.

"Eh? You shouldn't act like a righteous man Jellal. You also have blood on your hands, your soul is full of darkness you just forgot about it." Midnight told him calmly.

"That's not true!" Jellal insisted although his eyes held regret.

"You killed your friends, attempted to kill Erza and made many people fall into misery. You'd be a perfect fit for new Oracion Seis." Midnight said and stretched out his hand toward Jellal.

"Come, Jellal. Join us." Midnight invited him, but at that moment Erza stood up and **Requiped** into Robe of Yuen, a purple kimono like robe.

"I know about the light within Jellal." Erza said.

"Erza…" Jellal thought.

"You can still stand?" Midnight asked.

"It is your words that gave me the courage, that are my light…" Jellal thought with a smile as he looked at Erza.

"Just as rumors say. You are truly worth destroying." Midnight said.

"I will put an end to your plans without a doubt." Erza told him as she ran up to him and attempted to slash him with her spear, however it is once again reflected by Midnight's magic.

"Speed is irrelevant when my magic is involved." Midnight told her, however she swing her spear once again, although it misses once again.

"Don't you understand? It's use…" Midnight's sentence was interrupted by Erza throwing a swift punch to Midnight's chest thus sending him flying back and hitting the nearby wall.

"I have discovered two weaknesses of your magic." Erza announced.

"Two weaknesses?" Midnight asked in disbelief as Jellal looked at her in utter surprise.

"Two weaknesses? In such a short time?" Jellal wondered.

"First: You cannot distort human bodies in the same way you can distort objects and magic, if you could do that it would have been much easier for you to just target my body." Erza told him as he got up.

"Even if you know that, that won't prevent me from strangling you with your own clothes!" Midnight said as he twisted Erza's Robe of Yuen around her, however at that moment large number of swords appeared above Midnight.

"Erza! What are you doing?! He'll just reflect them!" Jellal shouted at her, however as swords descended down on Midnight he was unable to reflect them and they successfully hit him.

"A while ago, while you were twisting my armor you dodged my sword normally. That makes weakness number two. You can only control space around one thing at a time, around yourself or around your opponent. Also…" Erza began as she broke free from Midnight's magic.

"… This armor is made of an elastic material. So it can't be twisted by your magic." Erza told him and then smiled confidently.

"Oh, if you count this armor, that makes three weaknesses." She told him.

"You shouldn't have struggled so much, if you just gave up you wouldn't have to face the terror that is about to come." Midnight told her as he struggled to get up.

"When the clock strikes midnight, my distortion powers reach their maximum." Midnight told her as he began to transform into a grotesque monster.

"Don't blame me for anything that is about to happen." Midnight told her as he attacked her with **Darkness Magic** successfully blowing her away. Continuing his assault several of his tentacles stab both Jellal and Erza thus severely wounding them. Two mages cried out in pain, but Midnight kept ignoring them.

"Don't die too quickly! Fun is only just beginning!" Midnight told them as he looked at Jellal.

"After the slave revolt, my only wish was to fins somewhere safe to sleep." He told him before he swallowed Jellal.

"You… You were also a slave from the Tower of Heaven…" Erza realized.

"It was also your fault. For ignoring the suffering we went through for years." Midnight said as zombie like figures of Rob and Simon appeared in front of her. Angered Erza slashed her spear toward Midnight, but she suddenly reverted to her younger self and realized that those that she has just slashed were actually Rob and Simon.

"That was really cruel." Midnight taunted and Erza once again tried to slash him, only this time she actually slashed Jellal before she found herself in Midnight's clutch.

However her artificial eye widened as Midnight's illusory hold on her broke and she slashed through his real body with her spear.

"What happened?" Confused Jellal questioned.

"All that we experienced was just a mere illusion." Erza explained to him.

"How were you able to break free?!" Midnight demanded to know.

"I have an artificial eye, illusions can't affect me." Erza told him and Midnight fell down.

"I am the greatest, undefeatable! I am the most powerful of the Six Generals! I cannot be defeated!" Midnight screamed.

"As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind." Erza scolded him.

-With Natsu and others-

Gray and Lucy knelt by each of Jura's sides while Natsu and Happy stood next to Anshoku whose slow awakening still went unnoticed by everyone.

"He is hurt really bad." Lucy exclaimed.

"Don't die on us!" Gray shouted at him and then they heard laughing.

"That Brain sure is pitiful, to lose like that. Well as long as Midnight is still around Oracion Seis cannot be defeated." Brain's staff which was actually floating in the air said.

"The staff is talking!" Happy screamed in horror.

"You are a talking cat." Lucy reminded him and he calmed down.

"I am Klodoa, the seventh member of Oracion Seis." Klodoa introduced himself.

"Isn't that Brain's staff?" Gray asked, but suddenly there was a flash between him and Natsu and the next thing they saw was Anshoku gripping the staff.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Klodoa demanded to know as Anshoku moved his other hand and grabbed its head.

"You are annoying me. I'm hurt, exhausted and really annoyed that some no good **Darkness Mage** managed to take me by surprise. We have no need for you so you'll just have to perish." Anshoku said and Lucy and Happy looked horrified while Gray and Natsu looked utterly surprised at the white haired demon.

"No! Don't!" Klodoa pleaded but then Anshoku gripped his head so tightly that it actually shattered, effectively killing the staff.

"Vergil… You killed it…" Gray muttered.

"You went too far…" Lucy added.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Damn it Vergil! Snap out of it! Even if you are injured I will have to fight against you!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to fight against Anshoku.

"Get ready… Another opponent is coming…" Anshoku said as wall cracked and an opening was made for an unknown mage to step in…

"_And with the way I am… I won't be able to help much…_" Anshoku thought as he looked at their newly arrived opponent.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Zero<strong>_


	75. Zero

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review, you'll see who it is, I don'twant to spoil it, but it's not an OC.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 75 – Zero<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Last time-<p>

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Klodoa demanded to know as Anshoku moved his other hand and grabbed its head.

"You are annoying me. I'm hurt, exhausted and really annoyed that some no good **Darkness Mage** managed to take me by surprise. We have no need for you so you'll just have to perish." Anshoku said and Lucy and Happy looked horrified while Gray and Natsu looked utterly surprised at the white haired demon.

"No! Don't!" Klodoa pleaded but then Anshoku gripped his head so tightly that it actually shattered, effectively killing the staff.

"Vergil… You killed it…" Gray muttered.

"You went too far…" Lucy added.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Damn it Vergil! Snap out of it! Even if you are injured I will have to fight against you!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to fight against Anshoku.

"Get ready… Another opponent is coming…" Anshoku said as wall cracked and an opening was made for an unknown mage to step in…

"And with the way I am… I won't be able to help much…" Anshoku thought as he looked at their newly arrived opponent.

Brain, without tattoos and with somewhat shorter and wavier hair, blood red eyes and far paler skin appeared in front of the group.

"This sure seems interesting. Even that Midnight was defeated. But, it sure feels nostalgic to have this body, this voice, this magic…" Man said as he clenched his left fist.

"Who are you?" Anshoku demanded to know as he looked at the opponent in front of him.

"I see you did a number on my guild. I am Master Zero." Zero said with evil smirk on his face as magic erupted from his and destroyed the ground around him. He threw away his white cape and **Requiped** into a shirt which was reminiscent to the military officer's shirt.

"Getting fired up, Natsu?" Gray asked as he and Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've felt this amount of magic." Natsu said and looked at Anshoku.

"That's right, the baldy who injured this Brain's body should be eliminated first." Zero said with a smirk and aimed toward unconscious Jura, however before his magic could hit enraged Gray blocked it with **Ice-Make: Shield**.

"Are you going to attack someone who can't defend? Like that bastard attacked Vergil and Natsu?!" Enraged Gray shouted at Zero.

"No way!" Surprised Gray exclaimed as his shield completely crumbled and Zero's magic blew both Gray and Jura away.

"Old dude!" Natsu called out.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. As long as it has form it's fun to destroy it!" Zero exclaimed and Natsu attacked him with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** which was easily blocked by Zero.

"Why you!" Natsu exclaimed however Zero touched Natsu with his index finger and Natsu was suddenly blown away toward the ceiling, or so Zero thought, but then he saw that Natsu was still conscious with Anshoku holding him from hitting the ceiling.

"You've got a minute Dragneel." Anshoku muttered and Natsu realized that demon behind him was telling him to gather as much magic power as he could and prepare for an all out battle in that one minute.

"_What will we do? My body is frozen stiff…_" Lucy wondered as she and Happy had tears in their eyes.

"_I'm scared…_" She thought as Zero looked at her, however before Zero could attack them Anshoku **Flash Stepped** in front of them and placed Natsu down.

"Stay back Heartfilia, you'll only get hurt if you fight." Anshoku told her as his Death Blade appeared in his hand.

"Oh, so you think you can defeat me?" Zero asked and ghostly blue eyes shone brightly as invisible murderous aura enveloped Anshoku.

"It's not always about winning or losing, this time I just have to buy some time." Anshoku said.

"_With the way everything is I'll be able to last only 60 seconds before I run out of power and lose consciousness. So I better make it count…_" Anshoku thought.

-60 seconds-

Anshoku dashed toward Zero in an attempt to cut the guild master, however Zero moved back just in time to dodge his sword and shot **Dark Capriccio** toward Anshoku who blocked it with Death Blade, although he was pushed back about five meters away from Zero.

"That sword of yours is quite good. Being able to block penetrating magic…" Impressed Zero commented and Anshoku smirked as he shot **Darkness Blast**, a small blast of energy equal to average **Energy Blast**, toward Zero who ducked under it and used **Zero Slash**, however Anshoku **Air Hiked** and dodged it before he sent **Drive **toward Zero who defended from it with raw magic power. Anshoku landed close to Zero and his Death Blade disappeared as Anshoku attempted to punch Zero. However Zero blocked it with his right forearm and punched him straight into still frozen chest, thus breaking the ice and revealing wound Anshoku received from Brain's **Dark Rondo**. Zero attempted to punch him in the wound, however Anshoku was faster as he kicked Brain in the ribs with and spun around in air before slamming his right knee straight into Zero's face successfully pushing the dark guild master away. Anshoku stopped just for a moment as his wounds threatened to open up once again.

-35 seconds-

Zero suddenly shot **Dark Rondo** toward Anshoku who was caught by surprise and forced to **Flash Step** out of the way, however although he managed to evade **Dark Rondo**, evading **Dark Delete** proved to be bigger challenge as it actually hit Anshoku several times causing the said demon to cough up blood.

"Vergil-nii!" Lucy exclaimed as she Happy and Natsu looked in horror as Anshoku began falling only to realize that Anshoku smirked as he regained his composure and **Air Hiked** toward Zero before attempting to punch him once again, however Zero ducked under it and was about to kick Anshoku in the face when Death Blade appeared in Anshoku's left hand and said demon sliced toward Zero who managed to move just in time, however he still received a cut under his right eye.

-10 seconds-

"_There isn't much time…_" Anshoku thought as he prepared.

"Dragneel! This is my final attack, whether you are ready or not you have to take it from here!" Anshoku shouted causing Zero to smirk and let his guard down for a split moment that allowed Anshoku to dash toward Zero at high speed, Zero moved hoping to evade sword that was ready to cut him, but he wasn't fast enough to save his left forearm which was cut off by Anshoku's Death Blade. Zero screamed as blood gushed out of what was left of his arm and Anshoku fell down unconscious.

"Natsu…" Happy muttered.

"Please be careful." Lucy told him.

"Don't worry, Vergil gave me an advantage, I won't let it be for nothing." Natsu said as he entered **Dragon Force** for the fourth time in his life and Dragon made of flames surrounded him for few moments.

"That light, that magic power… **Dragon Force**." Zero realized as Lucy and happy watched Natsu in awe.

"The most destructive form of the **Dragon Slayer** magic. Interesting." Zero thought as he smirked, still he winced at the pain he felt due to losing his left arm.

Natsu dashed toward Zero with flame engulfed body and slammed right into him, pushing him back and slamming into one of the walls, however as they crashed into the wall Zero punched Natsu causing **Dragon Slayer** to stumble down a bit. Although it had little to no effect as Natsu spun around and kicked Zero's left side of the face with **Fire Dragon's Talons** then quickly fired **Fire Dragon's Roar** at him. Zero was down on the ground and Lucy and Happy cheered.

"I can win with this power." Natsu stated.

"You can win? Don't think that you can win just because you landed a few hits brat!" Zero announced as he dashed toward Natsu and punched him with **Dark Wave** and although Natsu blocked it, it still pushed him back creating an opening for Zero to use. Using an opening Zero fired **Dark Delete** at Natsu who used **Fire Dragon's Talons** to push himself into the air briefly just to become an easy target for **Dark Capriccio**. However as beam of penetrating magic closed in Natsu deflected it with his flame engulfed right arm and landed on the ground safely. Natsu quickly ran up to Zero and their fists clashed along with their magic, however since he was missing an arm Zero was unguarded and thus unable to defend from Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** which sent him flying into another wall.

Enraged Zero attacked Natsu with **Dark Delete**, however Natsu defended from it with **Fire Dragon's Inferno** and without further delay decided to end the battle. Natsu rushed in and attempted to use **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** on Zero who suddenly gathered large amount of magic into his fingertips.

"Before me entire all history shall meet its end. And a new genesis of nothingness shall begin. **Genesis Zero**!" Zero shouted as his strongest spell countered Natsu's **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** and successfully stopped it.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed.

"Open! Gate of the damned! Travelers of the doom consume his soul, his memories and his very existence!" Zero ordered as Natsu ended up being consumed by his magic.

"It's over." Zero said with a sinister smirk.

"I lost an arm, so I'll admit it, you were worthy opponents." Zero said as he turned toward Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

-With Natsu-

"Shit! I can't see anything!" Natsu cursed as he lied in the void.

"I don't have any strength left… Damn it!" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu! What's wrong? You are going to let this little magic defeat you?" Igneel's voice suddenly roared through the void and Natsu grunted

"Natsu, are you fit enough to call yourself the child of Igneel?" Igneel's voice asked as memories of Natsu's childhood filled his mind.

-Flashback-

"No, but that's such a huge mountain. There is no way I can destroy it!" Much younger Natsu exclaimed as he pointed toward the huge rock behind him.

"How can you tell yourself that it's impossible? How can you lose faith in your own power? Natsu you are a Dragon Slayer. Don't ever forget the pride that comes with that title. You will always have me, Igneel, with you." Igneel told him.

-Flashback ends-

Natsu smirked as flames engulfed his body and he broke free from **Genesis Zero** and stepped onto the ground surprising Zero.

"What?" Zero questioned as Natsu's flames destroyed his magic.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy happily exclaimed as Natsu let out a terrifying bellow and his aura momentarily took Igneel's form.

"_In order to defeat dragons, he takes dragon's powers upon himself that is a true_ **Dragon Slayer**." Zero realized as he received a massive flaming punch from Natsu who then released huge amount of magic power.

"Full magic release, **Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade**!" Natsu exclaimed as he head butted Zero high into the air defeating him, although as his magic power perished there was nothing to keep him in the air so Happy used his wings to catch now unconscious **Fire Dragon Slayer** and lied him down on the ground while Zero mercilessly fell down on his own.

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the exhausted mage.

"Lucy, everyone is unconscious…" Happy told her.

"But, we won didn't we?" Lucy said and Happy nodded.

"Aye! We protected Carla and Wendy's guild!" Happy exclaimed happily not knowing that Nirvana was still going to fire…

-With Blaiddmon, Wendy and Carla-

Trio was on the edge of ancient city watching Nirvana preparing to fire when Erza and Jellal joined them.

"Our guild…" Wendy whimpered.

"We failed…" Blaiddmon muttered.

"Nirvana is going to fire?" Erza asked.

"Zack-nii, I failed…" Wendy realized.

-Flashback-

Wendy was crying as black haired boy, about 9 years old patted her head.

"Don't worry Wendy, I'll be back as soon as I find Starlla or Grandeeney until then protect your guild." He encouraged her kingly. Boy's name was Zackery Masayoshi, a** Cosmic Dragon Slayer**.

"I will." Wendy promised through sobs.

-Flashback ends-

"Unfortunately. I have no idea how this thing works, only few minutes ago I felt that Natsu fought against someone who had magic power similar to Brain's but far stronger, and before Reikoku fought against that person as well, as far as I can tell everyone but Lucy and Happy is unconscious. We defeated Oracion Seis, but we can't stop Nirvana…" Blaiddmon solemnly said as Nirvana fired, however out of nowhere, well from the sky, but completely unexpectedly magic bombs fell onto one of Nirvana's legs and thus caused it to miss.

"That's…" Blaiddmon began.

"Magic Bomber Christina!" Erza finished.

"Those guys." Carla muttered.

"An allies?" Jellal questioned and Blaiddmon nodded.

"Nirvana missed!" Blaiddmon cheered.

"Thank goodness…" Wendy exclaimed after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Can anyone hear me? Please respond if you can!" They all heard Hibiki's voice.

"We can hear you, Wendy, Carla, Blaiddmon and Jellal are here with me." Erza said.

"Erza-san! Wendy-chan! I'm glad you are all safe, That Jellal is the one Vergil-san talked about right?" Hibiki asked.

"Yes." Blaiddmon confirmed.

"I'm also here, men. Although I'm tied up." Ichiya said.

"Senpai! Thank goodness." Hibiki said with relief.

"Happy and I are fine, but Natsu, Vergil-nii, Gray and Jura are unconscious." Lucy said.

"Lucy! It's good to hear you!" Blaiddmon said.

"Wait. Didn't Christina got blown up by Oracion Seis?" Carla asked.

"It can still fly?" Wendy added.

"We managed somehow. Lyon-kun is using his Creation Magic to recreate the wing that was destroyed and Sherry and Ren are using their magic to hold it together, Eve used his Snow Magic to fire magic bombs we had left. We are nearly out of magic so please listen to me." Hibiki began.

"It took me a while, but I finally found a way to destroy Nirvana…" Hibiki told them and everyone's eyes widened at this revelation.

"A way… To stop Nirvana?" Carla asked.

"Yes, Nirvana has eight leg like things that actually use to take magic from the ground and store it in lacrimas inside of Nirvana. Destroying those eight lacrimas will stop Nirvana, however it has to be done at the same time." Hibiki explained.

"How do we know that everyone else is also going to destroy it at the same time?" Jellal asked.

"I'll transfer the timing to everyone." Hibiki answered as he used his magic to transfer the timer to everyone on the ruins.

"20 minutes?" Erza questioned.

"Hurry up, Nirvana will be ready to fire soon." Hibiki said and then Christina began to slowly lose altitude.

"Wait a second! We don't have eight people! At best we have six!" Carla realized and realization fell upon everyone.

"I'm sorry! I can't use any destructive magic!" Wendy apologized.

"We are actually down to four, I can't even transform, let alone destroy something…" Blaiddmon said.

"Wendy…" Jellal began as he knelt in front of her.

"**Dragon Slayer** magic is originally used as an offensive magic. You can do it, take power of air, no sky and use it to protect your guild." Jellal told her and Wendy nodded.

"I'll try. But we still need more mages." Wendy said.

"Gray, you are Ul's disciple. Don't you dare to allow yourself to lose to something like this!" Lyon shouted hoping to get to Gray.

"Natsu, please, everyone needs you…" Lucy said as she tried to wake Natsu up.

"Vergil! We need one more person get up! I can't do anything but you can! You always found a way so I'm begging you! Save Wendy and Carla's guild!" Blaiddmon pleaded.

"We… heard you…" Natsu exclaimed raising everyone's hopes.

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered.

"We, still have a problem… We only have seven people, Vergil isn't waking up…" Gray said and hope they had fallen completely.

"Erza, I need you to promise me that you will protect me…" Blaiddmon said and Erza blinked.

"From what?" She asked.

"From Vergil… When he hears me saying that taboo once again he'll wake up with wish to beat the hell out of me…" Blaiddmon said as he started sweating bullets.

"Well if it will wake him up I'll protect you." Erza said still confused about what the taboo could be.

"Wake up! Verge!" Blaiddmon shouted as loud as he could and everyone who was currently around Vergil felt shivers run down their spines as lightning cracked through the room.

"I'm so going to die…" Blaiddmon cried out.

"Blaiddmon… I'm going to freaking kill you! I told you I don't want to ever hear that nickname!" Vergil roared as loud as he could as he stood up fueled by pure anger.

"Vergil-nii?" Lucy asked and saw golden eyes which confirmed that this was in fact Vergil.

"I get the situation. I'm going for the lacrima number 8." Vergil said.

"Great, I'm taking number 1!" Natsu announced.

"Then I'm taking number 2." Gray said.

"Count me in for number 3." Lucy said.

"My parfum tells me that number 4 is the closest one to me." Ichiya said.

"Map told you." Erza corrected him.

"Did you have to correct me?" Ichiya complained.

"Erza! You are all right!" Natsu cheered.

"Yes, thanks to her." Erza said as she looked at slightly embarrassed Wendy.

"Either way, I'll take number 5." Erza added.

"Then I'm going to number 6." Wendy said.

"And I'm taking number 7." Jellal said.

"Oi, Jellal Vergil is going to have to explain lots of things, but I'll trust you for now!" Natsu said.

"Thank you." Jellal thanked him and Erza smiled.

"Three things! First, I'm happy to see that you are on our side Jellal, thank you for that. Second. Wendy, just believe in yourself and concentrate, it's for the sake of protecting your guild and we are all with you, Blaiddmon I want you to go with her just in case, if she can't do it I want you to destroy that damned lacrima even if you have to bite it until it cracks! Last thing get the hell going, we only have 17 minutes left!" Vergil roared at everyone, especially at Blaiddmon who was sweating bullets, he was really doomed for opening the old wounds once again.

"Yes sir!" Everyone, even Erza exclaimed in fear.

"_He is scary_…" Everyone thought.

"Wendy, we'll protect your guild." Natsu said.

"We'll leave everything… to you…" Hibiki said as Christina crashed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Destruction Of Nirvana<strong>_


	76. Destruction Of Nirvana

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thanks for review, there might be a couple of references, I'm yet to decide on which characters will get it.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thanks for revie, glad you like the OC, it was made by Lewamus Prime so the credit goes to him, although I toned him down to a certain extent.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 76 – Destruction Of Nirvana<strong>_

* * *

><p>-15 minutes later-<p>

Everyone finally reached their destination and faced giant sphere like lacrimas.

-Number 1-

"All right, only two minutes left." Natsu muttered as he prepared to used **Fire Dragon's Roar**.

-Number 2-

"This lacrima isn't just big it's damn sturdy as well." Gray said as he prepared his **Ice-Make: Cannon**.

-Number 3-

"This is bad, I'm out of magic…" Lucy said.

"We'll help you out." Gemini suddenly appeared

"Gemini!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Happy asked.

"Angel is defeated. We are free now. We can summon any of your Spirits, is Taurus fine?" Gemini asked and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you." Lucy thanked them.

"**Gate of the Golden Bull! I open thee, Taurus**!" Gemini said as they summoned Taurus.

"Mooo! I'll protect those nice bodies!" Taurus said.

-Number 4-

"Men, men, men…" Ichiya panted as he finally arrived and took a sniff of one of his perfumes that actually transformed him into extremely built up and tall version of himself.

-Number 5-

"I'll put everything I've got left into this attack." Erza said as she **Requiped** into her Black Wing Armor.

-Number 6-

"Wendy concentrate!" Carla said.

"Yeah, we don't want Vergil to get angrier…" Blaiddmon muttered under his breath quietly enough for Wendy not to hear him.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy said as she prepared to use **Sky Dragon's Roar**.

-Number 7-

"We have to destroy Nirvana." Jellal said as he prepared to use **Heavenly Blast**.

-Number 8-

"Calm down, Vergil." Anshoku said to Vergil from the inside of demons mind.

"I know, I won't kill Blaiddmon, although I'll punch him once." Vergil said as he prepared to use last bits of his magic for **Lightning Breath**.

-2 minutes later-

As soon as two minutes passed all eight mages successfully destroyed all eight lacrimas and with that destroyed Nirvana, however that caused everything to start collapsing so everyone had to quickly run away.

-Number 1-

Natsu began running through the collapsing tunnel.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted as he continued running as fast as he could, but he suddenly felt exhaustion from using **Dragon Force** and began falling down, however Hoteye appeared just in time to catch him.

"You…" Natsu muttered.

"Love will save everyone! Yes." Hoteye exclaimed happily.

-Number 2-

"This is bad, I hope everyone is safe." Gray muttered as he also ran away as Nirvana collapsed.

-Number 3-

"W-Wait!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried running away with Happy.

-Number 4-

"Men, men, men, men…" Ichiya ran through the tunnel trying to look handsome while doing that only to have pile of rocks crumble down onto his head.

-Number 5-

Erza jumped from rock to rock before she finally got to the solid, for now, ground and kept running.

"Is everyone safe?" She wondered.

-Number 6-

Wendy, Carla and Blaiddmon tried to run away, but Wendy tripped and fell onto her face.

"Wendy!" Carla and Blaiddmon shouted as rocks began falling down toward small girl, however before rocks could hit her they heard a familiar voice.

"**Iron Rock Wall**." Jura exclaimed as he protected the trio.

"Jura-san." Wendy exclaimed happily.

"You are safe." Carla added.

"I'm happy to see you, although this could have been far less painful death than the one that I'm going to experience when Vergil gets to me…" Blaiddmon muttered.

-Number 7-

Jellal tried to run away, however he was completely out of magic and fell down on the floor, however before he could end up being buried Vergil picked him up by his coat and began Flash Stepping out of the place.

"You are…" Jellal tried to remember.

"Leonidas Vergil, your ally." Vergil said and Jellal's eyes widened.

"I'll tell you the truth about what happened in that Tower while we are escaping." Vergil said as he began telling Jellal everything he knew.

-In the forest, somewhere away from Nirvana-

Gray finally got out of Nirvana.

"Phew, that was close." Gray said as he released a sigh of relief.

"Gray!" Erza called out as she reunited with him.

"Erza! And…" Gray began and then saw Ichiya.

"Erza-san! I'm glad you are fine!" Ichiya exclaimed as Erza jumped back and **Requiped** a large spear while Gray prepared to use his magic.

"What are you? A new enemy?" Gray asked.

"Please calm down. Because of my parfum I have transformed, but on the inside I'm still the same. At your service, Ichiya!" Ichiya told them as he spun in one place.

"You sure attract weirdoes." Gray told her and Erza nodded.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"At least he is dependable…" She added and then Horologium appeared with Lucy and Happy inside of him.

"I'm dizzy, she says." Horologium said as Lucy got out with Happy in her arms.

"Thanks, Horologium. But when did I summon you?" Lucy questioned.

"I passed through the gate on my own, with Lucy-sama's magical power being much stronger now I can pass through the gate on my own, I can also cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping skin, itchiness and skin spots." Horologium said.

"Even skin spots?" Erza asked.

"My identity is being stolen again." Ichiya said.

"Everyone!" Wendy called out as she, Jura, Carla and Blaiddmon ran to the group.

"Erza! You promised that you'll protect me! You have to keep your promise!" Blaiddmon shouted.

"Sorry Blaiddmon, but no one same enough is willing to go up against Vergil when he is that angry…" Erza said.

"Love saved everyone!" Hoteye suddenly said as he appeared with Natsu.

"Hey everyone!" Natsu greeted them with his signature grin present on his face.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you for keeping your promise!" She thanked him.

"Unlike someone else I know…" Blaiddmon mumbled looking toward Erza.

"We all saved your guild. Now give me a happy high-five!" Natsu said as they high-fived.

"Well everyone is safe." They suddenly heard Vergil saying and Blaiddmon ran behind a nearby rock.

"Isn't this good, Jellal?" Vergil asked as he and Jellal approached the group, Vergil's shirt was soaked in blood and it was torn at the place where his wound was, speaking of his wound, it wasn't too deep but it was rather bad thing to see as it was bloody and rather big burn like wound.

"Yes." Jellal answered unsure about how to react to demon's attitude just after he was told about what happened in his past, at least what was known to the demon next to him.

"Is that Jellal?" Lucy asked and Erza nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed it and began walking up to Jellal while Vergil decided to leave them alone.

"I'm scared." Jellal told her and she looked at him slightly confused.

"What if my memories return?" He asked, even though he knew what happened, having the memories of that was something that terrified him.

"I'm with you. As you are now, I could never leave you alone to fall into that darkness again." Erza told him when suddenly.

"Men!" Ichiya shouted as he tried to break through the invisible wall.

"What's wrong?" Blaiddmon who had finally gotten out of his hiding place asked.

"I need to…" Ichiya began and it was clear to everyone what he needed to do, needless to say, they didn't need to hear it as well.

"**Runes**, huh?" Vergil realized

"This is as strong, no even stronger than Freed's." Gray said and then Council soldiers appeared.

"My name is Lahar, I am the head of the newly reformed council's 4th custody enforcement unit. We have came here to arrest the Oracion Seis. Hoteye, you are under arrest." Lahar said and Vergil snorted.

"You Council's scums are all the same. We take care of something and you come in to 'clean up'. Shouldn't the all mighty Council take care of things on their own instead of just coming here to arrest people." Vergil said.

"Vergil-san, please don't stop them. I want to repent for the sins I committed so I can look my brother in the eyes when I finally see him." Richard said.

"I see, I'll search for your brother-dono, in your place then." Jura said.

"Really?" Shocked and touched Richard asked.

"Yes, just tell me his name." Jura said.

"Wally, Wally Buchanan." Richard said and eyes of everyone from Team Natsu widened as they connected the name with the face.

"I know that man." Erza said,

"What did you say?!" Jura asked her.

"He is my friend, he is currently traveling around the continent." Erza told them and Richard began crying.

"Is this the miracle bestowed only to those who believe in light? Thank you!" Richard exclaimed, however soon enough Lahar arrested him and everyone was prepared to leave.

"Can you let us go now?" Ichiya asked.

"Actually not, we are also here to arrest an even bigger criminal. Man who destroyed the Council, fired the Etherion, Jellal Fernandes, you are a man who should never be free. You are under arrest." Lahar said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Jellal, arrested?" Erza thought as they took Jellal away into custody.

"Please wait! Jellal has lost his memories, he saved my life!" Wendy said and Jellal knelt in front of her.

"Sorry, Wendy, but I have to go. For what I've done, I can't just walk away freely. I have no intention of resisting." Jellal said.

"Erza, I offer you my gratitude. Thank you for everything." Jellal then said and begins walking away.

"I need to stop him. Jellal who has finally woken up from his nightmare is being taken away." She realized.

"Is that all you have to say? It's most likely that you won't ever get out again." Lahar told him.

"Yes." Jellal confirmed.

"No…" Lucy muttered with tears in her eyes as Gray clenched his fists.

"I have to stop him!" Erza resolved and was about to take action when two Dragon Slayers nodded to each other and attacked the Rune Knights.

"You ain't taking him!" Both Vergil and Natsu shouted as they punched few Rune Knights.

"Natsu, Vergil!" Gray shouted.

"They are from Council!" Lucy shouted at them.

"Natsu-san, Vergil-san." Wendy said.

"Move!" Vergil shouted as he pushed away another Rune Knight, although his wound was giving him problems.

"He is our ally! We won't let you take him!" Natsu shouted as Erza's eyes widened in shock along with Jellal's.

"Restrain them!" Lahar ordered however Gray butted in and defended the duo.

"Gray!" Lucy called out to him.

"There is no stopping Natsu and Vergil now!" Gray said as he punched another Rune Knight.

"On top of that he helped us stop Nirvana and these guys don't even have one word of thank you for that!" Gray argued as he resisted the Rune Knights.

"It is true. It is unjust to arrest a man like that." Jura joined in.

"It saddens me to say this, but if that man is taken away, Erza-san will be sad." Ichiya said as he also began taking down Rune Knights and so everyone but Erza did everything they could to release Jellal.

"Jellal! Come here!" Natsu said as he fought against the guards.

"You can't leave! For Erza's sake!" Natsu continued.

"So come here and let us protect you! We are your friends!" Vergil shouted as he almost reached Jellal when Erza finally shouted.

"That's enough!" She shouted stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I apologize for the commotion, I'll take all the responsibility for this." Erza said while refusing to look up.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted at her while Vergil just looked at her.

"Sit down!" Erza ordered him and Natsu obeyed like a small puppy.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu shouted.

"Jellal, take him away." Erza said and Jellal smiled at her but suddenly stopped.

"Oh, right…" Jellal began and Erza looked at him.

"It was the color of your hair." Jellal said with a smile on his face as he looked at Erza, telling her that he remembered her last name, Scarlet.

"Farewell, Erza." Jellal said as they took him away.

"Farewell." Erza muttered as everyone looked on sadly.

-Vergil's pov-

I knew that even though Erza was the one that stopped us from freeing Jellal, she was also the one that suffered the most because of it, so I followed my Energy Sense and found Wendy looking at her from about twenty meters away from her and Erza who was sitting on the ground without a doubt crying.

"I'll take care of this." I told Wendy as I passed next to her.

"Erza." I called out and she snapped her head toward me.

"Vergil… What are you doing here?" She asked me trying to look confident and to stop her tears, however I just sat next to her.

"You don't have to hold back around me." I said and she looked at me.

"Tears are sign of weakness…" She told me and I nodded.

"In a way, yes, but tears are also a sign that we can still call ourselves living beings." I told her and she gave me an ironic laugh.

"Said the one who never cried." She told me in a slightly angry tone.

"I did cry. It was back when Mira went on that S-class job back when you began S-class. I thought that she died and I cried, I cried y heart out during those moments…" I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Erza, you are like a little sister to me, I always told you that you shouldn't hold your emotions back with me around. Remember?" I asked her and her eyes widened even more, I knew she was remembering our first deeper conversation.

-Flashback-

We were walking down by the river in Magnolia, for once people didn't activate Gildarts Shift, mainly because he actually had to pay attention now. But, that's when I saw her, Erza. She was alone and looked bothered by something.

"Go ahead, I'll see what's up with Erza." I said and Gildarts nodded as we separated.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked and she turned around to face me.

"Vergil, why are you here? Did you complete your job?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, Gildarts and I finished the job and I'm going to the guild, well that's what I planned to do anyway. Is something bothering you? Maybe I can help you fix it." I offered my help.

"I don't need help." Erza told me.

"Because I'm usually with Mira, isn't that right? Listen just because I am spending more time with Mira, it does not mean I don't care about others. You don't have to hold back your emotions when I'm with you. Trust me and I'll without a doubt help you." I told her and she just stood up and walked away, seriously between her and Mira I didn't know which one was more complicated...

I guess I could just watch the river for a couple of minutes, guild won't run away to the other side of Fiore if I wait for some time before I go back and join them.

-Flashback ends-

I believed that she would eventually come to me and open up on whatever was bothering her, but that day never came. We built up a friendship then a brother-sister kind of relationship, but she never opened up. It wouldn't be until the entire Tower of Heaven incident that I would actually piece everything together and now, I couldn't help her once again, I could only watch her hoping that she would break the walls between us and allow me to help her.

And she did… She broke down into tears and I hugged her letting her cry her heart out.

"I'll find a way to get him out somehow, trust me." I told her.

-Tomorrow -

Everyone gathered in front of Cait Shelter in new outfits, in fact even Blaiddmon and Happy wore clothes. Blaiddmon wore light blue clothes and I wore dark brown T-shirt with black pants, both which were decorated with tribal marks of the natives.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and also Wendy and Carla, you have done well defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative of the local League of Guilds, I, Robaul, say job well done. Thank you." Master of Wendy's guild, Robaul thanked us and I could feel that this man was incredibly powerful and he wasn't even alive in fact no one in Wendy's guild was, that is other than Wendy and Carla.

"Nabula! Thank you!" He thanked us again and the one who just had to say something was no one other than Ichiya, seriously, he pissed me off.

"It has been our pleasure Master Robaul! The fight with Oracion Seis was a fierce one, with one fight after another! There was not a single easy battle! But the bond between us allies led us to the victory!" Ichiya said and I was tempted to punch him, seriously he didn't fight against even one of the Oracion Seis.

"You said it sensei!" His teammates supported him and seeing just how easy-going everyone was I just paid them no mind, all the time they spent fooling around Erza remained calm and I looked at Robaul who was seemingly ready to confess everything to Wendy.

"There is something I need to tell all of you, especially to you, Wendy, Carla." Robaul began.

"We are not descendants of Nirvits, we are Nirvits themselves. 400 years ago it was I who created Nirvana." Robaul revealed it to us and everyone other than me was shocked.

"My body perished long ago, what you see here is just a spectral body." Robaul explained.

"You created Nirvana to stop the war, didn't you? You wanted to erase the darkness, but failed to realize that light and darkness need to coexist in this world, that one simply can't exist without the other one. Although one can end up being stronger than another, weaker one can never completely perish from the world. You tried to erase it and in return while it disappeared from people you use Nirvana on, it also descended upon you and your people, darkness that is." I began looking straight toward Robaul's shocked face.

"Being unable to control the huge amount of darkness that descended upon you, you began slaughtering each other and you are the only survivor who remained here as a spectral body in order to guard Nirvana and wait until someone capable of destroying it came here." I finished.

"How? How do you know that?" Robaul asked me and I smirked.

"I am the one who holds the Lord of the Darkness, Reikoku inside of my soul, and he knows everything that happened in the past in this world, although last fifteen years is unknown to him since he wasn't able to watch over the worlds." I told him.

"I see. The one we tried to destroy protected us, how ironic. I apologize." Robaul said.

"You shouldn't apologize to him, apologize to Wendy and Carla." I said and he nodded,

"Wendy, seven years ago you came here and I accepted to take care of you, a request from a young boy. This was never a guild, so I created illusions. A foster family that you could be happy with." Robaul began as illusionary guild mates disappeared one after another.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Lyon questioned.

"What magic power." Jura commented and I could only agree, this man without a doubt had more magic power than Makarov.

"No! Don't disappear!" Wendy pleaded but it was in vain, they were all disappearing.

"All of you! Don't!" Carla also called out to her disappearing guild mates.

"Wendy, your journey has just began… You don't need a foster family any longer. You have a new family now." Robaul said as he also disappeared.

"No!" Wendy screamed as she fell down on her knees crying and that's when Erza stepped in.

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love but your companions will help you bear that sadness. Come… To Fairy Tail." Erza told her and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Oracion Seis Arc - Finished<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, raising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>__** Now some may find moment between Erza and Vergil to be weird, but keep in mind that an older brother figure should be someone that a younger sister can always seek comfort from. That's what Vergil is in a way to Erza, even though it's not as noticeable as with other females like Lucy who calls him 'Vergil-nii' but I believe that simply calling someone an older brother isn't all there is to that kind of relationship, the real brother-sister relationship is the one where they are both prepared to open up to each other and let all the emotional walls down in times of need.**_

_**Also keep in mind that Erza doesn't have that type of person in her life so there is no way to confirm if she would act like that, after all she is always the one who takes the older surrogate sibling role in the show.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trivia:<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Jellal was not supposed to be captured.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Arc – Edolas Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Gildarts Returns<strong>_


	77. Gildarts Returns

_**Answers on reviews:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>trappedindarkness13 - Thank you for review.<strong>_

_**blazeinferno - Thank you for review.**_

_**SadisticSenpai - Thank you for review, I'm happy to hear that. But Vergil Leonidas ain't Vergil from Devil May Cry. I swear if I get one more review I'll write the story about DMC that explains things far earlier than I originally planed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arc 23 – Edolas Arc<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 77 – Gildarts Returns<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Unknown location-<p>

"Master Hades." Black haired woman called out.

"Perhaps you are aware…" She began.

"About what, Ultear? Elderly sounding male who was most likely Hades asked.

"Allied Forces defeated Oracion Seis and destroyed Nirvana." Ultear told him.

"Indeed, very impressive. But, our goal is…" Hades praised.

"Yes. To locate and obtain the keys to resurrecting Zeref. It doesn't matter whether Nirvana is in the picture or not. However…" Ultear began as small smile appeared on her face.

"However, what?" Hades asked her.

"Lately, I've been a feeling that something far greater is coming… Some great disruption that will turn the world on its head." Ultear said.

"That's strange. Are you nervous?" Hades asked her.

"Not at all, in fact I'm looking forward to it." Ultear said.

-With Team Natsu, on the ship-

Natsu was surprisingly running around on the ship.

"Man, transportation is the best! Don't you think so Happy?" Natsu said as he and Happy fooled around.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"**Troia **will soon wear off." Wendy warned him and then it did as Natsu fell down as his motion sickness finally kicked in.

"Cast it again…" Natsu pleaded.

"If I cast it again and again it'll lose its effect." Wendy told him while others just watched **Fire Dragon Slayer** with amusement.

"Let that guy be." Gray told here in somewhat humorous tone as Lucy laughed.

"Natsu, just concentrate on something else and it won't be as bad." Vergil told him, but Natsu just remained down.

"Carla are you really coming to Fairy Tail with us?" Happy asked with kind of love-struck look on his face.

"Just because Wendy said she wants to go there." Carla replied completely ignoring blue male cat's attempt to gain her attention.

"Fairy Tail! I can't wait." Wendy exclaimed.

"You'll like it, trust me." Vergil told her.

"Also Lucy, congratulations on getting new friends." Vergil said and Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, Gemini, Scorpio and Aries." Lucy confirmed.

"By the way one more thing." Vergil began and everyone turned their attention toward him before he sat down next to currently blissfully ignorant Blaiddmon and slammed said demon's head to the floor.

"Ugh. What the hell was that for Vergil?!" Blaiddmon shouted as he stared angrily at Vergil who pointed his finger toward him.

"You know exactly what that was for and be happy it's just that." Vergil told him in a very threatening tone.

"Sour demon…" Blaiddmon muttered as he looked away.

"What was that?" Vergil asked although he had an amused smile on his face.

"Nothing!" Blaiddmon shouted in fear as others began laughing at the two demons.

-Next day, Fairy Tail-

"And so I invited Wendy and Carla to join us." Erza explained the situation to everyone in the guild.

"She's cute!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"A girl Happy!" Nab added.

"How old are you?" Macao asked as big number of males in the guild gathered around Wendy and Carla.

"Nab go do a job! Macao, Wakaba! Hands of you damn perverts!" Vergil shouted at them as he scared the trio away.

"There it is again… Overprotective older brother mode…" Macao muttered as Cana laughed at their misfortune.

"That's Vergil-nii for you. Don't worry Wendy. With Vergil-nii around no pervert will be able to even touch you." Cana teased Vergil and welcomed Wendy and Carla in the same time.

"Welcome back." Mira said as Erza joined her and Makarov.

"Master." Erza began.

"Yes, good job. I'm glad you are all safe. And of course I bid Wendy and Carla a welcome." Makarov exclaimed.

"Lu-chan I'm glad you are safe!" Levy said as she hugged Lucy.

"Levy-chan! You worry too much!" Lucy told her.

"I can't believe they are all fine." Droy said.

"Yeah, Lucy is getting stronger than us every day." Jet added.

"Gray-sama! Juvia was so worried!" Juvia said as she began crying or more likely trying to fill the entire building with water.

"Gray! Stop her!" Someone shouted.

"Juvia! Please stop it! You'll drown us!" Gray shouted, but Juvia kept crying…

After water disappeared for some reason, Mira walked up to Wendy, Carla and Vergil.

"How do you do? I'm Mirajane. Welcome back, Vergil." Mira said as she greeted them and Vergil smiled at her.

"Ooh! Isn't it wonderful Carla? It's real Mirajane-san!" Wendy exclaimed and Vergil smirked as he wrapped his right arm around Mira's waist.

"Now, now Vergil. I know you missed me but you'll get your kiss soon, let me get to know Wendy and Carla a bit more." Mira said as Vergil pouted a bit much to the amusement of the guild.

"Mira-chan sure is something, being able to control a demon like Vergil with such ease…" Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"He is just whipped." Wakaba whispered back to him.

"I suppose Carla is like Happy, but what kind of magic do you use, Wendy?" Lisanna asked.

"What? Lumping me in with the he-cat!" Carla shouted at Lisanna angrily.

"I use **Sky Magic**. I am a **Sky Dragon Slayer**." Wendy said much to the shock of most of the guild.

"Maybe they don't believe me…" Wendy thought.

"Woah! A **Dragon Slayer**!" Max exclaimed.

"Just like Natsu and Gajeel!" Nab added.

"That makes three **Dragon Slayers **in our guild even though it's such a rare magic!" Wakaba shouted happily and Wendy smiled.

-With Gajeel-

Gajeel was currently watching Happy and Carla and then clenched his fist.

"_We are all _**Dragon Slayers**_! Why am I the only one without a cat?!" _Gajeel thought.

-Back to the guild hall-

"So, how did everything go? Did you fight a lot?" Mira asked as she and Vergil went to the counter as the party to welcome Wendy and Carla began.

"Well, I haven't got to do much, Anshoku took over my body since Nirvana could potentially affect me, so the one that fought wasn't me. I kind of have a bad feeling, like something is just wrong." Vergil said and Mira pecked his lips.

"No matter what you have the guild, everyone here will back you up against anyone. Don't forget that." She told him and he nodded as they shared a small kiss.

-Few days later-

Vergil woke up early in the morning due to feeling extremely huge amount of magic.

"What is it?" Mira asked him as he stood up and opened the window.

"He is back, Gildarts." Vergil said with a smirk on his face.

"You are in a good mood because of that." Mira said as she stood up and stood beside him.

"Of course, I'll finally get to see him again, the only human who ever gave me a real challenge and even got a tie with me back when we fought. Sure I'm not even close to that power right now, but it'll still be great to see him again." He said and she gave him a small smile.

-Later that morning, in the guild-

Wendy read the book in the guild hall while Lucy put on her white jacket

"It looks like you are getting accustomed to the guild." Lucy told her with a smile.

"Yes! It's amazing." Wendy agreed.

"She is really happy because of Girl's Dorm." Carla added.

"Lucy-san. Why aren't you in the Fairy Hills as well?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well, I only recently found out about it and the rent is 100000, lately I wouldn't be able to pay that much…" Lucy admitted and Wendy and Carla gave her an understanding look when suddenly bells began ringing.

"That sound!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned.

"Gildarts is back." Blaiddmon told her as Mira, Erza, Blaiddmon and Vergil joined them.

"Who is Gildarts-san?" Wendy asked and Vergil smirked.

"He is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Mira told her and she gasped.

"Even stronger than Erza and Vergil-nii?" She asked and Vergil laughed.

"He is in entirely different league." Erza said.

"Gildarts could wipe the floor with Erza and me together. Trust me he is a human monster. Far stronger than me." Vergil said and Lucy started sweating.

"How much of a monster can that man be?" Lucy exclaimed in fear.

"Vergil once fought him. It was a tie but Vergil was 15 at the time, and the damage they caused, Master is still regretting the fact that he allowed them to fight." Blaiddmon snickered and Lucy looked at Mira searching for an explanation.

"They destroyed the entire mountain." Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Mountain?!" Lucy, Wendy and Carla asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was a great fight, I don't remember many fights that could equal that one." Vergil said with a smirk as town began splitting.

"Why is town changing?!" Lucy asked in horror.

"That's called Gildarts Shift. Gildarts has amazing amount of magic power and a really destructive magic." Erza began.

"He is also often really absent minded so he might walk through someone's house if he doesn't pay attention, needless to say that house could end up being destroyed while he is passing through it." Lisanna finished.

"Is he an idiot?" Carla asked and Vergil and Blaiddmon chuckled.

"Maybe a bit idiotic, I'll have to say." Blaiddmon said.

"Gildarts is back!" Entire guild cheered from behind them as they started a party.

"Isn't this a bit too loud?" Carla asked.

"Gildarts left three years ago to complete a 100-year quest." Erza said.

"100-year quest?" Lucy questioned.

"As you know there are S-class jobs, but then there is an even harder class, 10-year quests, those are the quests that no one completed in 10 years, then there are 100-year quests, Gildarts went on a job that no one completed for 100 years." Mira explained her.

"Wait if no one completed it, why didn't Vergil-nii go?" Lucy asked and then turned toward Vergil.

"You could have completed it, couldn't you?" Lucy asked and Vergil nodded.

"I could have, but I didn't want to leave the guild for that long and I had to concentrate on training." Vergil told her.

"You were in love with Mira-san even then? How long were you in love with her anyway?" Lucy teased him as she covered her mouth partially with her left hand and Mira actually looked really interested in what Vergil's answer would be.

"You don't need to know that." Vergil almost snapped as he turned his head away and everyone laughed at him but Lucy snickered evilly.

"Come on Vergil-nii, speak up! What was your first impression on Mira-san? When did you fall in love?" Lucy pressured and she asked with loud enough tone to catch everyone's attention, after all it wasn't everyday that they saw Vergil in such a bad position.

"Say it! Say it!" Everyone began cheering and Vergil finally snapped.

"Fine I'll say it!" He shouted at them and then took a deep breath.

"My first thoughts about Mira were 'Stubborn, different, pretty when she smiles and protective over her siblings.' That's about it." Vergil said with slight blush on his face.

"When did you fall in love?" Mira pressured and after letting out a deep sigh Vergil looked at Mira.

"Back at the incident with Beowulf, that's when I realized that I was in love with you." He told her and she blushed before walking up to him and kissing his lips softly causing entire guild to cheer or whistle at them.

"Well, look at who is back." Vergil said with a smirk as he separated from Mira and looked at utterly surprised Gildarts who just came in.

"Vergil. You are really alive?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah. I suppose you heard the rumors, didn't you?" Vergil asked and Gildarts grinned.

"I didn't believe it was true, we all thought that you had died. I'm glad to see that you are alive." Gildarts said as he walked up to Vergil and two mages exchanged a hand shake.

"But, guild sure changed, I was about to ask for directions when I saw you kissing Mira." Gildarts said and Vergil looked a bit annoyed.

"Anyway, you two are finally together huh? Don't start a family too soon!" Gildarts teased them.

"I'll beat you up!" Vergil shouted at him as both he and Mira blushed ferociously.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu huh?" Gildarts said with a confident grin on his face, however as Natsu attacked him he just used his right hand to spin Dragon Slayer around like a wheel and throw him into the ceiling.

"No way!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes way. Gildarts is really powerful." Blaiddmon said.

"You haven't changed a bit old man!" Gray told him.

"A man amongst the man!" Elfman announced.

"Gildarts." Makarov called and Gildarts turned his attention to old Master as he walked up to the bar where Makarov sat, however as he walked the sound that was made when his left feet stepped on the floor caught Vergil's attention.

"Oh, Master! Long time no see!" Gildarts greeted.

"How did your job go?" Makarov asked and Gildarts began laughing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no good. I can't do it." Gildarts suddenly said shocking everyone.

"You're kidding right?" Blaiddmon asked.

"The one and only Gildarts…" Gray began.

"Failed the job?" Vergil asked in disbelief.

"Knowing when to retreat is also a man!" Elfman encouraged.

"_It was impossible even for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?_" Lucy questioned in pure shock.

"Don't even think about it. You are still not ready for 100-year quest." Erza told her.

"Do I even look like I wanna go?!" Lucy snapped at her.

"I see, so not even you could do it…" Makarov said.

"I apologize, this will affect guild's reputation." Gildarts apologized.

"There is no need to apologize, you came back alive and no one else did as far as I know. You are alive, that's what matters." Makarov said.

"Well, I'm going back home. I'm tired. Natsu, Vergil, come to my house later." Gildarts said as he destroyed the wall and walked out of the guild.

"Use the doors!" Max scolded him.

"All right! Let's go, Happy, Vergil!" Natsu shouted as he created another hole in the wall.

"Are Natsu, Gildarts and Vergil-nii close?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that depends, Natsu and Gildarts are really close, but Vergil isn't that close to Gildarts, they do respect each other and think of one another as guild mates, but comparing Vergil and Gildarts' relationship with the one that Natsu and Gildarts have is something that can't be compared, with Vergil it's like guild mates, with Natsu it's more like father-son relationship." Mira explained as Vergil, Natsu and Happy left.

"You aren't going with them?" Erza asked Blaiddmon.

"Not really, I have a feeling I shouldn't be there." Blaiddmon said confusing the other mages.

-At Gildarts' house-

Trio came into the house as Gildarts sat on the chair.

"It's been a while since I've been here!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"A nice place. I kind of regret not coming here to visit back when I was a kid." Vergil said.

"Good to know you like it." Gildarts said.

"So, why did you tell us to come here?" Vergil asked.

"Well, for you Vergil I'd like to talk about something. But first, Natsu, I met a dragon on my job and because of it I failed my job" Gildarts told them and both mages had their eyes wide open.

"A dragon?" Vergil asked.

"I don't think that he is the dragon that you are looking for Natsu, this one was black and I don't know about that Igneel fellow but this one is an enemy of the humanity." Gildarts said and Natsu turned around and began walking away.

"Where did you see him?" Natsu asked.

"What are you going to do?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm going to ask him about where Igneel is." Natsu exclaimed but then looked toward Gildarts as said mage removed his cape and revealed wooden left leg up to the knee, along with wooden arm up to the elbow and multiple bandages.

"It all happened in an instant, my left arm, leg and an internal organ disappeared in an instant, to make the matters worse it was clearly toying with me." Gildarts told them.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted as he ran out of Gildarts' house.

"Happy, support Natsu, a human can't defeat that thing, but a dragon might be able to do that." Gildarts said and Happy nodded as he flew after Natsu.

-With Natsu-

Natsu ran down the hill when he tripped and stumbled down all the way to the river.

"Igneel, how are you doing, dad?" Natsu asked no one in particular.

-Back to Gildarts' house-

"Vergil. Before you go there is something I want to check out." Gildarts said as he looked right into Vergil's eyes.

"I know. Let's fight, Gildarts." Vergil said as Death Blade and Dark Edge appeared in his hands.

Vergil attempted to punch Gildarts with his left fist, however Gildarts effortlessly blocked his punch and pushed the demon away with enough force to make Vergil stumble back and fall down. Vergil stood up and decided to go for a different approach as he tried to make a cut on Gildarts, however Gildarts clashed the sword with his own **Crash** powered up fist thus knocking the sword out of Vergil's hand and punching Vergil with his other hand right into the ground. Vergil coughed up some blood as the earth around his body shattered due to the impact.

He tried to use **Lightning Breath**, but Gildarts grabbed him by his collar and threw him right into nearby tree.

"No way, after only this much of a fight I can barely stand!" Vergil realized as he stumbled forward and fell onto his knee.

"This battle is over." Gildarts said as he turned around.

"No its not! I can still fight!" Vergil claimed as he stood up, he knew that he couldn't win this one, but he wouldn't go down after only this much of a fight, or so he thought.

"Yes it is! Take a look at yourself Vergil! You are not the one that fought against me on equal level all those years ago and soon enough surpassed me. It looks like defeating Mundus was the thing that gave you the motivation to get stronger, I'm ashamed of myself, I honestly believed in you, along with rumors about your return I heard that you lost your powers, but that's just an excuse for losing. Vergil I knew back then wouldn't just go around doing a bit of fighting to get stronger he would train until he dropped down from exhaustion, stood up and continued training!" Gildarts said as Vergil's eyes widened, realization hit the white haired demon, deep down the excuse he was giving himself for losing all those times was the lack of power.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter. Favorite, follow or review if you liked the story, rising number of anything, hits, favorites, follows and most importantly reviews makes me hype for writing.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter – Another World Edolas<strong>_


End file.
